The Gathering of Souls and Swords
by Riyougi
Summary: Link is sent from his world to find the source of the coming darkness that will destory all worlds. Link's fate intertwines with Nightmare as a means to end the darkness of man and sword. Will Link survive in this new world to stop the darkness? Ch 34 Up
1. Chapter 1: Enter the new world

I don't own any character from Soul Calibur…

Chapter 1

Link walked aimlessly amidst the vast forest he travelled. With nothing to guide him in this uncharted place, Link was relying on his gut feeling to lead him. Link, with a small travel bag attached to his side, opened the latch and felt around inside.

After a moment, Link grabbed hold of a small metallic item and brought it up to his face. The small reddish grey piece of metal glowed darkly in its blood red aura. Link wondered how such a small thing held so much power.  
Link remembered how he founded the item covered in the ashes of a defeated demon. Link remembered how the battle was tough. The battle nearly claimed his life, if it wasn't for a quick block and stab from his Master Sword. As the demon burst into flames, a small red light radiated from what was the heart of the demon, that quickly fall and nestled itself in the demon's ashes. When Link first touched the strange metal, he was greeted with great pain, feeling a great fire burn within his hand, and within his mind.

Link remembered seeing a dark figure loom over him. The figure itself was not highlighted, but the weapon the odd figured carried appeared in clear focus and detail. A demon blade made of flesh and bathed in blood, burning with a demonic eye at its centre. It was like a memory was being played inside his own mind, two warriors, wielding weapons of untold power. One of a pure light, the other, a blood thrust for souls.

After the memory played out, Link felt as if something was coming, a darkness that would cover not just his world, but all the worlds else where. Link had run to princess Zelda, telling of the dark vision he saw when he held this odd metal. '_You must go… save the world from this coming darkness_' Zelda ordered him, after hearing his tale. '_You're the only one who can… may the goddess protect you!_'

It was why Link now travelled the uncharted region within the Lost Woods. When Link first started his trip, he gathered his trusted items, food and a few bags filled of rupees to insure he was prepared for any battles ahead. But the problem was he had no idea where to go… until the metallic piece told him. A soft dark voice, filled with an untold evil, entered Link's mind and spoke of a path to a portal that would lead him to another world where the darkness would gather. Link only heard the voice as soon as he grabbed a hold of it. But touching it caused Link's hands to burn, even through his gloves. The aura would scotch at his flesh very time he touched it.

'This piece…' Link whispered to himself as he examined it between his fingers. 'This piece…was once apart of that evil blade?' Link began to wonder what true power that demon sword processed. If this one piece held so much power, how deep would the whole sword's power had gone. When he saw the vision and the breaking of the demon sword, multiple energies radiated from all of the scattered pieces. It was hard for Link to even estimate its true power. It would only have started him thinking how closer, or how far off he was.

Holding the piece in hand, Link held it out towards the vast space of the Lost Woods. Waiting for a while, the forest grew silent. The birds had vanished and the sounds of running water became muted. Link only heard his breath slowly quicken, as something else was heard. Link felt the demon metal in his hands begin to burn at his flesh once more, as it began to pulse out its evil energy out into the woods. As it did, Link heard the dark voice of Soul Edge whispering throughout the forest. It sounded far, and then, as if growing closer, got louder and louder.

The piece of Soul Edge began to vibrate violently the more Link held it. Every time he did, Link felt himself going mad. He could feel the dark energy corrupting his body and soul. A burning fever would erupt suddenly within his mind, and he could feel a shadow inside him trying to take control. Link would only hold the piece for a small amount of time to only get his bearings, and then he would put it away and rest. The ordeal left him weak, both mentally and physically.

_If this piece wants me to get to this place…why would it leave me in such a weaken state?_ Link thought, finding a nearby rock to lend against for him to rest. Link was unsure of the demon metal true intention. The dark voice kept telling him to go to the 'gathering', whatever that was, in the new world, but it kept trying to drain the life out of him.

Link was luckily though that his Master Sword kept hindering the effects of the dark energies trying to take his life. It was his only real safeguard. Link was not mentally nor physically strong enough to wield the demon metal's power without the Master Sword flittering it. Link was however strong in the magical arts to handle the demon metal. His magic abilities received a major power boost, transforming normal spells into powerful, yet dark spells.

Link reached inside his small travel bag and retrieved a bottle of red healing potion. Link popped the cork with ease and drank the sweet cheery tasting liquid too the last drop. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, Link corked the bottle and placed it back his bag. The effect of the red potion was immediate. Link felt his lost strength return, and his purpose to continue strengthen.

Link stood up quickly and continued to walk down the path the piece of Soul Edge had shown him. Link was luckily no fiend attack while in his weaken state. A couple of times Link had the misfortune to draw out some strong beast while he used the demon metal, but, the weak monsters seemed stayed clear of him, out of fear of what he carried. The bold dare challenge him to prove their strength, yet the weak flee from him, avoiding a certain death. Was this all because of the piece of Soul Edge he carried?

When he did fight within the Lost Woods, Link felt a boost in his attacks, causing them to have an added effect on his weapon. Link remembered he once fought against a Phantom, which he slashed and disintegrated with just one attack. Link knew the Master Sword could not do something like that- phantoms were pesky creatures that could avoid damage without moving, destroying one with just a swing of a sword, even a pure sword like the Master Sword is beyond possible.

There was so much that Link had trouble believing or understanding, and every time he tried to figure it out, Link would run into a dead end. The answer was just too far out of his reach, too hard for him to understand. Link grunted heavily at his own dismay. If only he could understand what he was getting into, or the true nature of what he carried, maybe he would feel better about the whole situation he was thrust into. At less he would know if he had a choice.

After a few minutes of walking in the same direction that the metallic fragment had shown him, Link arrived at an opening in the woods, something like a clearing. The heavy load of trees that had barred his path now lay open to him. Walking into this clearing, Link froze.

A sense of dread and darkness suddenly took a hold of Link as he appeared from the trees, squeezing at his heart and burning at his soul. 'Soul Edge?' the unknown presence quickly surrounded him, and began draining Link's power and strength. Link knew this feeling all to well. This must have been the place he was meant to find; the ominous feeling confirmed it. The fragment and this dread feeling shared the same treat, there was no doubting it; the portal lay here.

Link surveyed the area for any signs of this mystic portal that was to lead him to the other world that Soul Edge wished him to travel to. But peering among the dead trees, brunt grass and haunted looking shadows, Link saw nothing but a barren piece of land, hidden amongst the living ever green trees of the Lost Wood. Link found it odd that such a large area of dead land of the Lost Woods was never stumbled upon. Link guess this dead land covered a great distance in all directions, never seemed by anyone but him.

_A place hidden away, far within the depths of the Lost Woods, where no on would find, unless they knew where to go._ Link was right. He had travelled the very same woods many times in his journey, and he never came across any part of the Lost Woods to be dead, or harbour such a ominous presence. Link now knew if he had not come across the demon metal, he would have become lost, just like many explores who tried to survey the forest's depths.

Being pushed by an unseen force, Link walked further into the dead land before him. Passing the first dead tree, Link touch at its bark, which crumble into ash the moment his hands touch it. The grass he stepped on also crumbles, turning into dust and powder. There was no life here Link could feel it. Every ounce of life was gone, sucked dried leaving the land a hollow shell. If this placed truly harbour such a dark feeling like Soul Edge, Link knew that something was housed here.

Link continued to walk, still feeling like he was being lead by unseen forces. He felt a strong feeling hook into his gut and practically lead him further into the dead land, even against his will. There was no sounds made here or nearby, beside the sound of crumbling dried up grass under Link's boots.

'What have I gotten myself into…' Link whispered as he examined the new parts of this barren land. He was continuity lead further and further into the barren land, where the presence of Soul Edge grew stronger. Link felt more and more of his strength leave him the more he was lead into the dead land. 'How much further do I have to go' Link kept asking himself, 'will I be dead when I get there?' Link joked, as more of his strength was sapped away. He laughed a bit, but found it wasn't amusing if it actually did happen. The thought caused him to remain in silence as he continued to be lead.

After a while, and with little remaining life he had left in him, Link suddenly collapsed to his knees. Link remained kneeling with his head sunk into his chest, regaining what little he could of his lost strength. It was a useless struggle, what he could regain was just as quickly taken away by the ominous presence in this place; he was losing more strength just by staying there.

Realizing he had to get out of there, Link notice he wasn't being pulled or driven to walk anymore. Link had free moment over his body; he could leave or continue if he wanted to. Staggering to his feet, Link was about to rush off out of this desolate place and back into the evergreen forest of the Lost Woods. But standing to his feet, Link was again frozen to the spot.

_Is that… the portal_  
Link stared at strange scenery before him, something was very off about it. The scenery was just like a normal forest, except for a neat trail and a road sign ahead. Link was unsure if what he was seeing was the portal, but the whole scenery was distorted by a watery effect. It was like he was staring into water with ripples moving across its surface.

Link contemplated whether or not to really go through the portal. _What is on the other side? Where will I be? What creatures are awaiting me?_ Link's mind raced with a thousand questions that he could not answer or silence. Link's head throbbed quickly with the build up of questions his mind spit out. Link couldn't decide to continue and brave the new world or head back, train a bit to become stronger and resupply.

But Link didn't have a choice. Sensing Link's confused state of mind, the metallic fragment that was tucked away in Link's travel bag, gave off a dark blood red glow.

Summoned by dark power untold, Link was silence by a coming force. Link spun around, facing the direction he once travelled from. The silence of this barren part of the land was quickly broken as a furious wind began to blow. Tree limbs broke away from the trunks with little resistance and grass also broke free from the lifeless ground. Dust and small bits of derby tumbled wildly in the coming wind that snaked its way through the trees towards the unprepared warrior.

With a short amount of time, Link grabbed a hold of his Hylian shield and took cover, bracing himself for a hard impacted. Just before the impact, Link once again heard the dark evil voice of Soul Edge; he heard it calling forth the wind to him. Link's eyes narrowed, as he understood the nature of the wind, coming to push him into the portal.

'Funny…' Link hissed dryly as the wind slammed against his shield. Just as the wind was meant to do, Link could not sustain his stance and lost footing. Link fall to the ground and was blown harshly into the portal, rolling on the dust-covered ground.

Using his own shield as a brake, Link planted the edge of the Hylian Shield into the ground to stop his roll. Link felt the wind had died as soon as he passed through the portal, its goal achieve, it had no more purpose. Link picked himself off the ground, cleaned the dust from his tunic and pants, and quickly opened his travel bag to find the fragment piece of Soul Edge. Link did not grab it, but stared at it with narrowed eyes and a displease look on his face.

'Pushy…' Link again hissed coldly, as he closed the travel bag. Link stood at the beginning of a trail that seemed to lead off around a curve. Listening closely, Link could hear the faint sound of a busy settlement ahead, maybe a small town he could stop at to rest and gather information.

Link peered behind him and saw the barren land he had left behind, ripples distorting the ugly scenery. Link felt better about his forceful decision into this world; at least he wasn't getting his life drain by an unseen force, _that's a good thing_, he thought as he set off down the path.

Reaching the curve, Link noticed the sign he saw when he was still in his world. It had nothing on its back, and when Link tried to read what was written on the other side, his face went blank. 'What is this?'   
The words written on this side of the sign were unknown to him; he had no knowledge of this text. Link raised his right hand up to one of the markings on the sign and felt it with his fingers. _What is it saying?_

In an automatic response, the Triforce symbol of his right hand suddenly appeared on his glove. Link watched intently as the Triforce seemed to just glow for no reason. But because his hand was still near the sign, Link notice the wording of the sign began to change. It was like the text was being rewritten into something Link could understand. After a while, the Triforce slowly faded and disappeared from his hand, leaving a readable message of the sign.

'Dead End…' Link read aloud the now readable sign. 'All that just for a dead end sign?' Link chuckle and continued down the path to the settlement. He just hoped it wasn't too far.


	2. Lost in the woods

**Chapter 2**

Much of this new world looked no different than Link's own world, maybe because much of it was still forest. Link had walked for about an hour without a sign of a settlement that he thought was nearby. Moving about the curve, Link thought he would see town buildings, carts and some other establishments, but Link was met with just more forest, that seemed to stretch afar.

The sounds he heard when coming through the portal had indicated that there was some kind of settlement ahead of him, following the trail was guaranteed to take him there, but so far, he hasn't seen a single soul since he began his journey, leaving Hyrule behind him.

Link's long ears itched with the sounds of yelling, and the moving of feet, however lightly on the ground. Link also heard the odd sound of items flying and cutting through the air. It was an odd sound to hear for a town, but it didn't matter, as long as he could rest and gather some supply to help his journey into this new world, he would try and go anywhere.

Turning another curve, Link arrived at a fork in the path. Standing before both paths, Link wonder which way would take him to the nearest town. Looking for a sign to help his decision, Link was unable to find anything; these paths must not have been travelled for a while.

'Which way?' Link asked himself, rubbing the back of his head. He had two paths two chose from, the path heading forwards or the path heading right. Both paths looked run down and unused, but there were signs of travel, footsteps that barely left a mark on the ground. Link had trouble figuring how fresh the tracks were, the footprints were soft and hardly noticeable to an untrained eye. Thanks to his encounter with the Gerudo's tribes in Hyrule and Termina, Link learned to take notice of his surroundings, and to notice any tracks left by people, or foes.

Link examined the soft trail of footprints, each having the same treat. All footprints were soft and left little too examine, whoever left these footprints seem to barely touch the ground in his or her steps.

Link followed the direction of the footprints and saw they came down both paths and then turned somewhere into the forest and not onto the path. Link gathered that these footprints were made from more than one person, a group that was equalled skilled in having light touching feet. Link wondered what kind of people could do that, but did not think on it long, instead, Link decided to follow these tracks and find out where they lead. Maybe he could track down these people and enlist their help.

Link followed the path of the footprints heading west of the forked road into the thick forest. Link was unsure if it was a good idea to follow after the owner of these footprints, the main reason was that Link could not tell how old the prints were. They could be a day or week old, and he would be lost in the forest of this new world, following old footprints.

'_It's too late to turn back now…_' Link thought to himself, staring at the path disappearing behind him through the thick branches. Though Link had said himself it was too late, Link had an unsure feeling that something was amiss. Link followed the prints further and further into the forest, not knowing where they were leading him. But what was odd, the more he continued to follow the prints, the louder the sounds of the settlement he heard earlier became.

_A settlement hidden in the middle of the forest? Is this why I'm feeling so uneasy?_ Link thought, as he continued to follow the footprints blindly. He began to wonder why a town or settlement would establish itself in the forest with no path to lead travellers towards it. _Maybe they didn't want to be found…_ and with that thought, Link froze.

What was he doing? Link blindly walked into the forest following prints he had no idea to whom they belong to, to a place hidden away from people. Maybe it was wrong for him to detour off the trail. Sure Link wanted to find somewhere to rest, but maybe he shouldn't have followed the prints, after all, this was a new world for him.

Link made up his mind and decided to head back to the trail, at least then he would have a better idea where he was going. Turning around, Link began to walk back the way he came, following the footprints in the opposite direction. Continuing to retrace the footprints out of the forest back to the forked road, Link stumbled upon something new; staring at it caused his unsure feeling to peak again.

Kneeling down to the ground, Link examined the footprints in the dirt. There were the footprints he followed in, soft and unnoticeable, his own heavy embedded footprints, and a new set of footprints. Link examined them closely. They were just like the ones he followed in, soft and hardly left a trace in the dirt. Rearing his head back, Link notice there was more of them, ten pairs of footprints spread out amongst the ground.

_Something wrong…_ Link thought as he stared at the footprints that were all around him. This was all new. Link never saw these prints when he entered… unless they were made after he past through. Listening carefully, Link ears began to twitch. Whoever had made these prints was not far off from him.

In fact, they hadn't left at all.

Link felt like he was being watched, and his ears confirmed it. Link could hear the sounds of soft breathing about him; disguise somewhat with the forest noises.

Link's eyes shifted amongst the trees, watching for any signs of movement. Feeling hostile intension by his watchers, Link slowly raised his hands to grab his Master Sword and Hylian Shield.

Reaching for his sword, Link felt a sharp blade slash at his hand. Retracting his left hand, Link saw that something had slashed his glove and just cut into his flesh. A small amount of blood poured from the wound as he held it closer to his face. Link could tell the item that had just near missed him was very sharp. Cutting his glove and flesh, it had to be. Link examined the area around him and found the blade that attacked him. A small throwing knife laid, half blade in the ground, blood dipping from its side.

Feeling he would be attacked again, Link needed to figure out where his attackers hide. Link had no sure way of telling unless they made a more obvious move. But how could he expose them? Reaching for his weapon and shield prove useless as they would probably just attack again with a throwing knife and disarmed him, this time making it more painful.

Link thought quickly back to his past battles and what items he had to use to his advantages in those tough situation. Link thought quickly but found little to help him. Again, he turned to see what he could do or use in this forest. The forest had many tree trunks in Link's way, if he could get the attackers to reveal themselves he could use the trees to deflect their attacks. Link also made note that because of thick branches overhead, there were patches in the forest that were dark, a nice place for him to hide and ambush his enemies.

That when Link had an idea. The area in which he was stationed in was already dim by the branches above. Link figured that he should be somewhat hard to see as it is with his green tunic on, and that if his attackers were somewhere, they would need to be able to see him, but avoid being seen.

'Clever… almost' Link whispered as he slowly lifted his eyes up to the tree branches above him. He didn't move his head as to alert his attackers of his knowledge of their whereabouts. Instead Link smiled softly as he reached inside his tunic. Link tried very hard to conceal his actions, as to not alert his intention. Grabbing hold of a furry shell, Link slowly revealed from his tunic a rather large Deku nut.

Link rolled the Deku nut within his fingers before firmly grasping a hold of it and throwing it high in the air.

Five throwing knives flew from different parts of the surrounding area to strike at the object. All five aimed well and impacted on their target, causing the Deku nut to erupt and give off its blindly flash. The flash blanketed the whole area-surrounding Link, allowing the Hylian warrior to performing a vanishing act.

After the flash had dissipated, the area were Link had stood was now empty, all except the throwing knife that remained in the ground. The forest remained still and silent after the flash, all life seemed to have been void from that place.

'Wha…What happen!'  
A lone figured dress in green leaped down from the tree branches above where Link was, before vanishing. The figure was dressed in some kind of ninja gear suited for the forest terrain, allowing him to blend in with the forest and to go unnoticed.

'How should I know?' came a husky voice in reply, as another ninja in the same gear dropped down from the forest canopy. This new ninja stood slowly and examined the area around him, peering in and out of each gap between the tree trunks. The ninja grunted in dismay as he grabbed at the handle to the throwing knife. 'You're a bit off again. Do you even practice at the dojo?'

'Shut up!' came another voice, filled with rage. Another ninja leaped out of the forest canopy and charged at ninja holding the throwing knife. The ninja drew a throwing knife from the belt of the ninja gear and left it fly. The ninja, to whom the knife was aimed, spun around and caught the blade in the middle of his index finger and middle finger.

'I thought the girls was meant to have better aim then that' joked the first ninja, crossing his bulked arms about his chest. The enrage ninja removed the ninja mask from her face and let down her soft brown hair, while fixating her fiery green eyes on him. The ninja drew another throwing knife and aimed it at the ninja who insulted her.

'I'll show you how good my aim is, if your not lucky!' yelled the woman ninja, flexing her right arm with the knife in hand. The ninja stared at the woman and laughed, which only caused the enraged ninja woman to become more furious.

'Let her be…' replied the other ninja, lowering both throwing knives and placing them on his belt. The ninja examined the terrain once more, feeling that their unknown visitor was still around. Both ninjas stared at his back as he surveys the area again. 'Now stop staring and make sure our guest isn't hiding!'

The two ninjas frowned at their orders, but nodded softly, turning their backs and moving out to investigate the area. The trio moved out and survey the surrounding area, checking behind trees, probing the canopy with their throwing knives and slashing at the bush with their katana. After five minutes of searching, the ninjas regroup and reported their founding's.

'Anything?' the leader ninja asked, appearing from behind a tree. The two ninja appeared, placing their weapons back into their holsters. The woman sighed while her partner shook his head, unable to find any trace of the unknown person. 'Obviously our new guest has skill… we should report this to our master'

'Are you sure?' the woman asked, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. The ninja peered at her face, a worry expression bear on her soft skin 'Master Toki won't be pleased that a unknown person enter our training grounds and escape. He holds us in top regards as his best group of ninjas. Us telling him that we lost him…'

'I know that!' the leader ninja finished, turning his head the other way. 'But the master must know that there was an intruder, maybe still at large' the ninja made another quick survey of the forest around them, there was something amiss, but he had no doubt that he couldn't handle it. 'Now go!'

'Right!' both ninjas shouted as they leaped up into the canopy and disappear from his sight. The ninja watched carefully as his two pupils left him alone in the forest. There came a quick smile on his face, but with his mask on, nobody saw it.

The ninja then lowered his head and grabbed at his sword's hilt.

'You can come out now' said the ninja, spinning around and drawing out his katana. The ninja held his katana in both hands, watching the area for any signs of movement. The ninja eyed the surrounding and slowly stepped about the trees, moving gracefully and carefully, avoiding all twigs that fall on the ground.

The ninja moved with such grace that he was able to sway amongst the trees, moving at a quick pace. It was almost like he was running, but he was only stepping slightly. The ninja turned a corner around a large boulder and rested against its stone surface, watching for any movements.

'Looking for me?' came a soft bold voice.

The ninja jumped away from the boulder in surprises, with his eyes and katana fixed on his missing person, crouching on top of the boulder. Link saw the surprise look on the ninja's face, even under the green mask that covered most of his face, and smiled.

'How'd you do that?' the ninja asked, still with katana held high.

'Do what?' Link asked, raising an eyebrow to the ninja.

'That flash… how'd you produce that?'

'Oh that, that's nothing. It's something I collected from my homeland. Very common in my world, but not here' Link explained, sliding down off the boulder onto the ground. The ninja shuffled his feet, preparing for a fight. Link noted the movement of the ninja, and sighed at his action.

Feeling that this fight was coming whether he liked it or not, Link too drew his Master Sword and Hylian shield from his back.

Both warriors sized each other up, trying to figure out what course of action to take. The ninja made the first move, but only to circle his foe. Link watched carefully and soon copied, both warriors circling the arena.

Link examined his rival closely; obviously the ninja was skilled by the way he chose to start the battle with the circling technique. The ninja's bulked muscles explained to Link that he was a strong man with a good defence and a powerful offence. Link also noted the ninja's firm and directed foot movement; this ninja was light footed and also very good at evading.

Link frowned as he finished sizing up such a worthy opponent, and regretted not going after the two underlings. _How to battle such a balanced foe?_ Link asked himself, as he and the ninja continued to circle each other. Link's first battle in a new world and he had yet to learn what he was up against. Things were obviously spinning out of control, this Link knew.

The ninja examined his new, unknown foe, watching his every movement that would help him find a weakness. Judging by the choice of weapons Link had, the ninja knew Link would have a strong defence with the shield, but was unsure of how well Link was with the sword. He also noted that with both shield and sword in hand, Link would be weighed down and thus his speed would be decrease. The ninja made further observation that Link must be rather strong to handle both a sword and shield easily, suggesting that Link was powerful with his attacks, and that receiving a blow could be fatal.

The ninja also noted Link's build. By the looks of it, Link wasn't that powerful, and should easily fall if the ninja could pull of a prefect strike. But remembering Link's vanishing technique caused the ninja not to underestimate his new foe, something about him wasn't right.

But the ninja ignore his feelings and stepped in for a strike. The ninja knew if he could get his foe to attack, he would know how well his opponent fought. This ninja was one to learn through battle, learning an opponent's move and technique and then knowing how to block it later on.

The ninja took a wide swipe at Link's side, hoping to have Link jump away so he could perform another swipe from the other side. But Link did not. Instead, Link blocked with his Master Sword and swung his shield at the ninja's head, making a painful connection.

The ninja fall to the floor, but did not scream or groan out in pain. The ninja shook his head free of pain and stood up, holding his katana out in front. Link watched intently at the show of the ninja's endurance.

'A blow to the face and you can stand?' Link stated with a weak smile on his face. 'That must be painful'

'Hardly…' the ninja scold, spitting a bit of blood out of his mouth. 'We train to endure such brutal force. The only thing painful is the fact that you made the first strike'

'So?'

'I've been trained to block any and all forms of attack. I am the best ninja in the world. My defence is as powerful as my offence, and my offence is unmatchable!' the ninja explained, sounding angry and somewhat hurt. 'To have someone like you… whoever you are, break through my attacks is an insult to my title'

Link was a bit baffled. Only one hit and the ninja was already saying how he was offended. Link shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

'Not my fault I was able to read you attack so easily' Link said calmly. Link watched closely as he saw the ninja's eyes narrow.

'Read my attack?'

'Yeah. I've been in a lot of battles with my different fiends and monsters…'

'_Monsters? Fiends? What is he talking about?_' The ninja asked himself as he listened closely to Link's explanation. '_Is he a demon hunter?_'

'…And all of them were tough and tricky, but one thing I learnt in those battles, is to be able to read an opponents moves before the attack is made' Link explained, recalling his battles in Hyrule.

'How?' the ninja inquired, wanting to know more about his foe.

'Easy… You good at concealing your attacks, but your body and muscles betray you. They speak out what your next move is going to be. That's why those with less muscle like me are hard to read. You, and your big muscle allow me to see your move and counter it'

The ninja lifted his right arm and examined his bulk up muscles. The ninja squeezed, one by one, each of his fingers tighter and saw his muscle move or change. The ninja chuckle and lowered his arm, staring at Link with narrowed eyes and a smile under his mask.

'You are quiet the warrior… using a man's own body against him. Nice' the ninja complemented, bowing his head slightly. Link was now confused. This ninja was quick to change his moods, first being offended and now giving complements. Link didn't know what to expect.

'Your… welcome' Link said awkwardly, rubbing his head.

The ninja smiled again, but then grasped his katana and slowly crouched. Link watched the ninja and also prepared himself, rasing his shield and sword in their ready position. This whole battle was up in the air, but Link didn't mind too much, he didn't start this one.

'Let's see if you can win this…' the ninja said before leaping into an attack phase.

The ninja, with his katana down his left side, drew out his sword for a wide slash at Link's waist, using his whole body in this attack. Link read the ninja's move but did not back down. Link lowered his shield to deflect the ninjas shaped edge weapon. Sparks flew as the tip of the katana scraped at the Hyalin Shield, the sound of metal upon metal echoing throughout the forest.

Link wonder why the attack fell short if it only just scraped his shield. Link peered at the ninja and his blade to figure out the reason. The ninja had pulled away the sword at the last moment, just allowing it to scrape along Link's shield. Using the full motion of the swing, the ninja enter a quick spin and used the katana in a bat-swing attack.

Link watched in shock, bringing up his shield just in time to block the bat-swing attack. Link felt the full force of the attack impact on his shield; Link could not hold his stance against the ninja's attack and thus fall as a result of trying to hold strong. Hitting the ground hard, Link began to understand the ninja's strength.

Link bit down on his lip, feeling the pain surge up his butt and lower back. Link rubbed at the sore areas to null the pain as he stood up. Link narrowed his eyes towards the ninja as he ready both sword and shield, he had to repay the ninja for his generosity. Link bared his teeth as he bolted into a charge.

'Foolish…' the ninja whispered, as a smirk appeared behind his mask. The ninja adjusted his hands on the sword's hilt, allowing the blade to lay vertical. The ninja then adjusted his feet to prepare himself for a duck and roll.

Link closed the distance between the two warriors and prepared to attack the not frighten ninja. _He better be ready for this…_ Link thought, as he ready himself for a low strike. Just before starting his attack, the ninja gave out a mighty wicked laugh as the ninja enter roll to avoid the attack.

'_So very foolish! What an idiot!_' the ninja thought as he exited his roll manoeuvre. The ninja began to think highly of his training and thought how well it had payed off, nobody could ever touch him, even if this new guy somehow manage a surprise attack, he wouldn't be telling anyone. The ninja twisted his torso around, allowing his right hand holding the katana to outstretch and attack his enemy from behind, a blow that would either kill or seriously weaken and disarm his opponent.

The ninja began to laugh out loud as he arm sprang out to the right to attack his foe, but his laughter fell short as his sword slammed against another metal.

The ninja spun his head around in shock to find Link with his Master Sword in deadlock against his own. The ninja stared between blades to see Link's narrowed eyes fixated on him. Link gave a quick smile to discourage the proud ninja, gaining the ninja's full attention and anger.

The ninja wonder how Link had blocked his surprise attack roll, when Link was going to try a low attack. But here Link was, kneeling like he was, with his sword in deadlock. The ninja examined the ground for any signs that would explain Link's actions. It wasn't long till the ninja found flatten grass behind the crouching warrior. It was now obvious that Link had fainted his low attack, and also wanted to surprise his foe with a roll attack, but ended up deadlocking with the same attack.

Both warriors tried pushing their blades closer to their enemy, trying to off balance each other and gain the advantage. Link at first seemed to be put off with the sudden push from the ninja, but found support as his left foot snagged against a nearby rock, allowing Link to hold his ground and retaliate back. With the rock giving support, Link was able to push back and slashed free his blade from deadlock.

Links blade slide free from the ninja's katana, sparks flew as both blades came free from each other. But because of the sparks the ninja became disorientated, stinging into his eyes and nearly blinding him. Taking the advantage of the blind opponent, Link tackled the ninja to the ground. Both warriors rolled about on the ground till they stopped harshly. The ninja was pinned down on the ground with Link sitting on top of his stomach.

The ninja couldn't tell what was going on, with his sore eyes, but all he saw was a shadowy image of his foe raising something in the air, above its own head. The disorientated ninja raised his hands to try and block the coming attack, but failed as the attack broke through his hands and knocking clean into the face. Instance darkness befall the proud as he gave out a final gasp of air.

Link slowly stood up from the now unconscious ninja, turning the hilt of the Master Sword around. Link must admit the battle was not easy. Tackling him down when he was blind was the only way to ensure a victory. Link sighed heavily as he slid the Master Sword back into its sheath and the Hylian Shield on his back.

If the battle had drawn out, the ninja would have gotten the best of him. Link didn't want to sell himself short, but with the lack of training to handle such a well balance opponent, it would have been one mistake to end it all. Link couldn't do that, couldn't submit that easily before his task was done.

Link was however eager to learn how this ninja had acquired such skills. To be well balance in all statuses; strength, defence, speed, and evasion must be one hell of an advantage. It proved it well in this battle, if only the ninja wasn't blinded by his own skills, the outcome could have been different.

Link lent in closer to the ninja's body and began to wonder if there was anything that could help him progress further. Link felt around the ninja's body for any item that stood out in a hidden pocket in the ninja's clothes. Feeling around the ninja's bold body, Link felt a rise in the ninja's clothes around the middle of his chest. Link wondered what it was, and thus reached inside to retrieve it.

Grabbing a hold of something, Link felt two items within his grasp, one was a soft paper and the other item was hard, solid and misshaped. Link freed the items from the ninja's clothes and examined them. Brining them out, caused the solid item to fall out of his hands and onto the ground, but Link didn't notice, he grab at the paper and read it.

'A map… ' Link indicated, staring at the detail and layout design on the paper. The only problem was the map was not whole; it looked as if it had been ripped repeatedly and slashed to pieces. Link didn't know what purpose it had if it wasn't a whole, but examining the ripped map, Link saw it had a purpose. There was a trail on the map that broke off into two paths. Link thought it might be the forked road that he was faced when he discovered the footprints.

'Master! Master!' came shouts from the canopy. Link raised his head in alarm as the shouts of the ninja's pupils were returning, and by the sounds of it, not alone. Link could hear maybe seven extra people following the two pupils, heavily armed.

Link shoved the map into his tunic as he stood quickly to run back towards the forked road. Taking about two steps in his attempt to run to the road, Link felt a strong force hold him back, a strong tugging feeling at his side. Link thought it was just a branch that had snagged on his clothes, halting his advance, but then, he heard the dark whisper of Soul Edge.

Link froze upon hearing the evil whisper through the forest. Link listened closely as everything once again became silence, muted by the dark voice of Soul Edge. The sounds of the approaching ninjas faded and disappeared as Soul Edge became stronger. Link could sense the ominous presence that had haunted the dead land of the Lost Woods encase around him, binding him to the piece of Soul Edge he carried, and to something else close by.

The ominous presence took control of Link's senses, controlled against his will. The presence beckoned Link to something, drawing him to something of great importance, of great power. Feeling the direction the dark feeling wanted him to go, Link turned his head to first see what he was being drawn too.

Link eyes widen in shock upon seeing a dark blood red glow, humming softly in the dim area of the forest. _It can't be…_ Link thought, staring upon the cursed metal that lay upon the forest floor next to the unconscious ninja. But it was; the cursed fragment of Soul Edge. Link could hear the dark voice emit from it as its aura flared, in resonate with its corresponding piece that Link had in his travel bag.

Link could feel a sudden jolt from with his travel, and a slight burning sensation. Looking down at his bag, Link saw the blood red aura of his piece flare out of his travel bag. Link could almost see through the bag's material and see the Soul Edge fragment itself.

'_Are you… calling out to it? Are you drawing me to it?_' Link asked in his head, staring at the metal that was in travel bag and the metal fragment on the ground. In response, the dark voice grew louder and both piece's auras flared higher. There was no clearer answer, Soul Edge wanted its pieces found and gathered.

Link did not wish to gather such an evil together, fearing that he might lose control and eventually be driven mad by its dark energies. But to leave it at the hands of another who would seek to harness the energy and not destroy the sword, Link could not take that chance nor think of what could happen.

Link reached into his tunic and grabbed the torn map, wrapping what he could around his hand. Link crouched over the cursed metal and grasped it in his hands. Touching the fragment of Soul Edge, Link was struck with a greater feeling of darkness, that even his Master Sword reacted highly too. Link felt he was losing himself, waves of darkness was washing over him and his purity was soon to be fading.

Gathering his senses, Link opened his travel bag and released the cursed metal from his grip. As the fragment left his hands, he felt somewhat better, but drained of strength.

Link had to go; the ninjas would soon be upon him. Link closed the bag and ran off into the forest, disappearing within the darker parts of the forest. Link could hear, as he ran away from the battle arena the sounds of shocked voices at seeing their fallen ninja. Link would like to have said, it was all a misunderstanding, but felt it would only fall on deaf ears. Link would like to avoid another confrontation if he could. Left weaken by the battle and the piece of Soul Edge, he would barely have enough strength to fight. His only choice to run, find a town and rest.

Knowing full well the ninjas would soon be out on the hunt, Link pushed his body harder to make the clearing to the forked road, perhaps then he could lose his tail and rest safely. But until then, he was in a hotspot and had to make it out.

He was determined to. His mission was only starting.


	3. Hard day's problems

**Chapter 3**

Link slumped heavily onto the inn's soft bed. His eyes were worn and tired, as too was his agonizing body. Link took comfort of this new world bed, so soft and comfortable, he almost wanted to fall asleep, yet he yearned to stay awake to gather his thoughts.

'What a day…' Link whispered, staring up at the wooden ceiling above his head. _So many strange things in this world…_ Link began to reminisce about how odd this day had turned out for him. Ever since being pushed through the portal by Soul Edge, Link was thrust into a world beyond his understanding.

The fight with the ninja came clearly into his mind. The sounds of puffing, wheezing breaths from both warriors, as well as the sound of clashing swords echo loudly into Link's mind. _A tough battle indeed…_ Link thought, recalling his use of a tacky ending to ensure his victory. Link knew it wasn't a fair fight as soon as his enemy was blinded, but would the ninja had stop if Link was in his shoes? _Probably not!_

Link sighed heavily as more of the day's activities came into his mind; he wished the fight with the ninja was the only problem he had in this new world. Link remembered heading back to the road and using the torn map he had acquired to help him chose a path. Following the map's lead, Link took the right path and followed it all the way.

The map from then on was useless and had no more purpose; Link had no choice but to discard it and continue to be on his way. After a short run, Link stood at the entrance of a small town settlement. Link remembered him thanking the goddesses before he casually walked into the town to inquire about an inn he could stay in.

Link sighed sadly, recalling his action was a big mistake. The people were very busy and were rushing about, pulling carts, moving hay and chattering generally about their daily lives. But as Link walked into the middle of the street, the rush and busy town life paused. People stared at Link, frozen with bewildered looks on their faces. _So many eyes staring at me…_ Link remembered feeling embarrassed as he walked slowly through the silent street.

As he walked he wondered why they had all stopped as he entered their town, surely they must have had visitors before. It wasn't long till Link overheard a group of women standing nearby a local food store he had passed, commenting on his strange clothes and long ears. It wasn't his clothes they commented on mostly, but rather his ears.

At first Link ignored the comments and continued on walking, still feeling a bit embarrassed. Link hide it well with his normal face, and continued on walking, trying to find an inn on his own than rather ask for directions. Link guess he probably had walked almost around the whole town looking for the inn. In the end he gave up and decided to enlist the townsfolk's help.

So many people were staring at him, still muttering quietly to each other about their new visitor and his odd appearance. A couple of times, Link heard the words, 'Freak' and 'Demon' spoken, Link knew they were directed at him and how it mad he turn red with anger.

That's when he lost it. Taking as much as he could, Link was fed up with the people's gaze falling upon him and them calling him a freak or demon.

'STOP STARING!' Link remembered himself shouting out to his onlookers.

After saying that, he went white and pale. He would never have done that, never had thought of it, but he had. Link thought something bad was about to happen because of his outburst, but nothing did. The people were a bit frightened, some mothers hide their kids behind their backs to protect them, and some of the men stepped back in shock, and that was it, nothing more.

Link was speechless from that point on; he was so embarrassed his body refused him to speak anymore. Link spun around sheepishly and continued to walk, feeling very light in his steps.

Having only started walking, an old man had stopped Link's awaked advance with his cane. The old man was very kind, and apologise for the rudeness of the townspeople. Link had also apologised for his rather unexpected outburst, but the old man told Link not to apologise, it was to be expected after all.

The old man guided Link through the town, taking Link to a number of varying shops. Link had only asked for the basic, weapons, supply and an inn. The day had drawn to a close and Link had a good idea of where everything was. Link thanked the old man as he entered into the inn.

The last odd thing to happen to Link was the hiring of a room. The man had asked Link for ten gold pieces to cover the cost of the room and food delivery. Link had no gold on him, but offered two blue rupees instead. The innkeeper's eyes popped out behind his shady little glasses as he stared at the two rupees.

Link noticed that very same expression was on everyone's face that was in the same room as him. Link wondered what was wrong, but dare not ask. Link asked if this would be enough to cover his expenses. The reaction he got was most surprising.

'Sir! Please forgive my rudeness… I must have given you the wrong keys to your room! Please, take the Suite Room…it's for our important guests!' the innkeeper said, swapping the keys he was about to give to Link, with a new set of fancy looking keys, taking the rupees out of Link's hand soon after. 'If you needed anything just ask!'

Link grasped the keys in hand, and slowly left the front desk with a confused and somewhat frighten look on his face. Link followed the stairs up and looked at the fancy keys to find his room. On the top floor, down the hall, Link found his room, highlighted with big white letter… 'Suite Room 1'

Link used the key and entered his highly fashion room. There was a double door window that overlooked the main street, draped with blue curtains on the far west wall. Next to the window, a clock hung from the wall, the clock was design in an odd fashion that Link had never seen. To the right of the door was a large bed, big enough to fit four people in it, and soft enough you could almost bounce. In the middle of the room was a kind of dinner table with four chairs, and a flowerpot with four colourful wild flowers in it.

Link turned his head to the left to see another door. Opening this door, Link found a large white bathtub, a bassinet and a large mirror. Stepping two feet inside, Link felt the wooden floor turned soft. A large fur skinned rub lay out on the floor, leading from the door to the bathtub.

Link closed the bathroom door, laid his travel bag on the table and headed over to the bed where he laid down before giving a great huge sigh.

'A guess this day hasn't been so bad' Link again said to himself, ending his reminisce of the day's events at his bed. Link lifted himself off the bed and headed over to the table where his bag was. Link opened his travel bag and slowly empted its contents.

Upon the table laid all his sleeping gear, food, a few number of items that were a bit rough to have in his tunic and a few bottles of different coloured potions. But that was not it; the bag had two more items inside. Link stared at all the items he had laid out, making the bag nearly empty, but there was two items not on the table that he didn't want to see.

Link sighed as he grabbed the travel bag by its bottom and turned it upside down. From the bag dropped a heavy piece of the cursed metal. Link peered at the single piece of Soul Edge, and paused. _Wasn't there two pieces?_ Link thought as he looked inside the travel bag.

Nope, the bag was no empty. Link thought the second piece of Soul Edge he had collected had fallen out of a hole in his bag, but Link checked and there was no hole. Link dropped the bag in confusion and stared at the metal fragment, wondering where the other piece had gone.

But looking at the fragment that sat before him on the table, Link was drawn to it by another confusion look. The fragment he had collected from his world was now twice as big then when he had first collected it. Link at first thought the maybe the two pieces were stuck together, like jigsaw pieces, both were oddly shaped that maybe they could have joined.

Link hesitated at first to touch the cursed metal, but wanted to make sure. Link did it fast as to avoid any uncertain pain he might receive. But as his fingers touched the metal's surface, Link felt a fever well up inside his brain. It was a quick shot of pain surging his body before Link let go.

_Another vision…_  
Soul Edge had just answered his question in a painful way. When Link touched the metal's surface, Link saw the events that took place when he placed the newly acquired piece of Soul Edge into this travel bag. With his running, the items in the bag tumbled and twirled, in such a way; the two pieces of Soul Edge had found each other. It was unknown to Link then, but while he was running the two pieces fused and became one, much larger piece with twice its evil power.

Link dropped his head back against the chair and cursed to himself about running. If he hadn't run, then the two pieces would never have fused, was the thought going through his head, but even so, walking would have done the same thing. Both pieces would have ended up joining at the bottom of his bag, running or walking, it made no difference.

Link sighed heavily, when there came a knock on his door. Link slowly titled his head to just see the door in his sight.

'Who is it?' Link asked, staring at the door.

'I'm your kitchen staff, sir!' came a soft gentle voice. 'I've been assigned to you for the remained of your stay! I have your dinner here, if you're hungry!'

Link thought about not eating, he wasn't in the mood, and he hadn't even taken care of his aching body yet. But, not eating now meant he would get hungry later. He decided to eat as much as he could and use the rest as supply food for his travels.

'Wait there for a moment!' Link shouted back, as he began to put all of his items back into his travel bag. Link placed all the items in his bag in a hurry, as to not let the person outside to wait for too long. Dropping the last item into this travel bag, Link tossed the now packed bag onto his large bed. 'Coming…'

Link grabbed at the door handle and gently opened the door. As the door open slightly, Link nose caught the sent of cooked meat and vegetables, along with a bit of fresh fish and some soup. He was also able to hear the sounds of the restless folk in the others rooms as the door opened wide.

'Your dinner, sir' standing before his door, offering his meal on a giant sized sliver plater, was a young red haired girl, dress in a slaves outfit. Link looked down at the plater and saw all the foods he had smelt when the door was just opening. Link smelt the food up closes and smiled slightly, something about this new world food was so captivating to the senses made him wants to eat and eat.

Link drew his head back and stood aside from the door, allow the young slave girl to enter and place his meal on the table. The girl bowed before entering his room. Link couldn't help but watch as she carried the heavy tray with his meal on it so easily to the table. Something like carrying heavy tray like his develops over time, and by the looks of it, she has been a slave for a while.

The tray slide off the girls arms easily as she rests the tray on the table. The girl exhale softly while wiping her forehead. Link sighed and slowly closed the bed.

'OH WOW!' exclaimed the slave girl. Link was frighten by the unexpected shout from the girl that he had spun around from closing the door and almost drew his sword. The girl stood at the end of his long bed, her eyes fixed on the sheer size of it. 'What a bed!'

The girl sat on the bed and began to bounce on it, giggling like a kid at Christmas. Link sighed with relief as he let go of his sword, moving closer to where the girl was playfully bouncing. As Link approach her, her happy face went blank, causing her to stand up with her head bowed to him.

'I'm sorry, sir! I shouldn't have done that!' the girl apologise, sounding very sadden that her fun had ended. Link was confused at her actions; she was enjoying herself and stopped when he drew near. _This better not be about my ears _Link thought, as he stared at her bowed head. 'It's…it's just that I've never been in such a room before. The people that get this room are so rude and cruel and… I'm sorry! I've said too much!'

The girl went to move towards the doors, but Link blocked her path.

'I understand…' Link said calmly, placing both hands on her shoulders. Link's response came as a surprise to the girl as she stared into his semi harsh blue eyes. 'Truly, I understand… where I'm from; I don't get exposed to anything as grand as this. It was a big surprise when I first entered this room, but I understand what you feel'

The girl stared blankly at him for a while and then she smile, her youth and passion and high energy appearing once again on her face. Link smiled as her smile reappeared once again, lowering his hands from her shoulder and moved from out of her way. The girl once again bow to him and headed for the door, but she suddenly stopped as something caught her eye.

'Wow! Where'd you get that thing?' the girl asked, brushing past him to get at the table. Link tried to see what she was looking at, but the girl blocked his view. Thinking that he might have left a bottle or one of his many tools out on the table, he knew there was no harm in her looking or touching.

'Oh, um… I picked it up on one of my journeys. I'm a traveller of sorts' Link answered, not really caring what she had picked up in her hands. In truth, all his items he did pick up in his journeys, so he kind of was telling the truth, even if he didn't know what she was holding in her hands.

The girl began dancing around the room, holding the item in question in her hands, causing Link to not even catch a glimpse of it. Link watch for a short time, but soon found his stomach growling for food. Obeying his need to feed, Link sat down in one of the four chairs and stared at the variety of his dinner.

A cooked steak laid on one of the two plates on the table, surrounded with vegetables like carrots and pumpkins. The smell was overpowering and caused his stomach to growl harder for it. On the other plate was a cooked fish with lettuce and tomatoes on the side. The last two items to finish his meal was a cup of tea, and a bowl of pumpkin soup with a piece of bread half submerged in it.

_Where to begin?_ Link asked himself, starring at the spread before him. Choosing one at random, Link grabbed a nearby spoon and began eating at the pumpkin soup. It was warm and creamy that it melted into Link's mouth; even the bread added its own rich flavourer to the soup. Link began to take a liking to this new world food; he just hoped the rest of this world was as good or better.

The slave girl had stopped dancing about the room and had taken rest on Link's bed; she was taking the full hospitality Link had to offer. It would seem she had never had a chance to be in such a room, with such a welcoming stranger. Though he could not see her, he could hear her just fine with his long ears.

Drinking at his tea, something the girl had said had sparked a nervous reaction within the Hylain warrior. 'What a strange metal… how does it glow like that?' the girl's voice echo in his ears. An unknown feeling within Link began to stir within him, a feeling that called out to be saved, to be rescued. For some unknown reason, Link knew what it was that was calling out to him to be saved. The only think he couldn't place was why it was reaching out to him, a warrior that would only wish to destroy its source if he had the chance.

Link spun around in the chair and finally saw the object the girl now held in her fingers, she was staring at the large object with focused eyes, trying to figure out what it is. The large piece of Soul Edge cried out to Link in its dark whispers, for him to take it from the girl. It blood red aura even flared out at him to gain his attention.

Link knew the effect Soul Edge had on people, draining their sanity and slowly bringing them into madness so they could become host to its evil, and Link did not want to think what could happen if he let her play with it further.

Without thinking, Link leaped from the chair and snatched the piece of Soul Edge from her hands. Link clutched it within his hands and stared at the slave girl with narrowed eyes.

'Don't touch this!' Link shouted; his voice slightly filled with anger. The girl seemed hurt by his words and actions that she began to sob, and would soon cry if he did nothing to calm her down. Seeing tears begin to form, Link suddenly felt lost and confused. _What have I done?_ Link asked, remembering what had just taken place. Driven by the impulse that Soul Edge sent into his mind, Link acted on it and did as he was told, and now he had made the slave girl sob.

Link stared at the piece in his hand and tossed near his travel bag, he had to calm the girl down, or else he'll feel depressed for the rest of the night. Link decided the best way to fix this situation was to tell her the purpose behind the cursed fragment. Link kneeled down as she remain on the bed and began to explain his journey and what had happen when he came into contact with the piece of metal she had played with.

As Link retold his journey, the girl's expression changed suddenly the more she listened. The girl was no longer saddened by previous events, but was now rather frightened by his tale. Her fright only seemed to increase more as Link described the evil that single piece contain and how it could corrupt souls to do its evil bidding. Link finished up his story with his sudden action to grab the piece away from her, fearing that it would corrupt her pure nature. Link went a bit further and explained that he was somewhat affected by its evil, and was driven to grab it from her because it had cried out to him, to save it.

'Oh my… you poor dear' the girl whispered softly to him, placing a comforting hand on his face. Link saw by her expression that she believed him. He didn't think she would, but somehow she did believe him. 'Is there anything I can do?' Link was glade to see she accepted his explanation and began to think of what he needed.

'I need some bandages and some hot water. I have some wounds I need to clean up' Link told the slave girl.

She seemed too happy to accept his order and left quickly to gather what he had asked, leaving Link alone with his dinner and the cursed metal. Link peered at the piece that lay on his bed, and quickly returned to the table to eat his meal. Link felt himself being ripped apart. He had said to the girl he was affected by its evil, but now, he wonder just how far gone he really was.

When the girl had brought his requested items, Link went to work on mending his aching body. Link dipped the cloth he was given in the hot water, which he added with a red potion and dabbed it on his wounds. During this time, Link wondered how bad the evil had affected him and how long he had till he became a slave to its evil.

Link had laid the Master Sword down next to him on the table, unsheathed from it cover and watched it closely. The blade glowed softly, filling the entire room with a faint blue glow. The only thing to stand out of this blue environment was the blood red glow that emitted from the Soul Edge, repealing the pure energy from the Master Sword. Link's entire bed was consumed in Soul Edge's aura, and was fighting to gain more evil to consume the entire room that was filled with pure energy.

_It's grown stronger_ Link thought, staring at the area consumed by Soul Edge. Link could not fathom the power this combined piece held, but staring at it now, he begun to understand. He also began to understand that if he kept collecting these pieces, this evil power would just grow stronger. It was a contradiction of what Link wanted, in order to destroy this evil, Link needed to gather these lost pieces, but Link knew what would happen if he did and now wanted not to collect them. But he could not let them fall into the wrong hands, and thus, he had no choice.

Link patched up the last of his wounds and placed his undershirt and tunic back on his body. Link left the water, his sword and shield at the table and left to head for the bed, he needed sleep to regain his lost strength. Leaving the pure blue aura of the Master Sword, Link entered into the blood red aura of Soul Edge and felt his heart tighten. Link grabbed the cursed metal and placed it on the table near the Master Sword.

As he did, the energies of both weapons suddenly attack each other. Soul Edge's piece lashed out at the Master Sword to corrupt its pure power, and the Master Sword tried to do the same. Staring at this battle between the two, Link could feel how opposite his Master Sword was to Soul Edge, almost like Soul Calibur was when it battle with Soul Edge long ago.

Link slide into his large bed and watched the conflicting auras taking place at the table. Link wondered what had really happen at that last battle between swords, when Soul Calibur and Soul Edge had clashed. Soul Edge had shown him glimpses of that final battle, but not enough to tie over his curiosity.

Link held onto that thought, recalling the memories Soul Edge had shown him. It played over and over in his head, that it sent Link slowly off to sleep. As far as Link knew, it was the only thing playing in his head. With the battling between his sword and Soul Edge, Link felt the realness in his memories of the final battle.

It was almost too real.

Almost.


	4. The Next Day's Journey

**Chapter 4**

Link awoke from his sleep with the taste of blood and ash in his mouth. His body ache a little with sore spots all over his body. Link opened his eyes and the morning light nearly blinded him. He was so weak, so brittle he could snap in half from a stiff breeze.

Link sat up in his large bed and wondered how such a soft, comfortable bed and had turned him into such a wreck in the morning. Link rubbed gently at the sores on his arms and lower neck, everything was fine when he went to sleep. Link remembered having taken care of his wounds last night, with the items the slave girls had brought to him.

The last thing he remembered about last night was the dream of the final battle between Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. It was with that, that Link remembered his Master Sword and the large piece of Soul Edge were conflicting against each other at the table when he was about to fall asleep. Link remembered feeling the conflicting auras even when he did fall asleep, making his dreams about the last battle more real.

Link peered over at the table to see if everything was as it should be.

Cleaning his eyes free of sleep, Link froze as his eyes locked onto the table. The auras from his Master Sword and the piece of Soul Edge were still fighting. Link could see the auras flaring and how each aura caused the colour of the room to change from blue to red and then back to blue. Link could feel the fluxing powers emitting from the two battling weapons.

The flowers that sat on top of the table began to change as a result of the battling energies, expressing the feeling that Link felt within him. When the room was bathing in the soft blue glow from his Master Sword, the flowers blossom brighter and their colours shunned brightly, but as the room fall into the evil red glow of Soul Edge, the flowers began to die, withering up and turning grey.

The continuos battle between the two had raged all night, Link guess, seeing as the two were still battling each other. Link began to wonder, if the flowers were changing due to the changing energy flow in this room, what if his pain was caused by the same thing. Link watched closely for the change in auras. When the room became blue, Link felt his strength return and his pains go away, but when the red glow came, his wounds and sores ache a hundred times more.

There it was, a painful answer laid before him. Because of the changing energies in the room, his peaceful sleep was violated and he could not gain back his lost strength.

Link had to stop this, and fast. Link jumped out of bed painfully and walked awkwardly over to the table. Link grabbed the cursed metal and placed it deep within his travel bag. It seemed to do the trick. The battling auras in the room soon changed, leaving only the soft blue glow from the Master Sword. Link could feel the balance of power shifting; he felt the change within his gut and could feel it as his lost strength was slowly regained.

But Link also knew that no bag or special container was going to silence Soul Edge, it might have quiet it down, but sooner or later it would flood through the bag and do its damage. Link could also feel this. Something inside of him knew it too well.

Link shook off that feeling and began equipping his items for the journey to gather the other pieces of Soul Edge, wherever they lay hidden. Link grabbed the travel bag and placed its strap over his right shoulder. The next item was his fable Master Sword, its blade shinning in the soft sunlight. First he grabbed the sword's sheath and then he went to grab the sword itself.

But as his right hand fall upon the sword's hilt, something strange began to happen. The peaceful aura of his sword began to weaver, as if being distorted, like it had been with the piece of Soul Edge. It was then that Link notice small amounts of red energy surging cross the Master Sword's pure blade.

'Oh no… not you too' Link mumbled sadly as he watch the evil energy surge across the Master Sword's blade. Link couldn't believe his own sword had been infected with the evil energies of Soul Edge. Was Soul Edge really that powerful that it poisoned his own sword?

Link watched intently, hoping that somehow it wasn't true. The tales of the Master Sword said the blade could not be handled by evil and that it was a sacred blade that could absorb any type of energy within its own blade and purified it. _But why isn't it working now?_ Link thought staring at the evil energy surging about the blade.

Link sighed aloud as he his hopes of beating the evil blade was slowly fading away. He needed his Master Sword to stay true. But if it was slowly turning evil, how could he hope to beat Soul Edge?

However, Link's hopes were not lost. Staring at the Master Sword's blade, there was a sudden burst of blue light that negated the negative energy off of its pure surface. Link watched with wide eyes as the negative energy that was forced off of the Master Sword was then suddenly pulled back and absorb into the glowing blue blade.

Absorbing the last of the negative energy, the sword glowed brighter as it finished restoring the pure energy into the room.

_Thank the goddesses! _Link sighed thankfully as he stared at his shiny ray of hope, his hope was now restored. The Master Sword was not turning evil, but was trying to handle the countless amount of negative energy that Soul Edge had thrown at it and then tried to purified it.

Link could gather that his Master Sword was having a hard time in purifying its evil. And that was the evil of just two pieces of Soul Edge. Could his Master Sword even purified or even destroy Soul Edge in its true form? Link tried not to doubt the power of his sword; he had to believe his sword was strong enough to do it.

Link once again grabbed his faithful sword by the hilt and returned the sword in its sheath, feeling glad that his sword was still pure.

After placing his Hylain Shield on his back, Link made his way to the bathroom to wash his face clean. Looking at his reflection before the warm water hit his skin; he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Link saw this as another affect of Soul Edge. It was already trying to steal his sanity so it could control him into doing its bidding, and now it was robbing him of his sleep so he couldn't have the strength to resist it powers.

Washing his face and feeling somewhat refresh, Link headed for downstairs to begin his journey. Link closed his door gently as to not make a sound; it was still very early in the morning. Most of the inn people weren't even up yet. Link proceed down the hall and stairs as quietly as he could, even the smallest noise could wake someone. Link reached the main floor of the inn and began to head for the outside world, quickly and quietly.

'Leaving so soon, sir?' came a familiar gentle voice. Link stopped before the Inn's door and slowly turned around to see the slave girl at the front desk, cleaning and polishing the wooden surface. 'What's your hurry?'

'No reason really… I just want to get this journey over with. I can't stand holding onto such a cursive thing any longer' Link explained, lending on the door's frame. The girl smiled weakly as she sort of understood what Link meant.

Link peered at that weak smile and sighed. _How could she understand? Nobody's ever felt evil like this… evil that tries to kill you every step of the way_ Link thought. Though she had held it for only a short while, she was lucky that it didn't try and control her mind like it had done to Link a couple of times. Though they were just mere suggestions, Link had followed those implanted impulses, like Soul Edge had wanted. He couldn't help it; Soul Edge was playing on his deepest thoughts and emotions, and this was just the beginning.

'How did you sleep in your bed, sir?' the girl asked, grabbing an extra cloth to dry off the desk. 'It seem nice and soft… bet you slept like a baby' the girl giggle, holding her right hand up to her mouth to stop her from laughing too loud

'I wish I did…' Link whispered under his breath. The girl was still giggling so she didn't hear him. Once the girl had stopped giggling, Link thought it best for him to say that he did sleep well so that she didn't have to worry about him when he left. Link had the feeling that if he did tell the truth, she would advise him to stay and rest. Link would have welcome that notion and stayed, but he had a job to do and he had to go. This was something that was best not left alone. 'I slept fine… almost like a baby'

The girl smiled again and bowed her head.

'Will you be coming back?' she asked.

Link knew that when his task was done and Soul Edge lay wasted on the floor as nothing more than dust, he would eventually return to this town to only past through to get to the portal that lead back to his world. What else could he do once his quest was over?

Link paused quickly to think what would be worth sticking around for. This was a new world, a whole new place just waiting to be explored. Link could think of a few things that might occupy his time in this world, once his battle was over.

'Yeah, I'll be back' Link said cheerfully as he slowly exited from the inn. Link waved his final goodbye to the slave girl and walked off alone down the empty street.

Remembering the path he and the old man had taken, Link retraced his steps to find the shops he had asked for. It took a while to remember where to go, but after seeing some familiar things Link soon found what he was looking for. Diving into each shop, Link bought a handful of these new world potions, foods, supplies and even weapons. It took him a while to figure out what he needed, but by the end he got what he wanted.

Leaving the shops, Link could never quite understand why everyone went silent when he offered his rupees to pay for the items he wanted. _Is there something wrong with these rupees?_ Link thought, patting his giant's wallet on his side, _everyone seems to act funny when I open my wallet, I wonder why…_

Link didn't know if he could ever get an answer to that question, this world was so different to his own, but as long as he got what he wanted, it made no difference.

Link left the small town behind him and entered the surrounding forest. The old man had told him there was trail that lead to another town likes theirs, which was based on the riverside. The old man told him to inquire for a boat to take him across the river and from there he would have to take a trail to the local city. The old man said to Link, he could gather the required information he wanted there.

Link had no idea what a 'city' was, but he did as the old man had instructed. Link found the only trail that lead out of this town and followed it north through the forest.

Along the way through the thick forest, Link had fallen pray to some of the local creatures of this world, some wolves and bears, nothing that he couldn't handle with his Master Sword. There was nothing too dangerous about this world from what he saw of it so far. But Link knew what he had seen so far was nothing compared to what he would see during his travel. This thought filled his mind with such excitement, it almost made carrying Soul Edge's piece that much easier.

Link took a short break from his journey to eat and rest up. The path was long and would take at least some time in the evening for him to reach the riverside town. Link grabbed a small brown container he had bought at one of the shops out of his bag and opened the lid. Inside contain the last bit of his pumpkin soup that he couldn't finish. To his surprise it was still warm, and had only lost a bit of heat.

These new world material wasn't all that bad. The potions however didn't do as well as his home made potions; they lack the restoring power he needed, and really didn't taste too good on his lips. And they didn't seem to carry any magic restoring potions either; the people he asked didn't seem to know what he was going on about. Link just thought they were out of stock.

Link finished off the pumpkin soup and placed the empty container back into his travel bag, he just wished he had ask how to make it; it was so delicious it made his tongue beg for more. Link wished had he some more, but he didn't, but instead, he grabbed a piece of the cooked fish and had that to silence his tongue and stomach for a while.

Feeling a bit better then he had this morning, Link picked up his gear and continued down the trail. The sun shone brightly overhead, breathing its warmth upon Link as he travelled the woods. Judging by the increase in heat and the increase of light, Link guessed it was about noon, which made his rest stop and snack, his lunch break.

_The day seem to have pasted quickly_ Link thought, knowing full well it was quite the opposite. The day wasn't moving fast at all, it was slowing down the more he travelled this road. From some signs of use, this trail seemed isolated and barren, totally void of life beside him.

Link tried to occupy his mind with some memories of his past: songs, faces, people, items he gathered, anything to past the time. It proved to be even more boring then when he wasn't thinking. Trying something new, Link began to think about this world and what it was like. So far this place was a total mystery, and that was only the beginning.

Link began to imagine bigger towns, busier with life and work, a real hustle of a town, with workers and entertainers flooding the streets, where people were laughing and enjoying themselves. He imagined seeing things that was so mind blowing, he would not have believed it possible himself. His mind was hungry, it wanted to experience such things, and it was yearning for it

Keeping his mind filled with untold imageries of this new world, it seemed to make the travel much faster. He could feel an unknown boost of energy flood into his legs, causing him to walk faster. Link guess his mind was too eager to see the new world as much as he did, wanting him to hurry up and explore.

Link knew there would be something to occupy his time here; he just had to finish his job first before he could rest and enjoy sightseeing.

With this boost of energy in his steps, Link rushed onwards to get to the riverside town. He rather gets there in the light of day then at night.

Link reached the town entrance to the riverside town the old man had spoken of well before evening. Since Link had no means in which to tell the time correctly, Link guessed he had gotten there around three thirty. Link gave thanks to the unknown energy that assisted his travel through the forest before walking into the town.

Just like before, Link was greeted with bewildered eyes from the townspeople who saw him. And just like before, Link could hear the people comment on his ears. _What is wrong with my ears?_ Link thought, wondering why they kept staring at him as he walked through the town.

A sudden thought quickly popped into Link's head. If this was a new world then there was bond to be a difference. Link didn't know what it meant till he looked closer at the inhabitants of this world.

Passing the many townspeople, Link was able to stare closer at their features. This world wasn't too far off from his own world. The people here looked exactly alike, they shared the same hair, eyes nose, mouth, and ears…

Link suddenly froze while looking at a group of young men and women. _Their ears… are smaller?_ Link thought staring at their smaller ears then his own. Now Link was now beginning to understand this place. _The people here in this world have smaller ears, then the people back in Hyrule… my long ears are out of place here, and that's why they stare at me!_

Link smile slightly now that he finally understood why he was always meeting with people's gaze. Link felt this problem to be somewhat solve, he understood why they were staring; now he just had to make them stop. Either they just stop staring or shrink his ears and make them unnoticeable.

Link knew that both options were not possible, but thought his second idea of going unnoticed would make a better approach to this situation.

Looking at the shop's banners in the main street, Link soon found a store that would accommodate his needs. Link rushed into this store and peered at the merchandise. Cloaks filled the store; walls filled and middle isles were fill with different types and different colours cloaks.

It didn't take Link long to spot a prefect dark green cloak that matched his tunic colour. Link walked calmly up to the front desk and laid out the cloak for the storeowner to see.

The storeowner looked at Link the same way everyone else had, staring directly at his ears and not his face. Link solved this problem by opening his wallet and placing two blue rupees on the counter. The owner's eyes quickly shifted from Link's ears to the rupees on the counter, and a look that Link had see many times before appeared on the guy's face.

'T-Thank you, sir!' Link heard as he left the shop, while placing his newly bought cloak on his bold body.

As Link entered back into the main street, he lowered the hood to cover just his ears and not his entire face. Link waited as stood at the shop's door to see the people's reaction to his new appearance. There came a few stares at him, but they were only quick glimpses. No one was looking at him like they had before; he blended into the crowd.

'Much better' Link whispered to himself, baring a small smile upon his face. Link adjust his tunic and cloak before leaving the shop to flow in with the mainstream of the town, he now needed to find a boat that would take him across the river, like the old man had told him.

Link's first stop was the docks.

Built on the edge of the town, where the water and the land connected was the docks. Link walked swiftly upon the nicely polished wooden docks, and made his way through the flow of sailors and passengers heading into town from their long voyages.

Link could see that there were about ten docking ports where ships could dock in and unload their goods or passengers. But Link could only see four ships that were currently dock at the moment. Link guess the other ships were either out on a voyage or were nothing more but mere fishing vessels, or one man boats.

Link peered out upon the river that spread for miles in each direction. _This is no river… it's an ocean!_ Link thought as he stared out at the vast blue water, feeling the fresh cool breeze off the water's surface upon his face. Link at first thought he had entered the wrong town. But this was the only town the trail had lead to and the old man said nothing about passing through a town either.

Link just took it as a mistake on the old man's part. This was the town he was meant to find, it just wasn't a river he was meant to cross, but an ocean.

Link shrugged his shoulders and made his way to each of the docked vessels. The first docked ship was very large and grand with its white sails flapping in the wind. Link approached the ship, but there was no bridge for him to cross to allow him access to the ship's deck. Seeing a sailor appearing with shipping crates on his shoulders, Link called out to him for help.

The young man paused and stared at Link blankly. The young man dropped the crates he was carrying and peered down at the cloak warrior.

'What do you want?' the young man asked. Link shouted back to the young man about his inquiry of a ship that could take him across the ocean. The young man reared back and scratched his head for a second. 'I'm sorry mate, but we just got into port. The captain has already gone to town to recover from the long voyage… you should try one of the other ships, see if they can help you!'

Link bowed his head for the sailor's help and made his way down to the other three remaining ships. The next two ships Link had gone to were nothing but fishing vessel. The decks of these two vessels were filled to the brim with fish. Link had never seemed so many catch fish before. Link wondered what unknown method they used to capture so many fish. Link watched and saw them using some kind of large net, odd as it was, it seemed to do the job well.

Link pulled up to each boat's captain and inquired if they could take him across the ocean. Both declined. They appeared to be working together for a fishing company that was behind in today's order of fish and was too busy to take him across the ocean. Link nodded sadly but continued onwards to the last ship, this time he was hoping it could take him.

The ship was nothing fancy, just a plain wooden ship with a single white sail. The ship appeared in good conditions and looked sea worthy. Staring at the ship closely, Link guessed there was a second level under the deck that lead to a storage level or bedrooms.

Approaching the last ship in the docks, Link really hoped that this vessel could sail him across the sea, he really didn't want to wait around for another ship to dock. Link soon boarded the ship's decks and found four men pulling ropes, tying down the sail and moving boxes from the lower section of the ship to the top deck.

Link wondered which one of these men would be the captain.

'Yo ho!' came a happy sounding scream. Link lifted his head to the mast of the ship to see a man's fast rope decent to the deck. The man with the rope still in hand landed right before Link, bouncing about to shake the slight pain that arose from his landing. 'Got to work on that landing, eh? Stings a bit'

Link didn't know what to say. He stared at the sailor that had drop from the mast and now stood before him. The man wore a white vest about his chest, a pair of gloves on his hands, white pants and black leather boots. Link also noticed the red colour bandana atop of the cheerful man head, _Could this be the captain?_

'What can I do for ye, land lover?' the cheerful sailor asked, baring a bright smile on his face. He spoke with such a twist in his words, he didn't sound normal like the people in the town did. His ascent was different. Link didn't care, he needed to know if this ship could help him or not.

'I'm in need of a ship that could bare me as a passenger. I wish to cross the ocean, captain' Link conveyed his intentions to the captain. The cheerful sailor went silent and suddenly burst out in laughter.

'Aye… this ship will help ya… but I'm not the captain of this fine ship! I'm the captain's first mate, Sanz' the sailor explained, introducing himself to the cloak warrior. _Honest mistake…_Link thought to himself as he watched Sanz laughing a bit more.

'Then, where is your captain, Sanz?' Link asked, staring about at the other sailors that were now watching them. Sanz peered over at the other sailors and mentioned them back to work.

'The captain has just duck into town to drop off a client's goods. He should be returning shortly' Sanz told Link, while tying the rope he had used in his descent to a nob on the mast. 'You can wait here till he comes back… I'm sure he will gladly take care of your needs!'

The sun was slowly setting and the sky was slowly painted orange as a lone figure boarded the vessel.

'Sorry I'm late, men, but our client was so pleased by our job, he had me drinking for a while, almost forgot about the lot of ya!' the lone figure shouted, drawing the attention of the crew. The sailors looked at this man and laughed weakly. The man grinned and then pointed at some barrels placed on the port. 'Don't be thinking I didn't bring ya anything… our payment is my hands and the booze is in yours! Fill up boys!' the man shouted, quickly moving out of the way of the rushing crew.

The man laughed as he watched the men begin to heave the barrels on board. That when he noticed the cloak figure standing on the opposite side of the ship, lending on the railing with crossed arms. The man looked at the cloak figure and made his way to confront this unknown person.

'I've never seen you on me ship before… who be ye?' the man asked with a raised eyebrow. Link didn't know why he was to address this drunk of a man, who seemed to still have his senses. Link went to answer, but he was quickly interrupted before he could explain his business.

'Let me explain, captain!' came Sanz's voice from up atop the mast. 'This be our new passenger! He seeks passage on our ship to sail him to the other side of the ocean! Is that okay with you, Captain?'

_Captain? Him? _Link thought, starring closely at this man before him. This man was drunk he couldn't be the captain.

'Of course it all right Sanz!' the man shouted back to Sanz. Link guess that since the crew seemed to like him, and even Sanz address this drunk as captain, Link had too as well. The captain lowered his head back down to Link and grinned. 'So ye wish to go to the other side of the ocean, huh?'

Link nodded in response. The captain nodded his head slowly and drew in closer to Link.

'What be your business on the other side?'

Link froze. He didn't think it wise to tell this man of his hunt for Soul Edge, yet he felt lying would be just as bad if he were to be founded out. Link quickly thought of a reason that the captain would believe and leave it at that.

'I'm…I'm in search of a rare metal that I have come to understand is on the other side of this ocean' Link explained, giving the captain a half-truth lie. The captain peered silently at Link while rubbing his chin, thinking hard on what Link had said. Link thought his lie was about to be exposed by the look in the captain's eyes, but was surprised when the captain threw his left arm about Link's neck.

'Then this ship will lend you a hand in your search!' the captain shouted, moving his free right hand about the ship and crew, who were still heavying the barrels into the storage level. 'From now on… you be our passenger!' the captain said, slapping Link's back hard.

Link coughed a bit as the captain's hand slammed hard into his back. The captain chuckled a bit while rubbing his head foolishly. 'I'm sorry about that… don't know me own strength'

'That' all right…' Link mumbled, rubbing his back softly.

'Now this here metal you after… what's so rare about it?' the captain asked, moving a bit in front of Link with another raise eyebrow. Link knew in the captain's current state he had believed Link's story. Link quickly decided to bake another half-truth lie to the captain.

'It's a metal that few have seen… people say that this metal give off a red glow, and contains vast powers. I'm a kind of a collector, and this metal had grabbed my interest, so I'm here to find it' Link explained, saying words as they quickly form in his head.

'Is that so?' the captain said with a smile. 'We be in the same trade almost… we're like yourself, but we're what you call 'hunters'. People hire us to have certain items found! They pay very well for the type of items they want, very well, as you can see from the barrels of our latest client. He was very happy to get what he wanted!' The captain watched silently as his men heaved the last of the barrels down below. 'Maybe ye want us to find this metal for ya?'

'No thanks' Link decline the captain's offer. The captain stared at him with a frown on his face.

'Why not?' Link thought quickly to respond to the captain's question.

'I'm new to these parts of the world and in my journeys; I have become quite the exploder. Why hire people to do my job, when I can do it myself and see the world at the same time'

The captain nodded respectfully and patted Link's shoulder.

'A man who likes to see the world, eh? I guess I can't rob you of that then' the captain said, smiling as he did. The captain then turned to his crew who were drinking some of the booze they had earned. The captain coughed slightly and moved a bit away from Link.

'Come now you booze hounds! Prepare to set sail! We're moving out!' the captain order, shattering the silent peaceful environment the crew was enjoying.

'Aye captain!' the crew shouted, throwing the booze in their cups overboard. They quickly rushed about the ship, pulling ropes, moving crates and bringing the bridge back on board. Link watched as a few climbed up to the mast to secure the sail. He saw Sanz whizzing about up there, jumping from rope to rope like a monkey while doing his job.

'Oh, before I forget… what be ya name?' the captain asked, turning around to look at the cloak warrior.

'I'm Link, pleased to meet you' Link introduced himself, giving a slight bow. The captain smiled and walked a bit closer to his new passenger.

'Nice to meet ya Link, I hope you have a strong stomach… there be a storm coming our way, and I don't think its going to be pretty' the captain warned Link as he moved off to ensure the crew were doing their jobs. Link bowed once again as the captain left him be.

After a while, the ship set sail out upon the ocean, leaving the riverside town behind them. Link peered over the rails and watched as the town slowly vanished from his view, just like the sun did as it set behind the mountains in the backgrounds, casting the world in the moon's glow.

Link then set his sights out towards the ocean now in front of him. He grabbed the piece of Soul Edge from his travel bag and held it out to the horizon. Like before, the water lapping at the ship's side was silent as the dark whispers echo in Link's cloaked ears. There came a slight vibration from the cursed metal as the piece's aura shot forth over the horizon, pointing Link in the direction of the next piece he had to collect. The aura then pulsed slowly, indicating to Link the distance he had to travel to find its lost pieces. The faster the pulsing the closer he was.

He peered at the sailors who were working on deck and even the captain at the wheel. He was luckily Soul Edge had only allowed him and the wielders of the cursed metals the ability to see this connection between the pieces. They would probably freak out if they could.

'All right Soul Edge… I'm coming for you!'


	5. Terror of the Sea

**Chapter 5**

Lighting flashed and thunder roared across the night sky. Thick black storm clouds had moved quickly over the open waters where the tiny ship tried to make its journey across the ocean. Heavy rainfall poured down hard upon the ship and its crew. Winds as strong as gales blew hard from the north, bringing strong rushing waves to battle the ship as it travailed.

The crew of the tiny ship ran wildly about, pulling ropes, tying down crates, and above all else, trying not to be thrown overboard by the crashing waves against the ship's hull. The captain braved the wheel, trying with all his might to keep the wheel from spinning out of control and sending the ship into a spin.

Countless waves slammed into the side of the ship, causing water to spill over the railing and onto the ship's deck. With water continuing to flood the deck and storage level of the ship, the rushing crew began to lose their footing on the watery floor and fell harshly upon the ship's deck.

The captain was continually knocked down from the wheel after each crashing wave. There was no way he could stand the sheer force of these monstrous waves. The captain was a strong man despite an odd appearance, but even he couldn't stand these waves crashing into him. It was like water hitting a rock, nothing happens at first, but over time, it grows weaker. The captain felt the same way, being hit as many times as he had, his strength was reducing more and more quickly.

'ARGH! UHH!' came the sudden scream from the Hylian warrior as the rough rocking motion of the ship threw him painfully into the ship's hull of the storage level.

Link bit down on his lip as the pain surged through his back and left arm. With his free right arm Link grasped a nearby rope and pulled himself up to his feet. Link then staggered against the rocking motion of the boat to lunch himself at a nearby pole, to gain some grounds to prevent him from falling again.

'That's the seventh time…' Link grumbled, holding on tightly to the pole. 'How can you stand this, Sanz?'

Sanz was moving supply crates into a corner of the room and tried tying them down so they wouldn't move around and break during the storm. Sanz's once happy and cheerful expression was now replaced with an angry and worried expression. He had never witnessed a furious storm such as this before, nor had the ship. He didn't know if the ship could handle such weather.

'No sweat, Link!' Sanz groaned as he fastened the rope that would hold the crates together. 'When your at sea as long as we have, you get use to the rocking of the water… comes at a cost though. Stepping on land makes us feel a bit ill at times. It leaves afterwards, but that okay with us' Sanz explained, as he moved way from his finish work, trying to make sure the rope could handle the weight of the crates when the ship rocked.

After a few minutes of watching and slight judging, the rope still held strong. The crates neither buckled nor moved an itch thanks to Sanz's handy work.

Sanz smiled and cheered loudly at his success… but his celebration was interrupted as he and Link was sent flying into the hull after another strong blow was delivered to the ship. After the wave had struck the hull, water rushed down into the storage level and strike at the pair harshly in their attempt to stand.

'This is a nightmare!' Sanz shouted angrily as he finally stood up, with his knees under water. 'There no way this is a normal storm!' Sanz turned to Link and help him to his feet.

'Have you ever faced a storm like this before?' Link asked, grasping a hold of a nearby pole. Sanz stared up at the sky from the stairway, to see the lighting flashes light up the dark storm clouds.

'No way… nothing this bad' Sanz mumbled under his breath.

Link could tell that Sanz was worried, it was easy to see in his frighten face. Link felt the same way. He had never witnessed a storm this vicious before, and he was only in the storage level of the ship, and he couldn't see much at all.

'ALL HANDS ON DECK!' came a sudden cry from the captain.

Hearing the captain's order, Sanz dashed up the stairs and disappeared from Link's view. Link watched and was about to follow Sanz up the stairs, but as he began to climb the wet stairs, another wave crashed into the ship, sending water down into the storage level and knocking Link down.

Link flew off the stairs before landing into the water that filled the storage level of the ship. Link arose quickly from the water in panic, with cloak and tunic drenched with water and now feeling twice as heavy. Link shook what water he could from his hair and stared at his reflection in the water.

_This water is going to kill me…_Link thought as he slowly stood up from the water. Staring at the increase of water in the storage level, and feeling the violent rocking of the boat, Link could just picture himself being thrown off the ship by some crashing waves if he decided to go on deck. Link knew if he didn't act soon, his thought of being thrown off would actually happen. _I need to change uniform… and fast!_

Link grabbed his travel bag that was floating just off side of where he stood and placed it on a barrel that seemed too heavy to be more by the water or by the rocking of the boat. Link removed his wet cloak and shoved it as best he could into the small travel bag. With that done, Link grabbed from within his tunic, the Zora Tunic he had gotten from King Zora in Hyrule.

'Prefect' Link whispered as he began removing his wet Kokri Tunic from his body and replacing it with the Zora Tunic. Placing the Zora tunic on his bold body, Link felt somewhat better about this shaky situation. He no longer feared drowning if he was to be thrown off board by rushing water. It would shock him at first, being thrown over board and everything, but then he would eventually accept it and try either getting back to the ship or making the journey on foot on the ocean bottom with the Iron boots.

It was a possibility that he rather not chose.

Now with the Zora Tunic on, Link rushed atop to see what the captain had requested his men for. Reaching the top deck, Link nearly fell over due to the wet wooden surface, but was able to keep his footing.

'Come on! Keep this here ship sailing!' came the captain's screams over the thunder and crashing waves, so his crew could here him. The crew tried giving the captain an, 'Aye captain!' but their voices were not as loud as their captains was and he couldn't hear them, over the waves and thunder.

With rain pouring down his face, Link tried to see how bad this situation was soon becoming. With each crashing wave, the crew were sent slipping in their steps and nearly falling to the ground. Some of the crew nearly fell off the ship entirely, but somehow managed to stay aboard.

Link saw Sanz and three others rushing about the mast, making sure the sail was tied down. Link saw that the men were continually reinforcing the ropes, even after they had already been reinforced. Looking closely, he could see why. The ropes were breaking under pressure from the strong winds; the sail would eventually fly away if left alone.  
Link then turned his attention around to stare at the captain, who he could just see behind the wheel. The captain's face was turning slightly red, even in the dim light of the storm Link could see the colour flare in the captain's face as he used all of his strength to hold the wheel steady.

'I need a hand here!' the captain shouted as he was once again knocked down by a crashing wave. Link made his way to the fallen captain by climbing the stairs at the side of the main cabin. Crouching down to give aid to the captain, he was gently pushed away from the fallen man. 'Don't be worrying bout me, Link! Keep this ship from spinning out of control!'

'What should I do?' Link asked, helping the captain to his feet.

'I need you to take the wheel!' the captain ordered his passenger, but as he gave his order, he suddenly paused. The captain's face went blank as he stared closer at whom he had given the order, and sighed heavily. 'I'm sorry for asking this from you… but I need all the help I can get'

It wasn't really a choice. Link was placed in this situation purely and simply because the storm had made this voyage a danger to the ship and to the crew's lives. All the other men were busy holding the ship together, and Link, being the passenger was the only one not doing anything. The captain had no choice in his weaken state to hold the wheel any longer, and needed a strong person to do it for him.

Link unfortunately was that man.

'Just head the girl straight and we'll make sure she's still fit to swim!' the captain shouted as he leap off down the stairs to assist his crew in maintaining the ship.

Link watched the captain briefly before he took over the captain's post at the wheel. Link sieged the spinning wheel, and forcefully corrected the ships course. It wasn't an easy job for simply turning the wheel about, Link had to fight the strong waves and current to keep the ship forward. Link knew now how hard it was for the captain to maintain the wheel.

From the wheel, Link places his gaze out upon the ocean in front of him. The ship was sailing against the current and the waves themselves were moving towards the ship, to bar its path forward. Link had the notion that his storm, natural or not, was meant to stop his journey forward. Link's mind filled with the thought of Soul Edge. Having pushed him into this world by a summoned wind, Link thought Soul Edge could have summoned this storm, to again try and kill him.

Link would expect nothing less from Soul Edge. He knew Soul Edge was trying to kill him ever since he grabbed a hold of it. Soul Edge was trying to find a new master, a master that could be control or corrupted easily, and someone who was not trying to destroy Soul Edge once it was reformed. But Soul Edge was learning quickly of Link's potential, and knew nothing small would be enough to silence his current master. It was one thing about Soul Edge he hated; Soul Edge's pieces could fully examine its current wielder, from thoughts to feelings and use those thoughts or feelings in its corruption.

But as Link had learned, he was lucky. He was lucky enough to be gifted with the Master Sword, a pure blade that was keeping Soul Edge's evil at bay… for the moment. It was just a matter of time.

Link struggled hard to hold the wheel the captain had entrusted to him. With the water crashing into him and the ship, Link felt his hold on the wheel lessen, his muscles ached and his hands burned as the wheel tried to defy his control. Link didn't know how much more this he could take. His arms could break off any minute if things intensified.

'Grab a hold, men!' shouted the captain from the bottom of the mast.

Link peered down towards the mast and saw the captain throwing ropes to all of his crew, even to the crew climbing about the mast. Link watched as each crewmember grabbed a hold of their own rope and tied it around their waist. Once the crew had tied their ropes, the captain then tied the other end of the ropes to some hooked handles attached to the mast. Link thought it was odd as first, thinking what purpose a rope could do in this situation, but he soon realized what it was meant for.

A crashing wave knocked about some of the crew and even the captain toward the ship's edge, but because of the rope, they could not advance further. The rope had saved their lives for sure, if not for that rope, they would have gone over board.

_The rope… it's a lifeline_ Link thought, with as slight smile.

Link had offered little about the captain. First meeting him in a drunken state made Link think little of him. But clearly he was wrong. The captain held strong leadership's qualities that were hidden under his cool acting nature. But when in danger, those qualities were most apparent.

'Link! I need you to tie this about your waist!' shouted the captain as he climb up the stairs to where Link was station. Link noticed in the captain's hand was an extra bit of rope, just for him.

'I can't let go of the wheel, captain!' Link told the captain as he drew nearer. Link fought the wheel violently and almost to succumb to its will.

'Fine… you just keep the wheel under control… I'll tie the rope' the captain worked quickly to tie the rope about Link's waist, tying a double knot instead of just the one. Link could feel the rough rope tighten about his stomach, even with his tunic and undershirt on; Link could feel bits of the heavy twine poke at his skin.

Finishing the knot, the captain tugged at the rope to ensure it was security fasten to Link's waist, and could not slip off or undo itself during the storm. Just like Sanz's knot down in the storage level, this was just as prefect. Link felt, with a slight pain about his waist that he wasn't going anywhere.

'There! This is be your lifesaver!' the captain yelled as he help Link handle the wheel. With the captain now giving aid to Link with the wheel, the wheel felt less havoc then before. Link's muscles and hands began to feel much better, now that the captain was with him.

Wave after wave kept baring the ship in its advance, trying to throw the entire crew over board and take them to a watery grave. But thanks to the captain's quick thinking the ropes kept the crew from their deaths. The steering of the ship was much more smoother then before. The combine strength of Link and the captain was enough to hold the wheel at bay as both held the wheel firmly in their grasp.

'Are we going to be alright from now on?' Link asked, feeling much more at ease. The captain, looking better after the redness had left his cheeks, turned to the Hyalin warrior and shrugged.

'For now… I can't say. I would like to say we have everything under control, but faith has a cruel sense of humour, at times. So for the moment, we're doing fine' the captain answer, sounding somewhat unsure about his own answer. Link knew too well that some things could easily change, for worst or for the better. If this was a summoned storm by Soul Edge, he knew things would change for the worst. 'Umm…'

Link stared at the captain, who now stared blankly back at him.

'What?'

'Your ears… they're long!'

Link had forgotten he wasn't wearing his cloak anymore. He had forgotten his cloak laid tucked way inside his travel bag that was now floating somewhere down in the storage level of the ship. Link quickly cursed himself, turning his head away from the captain's gaze. _The cloak was drench! There was no way I was going to drag it around now that its twice as heavy!_ Link thought, remembering why he had put the cloak away.

Link peered at the captain quickly and decided to explain his unnatural appearance.

**CRUNCH! SNAP!**

As Link began to explain his origin to the captain, a loud crunching and breaking sound silenced his voice. Both captain and Link turned to the source of the noise and stared on in terror at what had caused it. The mast was beginning to tear itself from the ship's deck, breaking the wooden floor that held the mast in place. Cracks began to surge across the whole deck, passing under crates, barrels, and even the crew's own feet, the more the mast began to break itself free.

'Everybody down from the mast!' the captain shouted, moving away from the wheel. With the captain's added strength now gone, Link once again felt the full force of the wheel return, as did the pain in his muscles and hands.

The return of the wheel's weight was so sudden; Link felt his arms ripping out of their joints. Link bit down on his lip to hold back the pain, but he couldn't hold it for long, soon screaming out in pain. Link was hoping to drew someone attention to give him aid, but his scream was masked by thunder and the breaking of the mast.

'LINK! WATCH OUT!'  
From his own scream of pain, Link was able to hear the screams of both Sanz and the captain reaches his ears. Link opened his eyes slightly to see what both sailor's had screamed for. Once his eyes were fully open, he saw both Sanz and the captain continually shouting at him, but their words were muted by the sounds of the storm.

Link wondered what it was they were shouting out to him, but staring at them for only a brief moment, something quickly blocked his vision. Link stared up and gasped in horror.

'ARGH!' Link shouted, staring up at the mast that was quickly falling down over him. Link was only able to examine the mast quickly before being knocked harshly by its rough landing.

Link was sent flying by the mast's rough impact. The wheel Link had tried to keep under his control was crushed swiftly, as was most of the main cabin. In his flight, Link saw that a section of the mast had broken away and thus was the part that landed almost on top of him.

Link flew briefly from the ship, maybe a metre or less before his lifeline reached its full limit. Link was stopped harshly as his rope griped tightly about his stomach. Link tried to scream, but his screams disappeared as he was swept away in the current

The screams of the crew and captain disappeared and the sounds of thunder crackling, was never heard. Link moved along side the bottom of the ship, tugging along as his lifeline continually dragged him through the water. Link seemed to make no effort in moving, or in trying to climb the rope back to the ship, he just let the ship tug him along the ocean.

_It's nice down here…_Link thought, not hearing the sounds of the intensifying storm or of the crashing waves, hitting the boat. It was peaceful down here, and only he could enjoy it. Link peered at his blue Zora Tunic and smiled easily. It was because of its powers he was able to breathe underwater. As long as he had this on, there was nothing to fear.

After a while, Link wondered what had happen to the crew still battling the waves and storm. Though he could see while underwater, the water made anything he saw disfigured and blurred, there was nothing to make out.

Having the world around him silenced under new scenery of water, Link's mind was able to speak out loudly. The biggest thought was that of Soul Edge and its dark history.

Bringing his thought on about Soul Edge, Link could sense the ominous presence of the cursed metal that was tucked away within his travel bag. But what was frightening about this ominous presence, he was able to hear Soul Edge's dark whisper as if those whispers were coming from a real person.

Link could feel his heart tighten as he listened to the dark piece.

'_I…See…You_' came the accursed dark whispers into Link's mind. The dark blue water Link stared at began to bubble and burn and slowly erupt into a series of hellfire. The water Link had once fallen into now varnished in a mere blink of an eye. The water surrounding was now a barren land of fire and hot ash, covered in eternal darkness.

Link peered around the dark fiery world and wondered what nightmarish world he had been taken to. Making a fully turn around Link was meet with a monstrous eye, wreathed in flames. The large fiery eye peered at the Hyalin warrior and burnt through his flesh to penetrate deep into this mind.

'I…See…You…Link' spoke the dark evil of Soul Edge.

Staring at this eye, Link could picture the sword in its pervious monstrous form. Though Soul Edge was a shape shifter, changing to suite its wieldier, Link saw the sword as it was in its late master's hands. _Nightmare…_Link recalled, remembering the name being mentioned to him once before in the memories of the Final Battle.

Nightmare, the last person to wield Soul Edge when it was in full power, was covered in the dark blue armour of the sword. Link wondered what madness had driven Nightmare to wield such an evil blade, and further wonder, what Nightmare was before he had taken up Soul Edge.

Link stared at the flame-covered eye and slowly opened his mouth to speak.

'Soul Edge… what is your purpose in this world?' Link asked, narrowing his eyes at the single monstrous eye. 'What do you want?'

There came no quick reply, but a deep shallow growl.

'Souls…Blood…Darkness' was the dark eye's reply. Link recalled those three words, 'souls', 'blood' and, 'darkness' within his mind and wonder what it meant.

'And what about the gathering of your shards… what part do they play?'

'Ultimate…Power…Lays…Within'

Link wondered what the hell this meant as well. He was about to ask about it, but Soul Edge had more to say.

'But…Shards…Not…All…That…Is…Needed…' as the dark voice paused, two figures appeared from the shadows. The first figure was entirely bone, radiating odd flames from tiny cracks in its bone structure and a strange eye, similar to that of Soul Edge sat where its chest should be. It looked human, but was far from it. The second figure appeared suddenly in flames. Nothing could be seen behind the intense fire that consumed its body. It was just a being of flame, and evil.

Link peered on in fear, sensing dark energies running through both figures.

'When…Shards…Unite…Power…Will…Return…But…More…Is…Needed'

'…Needed?' Link asked, waiting to hear more.

'When…Complete…I'll…Fuse…With…Spirit…Of…Destruction' the dark voice answered, peering at the fire engulfed figured. As its eye fall on the fiery figure, the figure was quickly sucked up into the giant flamed eye.

The dark eye blinked and then slowly peered at the boned figure.

'And…Fuse…With…The…One…Who…Reads…Minds' its gaze fall upon the boned figure and just like the flame covered monster, it too was sucked up into the giant eye.

The dark eye blinked once more and then peered at Link.

'With…These…Two…I'll…Place…Their…Power…Their…Darkness…Into…The…Vessel…In…Which…My…Being…Will…Control' Link could feel himself slowly being pulled into the eye, just like the two figures had before him. Link stood his ground and fought the pull as best he could. 'Only…Then…Will…I…Be…Truly…Complete!'

Link felt the whole dark world that surround him, fold in half as it and him was sucked helplessly into the dark eye of Soul Edge. Link tried to scream, but his voice was muted by the dark voice of Soul Edge

'This…Will…Come…To…Pass'

Link awoke from his nightmare with a sudden jolt. Link tried to stand but a quick force, pressing down upon his chest pushed him back down.

'LINK? You're alive?' came a husky voice. Link groaned and whizzed as he gave out a mighty cough. His eyes were a bit blurry from the water when he had fallen in the ocean, and quickly rubbed his eyes. The shadowy, blurry figure that called out to him, fell into focus.

'C-captain…' Link mumbled, staring upon the hard details on the captain's face.

Hearing Link's voice the captain and crew cheered loudly to see that Link had survived his ordeal in the water. The Captain help Link to sit up, and softly patted the Hyalin warrior on the back softly.

'It's good to see you're still with us matey!' the captain exclaimed, giving Link's back a couple more pats. 'When that mast fell, and you were knocked into the ocean… we thought you were a goner for sure!' Link peered at the captain, and then quickly looked at his Zora Tunic.

From the crowd of sailors, another familiar figured appeared. Link knew this person just by that happy expression that was on his face.

'Hello Sanz…' Link greeted, as Sanz sat down next to Link and the captain. The happy sailor smiled and nodded his head to Link quickly.

'Hey man… how do you feel?' Sanz asked, handing Link a cup of water. Link took the cup but did not drink it. Link had too much water already, and thankfully gave it back to the sailor. Sanz smiled and placed the cup on the floor.

'Captain… I did as you had asked and the crew is looking' Sanz quickly whispered, drawing closer to the captain. The cheerful expression Sanz had disappeared, and so did the captain's. Their faces were serious now, something was going on.

'Have they found anything?' the captain asked. Sanz shook his head and sighed. The captain groaned and laid his back on the wall. Link stared at the two and wondered what was going on.

'Hey… what's going on, guys? What are you talking about?' both Sanz and the captain stared at Link slowly, and then turned their heads in the other direction. Link followed their heads and found his answer.

Link stood up slowly and walked past the sitting crew, till he ended up with his hands grasping the metal bars to their cell. Link shook the bared door and wondered what the hell had happen while he was sleeping. Link looked at the crew and saw that they had been beaten up. Even Sanz and the captain showed signs of battle.

Link saw signs of cuts on each of the crew's hands, and figured they had tried to break the cell door. Luckily, Link had some spare bombs tucked away in his tunic, and though he hadn't found a reason to use them in this world it seemed the perfect situation for them. Link reached inside his tunic and froze.

'MY ITEMS!' Link shouted as his hands reached deep within his tunic and feeling nothing of his tools. No arrows, bombs, hook shot, giant wallet, nothing. Even reaching for his Master Sword and Shield, his hands grasped nothing but air.

Link stared at the group of sailors that were now staring at him.

'What happened when I was out!' Link asked, staring at the bruised faces of the crew. No one seemed welling to talk. The captain and Sanz seemed the only ones who were in an active state.

Both sailors stood up from the bed that Link had awoken on, and slowly walked over to the cell door where Link was standing.

'After you disappeared into the ocean, we feared you had drown. Your lifeline was caught under the mast, and though we tried to rescue you, we couldn't move the mast' the captain began, staring out of the cell to the storage level of this ship.

'While we tried to recuse you, another ship appeared off our port. They changed direction and soon docked beside us. The ship was huge and grand, something that is not seen very often by common folk. Anyways, they boarded us and help us in retrieving you from the water. We gave them our thanks… and that's when they turned into backstabbers!' Sanz added, his tone of voice matching his displeased and angry face.

The captain nodded and then peered at his crew, beaten and sore all over.

'As you can see Link, we fought as best we could, but alas we did not emerge victories. Too many of them and so few of us… there was no chance for us winning. They took us aboard their ship and left ours to sink and burn into the ocean… those bastards!' the captain cursed, punching the cell door and then shouting out in pain. Sanz sighed and patted the captain's back.

'And what about my tools?' Link asked, feeling his empty tunic.

'When they brought us aboard, they took everything from us, anything that they saw as lethal or valuable that they could sell. They then placed it all in those five chest over there' Sanz indicated, pointing to five treasure chests behind the stairs to the deck. Link peered at the five chests and wonder which one contained his sword and shield. 'Oh Link, that reminds me… they found your bag in the storage level'

Link froze and then turned to Sanz.

'Did they take anything from inside?' Link asked, grabbing a hold of Sanz's vest. Sanz quickly shook his head as Link drew closer to him. Link then let go of Sanz's vest and sank back into the bed.

Link thoughts were long and hard. If they had taken everything from the crew, Link bet the piece of Soul Edge in his travel bag would be among of those stolen. And with the thieves being a bunch of pirates, cruel dark hearted people, Link could just picture the damage Soul Edge could do with these weak-minded bunches.

'I saw them take something…' came a soft new voice. Link lifted his head to a young sailor with short hair slowly stand up amongst the other crew. 'I saw them take something from your bag' the young sailor repeated.

Link stared at the sailor quickly, and then stood up and joined up with this young lad in the back of the cell. Seeing there was an extra bed, Link and the young man sat down. As they did, the captain and Sanz also drew in closer to hear what was going to be said.

'What did they take from my bag?' Link asked, staring deep into the young sailor's eyes. The young man gathered his thoughts and breathed slowly as he began to explain what he had seen.

'They raided our ship before they touched it to high heaven!' the young sailor exclaim, as he peered at his audience before continuing. 'By the time they had everything off our ship and were scouting through our items, they began pulling us into this bloody cell. Anyway, I was the last person in line, and I was watching them going through our things…taking our hard earn money, food supplies and mostly what they took off of you Link. And that's when they got to your bag…'

'And then what…' Link asked, seeing as the young sailor had stop. The sailor rubbed his head, trying to remember what he had seen before he was taken under. The young sailor suddenly remembered and continued on.

'They were tossing things aside, none of the things they pulled out seemed worthy enough to sell… until they found some strange metal that gave off a strange glow… I felt my heart scream out in pain. It hurt!' the man said, clutching at his chest.

Link peered away from the young man as he lend against the wall with his head up towards the sky. Link knew it too well, they had Soul Edge and now it was loose to reck its havoc on the world.

'Soul Edge…'

'And that's when I saw the captain, cloak in a heavy cape snatching the metal from his crew's hands' the young sailor added, quickly rubbing his head. Link and the captain stared at the young sailor, intrigued by what was said.

'You saw their captain? What did that swine look like?' the captain asked, his voice sounding angry and shaky with revenge. The young sailor took a while to remember the exact details, but soon continued to talk.

'He had an old pirates hat on his head, you know, with the long feather, and his cape hid much of what else he was wearing. But I remember seeing his skin and hair. His hair was white with a small hint of grey that drop somewhere along his back. And his skin looked cold, like it had never seen the light of day. The every sight of him chilled my blood… like a nightmare'

The trio sat there, picturing a figure with a cape and old pirates hat, grasping the strange metal the young sailor had described. Link was the only one who knew what the piece of metal was. Soul Edge had found a new master in this old pirate captain.

But what was odd was how the young man described the captain's reaction to the metal. _Snatching it from his crew?_ Link repeated in his mind. It was obvious to Link that whoever this captain was, it seemed he had knowledge of the cursed metal from Soul Edge. And if that were true… it would not be a good thing indeed.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The sounds of a gun firing blasted through the silent air in the small cell, and the sounds of thumping against the deck echo soon after the gun had fallen silent. Everyone in the cramped cell peeped up at the deck overhead, wondering what had suddenly happen.

The captain stood up slowly, still with his head up at the ceiling as he made his way to the cell door. Sanz watched and followed after.

'What do you think it is captain?' Sanz asked as he arrived at the door with the captain. The captain grunted and mumbled as he tried shaking the door.

'Not sure… but my gut is telling me its mutiny' the captain said, as he shook the cell door more violent.

Link turned his head and could only think of Soul Edge. Soul Edge, who drove any weak-minded person to madness, it would explain the gunfire. Someone had the piece of Soul Edge, and everyone around that person ended up with extra iron in their body.

'Who do you think fired the gun, captain?' Sanz asked, lending a hand to help the captain.

'I believe it was the pirate captain' came Link's voice as he neared the two at the door. Both the captain and Sanz paused and moved away from the door as Link came towards them. The captain stared at Link and wonder how he had come at that conclusion.

'What makes you think that, Link?' the captain asked. Link peered at the captain, and then stared back at the cell door, not giving any answer to the two sailors.

Link soon reached inside his tunic and felt around the lower section of his back. Though most of his items were gone because they were either dangerous of valvule, Link knew that two items would still be left with him. Sieging the item from his lower back, and breathing a quick sigh, Link revealed a pair of Sliver Plated gloves. Link knew his gold pair would have been taken because they appeared to be valvule.

'The Sliver Gauntlets… ' Link whispered as he stared at the sliver plated gloves. Link quickly removed his ordinary pair and replaced it with the silver gauntlets. Even without his main weapons, Link was still a dangerous warrior… as long as he had some of his tools. Link quickly stood side on and ready his right fist for a punch.

'When I knock this door down, gather you items and get ready for a fight!' Link ordered the crew that was slowly standing up behind him. The captain looked at Link blankly as Link stood on a side stance.

'What makes you think you can knock that door down?' the captain asked, seeing as he had tried many times and failed.

'A hunch…' Link whispered before letting his right fist fly into the door.

The cell door broke from its hinges and flew roughly into the staircase on the other side of the room. The crew gasped at Link's show of power as the cell door lay upon the stairs. But once they were able to comprehend what had happen, they rushed out of their small cell and retrieved their lost items from the hidden chests under the stairs.

Link watched from a distance as the captain and crew equipped their swords and lost items. Each crewmember drew out a sword and pistol and readies themselves at the stairs, awaiting the caption to give the order to advance and slay their enemies. The captain stood beside Link and drew his sword.

'Well Link… I don't know how you were able to break that door with a single punch, but I see you're a man of hidden talent' the captain complemented, patting Link's back with his free hand.

Link nodded and smiled at the captain's word.

'Link! This chest be yours' a group of the captain crew said, heaving a chest in front of the Hyalin warrior. Link thanked the group and opened this rather large chest. Just like the men had indicated, this chest was all his. Opening the chest revealed to Link his Master Sword and Hyalin shield on top of his many other gathered items, even his travel bag was there, still with most of its items still inside. All except the cursed metal that was maybe in the pirate captain's hands.

After a while, Link placed the last of his stolen items back into his tunic and travel bag. Link felt better knowing he had all his items back, though they weren't sitting in their comfortable position as they had before.

'Much better' Link mumbled, drawing his Master Sword from its sheath and Hyalin Shield from his back. Link turned to the captain and nodded, signalling that he was ready. The captain smiled and stared at his own crew staring back at him. He thought what would happen if there were still some men left, would him and his men be able to handle this band of pirates.

'Alright men… CHARGE!' screamed the caption.

As the signal was given, Link, the caption and his crew charged out of the storage level of this grand ship and spilled out onto the deck. They're screams echo loudly in the silent air but were quickly silenced with gasps of horror.

All over the deck were the bodies of the slain pirate's crew. The crew of this ship lay dead upon the deck, their blood pouring out of a signal wound, where the bullets had passed through. Their faces expressing true horror at their last moments of life, before the cold iron passed through their bodies to end their existence

'Oh my god!' the captain gasped lowering his sword and pistol at the sight of the dead bodies. 'What the hell happen here?' the crew was thinking the same thing. Link heard a few of them spill their guts as the smell of blood fumed into their noses. Those that held their stomach were made uneasy by the mere sight of the bodies and wished they had chuck… to make themselves feel somewhat better.

Link on the other hand was not too distracted by the bodies; he just tried not to look at them. His eyes were fixed on the figure near the front of the ship, holding his cursed metal.

'Captain… get your men off this ship' Link whispered, as he began to walk towards the figure. The captain stared at Link as he walked towards the cape-wearing figure. The Captain wanted to stop Link and talk some sense into the young lad. But staring at the bodies and seeing how far Link was already ahead of him, the captain did as Link had said and quickly and quietly walked his men off the boat.

'At long last… after all my searching! I finally found a piece of you… my beloved Soul Edge' came the husky voice from this pirate captain. The pirate grasped the piece within his gloved hand and then chuckled evilly.

'I see you know about Soul Edge' Link said, standing a bit behind the pirate.

The pirate stopped laughing and froze as this unknown voice interrupted his train of thought. The pirate didn't turn to face Link but only began to breath heavily.

'So… you are the one that was carrying this piece of Soul Edge, huh?' the pirate captain asked, turning his head slightly about to gaze at the Hyalin warrior. Link caught a glimpse of the pirate's eye connecting with his, and felt a terrible darkness past through him. Link stared into those clear white eyes and shivered.

'That's right! And I don't like things being stolen from me, especially when this pieces harbours such an evil nature…' Link hissed, pointing his Master Sword at the cursed metal in the pirate caption's hand. The pirate peered at his sword and then laughed wickedly.

'Ha-ha! I see… another goody-to-shoes seeking to rid the world of Soul Edge, eh?' the pirate chuckled, rearing his head back before laughing a loud. This pirate seemed to hide something from Link, and Link could feel it wasn't something that was going to be nice. Link felt something very wrong here, and it felt like it was just going to get worst. 'Well then… best not let you keep waiting, huh?'

The pirate captain spun around and shone his true horror upon the Hyalin warrior. Link was rushed with a hard fever that only Soul Edge's piece was able to bestow upon him. Link staggered backwards, trying to hold himself from crumbling under the evil that radiated from this figure's body.

_What evil it this?_ Link asked as he stared at the pirate captain who seemed to laugh at his pain. Link peered at Soul Edge's piece in the pirate's hand and wondered how its evil was radiating so strongly from this man. It wasn't long before Link found out.

Having bestowed upon each carrier of its accursed pieces, Soul Edge granted a special gift to see its other pieces,. Link looked upon the pirate's body as a mere shadow, and peered at the Soul Edge's pieces that lay embedded in this man. Each radiating its own evil energies with the man's own hatred. Four pieces, plus the one he held in his hand resonated with each other, combing the evil power within the pirate.

'Oh, goddess! What is this abomination?' Link whispered as he held high his Master Sword and Hyalin Shield.

'ABOMINATION!' the pirate captain shouted, hearing Link's whispered. The pirate's clear eyes narrowed as he glared at Link.

'I am beyond anything you would understand…I am the dread pirate Cervantes de Leon!'

Link didn't care for this man's name… but something else frightened him, but Link could not understand what it was. What was causing this fear within him to squeeze at his heart? Link knew the pieces of Soul Edge embedded into this man's body was putting him off, but there was something else, something darker.

It was then that Cervantes placed Link's piece of Soul Edge on the wooden deck to quickly grab at his own weapons; a dagger and long blade. The dagger was modified to include a gun at the blade's base. Link guess it was the same gun that was used to slaughter the pirate's crew. His guess was right after all.

But staring at the other blade in Cervantes's hand caused Link to freeze.

'No… it can't be…'

'But it is!' Cervantes shouted, pointing the blade that Link was staring even closer to the Hyalin warrior.

'It is… SOUL EDGE!'


	6. Dreaded pirate, Cervantes

**Chapter 6**

'This is Soul Edge!' Cervantes shouted, holding the cursed blade above his head.

As the pirate held the cursed blade above his head, it began to radiate a dark blue evil aura. In reaction to the aura, the pieces of Soul Edge embedded in Cerveantes' body began to resonate and also emitted their own dark blue aura. Link watched as the two auras fused into one major evil aura and felt the evil energy grasp at his heart.

Link's mind was filled with confusion as he stared at the sword that Cervantes claimed to be Soul Edge. Feeling its dark energy confirmed the pirate's claim and caused the Hyalin warrior to be even more confused. His mind raced with the images of Soul Edge as it was in the final battle with Soul Calibur. The sword he had imaged in his head was nothing like the one this dread pirate had.

Link tried to figure out what was going on here, and soon found his answer. The answer however didn't make this situation anymore clearer.

The dark blue evil aura was not the only aura Link saw. Mixing in with Cervantes' aura was the aura from Link's piece of Soul Edge, giving off its own dark evil red aura. It was then that Link saw there was a different in the two sword's auras. Link was puzzled at the sight of the two different auras. If his piece was from Soul Edge and it came from the one sword, why were they emitting different auras? There were too many questions Link needed answered and decided to see if the pirate Cervantes could shed light on the situation.

'That… can't be Soul Edge' Link stated, though not sounding too sure of his answer. Cervantes lost his smirk as Link said that. The pirate lowered his blade and grunted heavily.

'And what makes you sure of that?' Cervantes asked, pointing his evil blade at Link. Link felt its energy reach out to him, calling for him to offer his soul to its evil. Link also felt his Master Sword hindering the evil that the sword was emitting, and was doing so for some time.

'That piece I carried is emitting much stronger energy then that of your…Soul Edge' Link explained, casting his gaze on the cursed metal on the deck. Cervantes also peered down at the metal that was emitting a different colour aura to his own blade. 'Even the auras don't match! They may react to each other, but their not the same… and I'm not sure I understand it at all'

'Ha-ha-ha!' came a wicked laugh from Cervantes as Link finished. Link peered at the pirate and wondered what he said was so funny.

'I'm sorry…what's so funny?'

'You, my boy… you've carried around that piece of Soul Edge and you've yet to understand its history!' Cervantes explained, chuckling wickedly. Link was a bit put off, but kept his cool. The pirate soon calmed down and stared at Link with an evil smile. 'I sense Soul Edge has recently touched you…'

'Touched me?' Link asked. Cervantes nodded and his smile grew.

'It's an evil blade, and uses its dark power to gather souls with its host, as you might have already known. But let me tell you something you might have yet to learn…' Cervantes paused to draw Link into suspense. Link waited for the pirate to continue and watched carefully for any quick movement. Cervantes saw Link raise his guard and smiled even more. 'There were two cursed blades…two Soul Edges'

Link froze and started to go pale. _Two cursed swords?_ Link thought after hearing Cervantes. Link thought it might have been a lie, but Cervantes' face was not lying, and the sword he held felt like Soul Edge. Was it possible? Link thought about it, and somehow, it does make sense.

'Then… that means, the piece I carry is not of your sword' Link figured, peering at his piece of the cursed metal. Cervantes nodded as this young man began to understand, but there was still more to tell. Cervantes cleared his throat and continued.

'That's right. You seek the Soul Edge that was stolen from me years ago! Stolen from me when I was defeated, by some young Greek girl! Oh, how sadden I was when that girl broke my sword… and then that knight, stealing the other from me! It makes me mad just remembering!' Cervantes shouted, lifting his head to the sky and screaming to high heaven. The ship began to rumble as Cervantes reached his peak, causing his aura to flare wildly.

_Such anger!_ Link shouted in his mind, as the ship began to rumble. _Cervantes… you said you had one stolen from you…and one broken… does that mean, you once had both Soul Edges?_ Link could have just imagined two Soul Edges wielded by the one man. How much evil would have been flowing through those swords? Link recalled that Soul Edge used its wielder and could nearly take control over its host. With both Soul Edges in hand, would Cervantes have had any will of his own?

As Cervantes calmed down, and Link removed his hands from his long ears, the Hyalin warrior suddenly made a connection in Cervantes' words. What Cervantes had describe and from what Link had seen in his dream from Soul Edge, it was making sense.

'Nightmare…' Link mumbled, peering at Cervantes who now looked gravely at him. 'It was Nightmare that took the other Soul Edge from you, wasn't it?' Link asked. His questioned seemed to upset the pirate greatly as Cervantes began to walk closer to Link.

'No… not Nightmare. Nightmare is the evil entity created from Soul Edge, to do its bidding… no, Soul Edge was taken from me by the innocents that now sleep inside that dark armour' Cervantes explained, ending his walk only seven feet away from Link. Though the pirate's approach was most unwelcoming, Link didn't buckle.

'The innocents inside Nightmare?' Link asked, rising an unsure eyebrow.

'Yes… the man originally known as Siegfried. That was before he took my sword and became the walking slave of Soul Edge, know as Nightmare!'

'Siegfried, huh?' Link had wondered what Nightmare was before he had taken up Soul Edge, and though it wasn't much, Link at least knew that he was a knight name Siegfried. Link knew what it took to be a knight, and if Siegfried was a knight, it had meant that he was brave and kind. Though Link could not understand what drove the man to take up such an evil blade. Not unless he was tempted by something. 'I would like to meet this innocent one day… I wonder what he's like.'

'Huh! Like it matters anyways…' Cervantes hissed at Link's response. 'As soon as I find Nightmare, I'll regain my lost Soul Edge! And with my reunited blades, I will destroy the lowly servant and rule this world into darkness!' Cervantes shouted, rising his Soul Edge and gun-dagger to the sky. 'I will be at the eye of the coming storm of darkness, and wield power over all creatures!'

Link back away as the pirate once again flared his dark blue aura. This pirate was just like the many evils he has faced in his journey, and each had tasted the tip of his blade. It now appeared that if Cervantes was to get to Nightmare and reclaim his lost Soul Edge, the coming darkness Link saw would come down in hellfire.

It would seem his Master Sword had a date with the weaker of the Soul Edges.

'I can't let you do that, Cervantes' Link shouted, causing the pirate to stared at him with narrowed eyes. 'You see, I'm here to reclaim what you stole from me… and then, I'm going to find the Soul Edge that Nightmare has, and then I'm going to drive it into the ground and evaporate what's left of it!' Link smiled and pointed his Master Sword at the dread pirate. 'That evil sword will never rise again! And you and anyone like you who try to interfere with my plans can tell it to my pure blade!'

The pirate lowered his arms and narrowed his eyes further. Link felt a dark anger towards him building within the pirate. A hatred fuelled by his Soul Edge.

'Boy! You just sealed your fate!'

'I'm not the only one whose fate is sealed, Cervantes' Link mumbled with a smile. Cervantes threw his arms about like crazy, shouting cursive word to Link. It took a while before the pirate stood in a fighting pose with Soul Edge in right hand above his head and his gun-dagger in his left hand by his side.

'Come at me boy! And let fate decide which one of us is fated to die here!'

Both warriors stood ready, with their weapons armed for battle. The arena being a ship, with corpses of the slain crew would make this battle tricky. Not only would they have to watch their opponent, but they also had to watch where they stepped.

Link quickly examined his opponent to determine how tough a battle this could be. By looking at Cervantes and his weapons, Link figured he was more the offensive type, attacking and attacking till his opponent lay defeated before him. Link knew that such actions were costly and risky, but Link felt that Cervantes would have known that having two weapons meant little defence and would have, in some way corrected that.

And Link was about to find out how well Cervantes had corrected his only flaw.

Cervantes started the battle in a rush attempt to gain the advantage. Link gathered from his past battles with countless opponents beginning the same way. It's why Link usually didn't make the first move, he waited for his chance.

Cervantes attacked with his gun-dagger to Link's right side, while also attack with Soul Edge to the left side of Link. Link blocked the gun-dagger with his shield and quickly blocked the cursed sword with his Master Sword. Sparks flew as both Swords battle. Not just physically but also with their powers. Cervantes then slide his gun-dagger across Link's shield to his right shoulder and tried for a wide slash.

Link had no time to raise his shield to block but decide to escape the situation with a back flip. The dagger near missed him, but Link knew if the situation was to come again, he would not be so lucky. Link knew through his back flips Cervantes would come charging at him and attack when Link makes his final landing.

In midst of a back flip, Link quickly gathered his strength for a counter strike. Link nearly finished flip, and as he thought, Cervantes was not too far from attack range. Link used the momentum as he landed from his flip and attacked with a jump slash. The pirate did not expect such a move, and was thrown backwards by the attack.

The pirate rolled across the ground, almost lifeless from the attack. The attack was dead on and looked to have hit Cervantes in the head and down his chest. There was no way to survive such an attack…

…But Cervantes did.

Cervantes jumped up to his feet as he ended his roll across the deck. He cracked his neck and again readies himself for battle. Link stood there baffled at Cervantes. The pirate was still alive, and even after such an attack. The attack left a slash wound down Cervantes' face and on his chest that Link saw through torn clothes. But no blood was pouring from the deep cuts.

'What… how?' Link stuttered, staring at the wound his attack left.

Cervantes stared at Link's baffled state and quickly took advantage of it. Seeing the body of one of his slain crew, Cervantes kicked the body into Link. Link was still a bit baffled but dodged the coming body. Link's mind was lost in confusion, and because he couldn't concentrate or focus, Link didn't see the folly in his actions. The body was a decoy to get Link off balance and Cervantes had used that moment of confusion to his advantage.

Cervantes appeared from behind the body and delivered a range of attacks. Cervantes began to slash wildly at Link. His dagger and Soul Edge began slashing at Link's skin and clothes. The pain was almost unbearable. The dagger was nothing, just a simple scratch, but his Soul Edge left a fire burning in his wounds.

'Now, Die!' Cervantes shouted as he kicked Link into the mast of his ship. Link hit the mast painfully and slumped down to the floor. His open wounds began to ooze blood, staining his blue tunic and undershirt. The fire left in his wounds burned and ached all over, and Link could feel his Master Sword trying to sooth his wounds while battle the evil now entering his body.

Cervantes smiled and walked casually with both weapons resting on his shoulders.

'Oh, did I forget to mention that I am dead?' Cervantes said sarcastically, giving a little chuckle as he approach Link. 'Dead as can be, and have been for some time, you know!' Cervantes soon stood over the Hyalin warrior, still bleeding from his wounds. Link peered up at the pirate and coughed.

'You're…crew! Don't you have… any respect for them?' Link asked, speaking slowly to save his strength. Cervantes sighed and peered at the bodies of his crew.

'Nope, not really' he said, with no trace of remorse. 'In fact… I'll tell you this. This be the second time I've slaughter me crew. Nothing but a spineless bunch, unworthy of severing under my rule! But their souls were rich… and that why I kill them… I need more souls! And yours is strong… I think I'll have it'

'Then I'm sorry to disappoint you!'

Link suddenly jumped up to his feet and delivered a spin kick to Cervantes' face. The pirate staggered backwards, groaning as he held his face. Cervantes then lowered his hands to being his revenge on Link, but brining his hands down from his face, Cervantes could only watch as Link deliver his own attacks upon the pirate.

Link began slashing, stabbing and kicking the pirate about the ship's deck. Link was empowered to end this monster's existence that his painful wounds had been silenced. Link attacked the dead pirate with countless stabs; his arm and sword moving so fast it was nearly a blur. Link then popped the pirate up in the air with a cyclone attack.

But Link did not end it there. Link brought himself down to the ground to ready another attack. Link reared his left arm back, bearing the Master Sword and began to empower the blade for an attack. Link didn't need it to be much, just enough to cause damage to the falling pirate. Link watched carefully at the pirate's rate of decent and waited for the right time to unleash his attack.

'Now!' Link shouted, unleashing his powered up spin attack. Link spun across the deck and soon caught Cervantes in his attack. The pirate's dead body was slashed further before the attack threw Cervantes back to the nose of the ship, where he had been standing before the battle began.

Link planted his foot on the deck to stop him from spinning around. Link smiled as his attacks made their mark, but he felt a little annoyed his attacks did not kill the already dead pirate. Cervantes slowly and painfully stood up after Link's attack had finished. Though dead, and not able to feel pain, he was left in a weaken state. More then Link he gathered as Link was walking normally. The pirate bared his teeth in hatred at the Hyalin warrior and grasped his weapons tighter.

'Are you sure you could handle another blow, Cervantes?' Link asked, staring at the pirate's actions. 'Even for a dead man, you can't take much more of this'

'Shut up!' Cervantes growled, breathing slightly irregular. 'I'll cut you down… and feast on your soul!'

Link sighed and shook his head at Cervantes' stubborn attitude. He just didn't know when to quit, and it look to Link that he might be the one to teach Cervantes some manners. Seeing as the battle was in Link's favour, Link rushed at Cervantes to deliver the final blow.

'Got ya' Cervantes mumbled as he lifted his gun-dagger to Link, aiming the gun's pistol to the rushing warrior. Link's eyes widen as he saw the foolishness of his action. Link was too close to the Cervantes for the bullet to miss him, but tried anyway, taking a risky side dive to the left.

The gun crackled as the bullet was fired, and Link shouted out in pain as the bullet hit his right arm. The dive had saved his life, but costed him the use of his right arm. The right arm that held his shield was now wounded and Link knew he wouldn't be able to wield the shield as it weighed too much. He was now defenceless. Link dropped his Master Sword to place pressure on his new wound.

'How could I have been so careless?' Link whispered; apply more pressure to his wound. Link had forgotten all about the gun attached to dagger. The same gun that ended the lives of Cervantes' crew.

Apply pressure to his arm; Link was cast in the shadow of the looming pirate Cervantes, who quickly brought both gun-dagger and Soul Edge over his head. It appears Cervantes was going to deliver the final blow to Link. Link stared up at the pirate and peered into those cold clever eyes.

'I'll see you in hell!' Cervantes shouted.

'You first!' Link screamed out louder. Cervantes laughed wildly at Link's last words and raised his blades higher. Link then removed his right arm from his wound and grabbed at his Master Sword, thrusting the blade into the pirate's dead body. If it was one thing Link could count on, it was that he was much faster then normal opponents.

The pirate screamed out as Link's pure Master Sword burn at the evil body of Cervantes. Light from Link's blade pulsed out and surged across Cervantes' body. The pirate was shaking as his evil energy was being destroyed and his very existence soon coming to an end. But Cervantes was not done living. Cervantes removed the sword painfully from his chest and quickly leaped off the ship.

Link rushed over to the side to see where Cervantes had gone, as to finish the evil apparition. But he disappeared into the dark water, leaving no trail for Link to follow. It was safe to say, Link had won his battle but just nearly.

With his foe fleeing and him in his current state, Link did not want to push things further. The battle was over and that's that. Link used his left arm to place his Master Sword away and then attempt to place his shield on his back. It took a while but he managed. It was after that, that Link soon stood over his piece of Soul Edge, still radiating its aura.

Link knew in his weaken state the cursed metal would try its hardest to end his life or even tried to control him. It was now that Link had to be strong. Link gathered his lost metal, and with it in hand, Link walked off the ship to recover his strength.

Stepping off the ship onto a dock, Link saw the captain and Sanz waiting by a pile of crates. The pair greeted the warrior quickly before noticing how much of a bad state he was in. they rushed over to Link and gave aid in carrying him further up the port.

Taking him near what appeared to be a storage bunker, the captain and Sanz began bandaging Link's wounds. As they nursed him to health, they told Link the ship was docked in a cavern off the port they wanted. Some secret cove that nobody even knew existed. They explain that this place had been used recently, mainly by the crew that was now wiped out by their own captain. It was full of riches and other items. Nobody could gather exactly how long these pirates had been operating for. The loot was enormous.

They also explain to Link that if he wanted to get to the city, there was a flight of stairs that lead to the surface. Link thanked them and drank a red potion to help with the finished work. It was then Link explained his true reason for seeking the metal. He then explained how the pirate captain Cervantes was also looking for Soul Edge and its wielder Nightmare.

As Link had thought, their expression changed quickly. But they seemed to understand. They appeared to have heard of Nightmare before and of the evil he had done to this world, just by swing his blade about. It was hard for them to understand that the sword they thought was a treasure was nothing more than a soul thirsty blade, wanting to bring darkness and chaos to this world. Link now felt a lot better knowing he could tell the truth, and wished he had from the start to save him the trouble.

'Well then… this is where we part ways, I'm afraid' the captain said sadly as the trio emerged from the hidden stairs case.

The captain lifted a hatch and revealed to them the outside world. Link, Sanz and the captain appeared from the hidden stairs and stood a top a cliff, where the ocean laid behind them and a field of open green grass laid before them. The wind swept softly across the field and gently massaged their faces, while the sun breathed its warmth upon them.

The trio absorbed the warming environment and smiled brightly. Their hard day was over and now a peaceful rest had been granted to them. Link would have like to have said that today had been a tiring day and it was over, but he knew in his journey of defeating Soul Edge, things would only get worst.

'Are you going to leave us now, Link?' Sanz asked patting Link's back. Link's mind wondered a bit, trying to figure out how he would give his answer. Link knew he was worn out and weary and wanted time to rest his wounds, but he needed to press on and find an inn to stay at before the day's out.

'Yeah… I guess so' Link sighed, as he turned his gaze from the grass field to the captain and Sanz. 'What about you two? What are you and the crew going to do now that your ship is destroyed?'

Both Sanz and the caption looked at each other and smiled warmly. Link stared at them and wondered what they were pleased about.

'We're far from finished, Link. We have another means to do business and I think this new vessel will help us, just fine' Sanz explained, laughing a bit after he was finished.

'…'

'Come on, Link! Do you think we're just going to leave that grand ship to remain down there? Once we clean her up and get rid of the bodies, she'll be under our control… business will continue' the caption finished, staring out upon the open ocean. 'We're sea lovers… and that's all we know. I hope you understand'

Link really didn't understand. They had a fortune in their hands, and yet, they wanted to continue their jobs as hunters. Did they want to add more to that bounty, or was it something more. Link couldn't begin to understand their reasons, but decided if it's what they want, them let them do it.

Link smiled and waved his goodbye as he venture out into the ever green grass field. The pair on the cliff could just see the Hyalin warrior off because of his standing out blue tunic. It wasn't till Link reached the forest, that he too lost view of his friends on top the cliff.

Passing through this forest and soon finding a road, Link was once again on his own for the long journey to destroy Soul Edge. But Link felt somewhat different here in this new place. A sort of calming environment welcomed him, and gave him strength.

Link wasn't sure why this place gave him such a warm feeling. But Link didn't mind. His body could use such a calming environment, to ease his worried body. He was so frightened of this new world that he couldn't relax, not even a little, because he feared the unknown.

Link now felt like he could fall asleep right now and then and not fear being attacked by man or beast. Even his Master Sword seemed to radiate more brightly being in this place. Link could feel the pure power of his Master Sword strengthen and Soul Edge's piece weakened.

A heavy burden lifted from his shoulders and Link was able to walk better through the forest. This was most welcome indeed.

After a while, Link peered out across a clearing to a large establishment across an open field. There were a few farms and houses, and then there was a great wall that housed many more buildings. One building in which stood out from the others. It was a large castle like buildings that sat atop a raise. The castle was whiter then the castles in his world, and a lot different in design, a lot different.

Link stared blankly at this sight and marvelled at its splendour.

It wasn't till later that Link finally moved from that spot within the forest. He started out down the trail that would lead him to this 'city' as the captain and Sanz had kept calling it. Nearing the end of the forest, Link saw many people moving about the farms, each working hard to get their harvest in. Link was about to move out and enter this outer establishment from the wall, but remembered how people reacted to his appearance.

His long ears for one thing and his tunic was covered in his own blood. It wouldn't look pretty to walk in as he was. Link sat his travel bag down and grabbed his cloak and his green tunic. Closing the travel bag, Link adjusted the hood on his clock to cover his ears and slowly proceeded towards the walled city.

'I hope things get better from here on in…' Link whispered, as he left the forest cover and entered the open field. 'I can't take too much more of this…'

And with that, Link headed down the path towards the castle wall. Watching and wondering what waited beyond the walls.

'Okay… here I go!'


	7. Ming City, China

**A/N:** Sorry to all my readers who had to wait. I'm doing Tafe now, and as always it taking up most of my time. So yeah… sorry! Please don't hate me, but do keep reviewing. Enjoy the chapter

**Chapter 7**

Link passed through the small village that lay on the frontier of the walled city. Houses, farms, stables and workshops filled this small village all the way to the mighty city. Link had originally thought this place to be where the peasants, or 'lower class' as he thought, would live… but these people were living much grander lives then that of his world, far beyond that of any lower class person he had meet.

Women wore bright makeup and beautiful coloured robes that flowed down to the feet, and their skin glowed heavenly. He even saw some women wearing workers clothes to work in the grain fields for the harvest. The men, depending on their job or profession either wore torn pants with shirts that had torn sleeves to expose their huge muscles, or wore high-class clothing. The whole village seemed to be, in Link's eyes, some kind of royalty. The clothes matched those of consul men or princess, or someone in those high-ranking positions back in his world.

Link felt somewhat lost in the scheme of things. Here he walked into this village or small outbound town wearing leather boots, white tights, a green tunic, and white undershirt, covered all by a dark green cloak that hide his ears from the public view.

Link felt like he was back in that riverside town with all the people staring at him. The villagers watched his steps with such intensity and caution that they shook with each step he took. It was like they were afraid he might strike out at them if they didn't show their fear to him. From his cloak, Link's bright blue eyes shifted among the different faces that peered at him.

They stared at the cloaked figure but not out of fear of fright as Link had originally thought, but merely as a humble gesture of respect and honour. As Link stared back at these villagers, they bowed their heads and then knelt on the ground before him.

Now… Link was totally lost.

Link paused and stared at the bowing masses about him. He peered at them and wondered why they were showing respect to an outsider like himself, especially to one not from their world. Link rubbed his hair through his cloak and decided quickly to continue on. It was enough for him to be somewhat lost in this world, and to be experiencing such new sights, but to have experience such a thing without knowing why, juts didn't feel right. Even if it were just to show respect, they wouldn't have if he pulled back his cloak.

Continuing to move towards the walled city, the bowing people continued to bow as he past. Link slowly warned up to this show of respect, even if he couldn't understand why, and enjoy their hospitality. But he soon past through the outside village and stood before the stonewall and it's Iron Gate. Link peered back at the village and though for only a short while, he liked it there.

'You there! What business do ye have here!' came an unknown voice.

Link turned around and stared up at the young face atop of the stonewall. A young sentry, maybe about twenty stared down at Link with harsh eyes. 'If ye got no business here, please leave!'

'I only wish to seek some information!' Link shouted back his reason for venturing to this city. Link knew that sooner or later he was going to be asked exactly what information he was seeking. He didn't know if mentioning Soul Edge would be a good idea, but decide that if he was asked, he should just bare the truth and see where it would take him.

After hearing Link's reason, the young sentry called forth another of the guards. The two guards were whispering to each other until and third joined the pair. This new form trio gossiped over Link's intention until one of the guards disappeared from his view.

'Wait there!'

Link nodded his head slowly, accepting the given order and slowly sat on a nearby rock as he felt he was going to be waiting for a while. Link opened his travel bag and removed two of the new world items from his collection. Link opened a foil wrapped sandwich and slowly ate at this new world food, and drank fresh water from another oddly shaped item that he thought to be a bottle.

Enjoying this snack, Link peered back at the highly fashioned houses in the village and thought how lucky these people were with all they had going for them in this world. Link just wished that his people could enjoy such splendour, as these people were maybe even for a little.

'Are you the one seeking information?'

Link's thoughts were suddenly broken as another rough voice called out to him. Link peered up from his rock to this new figure atop of the wall. There, a man dressed in a dark blue shirt appeared from behind the stonewall. The man had short jet-black hair, a small moustache covered his upper lip and Link thought his eyes were somewhat closed.

Link peered at this man quickly before standing up.

'Yes, I am the one seeking information' Link answered to this broad man. Judging by his appearance, Link could tell that this man had seen many battles, and by his stance, he was some type of military person. Link knew the kind of military type the feed on wars, and dark times, and hoped he was not dealing with one of those kinds of people.

'Listen… I don't mean to sound rude, but we have no time to help you…we're currently in search for something, and we can't spare any of our resources to help you' the man told Link, expression a heart felt apology on his face, or something close to it. 'I'm really sorry'

The man then turned his back and slowly began to walk away. This was Link's only lead, his only chance to gain some more information about Soul Edge; he couldn't let this slip from his hands. Link battled quickly whither or not to mention the cursed sword, but thought as it as his only way to get them to listen. Link hoped the truth would open his path.

'I'm in Search of Soul Edge!' Link shouted at the top of his lungs. Link noticed that the sentries had frozen as his words echo in their ears. Link just hoped his word had reached the other man. 'I'm seeking information on the blade so I can find it. I have acquired… information that has leaded me here. I don't want to end my search here'

There was silence. No one made a sound nor made any kind of moment. _Maybe it was wrong for me to mention Soul Edge_ Link thought as their gazes intensified on him. Link took the hint and slowly began to leave the wall city.

It would seem his plea fall on deaf ears. Link lowered his head and began to retrace his steps back towards the village.

Upon taking his first step, Link heard the sound of the iron doors slowly opening. The sound of metal grinding upon metal echo through the air, as the doors fully opened. Link saw an armed escort appear from behind the slowly opening doors and surround him.

_A very bad idea to mention Soul Edge_

'You seek the sword of heroes?' came that same rough voice. Link watched as two men step aside to allow a third man to enter. It was the same man with the military appearance. Link peered at him closely and nodded slowly. The man grinned and patted Link on the shoulder. 'Then I guess we can do business. Follow me…'

Link was lead within the confines of the walled city and was exposed to its many beauties. Just like the village before the walled city with its many wonders, the city held more then he could believe. The streets were lines with white stone houses with oddly designed blue rooftops. Pictures of dragons or statue of these creatures lined almost everything in this city. People were patting these objects and even praying to them like they would at a temple. Link didn't know why though, he had dragons back in his worlds, and they weren't anything worth praying to, especially if it kept its locals in fear.

Moving away from the gates and surrounding stonewall; Link was taken deeper into the walled city and saw more of this world's unique qualities. Much of the city was buildings greatly place together within the walls, mostly of houses, with a few stores here and there.

Link could now understand the different between the village and the wall city. Link had thought the scheme of this world was different to that of his world by looking at the village. But now seeing this wall city, the two worlds seemed somewhat alike. Link thought this would had no class rating (Low class, middle class, royal class) and that everyone was equal…no, the class rating was still the same, expect Link only saw the middle class and royal class, the low class seemed to not exist in this world.

No shabby clothing, no beggars pleading for money, no recked or fallen apart homes. This place contained none of that. Even in his travel through the riverside town and that town where Link had taken rest in the inn had nothing like that. A thought quickly popped into his head that suggested this world had no beggars or homeless people like his world did, maybe this world never had.

Link continued to let his mind wonder away in this world as he and his escort were taken to another part of the walled city that was based on a slight raise against a mountainside. Seeing the mountain rise up and seeing how the stonewall stopped at the mountains base, Link saw this city with a good defensives. The wall itself was huge, so nobody could tower it, and nobody would dare climb the mountain for it was a sheer drop to the ground. _A rather prolonged death _Link thought as he entered the mountain's shadow.

After a few more minutes of travelling, Link was taken inside a larger designed building then that of what he had seen in the streets of this walled city. The house he entered looked more like a miniature mansion, than a house, and had more open space and a lot of empty rooms as well.

'Please, sit down and drink… we have lots to talk about' the man said offering a seat before he too sat down. Link was expecting to find a chair to sit on, but only found a pillow instead. Link blinked blankly for a few while as he stared at the pillow. Peering at the man across the table from him, Link notice he was kneeling on this pillow.

Link also notice the man's change in expression and was wondering why Link hadn't sat down yet. Link decided best to follow the man's lead. Link nodded and quickly knelt down on the pillow. It seemed to make the man happy that Link was now levelled with him.

'Tea?'

'Yes please…' Link answered, trying to keep his balance. The man smiled and grabbed a nearby teapot and a pair cups, and began pouring the tea into the cups.

'You're not from around here, are you?' the man asked, shooting a quick glimpse over to the still hooded figure. Link didn't seemed too faze at the question. He knew sooner or later he would have to answer where he came from, and had been working on his answer, while keeping the portal and hoe world a secret. Even Link didn't fully trust this world.

'I'm an explorer from the west. And as you know I'm looking for information on Soul Edge. I was told to come here by an old man from a distance town who told me this place could aid me in my quest' Link explained.

The man peered at Link while pouring the tea. Link could tell he was being examined.

'From the west you say?'

'Yes…'

'Where exactly in the west are you from?'

'I'm an explorer… I have no home to call my own'

'So… is it mister explorer or do you have a proper name?'

'…Link'

'Link?' the man said, starring at the hooded figure before him. The man lowered the teapot on the table and handed his guest his tea. 'Well then Link… I am General Wang. Officer of Ming's finest army and I am also the advisor to the emperor of Ming'

'Ming?'

'That's right. This is the city of Ming! At the moment, you are just outside the royal palace, only the royal staff and other officials such as I are permitted into the palace… no outsiders, if you were thinking of going' the man explained, before taking a sip of his tea.

_Ming? Emperor? Where the heck am I?_

'Excuse me…' Link mumbled, lowering his cup of tea from his lap. 'I am a foreigner to this land… May you tell me which land I am in?'

General Wang eyed Link carefully from his tea. Link knew the question he had just asked made him look suspicious, but he had to know.

'An explorer who doesn't know where he is? That's odd' general Wang mumbled as he moved in closer to Link. The general's harsh eyes peered strongly into Link's bright blue harsh eyes. Link could tell the general was trying to read him, and it seemed he was having a hard time doing it as well. After a while the general back off and grabbed at his cup of tea. 'Very well… you are in China'

'China…' Link whispered as he had a sip of his tea.

'So, Link… what information do you have for us?' General Wang asked, lowering his tea in his hands. Link paused and stared at the general. This was a bit awaked. Link came to this city to find information on Soul Edge, and he was being asked what he knew about it.

What did he know? Link knew that when all the shards are collected, the demon blade would appear with all its power and bring the coming darkness with it. He also knew that Soul Edge was planning to fuse its being with two others and a third, to increase its evil over the world. And there was that ability that allowed the wielders of the cursed metals to actually see how far the other fragments were, and there was the fact about the evil that infected the host and slowly turns its master mad!

And that was it… that was all he knew.

'Umm… I only know so little of it, but I have acquired…' Link had begun to explain what he knew about Soul Edge but soon found himself stopping. Without evening thinking, Link had felt himself out almost blurting out that he had a piece of Soul Edge on him. Hadn't he stopped, the piece in his hand would been in the general's hands.

Link had the understanding of what would have happen. Giving a cursive metal to a militarily man, without evening know his intention, Link could only see the damage it will cause.

'You've acquired… what?' the general asked, rising an eyebrow.

'Huh? Oh! Yeah… I was going to say that I had acquired only little of the sword. My resources are somewhat little and a bit unreliable. I'm afraid I don't have much to offer you…' Link said, covering up his pause in his actions.

What Link had said caused General Wang to sigh. The general lowered his head and nodded softly.

'I see… finding information on the Sword of Salvation is hard to come by nowadays'

'Sword of Salvation… Soul Edge?'

'That sword has many names…Sword of Salvation is the name in which we know it most. That blade is the blade of Heroes! Only those worthy enough will find it! And the emperor wishes to have the sword as to cerement his place in this world!' General Wang exclaimed in a dramatic tone that had him standing up and rising his hands to the sky.

Link listened and went silent. _Sword of Salvation, Blade of Heroes… is he talking about Soul Edge? I think his information is backwards… Soul Calibur should be the one you seek…_

'Always so dramatic General Wang?' came a soft voice.

Both Link and the general stared at the figure that stood in the doorway between the rooms. A servant had accompanied this new figure from the front door to where the general and Link were seated and left soon after. The figure was dressed in different clothes to what Link had seen, something like silk but more beautiful.

'Ah! About time… come in and meet our guest!' the general exclaimed, motioning for this figure to come and sit down.

The girl smiled cheekily and slowly made her way to the table that Link and the General were. Link could sense from this person a high-energized attitude and a cheeky behaviour as well. Link welcomed the atmosphere this woman emitted, but seeing the single blade sword at her side was a bit daunting.

'Thank you general! As soon as I got your message, I came as soon as I could' the girl told the still standing general. The general nodded and quickly sat down. Link watched the general, but found himself staring at this new girl. There was something about her, a feeling he couldn't shake off. He felt purity in her aura. It was faint but there, but there also a strong sense of eagerness that was within her.

Link didn't know what would cause a person to hold such a strong sensation; it was rather odd to him.

'Hello bright eyes… what ya staring at?'

Link quickly blink and found he gaze was being returned back at him. The girl's soft brown eyes were drawn close to his, and he hadn't even noticed. Link was surprised and quickly pulled back his face from hers.

'Xianghua! Is that anyway to treat a guest?' General Wang asked, staring at Link's reaction while pouring an extra cup of tea for the new girl. The girl looked at the general with a sadden expression and reared back to her side of the table

'Sorry…'

'That's better. Anyway Link, this cheerful bag of energy is Xianghua. Xianghua was apart of the Imperial Palace Guard once, but she left her post in ordeal to deal with other affairs…' the general then lean over the table to whisper something to Link. '_She refuses to tell anyone where she's going or why… must be top secret, huh? Or maybe its just girl things_'

'What are you whispering?' Xianghua asked in a stiff tone. General Wang shot back into an up right position and continued to drink his tea.

'Anyway, I called her here because she was one of the members sent out to follow any leads on Soul Edge. Though I shouldn't be doing this, I feel she would be better assign to find out anything more about Soul Edge' General Wang explained, resting his cup of tea on the wooden table.

Hearing that, Link eyes once again shot over to the new girl, Xianghua. He wasn't the only one staring though; Xianghua also stared at him. Just like his, Xianghua stared at him with wonder and caution. It would seem Xianghua was concern about Link's intentions as was he about hers.

'So Link… would you please tell us what it is you know about Soul Edge? Tell us, and will share what we know about the sword to you' the general asked, pouring himself another cup of tea.

Link looked at the general and then backs at Xianghua. He was unsure if he should even tell the pair what he knew, but decide that he betters. This was his only lead on Soul Edge, if he couldn't gather anything here, he would be further lost in his quest. Link exhaled heavily and slowly began to tell the pair what he knew.

Of course he gave them the very edited version.

Ending his edited tale, the general reared his head back to think about what he had just heard. Link knew that General Wang had bought his tale and was quiet contempt with what he heard, pleased even. It was Xianghua however who was not fooled by his words. Her face was hardened and her eyes narrowed. Link could tell that she saw through his disguise and knew he had not told the whole truth.

It was then that Link knew that there was more to Xianghua.

'Well Link, I must say what you have just told me is quite new… you must have journey quite a lot to gather such knowledge' General Wang exclaimed as he guzzled down another tea. 'Well… as promised, I'll tell you what we know about Soul Edge…'

The general cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak, but Xianghua quickly interrupted him.

'I'm sorry general; I'm have to go… nature calls' Xianghua said before dashing off quickly out of the room. Both Link and General Wang watched as the girl disappeared from their view, leaving the two alone to share information.

'Anyway, let me share with you what the Imperial Palace has gathered…' The general said, taking a drink of tea before continuing.

Link left the mansion with a quick pace in his steps. Link waved goodbye and thanked the general for his hospitality and for the sharing of information. In truth, Link learnt nothing from General Wang, it was more one sided. The general was basically recapping what Link had already known and adding only useless information about Soul Edge being a hero sword.

The general's dramatic explanation left Link laughing inside, but it also bored him as well. Once the general had finish his 'explanations' Link decided to leave the place before he fell asleep.

But before leaving, Link had inquired about any other leads the general had acquired. Sadly the general was at a loss just like he was. Link nodded sadly and continued down the path to lead him back to the walled city's doors.

Walking down the main street that would lead him to the city doors, Link continue to stare at the building that lined the street. But while he was peering at a particular group, an alleyway came into view. It was nothing special, but he saw two figures standing in the middle of the alleyway. Link at first took no notice of it, but one figure he quickly recognized.

_Xianghua?_

Continuing to walk forward, the alleyway and the two figures disappear from his view. Link's mind began to wonder about what he had just seen. Link was convinced that one of the figures was Xianghua; this person was the same height, had the same hairstyle and had the same sword at her side. There was no mistake.

The other person was male, stood maybe a foot taller then Xianghua and wielded a strange staff that Link felt had its own energy.

Link wondered what business Xianghua had with a strange man in an alleyway of all places. They were talking about something, but why in an alleyway? It was very suspicious, but so was this world. _Maybe it was just something that people like doing_ Link thought. Hearing himself say those words, Link didn't even believe what he had just said. Even if this was a different world, it was still suspicious.

But it was too late now, Link soon stood before the door out of the city. Link peered down at where the alleyway was and tried to figure out if he should go back and confront the two. There was something about Xianghua that he didn't trust. She, just like him, was hiding something.

'Are you leaving sir?' asked one of the guards.

Link turned his head around and nodded. The pair nodded their heads quickly and gave the command to open the gate. A group of strong looking men appeared from behind Link. These man grasped the iron door handles and pulled open the door slowly.

Little by little, the door slowly opened. The men didn't open the door fully, only enough to allow Link passage out. Soon passing the doors and travelling a bit further away, Link could hear the groans of the men closing the door behind him. But that sound also signalled a dead end to the Hylain warrior.

Link sighed heavily as his lead; his only lead came to a crashing close. He had learnt nothing from the General and was now left with nothing but the shard of Soul Edge still in his travel bag. Link was hoping for at least a possible lead, even if it was false, it would have been something to follow.

Link shook his head within his cloak and continued to head back to the village before him. Maybe the people there knew something.

'I can't let you continue searching for that blade!'

Link froze in his advance towards the village. Hearing the unknown voice, Link spun around to find a slumped figure leaning against a nearby tree trunk. The figure had his arms crossed about his bare chest and had his eyes lock upon the cloak warrior.

'How do you know what I seek?' Link asked, fixing his stance to be somewhat on guard. The figure watched Link's actions, and soon pushed off from the tree trunk he was leaning on.

'I heard you were looking for Soul Edge, but I cannot let' the figured answered, slowly appearing out of the tree's shadow.

As the light poured onto this bold man's body, Link suddenly paused.

'You!' Link examined this man closely as he came to recognise his features. Link didn't know his name or anything about him, but Link had seen him before. _Down in the alleyway…it's the same guy_ Link thought as this man features matched the same as the guy he saw with Xianghua down in the alleyway. 'What do you want?'

'I want to purified that evil blade and cleanse the world of evil… to atone for my past mistake! And to do that I'll destroy any and all evil! Starting with you!' the figure shouted, revealing the same staff Link had seen before.

The staff was all Link needed to see. Seeing the staff, Link was now absolutely sure this man to be the one in the alleyway. Had this man be assign to combat with Link by Xianghua? He seemed to know about what Link was after; Xianghua must have sent this man after him.

'Evil? I'm not evil…' Link rebutted to the figure's calm.

'Do not trying deceiving me!' the figure shouted pointing his staff at Link's face. 'I sense the evil flowing through you. There's no mistake about it… you must be stopped!'

Link went to explain the reason for the evil inside of him. He wanted to explain that the piece of Soul Edge he carried was trying to convert him under its own control, but it was too late. The figure charged Link with a quick jab of his staff.

The blow was quick and hard. The end of the wooden staff struck Link hard in the stomach and caused the Hyalin warrior to sink to his knees. Link grasped his stomach and tried to regain some of his lost air that was quickly escaping him.

From his weaken state Link could nothing but watch as the next blow struck him. The figure seemed to spin around before letting the staff struck Link in the face. The force of the blow was so powerful that Link was sent flying from off the ground. Link's body spun quickly through the air before crashing into the ground.

Link knew this battle was not going to stop until one of the combatants was down. Judging from the sheer force of the man's attack and the quickness of his actions, Link was going to have a hard time dealing with this foe. The staff seemed to be the main problem. The staff allowed the man extra attacking distance. Link knew that if he was going to have a victory, he would have to disarm his opponent of his staff.

Link focused his mind and used the rolling motion to help him stand. Link used the roll to bounce him up to his feet. Upon landing on his feet, Link was hoping to reach for his sword and shield and give some offensive attacks to his opponent, but it seemed his foe was already on the attack.

The staff-wielding warrior again thrust his staff at Link, this time at his face. Link was lucky to dodge the attack, however the staff had rip through the cloak and had gotten caught. It was obvious what the next move was.

The man narrowed his eyes at Link's evasion and then reared his hands back to retrieve his staff for the next attack phase, pulling Link's cloak as well. The man pulled his staff back quickly, unaware of its attachment to Link's cloak. The cloak was removed forcefully from Link's body and caused the Hylain warrior to fall to his knees.

The man stared at the cloak on the end of his staff and then stared at the uncloak figured. The man just took one look at Link and grinned.

'I see… so the evil sword has caused some slight disfigurement to your appearance. That's why you wear this cloak, to hide those ears of yours' the man figured as Link stood up slowly.

Link narrowed his eyes and turned his head slight on a side.

'Trust me… these are my normal ears' Link grumbled as stared harder at the staff wielding warrior. The man seemed to shrug his shoulders and ready himself for the next attack.

Link took this chance to grab his weapons and attack quickly. Link dashed at the man while grabbing both his Master Sword and Hylain Shield from his back. While unsheathing his sword, Link used the motion to perform a jump slash at his opponent.

The man was caught a bit off guard but was able to raise his staff to block the attack.

Both warriors stood in deadlock, with both their sword and staff pressing hard against one another. Both Link and the man bared their teeth at each other as both warriors tried overpowering their opponents. There seemed no letting up form either warrior and it look that the deadlock was evenly matched. But Link was still weaken from Soul Edge's continuous attempts of turning him evil. Link was hoping for something, anything to break this fight up. He really wasn't in the mood or state of mind to fight.

'Your not bad… the evil inside must be strong' the man mumbled, adding more force to his staff. Link shook his head quickly and countered the man's added force.

'Listen when I say this… I'm not evil!' Link shouted as he applied much more force unto the staff.

The man chuckled slightly at Link's response

'Don't try lying… I sense you're evil'

'I'm not evil!'

'Really… then prove it'

Though Link was not evil, it was hard for him to prove otherwise. Link had no solid evidence to back his claim, and him just standing there speechless was not helping him either.

But luckily he didn't have too. As soon as Link had tried to think of something to back his claim, his Master Sword was quick to act. Link's trusty Master Sword began emitting its blue aura, from its blade. Link and the man watched at sword aura engulfed both warriors.

The man was shocked to feel the power emitted from Link's weapon. The man was washed and cleansed by the sword's pure energy, and felt restored and replenished.

The Master Sword's show of energy was enough to stop the man in his almost dreadful attack. The man broke off from the deadlock and stood with his head lowered in shame.

'I- I'm so sorry… please forgive me! I had no idea' the man pleaded with a heavy sadness in his voice. Link retracted his sword and stared at the man low man. Even though it was a whole misunderstanding, Link felt somewhat at fault, but only just a little.

'Umm… don't worry about it…' Link said while rubbing the back of his head as he tried to make the young man feel a bit better. 'Listen, why did Xianghua send you after me?'

Upon hearing her name, the young man shot his head up.

'You knew?'

'Not really… I saw you two talking in the alleyway'

'I see…'

The man turned himself onto a side stance and stared back at Ming city. Link also peered at the city but found his gaze back on the young warrior. It was then that Link noticed the staff the young man held was glowing. Link stared at it and saw it was resonating with Link's own Master Sword. Both were radiating the same pure energy pattern.

Who is this man?

'Excuse me… but who are you?' Link asked.

The young warrior slowly turned his head about to stared at Link. The young man smiled at him before nodding.

'I'm Kilik' the young introduced himself, offering his free hand out towards Link. Link peered at the offering and smiled. _A peaceful conclusion_ Link thought as his bold hand grasped Kilik's.

'I'm Link, nice to meet ya'

'Like wise'

Both warriors stood there for a moment with their hands joined, and as they did their weapons auras began to flare it union. The two warriors watched at the auras once again engulfed them and washed over them. Kilik found the energy refreshing and soothing. Link however, with the piece of Soul Edge with him was still causing him pain, but he did find some peace at that moment.

'Our weapons are pure… how could I have mistaken you for an evil person' Kilik mumbled as he lowered his head once again. Link sighed and knew only one way to explain this, not but words, but by evidence. Link flipped open his travel bag and sieged the cursed metal within his hands. The feeling of unholy fire burned at his flesh but he held strong.

'This is why…'

Kilik's face went pale as he stared at the two fused pieces of Soul Edge within Link's hand. The staff Kilik wielded began shaking violently in his hands and small amounts of an evil red aura sparked out from its wooden surface.

Link suddenly felt a slight connection within Kilik's staff. Energy belonging to the evil sword was trapped there. It was only a little bit, but it too wanted to return to its source.

'Such evil… how did you come by these pieces?' Kilik asked, almost shouting at Link. Link peered at the Soul Edge piece in his hand and then quickly backs at Kilik.

'The piece I collected from the remains of a defeated demon from my world. The second piece I collected when I was attack by a strange ninja in a forest to the west of this land. He was carrying this piece. I placed them in my bag unknowing of what they were going to do'

'A ninja? …_Was it Mitsurugi?_'

_M-Mitsurugi?_ Link repeated in his head as he heard the soft whisper exit Kilik's mouth. The young man seemed to know of the ninja, or knew of someone who was classed as a ninja.

'Kilik… was there once, two Soul Edges?' Link asked. The question caused Kilik to stared at Link with opened eyes.

'Yes, long ago… h-how did you know of that?' Kilik asked.

Link lowered his hand and told Kilik of his run in with the weak of the Soul Edges, wielded by the dead pirate Cervantes. Kilik listened closely and watched as Link retold his story of acquiring the piece from his world and how he had ventured this far from then.

'You know more then you let on… Xianghua knew you were hiding something' Kilik said as Link finished his tale. Link peered at him oddly for a second and then dismissed it just as quickly. Link now knew why Xianghua had looked at him strangely, she knew he was hiding something and Kilik just proved it.

'Kilik…I've told you what I know, please tell me what you have acquired in your hunt of Soul Edge'

'Are you sure? Its not much'

'I don't care… at this point, its anything'

'Very well… I'll tell you what I know'


	8. Cleansing of the Soul

**Chapter 8**

Link listened carefully to Kilik's words and slowly complied what he had learnt from the young man with what he had gathered himself. Link's information however was short and somewhat unreliable, but with Kilik's new information, he was able to make a little sense out of it… but only a little.

After hearing what Kilik had to add, Link felt he was ready to head out into the new world and continue his quest. Link had departed with Kilik at the village's entrances that lead towards Ming.

Link bared a quick smile as he remembered what he had learnt from Kilik before he had left on his own. But also bared a quick sadden frown as well.

'You should stay with us Link…' Kilik called out to Link before he entered the village. Link paused and slightly turned around. 'Wait for Xianghua to return from Ming! Then the three of us could hunt down Soul Edge together!'

Link had paused and considered the proposal that had been offered to him. The idea of travelling with companions would be greatly welcomed, and would help make the journey go even faster, plus they knew this world better then him. The idea was too good to pass up.

'How long will she be?' Link asked.

That question caused Kilik to become silent for a while as he began to think.

'Well… we just got into Ming, and Xianghua has a lot of people here that she wants to meet. Then we have to prepare for the long trip… food, supplies and money. I guess, overall, we would have to wait, maybe three to four days'

Link remembered giving a heavy sigh at Kilik's response. He had no time to wait three to four days. The offer was good, but Link needed to continue on, he had to get rid of these evil shards before they controlled his mind. His Master Sword was working as hard as it could to cleanse him of this evil force, but he, himself could only withstand so much.

Link told Kilik that he could not wait. He apologised and explained that the evil inside him was growing rapidly, and if he did not keep moving, his mind would soon be lost to its evil.

It was by those words that Kilik gave Link a parting gift. Kilik understood Link's position, having fallen under this same evil before. Kilik understood and taught Link a way to help his Master Sword with its cleansing process.

'What?'

'Meditation… just before you rest, sit down in a quiet spot or somewhere next to a river and empty out your mind. Don't think… just listen to the silence about you. If you do it right, all sounds should disappear, and you should be left with two powerful feelings… one is your sword's power, the other is Soul Edge'

'What do I do then?' Link asked.

'Lend your strength, your being to your sword. Melt with one another and share the purity you both have. It might sound hard at first, but in time, you should be able to master it' Kilik explained, shifting his weight onto this staff. Link was confuse right there and then, but believed in Kilik's words.

'And this will cure me of the evil power?'

'Not entirely… I fear the evil sword's power is quirt persistent. The power will not vanish from within you, but with this technique you should be able to fight it off more'

Link nodded and left it be. As he walked off towards the village, he remembered something Kilik had said. Well, it was more a whisper, but Link wanted to know what or whom he was talking about. Link spun around and called out to Kilik.

'Kilik! Before hand you mentioned a name… Mitsurugi, I think it was. Is he a ninja?

Kilik stared at Link with slight bewilderment.

'You heard me say that?' Kilik asked. Link nodded slightly. 'Well, firstly, he is not a ninja… I had thought of someone else fitting the title of ninja, but how you described this 'person' I knew it wasn't the right person I was thinking of'

'Then who is Mitsurugi?'

'He's a samurai. A warrior who is currently seeking out other strong warriors to fight… its what made me think of him when you described this ninja. Mitsurugi has an arrogant attitude, fight first asks questions later, I thought it was him you had fought' Kilik told him, while rubbing his head.

'Is he good or bad?' Link questioned further.

'I'm not too sure on that. You see, he too seeks Soul Edge… but what's his intention with that sword, I can't say…'

Link made up his own mind on this Mitsurugi fellow. Link neither saw him as good or bad, but rather saw him as a man who could hold important information. If it were one thing Link needed, it would be more information. Its what he currently lacked.

Link thanked Kilik again and waved goodbye to his newfound friend.

While remembering these events, something Kilik had said brought a bright smile to Link's face.

'Keep using that technique I taught you… who knows, we might see each other again!'

_I hope so_ were Link thoughts as he travelled into the new parts of the forest he had fist ventured into when leaving the secret harbour.

If anything, he wished he had the time to wait for them, but his body could not handle the evil for much longer. He had to keep going despite the advantage he would have gained. But thankfully, Link felt much stronger now. He had yet to use Kilik's meditation technique, but just knowing he had something to help combat the evil inside him made him stronger. It also made him eager to use it.

But Link could not stop and rest, he had work to do. Link decided to use the technique later that night, when he had found himself an inn to rest at.

Recalling what he had gathered from Kilik, he remembered Kilik mentioning a town nearby to the south of Ming that the pair had passed through to get to Ming city. Link made special note of this conversation when the word 'inn' was mentioned.  
To Link's knowledge, there was a path he had missed in the forest that would lead him to this town. Link backtracked through the forest and soon enough found the path Kilik had told him of. Sure enough, there were signs of recent travel.

Link sighed softly and followed this new path to the town.

It was nearing the evening when Link strolled into this town Kilik and Xianghua had pasted through. The sky had just started to grow darker, casting small amounts of orange across the deepening blue sky. Link walked into town casually, thanks to his cloak. He no longer feared people's reaction as long as he had his cloak on. He had noted many times that his own appearance was somewhat different to these people, and his ears were much long then theirs. To him, it was only a small thing, but to these people… they seemed to be scared of the difference.

Anyway, it was not Link's problem. To ensure his presence didn't disrupt the people of this town, he would continue to wear the cloak until such a time these people could learn to look beyond his appearances.

Moving through this town, Link noticed the streets to be less in life then the other towns and villages he had passed through. Link gathered it was because the night was soon upon them. Link too felt tied and need much sleep to regain his strength. He just hoped this time with the help of Kilik's technique that he'll be able to rest peacefully.

Link journey about the town aimlessly in search of the inn Kilik had mentioned. It took him a while, but he soon found what he was looking for. The Inn stood between two shorter buildings, but it seemed to blend into the other two, making it hard to tell if it was one or three buildings.

Link hired a room, having the same ordeal of wide eye people staring at him as he offered his rupee to the Inn's owner. It stilled bothered him but he just quickly went up to his room and tried to forget about it.

This room he had enter was less fashioned then the other Inn he had stayed at. Link didn't mind. As long as it had a bed and bath, he couldn't care less. Link took off his travel bag and placed it on the floor next to his bed, as too did he unsheathed his sword and placed it near his travel bag.

Letting go of the Master Sword's handle, Link again witnessed the battle of auras from the shard of Soul Edge and from his own Master Sword. The room was once again cast in the colours of the two conflicting auras. This time, there were no flowers to depict the change in auras.

Link watched a bit longer but eventually grew tired of watching the ongoing battle between his sword and Soul Edge. Even though this was the second time he had watched the two battled, he kind of figured it was just going to continue until one fall under the others power.

Deciding this, Link turned away from the end of his bed and made his way to the bathroom. Link turned on the hot and cold-water taps and watched as the bath slowly filled. The bathroom was rather plain, just a wooden room, floor and wall, with a marble bathtub built in. The bathtub, with its white colour stood out in the brown wooden room.

But Link didn't care. Though the two didn't match, it was just a room and bathtub.

Once the water reached his ideal height in the bathtub, Link shut off the taps and began removing his clothes. His green tunic, white undershirt, tights, boots and gloves covered the wooden floor as Link sank into the marble tub.

Link sank into the tub and allowed the seemly warm water sooth his body. Link had little experience with using this world's technology, but he did enjoy their benefits. Link's body had been healed countless times by his use of his red potions and by this new world's medicine, but the warm water seemed to further relax his body then his potion could ever do.

Link lowered his head into the bowl that had been designed into the tub to house his head. Resting his head in this bowl, Link felt at ease. In this comfortable state, Link began to stare up at the ceiling and for no reason continued to stare at the ceiling. His eyes neither shifted nor moved. He was completely lost in the serenity of the room, though it offered very little.

Staring at ceiling, his thoughts were silenced and his mind went blank. The sound of water dripping from the taps was all he could hear… yet strangely; the sound grew slower and fainter by each passing second. After a while, the dripping water had disappeared and the sound of the rippling water against the tub's edge and against his body was all that was left. Link had done this many times before in his journeys, silencing his mind to relax before a major battle or when he had the time to rest, but he had not encounter such a peaceful feeling as this.

It was obvious that this is what Kilik had explained to him. _This must be the kind of silence Kilik was talking about…_ Link thought, as he remained deep within this relaxed state. If this was indeed what Kilik had taught him, it was much easier to achieve then Kilik had made him believe. Kilik had said 'it would have been difficult', but Link found nothing difficult about it.

But Link also knew that he was not finished. Kilik also said he was meant to feel his Master Sword's power and the power of Soul Edge, and he had yet to feel both.

It was after a while that Link began to feel strange. He could feel an unseen force begin to pull at his body, lifting his naked body out of the tub and taking him elsewhere. Link quickly peered down and saw that he was still relaxing in the bathtub, but he still felt he was being pulled.

Drip…drip…DRIP…**DRIP**_…**DRIPP (**_Is that the sound water makes?

Link's ears began to ring with the sound of dripping water. It wasn't something unusual, but the sound of the dripping water grew louder and louder. Link stared at the tap that had the water dripping and saw the leaking water form into a droplet. The droplet detached from the tap and descended towards the water.

Link watched as the droplet splashed and join the water already in the tub. But the sound of the droplet as it impacted into the larger mass of water sounded like thunder clashing in the sky. The droplet itself had also made a strange slow descent as if time was slowly down.

The unseen force Link had felt before began pulling harder at him this time. Link knew now that the unseen force was not pulling at his physical being, but rather at his soul.

In realizing that fact, the unseen force suddenly became painful. Link gave a quick roar of pain as his soul was forcefully ripped from his body.

Though his body was out (unconscious), Link could still see and feel as a spiritual entity. Being ripped from his own body, Link was sent hurdling through a blued flamed vortex. Though Link was somewhat scared, he did not panic. He had been in many strange places and experienced many odd events, this was just one of them.

From the vortex, Link appeared in darkness. The area was an open abyss that was pitch-black in every direction. Link was the only thing to stand out in this black abyss, his spiritual form giving off a soft glow. Link stood in the darkness with now signs of fear or shock, even though his inside were screaming. His eyes slowly shifted about the endless abyss calmly and carefully as he check for signs of life or at least something.

He could have turned full circle and still have found nothing. The abyss was just as empty as he had first entered it. Though he had no idea where he was, he felt like he did, something inside of him told him that his place was somewhat familiar.

Link continued to move his eyes about, waiting and watching.

_This place? … What is this place?_

_I know this place… don't I?_

_Should I know it?_

_It's a special place… nobody else can get here!_

_Here? …Where is here?_

_I know this place…_

_Feelings… memories… a place I call my own…_

Thoughts and voices seemed to echo loudly in this place. Link own mind seemed to take on its own voice and speak out to him, and Link was able to talk back. It confused him a bit, who was talking to who, him or his mind. He tried speaking with his mouth, but he couldn't say anything. He felt like he was speaking, but his voice and words were silent.

_This place…_

…_I know this place…_

… …_This place…is mine…_

_I'm inside…myself_

As Link had spoken/thought those words, the abyss was suddenly shattered and a new area formed. The first thing to catch Link's attention was the newly formed ground. It was mostly dirt with a few patches of green grass.

Link slowly began to understand this place to be inside of him, but which part was he in anyway. Link knew he wasn't inside his mind; memories would have flooded him as soon as he appeared. No, this was elsewhere.

It was with that thought that Link looked around. Only just turning his head slightly, he was able to find something… but he was unsure of what that something was. Towards his left hung a ball of shiny blue light. Around this light, trees grew and grass flourished all about it.

Link was deeply taken in by this beautiful light. But through it peaceful serenity, something else caught his attention.

Feeling a polar opposite of this blue light, Link was drawn painful to the right. Link's eyes meet a familiar ominous sight that burned into his mind. The nightmarish figure of the cursive sword's flamed eye loomed over a dead land. Twisted trees and brunt grass lay under the evil eye.

Seeing both this blue light and Soul Edge's eye, it was clear where he now was. Link was inside his own soul. As hard as it sounds, it was all Link could think of. This was the base of all his power; it made sense that the conflicting powers would reside in here. The of ball light represented his pure side and his Master Sword's power, the ominous eye represented that of his evil and of Soul Edge's power.

And in the centre was Link, standing at a crossroad between the two powers.

Link found the situation odd. Link knew which way he was going to turn; there was hardly any need for him to even make the decision. There was no way he was going to turn towards Soul Edge; he would not allow its evil to corrupt his soul.  
Link just shrugged his shoulders and began walking towards the blue light that hovered softly.

Link took five steps before stepping unto the rich grass that the ball light created. But as soon as he foot fell, the ground began to shake and the ominous power from Soul Edge began pulsing. Link spun around to see Soul Edge's eye locked onto him. There came a deep growl from the eye as flesh looking tentacles exploded from ground under the evil eye.

Link's eyes widen as the five tentacles wiggled in front of the evil eye. Link stuttered before breaking into a run towards the blue light. In response to his actions, the tentacles dove into the ground and began digging through the ground to stop Link.

Now, Link understood the situation. It was not a matter of choice; it was a matter of will. To have the will to break through evil and to reach the light. This was the major rule, and Link had almost forgotten it.

As Link ran to the light, he could feel the ground tremble with the digging tentacles under his feet, trying to stop his advance. This meditation was worst then Link had thought, and he now knew what Kilik had meant when he said it would be difficult the first time. Link was trying to rid his body of the evil of Soul Edge, and now found himself running from it instead. He knew that he had to grab the light in order to banish the evil out of his body and to restore his sanity.

Link wasn't far, just a bit of a dash and a jump and Link would be rid of the evil within him. Link felt he could relax a little, but knew that he was still under threat. Slowing down meant more time for the tentacles to grab him, and he didn't want to trip at the finish line. Link force his current form to run faster, he didn't want to stay in this meditation thing much longer.

Nearing the light, all Link needed to do now was jump and seize hold of the purity that was still inside of him. Doing so would cause the power of Soul Edge to weaken, however, it would not destroy it as Link had at first hope. Kilik had said so. Even though Link wanted the evil all gone, it would be better to get rid ofsome of the evil then to have it thriving within him.

Taking the last step, Link bent his knees in his the middle of his run and leaped at the light before him. Everything was fine at first, until he suddenly felt a large weight pull him down. Link came crashing to the floor, and though he wasn't hurt, he knew he was in trouble.

_Oh no! Not now…_ Link thought as he suddenly heard the ground about him suddenly explode and his chest and legs suddenly felt tighter. Link felt the air suddenly leave his lungs as the tentacles wrapped around his spirit formed body. Just as he had feared, the tentacles had sieged him right when he had almost touched the light.

Link cursed himself for not trying harder, but he knew that it probably wouldn't have made a difference. The tentacles grip harder at his body and slowly lifted him off the ground.

Link could see, as the tentacles turned him around the burning eye of Soul Edge, peering at him with a menacing glare. If it had a mouth, Link could see it laughing at him. Link was also able to the pure light just above his head that was growing closer towards him. Link could reach it if his arms weren't bond by these…things!

Now he knew Soul Edge was teasing him. It was purposely holding him there to make fun of his attempt to be rid of its energy. Link just wished he could do something to beat Soul Edge.

Link stared at the purity before him and saw all his many battles and all his good deeds. In a quick flash, he saw the faces of people he has meet and the new friends he had made in this world. Seeing such thing made him happy, even if the current situation wasn't in his favour, it was a nice thing to see. Link's hidden smile grew wider as the last image he saw remained showing in the light. The image was of his Master Sword and of the Triforce of courage he had; both were a symbol of his light and nobility. It was with these images freshly embedded into his mind, that Link's will to fight grew stronger.

_No way Soul Edge! My mind, my body is not yours for the taking!_

Link could see the reaction of fright in the eye of Soul Edge. Link too felt the tentacles tighten on his body as a result of his increase desire to be rid of the evil sword. Overcome with new strength, Link began to wiggle about in the tentacles grasp. It was a quick struggle against the tentacles, but he was rewarded by at least freeing one of his arms. It was all he needed.

With this free arm Link was able to reach out and touch the light.

As soon as his fingertips touch its pure surface, the tentacles, the light, the evil eye of Soul Edge had vanished and Link felt himself falling. Link was unsure of what he was feeling but suddenly felt his body was covered in water; he felt his entire body was underwater.

Feeling this, Link quickly jumped up to his feet. As he stood he quickly fall over the bath's smooth surface, but luckily grab a hold of the bath's edge before hitting the marble. Holding himself above the water, Link stared down at his reflection. He was still in the bathtub. He hadn't moved or left the room all that time he was battling within his soul. The water was still as warm as when he first had gotten in.

With his mind filling with questions, Link sat back down into the warm water. _W-What happen? Did I do it? Have I actually banished the evil within me?_ Link lifted up his hands and stared closely at his body. Link wasn't he had or not, but he did at least him different. Lighter if anything. It was like a burden had suddenly lifted from his shoulder and he was able to breathe much clearer. Link wasn't sure if that was it or not, but decide that it must be.

Link soon got out of the warm bath, reclothed himself back into his normal warrior gear and drained the water out of the bathtub. Link left the bathroom and the events that occurred in there behind him. Upon entering the bedroom Link was met with the two battle auras of his Master Sword and of Soul Edge. Though he had freed himself of the evil power, he was still stuck with the main source. Link felt a part of him begin to grow within his soul, the purity and the beginning of evil. Link could feel the evil of Soul Edge once again making house within his soul, but it had to start over again and regain its lost power over him.

Link smiled at that. Both the pure light was growing and so was the evil. He smiled because his purity outmatch that of Soul Edge, and though Soul Edge was increasing in power, he could easily take it away with Kilik's technique. There was nothing to fear.

Link passed the two battling items and headed straight to bed. This time, he knew he was going to have a good night sleep. Link turned off the light and slowly closed his eyes to dream of his home world and how safe it would become once Soul Edge was gone. It also made him think that once Soul Edge was gone, nobody would know of his deed. He would fall silently back into his world and that would be the end of it. That thought bug him a bit but he was able to ignore it.

_It doesn't matter if they know or not…_

…_the point is, Soul Edge will be no more!_


	9. Setting sail

**Chapter 9**

Link awoke from his peaceful rest and felt stronger then he had the night before. Link stretched his limbs as he sat upright in bed and gave out a mighty yawn.

_That's the best sleep… I ever had!_

Link knew the reason for such a peaceful rest was because of the evil power of Soul Edge had weakened thanks to the technique Kilik had taught him. Having used the technique, Link had regain control over his own mind. He no longer felt the whispers in the back of his head, commanding him against his will. It made Link happy to feel somewhat normal and in control. But it was the hard fact that Soul Edge's power was not all gone. Though he was feeling happy and fresh, he could feel that sweet sensation slowly disappearing.

Link knew that Soul Edge would once again try and take control of him; it was just a matter of time. Link, however, did not want this happening again; he could not afford to lose himself to evil, after all the good he's done. It was with that in mind, that Link prepared himself for the journey ahead of him.

Link headed for the bathroom and quickly washed his face clean of sleep. After doing so, Link peered over at the empty marble bathtub and slowly recalled the events that had taken place there. He remembered his soul being forced out of his body, the pain he had felt, and of course the odd sensation when he appeared within his own Soul. Link remembered those events clearly. The technique Kilik had taught him had worked well and Link slowly began to understand how to control it, without experiencing that same battle within his soul. It was his new weapon for keeping back Soul Edge.

Link grabbed his Master Sword and sheathed it back into its holster. Link could feel the pure energy wash over him, and strengthen him. Link smiled warmly as he took in that feeling before reaching for his travel bag. He knew that when its strap falls upon his shoulder, Soul Edge would be at his side, flooding him with evil power. Link had no choice but to carry on with its evil power entering his body. Unfortunately, Link couldn't deal with that problem until Soul Edge was destroyed and its evil energy erase.

_Such a day… seems so far away_ Link thought as he eventually did place the strap of the travel bag upon his shoulder. Just as Link had thought, he felt Soul Edge pouring its evil into him. The empty place that had once housed Soul Edge's power within him began to fill once more. But this time, it was slower. The power of his Master Sword had strengthened with the absence of the evil energy. It was likely that his sword would remain in control of Soul Edge until he came upon more fragments of that cursive sword.

Link narrowed his eyes and sighed slowly. In his journey to destroy the sword, it would be likely that he would find more of the shards of Soul Edge and reuniting it with the other pieces will increase its evil power ten fold. Link quickly shuddered at the thought of housing more of that sword's evil power, but it couldn't be helped.  
Reluctant as he was, Link grabbed his cloak and placed it over his bold body. Link made the adjustment for the hood to cover his long ears before leaving.

Link walked down the stairs of the inn and quickly made his way to the front door. The morning rays hit his face as he open the door of the inn. The air held heavy the smell of dew after last night's rainfall. The ground and woodwork of the building all held strong the smell of dew. Link had wonder why he had not smelt the rain during last night. Judging by the soaked ground, it had rained heavily. Link had a keen sense about the weather and knew when the day would bring rain or sunshine.

Link thought about this, but decide he had been too tired to notice after he had weaken Soul Edge's evil power from within him. It was possible, and Link left it at that. It wasn't that important, it just bugged him a bit. Soon deciding to move on, Link stepped upon the soaked ground and made his way out of town.

Recalling what he had gathered from Kilik, Link tried to plot his next destination. Though the pair had travelled far, they two had little to offer him. Link recalled the pair had battle Soul Edge and Nightmare once before and had succeed in defeating the evil blade, however they could not destroy it. Recalling that made him worry. _Maybe there is no way to defeat Soul Edge…maybe it can't be destroyed!_ Link was not one to jump to such a conclusion, but Kilik had mentition that Xianghua had carried Soul Calibur in the final battle and it had done nothing but seal the evil sword away, nothing more.

Link knew, by what was projected into his mind from Soul Edge's shards that Soul Calibur was a powerful sword that held pure energy, enough energy to match that of Soul Edge. He could also feel that Soul Calibur held the same energy that resided within his Master Sword. But if Soul Calibur could only seal Soul Edge, and not destroy it, what hope did he have of his Master Sword defeating the evil blade?

_Enough of that!_ Link shouted in his head. Link narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth as he tightens his fists. _I will not be defeated before I have even had the chance! I will defeat Soul Edge… that is a promise!_ Having shouted that within his mind, Link was given an unassured calmness. He knew he could defeat Soul Edge, one way or another, but he was still doubtful if it could be done. Link calm down slightly and slowly shook his head clear. Now was not the time to have his mind filled with doubt, he had to find a way.

Link once again recalled what he had learnt from Kilik. Kilik had mentioned that Soul Edge brought destruction in its wake, and that if anything odd had happen, there was a chance Soul Edge was behind it. It was clear that if he wanted, he could follow the trail of destruction until he found Nightmare and Soul Edge. But he also knew that he was not ready to combat such an opponent. It would be foolish to follow now.

Link sighed as he continued to walk down the path from the town he had stayed in. His mind was a mess, filled with information that he couldn't process. Still, he had no choice but to continue.

Kilik had also mention that an island close to China had mastered the art of purification. _The art of cleansing evil would be useful against Soul Edge_ Link thought as he recalled more of what Kilik had said. Link remembered Kilik saying that what he had learnt from this island was nothing more then what he had already known. Kilik knew how to purify evil already; he just hoped there was more to learn. The technique given to Link was proof of that knowledge.  
In some way it felt like a waste of time, but Link suddenly remembered something else Kilik had said.

'Mitsurugi…'

'He is there?'

'I'm not sure of that now…' Kilik had said, raising his head up to the sky. 'I mean, I could feel he was there, but I never meet him face to face. To be honest, there was little reason for us to actually confront him. He would be seeking the sword for a different reason to ours, there's no point in asking or sharing information with him'

'Why? He might know something' Link said, questioning Kilik's decision. Kilik had given him a puzzled look but soon shrug his shoulder.

'It was something Xianghua and me decided. You could go if you want, but be on guard. Mitsurugi is a master samurai, fighting him could be dangerous!'

Those words echo heavily in his ears. He had only been in three battles in this world, and each opponent was extremely taught. Even Kilik was a hand full, and he was only under the impression that Link was evil. Link didn't want to fight unless he had to, but he did need information, and if fighting Mitsurugi is the only way, he had to do it.

Link's path was now set. He would find a harbour and find a ship that could take him to this island. There, he would locate this Mitsurugi and gather what information he could from him, willing or not. Link reached into his tunic and grabbed at the world map he had bought from the pervious town. Link quickly located China on the map and then slowly slid his finger over to the island Kilik had mention.

'Japan…'

Japan seemed a short distance away from how the map was drawn. It almost looked like he could walk across the water. Link chuckled at thinking such a thing _Walking on water… yeah, right_. Staring at this map again, Link examined it carefully. When he had first seen it hanging up on the wall of a local shop, he was confused. He quickly knew it to be a map as it was familiar to the ones he found back home. But looking at it closely, this map was drawn on such a scale that it was showing landmasses.

_How big is this world?_ Link thought, as he stared at the map. The maps in his world were not drawn to such scale. Tingle, in Termina had something close, but nothing this big. Link's eyes scan across the page. Words of places jumped into his mind. _So many places…so many location… this ain't going to be easy_

Link sighed heavily and slowly folded the map away into this tunic. Link knew this journey was going to be hard, but after looking at that map, it became difficult. This world was huge and he was only a tiny spec on the map, how would he find his way back if he got lost?  
The idea of getting lost grew quickly in his mind. If he were to continue, then he would surely have to venture far to find what he needed. It would become a problem later if he was to lose his way and needed to return home.

'I guess… I'll deal with that problem, when it arrives' Link whispered as he forced himself to continue on walking. Walking was the only way to silence his mind a bit; it made him feel that he was doing something, even if he was just walking around aimlessly. 'Now… how do I get to Japan?'

Link came to another stop, as he had to remember Kilik's words. Kilik had told Link a lot about their journey together, travelling the world and seeing new foreign places. Link of course wasn't too sure what Kilik was saying at the time, but he listened well. Kilik had mention that they had arrived in China after a voyage from Japan on a ship. Kilik said that he and Xianghua had a two-day walk from the dock, headed north for them to reach Ming, which meant it was going to be a two-day walk towards the south for him to reach that dock.

Link peered down quickly at the road he was now travelling and shifted his eyes all the way up to the horizon to where the road vanished from his sight. The sun was still rising and Link had a two-day walk ahead of him. The thought of walking for two-days seemed tiresome, but he had to push on, he had to keep going.

With little to think about, Link began walking again. Staring off at the sunrise, Link thought it lucky to begin his walk on such a beautiful day. He had the pleasure of walking with the dawning sun as it slowly cleared the mountains that had blocked its rays. The sky above him was a dark blue that now began to soften as the sun grew power over the night. Link saw it very much like what he felt inside. At the moment he was ruled and protected by his Master Sword, but when he'll gather more of Soul Edge, that protection wont last.

Link found everything in this world to be a representation of how he felt inside. It was a constant reminded that he should not underestimate Soul Edge, even in it's weaken state, for it still had the power to corrupt outside of its true form. Weaken or not, it was a terrible power to hold, and Link knew that all too well. Link peered down at the travel bag that was slightly hidden by his cloak. In the shadow of his cloak, Link could see the bag was glowing red; it was once again calling out to him. This time, Link smiled as he turned away easily from Soul Edge's shards. This time, it would not control him, noway.

Link travelled the road Kilik and Xianghua had once walked. There were few signs of life on this road, except for a few travellers, supply wagons and a merchant, all who were heading to Ming. Link had stopped each one and had asked about the dock he was heading to. They all reply that it was indeed a two-day walk from Ming. Link thanked them and gathered some items from both the supply wagon and merchant that might come in handy for the travel.  
Link bought food and water from the supply wagon and a tent set from the merchant. Link knew little about pitching a tent but the merchant was kind enough to go through it with him. Link thanked the merchant once again and continued on walking.

The hours of the day passed quickly and the sun was nearly gone behind the horizon. Link was almost oblivious to the fact the night was soon upon him. His eyes were drawn half open as he walked sluggishly. Walking had tired him out; he hadn't stopped to rest for nearly five hours. He had wanted to gain, as much distance as he could before resting, however, in doing so, it seemed to have made him slower in his walk. Seeing his shadow increasing in size, and the ground slowly darken, Link paused and peered over his shoulder at the dying sun.

The sun was slowly setting and Link had little light left. He acknowledged his effect and decided it was best he stopped here for the night. Link pulled over to the side of the road and unloaded his travel bag and camp kit onto the ground. Following what the merchant had said, Link slowly began to pitch up his tent. He found himself stopping a couple of times to remember what the merchant had told him.

After thirty minutes, Link stood back and peered at his finished work. A large two-man tent stood before him, perfectly pitched together. Link however didn't know if what he did was right, but just left it as it was. As long as it kept him warm and sheltered him from the rain, it was good enough.

Now that the tent was up, Link had one more task to do. Link quickly scouted the area for any lose wood or tree branches that had fallen from over head. He had depleted his supply of Deku sticks and had forgotten to resupply before leaving his world. Now that he thought of it, what good would they have done here in this world? His bombs were useful, his sword and shield were useful, bows, arrows and most of the other stuff was useful… but he couldn't find a single reason beside that of firewood for the Deku sticks.

Link shrugged his shoulders and gathered what he could. Link placed his findings on the ground and put them in a circular formation. Now that the sticks were in place, Link just needed to set them alight. Link quickly thought of a way to get the fire going, by either using the fire arrow or smashing two stones together. Smashing two stones together was a waste of time and Link didn't really want to waste any arrows just to light a fire. The options were few, but Link soon found a solution.

Link crouched down near the pile of stick and held his hand above the pile. Link was motionless while he gathered energy in his open hand. After only a few seconds, Link thrust his hand down upon the pile of sticks and caused a sudden realise of fire to emit from his hand.

'Din's fire…' he mumbled as he removed his hand from the now burning fire.

Link had nearly forgotten about those spells he had acquired in Hyrule. Din's fire was more of an attacking spell but was also a very useful means to light a fire. Link remembered that to active the full power of Din's Fire, he had to perform some moves, a few simple steps while shouting out the spell's name. Good thing Link only had to summon such a small fire, hardly took any magical energy from him.

Link warmed up his hands in the small fire, but soon finding the night air too cold, he soon made his way into his tent. Link had only wished he had made it to an inn at least. He didn't like sleeping out in the open, where anyone or anything could attack without warning. He would be unprepared for a surprise attack. But he also knew, that not sleeping would make him weak, and if he were going to battle Mitsurugi, he would need his strength.

Link lay out on the tent floor and used his cloak as a blanket to keep warm. Link used his travel bag as a pillow for his head; somehow it felt rather nice, despite having many items in there. The one item Link had in mind was the shard of Soul Edge. His head was so close to it now, he didn't know if it was a good idea to have the travel bag near him. Link had nothing else to use, so it was either that or his head on the hard floor. Knowing his options, Link drew out his Master Sword and clutched the blade against his body. With his Master Sword close to his body, Soul Edge would have a harder time infecting his body.

Link wasn't sure what time he had differed off to sleep. His eyes were locked on the soft shadows that were cast upon the tent due to the still burning fire. Link wanted to sleep, his body needed it, but his mind was telling him not to just in case a beast attack while he slept. Soul Edge had the power to draw strong monster towards it, and if Link were asleep, he would be attacked.

The shadows that dance on the tent made him even more edgy. His left hand held the Master Sword to his body while his right hand grasped the sword's handle, in case of an attack. Link was demanding his mind to slow down and rest. He tried to reassure himself that nothing would happen, but he couldn't completely convince himself of that.

Link had to think of another way to ease his mind. His body was already asleep; it was just his mind that was awake. Link slowly thought of a way to calm his head, if anything, he just wanted to ignore the screams of warning his mind was giving him. In the end Link turned onto his back and forcibly closed his eyes shut. If he could not see the shadows, then he couldn't worry about them.

It sounded good, but his mind was still nagging at him. To ignore his mind further, Link began to hum melodies he had learnt in his travels. He began by humming the songs he had learnt in Hyrule, in the order he had acquired them in. The first melody he hummed was the melody Impa had taught him when he had started his journey to save Hyrule, 'Zelda's lullaby'.

Link wondered, as he hummed that special melody, how long and how many melodies he would play before falling asleep. It was a good question, but he hated the results his mind began to make up. _Three… seven… all of them?_ Link frowned and tried to think of something else. Link scanned his mind quickly before finding a peaceful memory. Humming Zelda's lullaby seemed to bring forth the peaceful events of his past, before he began his quest.

Link's eyes remained closed as the memory of him acquiring that song, played in his head. Link remembered the ordeal of having snuck into the Castle's garden and avoiding capture by the guards to get an audience with the Princess.  
It was there that he met with her, and where his journey first began. Listening to Zelda's story, Link knew his task was great and filled with danger, yet he held no fear for the coming battles. It was also there that Link met the first of the Sages, Impa. However he did not know of her special destiny back then.

Link had soon lost the imagery of that memory as soon as the melody had ended. Such a peaceful memory, and having it stop so sudden. Link groaned softly and slowly opened his eyes. Link could only think, as he open his eyes, how much time had passed by playing that song? As he willed his eyes open, the rest of his body began to wake. Before his eyes could open, Link's ears were the first to become active.

Link heard the sounds of birds fly overhead and the soft howl of the wind blowing against the tents fabric. The wind did not how much meaning, but the birds seemed to confuse him. _Birds, at night? Owls fly at night. But this sounds smaller than an owl._ Link then opened his sleepy eyes to confirm what his ears could hear. Though his sight was blurry, he could tell that the night had passed quickly. The tent was cast in a bright glow from the rising sun that shone through the tent's opening.

Link glanced at the light that flittered into the tent before he slowly arose to the blinding light. Link shielded his eyes from the sunlight that shone into his eyes. Link groaned softy before sliding into the corner of the tent's opening. Link lent against the tent and felt himself sink into the tent's material.

'How long… when did I fall asleep?' Link whispered, as he rubbed at the side head. Link quickly recalled what little he knew of last night. Nothing much came to mind, except when he had trouble sleeping. He remembered rolling onto his back and humming the 'Zelda's lullaby' melody. Link lowered his hand and slowly raised his head. 'Only one song … I see'

Link crawled forth from the tent and stood in the rays of the morning light. Link stretch outwards his arms and welcome the dawn with a mighty yawn. Though he couldn't understand if he had recovered any strength from last night's sleep, Link simply turned about from the sun and began to pack up his camp set.

Link undid the tarp from the tent, and slowly began to take down the poles that upheld the tent's current form. Lowering the poles, the tent sank down to the ground, deflating as its bones were taken down. Link loosen the joints on the poles and packed them away into their pole bag, he then rolled up the flatten tent and placed that in the main bag that was given to him by the merchant.

Link soon stood from the ground where he had taken up rest. He quickly stuffed the camping kit into his already packed travel bag before he stood with the sun on his back. Link stood then for a while with the growing sun at his back. Link then slowly turned his head till he could see a small glimpse of the sun. Link's face was cover by the hood and his bright blue eye glowed softly from the shadows.

For some unknown reason, Link had found himself giving the sun a thank you for rising early. He was well aware that the sun couldn't rise faster then normal, not unless he had played the sun song with his ocarina. The thought has come to mind to use the 'sun song', but something about this world seemed different form his own world. The magical atmosphere that binds everything in his world was weaker here, almost non-existence.

Link could sense that the sun song's power would not affect this world as it had done in his world. Link could sense that most of his song he had would probably show no effect in this place.

'No matter… I doubt I would have used it anyway' Link mumbled as he soon stepped off down the road he once travelled.

Link travelled down the road with a now quicken pace then the day before. He didn't have a burst of energy to push his legs forward, he was just pushing himself with sheer will to go further and quicker than he had before. Link knew that just walking wasn't going to get him anywhere; he needed to push himself harder to get there. The sleep that clung to Link slowed him down at first, but after a while he was able to push himself and rid the sleep forcefully from his bones and muscles.

Link felt the pain gripping at his legs. Trudging down the dirt road was not an easy thing. The road was not flat, as he would have liked. With so many bumps and dips in the road, Link found it hard to push himself, when he was always falling or lifting one of his legs too high.

The pain seemed to distract his mind well enough for him to soon forget about the time. After what seemed like a while for him, Link soon arrived at his destination. Link stood at the town entrance for a few minutes. He was puffing and wheezing and rubbing the sores from his legs. Sweat formed at Link's forehead and slowly drips down his brow and cheeks. As soon as he found the strength to stand normally, Link spun around to see where the sun was.

The sun hung just overhead of him, indicating the time was passed noon. Link had wanted to arrival at this town sooner than Xianghua and Kilik had, and he got his wish, though he was hoping to do this trip in just a day. Link lowered his head and quickly wiped the sweat from his brow, so he could examine this town before.

The town was busy and moving with a lot of life. Sailors, travellers, merchants and business or worker type people stroll about the main street to this town. Houses and store were found in every direction Link looked. For a seaside town, this place was busy with life. Link saw supply carts being packed in the distance, crates carried of young men's backs as they are transported to stores and entertainers moving amongst the crowd of people.

Standing where he was, carts and masses of people brushed past him in order to make their journey to their destinations. Link tried counting the masses moving about or pasted him; he couldn't keep count. There was just too much life here. Another problem Link had with this place was the people's voices were also very loud here. This came as a problem form him as his ears were very good at picking up sound.

Link rubbed at temples to ease the growing pain of voices entering his head. Watching the people from the town's entrance and having their voices enter his head, Link could tell who was saying what. It was just by listening, that Link knew these people loved to talk, and by what he heard from them, they would talk about anything, even stupid things. It was with that in mind that Link began to think about Soul Edge.

'If these people love to talk so much… they might know something of Soul Edge or Nightmare, or even of Mitsurugi… anything is good at this point' Link whispered under his breath and he slowly strolled into the busy town.

The sky soon darkens as the sun drew closer to the horizon on the ocean surface. Link stumbled into the port of this seaside town and soon sat down on a nearby crate. Link lowered his head into his chest and slowly rubbed at his temples. Link had inquired about Soul Edge all day since he arrived in town and he had been making his way through both street and stores to find any information on either Soul Edge, Nightmare or Mitsurugi.

To Link's surprise, everyone in that town knew something about what he had asked for. The most common talked about was that of Nightmare, and his massacre in Europe. Very few knew of the sword Nightmare wielded. That didn't matter because he already knew what Nightmare had in his grasp. Link came across a few people boasting they would defeat Nightmare and save the world. Link had no doubt about their courage or commitment to such a task, but they lack the power or will to actually stand against Nightmare or Soul Edge.

_Some_, he thought, _could actually destroy both Nightmare and Soul Edge_. They looked strong enough, with their bulked up muscles. _They could really defeat Nightmare and Soul Edge… maybe I should ask them for help._ It was with that idea that Link had found their weakness. Asking about their boasting, they kept talking about how this Nightmare would crumble under their strength. That kind of talk didn't bother him as much, but what they said afterwards did.

'I'll defeat that Nightmare punk! And then… I'll claim the Sword of Heroes, Soul Edge and become the strongest in the world!'

It was hearing that, that destroyed his image of these people. They might have had the strength to do as they had said, but they still saw Soul Edge as a sword of great power that bestowed both unimaginable power and wealth on its wielder. While Soul Edge did do such things, no one knew the truth. It was a cursive sword that corrupted the mind of its wielder to gather souls in order to spread death and chaos to the world.

_If these people knew the truth… I wounder what they would think of Soul Edge then_ Link asked himself as he sat on that crate. The thought made him wonder, and he had thought about telling the truth to these people. They loved to talk and maybe they could spread the truth about. But so many people here thought Soul Edge as a sword of Heroes. They would only dismiss him if anything.

Link sighed as he raised his head from his chest. It was pointless to even think such a thing. Through his journey, there were only a few people who were aware of Soul Edge and its power, and only a few who were seeking to destroy it as he was. And so far only two others were seeking to destroy it, Kilik and Xianghua. It really was a small list of allies, but it was better than nothing.

Link had no idea how he could convince the people of this world of Soul Edge's evil. It seemed to be an impossible feat to achieve. Link knew the only way for them to believe his words, were for them to see Soul Edge in action. It seemed the only way for the truth to be known, but Link didn't want to resort to such a measure. Instead, he would do the next best thing… eliminate Soul Edge.

The idea sounded simple, and as always, was not easy to do. The question that Link had asked himself ever since obtaining the cursive metal of Soul Edge, was … 'could the sword be destroyed? And if so, how?'

He had hoped of finding the very answer here, yet his hopes were smashed. Soul Edge seemed to have no end, its own history, from what Link could gather was an endless tale. The only thing that Link was sure of was the sword's polar opposite counterpart, Soul Calibur.  
Though Link knew little of Soul Calibur, he was sure that somehow this pure blade could destroy the cursive sword for good. The only doubt he had of the spirit sword was what he heard from Kilik. Xianghua had wielded Soul Calibur in the final battle against both Nightmare and Soul Edge, but she couldn't destroy either beast or sword.

This had rattled his confidents in the spirit sword, but none the less, Soul Calibur had to be the key to Soul Edge's demise.

Knowing this, Link looked back at the town behind him. He felt like he had wasted all that energy in inquiring about Soul Edge, when he should have asked about Soul Calibur. Link knew all he needed to know about Soul Edge and its evil; Soul Calibur however, was the one he knew little about. If Soul Calibur was the key to destroying Soul Edge, then he better investigate the spirit sword as soon as possible.

Link peered up at the night sky and then at the quiet port in front of him. There was little life awake at this time of the night; his investigation of Soul Calibur would have to wait till he reached Japan.

Link stood form the crate after recovering his lost strength and made his way down the port. All the ships were in the docks for the night, and all were dark and silent. All the sailors had gone home or gone to rest in the inn for tonight, but that didn't worry Link.  
Link had arranged for a night voyage with one of the few ships that remain active even at night. Link was told by a sailor at a local pub that they could take him across the sea to Japan. He was lucky though, the sailor said he could travel with them only because they actually had business in Japan and were leaving for it tonight.

Link continued to travel along the docks till he spotted a light flickering in the distance. It was hard to see but Link could knew what it meant. Link dashed down the port till he arrived at the lit torch.

'Yo! Glad you can make it!'

Link peered at the friendly face that greeted him as he came near the ship. Link nodded from under his cloak as he boarded the ship's deck.

'Is the ship ready to go?' Link asked, eager to set sail. The young red hair sailor nodded quickly and told him the rest of the crew were packing the lat of the cargo in the storage level of the ship.

'Once they're done, then we'll be able to set sail' the sailor reply to the cloak warrior. 'Do you mind waiting a bit longer though?'

Link didn't mind, he simply waved his right hand and sat on a nearby barrel near the ship's mast. Link didn't really mind waiting, though he thought it best to get there quickly, he didn't really want to push things too fast. He wanted things to go smoothly especially after what had happen last time.  
Link mind was filled with his last sailing trip experience. The rough storm, the crashing waves and the horrible battle he had with the dread pirate Cervantes.

Link remembered defeating the pirate, but he could not kill him. Cervantes had dove into the water before Link could finish him off. All he could think about was what if that same event happened again. _But without his ship, how could he interfere this time?_  
That ship that Cervantes had sailed was now under new management. Without a vessel, Cervantes could not rampage across the sea like he once had. But there was no reason he couldn't have _acquired_ another boat since their last meeting.

Link shudder quickly at the mere thought of Cervantes killing another innocent soul just to get a boat to hunt Link down for a rematch. _A rematch with a stronger Soul Edge no doubt._ Link remembered what Cervantes had told him about Soul Edge, that at one stage in his life, he once wielded both blades. _Two Soul Edges?_ Just as he had thought about it back then, he thought about it now. _Both blades are seeking the same goal… I have to deal with both of them sooner or later, but which to take care of first… the weakest or the strongest?_

If he eliminated the weakest first, then it wouldn't pose a threat to him later. But if he eliminated Cervantes' Soul Edge, then the one in Nightmare's hand would surely come seeking revenge for its lost partner. Link could be too weak to fight at that stage if Nightmare did come for him. How would he fight in a weaken state?

On the other hand, if he defeated the strongest of the Soul Edges, then the weakest wouldn't be a problem.

Link seemed to think the best course of action would be to eliminate the Nightmare and his Soul Edge. He just hoped he would have enough time and strength to find Cervantes and destroy both spectre and sword before they grew too strong.

'Yo, Link! We're ready to set sail!'

Link quickly shook the thoughts form his head and thanked the sailor for notifying him. The crew quickly emergedfrom below deck and began pulling ropes, raising the anchor and drawing in the bridge before they sailed. Link remained near the mast to stay out of the crew's way. They were rushing about like crazed rats, but at least they got the job done quickly.

The ship was slowly pulled out of port and soon enough sailing away from China. Once the boat hit the open sea, Link made his way to the bow of the ship. Though he couldn't see much at night, Link knew what lay before him, a new land that was waiting to be explored.

Link remained station at the ship's front, watching the water clashing against the hull, and slowly watching the land of China disappearing beyond the horizon. Though the land disappeared from view, Link was sure that he would one day return to this land.

He felt that somehow, he would be drawn back there again. Link smiled at the thought, and wondered what lay ahead of him. Mostly he was thinking of this Mitsurugi, Link had gathered info on this samurai while in china. His reputation was preceding him.

'…One man army…Demon Mitsurugi' Link recalled the nickname this samurai had been given. Link wasn't sure what to make of him now, but he knew he had to be careful.

Something was off about this place he was heading to. An ominous presence was reaching to him from over the mass of water. Something was waiting for him… but what, or whom was it?


	10. Land of Japan Demon Mitsurugi

**Chapter 10**

'Yo Link! Welcome to Japan! Hoped you enjoyed the trip! See ya, and be safe'

With that farewell, the sailor and crew left Link at the dock as they transported their cargo, strapped onto their backs. Link watched them moving towards the other people massed on the dock, but soon lost sight of them within the crowd.

Link had given the sailor and his crew a weak smile and wave as they left him be. As they vanished, Link dropped his hand and smile and quickly sieged his travel bag. Link reached inside the bag and grabbed at the large cursive metal fragment of Soul Edge.  
In grabbing the piece of Soul Edge, Link felt his whole arm consumed in fire. Link knew his arm wasn't on fire, but the aura of Soul Edge was reacting with something in this land, causing its power to increase incredibly.

The increase was so sudden that Link felt his mind crumble under pressure; his forehead began to sweat dramatically and his whole body began to shake. The seemly empty part of his soul that was slowly filling with evil energy suddenly returned to its original state, before he had used Kilik's technique. Link was lost for breath, as if the wind had been knocked out of him.

_How… this can't be…_ Link thought as he quickly gasped for air. Link used his free hand and clutched at his chest. His heart was pounding against his ribcage so violently, that at any second it could break through his bones. Link couldn't understand what had caused Soul Edge to react so suddenly; it would have taken a powerful evil to trigger such a reaction.

Wanting to know what had done it, Link, still holding Soul Edge's piece, lifted the evil shard from his travel bag and held it out in front. Holding it there, the sound of the harbour went dead and the familiar dark whisper of Soul Edge began to echo in the air, louder and much clear then before. As Link held it before him, his arm trembled. The shard had grown so powerful so suddenly that he had to hold it with both hands. That seemed to keep his arms from trembling, but only slightly.

After a while, the dark red aura shot forth from Soul Edge, weaving its trail amongst the bodies of the crowd and disappearing into the distance. The trail it left behind began to pulse strongly and quickly, reacting to another pieces of Soul Edge that was on this island.  
The pulsing action was so quick; it had to mean that another piece was close by; really close by.

Link had no idea the fragment he had would gain so much power from begin close to another one of its pieces. It baffled him. _Only a shard that had gathered more power then mine could do such a thing…_ Link thought as he watch the pulsing aura flow through the moving crowd, _But still, something doesn't feel right…why do I feel so frighten?_

Link didn't know what to do about this, but him standing there with Soul Edge's shard out in the open seemed to draw attention towards him. The demon sword's whispers were beginning to enter the ears of the crowd. They seemed to stop suddenly and peer right at him.  
Link was surprised that Soul Edge was reacting in such a way that he quickly placed the shard back into his travel bag and began to walk quickly through the crowd.

He pushed quickly through the crowd, hopping to get away from that place before anyone actually took action to fight him for Soul Edge's shard. As he walked away from the harbour, Link felt his travel bag begin to way him down; the voice of Soul Edge was growing in strength and was nearly screaming out to him. Link felt weak and heavy all of a sudden. He slumped against the side of a building and quickly grasped his head. Sweat was still pouring down his face, and his eyes were closed tightly in pain. He was holding his head so tight; he felt he could have crushed his own skull at the very moment.

'This… can't… be… happening!' Link gasped, as he was still having trouble-gathering air. The power of Soul Edge was suffocating him, and crushing him. Link was so confused, but was in too much pain to think about it.

'Master Sword…Heal me please!' Link shouted as he went to grasp his sword. As he touched the Master Sword's hilt, Link felt a powerful and painful surge of pure energy strike his body. His hand began to burn like when he had touch Soul Edge, but not with evil, but with pure energy. Link tried holding on, screaming out in pain before letting go suddenly.

Link slumped down to the ground as he stared at his left hand, with wide and confused eyes. Smoke arose from his gloved hand, as blue energy began to surge about his hand, and along his arm. Link eyes shook in fright as he slowly lifted his head to the sky. _Oh no…_ Link thought, his thought sounding almost like a whimper._ Please, don't leave me… I need you…Master Sword, don't reject me!_

Link quickly peered down at his left hand and slowly shook the pain from his arm. Link's mind was drowned in dread. He could no longer hold his Master Sword; the evil that had infected his body was now making his Master Sword doubt him. Nothing like this had happen before, but it wasn't hard for him to figure out its cause. Soul Edge, with its sudden increase in power now filled most of Link's being. So much evil, the Master Sword couldn't weaken the evil power within him nor within the evil sword's shard.

Against the dread he now felt, Link raised his right hand to the Master Sword's hilt. If what he had thought was correct, then he would have trouble grasping his sword a second time. But holding his Master sword, even when it caused him pain, seemed to be healing at the same time. Link swallowed hard, fighting the fear and pain that was son to overcome him as he grasped his Master Sword.

Just like before, Link was consumed with pain. Link bit down on his lip as he body surged with pure energy, trying to stop him from screaming out so much. Link wanted to let go, to save himself from a nearing death, but he knew if he could hold on, the evil within him could be weak. Link knew only the chosen one; the 'Hero of Time' could wield the Master Sword, which meant to him, that the sword would not abandon him, even if his body was filled with evil.

Link body shook as pure energy surged about his body. Bypasses watch in fright at the mere sight of what was happing to him, before fleeing in terror. Link soon reached the limit of his pain. He could no longer hold the screams that were building inside him to be contained. Reaching the breaking point, Link screamed out in pain and agony. But that seemed enough as he suddenly drew his Master from its holster.

Doing so seemed to stop the pain. The Master Sword grew silent as Link held it out to the side. Link couldn't look at the sword nor bring it closer to him; he was so exhausted and weaken that he was drain of all energy to move. He remained slumped on the ground, staring at the side of the building across from where he sat, slowly drawing in air.  
The evil that had overtaken him was now levelled with his Master Sword. Enduring that pain allowed his sword to cleanse as much evil as it could, as to allow him control once more.

Though his body was weakening, and all effort to speak or move failed, his mind was continuously thanking his Master Sword for saving him from evil. Link didn't know how much time had passed, but soon a young man came walking by who saw Link in his damage and weaken state. By the state of Link's clothes and bruised body, the man concluded he had been in a fight.

Feeling sorry for Link, the young man lifted Link's body onto his own and slowly trudged into town. Link's body had no will of its own, as the man carried his body. Link at least wanted to help him carry his body, but he had no strength in his legs to move. His body was so worn out he was almost lifeless. _Thank you… I'll repay you; I swear it… when I get stronger_ Link thanked, hoping his thoughts could reach the young man as he carried the cloak warrior about town.

Seeing that the man could not hear his thought, Link returned his focus back onto his Master Sword that was still grasped in his right hand, dragging along the ground. Link stared at it with locked eyes. He was wishing that his grip didn't let up; he wasn't sure if the man was aware or not that Link had a sword in his hand, but save the trouble Link was hoping, willing his hand to stayed griped on his sword. Losing it would be like losing his soul, his last bit of salvation.

Don't let go… Don't let go… Don't let go… Don't let go… please, for the love of the goddesses, don't let go…

Link awoke with a start as the sound of something crashing against the ground. Link leapt up from the bed he was in and stared at what had happened.

'I'm sorry sir! I didn't mean to wake you' came and apologizes from a girl who was standing at the edge of the bed he had slept in. Link felt groggy at first, but slowly shook his head clear. Staring at the girl, his eyes were drawn to a fork and spoon that lay to the side of the bed. Seeing these two items, he also saw a piece of toast off side, and his nose could smell bacon and eggs.

'W-what happen?' he asked, wiping his eyes.

'I'm sorry sir… I was bringing your breakfast, and I tripped on the carpet' the girl explained, lowering her face in shame. 'I-I'm so clumsy…' her whispers ranged clearly in Link's ears. Link stared at the sadden face behind the girl's red long hair, and sighed.

'It's alright… I wasn't going to eat anyway' Link replied, slowly standing from his bed. As the sheets slid off his body, Link felt a cold wind swipe his chest. Link quickly stared down and saw his tunic and shirt were no longer on his body, but were siting on the edge of the bed. Bandages seemed to his chest and stomach, and his whole left arm was in bandages. 'What happen to me?'

'A-ah…w-well, y-you…' the girl began to stutter. Hearing this, Link stared at the girl whose face was slowly turning red. Her eyes were fixed onto Link's bold and masculine body. Staring at her face matching the colour of her hair, Link reached for his white shirt and placed it over his body. It was obvious to Link that this girl was very shy, seeing a man's body made her nervous.

'Better?'

'Y-yes…'

'So… what happen to me?'

The girl nodded and quickly bent down to clean up the mess she had caused, before she began to explain what happen to him. She told him that the man, who had carried him to this inn, had asked that they take care of him. They weren't sure why but they did as they were told. She even told Link, that the man paid for everything he would have asked for. Link was surprised to hear that, and asked why did he do it. The girl shrugged her shoulders and said, 'he just didn't like seeing another person treated like that… I'm not too sure, really'

Link smiled as he rubbed his head. Doing so, he felt the bandages about his body tighten. Link lowered his left arm and peered at the girl.

'What's with the bandages?' Link asked. The girl looked up at him and stopped what she was doing.

'I was asked to look after you. The man had said you looked beaten, so he wanted you healed. So when I got you upstairs, I took care of your wounds. You were really badly beaten and wounded, what happen to you?'

Link paused and quickly examined the room. Link scanned the room till he found his cloak hung up on the wall, and his travel bag and sword and shield lying on the floor. Link quickly remembered what had occurred between him and the Master Sword. The evil that had taken him and his Master Sword trying to cure him of that evil; it must have done more damage then he had felt.

'I… don't remember. Must have hurt my head harder than I thought' Link answered weakly as he looked back at the girl. The girl peered at his body to remember the extent of his wounds and soon nodded at response.

'Well… that's it; that's all that happen till now' the girl finished picking up the tray and spoiled food. The girl stood with tray in hand and peered at Link with a weak smile. 'Y-you sure your not hungry? D-did you want me to get you some more food?'

Link stared down at the mess-up tray and its spoiled contents. Though the food was wreck, it still smelt good; but he wasn't in the mood to eat now. But he would need to stock up sooner or later. Link told the girl to redo the order and have it packed for him; he'll eat it as he continued his journey. The girls smiled and went for the door.

As she opened the door, she turned back to him with a bright smile.

'You're really lucky you know that…' she said to him. Link raised an eyebrow at her statement.

'Why's that?' he asked her. The giggled and smiled again.

'The man who brought you here was cute! In a tough manly kind of way…' the girl explain. Hearing this, Link thought she was more talking about how lucky she was by the way this was sounding. Link turned away to grab his tunic as this talk held little about him. 'I've never seen a samurai before. He looked mean, but he was nice. And his sword was cool as well!' the girl said as she left the room and closed the door.

Link at first didn't care, but as he slip the tunic over his chest. He paused and recalled what the girl had.

The girl was heading to the stairs when she heard Link opened his door harshly, and run up in front of her.

'What did you say? A samurai helped me?' Link asked, repeating what the girl had told him. The girl was a bit frightened with his sudden reaction, but nodded slightly. Seeing her frighten expression, Link back off slowly and sighed for acting irrational. Hearing the word samurai had caused him to act so, because he was after a samurai.

Mitsurugi… 

'Do you know where I can find this samurai?' Link asked. The girl shook her head slowly, but then stop and quickly began to think.

'He did say that if you were looking for him, you'd know how to find him' the girl told him, after recalling what the samurai had told her. Link knew what he had meant. He would have to use Soul Edge to track him down. _Grabbing that thing again… I hope it doesn't try what it did before_ Link thought as he thanked the girl and headed back for the room.

As Link re-entered his room, he quickly gathered his gear. Having been rescued by Mitsurugi and carried to this inn, Link felt Mitsurugi was a caring person; but hearing the staffs was ordered to heal Link, it could mean that Mitsurugi knew what he was carrying and was waiting for a fight. As Kilik had said, Mitsurugi was looking for strong warriors; this must have meant Link was a strong warrior and was seen worthy another to be a challenge.

As frightful as it may have seen, Link felt honoured that a strong warrior as Mitsurugi saw Link as a strong opponent. It made him feel happy, as well as a bit frightful. Whatever the case, Link had to follow Mitsurugi. He needed to gain whatever information he could from the samurai that would assist him in his journey. But of course, there was something else he needed to collect from this samurai. If Link was to track Mitsurugi by way of Soul Edge, then it must mean that Mitsurugi had also come into possession of fragments of the evil blade.

Quickly equipping everything he had, Link suddenly paused. If Mitsurugi had indeed bits of Soul Edge in his possession, it could explain the increase in the shard that Link was carrying. _Such an increase…do I really want to follow such an opponent who carries that much evil power in his shard?_ Link asked himself, before opening his door. Link knew that the choice was already made. If he was going to find any leads on Soul Edge and Nightmare, or even Soul Calibur, he would have to follow.

Link opened the door and slowly headed down towards the inn's main lobby. After coming off the stairs, the girl who he had met in his room suddenly appeared from a room to the side. The door marked 'kitchen' open as he made it off the last step, and there the girl was, with a paper bag in hand.

'A-Are you leaving, sir?' the girl asked as she stopped before him. Link nodded and stared at the paper bag in her hands.

'Is that mine?' he asked. The girl nodded and handed it to him. Link took the bag with thanks and placed it into this travel bag. As he was about to leave, the girl stopped him. The girl told Link to wait while she went to grab something. Link wasn't sure what she was going to get, but waited. After a while, the girl returned with a small bag.

'Here you are!' the girl said as she gave the small bag to Link. Link took the small bag with a confused look on his face. Link tossed the bag within his hand. The sound of metal clanked loudly within the bag. Something was inside it, and a lot of it too.

'What is this?' Link asked. The girl looked a bit puzzled but then laughed.

'It's your money, silly!' the girl replied. Link looked at the bag again, still with a confused face. 'The samurai gave us this money as to pay for your recovery. But since you didn't order much, we think its best to give the rest of the money to you. If you see that samurai again, you could it back to him!'

'Yeah… sure'

With that, Link left the inn he had stayed at. As he left the inn, he couldn't help but stared back at it. Mitsurugi had helped him to this inn, and gave money for his recovery. Was this all just to have a fight with him?  
If Mitsurugi knew who Link was, and what he carried, he could have taken the shard then and there. _But why didn't he?_ Link didn't know what to think about this, nor of what Mitsurugi was thinking. But at least if they were to fight, he was ready and at full strength to do battle with this samurai.

Link went to reach for the shard of Soul Edge within his travel bag, but paused. Before going off to face Mitsurugi, Link decide to investigate and gather what he could about Soul Edge, Nightmare and of course, Soul Calibur. Link eyed the first person close to him and began his investigation there. The investigation was short lived, and Link couldn't learn anything new about Soul Edge or Nightmare. But when he asked about Soul Calibur, people were unable to give him a direct answer, but they had told him about some people who dealt in swords and sword making; these people could be of some help.

After his investigation had ended, Link walked out of the town and strolled about the open plain that stood before the town. There was a soft wind that blew against his cloak, moving both hood and cloak as he walked along the road that would take him deeper into Japan.

After a while, Link stood on a hill that overlooked the town he had just left. Seeing as there was nobody around, Link opened his travel bag and grabbed the piece of Soul Edge once more. Before his left hand could find the shard, Link quickly unsheathed his Master Sword with his right hand. He was unwilling to let the evil of Soul Edge infect him as it had before.

Upon grabbing the evil shard again, Link's left arm was once again consumed in the pain of the evil aura. The pain flooded up his arm and poured into his chest. Link felt unable to breathe as the evil once again placed pressure upon him. But suddenly his Master Sword began to tingle, and just like the evil shard, it too sent its own aura up Link's right arm. The Master Sword's aura didn't hurt as Soul Edge's did, but once the two auras met up in the middle of Link's chest, Link felt a battle break out in his body.

Unable to breath under both powers, Link collapsed to his knees. Link tried holding unto both items, but he felt like his body was breaking apart. It was becoming so hard, that suddenly was engulfed in the twos of the swords. The blue aura of his Master Sword clashed with the red aura of Soul Edge, and he was in the middle of it, breaking and cracking under both.

Link didn't know how long he could handle this, but quickly did what he had too do. Link lifted his left hand and pointed it out towards the forest that the hill overlooked. _Show me! Show me where he is…_Link thought in his mind as he felt a fever rush to his head. The shard of Soul Edge trembled as if it didn't want to do as it was told. Link sense this and gripped it tighter.

'SHOW ME, MITSURUGI!' Link screamed out as he thrust the shard out in front of him. As he did, the aura of Soul Edge once again shot forth, leaving a trail for Link to follow. Link smiled under the pain his body was sustaining as Soul Edge plotted out his path.

Link was about to lower his arm, when the aura of Soul Edge suddenly spit before the forest. It looked as if there was another piece of Soul Edge in this land. One of the trails continued further into the forest before stopping dead somewhere in the middle, the other trail headed towards a mountain range. By where he was, Link almost sworn the trail was pointed at the mountain itself. _Maybe someone had tried climbing the mountain and died there…_ Link thought as he stared at the mountain.

But the question now, was which one of these trails led to Mitsurugi. Link sensed the trail that ended in the forest was strong; maybe it was Mitsurugi. But he couldn't help but think that the one that was in the mountain was Mitsurugi. It would seem the perfect place for a fight, but then again, so did the forest. Link peered at both locations, before quickly returning the shard back within his travel bag. Doing so ended the conflict of the two swords.

Link sat back on his legs to regain his strength. After a while Link stood once more and stared at the forest and mountain. _Both could be Mitsurugi… one is stronger than the other though… what to do?_ Link examined both locations before arriving at a conclusion. He decided to trail the one that led into the forest, mainly because it was on the way to the mountain. If it proved that the one in the forest wasn't Mitsurugi, then at least he was heading in the right direction towards the mountain. Either way, he would have headed to both places.

With his destination set, Link sheathed his sword and head towards the forest. As he entered the forest he felt a bit nervous, but not one bit afraid. His fear was elsewhere in this land. Something terrible and powerful was lying in wait. He could feel it, but he couldn't position it.

Either way, Link dismissed it. He was going into a battle; he needed neither doubts nor fears. Link focused his eyes and ears and watched for any signs of coming attacks. Nearing the point where Soul Edge's aura had stopped, Link could hear the faint sound of a voice. The voice sounded bold and rough, but not a bit frightening. As he drew closer, Link noticed the voice was signing. The song, as Link was able to follow, sung of a warrior in search of a way to defeat a powerful opponent in order to save his homeland… the song was nice, but whoever was singing kept pausing time after time.

Link didn't know whether to wait or not, but he continued onwards to see who it was. Walking pass a couple of trees and brushes, Link came upon the figure that was singing.

A man sat against a tree with an odd looking bottle and cup in hand. In amongst his singing, the man would stop to have a drink. After he finished his drink, he refilled his cup and sang again. Link was unsure if the man had noticed him or not, but decide to keep watch a little longer.

Link soon came to notice the man's odd clothing. The man had practically no shirt on, beside a bit of cloth that covered a bit of his back and chest; it wrapped mostly about his stomach like a bandage. He also wore pants that bore a design of conflicting colours. The pant's colour started out as black, but as Link's eyes moved down, about around the knees, the colour changed. In a fire like depiction, the black conflicted with the white that continued down to the pant's hem. _An odd outfit_ Link thought, as he stared at the face of the man.

The man's face was definitely one of a warrior. The man's face was rough with what look like a recently shaved beard. The man also had his long hair tied up in a big ponytail, though he let a few strains of hair fall along his face.

Examining this man, Link could tell that he was physically strong, maybe a bit stronger than he was. It was the only thing he could actually tell about this guy, just by looking at him. Link then examined the man's weapon that was lending against the tree next to the man. It was a normal sword that seems to bend slightly in the blade. The weapon also looked kind of light, which must mean the man could swing it about easily and quickly.

_He looks strong, and he definitely looks like a warrior… perhaps this is Mitsurugi_

'Are you going to stand there all day?' the man suddenly asked, before taking a sip from his cup. Link was surprised by what the man said; by the way the man was acting, Link thought he was totally oblivious of his presence there. Just how long had he known Link was standing there?

Now that his presence was known, Link emerged from the tree that he was hiding behind. He approached the sitting man and stood about five feet away.

'You knew I was there? For how long?' Link asked, staring at the man taking another sip from his cup. The man nodded after finishing his cup and slowly refilling it.

'Of course I knew… ' The man said, opening his eyes slightly to stare up at the cloak warrior. 'Ever since you stood behind that tree I knew you were there' Knowing that, Link felt it was a waste of time for him to be standing there. But now, Link knew the man was very skilled in using his senses in sensing changes in the environment.

Link knew this man was skilled, but now Link needed to know that important question: was this Mitsurugi?

'I see your recovery was quick…I hope the staff at that inn did a good job of healing your body' the man quickly said after taking another sip from his cup.

'Are you Mitsurugi?' Link quickly asked after the man. The man paused and stared at him with the cup still at his lips. Their eyes locked onto each other, and they didn't seem to move for a while. After a while, the man lowered his cup and bottle to the side of where he sat, stood up from the ground and grasp his sword as he stood up straight.

'They call me the one man army… or my personal favourite, Demon' the man said as he started to tie his sword case to his belt. Link narrowed his eyes further as those nicknames echo in his ears. He had heard those nicknames before from the people in china, at the dock. After tying his sword case, the man unsheathed his sword and had it pointed at Link's throat. Link eyes widen, as the man's swift movements were nothing but a blur to his eyes.

_How did he do that? I couldn't see him even reach for his blade!_

'The name is Mitsurugi, remember it!' the man introduced himself as the demon Mitsurugi, the mercenary of the battlefield.

The two warriors remained in that position for a while, neither one of them moved. Having the shock of Mitsurugi's speed surprise him, Link soon found his focus, and his normal expression returned to his face. Sensing that Mitsurugi would not kill him quickly, Link back away from Mitsurugi sword to a safe distance. Having found the right man, Link reached into his tunic and, with a quick flick of his wrist, threw something at Mitsurugi.

Link wanted to test the extent of Mitsurugi's speed, and what he did proved it well. As Link threw the item at Mitsurugi, Mitsurugi had watched his hands carefully. As the object flew at Mitsurugi, the samurai took a step back, release one hand from his sword and grab at the item before it even reached him.

'If your going to use a throwing weapon, you got to be a lot faster then that' Mitsurugi scolded at Link. Link nodded in agreement, and smiled soon after.

'If I was going to use a throwing weapon, then I should have at least used something that would have hurt you' Link also added.

Mitsurugi found Link's words at bit odd, but soon realize what he was talking about. The object he caught was light and felt kind of rough. Mitsurugi stood up straight, and slowly opened his hands. There, was the small bag the girl had given Link to give back to Mitsurugi. Mitsurugi stared at Link with a raised eyebrow before depositing the bag into his odd looking shirt.

'I sense your wondering why I had helped you, knowing the nature of what you are carrying, aren't you' Mitsurugi asked, drawing his katana back into its case.

'I've been thinking that for a while… but from what I've heard, your looking for strong warriors. I guess I fall into the category' Link guessed, after compiling what he knew of Mitsurugi. Mitsurugi grunted at Link's answer and quickly pointed a finger at Link, while narrowing his eyes.

'Humph…pretentious fool; don't go giving yourself a big head!' Mitsurugi scold Link once again. Link quickly narrowed his eyes at Mitsurugi's rough attitude. 'The only reason I thought you as a challenge was because of what you carry… without it, I would have left you there to rot!'

Mitsurugi's attitude was annoying Link very quickly, and all Link wanted was to gather some information about Soul Edge and Nightmare.

'But ever since I saved you, I've sense something was amiss about you…' Mitsurugi said, sounding much calmer then before. Mitsurugi's face soften as he turned about and headed for the tree he had sat against; this time the samurai lent against the tree, with folded arms. 'What happened to you? And why do you search for Soul Edge?'

Link contemplated whether or not to tell this rude samurai anything, but something about Mitsurugi, something about his attitude told Link he would understand the truth. Link didn't know how this man would understand the truth, but decided to see how much Mitsurugi would believe. Link took a deep breath and began to retell Mitsurugi his journey so far. Mitsurugi seemed to rub his chin as he listened to Link's tale, and after a while he began to drink again.

Link saw this disinterest soon stopped talking.

'You've stopped'

'Your not listening'

'Just because I'm drinking doesn't mean I'm not listening. I've heard what you said so far. Finish it off' Mitsurugi prompted Link as he took down another drink. Link was a bit hesitant but continued, soon finishing off his tale.

'I see…' Mitsurugi whispered as he sat down the bottle and cup once again. Mitsurugi pushed off from the tree and soon before Link. 'So you carry the shard of Soul Edge because you thinks its evil, and you want to destroy it, is that about right?'

'Yeah…' Link answered as he stared deep into Mitsurugi's eyes. 'Isn't that why you carry the shards of Soul Edge with you?' Mitsurugi soon broke out in laughter as Link asked that question. Link watched as the samurai laughed, staggering about the place. 'Did I say something funny?'

Mitsurugi soon stopped and put on his normal hard face.

'Please… I don't care whether or not that sword is evil. As long as it helps me defeat my enemies, I wouldn't care what is does' Mitsurugi answered, while tightening his fist before Link.

'That sword is evil! It will take your soul if you use it!' Link warned the samurai. Mitsurugi grunted once again as he dismissed Link's words.

'So… you're searching for information about Soul Edge and Nightmare, huh' Mitsurugi said as to change the topic. Link wanted to try and reason with Mitsurugi but sense it was a lost cause. Link sighed and nodded slowly. 'Well, I'll tell you everything I know, but it comes at a price…'

Link knew what was coming and quickly removed his cloak from his body and then grabbed at his Master Sword and Hylian Shield. Mitsurugi watched Link and slowly smiled.

'You got guts… not bad!'

Mitsurugi grabbed the hilt of his Katana, and unsheathed his weapon only slightly.

'Alright… let's go!'


	11. The fight with Mitsurugi

**Chapter 11**

Mitsurugi charged Link with his katana still slightly sheathed in its case. Link wondered what point Mitsurugi was making while having his sword still in its case. It was either a smart move or a dumb move; Link couldn't figure which.

As the distance quickly closed between him and his rushing foe, Link quickly contemplated his next move. In this situation, Link could either dodge the coming attack and attack from behind or take a swipe at the samurai as he came closer. _Attacking from behind? How crowdedly..._ Link thought as he weighed his options. Attacking behind was not Link's style; unless the opponent had a weak spot on its back. Link rather attack face to face in a human type battle. If it were a monster, then attacking in any form would do.

Seeing his only good option, Link decided to strike when Mitsurugi was in reach of his blade.

It wasn't a long wait, and Mitsurugi would soon be in striking distance, though Link was still concern about Mitsurugi's slightly unsheathed sword. _Why have a sword only a bit unsheathed? There must be something I'm not seeing_. But it was too late. As soon as Mitsurugi was in range, Link made his attack.

Link bought his Master Sword over to the right side of his body and made a quick horizontal slash at the rushing samurai. Link thought this attack was good, considering he attacked at the last moment, but Mitsurugi was not one to fall to such an attack. As Link's blade reached forth to strike Mitsurugi's open chest, the samurai fully unsheathed his katana and struck blades against Link's.

Mitsurugi held his katana in his right hand, while blocking Link's attack on the left side of his bold body. Link was amazed that the samurai could hold up against that attack in such an uncomfortable position. Amazing as the sight was, Link couldn't watch it. Mitsurugi had blocked his attack easily, but the samurai was still rushing forward. Link was unsure what Mitsurugi was doing, until he felt a harsh blow to his stomach.

Link gasped quickly as he dropped to the floor. Link nearly dropped both sword and shield as he grasped his hurt stomach. Drool slowly poured from Link's gapping mouth as he tried to draw in air; thought there was no success in that. Any air he could gain was only pushed out.

'That…hurt…b-bastard' Link gasped, as he tried to stand.

Link could hear Mitsurugi chuckle as he turned around on the spot and sheathed his katana away. The samurai walked passed the hurt warrior on his way to the tree his drinking bottle was sitting under. The samurai grabbed the bottle, held it out to Link, and then drank from the bottle. Link growled as much as he could at Mitsurugi's action.

_That bastard is toying with me!_ Came Link's harsh thoughts. Having fallen to the surprise attack Mitsurugi had given him was one thing, but having Mitsurugi toying him like that was another. Link beared with the pain his stomach was giving him, and slowly stood ready for another attack. Link adjusted his gear and stood ready to fight, but his opponent was off drinking from his bottle. He wasn't even paying any attention to Link.

Slightly annoyed but the samurai's action, Link took a quick stab to the unprepared Mitsurugi. Though the attack was quick, and Mitsurugi looked somewhat unaware of Link's action, he was able to summon forth his katana with his free right hand and block Link's stab. Link couldn't understand how his attack was block; _He was unprepared! He wasn't even watching!_

'Ah!' Mitsurugi sighed as he finished drinking the bottle dry. Using his left hand that was holding the bottle, Mitsurugi wiped his mouth clean from the liquor that existed the side of his mouth. Mitsurugi seemed to have a slight smile on his face as he stared at Link. 'That's good saki! Want to try some?'

'Don't toy with me! This is a battle!' Link shouted at Mitsurugi's playful offer. Mitsurugi nodded slightly as he tossed the bottle aside, shattering the bottle as it smashed into a nearby rock.

'Hmm… at least you keep to the ideals of a warrior' Mitsurugi stated after Link's answer. Mitsurugi seemed to smile after saying that, but as he stared at his and Link's blade still against each other, that smile seemed to disappear. 'But if you going to make a strike against a foe, especially one like Nightmare… then stop trying to be nice!' with that, Mitsurugi grabbed Link by his tunic and threw him back. The Hylian warrior staggered backwards before tripping over his own feet. Link rubbed his butt quickly before standing again.

'What do you mean?' Link asked, standing readying once more. Mitsurugi quickly pointed his katana at Link and then placed it near his own face.

'I learn much from studying an opponent's attack. I could learn what ideals they hold and how much ambition they have, just by a swing of their sword… you are very much the same' Mitsurugi began to explain, grasping his katana again with both hands. 'When you swing your sword at me, I know your not tying to kill me, your just trying to wound me in my critical spots that would leave me weaken and unable to hold my weapon… this tells me you don't like fighting others, unless you have to'

'What's wrong with that? I'm just after information, and your making it difficult for me to do that'

'Don't be such a fool!' Mitsurugi shouted as he lunged at Link.

Mitsurugi attacked Link with a quick overhead slice. Link was able to raise his shield in time, but the force of the impact caused Link's right arm to tingle from the harsh vibration. Having impacted with Link's shield, Mitsurugi slid his Katana of the shield and tried for a quick spin attack. Mitsurugi spun his body around and brought his katana to Link's side. Mitsurugi was fast, Link nearly couldn't block that attack, but he managed to use his Master Sword to block it. However, as Mitsurugi hit Link's blade, he forced Link's sword to dig into his side.

Link gasped in pain as his own sword was pushed into his side. Mitsurugi used all his strength in both arms to do so. Both warriors stood there, with swords again locked into position, and Link's own blade cutting slowly into his side. Link tried to fight back with his left arm, but against Mitsurugi's sheer force and aggressive attacks, he couldn't. Blood poured along the Master Sword's blade, and along side his white tights.

'Argh! …Damn it' Link groaned as he felt his sword dig deeper within his side. Link tried pushing his sword out of his body, but Mitsurugi was determined to keep it there. From looking at his wound, Link's eyes meet with that of Mitsurugi, who bared him a quick grin.

'You can feel it can't you?' Mitsurugi asked, as he tried to stand straighter while keeping Link's sword where it was. Link watched, bearing with the pain as Mitsurugi towered over him. '…My goal, my determination; Can you feel it? It's all there, pulsing through my blade, through yours and into your body. Can you feel it?' Mitsurugi suddenly pushed hard onto his sword, which forced Link's Master Sword deeper into his side. Link skin began to turn red as he tried to keep the pain at bay. Mitsurugi peered at Link's hard face, keeping all his rage and pain built up; he was breaking inside.

Seeing this, Mitsurugi soon broke off from Link and allowed distance between them. With the samurai no longer pushing Link's own blade within him, Link removed his Master Sword from his wound and collapsed onto the hard ground, coughing hard from the built up pain he had to hold at bay. Mitsurugi watch as Link began to tend to his wound.

'Does it hurt?' Mitsurugi asked, sarcastically. Link, while tying a bandage about his wounded side, stared at the samurai with an annoyed look. Mitsurugi had a slight smile on his face from how Link was looking at him; it was amusing to him. 'Of course it does… my strength tends to make even the proudest warrior quiver with fear. I can't help it; it's in my nature to be the stronger warrior. I'll travel long and far to defeat my enemy, any way I can!'

'And you think… Soul Edge is going to help you do that?' Link asked as he finished off bandaging his wound. Mitsurugi put on a thinking face for a few seconds and then smiled.

'Of course…' he answered simply with that smile. Link narrowed his eyes and again stood up to his feet. He staggered slightly, but soon found his strength.

'Why?' Link inquired as to Mitsurugi's reason of searching for Soul Edge.

Mitsurugi smiled once again as he stood up. Mitsurugi grabbed a small bag that hung from his belt and held it out to Link. As Mitsurugi held out the bag, Link felt his body grow a bit heavy. Even though his travel bag was on the ground, he still felt Soul Edge was pressing down on him.

'The power that Soul Edge is said to process, is far greater than any weapon made by man…' Mitsurugi said as he held the bag and clutched it tightly within his hand. '…I'll find that sword and with it, I'll cut down my enemies and take my place as the strongest warrior in the world! I will defend my honour!' Link seemed somewhat shaken at the sudden increase in Mitsurugi's strength. Holding the bag and recalling his reason to seek the sword seemed to cause this increase. Yet something else was causing him to shake. Inside the small bag, there were pieces of Soul Edge… but they weren't fusing together like Link's shards had done. They remained separated.

Link didn't know why Mitsurugi's pieces weren't fusing, but Link could feel that they were fuelling the samurai's strength.

'Aren't you worried about its evil power?' Link asked further. That question seemed to put a confused look on Mitsurugi's face.

'Evil power? What are you talking about?'

'You don't know?' Link was now baffled. 'You can't feel its evil?' Mitsurugi shook his head and tied the bag back to his belt. Link quickly scratched his head. 'I don't get how a man such as you can't sense that sword's evil! That Sword will enslave your mind and body and destroy you from the inside! It's evil corrupts everything that grabs at its hilt! Look at Nightmare for example!'

'He was a weak minded fool!' Mitsurugi snapped back, pointing a finger at Link's face. 'Even if Soul Edge is evil, it is just a weapon to be used and tossed away!' Link became shock and silenced by the samurai's words. Mitsurugi lowered his hand and rested his right hand on his katana's hilt, but did not draw it. 'I do admit that a warrior seeks a sword that responds to their soul, but if any sword had a will to take over its wielder…ha! Like that's possible. Anyway, It would only mean the warrior was weak and not worthy of being called a warrior in the first place!'

'You…you really aren't worried… are you?' Link asked.

Mitsurugi smiled and drew forth his katana.

'Even if Soul Edge did try, I would not let it… I will not be defeated by neither man nor beast, OR sword for that matter!' Mitsurugi declared, summoning forth a sliver battle aura about his body. Mitsurugi's eye began to glow as his aura flared about him and his katana. The samurai himself seemed to glow and emit a soft wind from his body. Link was amazed by what Mitsurugi was displaying, but while he was amazed, he was surprised to feel how much Soul Edge was boosting his fighting spirit, lending him its strength to empower his desire. Link was frightened by the way Mitsurugi was able to control the evil into using it towards his own strength in battle. Though that was a feat, Link felt the evil infect the samurai body; _in control or not… its evil is still consuming him… I guess I have to fight fore real, if I want to survive this one_.

'Now… Link. If you truly want to know what I have learnt, then don't hold back! Show me your fighting spirit! Let me hear your resolve! If you don't keep up your guard… you will die!' Mitsurugi ordered as his battle aura flared once more.

Link was hesitating. Though he knew that if he didn't fight back, and with his full strength, he would fall to Mitsurugi's attack; but Link didn't want to risk killing his only chance of a lead to finding Soul Edge or Nightmare. But Link did what he was told. Link crouched slightly in his fighting stance and summoned forth his inner strength. His tunic moved with the wind that his body emitted, and slowly a battle aura surged about his body. His aura flared just like Mitsurugi, but his battle aura was not as big or as strong as the samurai.

'Is that all you got?' Mitsurugi asked, sounding somewhat disappointed. Link compared their auras and quickly swallowed hard, as he felt the difference between them. Mitsurugi examined Link carefully as he saw how Link reacted. 'You're not holding back are you? Because I will kill you, if you are!' Mitsurugi's aura spiked up before he lunged at Link.

Mitsurugi rushed with a horizontal strike, which Link impacted with his shield, and then perform another horizontal strike from the other side. Link was just quick enough to block this attack with his sword, and he was lucky Mitsurugi didn't try forcing Link's blade into his side again. Link seemed to be able to keep up with Mitsurugi's speed, but he didn't know for how long. Mitsurugi charged Link attack after attack. Link was just keeping his footing as he was being pushed back by the raging samurai. Mitsurugi tried an overhead slice, which Link was able to block, but the Hyalin warrior was left open to the samurai's strong kick to the stomach. As Link went down to hold his stomach, Mitsurugi's blade was quick to slash him.

Link felt the blade scar his chest as he was sent flying in the air. Link watched as everything blurred quickly as he was sent flying into a tree. Link bounced off the tree hard and rolled for a while on the ground. Link was slowly to rise off the floor, but received some painful help from Mitsurugi, who help by giving a strong kick to Link's chest as he slowly stood from the ground.

Being lifted somewhat in the air by the samurai; Mitsurugi grabbed the unprepared warrior by his arm and once again tossed him aside. Link bounced about the ground before coming to a rough stop. Link lay on his back, starring up at the forest canopy, allowing air to get to his open wound upon his chest.

'You weren't even trying to attack me… what are you thinking?' Mitsurugi asked as he soon stood over Link. Link was cast in the samurai's shadow as Mitsurugi bent down. Mitsurugi examined Link's chest and saw how deep he had cut the fallen warrior. Link wanted to take this chance to strike, but he couldn't lift his arm to attack 'I see I've cut you deep; looks like your left arm is out of action as well'.

Hearing that, Link just wondered how bad he had been cut. Link wondered what Mitsurugi would do now that Link was unable to lift his weapon, but soon found his answer. Mitsurugi suddenly dug his right hand into Link's wound near his left shoulder. Link felt pain surged through his body, but not through his dead left arm.

'What are you doing?' Link shouted as pain swept over him. Mitsurugi didn't look at him as he gave his answer.

'Your nerves and muscle were hit…' Mitsurugi began to explain as he dug deeper into the wound. 'The messages from you brain aren't get through to your arm, that's why you can't move your arm. So I'm reconnecting them another way as to allow the message to flow. A warrior must have use of his arms if he is to fight'

_He really want this fight… strong warriors must be in short supply_ Link thought as Mitsurugi continued to fix his arm. Link tried moving his arm as he felt a small bit of pain shot through his left arm, but he still wasn't able to move it.

'Here we go…' Mitsurugi mumbled as he pressed down on a nerve within Link's arm. Link felt a quick pain shot through his arm and into his brain. Link wanted to scream, but it wasn't as painful; just a quick jolt of pain and that was it. Mitsurugi removed his hand from Link's wound and stood back as to allow him to stand ready. Feeling his arm was once again in use, Link sat up and flexed his arm and fingers. _It works; it actually works_ Link thought, as his arm seemed perfectly normal. Link shook it and swung his sword around a bit to see if it could handle being moved about. It didn't hurt, but the pain from his chest was blanketing any other wounds he had, so he wasn't sure if he could feel the pain even if he did.

'Come on now!' Mitsurugi shouted, as he saw Link was able to handle his sword again without a problem. 'Stand and fight, and this time, attack! Don't hold back and don't let down your guard!'

Link peered at Mitsurugi who was once again ready to cross blade with Link, even if he was ready or not. Link had no choice but to stand and fight this battle through. Link knew he didn't want to fight this battle, but Mitsurugi wasn't going to let up, and if Link was going to stand a chance of winning, he was going to have to use everything he had at his deposal.

'Stand! Don't make you kill you quickly!' Mitsurugi shouted, urging Link on. Link nodded and slowly stood up. As he did slowly stand, he began to whisper something under his breath. Upon standing up straight, he held his arm above his head as though he was yawning. Mitsurugi thought he was yawning, but unknown to him, Link was still mumbling something under his breath. After a while, Link brought his hands down, and acted a fake fall to the floor. Doing so, his hands glowed a bit as he brought his hands upon the ground.

'Don't tell me you're too hurt to stand!'

'Nah… just had to get over the pain. That's all' Link said, as he stood again, this time much quicker than before. Mitsurugi smiled, as Link once again stood on his feet, ready for another round of fighting. Mitsurugi was a bit surprise that Link was willing to stand again, even after being beaten easily just beforehand. Mitsurugi underestimated his will; but he felt there was more this warrior was still hiding from him. 'I hope your ready for this!'

'You hope…I'm ready?' Mitsurugi repeated after hearing Link say it. Mitsurugi quickly raised an eyebrow and chuckled lightly. 'Ha! You must be losing more blood than I thought! Its affecting your speech'

'Are you sure? I think I'm speaking quite clearly' came Link's response. Mitsurugi became silent after that. Looking at Link, he seemed still fit and ready to fight. The blood from his chest was slowing down, and almost dried up. A scab was already forming over the large wound, that Mitsurugi had used to enter Link's arm. Mitsurugi was shock to see that. Link was healing quicker than a normal person. _Is that why he is cocky now? He thinks healing quickly will save him?_ Mitsurugi thought as he unsheathed his katana. _He will need more than that to stop my attacks!_

Mitsurugi grunted softly before charging Link with his Katana down his back. Link watched the blurred samurai moving at him with incredible speed. Though this sight was frightening to see, Link stood his ground with a smile on his face. Mitsurugi even noticed this small smile, as he was about to attack. _He's smiling? Is he brain dead or something? Why don't he move out of the way? What is he planning? Is this a trap?_ Mitsurugi thought, suddenly doubting his course of action. But it was too late, though Mitsurugi had doubts, his arms still swung the Katana over his head and down at his enemy.

Mitsurugi feared Link had done something that was going get him hurt, maybe some kind of a surprise attack, or trap. The smile Link beared was still being expressed as the Katana neared his head. It was that smile that shook Mitsurugi's nerves, he couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong from his mind. Mitsurugi quickly kept a sharp eye on his surrounding in case something was waiting for a chance to strike out at him. _Something is wrong here…_

The samurai's katana flew from down his back to Link's face. Link didn't move but his smile grew. Upon seeing that smile growing, Mitsurugi was getting frustrated. 'Stop Smiling!' shouted Mitsurugi as he brought his arms down with all his strength to cut that smile off the Hylian warrior's face.

The attack was swift and powerful, that it could smash the earth in half. But as it neared the smiling warrior, the blade suddenly impacted in mid-air, just before Link's face. Mitsurugi had thought Link had raised his sword or shield to block the attack, but both of his arms were still firmly by his sides. Mitsurugi was baffled, and his widen eyes were locked onto his blade that remained in mid-air.

'W-What is this?' Mitsurugi shouted as he continued to stare at his sword that had stopped just inches away from Link. Link chuckled slightly before kicking the samurai away. Mitsurugi coughed loudly as he was kicked away. Just like Link, Mitsurugi bounced across the rocky ground till he came to a stop at the base of a tree. Mitsurugi didn't rise at first as he was contemplating what had just happen to him.

_I was attacking… but my blade stopped! I felt a hard surface impact against my blade, but I couldn't see it! Is that what Link was smiling for? He had some kind of extra shield I couldn't see?_ Mitsurugi couldn't understand it, even in his own head. Mitsurugi then flipped back onto his feet to stare at Link who was now walking towards him. Mitsurugi expressed a furious frown at Link as the Hylian was walking over to him; that cheeky smile was still on his face.

'Stop being so cocky!' Mitsurugi shouted as he rushed Link with a series of attacks. As Link saw this movement, he stood still to let the blows land. Mitsurugi gave all his strength into those attacks, but no matter what he did, each strike impacted against nothing but air. Not one of them attacks even got near Link. _Why? What is stoping my attacks… this isn't possible!_

During one of his attack phase, Mitsurugi's katana was suddenly knocked aside as Link began to charge the samurai. Mitsurugi became alit with surprise as Link raised his Master Sword for a quick attack from the right side of his body. Mitsurugi groaned in pain as Link's blade slashed the samurai from his left hip all the way up to his right shoulder; an exact opposite of what he had done to Link.

Before being lunched backwards by that attack, Mitsurugi's surprised filled eyes meet with Link's calm, harsh blue eyes.

'Can you feel it? Can you feel my resolve and determination?' Link asked in a sarcastic tone as Mitsurugi was sent flying away by Link's attack. Mitsurugi travel a short distance before hitting the ground, rolling a bit and finally stopping on his wounded chest. Feeling the sharp pain of landing on his wounded chest caused the samurai to roll painful onto his back. Mitsurugi lay there, exhausted and without breathe. All the wind had been knocked out of him due to that strike. His body was now messed up, and his mind was racing with questions.

'He…bested me? How? Its not possible?' Mitsurugi mumbled as he continued to lie on his back. The sunlight penetrated from the forest canopy and shone down on the area, highlighting the hurt warrior now covered in his own blood. 'I am a strong warrior… I couldn't have failed. My determination is too strong to fail'

From his spoken thoughts, Mitsurugi heard soft footstep approach him. Titling his head back, he saw Link approach him. The Hylian warrior stared down at Mitsurugi from a while before kneeling to check his injuries. Seeing how bad Mitsurugi was, Link rushed to grab his travel bag. Link returned soon to then treat the samurai. As Link did, Mitsurugi watched him closely, replaying what Link had said to him before that final attack. _Can you feel it? Can you feel my resolve and determination?_ Link had used that same saying Mitsurugi had once said. Mitsurugi smiled as he closed his eyes, while Link treated him.

Yeah kid… I felt it 

Link had worked for a few minutes on Mitsurugi's wounds. Though they were few, Link had made them painful. Mitsurugi seemed to have sensed when Link was done patching up his wounds, and quickly sat up. Link told the samurai he had just finished bandaging him and that he should rest as to allow his wounds to properly heal. Mitsurugi, still feeling a bit sore after losing against Link, pushed away both warning and warrior.

Mitsurugi disregarded what Link said and stood up to collect his things.

'Don't worry about me, kid' Mitsurugi told Link, as the warrior was still trying to get him to rest. 'If your going after Nightmare, you should be more worried about yourself' Mitsurugi picked up the last of his items and then turned to Link, who was still watching him. Having lost to Link, Mitsurugi had to keep his end of the barging. But there was something that Mitsurugi had to say before he did.

'Link…I must admit, you handled yourself well against my strength. But I still sense you were not giving me your all in that battle, is that true?' Mitsurugi asked. Link nodded slightly. Link had no intention of losing the battle or losing his only chance for a lead on Soul Edge and Nightmare. He did what he had to. Getting Link's response, Mitsurugi sighed. 'Do you really think Nightmare will give you Soul Edge easily? Trust me when I say this, the battle we just did is nothing compared to what Nightmare can do. If anything, what he just had would have been a sparing session'

Link was taken back by his words, but he still kept his focus.

'When you face him, you must be ready to put all on the line… it will be to the death' Mitsurugi last words hit Link straight in the chest. Fear and doubt slowly filled his being. Nightmare would be stronger than any person or beast he had battled, stronger now with Soul Edge slowly growing in power. 'Here' Link was so lost in thought; he was unaware that Mitsurugi had walked over to him. In the samurai's strong was the small bag with the pieces of Soul Edge in it.

'Why?' Link asked, as he took the bag from Mitsurugi. Mitsurugi was a fair man, though a bit annoying and hothead, he still believed in a fair fight. Losing the battled entitled Link to more than just information. As Link took the bag from Mitsurugi, Mitsurugi began to tell Link everything he had gathered in his journey. Mitsurugi told Link of his journey from all over the world. Link was able to gather information about an ancient god in Greece that was connecting in forging swords, as well as a woman who had mastered the arts of alchemy. Mitsurugi also mentioned something about a battle arena far off in Europe that he had visited for money, and also mentioned something about a rumoured island that was supposed to some kind of hidden treasure-island.

'Oh, there just one more thing I need to add. If anytime in your journey you come upon a female ninja named Taki, don't trust her. She veil and always interfering in my plans. Do us a favour and get rid of her for me. I'll owe you, if you do'

Link took in the information and smiled slightly.

After telling Link what he knew, Mitsurugi walked off, leaving Link alone. Link watched the samurai leave, but something made him call out to Mitsurugi. Mitsurugi stopped and turned around to Link, who ran up to him.

'What is it Link?' Mitsurugi asked as Link stood before him.

'Are you still going to search for Soul Edge' Link asked, wanting to know Mitsurugi intention. Mitsurugi didn't answer him, but Link could tell that the samurai has not given up on his quest for that blade. Link sighed and nodded slightly. 'Mitsurugi…If you continue to hunt for Soul Edge then heed this: keep true to YOUR ideals; don't be swayed by anything. I know now that you have a strong will, and that's why Soul Edge has not affected you as it has me. Keep true yourself, remember that'

Link said what he had to, and then left Mitsurugi to travel on. Link's words made Mitsurugi think about what he was doing. Link's words didn't make him doubt his goal, but he felt somewhat confused inside.

'Link!' Mitsurugi called out to the leaving warrior. 'Do you really believe that Soul Edge is evil?'

'If I told you my answer, would you believe me?' Link inquired before giving Mitsurugi what he wanted.

'Everyone has their own opinion' Mitsurugi answered. Hearing that from Mitsurugi, Link guessed he could agree with that. Link just hoped what he would say would convince Mitsurugi to abandon his quest for Soul Edge.

'Very well, Soul Edge is evil, that is what I know and believe. Its evil is the reason I came to this world, to stop the coming darkness by destroying Soul Edge. I'll go anywhere and fight anyone; even I don't want to, to ensure Soul Edge is destroyed! It is the only way to save my world and this world…it's a burden for me to bear to save my world and this world. A small price to pay I guess'

After hearing that, Mitsurugi began to chuckle lightly.

'What's funny, Mitsurugi?'

'N-nothing… its sounds like it would make a great tale. A lone warrior in search for a way to save his land; has the making of a great legend' Mitsurugi explained, while rubbing his neck. Link felt that there was some hidden message in what Mitsurugi was saying, something deep and meaningful. 'Link, when you have finished you mission, I would like to hear how it all turns out. I wish I could have be a better person in your tale…till next time'

Link again stood watching as the samurai disappeared from view. Link grasped the pieces of Soul Edge within the bag and smiled as he said a goodbye to Mitsurugi.

'Mitsurugi… just like me, our role has just begun. We will meet again, I'm sure of this'

After that, Link turned away and headed back to gather his things. Link placed his Master Sword and shield onto his back, his travel bag over his shoulder and his cloak over his body. Link kept the newly acquired pieces of Soul Edge away from the large one he had in his travel bag. Link wanted to kept these pieces from fusing with his. He had wonder why Mitsurugi's pieces hadn't fused at all, but knew there was no actually way to figure this answer out.

Link held out the bag with the pieces of Soul Edge within his hand and waited for the pieces to point the way to the next piece he had felt upon that hill. These pieces had a delay affect then the one Link carried; they also felt weaker than his, but they soon did, as he wanted. The bag glowed in the piece's weak red aura before shooting forth. The trail pointed to the west of the forest, which Link knew would take him to the mountain with the piece of Soul Edge on it. Link still couldn't figure out how a piece of Soul Edge got there, but decide to ask that when he got there.

Tucking the bag into his tunic, Link followed the trail the newly acquired pieces had shown him. Link travelled the forest, following the trail Soul Edge had shown him, but his steps were sloppy and he was becoming weaker by each passing minute. Link knew the cause for such a feeling and softly touched his chest. Mitsurugi's attacks had done more then just disable his arm; it had made him lose a lot of blood. Most of it stained his tunic, while a bit of it was on the forest ground. Link decided it best that when he finds a river or nearby town, he would clean the blood from his clothes before venturing further.

With that in mind, Link needed to recover his lost strength. That battle was most tiring, and him using Nayru's love spell had drain him almost out of power. Link searched within his travel bag before he found a blue potion tucked away under his camping kit. While he quickly drank the potion, he recalled the battle and how he had summoned Nayru's love barrier to protect him from the samurai. Link wondered how the battle would have turned out if he hadn't had used it. Link tried to see himself winning over a heated battle, but all he could see was Mitsurugi standing over his lifeless body. He concluded that using Nayru's love was the only way he could have gotten this victory. It was the only choice he had.

Link sighed at that as he finished off that potion. Link placed the now empty bottle back into this travel bag and continued his journey with his full strength and recovered magic restored to its max.

Heading towards this piece of Soul Edge, a thought kept playing over in his mind.

I hope the goddesses that there isn't anyone guarding this piece. Could I just once find a piece that is left in the open, unprotected by anyone?

The thought would be welcome, but Link knew that anyone that could sense or was drawn to its evil would find it. Soul Edge's fragments never stayed unprotected for long.

'Oh well… onto the mountain I go. Freeze my butt off I bet, too'

With that in his mind, Link quickens his pace. The sooner he gets the piece, the sooner he'll get out of the mountain range. The thought of the cold snow quickly sent a shiver down his spine. _This won't be easy I bet… it never is_

**A/N: Thanks for reading this latest chapter of Gathering of Souls and Swords. As a writer I would like some feedback, and thus I want to know how you fans have found the story so far? Bad and good comments are welcome. Thanks for the info. Enjoy the next chapters as they come! And keep reviewing!**

**Riyougi**


	12. confronting the Nightmare

**Chapter 12**

Walking about this unknown forest track towards the mountain, the cloak Hyalin warrior, still bearing his own blood on his tunic and tights, walked with a slight stagger in his steps. The battle against Mitsurugi had left him weaken and with a great deal of loss blood. The samurai was indeed a powerful warrior as he had heard from Kilik and other locals in this world. Link's only means of winning was by using Nayru's Love barrier spell; a spell that had left him drained in magically energy.

After besting the samurai and gathering what information he could from the warrior, Link had taken a blue potion to restore both his health and magic supplies. Though his magic was restored, Link's health was not doing so well. His body was fully restored of its wounds, but he was still suffering from the loss of blood. The potion had restored only some of his blood, but not enough if he was to fight again.

Link sighed heavily at that. Searching for the pieces of Soul Edge was nothing but a continuous battle. The strong and powerful searched for that demonic blade's shards just like he did. Link so far had only battled a few warriors, each of them were strong and difficult to defeat. Link nearly couldn't remember how he had done it at all. These people were far more powerful than any beast or fiend he had battled against in his world. He was totally unprepared for these kinds of battles, and had nearly been defeated more than once. Its was with this fact, that if Link was to continue searching for Soul Edge, he would have to train some more; meaning Soul Edge would have to wait till he was ready.

Link knew what would result if he delayed in gathering the shards of Soul Edge. The people of this world would slowly fall under the evil reign that would soon erupt from Soul Edge when it is completed. Not only that, but his world would soon follow.

Link stopped suddenly, bearing an angry frown as he hung his head in his chest. Flashes of his home world laying in ruin and fire appeared in his mind. Screams of the people he knew and once meet, echoed loudly in his large ears. Bothers in arms would turn against one another, as would the poor and harmless. The world he knew would be left in blood and darkness.

This would be the result if he were to fail.

While his face was hung in the shadows of his cloak, tears began to flow slightly from his tightly closed eyes. Though the flashes he saw were nothing but figments of his imagination, he knew that if Soul Edge was to be completed, its evil would corrupt all hearts it touches. Nothing would be safe. Peace and light would fade into darkness and chaos; this would be the new world order.

Link sobbed for a bit, he was trying so hard to keep the tears at bay, but his fear and fright was so overwhelming, he couldn't. Link nearly broke down right there in that forest, but after a long pause from the cloak warrior, Link heard the faint sound of running water; a river or lake was nearby. Hearing the sound of rushing water, Link raised his head from his chest and focused on its position. Link scanned the area, using his ears to find the water. It was a quick job and Link soon locked onto the sounds source. Link brushed away his tears and run towards the water.

It was a quick sprint to his right for him to find the water. A small river flowed from a crack in a nearby rock face, almost like a miniature waterfall. The rock face was more like a cliff. If Link's path had taken him in this direction, Link guessed he could find where the water was coming from atop of the cliff.

However, Link didn't care about that; he wanted water to clean his clothes, and now he has it. Link knelt down beside the riverbed and slowly removed his clothes. Link started by removing his tunic. Link examined how badly the battle with Mitsurugi had left him and his clothes. There was a big cut in his tunic from when Mitsurugi had slashed his chest, and a smaller cut on the left side of the tunic from when Mitsurugi forced Link's Master Sword into his side. Link lowered the tunic and felt where the wounds would have been. Using the potion had cleared his scars, but he could still feel them.

Link sighed at how close that battle was. _To continue like this… I would need to train some more_ Link thought as he began to wash his tunic clean of blood. Link used a nearby rock to rub the dry blood that had caked to his tunic. It was a long process, but Link was soon to accomplish in removing the blood. Now that his tunic was clean, he had to dry it off. Link didn't want get a cold. If his body would weaken to that point, Soul Edge would take light of the warrior's weaken state and make its move.

To help dry his tunic, Link used a lowered tree branch that was nearby. Link hung his tunic on the branch and used a fire arrow to help dry out his clothes quickly. The forest's canopy was too thick for any strong natural light to get through, so Link had no choice but to use the Fire arrow. Link was sure how long he had stood there warming his clothes, but after a while, the tunic was dried and clean.

Link smiled, but he still had more to clean. Link then removed his white undershirt and began to clean that. Having his bare chest expose to the open, Link was quick to feel the cold wind. Link grabbed at his cloak and wrapped himself in its many folds and then continued clean his white undershirt. Just as before, the washing took a while, but Link soon hung up the shirt and began to dry it was a fire arrow. Once the undershirt was dry, Link removed the cloak and quickly got his upper half dress.

But as he reached for his clothes, he suddenly paused. Staring down at his naked chest, Link spotted his bandage left arm. Link remembered that the girl in the inn had bandaged his body when he first arrived in Japan. The bandages that were about his chest were cut clean from Mitsurugi's attack, but his arm was still wrapped up. Link had no need for the bandages and slowly up wrapped his arm. The bandages fell quickly from his arm as he removed them, but as the slipped away, he quickly gasp at what he saw. His whole left arm was red, like he had gotten a burn all up his left arm. Link had no idea how his arm came to be that red, but he felt something was wrong with it. Link followed the extent of the red and saw it had reach his should and a bit of his chest. Link was baffled by this sight, but he was still at a lost at figuring out why.

With no idea on what to do, Link just grabbed his shirt and tunic and got dress. _This is not the time to worry about a wound. Just get cleaned up and head to that mountain_ was Link's thoughts as he dressed himself quickly, concealing his red left arm.

With that done, Link had just his tights to clean. He felt somewhat embrace and reluctant to remove his tights, just in case someone was to walk by. But Link decided to take this chance just in case nobody did. Link removed his boots and was quick in removing his tights. Link still felt uneasy about this and so he placed his cloak on again and wrapped up his exposed legs from wind and view. Link did this job quickly in both washing and drying. He was lucky the blood was easy to clean off, but the tights were still somewhat wet in a few places. Link didn't care because his tights would dry as he walked.

'Glad that's over with' Link whispered as he turned about and headed back to the main track. Link pushed past the bushes and tree limbs as he headed back towards the main road. After a while, Link stepped upon the familiar road he once travelled before he had rushed off to find the river. 'Good…now I can head on to the mountain and--'

Link voice suddenly became mute as his throat tightened. Link was speaking aloud his plan of action, but as his eyes fell upon the road, Link saw some new footprints upon the dirt road. The footprints were walking in the same direction as he was, and what was strange was they stopped where he had stopped when he was crying. The footprints then seemed to face the direction of the river Link had just gone too, before they continued onwards.

Link didn't know if he was being followed, but something or someone knew where he was. Link, wanting to know more about this person, knelt down and examined the footprints. The footprints were embedded deeply into the ground, which meant the person was very heavy. Link's footprints were only light, hardly left a mark; but this person was really heavy. Judging from the shape of the footprint, the person was wearing some kind of boot. Link didn't know what kind, but it reminded him of the boots the soldiers back in his world use to wear.

Looking at the prints some more, Link found a small piece of blue metal in one of the prints. Link picked it up and rolled it about his fingers. The metal was odd indeed; something about the piece was familiar though. It had a presence attached to it, like it had its own aura. Link had no idea what the metal, but he felt something dark was pulling at his stomach. Something about this metal was dangerous.

Link went to put it down, as it held little to help him. As Link laid the piece on the ground, Link's long ears suddenly began to twitch. Link paused as he listened closely to the whispers floating on the wind. As Link listen, a slight shiver arose from his spine that caused his whole body to go cold. Link's eyes went small and his lungs stopped working as a dark shadow loam about the area.

'_Soul Edge…_' Link squeaked out.

From his travel bag and the small bag he had in his tunic, came a strong pulse of dark energy from the shards of Soul Edge. The pulsing of the shards pounded in rhythm with his heart. Link was frozen to the spot as Link heard the whispers of Soul Edge increase. The dark whispers echo painfully in his ears as, another sound echoed along side it. Beside the sound of Soul Edge, Link could hear something approach him. Its footsteps were heavy, and each step made its whole body rattle. Out of the corner of his eyes, Link could see the figure was huge, and was dress in blue, but that was all. He was stiff from fear that came from Soul Edge's shards.

Staring with locked eyes at the footprints in front of him, Link saw a foot step within the heavily embedded print; fitting the footprint perfectly in size and shape. Link felt his heart squeeze tighter as the person's foot stepped towards him, filling another set of footprints perfectly.

Link trembled violently as he stared at these legs. The legs themselves didn't scare him, but what did was that the legs were see-through. Link could clearly see through the legs and see what was behind them. Link was shaking even more now that the voice of Soul Edge grew in strength, becoming much louder than before.  
Link was so frighten, his mind and body went numb. Link was so frozen to the spot that he didn't want to more, but something made he raise his head. Link's frightful eyes followed the legs up higher to the see-through person's waist and soon till their chest and head could be seen.

As Link took a glimpse at the figure's head, it suddenly thrust a sword into the ground beside it. This action quickly drew Link's attestation to the sword. Link went pale as the transparent sword that was embedded into the ground next to the figure, slowly began to stare back at him… with its fire-burning eye.

_I…SEE…YOU_ came the dark voice of Soul Edge.

Link fell onto his backside as he stared up at the transparent figure that stood before him. Link body was consumed in fright as he recalled the figure that stood before him. Link had only to look at the sword to know who it was; but by staring at that sword, Link was terrified by what it meant.

_He's here! …He's been following me! …Nightmare is here!_

The transparent figure, Nightmare, stood before Link with his ember eyes staring at the part of the forest Link had just come from. Link was able to relax now, but only a bit. The figure was not Nightmare himself, but an image of the evil warrior. This is what Soul Edge's shards were reacting to; it was showing Link that its master was nearby. The footprints that he had examined belong to that of Nightmare, and by what Link was being shown by Soul Edge, meant the Evil Knight was following closely behind him.

So close in fact, that when he had vanished into the forest to get to the river, the Knight had past him. But staring at the transparent image of Nightmare, it seemed that Nightmare knew where Link had gone and looked to be waiting for him on the road.

Link, feeling a little stronger stood up and stood before the image of Nightmare. It was not real and could not hurt him; that's what gave Link the strength to stand, but the very image was frightful enough. Standing before the image of Nightmare, Link saw the knight was a bit taller than he was. He also saw the knight's demonic right arm, covered with miniatures red eyes that stared in all directions. Link then stared at the armoured knight's head. There was not much to see as Nightmare true face was hidden under a helmet. Link, however, was able to see Nightmare's long flowing red hair escape from the helmet's back and his small fiery eyes under the visor.

Link stared at the image of Nightmare and followed his fiery eyes pierce through the forest. Link could only guess, Nightmare was watching him as he had washed his clothes.

'Thought someone was watching…' Link mumbled as he turned around to face the image of Nightmare. As he turned around, his eyes meet the Knight's own fiery eyes, peering back at him. Link was spooked to have their eyes met like that, but thought Nightmare had been looking at something that direction at that time. Thinking that, Link moved to the side as to break the connection between them, but Nightmare followed him, his eyes still locked on Link.

'That's not possible!' Link shouted as he jumped back in fright as the image of Nightmare was actually watching him. 'You're not real!'

'_Who said?_' came a deep, dark voice from the image of Nightmare. Hearing its answer, Link went silent;_ it just talked? But that can't be…_ Link thought as his mouth dropped open. Nightmare seemed to give a little chuckle at Link's sudden response. '_So… you are the one I've been hunting for, eh?_'

Link tried to answer, but he could only stutter. Nightmare chuckled some more and began to walk away from Link, following the footprints that turned about the bend. Nearing the bend, Nightmare turned about and stared at the still shock Link.

'_Don't keep me waiting, and don't try to run either!_' the image shouted at Link, pointing it demonic arm at the cloak warrior. '_If you run… I'll just hunt you down like a dog! And I'll hate to kill you so quickly, too_' with that, the image of Nightmare vanished, and the dark shadow that had loomed overhead dissolved, as did the voice of Soul Edge.

Link slumped down to the ground again, this time in terror and confusion. Link thought that was just an image of Nightmare, showing him what Nightmare was doing while Link was off washing his clothes, but having talked to it, Link wasn't sure anymore. Link lowered his head within his chest and sighed heavily. His mind now hung heavy with thoughts of what to do now. If what the image of Nightmare had said was true, than his next battle awaited him, and running wasn't going to do anything but be a waste of time.

_Shit! What am I to do now?_ Link thought as he kept his head lowered. _I'm in no position to fight again… especially against Nightmare of all people!_ Link had only just got out of a battle against Mitsurugi, and he was now on the edge of another battle. Link knew his body was healed, but he was still suffering from lost of blood, he was not ready for this.

Link again sighed heavily as he spread out upon the forest floor. In this part of the forest, the canopy was not as thick, and Link could see the sky from the road. Clouds slowly rolled on by and the sun would blind him now and then. Though he was grounded on the forest floor, Link felt his spirit fly high over the canopy till all he could see was sky. Link's eyes would blink, but all he would see would be a clear blue sky. The same sky he once shared with a special someone.

'…Zelda…'

With a final blink, the forest surroundings came back into view. Link would stare at the sky for a moment before he lifted himself off the ground and back onto his feet. Link dusted himself off and with hesitant steps, followed the trailed of Nightmare. Link wasn't sure what would happen when he got there, he wasn't even sure if he could win if he was to fight in his condition. His body was strong and willing, but his heath was cut in half; could he win with such little going for him?

_Enough!_ Link shouted in thought as he walked, _I'd do what I can… that's all that can be done._ That small instant where he saw nothing but clouds had raised his spirits and moral. Though he was still doubtful if he could even win this battle, he was at least brave enough to dare it. The clouds reminded him of that. The clouds remained him of the reward he was given when he had defeated Gannondorf. It was an impossible victory, but Link still emerged victories. Though Nightmare was far stronger, so was Gannon and he was sealed away for all the ages.

Link kept that thought in the back of his mind. If he were to start doubting himself, that thought would remain him of the victory he had over Gannondorf, the evil man who had in his possession the Triforce of Power. That battle had taken Link beyond his natural limits; his stamina, endurance, speed and strength were all pushed beyond what he could handle. But, nearing the end of that battle, Link somehow found the power to fight on and fight harder than he had ever before. Victory was his with the final strike from the Master Blade, cutting the demon's power and ultimately sealing him away with the power of the sages.

_The clouds… the clouds were my final act for peace in Hyrule_ Link thought as he began to reminisce more. Link and Zelda shared their last meeting above the world, talking about how together the Evil King would no longer terrorize their world. Words were spoken, but feelings were left unsaid. Link could feel they both were holding back their feelings, but it was too late to do anything about it as Zelda played her song. Link had tried to say something to her, but he cut off as he was sent back to the past. Back to the past where nobody would remember his journey, no one would cheer his name for heroic effort. And furthermore, to fulfil the desire of peace, Link had to lay rest to the Master Sword, in order to finish the seal on Gannondorf.

But now, he was recalled to battle to face an even stronger force. A force that had at onstage kept to this world, but has now has begun spreading it evil over all worlds. Link, having grown up once again, was sent to this world when news of this evil force had invaded their realm. The Sages knew of the peril he was off to face, and granted him the sword of Light, 'The Master Sword'.

After a while, Link had ventured forth from the forest. The trees of the forest disappeared as Link walked out upon the open field before him. In the distance, laid the mountain that had Soul Edges piece on its cold face. Link also saw a small village in the field between the forest and the mountain. A good place to rest and train before his battle with Nightmare; at least he hoped he was given that chance to do so. Link spotted a few people in the rice field before the forest, harvesting their supplies and replanting new seeds. The village looked peaceful and quiet, but something told him it would not last.

From staring at this village, Link once again peered up at the blue-sky overhead. In doing so, Link mind began to continue on with its reminiscing of his past. Link remembered seeing the Sages appear before him in the Temple of Time, before he had ventured off to this new world. They told him on the new world he would go and how different it would be from their world; they even tried to teach him a few things about this world, but Link couldn't understand. In the end, The Sages gave him one last gift.

'_Take it… you will need it_' Rauru told him, holding out the familiar blade to Link. Link was baffled as the sword lay down in his hands.

'This can't be!' Link remembered saying, 'I thought the Master Sword was needed to keep Gannondorf in the Evil Realm!'

'_It is_' Ruto said, placing her wet, fin hand on his shoulder. Link was confused and totally lost.

'_Don't worry about it brother!_'Darunia exclaimed, bashing Link other shoulder. '_This sword is a copy of the Master Sword… it shares the same power as the Hero Blade, but its not really the same sword_' the bulked Goron Sage tried to explain how the sword Link had was not the real Master Sword, but he only confused them both.

'_Link… just take this sword. I feel its has some importance in this upcoming battle_' Rauru told him.

With that, Link ended his reminisce as he lowered his head back to the mountain and village that lay before him. Having been given this copy of the Master Sword, Link had always wondered what was so special about it, and even now, he stilled wondered.

_It has some importance in this upcoming battle?_ Link repeated in his mind, as he unsheathed his Master Sword. Staring at the pure blade, it looked exactly alike to the original Master Sword in every detail; the handle, the design, everything. _I wonder what Rauru meant by that?  
._

'So… you actually came! How nice. I thought you were going to run away like a scared dog, but I see you're stronger than you look'

Link ears twitched as the dark husky voice entered his long ears, sending a chill down his very spine. Link once again became stiff as he felt darkness befall him. Link could hear the sound of the figure's armour clanking together as he approach the Hylian warrior. Link jerked around slowly as he soon saw the approaching figure come towards him.

The Blue Knight appeared from the darkness of the forest, as if he was made of it. His fiery eyes were the first things Link could see as Nightmare appeared, carrying that cursive sword, Soul Edge, in hand. As Nightmare approached, his demonic arm flexed out its inhuman fingers towards the ground, and his blood coloured hair floated in the soft wind. Link also saw how every step Nightmare took caused the ground and grass to dry up; he was sucking the life from the ground itself.

'So. I take it you're the one I've been searching for, huh?' Nightmare asked, soon coming to a stop atop the same hill Link was. Nightmare didn't face Link, but stared at the mountain and village before them.

'I-I… um…' Link stuttered, trying to give the dark figure an answer.

Nightmare peered out of the corner of his eyes to look at the shaken warrior beside him.

'Come now, at least try to act brave. I would have thought anyone after the pieces of Soul Edge would have the guts to stand in my presences!' Nightmare said in a disappointed tone. Hearing that, Link shallowed his fear and fright and slowly stood tall.

'I-I could be… depends on who you were seeking' Link finally answered. Nightmare turned his whole head to Link, giving out a slight chuckle.

'Ah! So you do speak! How nice' Nightmare laughed as he returned his focus back on the landscape before him. Link frowned angrily as Nightmare suddenly mocked him. Link gripped his right hand tight around the Master Sword's hilt; heat was felt between the handle and his hand as he grip tightened. 'So, warrior… what is your name?'

Link did not answer him. This man or beast didn't need to know. Not hearing a reply from Link, Nightmare slowly turned his head to the cloak warrior before turning his whole body to him. Link's blue harsh narrowed eyes met with Nightmare's fiery red eyes. There was silence between the two warriors as tension began to build about them. The tension grew so much that area about them became shrouded in darkness. The two were no longer atop the hill in an open field, but were no in darkness, with only their bodies glowing softly in the dark.

'You've got guts for someone who is frighten to even stand near me, boy!' Nightmare mumble, sounding somewhat annoyed. Link just smirked at that. Nightmare saw Link's smirk and growled slightly. 'Don't get cocky, boy. Though you have guts, I will soon cut you open and spill them upon the floor!'

Link's smirks quickly faded by those words. Nightmare's tone of voice was not joking; he would do it just as plainly as he had said it. It was obvious that Nightmare was easily annoyed, and was very quick to take action against the one who annoyed him. Link decide it best not to toy with Nightmare.

'Now! Tell me who you are!' Nightmare shouted, gripping his human hand on Soul Edge's hilt tighter. The knight seemed to shake slightly in his armour as his rage was beginning to rise. Any second, Nightmare would burst and in a fit of rage would take Link's life. Link didn't want to have this battle end before it even began; so, he slowly opened his mouth to give what Nightmare wanted.

'_His name… is Link_'

Link froze as his name was spoken. Link hadn't even gotten the words out of his mouth as something else had said his name for him. The voice was dark and heavy sounding, almost with an echo behind it. The voice was much darker than Nightmare, filled with much more evil than the knight.

He didn't need any help figuring it out, caused the evil that flowed in that voice was very familiar to him. Link and Nightmare both peered down at the burning eye of Soul Edge, as it slowly opened to them. The eye stared at Nightmare, its pet servant, and then at Link, its enemy.

At that, the darkness that had consumed the area was lifted. The gentle wind that had blown from the hills picked up once more and blew across the open field, brushing Link's hair and tunic and Nightmare's long blood coloured hair.

Having heard the cursive sword speak, Nightmare lifted the sword from his side and stabbed it into the ground beside him, so it could stand on its own.

'Link, huh?' Nightmare repeated, folding his arms about his chest. Watching the knight do that, Link saw Nightmare had difficulty with his huge demonic arm. Nightmare quickly examined the cloak warrior, and quickly sensed the shards of Soul Edge. Nightmare was impressed that this warrior had collect so many pieces, and yet was still unaffected by their evil. 'Hmm… what do you intend to do with those pieces of Soul Edge?' Nightmare asked, pointing his demon arm at Link. 'Do you want power? Wealth? …Women? Soul Edge can grant you these! So which is it?'

Link was not sure what Nightmare was telling him; his intensions were nothing like that.

'I seek these pieces so they could lead me to their master…'

'And so they have!' Nightmare interrupted, as he opened his arms wide. Link could sense Nightmare was giving his a cheeky smile as he did that, but Link ignored it. 'I am right here, as you can see! HAHA!' the Evil Knight laughed, slowly lowering his arms back to his side. The Knight chuckled for a bit before returning to his normal expression. 'But now that I am here, and so are you… what are you planning to do now?'

Link thought about it quickly but simply gripped his sword tighter as he equipped his Hylian Shield on his left arm. Link held both the sword and shield to his chest as he gave Nightmare his answer.

'I will kill you… and then I will destroy that cursive sword, Soul Edge! And grin its power and being into nothing!' Link answered, his voice filled with angry and strength. Link had found a hidden strength hidden within him, and it empowered him to stand tall, without fear.

Just like when he had faced Gannondorf.

'Is that so…' Nightmare mumbled, suddenly turning away from Link. The knight stood on side to Link, but he was looking back at the peaceful village below them. He had fallen silent, but only for a little while. When he did speak, he pointed the demonic arm at the village. 'What a boring town…'

Link followed Nightmare's arm and glare to the town below. Link didn't think it as boring; he saw it as being peaceful.

'…It's so quiet, so boring, so…so… so peaceful!' Nightmare stated with annoyance, folding his arms once more about his chest. Link stared at Nightmare with narrowed eyes and wonder how such a man could come to hate something as peaceful as a village like that.

'What's wrong with that?' Link asked. Nightmare turned his gaze towards Link with glow eyes.

'A warrior can't not exist in such a peaceful world, nor can he find his true prowess! That's where I come in!' Nightmare explained, slowly turning his body back to face Link. 'I have the ideal that through war and chaos, a town can evolve into something greater, something grander if they can survive it. So to, can a warrior. If a person lives through a battle, be it one on one or in a battle against an army. They become stronger and better skilled!' Nightmare paused for a second to get his breath. After a while, the knight stepped forward, slamming his demon hand into his chest plate, shouting at Link, 'I deliver that chaos, that war to the people of this planet so they might evolve into something more than petty beings! I keep the balance here! Without me, these creature would waste away'

'Don't try justifying yourself, Nightmare! I know what you've done, there's no balance in that!' Link rebutted at Nightmare's explanation. Nightmare growled slightly as he stepped back at Link's rebuttal. 'You kill with the soul purpose of increasing that demon sword's power! Helping to find a warrior's prowess? Bah! You're just searching for a way to increase your own!'

There came a new silence between the two, one made out of anger. Both warriors were now shrouded in a desire to eliminate one another, even their swords wanted to cross blades.

'Tell me the truth Nightmare!' Link demanded, pointed his Master Sword at Nightmare. 'I want the truth!' Nightmare exhaled deeply before he answered.

'The truth? You want the truth?' Nightmare said, reaching for Soul Edge's hilt. As the knight's hand touched the demon sword's hilt, a dark red aura began to emit from the sword and Nightmare. The aura rose higher and higher, it was almost endless. Link almost thought he could hear people's screams emit from that huge aura; but knew it was the trapped souls locked away within Soul Edge. They were screaming to be set free.

Nightmare pulled Soul Edge out from the ground and held it by his side, the sword's hilt pointing towards Link. Nightmare then took his demonic hand off the blade's hilt and pointed it at Link. Link suddenly felt his chest tighten, and for some reason, his left arm began to burn and tingle.

'I will bury this world in darkness!' Nightmare shouted, his voice growing in strength and power. Link wondered what was going on and what was giving him this nightmarish desires, but he soon realised it was not Nightmare talking, but rather it was Soul Edge, talking through his servant. Soul Edge was the one talking now; it had poured its own consciences into Nightmare as to speak with Link. Link could tell it was Soul Edge now, the evil and darkness radiating from Nightmare was too strong to be normal.

'I will cast this world in chaos, as I feast on their souls! This world will become a barren wasteland of ash and bones! Not a single soul will survive! It will be my new domain, when I burst forth from the world of darkness! Once this world is gone, I will go to the next world and then the next world, till the whole universe it dead!'

Link felt frighten and horrified by Soul Edges words, but something arose from within him, a voice that was not his own. He felt lighter and stronger, while also feeling purified. He felt the blood he had lost against Mitsurugi suddenly return from nowhere. He was fully restored back to full health. Link didn't know what was going on, but as this unknown voice arose from inside him, he began to glow. He was bathed in a blue light that emitted from his body as he spoke.

'Your dark desire will not come to past, Soul Edge! As long as there are people who oppose you, the light of this world will shine forth and crush your evil spirit!' Link spoke, sounding humble and wise; he sounded like a different person all together.

Soul Edge's eyes widen as he stared at Link's glowing body. It almost looked frighten before it quickly stared at it servant.

'_KILL HIM!_' Soul Edge ordered.

Link felt the switch between Soul Edge and Nightmare, as the two swap bodies. Nightmare had returned, but he felt flushed and exhausted having being compressed by his own sword. Nightmare bent over slightly to catch his breath.  
Link felt the same way. The unknown voice had drained him in the same manner. Link felt something empowered him to say words he wouldn't have normally said. And the glowing of his body, Link couldn't understand that either. Link body ached a bit and sweat formed at his face.

_Was happen to me? Who's voice was that? Why did I say such things?_ Link's mind raced with questions, but as he saw Nightmare slowly stand again, he had to push those thoughts to the back of his head. Now was not the time for questions.

Nightmare gripped Soul Edge's hilt with both hands and slowly crouched down into his fighting stance.

'I don't know what Soul Edge is all worked up about. But…' Nightmare began to say as he shifted his fiery eyes from Link to Soul Edge. '…I will do what it commands!'

Suddenly Nightmare rushed forth with his Soul Edge still at his side.

'I will show you, the greatest Nightmare!'


	13. Servants of Soul Edge

**A/N: Sorry for the late posting. I've been getting busy with Tafe. I hope to continue this without leaving you waiting too long. Enjoy and plz review... thanks!**

**Chapter 13**

'I will show you, the greatest Nightmare!' Nightmare declared as he rushed Link with his Soul Edge by his side.

The ground shook as the blue knight charged him. Link's footing was all over the place; he couldn't stand up straight. Every step the knight took was filled with power, and the ground trembled as did Link's legs with every step. Nightmare was just as powerful as Kilik, Mitsurugi and the few people he had inquired too had told him; even more then what he had heard.

But though his legs trembled out of fear and because of the harsh vibration pulsing throughout the ground because of Nightmare's steps, Link stood his ground and held forth his Master Sword and Hylian Shield. He didn't known why he was standing before such a raging warrior like Nightmare, but that voice that had spoken through him had given Link some reassurance. He actually felt like fighting this dank and curl soul.

As the knight charged him, Link quickly examined his rushing foe, eager to see a weakness to exploit. However, Nightmare's armour hided most of the warrior's body, and all Link could see of flesh was that of Nightmare's demonic arm and the flesh that was visible through his visor. It was very little to go on. All Link could really sum up was, Nightmare was very powerful in both strength and power, thanks to Soul Edge, but that armour he wore had to be heavy, so his speed would be low. It was the only edge Link had against Nightmare. Link was faster than most opponents he had faced. He just lack experience against them.

Nightmare closed the distance between him and Link and delivered a quick diagonal strike from his side. Nightmare used both his human and demonic hand in this strike, but near the end of the attack, he used his demonic hand to take his sword further. The Hyalin warrior had planned to block this coming attack, but the attack was much quicker than he had planned. With such speed in an attack, Link was only able to shift his body backwards in a slight bending motion that allowed him to narrowly escape the strike.

Nightmare's Soul Edge hovered quickly up over Link's slightly bent body. The blade was only an inch away from Link's body as it was brought up above Nightmare's right side. As the blade passed over Link, his eyes meet with Soul Edge's cruel, burning eye. Having their eyes locked for only a brief moment, Link could hear Soul Edge's voice enter his mind.

'NOT BAD…I WAS RIGHT TO CHOOSE YOU'

_What?_ Link thought as their eye contact was broken.

Link quickly straightened himself from that awkward position, but he could not rest for long. As Nightmare brought his sword up above his right side, the evil knight swung the blade within his hand. Soul Edge's hilt spun around the demon hand; bringing the blade of Soul Edge around till it faced Link once more. It was obvious what Nightmare's next move was, and Link was caught off guard to come up with a counter attack for it.

Link's first impression of Nightmare being slow was only half right. Nightmare was indeed weighed down by his armour, but his attacks were able to flow through very quickly together. He was able to connect normal attack and make them into a combo attack. The armour didn't matter; his attacks had their own speed.

Link didn't know what to think now, but he had to get out of the way, and fast.

Nightmare gave a quick shout as he thrust his sword down at Link. Link had little options for a dodge, but he quickly saw an opening between the evil Knight's legs. It wasn't much and Link hadn't thought what to do afterwards, but he made a dive from the Knight's legs. Link heard the loud impact as Soul Edge was dug into the earth; he even felt the tremor as he rolled between Nightmare's legs.

Link existed the roll and began to stand up on his feet. As his feet found solid ground, Link shot up and was ready to bolt, to gain some distance between him and Nightmare so he could plan out the next attack. But as he ran, he was suddenly grasped from behind, a strong inhuman hand squeezing at his neck. Link couldn't breath as Nightmare's demonic fingers wrapped about the Hyalin's warrior's throat. Link grabbed at the demon's hand, but was unable to break the lock on him. In doing so, Link heard Nightmare whisper something into his ears.

'You smell odd… you're not from around here are you?' the knight asked, sniffing Link's clothes. Link was coughing as he tried to get air. If Nightmare wanted an answer, he wouldn't get it, even if Link wanted to. 'Strange… but it doesn't really matter, your soul is quiet powerful. I think killing you would be a great help in reviving Soul Edge. Your soul is screaming with power! I must have it!'

With that, Nightmare turned his body onto the side as he threw Link into the air. Link watched as the forest that stood before him suddenly sped away. The hill, and even Nightmare sped away from him, but only for a short distance. For only a few seconds, Link felt like the ground had gone, but landing painful assured him it wasn't.

Link groaned and moaned painfully as he slowly lifted his back off the ground. Link felt his back was hurt pretty bad, and somewhat stiff. Link rubbed it quickly to ease the pain, knowing he would soon have to defend against one of Nightmare's attacks.  
Link stopped rubbing his sore back and quickly got back onto his feets. Link stood up straight and dusted off his tunic before he equipped his sword and shield again.

Link equipped his Hyalin Shield upon his right arm and went to grab his Master Sword with his left hand. Upon touching the hilt of his fable sword, Link received a nasty shock. Link pulled back his left hand and saw the smoke that slowly lifted from his gloved hand. What _the heck is going on?_ Link asked himself as he stared down at his blade. _Why? What is doing this?_ Link knelt down on his right knee and examined his Master Sword closely. Nothing seemed wrong with the sword, but there had to be something wrong with it, if it kept shocking like that.

Link recalled when he arrived at the docks after his long voyage to Japan; he felt the shards of Soul Edge become heavier, and his body once again failing to keep the shard's evil power at bay. Needing to combat this, Link reached for his Master Sword. It was then that his sword reacted in the same manner, shocking the warrior with its pure energy. It treated him as if he was evil; it no longer recognized who he was. _Is that what is happening now? Do you not remember me?_ Link thought sadly as he let his left hand hover above his Master Sword. Its reaction answer his question as it sensed his hand hover near it handle. Not even touching it, Link saw his Master Sword flare up against him, its aura pulsing outwards and slightly burning his hand.

Link recoiled his hand and sighed heavily. _No…not now… please, this is not the time for you to forget me_. Link ears began to twitch upon hearing the sound of clanking armour as Nightmare slowly approached. He was running out of time; he was either without a weapon or he did, and would have to bare the pain and be slowly weakened as he holds it.

Link had little choice in the matter. With or without a weapon, Nightmare would not care. He was just a toy after all, and Nightmare was seeking powerful souls. It would seem Link's was one of those powerful souls, just waiting to be harvested.

Having that thought enter his mind, Link reached again for his blade. He did not want his soul taken; by Nightmare or by anything, it was not his time. Pushing through the Master Sword's aura, Link grasped his sword's hilt and stood ready as Nightmare stood upon the hill, casting his dark shadow over the Hyalin warrior. Link raised his shield to look ready, while painfully holding his Master Sword down by his side; the pain was too much for him to hold it properly.

With the sun on his back, and his shadow over Link, Nightmare stood upon the hill with a hidden grin behind his helmet. Something about Link's current stance made him smile. Nightmare was so taken by Link's sluggish stance that he didn't bother to attack, but just stood there, peering at Link with that hidden grin.

'_You were right about him, Soul Edge… it has began_' Nightmare said, speaking to Soul Edge in a telepathic communication. The eye on Soul Edge glared at Link and then peered up at Nightmare.

'_IT'S GROWING… SOON HE WILL BE READY_' the dark voice replied, staring back at Link. Nightmare nodded slightly and once again grasped his blade with both hands.

'_Do you really think he will accept his new position? I sense this one wont be as easy_' Nightmare asked, peering at his sword with his fiery eyes. The eye of Soul Edge rolled up to look at Nightmare.

'_YOU WEREN'T THAT HARD… I DOUBT HE WILL BE... JUST DO AS I HAVE INSTRUCTED… EVERYTHING WILL BE PUT IN MOTION AFTERWARDS_'

With that, Nightmare nodded and fixed his fiery eyes on the warrior below him.

Link was breathing heavily as if he was out of breath, were before hand he was not. Sweat covered his brow and his skin seemed lightly coloured, as his blood was ruching about his veins. The warrior was exhausted, that much was clear, and appeared to be getting weaker by every passing minute. Link tried hard to cover up his slowly weakening state; but he failed to do so as even trying was tiring. Nightmare could see the exhaustion on the warrior's face clearly, but he also could feel the struggle that was raging inside Link at the very moment that was causing his strength to deplete.

Feeling such a quick drain in Link's strength, Nightmare smiled slightly as his task had become that must easier. Link was in no state to give up resistance; even if he tried, he would tire himself out just that bit more. Nightmare was now ready to put Soul Edge's plan into action. Link's current state allowed him the perfect opportunity to do it, while using little effort. _It's too easy…_

_Goddesses… anyone…help me now!_ Link screamed in his mind, as sweat began to pour down his heated face. Link's nicely tan skin was almost a boiling red colour, and fully covered in sweat that soaked into his clothes. Link could feel his muscles scream out at him as his own Master Sword began to attack him. Link knew it wasn't attacking him, but rather the evil that was building inside of him. Link had no idea how far gone the evil was, but Link could feel pain throughout his whole body. The evil power was resisting the pure energy that was now trying to cleanse him. The two powers burnt every fibre of Link's being wherever they clashed; it was a full on battle.

Link remained on guard, holding up his Hyalin shield in case of an attack. But after a while, his entire body began to suffer and Link was slowly losing strength to hold up his shield. Link was quick to drop to his knees after his shield fall, pulling his arm and him to the ground. Link was in no shape to fight. Holding the Master Sword was draining him of all his strength, and he and Nightmare hadn't even begun to battle yet. Link felt he had finally fallen into the darkness, and was now too late to find his way back. His Master Sword, his only light had gone out and turned against him; what was he to do?

'Does it hurt? Does your very being scream out in pain as you hold that sword of yours?' Nightmare asked, squatting down in front of the exhausted warrior. Link raised his head in shock as he took notice of the knight before him. Link was baffled. Was he that out of it that he failed to notices Nightmare's approach? That answer was apparent as he stared into the fire that swirled within Nightmare's eyes. There was no peace, no light or harmony, only darkness and chaos encased in a fierce fire that burned continuously.

Link's eyes shook slightly with fear as he stared into those calm, dark, fiery eyes. _What a monster…so bent on killing, that he's lost his soul to Soul Edge. There is little lift of a man in this armour…_was Link thoughts as he continued to stare at Nightmare's hellish eyes.

'What's the matter? You seem to have become speechless again. What happen to that confidence before hand? Where did that warrior go?' Nightmare asked in childish tone. Provoked by his words and without thinking clearly, Link narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth as he lifted his left arm for a chance to strike at Nightmare.

Link had only just gotten his arm and Master Sword off the ground before Nightmare sieged his arm. Link's left arm was now being crushed in the grasp of Nightmare's demonic hand, as Link's arm was slowly brought up to their faces.

'I'm sorry… were you trying to strike at me?' Nightmare asked sarcastically, as he peered at Link's Master Sword that was just hanging in Link's hand. Having his arm and sword brought to face height, Link saw how badly his Master Sword was hurting him. Blue energy surged from the Master Sword onto Link's left arm, and from there, to his entire body. His arm was smoking and twitching from both the tight grip of Nightmare and of the power the Master Sword was forcing inside of him, in order to cleanse him. But now that Nightmare had sieged his arm; the Master Sword's pure energy began to attack the Knight's demonic arm. It energy surged about his arm, but soon fizzled out. It couldn't purify the evil in that arm, nor make a small dint in it.

'Oh… how sad' came a fake whimper from the crouching knight. 'You see that. Your pure blade can't even cleanse me, nor could it hurt me. Just what were you hoping? Did you really think you had a chance to beat me?'

Link wanted to answer. He wanted to explain his reason, but after seeing his sword's power fail like that, how could he answer. Nightmare waited for an answer, but saw Link's shock and sadden face. Seeing his sword fail had made him speechless again. Nightmare chuckled lightly. It was clear from that silence that Link had place all his trust into his sword, and seeing its power having no effect on him had crushed his hopes.

'That really is a shame… placing all that trust and hope into a sword and having it do nothing at a crucial moment… how heartbreaking' Nightmare said, sounding somewhat symphystic. Link knew Nightmare was only toying with him; his words were filled with sarcasm and felt like daggers in Link's heart. The Knight's voice irritated the Hyalin warrior, to a point he wished he could do something to shut Nightmare up, or at least knock that cocky attitude from him. But Link was in no place to do either. 'If that's how you feel… then I guess we can drop this useless sword'

Upon hearing that, Link felt his left arm begin to bend. Nightmare was twisting Link's arm about in order for the Master Sword to drop from Link's grasp. Link had a good hold of the sword, and now that Nightmare was twisting his arm, his grip continued to loosen. Link tried to hold on; he even tried to break the hold Nightmare had on him. But the demonic hand was too strong to break and Link couldn't fight against it. The Master sword would drop from his hands, that was for sure; there was no way of stopping it. The more the sword slipped from his fingers, the more the evil within him grew.

Link's arm was nearly twisted around to its full. Link tried to keep his hold on the Master Sword, but the pain from Nightmare and from the power that was still flowing from the Master Sword, but ultimately, the sword left his fingers.  
The Master Sword slid from his fingers and hit the ground. The blade found rest on the ground beside Link; a rock lay under the hand guard causing the hilt to be somewhat lifted from the ground. If Link could just get his other hand to reach his blade, he could try for another attack against Nightmare.

It was a good idea, and Nightmare would not expect it. It was perfect; Link just had to get the Master Sword without alerting the Knight of his intention. Link went to reach for his Master Sword, but he was suddenly lifted off from the ground. Link felt his left arm being pulled up, as Nightmare stood from the ground. Having his body lifted, Link desperately tried to get his sword; but he was pulled up too fast to even touch it.

Link watched with sadden eyes as he and his Master Sword distanced each other. Though being lifted up by Nightmare, Link still hung lifelessly as his body lack any strength to hold himself. The Master Sword was somewhat out of reach, but if he could lower himself just a bit, he could grab it. The only problem was Nightmare still held onto him. If Link wanted to be lowered, he would have to get Nightmare to do it; and that was no easy task.

From his sword, Link changed his gaze to the Knight that held him up by his left arm. Nightmare was staring down at him, baring a smile that he couldn't see. Link wondered what was giving Nightmare the reason to grin, but he was about to be shown the reason.

Nightmare lifted Soul Edge within his human hand, raising it above both warriors' heads. The eye on Soul Edge fixed onto Link, which caused the flames in its evil eyes to flare wildly as Nightmare thrust the tip of the demonic sword into the ground beside them. Link wondered what purpose this all server. Was this how he got the souls out of his victims? Or was this something else?

'This is it Link… this is where your life changes!' Nightmare said, his voice becoming deeper and his eyes flaring up brighter. Link's face went pale. Something about what Nightmare said sent a cold shiver down his spine. Something was about to happen, and Link could feel it deep within his bones.

Nightmare gave a short chuckle before turning to look at his demon sword. Soul Edge gave him a quick glance, but kept its focus on Link. Nightmare also gave the weaken warrior a quick glance over, but soon return to Soul Edge. The Knight whispered some soft words as he stretched his human hand out to Soul Edge's hilt; but he did not grasp it. Nightmare's human hand hover about the sword's hilt, and remain there for some time. Link wondered why Nightmare didn't grasp the sword, but after a while, he saw why. Soul Edge began to pulse its blood red aura once more, all its power and enslaved souls screaming forth in a violent burst of energy. The aura shot forth from the demon sword and rocketed into the sky; causing dark storm clouds to form and gather about the area.

Link felt his blood chill and his body shake at the mere sight of Soul Edge's power. The screams he heard echo in his ears became etched into his mind; he could see and hear how they were ripped from their bodies. The ground shook violently overtime, cracks appearing from Soul Edge and slowly spreading out. The dark clouds that now spread over the once clear blue sky had covered the land, if not the whole world in darkness. A cold wind swept across the field and added more to the eerie and horrific feeling that was consuming both warriors as well as that entire area.

Link couldn't stand this feeling. He felt like he was back in the Shadow Temple, where the darkness and blood covered souls lingered. Though the Shadow Temple was frightening, it was nothing compare to what he felt now. This was a hundred times worst. This feeling crippled his spirit, his courage, as well as his body and mind. He felt totally paralysed.

_No man can stand this! This evil… this feeling… its so unbearable! No man, no matter how strong could stand such a horrible sensation_ Link thought, shivering from the cold sweat that overtook him. But staring at his capture, his thoughts appeared to be wrong. Nightmare, the servant of the evil blade seemed unaffected by Soul Edge's dark power; instead, he was smiling at it. Link wondered was it possible for such a man to have lost all of his humanity to this demon blade. Was there a chance to get ones soul back? Or was it lost?

'There!' came Nightmare's dark and shallow voice. The Knight, with his human hand still hovering over Soul Edge's hilt, slowly stared down at Hylian warrior. Seeing Nightmare now, the warrior's skin had darkened, as did his armour; and his fiery eyes became even more alit with unholy power that surged through him. Seeing these eyes, Link's thoughts were confirmed. Nightmare was more demon than man; there was nothing left in him. He was nothing but an empty shell.

'Now we're ready'

'Ready for what?' Link asked, fearing the answer he would get.

Nightmare lifted Link closer to him, casting a dark shadow over him. Every breath the Knight took sent more shivers down Link's back and the Knight's fiery eyes made Link's skin crawl. Link sensed an evil grin appeared behind the Knight's mouth guard, as he was about to give his answer.

'For you to become apart of us' Nightmare whispered, sending a nameless fear within the Hyalin warrior. Those words caused Link to turn pale. His heart became heavy and every beat his heart gave was like knives. Nightmare drew back slightly and with his human hand, grabbed at the Link's white undershirt on his left arm and ripped it apart. Link's red arm was exposed to the Knight. Link didn't know why Nightmare had done that, but he knew the answer, though unpleasant would explain it.

After giving his answer, Nightmare's hovering human hand finally found grip upon Soul Edge's hilt. As Nightmare once again grip his fable Soul Edge, the darkness and blood thirst that had erupted into the sky now poured through Nightmare and his demonic hand, into the weaken warrior Link. The armoured Knight glowed as the evil and darkness was channelled through him. The Knight seemed to enjoy the power that flowed through him, bearing a smile as he absorbed the feeling that passed over him.

Link's reaction was quite different to that of Nightmare; Link feared the coming darkness and with what remaining strength he had, he tried to get away from it. But the Knight's demonic hand was strong and Link's attempt to break the grip was futile. Link however, didn't want to give up trying. If there was a chance of breaking free, then he had to try. Using his free right hand, Link grabbed at the demonic fingers of Nightmare's hand and tried loosening them. But just like the grip, the fingers were firmly in place about his left arm.

_Come on! _Link screamed, as he again found no hope in breaking free. Link's mind was screaming at him, as was his body. '_Break free! Don't give up!_' was all Link could hear echoing in his mind, chanting a kind of song for inspiration. Link seemed to be given a new state of strength, fuelled by the single desire to escape. But judging by the glow that slowly approached Link, the chance of escape was cast in doubt.

The dark power of Soul Edge snaked its way through its servant, Nightmare as a kind of dark red glowing entity that had no shape or form. The power passed through Nightmare, filling him head to toe with energy beyond understanding, and was soon to fill Link.

Link watched with fright as the glow of power reached Nightmare's demonic arm. The demonic arm was twice the size of any normal person and was coloured somewhat a greyish brown. Upon the arm, as if naturally formed in the skin were additional eyes. These eyes glowed brighter as the power of Soul Edge passed over them. As it did, the lifeless eyes that stared off in the distance, suddenly glared at Link. The sight was not only puzzling, but also frightening.

'Enjoy this gift, Link…' came the dark voice of Nightmare. The Knight's voice resounded with untold power, fuelled through him by Soul Edge. 'Enjoy the gift of untold power! Enjoy the gift given from the master to its newest servant!'

_What!_ Link screamed out in his mind. Those words sent a huge jolt through Link as if he had been strike by lighting. Link could only look on in confusion and fright as Soul Edge's power had reached Nightmare's fingers and now poured into Link's left arm. The dark power entered Link, passing the gap between Nightmare's harden flesh and Link's.

As the dark power invaded Link's arm, he felt a fire begin to channel along his arm and into his brain. This fire was familiar. It was the same sensation Link had felt when holding the shards of Soul Edge, but not as powerful. Link was now receiving the evil from its source. The shards were nowhere as painful as what he felt now. Link screamed with all his might and strength. The pain stabbed along his arm as Soul Edge poured into him. Link's whole body ached; screaming along side him as the dark power infected his body like a disease.

Link's mind was quickly overcome with pain, and even more pain when Link tried to think. His head was burning with a fever that he had slowly come accustom to. Though the pain was always new, growing in strength each time he felt it. His whole body was in a state of pain. His mind was under attack and his body wasn't responding properly. The only thing he could do without that much pain, was screaming. Though his lungs felt heated, and his throat sore; Link continued to scream.

Link screams were endless. Each scream lasted longer than the one before it. Even if he was out of breath, Link continued to scream anyway. Link felt his ears going silent as his own screams echo back into his head, damaging his eardrums slightly. Link could only guess with the strength and pain within his screams, that his cries could be heard from afar.

Link's screams were indeed heard. People all over Japan, and some closer countries heard the painful screams that echo in the air. The people stared up at the clouded sky and listen with dread as the screams shattered the silence. People shook with fear at the sound of the tortured soul. Their minds could only vaguely image what the cause of such a scream could be. People huddle together, feeling an unseen darkness descend upon them. Whatever was happening, they sure could feel it.

'This can't be' Mitsurugi whispered as he stood within the centre of the frozen town. Just like the people there, he too stood still, listening to the screams that echoed in the air. Mitsurugi had venture back to the docks he had once visited before; the same docks where had found Link. He was planning on heading back to Europe to continue his search for Nightmare and Soul Edge, but upon hearing this familiar scream, he felt held back. Mitsurugi's rough feature lessened as listen intently to the screams overhead. Only having battled the warrior not too long ago, Mitsurugi was certain of who it was in pain.

The samurai was convinced that the screams belonged to the warrior Link, who he had confronted earlier that day. Mitsurugi was sure of it. But now, the samurai was frozen in place by the screams that rang in the air. _Such a scream… I have never heard such pain before_ Mitsurugi thought, his body shaking as the screams increased in strength. Mitsurugi had heard screams on the battlefield of a similar nature, but nothing like this; nothing that caused a harden warrior like himself to tremble at the mere thought.

The samurai tried to control himself; he tried to keep his body from shaking. But as he tried to image what was happening to Link to cause such a scream, his body just trembled more. _This is impossible! How could anyone scream with such pain in their voice? I've never heard such a pain!_ Mitsurugi thought as he stared up at the sky, with bewildered eyes._ No warrior I faced or seen has ever screamed like that. Even people under extreme torture couldn't produce a scream like that. So what causes it now? What causes Link to scream as if his spirit had been broken?_ Mitsurugi could picture Link's harden face, screaming out in pain. The screams that echo in Mitsurugi's ears made the image in his head so real, it caused him to quiver more.

Mitsurugi continued to wonder what was causing Link to scream as he was, when the samurai felt a tingle within his belt. Mitsurugi patted his belt near where the tingling felt the strongest, and felt something was there. Mitsurugi searched that area of his belt and found a glowing piece of metal. The samurai was quick to identify this metal a Soul Edge fragment, but wondered why it was vibrating. Mitsurugi watched the small fragment in his hand begin to pulse an eerie looking aura. For a small fragment, Mitsurugi felt a sudden increase in its weight; he felt his whole hand become heavier.

Mitsurugi was so confused by what he felt he didn't know to think. It wasn't until his mind started coming up with explanation that the samurai suddenly dawn onto the truth. _That's odd… this piece of Soul Edge is acting so strangely… acting so strange, exactly when Link's screams reach even this far_ the thought was enough for the samurai to make a connection between the two. Holding the fragment within his hand, Mitsurugi stared up at the sky; the screams of the Hyalin warrior still echoing loudly. Mitsurugi held the piece of Soul Edge within his thumb and index finger and study it closely. Just as he thought: As Link's screams became more intense, so did the aura of the fragment of Soul Edge.

It was enough to confirm Mitsurugi's thought. The samurai tucked the piece back into his belt and quickly dashed out of the town. The samurai no longer caring for his trip to Europe, ran back towards where he had battled Link. The samurai no longer needed to make the trip to Europe, when his target was already here. Though that made things easier for him, Mitsurugi was cast in dread for Link. The screams belong to Link; that much was sure. And since the piece of Soul Edge was reacting so closely to Link's scream; it meant Nightmare was there in Japan and had found the warrior and was now doing some cruel or painful act upon him.

Mitsurugi remembered his battle against Link and recalled how Link was holding back in his attacks. Mitsurugi agreed that Link was indeed a strong warrior with hidden strengths, but he was nowhere ready to battle a foe like Nightmare. But as it appeared, Link was already drawn into battle against the Knight, and apparently was losing. Mitsurugi couldn't picture the details of the battle or the events that were unfolding between the two; but judging by the screams, Link was in trouble.

As Mitsurugi ran to the battle, a thought quickly popped into his head.

Am I running to fight Nightmare… or am I running to save Link? 

Mitsurugi was unsure of that answer. He was seeking a strong opponent and Nightmare was the only strong opponent in the world. But after his fight with Link, something about the warrior reached out to him. When the two parted, Link seemed concerned for his well-being. The warrior told him to be careful in his search fro Soul Edge. They parted not as enemies, but as people who understood each other. It was the first time anyone had done so to him.

But what did it mean? 

Mitsurugi quickly shook his head as he ran. He didn't care what he was doing. He would figure out the reason later.

'My-My-My… does it hurt that bad?' Nightmare asked, watching Link squirming about within his grasp. The Hyalin warrior screamed louder and louder the more evil energy passed within him. There was no way Link could give the Knight an answer. Nightmare smiled and nodded sightly, while staring at the arm he hand in his grasp.

Steam arose from Link's flesh as if Nightmare was burning him. Link's whole left arm was giving off steam, and the red colouring of the arm made it look as if Link had been baldy brunt there; but Nightmare knew it held another purpose. Watching the arm closer, there came a sudden change. The arm muscles began to bulk out strangely. His whole arm was like growing and becoming bigger. Nightmare could only smile more as he saw this.

'Link… bear with me for just a bit longer; the task is nearly complete' Nightmare said. Nightmare wasn't sure Link could hear him over his screams, but it matter not if he could. Nightmare was teasing him at this point. But Nightmare wanted Link to understand the situation a bit more; he wanted Link to know his newest destiny. Nightmare then decided to lower himself down to Link's level and explain Link's new role. 'How you feeling Link? Too much pain for you to bear?'

Screams were all Nightmare could get from the warrior. Nightmare frown a bit, but continued to talk to Link, even if the warrior couldn't answer him.

'The pain wont last long Link. Once the power of Soul Edge is firmly secured within your body, the pain will disappear and you'll become stronger by its ever increasing power!' Nightmare explained, watching Link's tortured face. Link's face was a bright red and covered in waves of sweat. Nightmare could see Link was under so much pain that he could almost die from it. The warrior's body tremble and shook with uncontrollable fits as the dark power spread throughout his body. And all this time, Nightmare knew Link was asking himself, 'why'. 'Why was this happening? Why him of all people?' these questions were plain to see if one could look beyond the pain that was expressed on Link's face.

'_Why? What would be the point if I told you?_' Nightmare asked, as if he was speaking normally to the warrior. Nightmare knew that talking to Link through mouth was pointless. It would be a one-way conversation, with Nightmare being the only one to talk. Nightmare then decided to talk to Link, directly into the warrior's chaotic mind. '_In a few minutes you wont be you anymore…you wont be the warrior Link! You'll be something else…_'

Though Link was still screaming, his mind was able to give a reply.

'_Stop this Nightmare! Leave me alone! You're talking nonsense…I'll always be me!_' came the harsh reply from Link's mind. The voice that spoke to Nightmare sounded different than when Link talked normally. Link's voice was now deeper and almost inhuman. Nightmare smiled more as he spoke.

'_That's what you think Link…_' Nightmare said. Nightmare dropped Link back onto the ground, but still held a firm grip on Link's left arm. Nightmare then force Link's arm in front of him. Though screaming, Link gazed at his burning red arm that was held out in front of him by Nightmare. Link examined it and was quick to sense the evil inside of it. '_Do you feel it now Link? Do you feel that power within you? You probably don't even recognize your own arm anymore?_'

Link's scream fell quiet as the air supply to his lungs was cut suddenly. His red boiling face was now given the chance to rest, as Link held back that pain that was still amassing inside. Drawing Link's attention with that question, Link stared at his arm intently. Link had only to look at it properly, to notice it. His arm was changing. The red scar like colour that had covered his whole arm and a bit of his chest was now changing. The muscles there began to bulk oddly out of shape and become something unnatural. Link could already feel the bones in his arm had changed slightly; there were more bones where they shouldn't be, and less where they should. His whole left arm was a mess and was only getting worse.

'W-What…' Link coughed, holding back the pain. Nightmare, hearing Link speak again, brought his face closer to the warrior. Link face was lit in the glow of Nightmare's fiery eyes.

'This is your new gift Link, you're new destiny!' Nightmare explained, giving Link a cryptic answer. Link stared at his arm, filling and changing with evil, and then back at Nightmare still confused. Nightmare could see his confusion and tried to make him understand. 'The answer is plain to see… brother'

_Brother?_ Link repeated in thought. Nightmare used that term differently than how it sounded. Link knew he didn't mean it as in blood relation, but as sworn brothers, Link what he and Darunia were. Link wondered why Nightmare chose to address Link like that; Link wouldn't even agree to becoming sworn brother if he were asked too.

'B-Brother? …W-what are… y-you'

'You still don't get it' Nightmare said, interrupting Link. 'This wasn't a choice Link. Whether you like it or not… you will do as we command! You've become apart of us now!' Link was still confused, but after Nightmare had finished, Nightmare lifted Link's left arm to his face. Link became more baffled. But quickly staring at his arm, Link saw what was going on. His eyes welled up with fear and fright, and his heart become rock solid.

'My arm! … It' Link was chocking on the words as they were forming in his throat. But Nightmare, with an evil grin on his face, finished off the sentence.

'It is now the left arm of Soul Edge! Just like me'


	14. Resistance Against Soul Edge

**Chapter 14**

'It is now the left arm of Soul Edge! Just like me' Nightmare hissed slowly, his fiery gaze burning through Link's, now shocked and frighten face.

Link suddenly felt numb as he gazed upon his own arm. He almost didn't recognise his own arm. His arm was bulking up unnaturally, and there was an abnormal bone structure taking form. Even the colour of his own flesh was changing. As Nightmare had said: the arm was no longer his.

In a harsh realization, Link now understood what Nightmare had meant when he called Link, _brother_. Link, whether he liked it or not was apart of Nightmare and Soul Edge. His left arm bared the acceptance of Soul Edge's power.

But Link didn't want it. He didn't want this evil power, or the partnership between him and Nightmare and Soul Edge. _This is moving all too fast!_ Link shouted in his chaotic mind. Link, turning over the past few days within his mind, recalled how had wished to seek out the demon sword and it's barer. He wanted this to be done quick and easy, but realized Nightmare and Soul Edge were too great a foe; he would need time to train. _Time_, Link sighed heavily. _Has run out for me._

Link stared at his slowly changing arm, keeping the pain that was building up from erupting from within. He stared intently and wondered how he would escape this situation. The monster, Nightmare, keep a firm grip on his arm with that demonic arm of his. It was his stronger arm, empowered with darkness from Soul Edge. Just like Link's would be. But Link knew that if his arm were too fully changed, he would not only lose his arm, but his own mind as well. Link knew that if he didn't fight harder against the evil that was flooding him, he would have no choice in the matter, as his mind would be forcefully taken over and replaced by an inhuman entity from Soul Edge… just like Nightmare.

Link knew the stakes were high against him, and his options were few. Link needed a way out, but he couldn't manage to come up with anything. With Nightmare holding his arm, and with the pain that was building inside him, Link was in no state to do much of anything. He would need to do something that required little effort. Having held his Master Sword, Link was drained of most of his energy as the sword tried to cleanse his body. The evil had affected him more than he had realized.

It was with that in mind that Link dropped his head off to the side. Link's head rested on his right shoulder as his gaze fall upon his fable Master Sword. The sword glowed slightly in the dim light, emitting a heavenly glow. Link wanted to reach out for it, but he knew by doing that, Nightmare would know of his intension. Link had to wait for Nightmare to lower himself down a bit more, before he could act. _That is… if he does._ Link knew there was a big chance that Nightmare might keep him hanging in the air, while his mind was replaced with something else. There was no guarantee this plan would work, it was most likely to fail; but Link had no choice but to wait and try.

'Can you feel it Link?' Nightmare asked, his words hissing like a snake. 'Can you feel the power that would soon spread over the world, coursing through your veins? It's a rare gift for one such as you' Nightmare smiled behind his helmet's mouth guard, and wished Link could see it. He wished Link could see through his eyes and see how horrid he looked. But Nightmare knew that Link, would no longer exist as he was. He would become a new warrior, with a dark mind like Soul Edge.

Link held back the pain, and forced himself to speak the words that seemed to have gotten stuck in his throat.

'Take… it back!' Link mumbled, his face still burning red. 'I…don't want no gift from that…abomination!'

Link's words caused Nightmare to chuckle lightly. The Knight lend in closer to Link, till their faces were only inches apart. Link felt his legs finally touching the ground as the Knight towered over him. Nightmare had finally lowered Link from the air, just enough for his legs to touch the ground. In the back of his mind, Link kept urging the darken servant to keep his course and lower him further to the ground. But the Knight soon stopped.

Link peered into those fiery eyes of Nightmare and tried to figure out what was going to happen next. Link couldn't see much with the Knight's face hidden behind his helmet, but he did notice the skin below those fiery eyes begin to move, as if he was smiling.

'The home stretch' the Knight mumbled, his voice filled with joy. 'The last bit of your life'

Link didn't need to hear the rest to understand the situation. It was almost time for him, the Hero of Time, to be replaced with the evil mind of Soul Edge. The pain he had kept at bay had grown stronger and more painful, and then just as quickly, his body began to get use to the pain. His body was giving in; it was accepting its evil into him.

His body still held some pain, mostly in the right side of his body, but that didn't matter. Soon he wouldn't be able to do a damn thing. Just Like Nightmare's former self, it would disappear, just like his soul.

Nightmare stood taller as he moved back from Link. The Knight dropped his demonic arm quickly, allowing Link to crash to his knees. Link couldn't feel the pain that surged through his knees, but he did know one thing. He was on solid ground. Even with his arm still in Nightmare's grasp, Link was in reaching distance of his Master Sword. With his head in his chest, Link's harsh blue eyes shifted to his sword.

Laying almost two feet away, Link could feel his Master Sword was reaching out to him, calling him to take it. The sword's blade glow softly and bathed Link's right side in it's warming light. Link chuckled softly, as he slowly stared up at Nightmare with narrowed eyes.

_Time for you to die, you servant of evil!_

Nightmare stared down at Link and slowly tilted his head to the side as he saw a fire filled with anger burning in the warrior's harsh blue eyes. Nightmare wondered what that look was for, but he soon found a reason. The reason caused him to smile once more with delight.

'That's it Link!' Nightmare suddenly shouted, with a jerk of his body. 'Hate me! Envy me! Let the desire of the kill enrage you! Use the darkness to archive your goal!' Nightmare thought the anger he saw in Link's eyes was that fuelled by Soul Edge. _The darkness is there, _Nightmare noted as he scanned deeper in Link's eyes. The fire in Link's eyes was strong and powerful, differently not of a normal person. _It must be Soul Edge… he is ready._

With that thought in his mind, Nightmare glanced over to Soul Edge that was still embedded into the ground. Nightmare's human hand remained grasp upon the demon's sword's hilt, as the transfer of energy was still taking place. But now, the transfer was complete. There was only one thing left to be done. Nightmare knew this, and quickly yanked out Soul Edge from the ground.

The ground exploded as Nightmare yanked free Soul Edge. Small chunks of Earth arise with the demon blade as it was taken out of the ground and were quick to dissolve into the wind. Nightmare studied the sword's flesh like appearance as he brought the sword high above his head. Nightmare held Soul Edge up towards the sky and allowed the demon sword to gather its dark power that was fused into the surroundings. The demon sword glowed a dark red as it gathered its power one more time.

Sensing the time was right at hand, Nightmare stared down at Link who still stared at him with those hate filled eyes. At this point, Nightmare no longer cared the meaning those eyes held. _It won't last long anyway_, Nightmare thought as he smiled evilly.

From the dark clouds that covered the sky, thunder echoed heavily and lighting lit up most of the darken landscape. The area where Link and Nightmare were was enshrouded in shadows, the glow of Soul Edge, and the occasional lighting blot was all that lit up the open field. The wind blew across the field and brushed harshly against both warriors.

Link felt the wind and evil increase around him, but he no longer cared about it. He had something, a chance of hope. Now, all that remained was the timing. Link silent his mind and relaxed his muscles. He needed to recover as much strength for the next stage of his plan. Though it was still based on the idea this plan of his would succeed.

'_Okay Link… this is it; do it slow now. The right moment will present itself soon enough. Just wait_' Link felt himself suddenly tense up. The doubt that lingered in his mind suddenly found strength and began screaming to him that he was going to be killed. Run, it would scream to him, but he ignored it. _This was the only way_.

Link found his eyes looked intently with the fiery eyes of Nightmare that glowed along side with Soul Edge's evil red aura in the darkness. The three eyes stared at him strongly, with an intense heat. Link could feel his body suddenly begin to crumble as the gravity about the area suddenly increases. Dirt that had crumbled away from the ground suddenly lifted into the air before crumbling away into nothing. Link's breath was thinned out, and the air he drew in was hot and short. He felt like he was being suffocated.

Sweat poured from Link's already heated skin. The droplets fall to the ground and evaporated into steam before even hitting the ground. Time was running out for him. Link knew this, but he was still not in a position to act. He had to wait, just a bit longer. The final act nearing.

'This is it Link. The finally stage in beginning your new life' Nightmare stated, his voice shallow and soft. As the Knight spoke, steam existed his mouth and passed through the helmet's mouth guard, giving the impression of fire. 'A simple task is left to be done… and then… you… Link, will no longer exist'

Nightmare's words again tingled with joy and anticipation. Nightmare wanted to do this quickly. Waiting seemed to annoy him.

Link sighed heavily but said nothing. He maintained his cool and kept focus on his task. Timing was everything. A mistake now will mean the end. Game over.

The looming knight seemed to sniff the air about him, before he adjusted Soul Edge within his hands. The demon sword that was pointed towards the sky suddenly fell. Nightmare turned his wrist in such a way that Soul Edge crossed the Knight's body and pointed it tip at Link's chest. By the look and position of the blade, it was perfect for a stab attack.

_That's it then,_ Link thought as he stared at Soul Edge's point._ The final act is to pierce my heart and fill it with hatred… with the cold will of death and no heart to hold me back, what would I become?_ Link thought as he followed the path the sword would travel when the Knight decided to take action.

Link sensed his time was running out. If he was going to act, it would have to be now. _It was now or never_.

'Take light of this situation, Link' Nightmare said suddenly as he reared Soul Edge back slightly. 'The pain you will feel well be quick and will soon vanish… along with your mind!'

Nightmare inhaled heavily as he raised Soul Edge back. Nightmare was going to thrust the sword hard within Link. He wanted a quick and painful attack. He would not be able to witness the satisfaction of Link's death when Soul Edge converts him into another servant of darkness. He wanted to saver what pain he could inflict before the change occur.

Rearing the sword as far back as he could; Nightmare, with glowing red eyes, thrust the sword forward. The movement was quick and seemed like a blur. The Knight threw his body weight behind the blade as he lunged at his captive. Link heard Nightmare monstrous laugh echo in his ear as Soul Edge neared his body.

'PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THE PAIN OF DEATH!' Nightmare laughed.

Hearing this, Link quickly smirked as he narrowed his eyes at the dark Knight.

'…You first…'.  
.

Nightmare gasped suddenly in shock and pain as something invaded his cold, hard body. The fiery glow in the Knight's eyes was quickly extinguished in a blink of an eye. The darkness and evil vanished from his eyes, and he became something less of what he was. He almost looked human. Almost. Nightmare was lost in the moment. His mind swam in confusion about what had just happen, but the pain he was suddenly feeling seemed to give him a clear idea of what had happened.

_This feeling… this sensation…how?_ Nightmare lowered his now soften eyes down towards Link who was crouching at his feet. The two warriors seemed fixed into their stances as the wind blew softly across the field.

Nightmare felt his cold skin suddenly burn with a sensation he had long since forgotten. His stomach ached for the first time in years, and he felt the slowly growing pain spread across his body. Blood dripped softly from the Knight's new wound as the Master Sword was rammed through both armour and flesh. Link, waiting for the very last second had grabbed his Master Sword, dodge Soul Edge and stabbed the inhuman servant.

Seeing Link before him, Nightmare saw the reply of the strike play before his eyes. His attack was quick and accurate as was it powerful; it was sure to land on its mark. Nightmare remembered laughing like crazy as the joy rushed over his head. It was the pleasure of inflicting pain. But, he also saw the strange smirk that appeared on Link's face. The same anger was present in the warrior's eyes as it had been before. It was then that Link somehow slid under the blade of Soul Edge and with his free right hand, grabbed his Master Sword and thrust the pure blade into the dark Knight's body.

_This cannot be… how could it be?_ Nightmare's mind was suddenly drawn in confusion and chaos for the very first time. His mind ached and his skull felt like it was splitting apart. This was pain. Pain, one of the many sensations the dark servant had been void of ever since he took up the calling of Soul Edge, came flooding back to him. Nightmare couldn't contain such emotion and found himself being weighed down and forced onto his knees.

As he came to his knees, the Knight lost grip of Soul Edge, dropping the heavy demon sword behind Link.

Link and Nightmare became levelled for the first time, with both warriors on their knees. Link, with intense eyes watched as the Knight crashed onto his knees with his head drawn into his chest. Nightmare became motionless from that point on. Link thought him dead, but knew the Knight was far from death as long as Soul Edge lived. Link also knew that Nightmare still lived, because his Master Sword was vibrating within his hand. The sword, now stabbed through Nightmare's stomach was trying to purify the evil within the dark man.

Seeing as Nightmare was unconscious, Link was granted the chance to take light of this situation. With Nightmare unconscious, there was nothing to stop Link from destroying the cursive blade. It lay behind him, unprotected and without its wielder. Soul Edge was on its own.

Link stared over his shoulder at the demon blade that lay behind him. Its aura was now fluxing out of control, as if it had become unstable. Link could feel the enormous amount of power that the sword had gathered suddenly running wild. If the sword had struck his body and heart, that dark power would be flowing through him right now. Lucky for him, he had been quick in his actions. _Thank the goddesses…_

Link turned his head about and quickly examined his fallen foe before him, with Link's Master Sword lodge into his stomach. Link didn't know how long the unconscious Nightmare would remain unconscious, but if he were going to take light of this situation, he would have to do so quickly.

Link then turned his head over his shoulder once more and gazed at Soul Edge. The sword's demon eye was darting about in its socket, looking about for its wielder to protect it. _It's frightened?_ Link thought as he stared at the Sword's odd behaviour. Link could not be certain, but if he was, then this was indeed the moment where Soul Edge would be destroyed.

Summoning strength to his legs and arms, Link began to stand up while removing his Master Sword from Nightmare's body. The vibration tingled up Link's right arm as he removed the pure blade from the dark servant. As the blade appeared fully from Nightmare, the vibration and flow of pure power stopped as the sword became silent once again. Now that the sword was removed, Link was half expecting the dark Knight to rise and combat with him again; but Nightmare remained on his knees with his head still in his chest.

Seeing as Nightmare was still unconscious, Link moved onto his next target with a smile spreading across his face. The dark sword was left unprotected and was at the mercy of the one it sort as a new vessel. The dark burning eye of Soul Edge suddenly with cold and small as it stared up at Link that now towered over it.

Soul Edge stared up at Link who was cast in the shadows the clouds created. Link face was half lit with that of Soul Edge's aura and now of his glowing Master Sword, that was sensing the end of the cursive blade. Through the mixed colours on Link's face, Soul Edge saw the smile that was present on the warrior's face. He had won, even against the dark sword itself.

'Get ready for this Soul Edge,' Link said, lifting his Master Sword high in his right hand. Link grabbed the Master Sword by the hilt and let the blade of the Master Sword point towards the cursive sword's dark eye. 'Take one last look at this world before I send you away from here'

The dark eye of Soul Edge quickly darted around the arena for something or someone to use. Nightmare was the only thing close by, but he was unable to hear Soul Edge's call. Soul Edge felt exactly as the situation was; it was alone.

'DON'T BE A FOOL! I CAN GRANT YOU THE WORLD!' Came the dark voice of Soul Edge suddenly erupting in the air. The smile on Link's face disappeared as he listened. 'TAKE ME IN YOUR HAND AND I WILL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT! ANYTHING!' Link's face remained harden as Soul Edge's dark voice entered his ears clearly. The voice was more understandable now and sounded almost real. It was no longer distorted by an netherworld tone.

Link narrowed his eyes at Soul Edge and slowly shook his head.

'There is nothing you can give me, Soul Edge!' Link shot back, aiming his blade in direct line with Soul Edge's eye.

'LAIR' Soul Edge said, sounding calm and collective. Link paused, wanting to hear what it was Soul Edge was hinting at. The fact that Soul Edge no longer sounded scared gave him concern. 'I COULD GIVE YOU THE PRINCESS ZELDA'

Link went stiff. _How dare it mention her! What? Did you think that would save you, Soul Edge?_ Link thought as his eyes narrowed further and his teeth slowly appearing as he lips were pulled back.

'I don't need your help for that'

'YOU WILL, IF YOU WANT TO SAVE HER'

'Save her? From what?'

'THE DARKNESS IS COMING. SOONER OR LATER IT WILL COME. NOBODY WILL BE SAFE, NOT EVEN HER'

Link suddenly went cold. Soul Edge couldn't be trusted, but its words somehow spoke truth. His left arm, infected with evil seemed to agree with the dark sword. _Something is coming, but what?_ Link thought as he slowly stared at his left arm. Link took in Soul Edge words, but he found himself recalling his mission, his reason for coming here. _To stop the coming darkness, to stop Soul Edge!_

Link shifted his eyes back onto Soul Edge and smiled wickedly.

'I don't care what comes. I'll face it to protect the ones I love!' Link told Soul Edge with strength and courage in his voice. 'Whatever form the darkness takes, I will face it and destroy it…' Link paused and then inhaled heavily before chuckling. 'Just like I am about to destroy… YOU!'

With that, Link drove his right arm down towards Soul Edge. Link's Master Sword beamed off a ray of pure blue light, as Link's determination was set. The swords power lit up the ground as Link sent its his Master Sword's blade into the cursive Soul Edge.

Everything went will until Link's arm was suddenly stopped. A strong inhuman hand gripped at his arm and stopped his Master Sword advance into Soul Edge. The pure blade's tip was just touching the eye of Soul Edge, but it could not go any further. Link wondered what or who had stopped him, but he already knew who it was. He didn't even need to hear the person dark voice. Link's left arm began to surge with unholy power as this new hand gripped at him. His left arm already telling whom it was.

'Nightmare?'

Link spun around to see the armoured Knight had broken free from his unconscious state and, to Link's dismay was holding his arm with that inhuman right arm. Nightmare stood before Link, shrouded in darkness. The blue colour of the armour turned dark and nearly blended with the darkness around them. Link almost couldn't see Nightmare in the dark, but the Knight's eyes were glowing brighter now; emitting a bright blood red glow.

'I… can't let you do that, Fool!' came Nightmare response. 'I will not let you defeat me so easily…I could have given you everything!'

Link suddenly froze with fright. He had been wrong. It was not Nightmare that took him by the arm, but rather Soul Edge. Link could see it clearly now. The glow in Nightmare's eyes display the inhuman soul of Soul Edge. _That's why Soul Edge wasn't afraid,_ Link thought as he stared into those bloodlust eyes._ It had jumped bodies!_

Realising this, Link peered down at the cursive sword that continued to stared at him. Looking upon the sword, Link could feel the present of the dark servant, Nightmare. Link had been tricked. He was lead into a false sense of victory, and was now at the hand of his enemy. Link cursed at himself as he stared back up at body of Nightmare, who was under control by Soul Edge.

'Curse you Soul Edge!' Link shouted in rage at the cursive spirit of the demon sword.

The glowing eyes of Nightmare narrowed at Link's words. The Hyalin warrior sensed the increases in the borrowed body as the dark spirit peered at him from Nightmare's body. The darkness grew until it erupted in the form of a fire like aura.

'Have a nice flight, boy!'

With that, Soul Edge commanded his servant's body to lift its right leg. As it did, Link felt the inhuman arm grip tighter and pull him along. Nightmare's body lifted its right leg and, with a quick step lunged to the side while throwing its right arm and Link to the side.

Link was cast from the ground into the clouded sky. Link was thrown aside and with as much strength to make a large distance. It was either to provide distance or to kill him on impacted. Link couldn't tell. His body tumbled and his mind twirled as he travelled within the sky, disappearing into the clouds above.

Soul Edge watched for as long as he could, before his new body began to drain. The body was unprepared for the exchange of souls. As a result, Soul Edge collapsed to ground. Soul Edge felt himself unable to breath. He needed to return back into his form state, back into the sword. Soul Edge turned the body around and crawled up to the sword of its former self. As soon as Soul Edge gazed upon its own eye through Nightmare's, the exchange was made. Soul Edge's demon eye glowed brighter as its soul returned back into its normal form.

Nightmare, being put back into his own body collapsed to the ground. He was coughing and wheezing under the stress the swap had done. But now that he was back, he was able to recover his strength, but his wound from Link's Master Sword stilled burnt at his very being.

'NIGHTMARE! DON'T JUST SIT THERE! AFTER HIM! KILL HIM!' Ordered Soul Edge after examining his servant. Nightmare nodded as to compile with his given order, but something was wrong. As he tried to stand, he was overcome with a scream of pain. The scream was not his own, but of someone else, someone familiar that Nightmare had forgotten. The scream had no physical presence, but it echo loudly inside his head. Nightmare covered his ears, but the scream was just as loud.

Soul Edge watched his servant's odd behaviour and sense something had been undone within Nightmare. To cure this problem, Soul Edge cast it's aura around its servant and slowly empowered him with strength.

'DON'T LET YOURSELF BE BEATEN BY THAT WHELP! YOU HAVE A JOB TO DO!'

Nightmare, bathe in Soul Edge's aura, found strength to compress the scream. The Knight shook his head clear and, with a quick jolt, grabbed Soul Edge and chased after Link. The ground shook at each step Nightmare took and tore at the earth. His eyes burned with hate and determination.

_Link will die… by my hands!_ Nightmare screamed in his mind, as he raced towards the village across the field.

_Or will it be you, who will die at his hands?  
.  
.  
._

**The village**

The village was cast in the dark by the storms clouds that had gathered quickly over a couple of minutes. The villagers had found the change in weather quite bizarre. The sun had been shiny with a clear blue sky behind it, but then all of a sudden, these dark storm clouds moved in. They thought this change had been an bad omen, and since they could not base truth to it, they thought against. Only a bit later they confirmed the coming of the clouds a bad omen when the unknown scream broke the silence in the air. Many of the villagers fled to their homes while other stayed.

After a while, though the storm clouds remain, the villagers soon ventured back outside to resume their work.

Amidst the villagers that now returned to work, a cloak figure walked by the deep river bed that flowed through the middle of the village. The person wore a brown cloak that covered their body. The cloak seemed a bit big, as it dragged along the ground. The person didn't care, as long as it hid their identity; it was perfect.

The figure, from the shadows of the cloak, peered at the stored that were located on either side of the river. The figure found what they wanted on the other side of the river and was quick to cross the bridge to the other side. The figure walked up to a Item Cart of a local merchant that was setting up shop there.

The merchant spotted the approaching figure and quickly went to address this customer.

'Can I help you?' the merchant asked with a smile on his face. The figure stopped before the merchant and looked him over before giving him a quick smile.

'I'm in need of medical supplies. Fresh herbs and bandages, and maybe some food if you don't mind' the figure said, in a deep husky voice. The merchant recalled the list in his head and went to his chart to find what the figure had asked for.

'So… are we a traveller?' the merchant asked, trying to make a conversation. The figure hesitated before answering.

'Yes' came the figure's reply. The merchant was wanting something more than a one-word answer. The merchant then decided to ask a question that would give him more than a single word.

'Where is it you are travelling to, young miss?' the merchant asked. The merchant could clearly tell the figure was a women, even though she tried to hide it from everyone. Deepening her voice didn't work so well. The figure seemed put off, but then gave a heavy sigh.

'Hmmm… I should have tried harder' the figure said, using her natural voice and tone. The merchant paused from gathering the item to look at the cloak figure.

'Don't be so hard on yourself love, trying to sound like a man isn't an easy for one with such a lovely voice' the merchant told her, as he turned back to the cart. The figure stared at him with narrowed but then sighed again. 'Are we trying to avoid someone? Or are you trying not to draw attention to yourself?'

'Kind of, but I wish not to talk about it' the cloak woman said. The merchant nodded and changed the subject.

'What brings you here then?'

'I… I was drawn here. Something told me there was something evil here. I've come to cleanse that evil' the woman explained, while scouting the area. The merchant paused to intake the woman's words as he grabbed at the last item.

'Ah!' he exclaimed as he turned around. 'You mean that scream that echo over the air, right?' the merchant asked as he handed her the requested items. She took items from his hands and nodded.

'Can you tell me about it?' she asked the merchant, placing her acquired items inside her bag that hung under the cloak. As the woman opened the cloak, the merchant saw her the clothes she was wearing. He knew she wasn't from here, but he was no certain of it. _Ninja gear? Who is this woman?_ 'I'll pay you for the information?'

The woman offered the gold for the item in one hand and another three pieces in the other if the merchant gave her what she asked for. The merchant's eyes went wide and his heart sank. _I'm such a greedy fool!_ The merchant took the gold and told her what little he knew about the scream everyone heard and how the clouds came.

'An omen?' the woman repeated as the merchant told her everything he knew. The merchant nodded and told how people in this village believed in omens and the darkness in everyone's hearts. The woman cared little for that nonsense, but the clouds were abnormal and darkness was indeed in the area, and growing stronger by the second.

Suddenly the woman felt something vibrate strongly on her lower back. The woman lifted the cloak and removed the item, which was vibrating. It was a dagger like sword. It glowed a light purple as it vibrated in her hand.

'Something dark is coming'

Suddenly, there came an explosion from the river behind them. Hearing the explosion caused the woman's already uneasy feeling to spike, as she spun around and drew forth another dagger like sword from her cloak.

The explosion lifted the water high above the buildings and sprayed everyone and everything in a five-meter radius. Everyone shrieked in surprise as the water sprayed them unexpectedly; all except the cloak woman who had her eyes fixed on the water's surface.

Something caused that water to explode… I bet it's still in there, thought the woman with her two weapons in hand. 

The water quickly settled upon the area and the river itself had returned to its normal flowing motion down stream. The villagers watched just like the cloak figure did and waited to see what had caused the river to suddenly explode. That is, if it was something living.

After a while, nothing seemed to surface. The water continued to flow and the woman slowly unsheathed one of her blades. The other, she held firm. It was still vibrating and was getting stronger. The woman began to wonder if the object that had fallen in the river was the cause of the vibration. _This sword is good for sensing evil energy, could it be this object contains evil?_

With no choice but to investigate, the cloak figure drew closer to the riverbank. Her reflection came into view as she stood on its bank. The cloak woman crouched down and hovered her dagger above the water. The dagger vibrated, but she could place a location on the energy. _Maybe it has floated downstream?_ The woman thought as she retracted he dagger closer to her body.

'ARGH!' the shriek of a nearby woman broke the silence that was cast on the villagers. Everyone turned their heads towards the screaming woman and found what had caused her to shriek so. From the river, a greyish arm broke from the water's surface and grabbed a hold on the riverbank. The arm was disfigured and unnaturally shaped. It was hideous.

'That's it' the cloak woman whispered, slowly standing from the riverbank. Standing up straight the woman grabbed at her other dagger and unsheathed it. With both hands armed, she slowly began to walks towards the woman and the arm that had appeared out of the water.

As he drew in closer, she began to think of a way to handle the purification of the evil within the arm. There were so many people around; it would be a bad idea to do her job. But then again, if this thing was hostile, it could get even worst.

Taking another step forward, the deformed arm that was grabbing a hold on the bank was quickly accompanied by another arm, this one looking more normal. The cloak woman paused suddenly as the arms' muscles bulked up and lifted the rest of its being from the water. The figure lifted itself from the river and dropped hard onto the damp riverbank. The figure remained on the bank for a while, until it lifted itself onto its knees and arms and crawl from the river to the middle of the path.

The cloak woman and villagers watched the figure's moment. They sense something sinister from this being; its arm even looked evil. The cloak woman watched with intense eyes and again wondered now how to handle this situation. If it stayed in the water, no one could see what she was doing, but now, everyone could see. She cursed herself for not moving faster and gripped her daggers tighter. It this thing became hostile, she would have no choice.  
.  
.

Link cough and allowed air to rush back into his lungs. His clothes hung heavily with water and his whole body drip with water. Link's mind went quiet as to allow him to rest easy before making him strain his body further. Link's eyes stayed focus on the puddle that grew under his arched body. He didn't notice it at first, but as it grew, it caught his attention.

Link nearly didn't recognize himself in the puddle underneath him. His face had gone a bit pale from being in the cold water, but what was grabbing his attention the most was his left eye. His left eye, just like his arm, was no longer his; it was deformed. His left eye was no longer a nice blue colour, but now a harsh red. It glowed with every breath he took, and ached just like his arm.

'My goddesses… what is happening to me!'


	15. Resistance Against Soul Edge 2

**Chapter 15**

The frightening figure that stared back at Link was not himself. Link hoped his eyes were playing tricks on him, but every time he blinked, the same figure stared back at him from the paddle's surface. Link, with his normal hand, slowly felt his now rough face. His smooth skin had now become rough and hard. The reflection even hinted at a change in skin color. As his hand hovered over near his left eye, Link let out a distorted sigh. The evil inside him was causing this rapid change in his body. The evil placed inside of him by Soul Edge was taking its toll on him, and much quicker than he had expected. He had hoped to find a way to get this evil out of him in time before it grew into any kind of problem.

Link, however, didn't know of anyway to do that. The technique Kilik had shown him was only strong enough to keep the evil at bay; a kind of compression method. It worked well when Link had tried it, but now that the evil was infecting him greatly, the technique couldn't work properly. His mind was unfocused, and his body was just as bad now. He was a mess.

Knowing that, Link pushed off from the ground and position himself onto his knees. From there, Link tilted his head back and stared at the sky with a sadden and pained look upon his face. Though the clouds blocked his view of the clear blue sky behind them, Link could picture it clearly in his mind.

'_Oh my goddesses... what am I becoming?_'  
.  
.  
.  
The cloaked woman stood off side with this unknown being in front of her. She hided her blades under her cloak while she thought of her next move. The blade that could sense evil energy was vibrating wildly in her hand. The vibration was so strong she nearly lost her grip on the dagger; _there's so much evil here_. The woman had become speechless at the dagger's reaction to the dark power in the area. She had never felt anything like it in her life. The very feeling of the darkness that hovered over the area caused her to break into a sweat. And all she could gather was that the evil was coming from this figure before her. Though it made no movement, it could have been gathering it's time; waiting for the right time to strike.

The woman couldn't tell, but she used this time to think out her options. There wasn't much she could do without her revealing herself to the masses. She had hoped to deal with this being in a discreet manner, but the figure had surfaced far quicker than she had expected. The only way to deal with this creature before it became hostile was to eliminate it. It would mean her identity would be leaked out to people in other towns, when the news of what she did spread. Then her followers would once again be on her trail. She would have to move twice as hard and fast to shake them off this time; a task she rather not have to do.

'...I have no choice...' the woman whispered under her breath, her eyes quickly reopening. 'The risk is high, but this evil must be dealt with now! Before it has a chance to attack...'

With those words, the woman fixed her eyes upon her still kneeling target, and with as little effort, brought her hands and daggers from her cloak. Both blades went unnoticed by the general masses about her, just as she hoped. Now, very carefully, she would strike out at this beast while it was stationed. The cloak woman, with steady steps, moved forward towards the figure. She pressed her daggers against her thighs to conceal them from view with her cloak as she walked towards him.

Everything was going as planned. The woman held her composure as she approached the fallen being, her daggers remaining out of sight. The woman was calm and collected in her approach, but her mind was busy, analyzing and study the situation in case of any sudden movements. She was prepared for everything. The beast will be cleanse of its evil. By her daggers or by death, the evil will be destroyed.

The woman carried a slight smile as she neared the fallen figure. _In one quick swipe, it will be over_. The cloak woman, now within attacking range, drew forth her evil cleansing blade from her thigh. With this blade, the figure will either be killed or rid of its evil power. However, as she drew closer to the figure, she began to feel more evil power from within the figure. The sensation of evil was so strong that every step she took made her whole body hesitate. She felt cold and with aches appearing over her stiffing body.

_This being contains so much evil,_ The woman thought, peering at the figure. _It must be destroyed!_ The woman nodded quickly and, with unnatural speed, lifted her hand and dagger to the side. She was so quick; nobody seemed to notice the blade that was in her hand. She knew they wouldn't, only until the deed was done. The woman lips spread into a smile as she begun to swing her upper body for the strike. But as she did, the figure began to move.

The figure had been lost in thought for a while, staring at the sky without blinking. But now, it awoke from its thoughts and began to move again. The figure, with narrowed and concerned eyes, dropped its head down to the side. It was staring at the weapon that lay beside it.

The woman saw its eyes fall upon this odd blade, and knew it was about to attack. _It's grabbing its weapon to strike! I have to act fast!_ If the being was to grab its blade, the woman knew it would mean trouble for her.

But before she could even act, the being had already grabbed it. It had seized the sword with its right hand and held it up to its face; where it stared at its own disfigure face. The woman, surprised at what happen, froze with shock before jumping away with both blades held firmly in her hands; ready for any attack. The woman cursed herself for not moving faster; but wondered how the being was able to grab its weapon without her noticing. _Did I lose concentration? Was I not focus enough? How could it have grabbed that sword without my noticing it?  
.  
.  
.  
_Link sighed heavily as he stared at the glowing red eye that stared back at him. He was not too sure of its meaning, but knew it did not belong. The eye was evil, and its color clearly highlighted that, as did his arm. _Both must be cleansed of Soul Edge's evil... and I guess this is the only way... I think_. Link had thought about a way to cleanse his body of Soul Edge's evil, and yet, there seemed to be no solution. Staring up at the clouds, he sought answers to the problem. It was there he stumbled upon a solution.

_It's not much of a solution... but it could work_, Link thought as he adjusted his right hand on the Master Sword's hilt. Link rotated his wrist till the blade that was before his face dropped down towards his inhuman arm. As the tip of the blade fall inches away from the dark gray skin of his left arm, both sword and arm began to radiate different auras; one of red, one of blue. Link was unfazed by this sudden reaction, but he knew the people watching him were; especially the cloak woman who had at one point came closer. He had seen her out of the corner of his eye as she approached. He thought she wanted to help, but he knew she couldn't. As he grabbed his Master Sword the woman leaped back in fright. Link could only assume his appearance was more disgusting than he thought.

The whispers of the townspeople echo softly in Link's ears. Link heard words such as _omens_ and _devil_. While he didn't know what those mean, he knew it meant something bad. _Once I have done this, I will have to leave, and quickly_.  
.  
.  
.  
The cloak woman stood with her mouth slightly open. The figure before her held its blade before its own disfigured arm, as if it was going to stab itself. The woman thought this as a kind of ritual. _Preparing its body for the slaughter_, the woman thought as a sudden shiver went down her spine. Though she could not tell if this was true, it was not the problem. The problem was the auras the figure was emitting.

From its arm, a dark blood red aura flared out against the blade's light blue aura. The red aura was fueled by a dark evil she had never felt before; the same evil her blade was sensing. It had been drawn by the evil within this being. Just by seeing the aura, the woman confirmed the figure was the source of the evil that was infecting this place. But when she saw and felt the pure aura the sword was giving off, she was no longer sure.

_Is this possible?_ The woman thought as she stared at the figure with the two auras flaring about it. The unknown man was consumed in both the evil and pure aura. The aura themselves seemed to fight each other, but the man sat unharmed. _How is it, that a creature filled with evil power, can wield such a pure blade? Did it kill someone for that blade? What does it intend to do with that sword?_ The woman was unsure of the answer, but the figure seemed to have quickly given the answer.

Just as she had thought of it, the figure was quick to answer it.  
.  
.  
.  
Link exhaled heavily, closing his eyes tightly before stabbing his inhuman left arm with the Master Sword. The pain of the wound was nothing compared to the pain he felt from his sword cleansing the resisting power of Soul Edge. Link reared back his head to scream out in pain, but found his jaw locking in place, which turned his screams into a muffled groan. Though his locked jaw muffled his screams, the townspeople were still able to hear and feel the force behind it. Some of the townspeople, out of fright, ran for their houses, while others stood their ground and braved what unfolded before them.

The cloak woman was one of those who stayed. She was not frighten easily; her job and skill condition her for such things. But now, the woman was confused. Staring at the figure before her, she held out her energy-sensing blade. _Come on Mekki-Maru. Show what is happening_. Lifting the energy-sensing blade, Mekki-Maru, out in front of her, her face became even more confused.

The blade of Mekki-Maru began to radiate strongly, and then suddenly fade. The woman had never experienced anything like this before. This blade was good at sensing any kind of energy, be it good or evil, but for some reason, her blade was having trouble reading this being's energy. The woman knew the being in front of her contained evil energy; but for some reason, the evil energy was beginning to become unstable. The woman dropped her dagger slowly, with a puzzled look on her face. Her experience had taught her and shown her many things, but this was the first time she had ever witnessed her Mekki-Maru not being able to read a energy signal properly.

'What, or, who is this being?'  
.  
.  
.  
His flesh again turning red, Link huffed and puffed to control the pain he felt. His arm burned with pain from his wound and from the battling powers within. It hurt so much that his arm would go numb now and then from the pain alone. Link felt the pain snake it way up his arm, across his chest and into his head. He felt his whole body nearly crumble as the powers of both pure and evil surged through him in an endless battle of supremacy. The pain alone would nearly kill him, so it wouldn't matter which power took control of him.

Though he was lost within the pain, he felt some clarity, knowing that the evil power would soon be gone from his body. With no source of power to aid the evil of Soul Edge, the darkness within would be cornered and destroyed. Link could feel the evil dissolving within him. His left arm slowly began to get use to the power of his Master Sword; the pain he once felt no longer hurt. The evil of Soul Edge was moving away from the Master Sword that was impaled into his arm, moving closer to Link's mind, where it would be safe for a while.

Link could hear the darkness enter his mind. It was trying to take control of him and even tried to convince Link to remove the sword from his body. Link denied its request and held a grin on his slightly pained face as he felt the pure power of his Master Sword tracing the evil of Soul Edge all the way into his mind.

It felt like a sudden explosion went off in his skull, and with it, a heavy burden lifted from his shoulders. Feeling some slight pain in his head, Link heard the painful cry of Soul Edge as it was wiped from his body. It was finally destroyed. Link's left arm tingled and, before his own eyes, slowly changed back to its original form. The odd bone structure that had formed in his arm, reverted back to normal; and the red burnt like color that covered his whole left arm disappeared and turned back into his naturally tanned skin.

The last traces of evil vanished from within him, and as it did, Link felt himself become whole again. His mind became focus, and his body no longer harbored any trace of Soul Edge's evil power. _It's gone for good_, Link thought as he painfully removed his Master Sword from his arm. The sword slide out quickly and with no trace of blood upon the blade. It was clean, just like he was now. Link held the blade in front of him before he laid it down in both hands. The was no more pain in his left arm as he grasped the pure blade with both hands. He was normal again. Knowing his, Link brought the sword to his chest and lowered his head in thanks.

'Thank you... for being there for me'  
.  
.  
.  
Mekki-Maru fell silent and its vibration went soft. The powerful evil that had been detected in this being no longer registered, and the only evil the blade could detect was that, which hovered in the air. The woman lowered her dagger in confusion. She had come here seeking the being that harbored this terrible darkness, in the hope of finding a clue to lead her further on her journey. The being, at first did not appeared to be evil, but the evil it had within told her otherwise. She had committed herself to the task of cleansing the being of its power; after she had gathered what information she could from it. But now, the evil that was there was gone. When the being stabbed its own arm with that sword, Mekki-Maru reacted strangely, and its vibration soften till it was barely noticeable. She could not understand what was going on, but the evil was being destroyed.

The woman's mind was buried deep in questions about what had just taken place. There were so many questions she couldn't answer, and so many that she couldn't even begin to understand. But staring at the being, now clutching that sword to its chest, all she could guess was the sword must have cured him. _The sword_, she thought, _looked nothing more than a common weapon used by travelers and royal guards. It appears there is something more about this blade than I had originally thought_.

With that in mind, the woman decide she had no more use for her blades to be out. She was lucky they had gone unnoticed while she had been standing there. The woman was quick to place her weapons back into their cases and retain her posture. Though the task of cleansing the evil was over, she had still to gather information on the evil. Everyone seemed clueless just by looking at their faces, but she knew they were still baffled by the man before her.

_Still, even if they weren't confused, they probably don't know anything... expect_. A quick thought entered her head, which caused her to shift her eyes back onto the figure in front of her. She needed information about the evil that was lingering here, and it seemed the only person she could ask was the man that she nearly attacked. The odd man remained kneeling on the riverbank with that sword close to his chest. She did not know what to do, but she needed answers.

The cloak woman exhaled heavily, and once again walked over to the kneeling man. Though she felt the evil no longer inhabited this person, there was something about him that made her nervous. She felt her hands and fingers tingle. She almost wanted to grab her daggers and have them ready for an attack. The woman told herself to be ready for anything, and that it was okay to be nervous. _Evil like that just doesn't disappear on its own_.  
.  
.  
.

'Excuse me?'

Link's eyes shot open as a soft voice entered his ears. He kept his Master Sword close to his chest, as his eyes wonder over to the figure that stood off to the side of him. Link could only see, from his kneeling position, the person's legs that hide slightly behind the open cloak. Looking at the cloak briefly, it reminded him of the cloak he had worn when he was traveling around this world. _Maybe someone else has something to hide like I did_, Link thought as he began to lift his head higher. Link notice the person was hid well behind the cloak they wore. He had also notice the person's strange clothes from where he was kneeling, but he couldn't recognize this type of clothing.

'Are you all right?' the person asked. Hearing the voice, Link noted it was clearly a woman. Her face was hide well with the hood drawn over her face that he couldn't even see her eyes.

Recalling what the person had asked him, Link nodded quickly as he pushed off from his knees onto his legs. Link staggered a bit, feeling a bit withdrawn, but soon felt his strength returning. As Link had gotten up, he saw the woman suddenly reach into her cloak. It looked like she was a bit nervous around him. He eyed where her hands were under the cloak, and felt he better be careful. _Who knows what's under that cloak. A weapon perhaps?_

Feeling he had to be careful, Link stepped back and faced the cloak woman full on. He didn't want to be unprepared, so he had his sword and shield equipped; but he also didn't want to present himself as a combatant, so he kept his arms by his side. _Now is not the time to get into another fight_.

The woman noticed the man's behavior, and her hands moved closer and closer to her daggers. That uneasy feeling kept growing stronger the more she stared at the man's sword and shield. He was armed and ready to fight, yet his stance showed he had no interest to fight. The woman didn't know whether to grab her daggers or not. She didn't want to be caught off guard if this man indeed wanted to fight her. The woman really didn't want to fight now, she had to keep her identify secret; _all I need is some information and then I can leave_. The woman exhale heavily and decided to ask for information, while keeping her hands by her daggers.

'Who are you?' the woman heard herself saying, her voice sounding strong and full of confidence. The man eyed her for a second. He seemed to study what little he could of her, before his eyes returned back to her.

'The name is Link... and you are?' the man introduced himself. Though the man had given his name, his face looked harden and harsh. It made her more uneasy.

'You don't need to know' the woman answered back.

Link narrowed his eyes at that answer. _Obviously this isn't going to be easy_, Link figured as he stared at the woman's slightly uneasy posture. _She looks confident_, Link noted from what little he could examine of the woman because of her cloak, _but even a cloak can't hide that you are holding something back... who are you?_

'What did you do?'

'What do you mean?' Link asked at the woman's slightly confusing question.

'Before hand, I sensed a deep and powerful darkness within you,' the woman stated, eyeing him more.

Link was surprised. He knew that the evil of Soul Edge had alter his appearance slightly, but he didn't know anyone could sense the evil within him. When he had travel around the towns in this world, only a few could sense what he carried or what darkness slowly gathered inside his soul. The rest were totally oblivious to it.

'But now, I can't sense it. What did you do? And how did you get that evil power?' The woman asked again.

Link paused. He didn't know whether or not he should tell her. _She might not be able to understand it_, Link thought as he examined her again. He thought it best not to tell, but something told him otherwise. _If she could sense the darkness within me, then she might know something about Soul Edge_. Link had to decide. The woman was mysterious and seemed to be hiding something from him, but she also knew of the evil that was within him. She clearly knew something, but what that was, Link couldn't tell.

In the end, Link had no choice. He had inquired about Soul Edge, Nightmare and Soul Calibur in every town he had passed through. Nobody seemed to know much, and if they did, they only confirmed what Link had already known. _If there is a possibility that someone knows of Soul Edge, then they might be able to help_.

With that, Link stepped forward. He would tell this woman everything she needed to know, in the hope of gaining some ground on Nightmare, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur.

'I will tell you everything... but in exchange for something else' Link said, with a firm and steady voice.

The woman paused after hearing Link's words. _Is he for real?_ She thought as she stared at him again, _on what grounds does he have the nerve to tell me I have to give something in exchange_. The woman chuckled slightly as her eyes study the man before her. The man was indeed strange. His clothes were not something she had seen before. _Not in these parts anyways_. Link's outfit gave her no clear indication of his origin. She was able to tell from the fabric of a person's clothes were it is they came from. Studying their face closely could also tell her where a person was raised. However, she could not figure out Link's origin or where his clothes came from. His face held nothing to help her. His harsh blue eyes, sun-like blonde hair and unnaturally long ears gave out no clues. _It as if he doesn't exist..._

'Did you hear me? Or is this conversation over?' Link asked, seeing as the woman had gone silent. Link knew this woman wanted something, just like did, and he knew she would not allow this to stop until she got what she came for. Just as Link hope, the woman snapped back to reality and looked annoyed at what he said.

'Fine!' she answered, sounding a little annoyed. 'I'll give something in exchange... what do you want? Food? Money?'

'Nothing like that. It something I need more than that. All I want is information' Link told her, brushing a bit of hair from his face. The woman again went silent. All she wanted was information, and here she had to give away what she knew to someone else. She thought about it quickly and decide there was no harm in the exchange of information.

'All right... but you tell me what I asked for first'

Link smiled. He didn't mind as long as he got what he wanted; he just hoped it was something he didn't already know.

Opening his mouth to tell the woman what had happen, Link was suddenly over come by a strange feeling. The feeling came on so quickly that Link's words got caught in his throat. The woman notice Link had paused and was bothered by something. She just thought he was stalling.

'Hey! What are you doing? I thought you wanted to exchange information' the woman said, almost shouting at the confused Link.

Link stared at her briefly before he suddenly felt wired. His body suddenly became cold, and he felt like darkness had descended upon him. The feeling of blood clang to his flesh, and his head filled with screams of unknown voices. This quickly disoriented Link. The screams suddenly increased in pitch and made him drop to his knees. Link placed his hands on his long ears, but knew the voices where not outside his head, but was already in there.

The woman watched on with slightly wider eyes and felt a little frighten by Link's sudden reaction. Examining Link's face, he was overcome by some unseen pain. The fact he had his hands on his long ears told her, he was hearing something. Something that was obviously painful to him. His long ears did look unnatural, but she guessed they carried an advantage of hearing from distances. _Though now, it seems that advantages is working against him. But what can I do about it?_

As she began to think of what to do to help the fallen Link, the woman felt her Mekki-Maru suddenly begin to vibrate; and quite harshly too. The woman retrieved the dagger quickly from it sheath and stared at it. The dagger was shaking violently, even more than when she held it out to Link. The blade was also emitting a dark blood red aura as it shook wildly in her hands.

'This can't be!' She exclaimed.

The woman had only witness this rare sight only once. It had only happen when she got near to the man who she was searching for these past few months. The one who was responsible for the evil that was spreading throughout the world, and was the very same man that corrupted her former Master. The one whom strike fear and death into the hearts of men just by hearing his name.

'Nightmare!' Link mumbled as his left arm began to tingle next to his face. Link lowered his arm from his ear and study its strange behavior. Though the evil was gone from within him, his arm suddenly began to change color. His natural tan skin began to turn back to the red like burnt mark that had covered his arm.

Link narrowed his eyes and gripped his shield, rather than his Master Sword in his left hand. Link knew that if this change was because of the approaching Nightmare, his left arm would not be able to handle his sword. It would drain him, and Link knew that he did not need that to happen now.

Gripping the Master Sword in his right hand, Link quickly stood to his feet.

Standing to his feet, Link felt a great pain grip his left arm. There was nothing there, but he could feel it squeeze at his arm. The grip was of three inhuman fingers. _Nightmare's right arm!_ Link knew this painful grip, when the two warriors were on the hill. It was the memory of that event that caused his arm to react. It was a permanent mark that Link could not get rid of, and that would always remind him of what nearly happened.

The grip on his arm was getting stronger and the dark feeling that had overcome him was increasing. His stomach was beginning to sink and his heart was being squeezed. His body was screaming out to him to run, _something is coming!_ But Link knew that he would not get far by running; it would be better to stick it out and fight.

_Stick it out and fight? Am I thinking straight? I can't do this… not now!_

But it was too late. Staring past his arm, Link saw some small stone beginning to jump and shake off the ground. His feet could feel a strong vibration throughout the ground, and it was getting stronger and more furious.

'Oh shit!'  
Link quickly peered at the building to his left before leaping into the river. As he made the jump, the buildings that he had looked at, suddenly exploded. The ruble of the stone building exploded out at Link as he was forced harshly into the water. As the water surrounded him, Link saw the fragments of stones entered the water about him, like arrows being fired into the water at high speeds.

Link swam for a while under the water but soon surfaced as the river was pushing him downstream. Link knew something was waiting for him on the surface, so he swan over to the opposite riverbank.

Link broke through the surface of the water, wiped his face clean of dripping water and then spun around to face his attacker. Two of the buildings that Link had stood before now lay in ruin. Bricks and stone fragments covered the ground before the riverbank, as did a thick cloud of dust. The dust was thick and covered the attacker well, but Link knew who it was without the dust.

_Only Nightmare could do such a thing without a care_, Link thought with narrowed eyes as he lifted himself out of the water.

Staring back at the cloud of dust and the destroyed buildings, Link saw some of the bricks were sliced finely in half, and were glowing red. Link could only guess that these stones were the ones that had been touched by Soul Edge before blowing up.

The dust began to settle and the dark figure could just be seen. Link could clearly see the dark armored Knight with his demonic arm reaching out towards him, and his demon sword outstretched to the side in his human hand. Those dark red eyes of Nightmare cut through the dust and burned into Link's mind. _Some one's not happy_.

A sudden cold wind blew in from the south and carried away the dust that concealed the dark Knight. The dust rolled off Nightmare's armor and demonic hand. It was almost like he appeared out of the dust cloud just as it was dissolving away.

As soon as the townspeople caught a glimpse of Nightmare, they screamed out in terror and began to run for cover. Link watched the cowardly people run clear from the scene, screaming at the tops of their lungs, '_THE BRINGER OF DEATH HAS COME!_'

'The bringer of death…' Nightmare repeated, stepping forwards and stabbing Soul Edge into the ground. Soul Edge's eye locked onto Link just as Nightmare's did. Nightmare gave out a low growl and pointed his inhuman arm at Link.

'…HAS COME FOR YOUR SOUL!'


	16. Voice Of The Past

**Chapter 16**

Link's eyes meet with the fiery eyes of Nightmare as the two stared down one another. Link stood on the opposite side of the riverbank, dripping wet, from having dived into the river before Nightmare exploded through the wall. The armoured Knight stood with Soul Edge stabbed into the riverbank, with the two destroyed buildings lay in ruin behind him.

Link stood behind his Hyalin Shield, with his Master Sword near his chest and in his right hand. Link was cursing his luck of having Nightmare appear now. Link had hoped to get away before the armoured Knight had shown up; but it appeared he was wrong. Having been tossed aside into the air, Link had thought Nightmare would have had trouble finding him; but it seemed there was no trouble what so ever for the dark Knight.

Nightmare stood on side with his head peering down at Link. The armour on Nightmare's body raised slightly as the dark servant breathed in heavily, his eyes fixed upon the warrior before him. Behind his mouth guard, Nightmare wore an angry frown. Nightmare could sense the evil that was once inside Link, had no gone.

'_Vanished, without a trace!_'

'LINK IS FAR MORE STRONGER THAN LEAD TO BELIEVE' Soul Edge stated, its eye scanning every inch of the Hylian warrior. The dark sword gave a slight growl and then stared up at its servant. Nightmare seemed to be slightly put off all of a sudden. He was lost in thought. Soul Edge could sense something was weighing heavily upon his servant's mind. Something that had lain dormant for a long time. 'DOES **HE** STILL BOTHER YOU?'

Nightmare quickly glanced down at Soul Edge.

'_His voice is growing stronger... I don't know why this is happening!_' Nightmare said, his thoughts trembling over the telepathic connection. Soul Edge was silent, but quickly glared over at Link.

'HE IS THE ONE... HE IS THE ONE WHO HAS DONE THIS TO YOU!' Soul Edge shouted, its voice growing deeper. Nightmare peered over at Link who stood watching him. Nightmare just took one look at Link and knew what Soul Edge said was true. _Ever since that blade of his was impaled into me, the voices have only increased in strength! So if I kill him… then I kill the voices as well!_

'DON'T!' Soul Edge shouted, sensing Nightmare's thoughts. The blue Knight again peered down at Soul Edge with confusion in his eyes; he couldn't believe Soul Edge was making him hold back on a kill.

Nightmare wondered what was so important about this boy, but decided not to think about it. Doubting Soul Edge was not always a wise decision. Though he was the only one who could safely handle Soul Edge, which made him very important, he still feared the pain that Soul Edge could inflict on him. Nightmare could imagine some painful method that Soul Edge would inflict on him if he disobeyed.

Feeling he had no choice, Nightmare sighed and stared back at Link with an angry frown upon his face.

'_Then what should I do, master?_'

'BREAK HIS BODY!' Soul edge answered, sounding sadistic. 'BREAK HIS BODY TILL HE CAN NO LONGER FIGHT… THEN, I'LL ONCE AGAIN BRING THE DARKNESS BACK WITHIN HIM. WE WILL HAVE HIM WITH US!'

Hearing his orders, Nightmare was once again confused with what he was meant to do; but mainly, he was confused on why he must let Link live. _He already proved himself difficult, why continue with him? Why not kill him and take his powerful soul?_

Nightmare briefly thought about it, but quickly shook his head clear and composed himself.

'Haven't run away yet? You're much tougher than I thought, boy. Or else very stupid!' Nightmare mocked, tightening his demonic hand.

Link narrowed his eyes at the comment, but knew Nightmare was right. If Link had acted sooner, he would have run away from this place to gather himself and think out a plan of attack. Unfortunately, he was unable to execute his plan. Now, his mind was racing with ideas on how to handle this situation. If he ran now, he would be taken down from behind; if he stayed and fight, he would need to be light on his feet and quick to act upon any openings.

'Are we going to run again, Link?' Nightmare asked, yanking Soul Edge from the ground. Nightmare stood front on to Link and walked over to the very edge of the riverbank. 'Are we going to turn this into a game of cat and mouse? Or are you going to take a chance and try to take me head on?'

Link could sense a smile appear on Nightmare's face. The two choice were pitted against Link in ever way. Running away wouldn't help him; might even get kill doing so, and fighting would surely be suicidal. Link thought closely on the two options and wondered how he could win. But he couldn't see any chance of him being victories in any situation.

Link grunted heavily and slowly began to back off from the riverbank; being too close with Nightmare on the other side was just as dangerous as fighting him.

Nightmare saw this slight retreat in the Hylian warrior and was quick to act. Nightmare launched himself into the air with unnatural speed. The dark Knight drew Soul Edge down his back, and as he came speeding down towards Link, swung it forward to strike. Link was surprised, but roll dive off to the side as the demonic sword and its servant crashed into the ground. As soon as the sword hit the ground, the ground around Nightmare exploded. Link was caught in this explosion of earth and was tossed a bit further aside.

Link rolled across the path for a while before pushing off the ground and landing perfectly on his feet. Link was lucky he dodge Nightmare's attack; staring back at where Nightmare was, with Soul Edge half in the ground, the ground around him was cooked and dead. The path turned black and crumbled easily. Link remembered seeing something like this back in his home world, when he was heading towards the portal to this world.

Link had no doubt about it now; Soul Edge's power was spreading.

From the side, the cloak woman sat on the ground with her mouth hung open. The buildings beside her had exploded so suddenly, she wasn't expecting it. Even more, she wasn't expecting to find the cause of the explosion to be the one and only, Nightmare; The killer she had heard so much about in Europe. The one she was searching for.

Though she wanted to fight him, she was held back by fear. The situation was not in her favour. If she could get Nightmare into an area that gave her the advantage, she would rain down on him and finish him off. But now, she couldn't even move a muscle.

'_It's him! It's Nightmare! He's here!_' her mind screamed as her eyes fixed upon the blue armour of Nightmare. The sight of the armour shot at her like knives stabbing at her heart. Her body froze and her muscles began to tense up. The woman felt her whole body shiver while in the presence of the Dark warrior, Nightmare. She felt herself suddenly crumble under an unseen weight that hung heavily over her. The pain grew the more she stared at the dark figure on the other side of the bank.

'_Stop this!_' she suddenly screamed in her mind, forcing her eyes to close tightly in pain. The woman sat there with her eyes closed shut; breathing steadily to gain control over her body. It took a while, but she soon found herself focused. '_That's better…don't let fear rule your judgement_'

With those words, the woman leaped to her feet. Standing there, the woman used her skills to locate a safe haven; some place she could hide herself behind as too examine the situation more closely without causing too much attention.

She soon found a nearby stand that had toppled over. It wasn't much, but it did offer a good view and location;_ it may be weak, but at least it's something_. Seeing it as her only means, she dove for the stand and took cover. From there, she watched the events that unfolded before her.

Nightmare yanked free Soul Edge from the lifeless hollow ground and faced Link. Link stood about five feet away from Nightmare, but was still eager to put more distance between them. Nightmare saw this action and chuckled wickedly.

'What's the matter? Are you afraid of me!' Nightmare shouted, as he slowly began walking toward Link. Link didn't answer the Knight, but began to back away more quickly. Nightmare could only smile at Link's uneasy reaction. 'Don't be afraid… all I want is to talk with you'

'Don't make me laugh' Link heard himself saying.

The Hyalin warrior stopped moving backwards and stood firmly where he stopped. Nightmare paused as he saw Link take his stance. The smile that had been on his face disappeared, and was now replace with a frown. Link seemed to be no longer afraid of him. His voice had strength, where before it trembled.

'_Hmm… this one is not like the others of this world,_' Nightmare thought as he stared at the now confident Link before him. The warrior, though weaken and hurt, stood firm with sword and shield raised. Nightmare could sense an iron will, and an unbreakable determination. Nightmare could sense that Link was not as weak or as fragile as the others. _'It would explain his powerful soul'_

'I have stood before much more darker creatures than you! And each has fallen before me! You too, will do the same!' Link shouted, suddenly leaping forward with a quick stab action.

Nightmare grunted heavily as he swung Soul Edge from his side to block the coming attack. The two swords clash heavily, and sparks of red and blue flew off the two swords. The clash was short lived as both warriors jumped away. They landed softly, before running at each other.

Link bolted at Nightmare with his Master Sword held out behind him and Nightmare with Soul Edge down his back. As the distance closed, Nightmare swung his blade from his back. The blade travelled from his back, up high over his shoulder and quickly down to his right side. Soul Edge added its own evil into the attack, causing energy to erupt from its cold surface as its servant swung it about. Link was surprised at first, but was quick to act. While running, Link slowed a bit to steady his feet and was quick to leap into the air.

Link could hear the ground rip as the energy from Soul Edge rushed under him. Link wondered what such an attack would have caused him, but he kept his eye on the armoured Knight before him, who stood uneasy after that strike. The attack held too much strength and caused Nightmare to become off balanced. Link knew he could gain a quick attack here, but he would need to be careful just in case Nightmare could pull something off.

Link landed nearly next to Nightmare, and both warriors shared a quick glance at one another. In that moment they knew something about one each. Link was fast and steady, always ready to defend or attack. Nightmare was strong and powerful, and could withstand a whole army of foes. Link knew that simple off handed attacks would not hurt him, and Nightmare knew no powerful attack would hit Link unless he was sure it could.

Link knew this was going to be hard, but in that moment, he knew it was going way beyond that.

As his right foot hit the ground, Link swung his sword from the side at the uneasy Nightmare. Link's Master Sword hit Nightmare's demonic arm, but the attack was only quick and held no really power behind it. The sword slashed at the demonic arm, but left nothing more than a soft blue scratch.

Nightmare stumbled around after Link's attack and peered at the scratch it left. On his dark brown skin, there glowed a soft blue scratch. Nightmare could feel the evil in his arm reacted painful to the purity that was pulsing from the wound. The pain was only short and the glow disappeared soon after. Nightmare flexed his inhuman fingers and arm till the pain was gone.

'Hmm… not bad' Nightmare grunted. Nightmare grabbed Soul Edge with both hands and held the massive sword out in front, just like holding a normal double-handed sword. The Knight adjusted his legs till he fell into a slight squat. 'But try that again, and I'll tear you apart!'

This time, Nightmare was the one to run forwards to attack. Nightmare tilted his wrist slightly on side and performed a horizontal slash, letting go of the sword with his inhuman as the sword ventured to the left side of his body. Link lent backwards and allowed the demon sword to hover over his chest and passed him. Dodging the attack, Link was offered a free shot, and one that would leave Nightmare in pain.

Link straightened himself up and was ready to take the opening in Nightmare's strike, but he was harshly stopped as Nightmare punched the Hyalin warrior in the face. Link felt the odd bone structure of Nightmare's demonic hand as it crashed into his face. Link's world went blurred with pain and blood as the punch shook his eyes and brain about in his skull. He felt as if he was about to pass out and fall to the ground; but he was suddenly stopped as a familiar hand gripped his throat.

Link shook his head to clear his eyes of this blurred vision. When his eyes focused, he saw Nightmare's face quickly ramming into his own. Link wanted to scream, but his face and brain went numb with pain as Nightmare's helmet smacked into Link. Again, his eyes went blurred and only got worst as Nightmare laid into Link some more. After the first head butt, Nightmare did two more for good measures. He studied Link for a bit and saw the blood pouring from a small wound on Link's forehead. Nightmare smiled evilly before, punching Link with his other hand that was still holding Soul Edge.

The punch was strong enough to send Link from Nightmare's grasp. The Hyalin warrior bounced across the ground till stopped. Link lifted himself off the ground and gasped in pain; blood slowly dripping from his face.

Link slowly gathered himself, while wiping his face of blood. His left arm wiped the blood from his face, but the blood was quick to return. Link sighed heavily and focused on his next problem.

His eyes were still a bit blurred from the blood and pain, but his ears were still working, and he could hear the rattling of armour approaching. In a quick flight of panic, Link shot up to his feet to stand ready to attack.

Unfortunately, as he got to his feet he felt himself again being strangled from behind. With his eyes stilled blurred, Link couldn't see who, but by judging the grip, he didn't have to.

'Nightmare!' Link groaned, as his hands gripped at the single human hand that gripped him from behind. Nightmare could only chuckle as Link called out his name. It amused him.

'You leaped right into my hand, I was just standing here,' Nightmare said with a light laugh. 'I was going to attack you when you were on the ground, but this will do nicely'

'Shut up, you! I wouldn't laugh till you kill me!'

Link felt Nightmare's hand tighten. It looked as if Nightmare was going to take Link advice. Link's ears twitched as the armour on Nightmare's body began to shift. Even without his ears, Link could feel the demonic blade draw near his back, just ready to be thrust into him. The cold dark feeling swiped over him as the tip of Nightmare's sword aim at his lower back. Sensing the little time he had left slipt away, Link thought of what to do next.

'Take this!' Nightmare shouted, driving Soul Edge forward into its victim. Link, bitting heavily upon his bottom lip, quickly kicked off from the ground. Using Nightmare's hand, Link flipped over the dark Knight and kicked the dark servant in the back of the head.

Nightmare staggered forward while trying to keep his footing, but soon crashed to the ground. Link, after kicking Nightmare, tried to land, but couldn't sit his feet perfectly on the ground, and also fell on the ground harshly.

Link groan as the pain shot through his back, but he knew he had no time to rest. Link shot up and quickly reached into his tunic. He grabbed one of the medicines bottles he had bought and opened the lid. The bottle opened quickly when he unscrewed it. Link removed the lid and dipped his fingers into the almost solid feeling substance.

Link wasn't sure what it is he was dipping his fingers into, but it had a purpose now. Link removed his fingers with the solid like substance, and quickly wiped his bloody face with his right arm. Clearing the blood from his face, Link quickly applied the substance to the wound. There was a quick shot of pain, but that quickly passed. Finishing applying the substance, Link no longer felt blood pouring from his wound. His face felt a bit numb, but the blood had stopped, that was the main point.

Link smiled quickly and closed the lid, and placed it back into his tunic. Now that the blood had stop, he could again use his eyes in this battle.

Link got to his feet and quickly reequipped his Master Sword and shield. Once he was done, he looked over to where his foe had fallen.

Nightmare was still on the ground, and seemed very slow in getting himself up. Link wondered what was up, but did not dare venture close. Though this gave him an open opportunity, it would mean he would have to get closer; which would allow both him and Nightmare to attack. He would rather not get close until he was sure he could do something without allowing Nightmare a chance to strike at him. Instead, Link used this time to gather his strength. Reaching into his tunic quickly, Link grabbed at a red potion that was hidden deep within his tunic.

_Killer…Murder_

…_Evil…Demon…_

_Monster…Inhuman…_

…_FATHER…_

Nightmare's mind screamed out at him. Voices echo from every corner of his mind, causing him great pain. His brain felt like it was on fire; a fire that spread throughout his entire body. Nightmare clutched his head within his hands, and tried to bare the pain; but it was so much, that he couldn't even stand up.

The dark warrior, kneeling with a slight bend in his back, stared at the ground that shook violently below him. Nightmare knew the ground wasn't shaking, but his mind couldn't focus, and all of his body functions went crazy.

Soul Edge sat off side of Nightmare, and though he sought it, he couldn't bring his hands to even reach for it. His body began to hesitate, as if something or someone was holding him back.

…_STOP…_

A voice shouted from within his chaotic mind. All the other voices went silent, and the world around him went dark, leaving Nightmare to the unknown voice in his own head. Nightmare was frozen to the spot and frozen in his stance with his inhuman hand bent slightly forward as it was reaching out for Soul Edge's hilt.

'_Who is there?_' Nightmare asked, trying to see who was there. Nightmare couldn't move and his eyes could only go so far. The figure that stood there remained hidden out of Nightmare's sight, but Nightmare knew it wasn't trying to hide. '_What do you want? Speak or die!_'

_Do you really think… Soul Edge is worth dying for?_

Nightmare paused. In his frozen state, Nightmare could only gaze at the sword that lay before him. Its eye fell upon him and Nightmare knew it was calling out to him; but for some reason, its voice had gone silent.

Look at what it has cost you… what it has cost us! That sword is veil and should be cast into the fires of hell!

'_Silence!_' Nightmare screamed, cutting off the figure. Nightmare grunted painfully and tried with all his might to reach for the blade. He felt his muscles ache and armour rattle; but he did not move an inch. '_This is my life! Soul Edge is apart of me! I will never let it go!_'

There came a sudden burst of laughter. It sounded almost evil; yet annoyed.

Your life? Don't make me laugh… don't forget Nightmare, of who you once were

Nightmare went silent and cold. The fire that burned within his flesh went cold as a harsh realization hit him. Nightmare listened closely to the voice, and had tried to recognize it; but only now, he knew who the voice was.

'_Siegfried? It can't be…how?_'

The Light has found it way to me… and no longer will I let you, or Soul Edge stop me! I want my life back! My body back! I want to see that cursive blade crumble and its power cast into the wind of oblivion!

Suddenly, Nightmare became free. He felt the restraint that had held him drop. Nightmare didn't know why, but he quickly siege this chance and grabbed at Soul Edge. Having his sword back, Nightmare spun around as he quickly lifted to his feet. But as he turned around, a white light blinded him.

Nightmare covered his eyes slightly as to see past this light, in order to see the figure that had been talking to him. Only after a few seconds, Nightmare realized that the light, in this dark place, was the figure itself. The light was shaped in a familiar form that Nightmare could clearly identify, even though the figure's face was hidden.

The figure stood, holding a sword in its right hand and a shield in its left. Nightmare knew these weapons as Link's, but the figure was that of a ghost from the past.

'_Siegfried?_' Nightmare mumbled, dazed by the mere sight.

With this boy… I shall see the end of that blade. Soul Edge is finished… and so are you!

The figure gave a smirk before the whole dark world dissolved away. Nightmare saw the colours of the natural world return as he was brought out of his mind. The light figure that had stood before disappeared; revealing the Hylian warrior, Link, who stood in the exact same stance.

…_You're finished…_

The figure's last words sent a shiver down the dark Knight. Something had happened that had never happened before; he felt fear. Nightmare stood there, before Link, stiff and almost lifeless. His mind, now quite and at ease, was now filled with his own raging questions.

'NIGHTMARE… DON'T JUST STAND THERE! ATTACK YOU FOOL!' Soul Edge shouted; it voice now stronger and clear. Nightmare slowly lifted the blade up to his face as too stare at the eye of Soul Edge. Both fiery eyes meet, but there was a different now; Nightmare's evil fire had been weakened. Soul Edge saw this immediately and its pupil shrank. 'WHAT HAS BEFALLEN YOU? WHAT HAS HAPPENED?'

As if in response to Soul Edge question, the evil sword saw flashes and heard the voices that had attacked it servant, Nightmare. It too recognized the voice of the past host of its servant's body; a soul thought to be no more.

Soul Edge, fearing something more was afoot, went quick to scanned every bit of Nightmare. Not even starting the scan, Soul Edge could already sense change. Soul Edge scanned quickly, and found Nightmare's dark heart was no longer beating with hatred and his mind also no longer filled with sadistic ideals. Nightmare had somehow been altered; Soul Edge's evil was loosing hold on it servant.

'NO…NO! THIS CANNOT BE!' Soul Edge shouted. The evil blade was so furious that it began to emit its dark red aura. The aura erupted from the blade and shot up into the sky. The dark clouds turned pitch black and blocked out what little light was left. Everyone watched as the dark clouds blocked out the light.

The whole village disappeared into darkness and shadows, and soon, the dark clouds spread out further.

'What is this?' Mitsurugi asked as he came to abrupt halt. Sensing danger within the forest, the samurai stopped and sieged the handle to his blade. The forest he had been running through had grown silent, and he sense something dark was on it way. No sounds were made, nothing at all. The forest was still. It was like, all life had suddenly been void in that forest, and he was the only one left.

Mitsurugi watched the forest carefully and waited. He used his senses, but they failed to help. Sight was all he could count on, and that didn't offer him much.

Watching the forest, Mitsurugi quickly saw something unnatural. The path before him was disappearing into a coming darkness. The light was dimming at first, and then was quickly swallowed up in shadow. Mitsurugi stood there bewildered as the darkness came closer to him. The samurai was lost, but the sound of thunder caused him to lift his head to the forest canopy. Through an opening, Mitsurugi saw the dark, pitch-black clouds spreading out over the sky.

'What magic is this?' Mitsurugi asked as he quickly dropped down to the floor. The darkness was coming towards him, and if he were to venture further, he would need some kind of light. Mitsurugi grabbed a pair of stick from nearby and grasped them in his hand. He moved to a nearby rock and unsheathed his sword. Placing the stick near the rock, Mitsurugi struck the rock. Sparks flew from the rock as the samurai continued to hit the rock. After a few goes, the sparks found their mark and the two stick were quick to light.

Mitsurugi smiled as he quickly stood, as he placed the sword back in its sheath.

The darkness past over him and the fire he had just stared nearly blew out. Mitsurugi was not use to such strange things, but he could feel in the pit of his stomach something terrible was taking place. Mitsurugi knew Nightmare was behind this, but his thoughts were drawn on someone else.

The samurai dashed off with the image of the warrior he had only meet recently in his mind.

'_Link… hang on! Fight with all your strength! I still have to have a rematch with you!_'

The village was left in darkness. People screamed and bumped into each other as they tried to run away. People fell into the river and nearly drown because they could not see which direction was up. There was no light to guide them. Nothing at all… except for the red glow that emitted from Soul Edge.

The dark sword and its servant were cast in this blood red glow that illuminated the nearby area. The surroundings was bathed in this evil light and looked to have been covered in blood. People screamed again, thinking they were really covered in blood. Panic and despair grip at the hearts of all who stood in this evil light, only a strong few could withstand it.

'_Thank goodness for me that you're protecting me… Mekki-Maru_' the cloak woman said as she grasped Mekki-Maru in her hand. The dagger's blade was turning purple as it began absorbing the evil energy around them. She had first felt the despair grip at her heart, but then it was flittered away by her sword and she felt free again. '_But…_'

The cloak woman found herself turning around and slowly raising her head above the fallen stand. She could see the two warriors that stood on the other side on the riverbank. They stood motionless, staring at one another. The woman had watched the fight from here, gathering and complying information, while also waiting for a chance to strike at Nightmare. Though the two were on the other side, her chance to strike was put on hold, but the information is gathered on both warriors' attack style flooded over her. She could now judge each attack before they were made. _A huge advantage,_ she thought proudly, but right now, something was wrong.

Staring at Nightmare, covered in that red aura, she felt something strange. It was as if Nightmare had change; becoming far worst and powerful then he had before. She could feel a bloodlust erupting from him now. Something she had never experienced before.

'_What has happen to him? Why has he changed?_' The woman thought; as she felt the pit of her stomach turn while staring at the now change dark Knight. She felt the dark power of Nightmare increase ten fold, and his fury radiating as much as his aura was. _A completely different being now,_ she thought, holding Mekki-Maru closer to her chest. '_But why?_'

Her gaze then fell upon the Hylian warrior that stood before the fury of Nightmare. Link stood before Nightmare, holding back his fear and terror. She could tell, even from a distance that Link was afraid and on edge, but she could also tell that he was not going to back down now; even if death was to follow his actions. She examined Link, and then gazed back at Nightmare.

'_Is it because of him?_' She asked herself. '_Is there something about Link that makes you do this?_' The woman stared at Link with narrowed eyes and with a puzzled mind. '_What does this man have that frightens you?_'

Link stood his ground as the evil aura of Nightmare and Soul Edge covered over him. Though the evil of Soul Edge had left his body, he felt his whole body was once again under attack. Link could feel his skin boil and freed left arm began to twitch unnaturally. Though he was under threat, Link kept his cool. He lifted his Master Sword up to his face and gently pressed it against his forehead.

As soon as the Master Sword touched his skin, the blade emitted it blue pure aura. Link could feel the pure energy consume him and cleanse him; washing away the filth of Soul Edge that tried to invade his body.

Just like Soul Edge, the Master Sword erupted into a pillar of blue light. The Master Sword's light didn't reach the sky as Soul Edge's did, but the Master Sword was more brighter than that of Soul Edge. The village, just like the room Link had stayed in a while ago, became painted in these two lights. The red aura casting the village in dread and fear, while the blue aura gave the village hope and courage. The villagers were caught between these two conflicting powers and, deepening on which light they were cast n, they would act upon it.

The village was in total confusion; expect for the two warriors that stood before one another. The dark Knight stood in the blood filled aura with glowing fiery eyes fixed upon the smaller humble looking man with the glowing blue eyes.

The two were locked in a stared down. Their auras clashed together and began to battle one another. Sparks flew from nothing more than their auras, while their swords remain by their side.

'…_Let's finish this…_'


	17. Mitsurugi intervenes

**A/N:** Hey fans, sorry for this really, really late posting of this chapter. I think writer's block is hitting me. I've sat down to do this so many time but couldn't get it all down as i wanted it. But finally, here it is. I hope this chapter is good. Review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!

**Chapter 17**

A cold wind blew in from the north as the samurai, Mitsurugi, finally stepped forth from the dark forest he had travelled. The torch he had travelled with finally gave out and left him in darkness. Yet, the path before him was not in darkness. Standing upon the hill before the forest, Mitsurugi gazed down at the village that lay before him. From the centre of the village, Mitsurugi could see two battle auras flaring wildly in the dark. One aura was a pure blue, the other a blood red.

The countryside surrounding the village was bathed in these auras; even Mitsurugi was caught in both of their lights and felt their conflicting powers. The red aura caused the samurai's physical strength to increase, as did his lust for battle. Mitsurugi felt the increase in his power and nearly decide to take this new power into him, to absorb it and make it apart of him, in order to achieve his goal of becoming the strongest warrior in the world. But, the blue aura offered something different. It gave him no increase in power or physical strength, but it offered him a long awaited calmness; one that he had never felt before. He felt at ease and felt himself begin to slip off into almost a peaceful sleep.

Mitsurugi swayed in both auras, having difficulty in choosing which one was better for him. As he continued to bathe in the auras, Mitsurugi suddenly paused and his eyes shot open.

'Link!' he heard himself shouting. Being lost in the auras, Mitsurugi somehow felt the presence of the warrior he sought. Link, the warrior that had bested him in battle, was felt in the blue aura that radiated from the village's centre. Mitsurugi didn't know how he could feel Link's presence; he wasn't even sure if it truly was Link, but something about the calmness that the aura gave him reminded the samurai of Link's kindness.

'Link… I have finally found you' Mitsurugi mumbled under his breath as he began to stroll down the hill. As the samurai walked forwards, Mitsurugi pondered what course of action he would take when confronting both warriors. _Link would not be the problem_, Mitsurugi thought as he felt Link's presence again, _but if what I saw was true, back in the port town, and Nightmare is here… how should I fight him?_

The samurai began to think of all the battles he had fought, and all the skills he had collected in every war; all this knowledge and skill would be needed for his victory over the powerful Nightmare. As Mitsurugi planed his attack, he began to slowly drift into a little fantasy, where he saw himself standing over the corpse of Nightmare and within his hands; he was holding the powerful blade, Soul Edge.

'With the Sword of Salvation in my hands… I will crash all who stand before me! And take my rightful place as the world's strongest warrior!' Mitsurugi suddenly shouted as his daydream caused him to become eager and overly excited. At that very moment, Mitsurugi felt empowered beyond his limits. He felt his muscles bulk and his energy increase. He felt his whole body strengthening, and his muscles flowing with unknown power.

Mitsurugi stared at his slowly changing body and began to wonder what was going on. After staring at his newly bulked muscles, Mitsurugi noticed that he was covered in the red aura's light. Just like when he was on the hill, when only half on him was covered in this red light, he had felt himself become stronger and almost godlike.

'What strange powers these lights bring,' Mitsurugi stated, feeling his solid body. 'The red aura gives power and strength to anything near it, yet, the blue one offers calmness and healing of the body and mind. What odd and strange forces created these?'

Mitsurugi then dropped his hands from his chest and stared intently at the village.

The question remained in his mind; twirling about and seeking for an answer that he could not give. But what bothered him more was that the blue aura continued to emit Link's presence. When he was on the hill, he felt the warrior, but he could not confirm if it was actually Link. But now, standing closer to the village, Mitsurugi could feel the Hylian warrior strongly. _What odd and strange forces created these lights? And why does this blue aura contain Link's presence? Could it be possible that Link himself is causing such a thing?_

Standing there, Mitsurugi quickly thought on the idea; but dismissed it quickly. Remembering his battle with Link, the samurai recalled the Hylian warrior only mustering a small battle aura. Though Link was holding back in that battle, his aura was still small, and was nothing compared to what the samurai was seeing now. This aura was huge and towered nearly to the sky. Link, in Mitsurugi's eyes, could not summon such an aura; it would be an impossible feat.

**BOOM**

The ground shook suddenly and Mitsurugi was knocked to the ground. The samurai hit the gravel path painfully, before quickly rolling onto his back. From there, Mitsurugi was puzzled at what had caused the ground tremor, but was quick to find it's caused.

The auras that flared within the village began to move rapidly, and every so often, loud clashing sounds echo heavily within the air. These clashing sounds were followed by strong tremors and a lot of pulsing energies from the village. The auras themselves disappeared from view, but Mitsurugi could still sense their power radiating from within the village.

'What in heavens is going on there!?' Mitsurugi shouted, as he slowly stood up from the trembling ground. The samurai watched from the bottom of the hill as the village began erupting into more violent activity. The ground shook heavily and the sounds of clashing weapons increase to the point it sounded like thunder. Mitsurugi found it hard to balance but was able to keep his footing.

Holding his footing without falling down, Mitsurugi's mind was cast upon the Hyalin warrior, Link, and how he was fairing against the terror that is Nightmare. With that, Mitsurugi grabbed the piece of Soul Edge that was tucked into his belt and brought it out in front of him, within his strong hand.

Just like before, when Link's screams echoed throughout the skies, the piece of Soul Edge now glowed and vibrated as it did before; but this time, it was more violent. The metal fragment glowed a brighter red and shook with a more powerful and violent nature. The samurai, though a bit confused, could feel the power that was radiating from the fragment matched that of what he felt from the red aura in the village.

'So… Nightmare is here' Mitsurugi mumbled as he lowered the fragment down to his side. The samurai, with a slight glitter in his eyes, returned the piece of Soul Edge within his belt, while grabbing at his Katana. The small fragment confirmed the presence of his long awaited opponent, and his long awaited battle. Mitsurugi beared a small smirk as his chance to prove himself as the strongest warrior in the world was now at hand. 'I hope your ready Nightmare! Cause the Demon Mitsurugi has come for your head!'

With that, Mitsurugi burst into a sprint towards the village with his left hand upon his Katana and with that smirk upon his face. _This is my time!_ Mitsurugi thought as his whole body began to swim in eagerness, _this is my time to shine! I will be the greatest warrior the world has ever seen!_

The samurai was set and his body was focus to the task at hand, but his mind was a bit hesitant; something was weighing upon his mind. _Nightmare is here…but if that's the case, then why is he here, and fighting with Link? Is there something about this warrior Nightmare is seeking… or was it just Link was in the wrong place?_

Mitsurugi could not place an exact reason for Nightmare's appearance with Link, but he really didn't care now. His dream of fighting a strong opponent was at hand; there was no time to think of anything else.

'_The time has come… my greatest battle waits!_'  
.  
.

'Die…ARGH!' Nightmare screamed as he brought Soul Edge from over his head, down into the stand before him. The small wooden stall was incinerated upon touching Soul Edge, and the building that stood behind it, exploded and was set ablaze from the very power that Nightmare conjured into that attack.

Nightmare peered at the destruction he had caused with his attack and grunted heavily while baring an angry frown upon his face. Destruction was what he lived for, and it gave him so much pleasure to do it freely; but this time, he was not happy.

With a heavily groan, Nightmare spun around with Soul Edge twirling around in his inhuman fingers. He faced the other direction and stabbed the tip of Soul Edge within the disturbed and darkens ground. From here, Nightmare could see all the destruction and the chaos he had caused within this small village. Buildings were on fire, in half or completely destroyed. All the shopping carts and local stalls were disintegrated into ashes and littered the streets among the debris. Among most of the wreckage, countless bodies could be seen. These were the unfortunate villagers that had fallen prey to the Dark knight's unholy sword.

Nightmare peered at the lifeless bodies that lay around him and smiled weakly. _Their souls will fuel Soul Edge's ever-growing power!_ Nightmare thought as he yanked free his blade from the ground beside him. As he pulled it free, he thrust Soul Edge out in front, pointing it to a lone figure that stood off side of a destroyed building.

'Just as yours will be, Link!' shouted Nightmare at the Hylian warrior.

Link, who Nightmare had tried to hit beforehand, stood steady with both his Hylian shield and glowing Master Sword in hand. The warrior's tunic was brunt and dirty from dodging attacks and rolling along the ground after a few near misses. Cuts and scratches could also be seen upon the warrior's flesh from fighting too close to sharp objects left in Nightmare's destructive path.

Link, though he stood ready, was exhausted and tired. He had neither the strength nor the stamina to continue this battle. Link remembered, earlier that morning, he and Mitsurugi had done battle, which left both warriors leaving with scars and unhealed wounds. Link, fortunately, had healed his wounds and recovered most of his lost strength from that battle, but had no time to rest properly, for Nightmare was already upon him. Doing battle with the fiend upon the hill, where Link's strength was already running thin, he was lucky to hold on as much as he did. And then, when Nightmare had grabbed a hold of the warrior's arm and tried converting Link's mind with Soul Edge's dark power, drain much more of Link's energy. Nearing closer to the moment at hand, Link purified his newly gained dark power with his Master Sword. However feeling better with Soul Edge's power now gone from within him, the ordeal of the purification left him weaken once more.

Link was running out of time and out of energy for this battle. He felt the cold wind pass through his batted body and he felt himself almost collapse to the ground, before his legs locked in place, keeping him upright. His arms were losing strength just as rapidly as his legs were; and grew heavy and more tired with each passing second. Soon, his sword and shield would become a burden upon him, which would cause this battle to be the final passage in Link's life.

_NO! I have to fight this! I have to hold on…for Zelda, for my world! …I have to hold on!_

Link's thoughts, though strong and powerful, did little to rally the strength he required to continue. His exhaustion was beginning to break through, along with the sweat that was forming at his brow and forehead. Link was able to keep his breathing steady and normal, but for how long was another story. Sooner or later, Nightmare would see Link's tired state and would attack more violently and aggressively than before.

'Take a look around you, Link!' Nightmare suddenly bellowed, flicking his inhuman left arm from his chest out to his left side. 'Take a look at what may be your final resting place!' listening to Nightmare, and sensing there was no harm; Link peered around the destroyed area.

The village along the right side of the small river was a mirror image of the destruction that the other side had suffered. Buildings were on fire and were falling apart; others lay in ruin and some were merely just smoking rubble. Among these rubbles and destroyed buildings were countless bodies. The poor villagers who had gotten in the way of Nightmare's attacks, laid about their destroyed village, their blood pouring upon the ground and staining the very dirt. The very sight was haunting and burned itself into his memory. He would not forget this. But frightening still was the souls that linger about their bodies. The souls Nightmare had yet to offer up to Soul Edge, still hovered about the area like lost ghosts, flying aimlessly about.

Link shuttered as a cold sweat befall him. The sight and smell of the village was ripe in his nose; it made him sick to his stomach and almost caused him to gag on the very air he was trying to breathe in.

_Such poor souls… how could anyone be so careless, as to not think about the ones around them?_ Link thought as he stared at the glowing souls flying about the destroyed buildings. _They were once alive! They were once people! Now they are nothing but misguided souls, who are waiting to be guided to the heavens… or to be devoured by Soul Edge and to fused to its evil power…forever_

Staring at this horrible sense, Link couldn't help but shed some tears for these fallen people. Innocent bystanders caught in a battle that had nothing to do with them, rested here and forever more. _Not one left standing…_ Link thought sadly, as he gazes reluctantly swept back towards Nightmare.

In doing so, Link eyes caught something moving between the rubble. At first Link thought it was an animal that was moving swiftly through the debris, trying to find some food or shelter; but realised it was too big to be any animal. Link kept his eyes locked on the surrounding rubble, awaiting the mysterious figure to move again. Soon enough, it did. From a destroy building to the northeast, the figure move from hiding out into the open. Watching and studying the figure clearly, Link made out, in the poor light, that it was a human being. Seeing this caused Link's souls to lighten. He was amazed that someone had survived the on slaughter Nightmare had rain down upon this village town, but was more intrigue that the figure in question was hiding its presence from him. He could clearly see it moving in the dim light, without too much detail, but he was unable to feel or sense for it.

'What do you think Link?' Nightmare shouted, while looking at the destruction he had cause. Nightmare's sudden question caused the Hylian warrior to jump and lose focus on the figure he was watching. 'The smell of blood is ripe and the feeling of darkness is almost like a rare wine! And…' Nightmare paused and took in a deep, pleasing breath, '…the smell of fresh souls, is appealing!'

Link, seeing an opening, peered back at the rubble to the northeast. He peered around the rubble and the destroyed buildings. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of the figure he had seen before, but was unable to relocate the figure. He tried sensing for them, but was unable to do so. Whoever it was, did not want to be found.  
.  
.

'Wandering soul… rest in peace' whispered the cloak woman.

The soul that hovered before her began to glitter briefly, before dissolving in the wind. The cloak woman lifted her head slowly from her pray and sighed as she dropped her joined hands upon her right knee. _That soul can now rest in peace,_ The woman thought as she closed her eyes gently.

The woman remained there, kneeling before the dead villager, as she tried gathering her composure. The smell of blood and the strong feeling of darkness were weighing heavily upon her. Feeling suddenly suffocated, the woman threw off her oversized cloak.

With the cloak now gone, the woman's clothes could be seen. The woman wore a white set of ninja clothing, with headband and matching arm and leg guards. Her two fable daggers set firmly on her back, with their handles reaching off side, just enough for her to grab at them.

With the cloak off her, the woman was able to breathe easier. She no longer felt suffocated; but the smell of blood was still clinging to her nose. It was a smell she could not cover up, or ignore for as long as she remained there. The idea of leaving had pop into her head, but now that Nightmare had appeared, she could not just leave. Both the inhuman fiend and sword was there before her, she could finally cleanse the world of Soul Edge's evil once and for all. All she needed was the right opportunity to strike, and it will all be over.

_Just the right moment… it's all I need,_ the woman thought as she wiped her forehead clean of sweat.

Thinking of such a moment brought a weak smile to her slightly harden face. The idea was pleasing as it was, but she knew that such a moment was rare. Nightmare was a feared warrior, who lived on the battlefield and whose soul purpose was to take the souls of strong men and women. The dark Knight descended upon large armies and still came out on top as victor. With nothing but Soul Edge at his side, he lay to waste any army or village that stood in his way.

_Much like this village…_ The ninja woman thought, as she began to stare at the destroyed buildings that surround her. The village, before Nightmare's arrival, stood as any normal village in the country. The village seemed to be in development of becoming larger; but now laid in ruin, becoming nothing more than a grave for the villagers that littered the ground. _Death and destruction is all he brings to this world. As long as Nightmare walks with Soul Edge in hand, the world is doomed to darkness._

The ninja recalled her many visits to places left in destruction by the dark Knight, in her pursuit of Soul Edge. So many dead and so much blood upon the ground; and not a single soul left behind. _All taken… all taken by that dark blade… never to see the heavens or to rest in peace,_ The ninja thought sadly as she imagined all the souls trapped within the dark blade. Even from a distance, she could feel the souls amassing in Soul Edge, screaming and yearning to be free. _I will free you all_, the ninja declared in silence, gripping her Mekki-Maru firmly in hand.

'I will bring the monster, Nightmare to his end!'

The ninja nodded to herself in acknowledgment of her words, before dashing off. She ran amongst the rubble and destroyed building, locating wondering souls that were stuck to this realm. _I will set them free, before Nightmare can absorb them, I won't let that fiend take anymore souls!_ The ninja thought, rushing off to a group of gathered souls. Nearing these souls, she quickly knelt down on her left knee and began to mumble some pray for safe passage to their final resting place.

_I must be swift… sooner or later, Nightmare will notice what I am doing. I have to be done as quickly as I can, while Nightmare is dealing with that warrior. During this time, I can go unnoticed._ Thinking on that, the ninja peered behind her to the battling warriors in the distance. Though she could not see them, she could feel them just the same.

The ninja could feel Nightmare's dank soul radiating from all around her; as if he was everywhere and anywhere. It made her locking onto him very difficult, but for her, all it took was time. Amongst the dark power of Nightmare's soul, the ninja was able to sense, and quiet easily, the pure power that radiated from the other warrior's weapon. The sword's pure energy was strong, and stood out from the darkness that had engulfed the village. Focusing closer, she could sense the warrior that wielded the sword.

The warrior, from what she could sense, was in danger. The ninja could sense that the warrior, Link, was in a very weaken state and was losing more strength with every action. If the ninja wished to complete her objective, she would have to move fast while the warrior still had strength to fight.

With that, she went back to praying.  
.  
.

_That person is gone… I can't see or sense them anywhere,_ Link said in thought as his eyes scanned the surroundings. The collapsing buildings, the wandering souls and roaring flames that brunt on was the only moment he could see. Nothing else was out there. _Maybe they ran away. Probably it's the best choice; they should run from here while they have the chance. Get away before they end up like these poor souls…_

'Didn't really think you were the type to let your guard down' a dark and husky voice rang from behind. Hearing this voice, Link went white with fear. His body felt like it was suddenly shutting down, but he fought to keep it alive.

Link knew at this very moment that he was in grave danger; his whole body sensed the coming doom his lack of attention brought him. Link wanted to run away, or at least try for a quick surprise attack, but knew it was too late for such actions. The armour on Nightmare's body rattled as his inhuman arm was raised up. Hearing the armour rattle, Link tensed his body for a harsh impact. Only waiting for a second, Link heard the monster's arm slice through the air, before it struck hard against his lower back. Link gasped in pain as the impact vibrated throughout his body. His bones began to shake from the sheer force of the hit, and the air in his lungs emptied out, and all his attempts to draw the air back, failed.

Link stumbled forwards with his mouth hung wide open and his hands clutching his chest and lower back. Drool slowly oozed from his gapping mouth as he tried to gain some air into his emptied lungs. Knowing he was badly hurt and somewhat suffocating from lack of air, Link was still aware of the danger he was still in. Nightmare stood right behind him, and Link now, was in no condition to put up a fight.

With that, Link knew he had to make some distance. He had to open the playing field so he could have enough time to compose himself. It was the only choice he had. Gathering what little air he could, Link focused his aching body and began to make a run for some derby that was still standing in the distance. It provided some support, but offered him a place to rest; even if it was for just a little while.

Taking his first step forward, Link's lower back screamed out in anguish from the pain that Nightmare's attack had done. In that moment, when the pain from his lower back spread forth, he knew that his spine had suffered greatly, and that one more hit to the back would cause his legs to be paralysed. But despite that, he still had to run. Nightmare would not let up until Link was dead. Fighting off the pain, Link broke into a small run. His back still hurt, but if he made it to the still standing derby, it would give him a chance to heal.

Unfortunately, he was too slow.

Attempting to make for the derby; Link, suffering from his newly added wound, was too slow to gain any real distance. Nightmare, still fighting strong, saw Link trying to make his run for the clearing and caught up to the Hyalin warrior easily. Nightmare gripped Link's head firmly within his monstrous fingers and halted the warrior's escape. Link groan in pain behind his teeth as the Knight's fingers dug deep into his skull. Link gripped at Nightmare's inhuman fingers, in order to loosen the fiend's grip, but only succeed in making Nightmare chuckle slightly.

'Ha-ha! Where do you think your going?' Nightmare mumbled, as he dragged Link back towards him. Nightmare's finger dug deeper into Link's skull as he pulled the Hyalin warrior towards him; causing Link to groan and shout as he tried desperately to break free.

Link's feet dragged on the lose soil, as he tried to plant his feet to stop himself from being dragged backwards. As much as he tried, it proved useless. Nightmare continued to pull Link closer to his unholy body, and Link's attempt to halt Nightmare's actions did nothing more then dig up the earth. Link could feel the dark shadow of his attacker, and of he's killer intent, looming over him, as he was suddenly brought to a halt in front of the monstrous creature.

The inhuman grip did not loosen up, despite being in front of Nightmare, but rather increased. Link felt his skull begin to crack under the intense pressure. Link at first held in the pain, but by each passing second, the pain grew too much and forced Link to scream out. His agonising screams echo off the collapsed buildings and blood filled grounds, and then out into the surrounding forest.

'Good…Good!' Nightmare repeated, sounding rather pleased by Link's pain. 'Such pain… such agonising pain! Can only be reached when a warrior is at his breaking point and can no longer fight,' Nightmare mumbled happily into Link's ear. 'Only a few, a very select few can go beyond their breaking point…a rare feat for most humans to achieve. And-'

Nightmare paused amidst his words, as he grabbed Link's right arm and brought it up to their face level. In Link's hands was his fable Master Sword still radiating it pure blue aura. Link's dust and blood covered face was highlighted in his swords own rays; even his reflection in the Master Sword's blade showed that he was totally beaten and weakened.

Nightmare, having brought this pure light up to their face level, hissed and growled as if the very sight hurt him. But, he also sounded pleased at the same time. Out of the corner of his eyes, Link could see Nightmare bring his face closer to Link's own; baring with the pain Link's sword gave him.

'And it seems your soul might be lucky enough to make it further than others' Nightmare said, examining Link's sword within the warrior's own sieged hand. Link, staring at Nightmare for a brief second, turned to look at his Master Sword. The Master Sword, sensing the evil of Nightmare, was quick to act in purifying the Knight's evil. Pure energy ran down Link's arm towards Nightmare's human hand that gripped and held Link in place.

The pure energy attack Nightmare as it tried to purify him. Nightmare groaned and grunted as the pain grew. Link, recalling how the Master Sword had cured him of Soul Edge's evil and left him completely weaken, thought if he could somehow keep Nightmare's hand in place, the Master Sword might weaken his foe to the point of sheer exhaustion, as it had done to him. _It would give me enough time to get away and heal my wounds… or better yet, if I really want to take a chance, to strike him down and end it now! Goddesses know that's only a slim chance_.

The idea was good and seemed almost perfect, but Link soon discovered something was amiss. Amidst his thoughts, Link felt Nightmare's grip suddenly tighten on his arm. Nightmare griped harder, as if he wasn't going to let go. Though this made Link's job easier, he felt something was very wrong with this situation, and was soon to find out why.

Allowing his eyes to wonder from Nightmare's hand, Link soon gazed upon the Knight's dark face. As soon as his eyes locked on Nightmare's face, Link suddenly gasped. Staring back at him from behind the dark blue helmet's visor, were two blazing fire-like eyes, radiating strongly against the Master Sword's pure glow.

'S-Soul Edge' Link coughed out, as those eyes brunt into his mind.

'I was right to choose you,' came Soul Edge's reply. Nightmare's rough voice was replaced with the deep and hallowed voice of Soul Edge as it swapped bodies with its servant. Link could feel Soul Edge's ominous power seeping from its metal confines into its servant body, as well as Nightmare's consciousness being forced into the unholy sword. 'Your soul is ripe, and powerful. A fine addition as one of my loyal followers'

Link wanted to gasp, but the air around him became thin. The power that was flowing from within Nightmare's body, as Soul Edge poured into his servant's body, began to pulse widely and started to change the environment. The air grew cold and frightful; the ground cracked and was drain completely of life, turning the ground into ash. The water that flood peaceful became muddy and began to boil from sheer heat; and the flames that were burning from the collapsed rubble, turned to ice.

Link watched as everything was changing about him as Soul Edge's power exploded forth from Nightmare's body. The sight was frightful, but feeling it was almost killing him. Link felt like he was being frozen, while at the same time, he felt like he was on fire. Every fibre in his body was feeling this change. He handled this odd sensation for a while, not knowing how Soul Edge's power could affect him so, but he quickly learned the true reason.

Striking him suddenly like knives and razor blades, Link exploded into a deep and painful scream. The scream itself was so powerful that it shattered the once burning flames that were scattered about the destroyed village. That was from the scream alone; the echoes that were bouncing off the collapsed building continued to resound, showing no signs of letting up.

Amongst his screaming, Link suddenly stopped. He was unsure of how long he had screamed for, but, for some reason, he no longer felt like he needed to scream. The urge to scream had disappeared, and so did the air that was rushing out of his mouth, as the pain that had suddenly attack him eased. Link, though exhausted further from wasting so much air, felt relieved and confused about what had just happened. Getting some air into his lungs, Link dropped his head weakly down to his life side, to stare at where the pain had suddenly struck him.

As his eyes found their focus, Link again gasped. Steam and hot air slowly rose up to meet his frighten gaze as he stared down at his deformed left arm. _Oh no… not again!_ Link shouted in his thoughts as the deform arm came into focus, as the steam cleared. His red skin now returned to a sick brown, and his soft flesh became harden as it had once before. Link's five fingers became only three, long inhuman fingers; and to finish it off, his arm was covered with these tiny eyes. Countless eyes covered his inhuman arm, baring the same look as that of Soul Edge.

Staring at this monstrous arm, Link found himself wanting to scream again. He hoped that this was all apart of some terrible dream that he could wake from, but the pain that was suddenly racing up his right arm proved this terror sight was real. Knowing now that his arm was not apart of a dream, Link felt a darkness begin to swell inside him. The feeling of darkness was familiar to him, and sensing it again caused him to sigh heavily in defeat. _It's back… damn it! The dark power of Soul Edge is back!_

'Not again' Link sighed as those words passed through his lips.

'He-he… did you really think I would let you go?' Soul Edge whispered, his words echoing coldly in Link's long ears. 'You are MINE'

With that, Soul Edge let go of Link. Link crashed to the floor upon his knees and then toppled over unto his left side. Link groaned as the pain shot through his body, as he rolled over onto his back. Weaken and badly beaten, Link found moving every painful and difficult. Even the simplest of moves, brought him agony.

From the ground, Link gazed upon the monstrous fiend that towered over him. Soul Edge stood with a bright smirk upon his face; with fiery eyes blazing out of the darkness. Soul Edge, in the dim light, look to merge with the darkness about them; even the shadow that was cast over the Hylian warrior seemed to be apart of the evil Soul Edge. All hope of surviving began to disappear from Link's heart. The darkness within him ate at his mind and at his remaining strength, giving him into doubt and fear.

_There is no hope…the light is gone…Zelda, I have failed you…_

But there was a ray of hope. As Link's mind began to sink into despair, breaking through the darkness that surrounded the village, Link could see from the corner of his eye the faint hint of light radiating from his Master Sword that lay beside him. Slowly, Link rolled his head to the side. Just out of arms reach, his Master Sword glimmered in the dark, breaking the evil with its pure glow. Seeing this light, Link felt stronger in his weaken state; his body still ached, but his spirit and will felt stronger.

'You really think THAT will save you from me?' Soul Edge asked, staring at the Master Sword with a displeased look. Link turned his head slightly to stare at the fiend. As his head turned to the side, Link saw, in almost a blur, Soul Edge thrusting its sword towards Link's Master Sword.

Link's heart nearly leaped out of his chest, seeing as the demon sword was thrust at his Master Sword; but saw the demon's former body had stopped only inches away from the Master Sword. Link breathed easier for a time, seeing that his sword was still in one piece, but knew sooner or later Soul Edge might just follow through with the attack next time. Link, sensing his sword was safe for the moment, turned his gaze to Soul Edge, who was slowly crouching down over him.

Soul Edge knelt down over Link and grabbed at the warrior's tunic and pulled the almost lifeless Link closer to him.

'Nothing can save you now' Soul Edge mumbled, narrowing his eyes at Link. 'Not evening your pure sword can stop me!'

Soul Edge, using its former body, flicked the Master Sword away into the rubble. As the two swords touched, a high pitch scream was heard. Link knew the scream came from the demon sword that now housed the consciousness of the servant, Nightmare. _Even in the sword, Nightmare can still feel pain,_ Link noted as the scream died down. Link's eyes then quickly shifted to the blue glow of his sword as it disappeared behind some rubble just beyond the dank river. Though he couldn't see the sword anymore behind the derby, its glow could still be seen in the dark.

Staring at the spot where the sword's glow could still be seen, Link's attention was turned back to Soul Edge, as the dark fiend began to chuckle evilly. Both warriors' faces were only inches apart, which made Link's skin, crawl from fright. Having Soul Edge over, Link felt his body being crush by the sheer force of Soul Edge's power. His bones began to crack and his muscles felt like they were tearing apart.

Soul Edge stared into Link's harsh blue eyes, intently, as if peering directly at the warrior's soul.

'The darkness has regained its lost power within you' Soul Edge stated, slowly pulling away from Link. 'Though you were able to get rid of my… gift, the first time, this time it won't be going anywhere!'

Soul Edge's words were true. Link could feel it deep within his deformed arm; the power of darkness had made a secure home in him. _It would take more than my Master Sword to be rid of this evil now…_ with that thought, Link stared back at where his Master Sword laid. The glow of the Master Sword radiated brightly beyond the ruins between him. It wasn't faraway; just a jump over the river and not even twenty feet away. Link knew he could get it… if only he wasn't so drain, and if Soul Edge was not pinning him down on the lifeless ground.

For that moment, Link felt helpless. No weapon in hand, or shield for defence, Link was left to the mercy of Soul Edge. Soul Edge would finally decide his fate; live or die. But, for some reason, Soul Edge had taken an interest in the Hyalin warrior. '_I was right to choose you_' was constantly used by the demon sword, every time their eyes meet. _What does he mean by that?_ Link pondered, as he stared at Soul Edge, _what do you want with me?_

Link was given no time to think about it further. Soul Edge had stared at him for a while now without movement, and seemed to be lost in thought. The fiend was still and stiff, as if he had frozen. Link thought this could be his chance to escape and retrieve his sword; the fiend was obviously busy doing something in its head. Not wanting to know how much time he had till Soul Edge became aware again, Link began to crawl.

With little strength remaining, Link rolled onto his stomach and crawled from under Soul Edge. Link hurried himself across the ground, collecting more dirt upon his tunic, while peering over his shoulder every few seconds to glimpses at the still body behind him. _Why is he not moving? What is he doing?_ Link's mind raced with questions about what was going on. Soul Edge had him, yet now, the dark fiend is motionless. Link could not understand what was happening, nor did he really want to. It was an opening for him to gain some distance, retrieve his weapon, and if lucky, heal his wounds.

Grunting and heaving his body across the dead ground, Link arrived at the destroyed path that laid before the river bank. The smell of blood and muddy, foul water enter his nose. Upon smelling it, his eyes began to water and his stomach began to turn. The foul looking water was mixed with blood of the villagers, mud and some other awful smells that Link could not place.

'…disgusting…' Link coughed out, covering both mouth and nose.

Revolting as it looked and smelt; Link was going to have to swim through it. The bridges that had once connect both sides were gone; destroyed by the countless attacks Nightmare made trying to hit him. There was one bridge still remaining, but it was down the other side at the end of the village. Link knew it would take him too long to get there, maybe enough time for Soul Edge to come back to his sense.

'I got no choice… live or die' Link sighed, as he continued his crawl forwards.

After dragging himself across the path, Link was position right at the river's bank. Link lifted himself onto his arms and stared at the murky water. His reflection was gone. The dark brownish green water that flowed was so thick; he couldn't see the bottom anymore. All he could see now was a boiling river of gods know what, flowing in front of him. A river he was going to have to swim through.

The very idea made him go pale. The smell was bad enough, but now he would have to actually swim through it. The river, now filled with this thick muck, was moving slower than when it was clear and blue; which would make the crossing easier. _Not much of a plus side, I guess_ Link thought as the sight of the water was still making him sick.

'Argh!'  
Link spun around in fright, at the sudden eruption from the once still body. Quickly flipping onto his back, Link was able to see the dark fiend collapse onto the ground.

The dark warrior began to groan and cough, as if it had been punch suddenly in the chest. Looking more closely, Link noticed steam was rising from the armour. The knight was rolling on the ground while clutching its head tightly. _Obviously, something is wrong with Soul Edge… but what?_

After a while, the dark knight clam down and sat up from the ground. He still held his head in his hands, but now shook it slightly.

'…oww, my head!'

Hearing that, Link understood what had happen. Soul Edge had reached his limit for staying in his servant's body. He could no longer maintain his control and was retreating back into the sword. Nightmare had return. The servant was once again back in his own body, but now with a headache. Link couldn't fully understand that, but thought maybe it was because of when the demon sword touched Link's Master Sword.

'Nightmare was in the sword at that time, so maybe that why he has that headache… he really does feel pain while in the sword' Link whispered to himself, as he slowly stood for the ground.

Sensing his movement, Nightmare stopped shaking his head and peered at Link, from his hands. The bright fiery eyes had died down a bit, reassuring Link that it was actually Nightmare who was before him. The dark knight grunted slightly, as he too began to stand up. Nightmare grabbed Soul Edge by it hilt, stabbed it into the ground and used it to pull himself up to his feet.

'Link… still alive I see' Nightmare said, sounding displeased. 'Obviously, Soul Edge sees a purpose for you alive, rather than dead.' After saying that, Nightmare lowered his head down to study Link's deformed arm. Link also stared at it, just like Nightmare was. The arm was disgusting, and made Link shiver just by looking at it. Comparing it to Nightmare's right arm, it wasn't that different; just not as developed as the knight's was, or as huge.

Nightmare stared at the arm with narrowed eyes and a frown on his face. _What does Soul Edge want with you?_ The fiend asked himself, as he lifted his head upright.

'No matter' Nightmare said, flexing his inhuman finger out towards Link, 'This ends here now! Our battle continues!'

'NO! Your battle is with me!' came a strong, rough voice.

Both Nightmare and Link, surprised but this, turned their heads towards the source. Standing to their left, with sword unsheathed and already in a ready stance, was the samurai, Mitsurugi.

'Mitsurugi!'


	18. Plans of Soul Edge

**Chapter 18**

'Mitsurugi!' shouted Link, his voice sounding very pleased to see the samurai.

Hearing that happy expression in Link's tone, Mitsurugi hinted a small smile before his face became serious again. From his ready stance, Mitsurugi quickly examined Link from the distance. Studying the Hyalin warrior closely, Mitsurugi knew he had come in the nick of time. Link was beaten badly, and his appearance was somewhat not as Mitsurugi had remembered it. _If I had arrived any later Link would be amongst the dead by now… fallen at the hands of Nightmare_, Mitsurugi thought. With that, the samurai turned his attention elsewhere; towards something the held a higher purpose in his mind. The samurai had his mind and eyes set on this moment for a while; a chance he had waited many years for.

'Nightmare! Your fight is with me!' Mitsurugi shouted, tighten his grip on his katana as he eyed the knight in blue. 'I've waited many years for this moment!'

Nightmare stared at the samurai offside to him, and chuckled slightly.

'Is that so?' Nightmare asked, sounding sarcastic. 'Well, I'm sorry to have to tell you, Mitsurugi, but you're going to have to wait some more… I'm in the middle of something.' Nightmare said before turning his attention back onto the warrior before him. 'So, you have to be a good boy and wait your turn'

'Don't mock me!' Mitsurugi shouted back. 'I've waited too long for this! I will not sit back and wait! We fight now!'

Nightmare narrowed his eyes at Mitsurugi's persistence, and exhaled heavily as he turned his head to look at the samurai. Mitsurugi was determine to fight; his stance was solid and his blade screamed for blood; Nightmare's blood. The dark knight growled slightly, with eyes flaring in the darkness.

'Persistence' Nightmare mumbled as he eyed the samurai more. 'I don't care what you want Mitsurugi! You will be next, so just shut up and yield till I am ready to rip you apart!' Nightmare shouted, flexing his inhuman arm out at Mitsurugi. 'Death will be upon you soon! So be patient'

Mitsurugi grunted in rejection to Nightmare's words. The samurai expressed an angry frown upon his already harden face and bared his teeth sightly as his eyebrows narrowed. Mitsurugi began to grip his sword tighter and shifted his feet slightly in the dirt; he was ready to fight even if Nightmare wasn't.

Seeing this action, Nightmare lowered his inhuman arm down to his side. The dark knight squeezed his demonic fingers together, tightly, until his whole arm shook. This action caused the eyes on Nightmare's arm to glow brightly, as the dark knight began to channel power into it. Both Mitsurugi and Link took heed of this and stood ready for whatever Nightmare was about to unleash. Nightmare exhaled heavily in every breath he took as even more power was being absorbed into his demonic arm. Link could sense that Nightmare was overly annoyed with the samurai, and that a battle could break any second, and whatever Nightmare was building up in his arm, would be the spark that sets it off.

But nothing happened.

Nightmare gave a final, loud exhale of air, and with it, opened his tightly closed fingers towards the ground. The ground exploded as the energy that was built up was released forth from his demonic arm. Black chunks of earth and dust arose from the explosion Nightmare summoned. Link was a little confused as to the point of what that was meant to show, but decide he rather not knows. His life was still hanging by a thread. He was not out of danger just yet. Happy he was for Mitsurugi to show up, it still didn't mean much. Nightmare would see to both of them, one way or another. It was just a matter of time.

Staring at the newly added hole in the ground, Mitsurugi peered back at Nightmare with bewildered eyes.

'Umm… was that meant to scare me off, Nightmare? If so, then you really got to do better when we fight. I don't fall for such childish things' Mitsurugi said, taunting Nightmare's odd action. The dark knight growled deeply before speaking with a hardened voice

'You really have a death wish don't you, Mitsurugi?' Nightmare asked, turning his body towards the samurai; giving Mitsurugi the attention he sought. 'Wanting to join those that already litter the ground? I'm sure they could really enjoy the company'

Mitsurugi, taking this time, surveyed the surroundings, but without losing concentration on Nightmare. He stared at the wreckage of collapsed buildings about him; the dank water and the countless bodies that littered the village, and whose blood stains the very ground he stood upon. Seeing such a horrible sight didn't cause the samurai to be disgusted, or made his stomach turn; he just bared that same normal collective face as he peered about the destroyed village.

After a few seconds, Mitsurugi stared back at Nightmare and smirked quickly.

'I'm sorry Nightmare, but my time in this world is not over,' Mitsurugi said, as he began to stand normally with his katana resting upon his left shoulder. The samurai, still smiling, pointed a finger at the dark knight and shouted 'I have no wish to be a martyr today, or any day!' Mitsurugi then lowered his finger and, with his sword bouncing off his shoulder, grab its hilt and pointed the blade back at Nightmare. 'You're the one who dies today!'

Nightmare stared at the tip of Mitsurugi's blade and followed it all the way back to the samurai's smiling face. This time Nightmare wasn't annoyed as he was before, he just stared at Mitsurugi with steady eyes. The dark knight examined the samurai over, but made no direct action afterward, or comments.  
.  
.

'Mitsurugi? What is he doing here?' the ninja woman asked herself, peering over a collapsed wall to see what the commotion was all about. Seeing the samurai there, was a bit of a surprising to her, but after making note of who was already there, she was able to answer her own question. _Of course, that fool is here because of Nightmare. Still seeking that one battle are we, Mitsurugi? Ha! You, whose mind is only filled with the desire of power, will never beat Nightmare!_

The ninja woman shook her head and lowered herself back behind the collapsed wall. She had drawn herself closer to the battle, but still wanted to keep herself concealed from them. She listened closely with her ears, and felt the battle progress by their energies, but she will not make herself seen unless it was necessary.

Sitting there on the collapsed wall, taking a rest from cleansing the soul of the village, the ninja woman retrieved Mika-Mura from its sheath. The dagger was now reacting differently this time. The strong vibration the sword gave off increased slightly, detecting another evil was close by. But the ninja already knew who it came from. Link, the warrior who she originally thought to be evil, had his dark powers returned to him. Though she was confused on how he had cleansed himself the first time round, she could not get the feeling that he was still evil out of her mind.

'But how can something evil wield a pure sword?' she asked herself, sliding her fingers over Mika-Mura. 'It doesn't make sense. It's not even possible' she whispered to herself, tilting her head to the darken sky. _When he pulled himself from the water, his arm was consumed in evil energies. So was his face… how could that be? Evil doesn't just get in a person all by itself; it is either absorbed or invoked into the body, or was always there… there is no other way; not by my knowledge anyways._

Thinking about it more, the ninja finally gave up and sighed. It was not her main focus anymore. Nightmare was her goal; Link was just an obstacle if he presented himself as one, nothing more. She could deal with him later. She placed the dagger back into her sheath and continued to feel the combatants by the river.

She could hear Nightmare and Mitsurugi firing words and insults at each other, enraging the other for the big battle that was to erupt; while Link stays quiet and still. She could feel their energies flaring; expect for Link's, whose energy pattern was changing. Though he was no longer her concern, he still confused her. Everything about him, she could not place. He was totally unknown to her in every aspect.

Focusing in on Link for a while, her attention was suddenly drawn elsewhere. Pasted the combatants, and even past Link, her senses were picking up another energy signal. It took her only a few seconds to figure out what it was, and when she did, she spun around and lifted her head again above the collapsed wall. Looking past the warriors before the river, her eyes trailed over to where the energy pattern was radiating from. This was clearly seen, from where she was hiding, by its soft blue glow.

_Link's sword! I had forgotten that it was knocked from his hands…hmm, maybe if I siege this weapon, I could figure something out about him,_ the ninja thought. _If anything, he won't be able to fight back when the time comes for me to deal with him._

The ninja woman disappeared behind the wall again, but this time not to rest. She began to slowly move amongst the rubble about her, still concealing herself from the warriors, as she made her way to Link's sword.  
.  
.

_Oh my goddess… this is getting heated,_ Link thought as he listen to both Nightmare and Mitsurugi firing insulting words as each other. Though he didn't understand any of the words being used, the reaction on their faces told him the words had a negative impact on each of them. Link could sense that every time either one of them was insulted, their strength and anger grew. Both Nightmare and Mitsurugi, being the proud warriors that they are, were able to keep their cools; but very slowly, that cool was lessening.

Link could tell that they both had a breaking point, and that very soon that breaking point would be breached and a war like battle would erupt. _Better not be standing here when that happens,_ Link told himself, _but where do I go? Nightmare would not let me get far, and I doubt I could even make any distance as I am now…_

With those thoughts, Link was reminded of his _old wound_ that had returned. _My arm…Not again…_Link sighed heavily as he lowered his head down to his left arm. Lifting his arm as he lowered his head, his eyes focused onto the dreadful detail of his demonic arm.

His muscular, soft, tanned flesh was now hardened and solid like stone. His fingers, being only three, were long and talon like; very sharp and just as dangerous as any blade. To make his arm more hideous and bizarre, his arm was covered with tiny eyes, micking that of Soul Edge's. But Link knew the outside appearance was not the only thing that had changed. Link began to run his still normal finger on his right hand upon the horrid skin on his left arm. Doing this, Link could feel the muscles, the veins and even the bones had been altered within his arm.

_All this, done by nothing more than Soul Edge's energy…Can my Master Sword truly undo its power?_ Link asked himself, studying his demonic arm.

Thinking that, Link was quickly reminded of the trouble he was in. He was standing in a battlefield, with Nightmare and Mitsurugi about to do battle, and both of his hands were empty. No shield for defence and no Master Sword for offence. Link went into a quiet panic about his lack of equipment. If Nightmare was to do battle with both him and Mitsurugi, he would be greatly disadvantage, even more than he is now. Link knew his Master Sword was not far off, easily gotten, but he had lost track of his Hylian Shield. The shield gave off no light nor radiated any energy pattern, how was he meant to find it in this rubble?

Link rubbed his head in wonder as he began to search the destroyed surroundings. The village, though only small and on the edge of development, was still a large area to search. Worst now that the village laid in ruin.

'My shield could be anywhere…out in the open, under a collapsed building or even in the depths of this stinking river!' Link whispered to himself, making note of any and all possible places his shield could be. _What am I meant to do? Where can I buy another…?_

In the middle of his thoughts, Link suddenly paused. Link's face was drawn in possible delight as something just popped into his mind. Link, then reacting on impulse, dove into his tunic. His left hand search and dug deeper within the depths of his tunic. Link could feel countless items brush past his demonic skin as his hand searched deeper into his tunic.  
After a while Link grew doubtful about his impulse. His search in his tunic was turning up nothing. Seeing as he was again at a lost, Link removed his hand from his tunic.

Bring his hand forth from his back, Link talon like finger suddenly scratched against a hard, smooth surface. The sound was like sharp nails or iron chisel dragging along a glass or metallic surface. The sound caused him to wince in pain briefly; but at the same time, it gave him hope. Pulling his hand back along the surface, Link was unsure of what he had touched; his demonic arm made everything feel strange. Soon, after feeling the surface for a while, Link's talon fingers slid upon some etching upon the surface. Using one of his fingers, Link followed the etching and mapped out the actual image in his mind.

Only getting half of the image done in his mind, Link stopped and grabbed at the object. He pulled the rather large item from his tunic and grasped it happily with both hands.

'Oh, thank the goddesses;' Link mumbled happily, 'I'm glade I brought you along with me…Mirror Shield'

Link stared at the Mirror Shield within his hands, with a bright smile upon his face. In the dim light, the Mirror Shield gave off a weak glitter. Its high polished red and sliver surface seemed too radiated as his Master Sword did, but only because of the light that was hitting the shield. Link examined the Mirror Shield closely and notice along the top was a scratch mark. Link then stared at his talon like fingers and compared the size of the scratch to the tip of his nails. Fitting the nail into the scratch mark, Link saw it was a perfect fit. Link retracted his demonic hand, stared at it for a bit, before looking down at the shield.

_That was only a light scratch, yet it cause such a deep mark upon my shield… is that just the sharpness of my fingers alone? Or is there power following in my fingers like it does Nightmares?_ Link asked himself while still staring at the Mirror Shield. While he thought about it, he didn't notice the shield was tilting towards him, till he saw his reflection staring back at him.

'Oh, no! …oh my' Link mumbled in shock, as his reflection was revealed to him. Link could hardly recognize half of who was staring back at him. The right side of his face was his own; normal and untouched, but his left side was a stranger to him. His bright blue, harsh eye was replaced with a blood red eye that seemed to glow evilly as it stared back at him. His flesh also became harden as his arm did and darken in colour as well. Link was staring at two halves of himself in that reflection; the person he was, and the _thing_ he was becoming.

_My face; my body, defiled by Soul Edge's evil power… its very existence corrodes my being,_ Link thought, as his still normal fingers, touched the darken side of his face. Rough as stone and solid like steel; Link felt sick to its touch. _Argh! This can not be! I will not succumb to this…this evil!_

Link, turning away from his reflection, turned to where his Master Sword still laid. The glow was faint, but was still a pleasure to see. _That is where I must be… on the other side of the river_. Link's path was now set out before. He would take this chance that Mitsurugi had presented and use it to reacquire his sword; and if the goddesses allowed him, he could heal his wounds as well. With that, Link peered down at the river he would have to cross. For some reason, its foul appearance no longer fazed him; instead, it offered him something more.

Studying the water further, Link nodded suddenly. He knew what had to be done; disgusting as it was, it had to be done.  
.  
.

'Enough of this!'  
Hearing Nightmare's enraged voice, Link turned around. The dark knight suddenly stabbed Soul Edge into the ground beside him, causing the ground to suddenly explode around Nightmare. Through the dust, Nightmare's fiery eyes glowed and his body surged with dark power. Link quickly gathered that Mitsurugi had finally enraged Nightmare to the point that the dark fiend would want to battle the samurai. _Just as you wanted Mitsurugi… I hope you can hold out_

'So, after all this bickering, you're finally ready to get done to business!' Mitsurugi shouted, with a slight laugh to his words, 'Good! I was getting tired of all this talking… let's go!'

Mitsurugi, with a smile on his face, dashed forwards with his katana by his right side. The samurai ran directly at Nightmare with determination and a strong will to win; this battle would be an all out war on Nightmare, with Mitsurugi giving everything he had to beat the dark knight.

Nightmare watched with those same fiery eyes, but made no movement or preparation to attack or defend; he just waited and watched.

'What's the matter Nightmare?' asked Mitsurugi, as he drew closer. 'Are you scared stiff by my determination? So you should be! I am not losing this battle!'

With that, Mitsurugi suddenly leap off to the side. He landed on a collapsed wall that was lending against another collapsed structure, and continued to run forwards. The angle of the wall was steep, yet the samurai did not fall off. He continued to move forwards with that smile upon his face. After a quick sprint on the wall, the samurai soon came upon the wall's edge, which he gracefully leaped off and continued to run on normal ground. The distance between Mitsurugi and Nightmare was at a close; both were in attacking distance. Knowing this, Mitsurugi made his move. Taking his last step in his run, Mitsurugi dove to the right; rolled quickly, then sprang up to his feet and jumped slashed at Nightmare's back.

The samurai, picking up height in his jumped, tighten his grip on his blade before delivering his attack upon Nightmare. Mitsurugi, seeing his victory was at hand, began to laugh wildly as his arms brought his katana down upon Nightmare. The blade moved just as fast as its master did; cutting through the cold air like a hot blade through butter.

.  
.

'Fool!'  
Suddenly moving from his stiff state, Nightmare spun around and grasped Mitsurugi's blade within his inhuman hand. Mitsurugi's blade hit the demon's hand and vibrated as it was stopped so suddenly. Mitsurugi froze in shock as his attack was suddenly halted. He could hardly believe what had just happened; Nightmare, who had seemed unaware as Mitsurugi made his advance, had suddenly blocked his attack and without effort.

Nightmare gazed up at the warrior who hung by the sword he was holding in his inhuman hand. As their eyes meet, Nightmare smiled and chuckled slightly.

'I fear no one!' Nightmare shouted as he tossed the samurai away.

Mitsurugi spun through the air but landed perfectly on his feet. The samurai stood up from his landing and stared at Nightmare with an annoyed look on face. Mitsurugi then lifted his blade to study it for any signs of fracture or damage. After a few seconds, the samurai dropped the sword down by his side, seeing as there was no damage to his blade, and grunted slightly.

'Huh… guess there's more to you than I thought… My mistake' Mitsurugi mumble, as he studied Nightmare again; this time more closely than before. Inspecting Nightmare a second time over, a smile spread across the samurai's bold face. 'This is what I've wanted… a real challenge!'

Nightmare chuckled quickly before becoming serious. 'This time you've better be ready. Make another mistake and it will be your last!'

'STOP MESSING AROUND!' Soul Edge suddenly shouted.

Nightmare, frighten by the sword's sudden uproar, lifted Soul Edge closer to his face. 'IGNORE THIS FOOL AND GET BACK TO LINK! THE DARK POWER WITHIN HIM IS GROWING MORE RAPID WITH EACH PASSING SECOND! HURRY! WEAKEN HIM FURTHER AND WE SHALL HAVE HIM!'

Nightmare, hearing his orders, turned and looked over at Link. It was true; Link's form was becoming more like he was by the second. Nightmare could feel the growth of the dark power spreading throughout the Hyalin warrior at an amazing rate; just like Soul Edge had told him. The balance that once existed inside Link was now shifting; the darkness was gaining more strength, and the light was nearly extinguished.

Though this was a good thing, Nightmare still didn't understand what Soul Edge's intention was. Link was somewhat a strong warrior, Nightmare could easily see that, and his soul was indeed rare and powerful, but what the knight could not grasp was what purpose Link severed alive than dead. Nightmare wanted to know, but decide not to question his master's will.

Taking heed of Soul Edge, Nightmare lowered Soul Edge to his side and turned his head back to Mitsurugi.

'It looks like you just been reprieved, Mitsurugi!' the dark knight said, turning his gaze back on Link. 'For the moment…'

'What!? Reprieved? What are you talking about… there is no mercy on the battlefield!' Mitsurugi shouted, hearing that Nightmare was letting him go. 'This is a fight to the death!'

'I didn't say I was showing mercy!' Nightmare corrected, peering at the samurai from the side of his visor. 'But my master wishes my attention be on Link. We have unfinished business, that you rudely interrupted! Now, I must finish my task with him… then, and only then, will I be able to deal with you!'

Hearing that, Mitsurugi began to blast Nightmare; shouting at the knight of how long he had waited and how much he had trained for this moment. Nightmare seemed to show no interest, but just let the samurai scream his lungs dry.

.  
.

_Soul Edge wants me… but why?_ Link thought, hearing that the knight was ordered to deal with Link. Link quickly drew his eyes from the servant and stared at Soul Edge, who was staring back at him. Link felt suddenly under a lot of pressure, but stood his ground.

'_What do you want with me? Why am I so important to you?_' Link asked, sending his thoughts through the air to the cursive sword.

The eye of Soul Edge grew and then suddenly intensified upon Link. Link felt an unseen fire suddenly erupt between him and the demon sword. The cold, icy wind that blew against the destroyed village become heated, as it swept passed the bold warrior. Link held himself as the wind became stronger.

After a while, the sounds of the wind and even Mitsurugi's shoutings were muted. Link could only hear himself as he inhaled and exhaled. Link was becoming familiar with this trick. Soul Edge was now connected to him, that's why the area became silent. Soul Edge wanted to be heard, and made sure nothing interrupted them.

'…_LINK…_' Soul Edge called out, its voice echoing in the silenced village. 'YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT ABOUT YOU… DON'T YOU REMEMBER?'

'_Remember?_' Link repeated, '_You never told me anything!_' Link shouted in thought, as he recalled no knowledge of Soul Edge telling him of his importance.

Hearing that, Soul Edge sighed heavily as it eye slowly began to close.

'YOU'RE WRONG, LINK…' Soul Edge mumble, its voice sounding some what sadden as it reopened its burning eye. As its eye opened, a sudden flash radiated forth. In reaction to the light, Link covered his eyes with his bold arms and closed his eyes tightly. Even in the darkness that his eyelids gave, the light broke through both his clothes and flesh and into Link's eyes. Link was blinded, even with closed eyelids. The light broke through and still blinded him.

Link had no idea how that was possible, but when it came to Soul Edge, many things that were impossible became possible. Its power transcended all reason and broke through into the realm of madness. Link knew that. Having harbour pieces of Soul Edge, and now having its dark powers in him, that fact was becoming more apparent.

'DO YOU REMEMBER THIS…' came Soul Edge's voice. As soon as he heard the dark voice, the blinding light disappeared, leaving Link in the darkness of his eyelids. Slowly opening his eyes, Link saw that the light had indeed disappeared, yet something else was different. Link couldn't tell what it was, his eyes were only slightly opened; anything that was before him was nothing but a blurred image.

He hesitated in opening his eyes, just in case something was ready to surprise him, but after a while his eyes fully opened. With his eyes now opened, his mouth dropped as the scenery before him shocked him. Tiny air bubbles quickly escaped through his gapping mouth as the air from his lung seemed to empty out at what he saw. He also felt his stomach grow tighter as he was suddenly tugged along in this familiar place, as if he was being dragged.

_This can't be… can it?_ Link asked himself. Trying to figure this out, Link quickly turned his head. Doing so, he found his answer floating overhead. _It is! I'm back in the storm!_

The ship looked like it did the first time he saw it from under the water of the roaring ocean. The ship he had travel on with Sanz and the captain, when they encountered a furious storm, floated overhead in the raging storm above the ocean's surface. Link recalled the events of this voyage and remembered how the mast of the ship had knocked him overboard when it came crashing down, and now, as Link was re-living, he was being dragged along the ocean by his lifeline that was caught under the mast.

Link peered down at his stomach and saw the lifeline that was fastened with a double knot; specially done by the captain himself. Link, with hesitating hands, gripped at the rope. It was still as rough as it was when the captain had tied it about his waist, even in this dreamscape. Link was still amazed of where he was, but at the same time, he was confused about his being there again.

'_Alright Soul Edge… what does this place have to do with me?_'

'DON'T YOU REMEMBER? THIS IS WHERE I FIRST TOLD YOU OF MY TRUE PLAN!' Soul Edge answered its voice rumbling through the water.

As Soul Edge's voice fell silent, the water around Link began to bubble like it did the first time. Everything about him; the ship and even the rope, blurred in the bubbles that rushed pasted him. Link felt suddenly sick as the cool water suddenly evaporated into blistering heat, as the demonic eye appeared before Link as it had done before. Seeing this, Link remembered everything. He remembered how the piece of Soul Edge, which was tucked away in his travel bag, had called out to him in the water's depths, when he was falling into unconsciousness.

Link, feeling his feet on solid ground, peered at the hellish world he now found himself in. The place was all too familiar. Only being there once before, Link could not forget this barren, dark landscape, or the ominous feeling that was swelling here. Flames broke through the ground as far as the eye could see, lighting up a small bit of the ground, which was barren and lifeless. Moving his boots in the dirt, Link noted that the ground was more ash then actual earth, and what little earth he did find was drained and lifeless. Lifting his head from the ground, Link came to peer at the sky. Nothing; there was no sky, no clouds, no sun, moon or stars… just darkness.

_A world totally void of life… or anything close to it_, Link thought as he began to level his head forward.

'BUT YOU'RE HERE…'

Hearing Soul Edge's voice, Link slowly turned around to face the demonic eye that burned behind him. Wreath in fire as it was before; the demon eye penetrated his flesh and bones, and entered deep into his mind.

Staring into the eye, Link's mind was filled with the demonic voice of Soul Edge. It whispered to him in that same dark deep tone, preaching the same thing that he had once heard before. As the dark voice spoke to him, images began to flood his mind. The images were faint at first, but as they came out of the shadows, Link remembered them immediately.

_The being of bone!_ Link recalled, staring at the familiar skeleton like being. It appearance was just the same as the first time he laid eyes on it. _A being of bones; radiating flames from within its cursive body… and bearing the same, dark eye as Soul Edge within its chest…_Link study the eye that sat within the boned figure's chest, which only stared back at him.

Link wondered how such a being could exist, but knew, just by staring at the dark eye in its centre that this creature was bond to Soul Edge, and that it only existed because of the demon blade. Link slowly shook his head in grief, but was quick to stare at the next figure that appeared out of the darkness.

Like before, the being suddenly erupted from the darkness; its flames blazing wildly from its body. The monster growled and roared, which caused the flames to flare. The sounds it made were nothing Link could recognise nor even come close to anything he had heard before. _Monstrous!_ Link thought, as his eyes squinted in the being's bright flames. _The monster born of flames…empowered with the same dark powers as Soul Edge, this being is nothing more than the fire of destruction!_

The flamed beast, after finishing its roar, lowered its hands from the sky and rested them by its side. Both figures then stood still and motionless, peering at Link, as if awaited something to happen. Link, taking this time, began to examine them both; studying them and burning their bizarre appearances into his mind. After a while, Link recalled something from his mind; something said to him by Soul Edge when he first met these two demonic beings.

Link turned to the boned warrior with the dark eye in its centre. The creature had no eyes or mouth of its own, as a normal skeleton would; it was just the basic bone structure, minus the chest, where the giant eye occupied. Staring at it, Link remembered what Soul Edge had called this thing.

'_The being who can read minds…_'

With that, the boned creature was sucked into the dark eye. Link watched the creature swirling in the fiery vortex of Soul Edge's eye before disappearing into darkness. After absorbing the creature of bone, the eye slowly closed. As it did, the flames that burned around it increased slightly. Link could feel that not only the flames had increase, but the power the dark eye emitted also increased. Waiting a while, the eye again reopened. Link knew what do next, and did it with haste so he could get out of this hellish world. Fixing his eyes on the being of fire, Link quickly recalled what Soul Edge had called this being.

'_The spirit of destruction…_'

Just like the other creature, the flamed figure was also absorb into the dark eye; swirling about in the fire before vanishing into the darkness. Having both monstrous creatures absorbed, the demon eye again slowly closed. The flames this time increase dramatically. The eye itself expanded and the flames it was wreathed in intensified.

Link was blasted with blazing heat before being thrown backwards, by strong pulsing energies that was now radiating forth from the demon eye. The hellish world was being blown apart by the strong energies the eye emitted; it felt like a strong wind was blowing in from every direction, ripping the very ground from beneath itself. Link tried to hold onto anything he could, to stop himself from being blown away, but anything he grabbed crumbled away in his gloved hands. Nothing in this world was solid anymore; just hollow shells that crumble at the slightest touch.

Link wanted to do something; anything he could to hold his ground, but soon, that didn't matter. In a final release of energy, the last bit of ground was torn apart. The ground Link had been on shattered in that final wave and Link was cast into the darkness, along with the remains of that hellish world.

The Hyalin warrior floated amongst the derby in the now dark void, with nothing but a blazing fire ball in the centre of the destruction. The dark eye had grown a hundred times bigger than what it was before; it was enormous. Link stared at the closed eye that loomed before him, trying to examine it as best he could, but because the eye was so huge, he could scarcely see anything more than what was right in front of him.

Examining the huge fireball for a few seconds more, Link felt the eye begin to stir. The flames directly in front of him began to radiate brighter as the eye suddenly began to open. Link saw the opening of the eye appear as an explosion; forcing fire and heat directly at the Hyalin warrior. Link covered his face with his arms, and even tried curling up into a ball in order to minimise the heat, but only succeed in making him a pinball. Link, getting hit by the heat, was pushed outwards into the derby that existed further beyond him. Link spun wildly and out of control before slamming into a rather large chunk of ground; that instantly crumble away after stopping Link from flying further away.

Link uncurled painful after stopping, rubbed his hurt back and then peered at the upside down sight before him. Staring past the derby that floated before him, Link's eyes, quiet easily, locked onto the huge, monstrous eye of Soul Edge. Though Link was only the size of an ant compared to the giant size of demon eye, Soul Edge was able to find Link easily amongst the derby that orbited around it.

_This is different…_ Link thought to himself, recalling his first visit to this hellish world. Everything has played itself out as it had the first time, but after Soul Edge absorbed the flamed being, everything became different. _The eye never grew bigger… it never did anything like this! If I remember right, that when the world and I were also absorbed into the eye… is this something new on Soul Edge's part? Is there some special meaning in seeing Soul Edge this huge?_

Link tried to see the purpose behind Soul Edge's strange act of increasing its size, but was not given the time to do so. As he began to think on it, the demon eye began to play out the final part Link remembered when he fist visited this hell torn world. The dark part of the eye began to swirl like a whirlpool, sucking in anything and everything caught in its pull. Link, at first wanted to resist, but knew that he was going in no matter how hard he tried to fight back.

Link just sat back and allowed himself to fall into the darkness that called out to him. Upon entering the swirl of the eye, Link heard the voice of Soul Edge call out to him.

'THIS WILL COME TO PASS…YOUR PART IN MY PLAN WILL BE REVEAL TO YOU, NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO… JOIN US OR FIGHT US, IT DOESN'T MATTER… YOU WILL BE THERE WHEN IT HAPPENS… THE EVE OF THE GATHERING IS UPON US!'  
.  
.

With those words echoing in his ears, Link was overcome by the darkness. The light the flames of Soul Edge gave die out as Link fall into the darkness. Link felt a sudden cold wind blew past him that went straight through his flesh. He shivered and began to rub his arms to warm up his cold body.

'Alright Link! It's time to finish this!'

'Nightmare! Don't ignore me! I swear I'm going to cut you down if you make even one step towards him!'

'Shut up, Mitsurugi! I have no time to deal with fools like you!'

Hearing these angry voices breaking the silence that had surrounded him, Link's eyes suddenly reopen to the harsh burning village that he stood in. there, standing before him with the cursive sword in hand, was Nightmare; and off to his side was Mitsurugi. The two were standing in the same spot they had when Link had spoken to Soul Edge. _Did anything even happen when I was away? I guess not…_Link asked himself as he began to survey the area.

Everything was the same. Nothing had moved or changed while he and Soul Edge were off in thoughts. Link guessed he should be thankful for that. If time was to move normally while he was off in Soul Edge's dreamscape, he would be dead by now… or possibly both himself and Mitsurugi would be dead, if the samurai did try to interfere.

Breaking his thoughts, Link heard the clanking of armour. Link turned his head to find Nightmare was heading towards him. It looked like Nightmare was done bickering with Mitsurugi and was ready to take some action. The dark knight drew Soul Edge over his shoulder and dragged the huge blade behind him. Nightmare then smiled evilly behind his mouth guard, which caused his eyes to glow slightly in the din light.

Link swallowed hard as he stepped back in a ready position with his Mirror Shield hiding most of his chest. Link had no weapon to attack with, but was at least lucky to have his Mirror Shield to defend with. Link knew defence alone would not save him, but only delay his death if he continued to fight like this. Not forgetting his Master Sword was still behind him; Link knew he had to get it before he could properly battle the dark knight. He remember the disgusting task he had to do to get there, but need Nightmare to be distracted first if he had any chance to make it to his sword.

'Nightmare!'  
Mitsurugi rushed if with a leap jump attack. His blade was again drawn down his back as he flew through the air towards his target.

Nightmare saw this coming and quickly swung Soul Edge over his head, and with both hands, one on the hilt and the other along the blade, blocked the samurai's attack. The two warriors became locked in place, with both trying to push the other off balance. Though Nightmare was bigger and seemly stronger, Mitsurugi was not without his strength and solid will. The samurai seemed to be keeping Nightmare's untold strength at bay.

Link was impressed with Mitsurugi and his stubborn will to wait, but was more pleased that this intervention gave him the distraction he needed to get his Master Sword.

Not wanting to stand around and wait, Link took a deep breath and blocked his nose, before kicking off from the ground and launching himself into the air.

Nightmare and Mitsurugi, from their locked blades, both noticed Link suddenly jumping backwards. Both watched with intense eyes, not knowing what reason Link had for doing that, until he suddenly disappeared under the foul, muddy water.

'NO!' Nightmare suddenly shouted, pushing the samurai away.

Mitsurugi, suddenly taken by surprise became off balance; stumbled backwards and then collapsed on his ass. Nightmare, being free from deadlock with Mitsurugi, rushed over to the river. His eyes scanned the water's surface, but he was unable to see or locate the Hyalin warrior in the water. The water was too thick and cloudily to see anything that hid beneath its surface.

Nightmare, becoming quickly enraged by his lack of action, suddenly gave out a mighty and deep roar. The sky began to thunder and surged with super charged lighting across the clouded sky. The ground shook slightly and fires began to suddenly erupt out of nowhere from the destroyed buildings.

'What? Link makes an escape and you get angry at that? Huh! What a fool' Mitsurugi taunted, as he dusted the side of his pants while remaining on the ground. Nightmare, hearing the samurai's voice, stopped his screaming and quickly spun his head around to peer at Mitsurugi. Seeing as he had gotten the fiend's attention, the samurai decide to go further. 'What was it that you said? You could handle both of us? Yes… I think that's what you said. Ha! You couldn't even stop Link from making a run, and even when you were so set on fighting him… what a shame'

Nightmare began to growl deeply as he slowly turned to face Mitsurugi. The dark knight seemed to grow darker in colour as the darkness around him began to attract to his armour. His eyes glowed brightly and about his bold body, a blood red aura began to flare. Mitsurugi saw this reaction, and smirked._ Finally… you're ready to face me! About time!_

With that, Mitsurugi pushed off from the ground and stood with his Katana by his side, bearing an eager and pleased smile on his face.

'I hope you're ready for this Nightmare! Let's go!'


	19. Power in the Song Of Storms

**A/N:** Hello all! Happy New years and welcome to 2007! Thanks for being with me on this story! Your review have made it possbile for me to continue my work, thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review and Enjoy!

**Chapter 19**

'That sword is mine! This battle is mine!'

'Ha! Aren't we a bit overconfident? Think you can really defeat me?'

'I will! My goal is to become the strongest in the world! Defeating you and claiming Soul Edge will cerement my place in this world!'

'He-he… such a feeble ambition; you'll never win!'

'Shut up! Let's our blades decide our fate! Come on!'

Mitsurugi ran at Nightmare, who again stood on side with Soul Edge stab in the dead earth. The dark knight watched intently as the samurai dared his strength. Studying his opponent in motion, Nightmare suddenly growled and, with Soul Edge still in the earth, bolted towards Mitsurugi.

_What is that fool thinking? His blade is being dragged behind him… does he think something good will come from that?_ Mitsurugi asked himself, as he studied Nightmare's bizarre choice of advance. With Soul Edge in the ground, Mitsurugi could not figure out what Nightmare was planning, if indeed he was thinking properly at all. Mitsurugi dismissed the foe's action and continued to run. _Whatever he thinks it will do, it will not stop me! I will cut him down!_

The distance between the warriors closed and they took action against one another.

Mitsurugi, having reached his desired distance from Nightmare, leaped into the air once more with an over head slash. Nightmare, seeing the samurai leap into the air, quickly drew forth his sword. Soul Edge, still dug in the earth, was dragged through the ground till it was forcefully ripped from the earth. As the sword broke free of the loose soil, the sword caused an explosion. Earth and dust arose from the ground as Nightmare swung his blade from the ground to his upper left shoulder.

Mitsurugi was knocked back by the sheer force of the explosion caused by Soul Edge. The samurai now knew that it wasn't Nightmare's plan to attack, but to rather put him off in his attacks; either by blocking them or stopping them from even being executed.

The samurai landed safely on his feet after the explosion halted his attack. The samurai, seeing as the dust cloud before him was thick, knew it was unsafe to stay there. Sensing he needed to back away, the samurai began to retreat for some distance.

Taking his last step in his retreat, Nightmare suddenly dashed out of the dust cloud. Mitsurugi was glad he put distance between them; if not, Nightmare could have attacked him without the samurai evening seeing his blade coming.

Nightmare, growling and grunting as he ran at Mitsurugi, began to swing Soul Edge about his hands. Soul Edge past through each finger, human and demonic alike, and past to each hand, either by swing the sword around his back or twirling it through his fingers onto the next hand. Mitsurugi was impressed that Nightmare could do such a thing while running, but knew he had to keep his focus; this trick was meant to distract him from the coming attack.

'Time to die!' Nightmare roared as he brought Soul Edge down to attack.

The demon blade, passing behind the knight and being grabbed by his demonic hand from over his right shoulder, swung the huge sword to attack. Reading the attack just in time Mitsurugi stepped out of the way. The ground then exploded around where the blade of Soul Edge fell. Mitsurugi was no longer faze by the explosion the sword caused each time it hit the ground, and decide to take this opening to attack. Mitsurugi lifted his blade to strike, but in an instant, saw that Nightmare was not finished his attack. From where Soul Edge was in the ground, Nightmare turned his wrist on side so the blade part of Soul Edge faced Mitsurugi, and from there, lifted the blade awkwardly to the samurai.

Mitsurugi narrowly escaped the attack. His already raised blade blocked the attack, but since he was unprepared of the chain attack, Mitsurugi's own blade, upon blocking Soul Edge, was knocked back into him. The hilt of his katana struck his forehead, while a bit of his blade cut near his temple; causing a deep gash.

Mitsurugi staggered backwards until he found his ground. He shook his head slightly and felt the deep gash near his temple. The samurai could feel his warm blood was pouring down from his temple. He wiped the blood from his temple, but still felt more blood was pouring out. Mitsurugi grunted angrily at the sight of his own blood; not many people had caused him to bleed. It was mostly the blood of others that stained his skin, not his own. But still, this was no ordinary battle. Mitsurugi rubbed his blood cover fingers together, mixing his blood together before holding out his blade to Nightmare.

Nightmare watched as the samurai smeared his own blood upon his blade, and not just a thin coat of blood, but made sure he sword was completely covered. The nice sliver metallic blade now became a blood coated blade. Blood droplets dripped from the blade as the samurai then took a ready stance.

'What do you think you are doing?' Nightmare asked, staring at the samurai's blood covered sword, 'smearing you blood upon your own blade… do you think your blood is going to give your sword more power? You really are pathetic!'

'Just wait, Nightmare, you might be surprised with what I can do' Mitsurugi replied back, sounding somewhat cocky.

After hearing that, Nightmare paused and then studied the samurai's sword once again. Though Mitsurugi seemed confident that his now blood covered sword could do something, Nightmare could not see what blood upon a sword could offer him. _What is he thinking? Blood on a sword… what is he planning? His sword is not like mine, it does not offer him power or strength, and so what does he think blood upon his blade will do?_ Nightmare tired figuring it out, but he could find no reasonable conclusion to the samurai's action. Nightmare knew that Mitsurugi was a feared warrior on the battle field and had never lost to a single opponent; he was a mighty and cunning warrior. But Nightmare was not impressive but such things, and seeing the warrior now, he was nothing more than a fool wanting to die.

'Whatever plan you think you have, it will not work!' Nightmare shouted, as he lifted Soul Edge in front of him, while grasping the demon sword by both hands. 'I will overcome anything and everything!'

With that, Nightmare thrust Soul Edge within the air.

'Blood, darkness… come onto me!'  
With those words spoken, dark energy began to surge from the demon blade upon the dark knight. Nightmare moaned slightly as he felt the dark energies flowing through his already dark body. His muscle bulked and his armour seemed to change, becoming darker in colour and somewhat different in appearance. His demonic arm became slightly larger and the eyes on his arm began to glow redder.

'Ah! That's more like it' Nightmare exhaled as he lowered Soul Edge back to his side. As his hands dropped down to his side, a small burst of energy escaped from the dark knight's body, causing the ground he stood on to cave in slightly, as if under extreme pressure.

Mitsurugi saw this and exhaled unevenly. The confidents he had just a moment ago seemed to vanish from within him, as he watched Nightmare. The dark fiend, taking in Mitsurugi's bizarre decision to put blood on his blade, made sure he could somehow counter whatever it was the samurai had plan, by absorbing more dark energy into his unholy body. He increased his power to ensure he could handle anything Mitsurugi tried to throw at him. _So much power…it's incredible! This must be one of the many powers of Soul Edge; granting its wielder power beyond anyone's comprehension! It is more powerful a blade than I had thought to believe… such a blade is worthy for my hands!_

'So, Mitsurugi… are you ready for me this time?' Nightmare asked, sounding cocky, just like the samurai had been. The samurai didn't answer straight away, but now sized up his newly empowered foe. Nightmare's strength had increased, as did his power; that fact was clear, but Mitsurugi wonder if anything else, like speed or defence had changed as a result of this power.

'Let's find out!'

Mitsurugi bolted towards Nightmare, while pulling his blood covered blade to his side. Nightmare, seeing the samurai's advancement, also moved in for the kill.

Seeing as his foe too moved in to attack, Mitsurugi began to watch his foe; to study the dark knight for any weakness he could exploit. The first thing Mitsurugi looked for was if Nightmare's speed had decreased. Watching closely, the knight seemed to move normally as he always had; his speed remained the same.

The two warriors soon clashed upon each other, and Nightmare, taking the first step, made a vertical slash from over his head. The samurai saw this and dodge rolled down the knight's left side, from where the attack was coming. Before making the dodge, Mitsurugi saw Nightmare's left arm surge with spiritual energy. Though having seem this done many times by himself and other warriors, the surge of energy that flowed into the attack caused Nightmare to slow down a bit. The samurai was able to finish the roll before Nightmare even dropped his sword to the ground.

When the sword did strike the ground, the ground erupted in a fury of fire and dust as an energy blast was fired forth from Soul Edge. The energy blast was dark red, and everything and anything that got in its way or touched it, was instantly burnt or destroyed. Mitsurugi knew that if he was standing in front of any of those blasts, he would be torn apart by its power. But luckily, the super charged attacks were too slow to perform, so evading would be easy for him.

_Not good enough Nightmare!_ Mitsurugi thought, as he spun around and again charged Nightmare, this time at his back.

The dark knight, sense Mitsurugi movement, spun around while Soul Edge was still in the ground. The blade, as it was slowly lifted from the ground, caused dust to follow behind the demon sword, and small amounts of fire was seen emitting from Soul Edge. Seeing the strike coming quickly, Mitsurugi raised his blood covered sword to block, while closing his eyes tightly. Both swords impacted each other harshly, but Soul Edge, having stopped suddenly in the block, flashed Mitsurugi with fire and dust that had trailed behind the sword. The dust hurt and scratch at the samurai's flesh, while the fire brunt his clothes and scorched parts of his flesh. With his eyes closed, Mitsurugi was lucky not to get any dust of fire in his eyes, so he couldn't get blind; but it also meant he lost sight of Nightmare, and at such a close range, he was in danger.

Opening his eyes, the samurai saw their blades were still blocking each other, but he felt in his arms that the strength and hold behind Soul Edge had weakened. Staring out of the corner of his eye, Mitsurugi saw why. Nightmare, having his sword blocked, used his free right demonic arm for a hammer throw. The demonic fingers were clenched tightly as they were brought down. Not wasting time, Mitsurugi pushed off from Soul Edge to evade. Nearly falling forwards, Mitsurugi lucky evaded the knight's attack, but at the cost of tripping over some rubble.

Nightmare saw this and began to press on while the samurai was down. As his hand slammed into the ground, Nightmare then quickly grasp Soul Edge with both hands, and then leap at the ground samurai. Mitsurugi was trying to stand, but seeing as Nightmare was in flight, the samurai quickly rolled to the right to dodge the attack. Nightmare's attack missed the target, but he wasn't fazed about that. As soon as Nightmare landed and his attack hit the ground, the knight spun around quickly, while stepping over the rolling samurai, and with Soul Edge down his back, made his strike.

Soul Edge came down quickly as Nightmare bought it from over his head, but was a bit too quick because it landed just in front of the samurai as he was in roll. Having the demon sword land in front of him, Mitsurugi froze in surprise and fright at the small distance that was between him and Nightmare's sword. The blade was only inches from his face, and any closer would have been the death of him.

But taking this time, even though he was in danger, Mitsurugi stared at his prizes that nearly claimed his life. _The Sword of Heroes… my sword!_ Mitsurugi thought as he gazed upon the blade that lay inches away from his face. The samurai's eyes fell upon its odd flesh like metallic surface, and its odd eye that seemed to stare back at him. Staring closer at the sword, he noticed that the sword was broken in places. Naturally, Mitsurugi already knew what was wrong here; the sword was missing pieces of it self and was searching to be reunited with its missing parts. The fragment that lay in his belt began to vibrate at the close distance between him and Soul Edge. Sensing the fragment in Mitsurugi procession, the eye of Soul Edge, suddenly moved and fixated on the samurai's belt. Its eye saw through the belt and saw the fairly large piece Mitsurugi had. That when the eye then became fix on the samurai. Mitsurugi became puzzled, seeing as the eye moved as if it had a will of its own.

'GIVE IT BACK TO ME, MITSURUGI!' came a dark and haunted voice that echo inside the samurai's head. Mitsurugi went silent as he stared at the eye that peered back at him. He wondered where the voice had come from, but staring at the blade before him, he had the odd feeling the sword was speaking to him. Staring into the eye, Mitsurugi saw the image of the fragment he carried appear in clear focus. 'I WANT IT BACK!'

_Impossible… this can't be real! Can this sword really have the power to speak? Am I crazy or have I been knocked around too much? How could it see the fragment I carry?_

From his thoughts, Mitsurugi heard a deep seeded chuckle erupt above him. Hearing this, Mitsurugi broke off from Soul Edge and rolled quickly upon his back, to stare up at the dark knight that had Mitsurugi trapped between his legs. Nightmare loomed over him like a dark shadow with fiery eyes being the only clear light to be seen.

'It's time to die!' Nightmare told him, as the dark knight stood up straight. As Nightmare stood, he yanked Soul Edge from the ground and stood with it in his right demonic arm. Nightmare seemed to be pleased as the samurai was trapped under him. True the samurai could still move, but he would not be able to move very far or quick of that matter. Knowing this, Nightmare began to smirk behind his mouth guard before shouting to the down warrior, 'Oblivion awaits you!'

With Soul Edge in hand, Nightmare began to twirl the demon blade by rolling his wrist. The blade flies up near Nightmare's right side then, when it reaches just above his head, the blade then crosses over to the bottom left side of his unholy body, completing a sort of figure eight pattern, which he repeats over and over. The attack was more for defence or offence against a charging attacker who was coming straight at the dark knight. But Nightmare saw this attack also had a use on grounded warriors. Every time the sword passed from one side of his body to the next, the blade would hit the ground before going back up.

Mitsurugi, having little to no space to move, shifts his body out of the way as the blade falls near him. Every time he avoided the blade was a near miss. This figure eight pattern gave him only a small opening and a small time frame for him to move out of the way. Mitsurugi thought about attacking when he had the chance to, but he had no time to execute the attack when he was trying to dodge. Even if he did have the moment to strike, Nightmare was protected by heavy armour. Mitsurugi wouldn't be able to gather the require strength or speed to penetrate the armour while he was on the ground. He needed to get out, and soon.

After about five more twirls of Soul Edge, Nightmare changed his pattern. As Soul Edge swung near his right side, Nightmare grasped the blade with his left hand, and from there, swung the sword from over his head down to the warrior under him. This change gave Mitsurugi a chance to defend. Getting his sword from his side, Mitsurugi raised his blade to block; using both hands to steady his blade. Both blades again impacted each other, starting another deadlock between the warriors. This time the favour being to Nightmare as he could easily put all his weight upon his blade and a slight advantage to Mitsurugi as the solid ground prevented him from buckling or moving under Nightmare's weight.

'He-he… trapped like the common fool you are!' Nightmare mumbled as he applied more of his weight upon the locking blades. Mitsurugi grunted heavily as he tried to keep the blades at bay. The samurai's skin began to turn red as he was summoning all of his strength to push Nightmare back. His muscles began to ache and his bone felt like they were cracking, but he still pushed forwards. 'Give up already! You never had a chance, you weakling!'

'W-Whatever…' grunted Mitsurugi, as he tried holding the blades back. 'I'll…I'll only give up… when I'm good and… dead!'

'…Promises…' Nightmare whispered evilly.

Mitsurugi was confused by that, but soon saw why. Taking his weight off slightly from the deadlock, Nightmare lifted his demonic right arm above the swords. The deformed arm hovered above the swords before Nightmare clenched his huge fingers into a fist. Seeing this, Mitsurugi knew what was coming. He was trapped under Nightmare, and worst was pinned in deadlock with the knight's blade. Both his hands held his katana steady under the sheer weight of Nightmare, moving one would cause him to lose balance and eventually, cause him to drop his defence; sending both Soul Edge and his own blade into his chest.

Becoming overly frustrated, Mitsurugi bared his teeth.

'You son of a …!'

Mitsurugi's cursive words fall short as Nightmare's fist slammed into the warrior's face. The sudden impact caused the warrior to drop his guard, and as he feared, both blades fall upon his chest, cutting through the cloth that wrapped his chest and through his tough, toned skin. Mitsurugi was daze and was bordering on the brink of unconsciousness; the aching pain and crushing weight that was rushing up to his brain barely registered. He couldn't scream or yell out in pain, but merely grunted and coughed.

'Watch your tongue, you wretched human!' Nightmare growled as he suddenly pushed off from the warrior. The dazed samurai, feeling the release, push free his blade from his chest. The pain seemed to increase then as an old wound began to open up. The old wound was from that of Link, when they battled in the forest. The wound had healed nice and quickly with Link's help, but now seemed to reopen because of Nightmare. Nightmare stood over Mitsurugi, studying the wounded warrior, trying to figure out how to finish him off.

_Should I make this a quick death? Or should I make him suffer?_ Nightmare thought, as he began to weigh his options. It only took him five second before an evil smile appeared on his face. _Why should I grant him a quick death? Mitsurugi is a proud and strong warrior and it is most befitting for him to die at the hands of a stronger warrior!_ Peering down at the wounded samurai, Nightmare, with his deformed arm, grasped at the clothe that wrapped about Mitsurugi's chest and lifted the warrior to his height.

'But…I'm going to make your death more painful than you, or anyone like you, could ever imagine!' Nightmare whispered as he drew Mitsurugi closer to him. 'When I crush you, I will not only crush your body… but I'll crush your spirit as well. To defeat the body is too easy, but destroying a warrior's spirit… that is to be truly destroyed!'

In his daze state, Mitsurugi could still hear Nightmare words clearly. Repeating those words in his head, Mitsurugi refused to accept defeat. Mitsurugi, opening his eyes slowly to see that monster that held him like a rag doll, spat in the knight's face. Nightmare groaned in annoyance as he wipe the spit from his eyes and helmet. 'I'll make sure that are tormented in this life as well as the next!'

With that, Nightmare head butted Mitsurugi. Their heads collided together, and the sound of bone upon metal could be heard. Nightmare thought he might have cracked the samurai's skull, but by studying the warrior's head closely, he did nothing but bruise it. Seeing that, Nightmare laid into Mitsurugi some more. The knight gave the stunned warrior three more painful head butts. Each one caused the dazed warrior to groan in pain. Blood soon began to ooze from Mitsurugi's forehead, after having Nightmare's helmet hammered against his. Mitsurugi could feel himself losing strength with each forceful strike he took. He was becoming lifeless at once stage. All feeling seem to disappear from his body as he hung in Nightmare grasp.

But not for too much longer. Nightmare, seeing as the warrior was somewhat out of it, decided to go a bit slower on the samurai, wanting to delay death as long as he could. Nightmare reared back his demonic arm before tossing the samurai off into the rubble. Watching Mitsurugi before he disappear behind some rubble, Nightmare began cracking his head to the sides, before walking towards where Mitsurugi fall.

'Time for hide and go seek'  
.  
.

Whilst this was happening, Link tumbled slightly through the gross and mucky water he tried walking through. The muddy water was thick and cloudy, and every time Link tried to open his eyes to see, the foul water stung him. Not to mention the water was boiling hot; he felt like he was in a hot spring that was next to a lava river. He was sweating in this water. He was walking blindly in this foul, hot water with no clear direction of where to go, with nothing but the slow current drifting him along the bottom.

Link tried reaching for the other side, seeing as it was the logical thing to do, but the current kept changing his direction, as if the water itself was alive and preventing him from crossing. His arms kept reaching out for the bank, but his hands never found the other side. With no eyes to see with, Link had to trust his instinct, and so far they were leading him astray as the current kept pushing him down the river.

_This is insane!_ Link cried out in his mind as he swam/walked in the muddy water. _Where is the bank? Am I even walking towards it or am I walking down the middle of the river out of town?_ Link hoped he was heading towards the bank, but from his lack of touch with the river bank, he guessed he wasn't even walking towards it as he had thought. Link didn't know how he could miss it; the river wasn't even that big to cross… but since he could no longer see under water, it might as well be possible for him to go astray.

Link cursed himself for choosing the river as a cover for his escape from Nightmare, though it was the only thing he could think of that would provide him with an easy escape. It did however, so he was at least thankful for that, but now he had to get out and retrieve his Master Sword. This part was hard. Ever since jumping into the water, he had tried finding the other side, but the slow, yet strong current kept pushing him in the wrong direction. And since the water seemed to sting his eyes every time he opened them, he was walking blind. But something about this water put him on edge, something within the water itself.

Link could sense no hostile presents in the water, or any other life for that matter, but he sensed something else. He couldn't tell what it was. Whatever he felt had no physical presence, but he could still feel it. It gnaw at his gut and made him every nervous. _I got to get out of here, and now!_  
With that, Link began to force himself harder through the thick water. It was a slow process and very daunting, and he swore he was not getting any closer to the other side than he had before. The water, from under the surface, was difficult and draining, and he was running low on oxygen. Having no time to change tunics, Link had to dive into the water with his normal Kokiri Tunic on; time was running out.

Knowing he would need air soon, Link decided to break his cover and get some air. Stopping in the water, Link kicked off from the river's bottom to the surface. Just like walking through the water, Link found returning to the surface just as difficult. He felt heavy and restricted. He almost thought he wouldn't be able to get out of this cursive river; but lucky, he felt the foul water break away as his head emerged from the river's depths.

Breaking the river's surface, Link cleared out his lungs and filled them with air. At first, he felt unable to draw in or out any air. He didn't know what was happening until he noticed a bubble had formed where his mouth was. It was also then that he noticed that the foul water was clinging to his body. He felt like he was wearing another layer of clothes that was weighing him down. The bubble, made from the foul water that clung to him, kept growing as the air try to escape his lungs; keeping air from coming in or out. Link felt like he was about to pass out when the bubble finally popped. New air rushed into his lungs and his body felt somewhat stronger.

_Much better… now, to get out of this river and onto the other side_

Link tried to look for the other side after taking in his lungful of air, but slowly sank under the river surface. Link waited till his feet found ground before kicking back to the surface. As soon as he came up again, Link wiped what foul water cling to his face. It took him a while, but he soon had enough dank water off his face to open his eyes. Though the sight of the darkened and destroyed village was no pleasing sight, he was happy to see Nightmare was not waiting for him. But, Mitsurugi was nowhere to be seen either. Had the warrior fallen to the dark knight's hands? Had his soul been absorb like the others that had face Nightmare? Link could not tell, but he didn't know if Nightmare had left the area either; so wanting to get his Master Sword quickly, Link peered around to find where the bank was.

To his surprise, Link had drifted a bit down river. Nothing about this part of the destroyed village seemed familiar to him. The only thing that gave him a clear idea of where he was was the still standing bridge that slowly drew closer to him. Link remembered when he was on land that the only bridges left intact where the two that where at the other ends of the village. Link must have drifted down towards the town's entrance, where the river flowed out of and disappear somewhere into the forest. This would server him well in getting out of the water, but that meant he was put at a great distance from his Master Sword. Link didn't know where Nightmare was. He could be waiting somewhere in the rubble, waiting for Link to reappear so he could ambush him; or, as Link hoped, Nightmare had left the village and wonder off him search of him elsewhere. As much as he hoped that were true, he knew that Nightmare would not leave this village till he was sure Link was not there, and, if Mitsurugi was still alive, Nightmare would make sure the samurai was good as dead and then search for Link. Either way, Nightmare was still around… somewhere.

_Then I must hurry… get my Master Sword and prepare for Nightmare's next offensive._

With that, as the bridge drew near him, Link reached out and grabbed at the bridge's frame work. Unfortunately, Link automatically reached out with his left hand. His talon like fingers gripped at the wood, but they sliced through the dead wood easily, letting Link to slip into the dank water again. Falling under the water, Link spun around as best he could; and as soon as his feet touched the river's bottom, Link again kick up to the surface. Breaking the surface again, Link reached for the bridge again. This time, Link was swept under the bridge, and there was little to grab hold of. He felt himself slip back into the water, and with nothing to hold onto, and with the current pushing him further down the river, he might lose the bridge and his Master Sword.

_I can't lose this!_ Link shouted in thought, as he felt the water drag him under. Feeling the water pasting his shoulder, Link, sensing he couldn't grab a hold of the bridge in any natural means, thrust his talon fingers through the planks of wood of the bridge. Just like before, his talon finger cut through the wood like butter, and as he was being dragged along by the current, his fingers continue to slice through the wood. Link still felt himself sink continuously as he was dragged along the river's surface. He held himself above water as long as possible, cursing himself the more he fall under the water, as his finger continued to slice through the bridge's wood. Link's hope of using the bridge to get him out of the water soon faded as his eyes could see the end of the bridge past over him.

Link past by the bridge with his fingers still slicing through the wood. The water was now at his head as his fingers neared the end of the bridge. Link, seeing at this attempt was failed, began to think of new ways to get out of the river, before he floated out of the village entirely. He had begun to think of new ways to get him out of the water, when he was suddenly stopped.

Stopping suddenly caused the hyalin warrior to sink back into the water. Going below the surface, Link wonder what had cause him to stop so suddenly. Link didn't have long to think when he felt his left hand was wedge on something. He could feel his talon fingers wedge between something wooden on the bridge; maybe his fingers had gotten stuck on one of the planks, instead of slicing up the bridge. Not caring what it was, it at least stopped him moving. Using his wedged fingers as support, Link slowly hoisted himself to the surface. Link gripped his inhuman arm with his right arm and pulled himself to the surface.

Breaking through the water again, Link using his right hand, gripped onto the bridge before his talon fingers sliced free from the bridge. It was from here that Link saw what his fingers had gotten wedge on. Link's fingers had sliced through the bridge, till it had gotten stuck in one of the bridge's post that connects to the railing bar. Though he couldn't see how far deep his talon finger went into the post, it felt like he was half way in. Link smiled thankfully before removing his inhuman fingers from the post.

Using both hands, but mainly his right, Link hoisted himself from the water. He dropped upon the bridge and remained rested there for a while to gather himself. He stared out along the deck of the bridge, staring at the burning derby that lit up the other side of the river. His breathing was short and fast, but soon calmed down to being slow and steady. With his breathing under control, Link was ready to move on. He gathered his strength and posture, and slowly began to stand to his feet.

But, by doing so, Link felt more heavy and drained of life. Only getting halfway up, Link suddenly crashed down to this knees. He bit down on his lips as the pain shot through him. The pain was short lived however, so he quickly got over the pain, but he was still left with being heavy and somewhat drain of energy.

'Wow… what the heck is happening to me?' Link whispered, as he remained sitting upon his legs. He stared at his body, wondering what was causing him to feel so drained and heavy. Lifting his arms or shaking his body, Link could feel weaken in every movement he did. _Maybe… that foul water has some strange magic that is effecting now that I am out of the water…_Link thought, turning his head to the foul water that flowed below him. Looking back at the water that he had swam through, the awful smell quickly hit him. Link turned his head away quickly, almost puking if he stared at it any longer. 'What an awful smell…can't believe I swam in that!'

Feeling his stomach settle down, Link examined himself and at the foul water that clung to his skin and clothes. Just like the river itself, the water that hung on him was thick and sloppy. It was like swimming through a bog or some kind of muddy pond. The colour of the water was a match, but the smell was something else. Though the smell of the fowl water hung in the air, it also hung onto his body; causing him to again feel unwell.

_I got to get this slim off me, and now!_ Link decided, as he began to swipe the sloppy water from his clothes and skin. Doing so, Link again felt weaken by his actions. Whatever was draining him of energy continue to sap at his strength. He didn't know how far the unknown force was willing to weaken him, but Link continued to clean himself of this foul liquid that clung to him. But this actions seemed to proud more difficult than he had originally thought, as more of the sloppy water still clung to him than getting off him. There was only a small amount of the dank water that lay on the bridge before him, where most of it still remained on him. After a while, Link was so drain, that his task became to tiresome to continue. After two more swipes on his chest, Link dropped his arms lazily to his side, and tilted his head back to stare up at the clouded sky. He rested here in order to steady his breathing once more. The slightest job, even now, seemed to cause him to use more energy than normally, which caused the warrior to be exhausted. None of it made sense and he didn't even now what was causing this drain in the first place.

'I need some water…' Link suddenly whispered as he stared intently at the darken clouds above him. The clouds were dark enough to be storm clouds, and storm clouds always carried rain; strange how these didn't. 'Just trying to clean myself with my hands won't do… I need water'

Link stared at the clouds, hoping and wishing for the clouds to break out and rain, but they just remain as still and calm. The clouds swirled unnaturally and lighting was always seen spreading across the darken sky; but not a single rain drop was seen or felt. It was as if the clouds were holding back the rain, like a proud warrior who holds back his tears in battle. _I could make it rain, I have the Song of Storms! But…_Link paused in thought as he lowered his head to examine the area about him. Remembering when he first entered this world, Link recalled how the magical atmosphere was somewhat weaker here in this world than back in Hyrule. '…Almost none existence…' Link mumbled, using the exact words he used when he first entered this world. Repeating those words, the fact seemed to hit him harder than when he first entered the world.

But, as he sat there, something in his mind began to stir. The word _almost_ began to echo in his head, as if like a hint. Thinking on it, Link wonder if the little magical atmosphere that was left could be enough to make his song work. _The clouds were already overhead, so the song wouldn't need that much power to have it summon the rain_ Link thought as his eyes once again locked onto the clouds above. _This could work! But I have to be careful…_Link warned himself as he quickly lowered his head to the surroundings. Nightmare was still missing, and though Link had hoped him gone, the dark knight's evil presence was still strong; it was like Nightmare was all around him. Link shook off the possibly and thought about his plan to use the Song of Storms.

Link grabbed at his muddy tunic and pulled it open slightly. His talon fingers began to rip at the fabric, but as long as his other hand got in, then he didn't really care. His right hand did make it inside his tunic before the fabric ripped free from his left hand's grasp. Link search briefly before his right hand slid over the familiar object. His finger's felt the tiny air holes where his fingers would rest in order to play the notes that would bring his Ocarina to life.

Link brought the blue ocarina out of his tunic and held it within his hands. Staring at it, Link felt happier. Memoires flooded his mind as the countless songs echo in his mind. He remembered the trouble he had to go through to acquire both the Ocarina of Time and the songs themselves. The Song of Storm he got from the man from the Windmill in Kakariko Village. The very memory made him chuckle slightly, remembering how he made the windmill spin out of control when he played that song as a child and when he was an adult.

Link brought the ocarina to his lips, slipping the mouthpiece into position. He examined the surroundings one last time, making sure Nightmare was anywhere near him. Though he couldn't see anything well, Link took it as a good sign that Nightmare was not in the immediate area; this at least gave him time to hide if Nightmare came running. _Hope this works…_

Link closed his eyes slightly and blew gently into the mouthpiece, giving the ocarina life. No note played yet, but as Link place his finger in one of the air holes, the ocarina sang out its note. The silence was broken as the notes of the Song of Storms sang out of the ocarina. Link felt the swell of power that was summon from his ocarina surround him before dispelling as the notes died. Link eyes shot open as the song ended, watching for any signs of Nightmare. Link was sure the fiend would hear his music, he just hope the song work before Nightmare got there. Watching the surroundings on both sides of the river, Link saw nothing move. Everything was still. With his long ears twitching slightly, Link heard nothing. He couldn't hear no swordplay or the sound of clanking armour. There was nothing out there.

Link was thankful to hear that, but still remain of guard. But after a while, he suddenly grew worried. The Song of Storms had been played, but there was no rain falling down from the clouds as Link had hoped. Link had heard the thunder roar and the lighting flash, but alas, no rain fell from the heavens. Link waited a while longer with his head tilted to the sky, watching and waiting.

_Maybe one more try…_  
Link, feeling doubtful now, placed the mouthpiece back into his mouth. He surveyed the area one more time, making sure nothing was waiting to attack before playing once more. This time, Link played more loudly than before. Ignoring the danger his loud playing would make, Link played anyway. The notes echo in his ears and throughout the destroyed area, bouncing off the rubble surrounding him. _I really hope this works…_

.  
.

'What's that…music?' Nightmare asked, suddenly spinning around.

The strange notes echo in from the darkness around him, bouncing off the rubble and collapsed buildings. The dark knight spun around in each direction, trying to fix on the source of the music. The echoes were hard to place as they kept bouncing of the destruction that lay about him. Even with his dark power, locating the source was difficult, but soon he began to feel a strange power emitting somewhere off in the distance, down near the river.

As soon as he realised it was coming from near the river, Nightmare knew who it was playing the music.

'Link!' he shouted, sounding somewhat please. 'I never figured you'll be so stupid as to alert me to your presence! What are you thinking? Do you want me to find you, is that it?' Nightmare began to chuckle, as he started walking towards the river crossing. 'It looks like your going to have to wait once again, Mitsurugi; I got business to deal with it!'

'_Looks like Link is not as smart as you thought, Soul Edge! He is beckoning me to find him!_' Nightmare said to his master, in telepathic conversation with Soul Edge. The demon sword peered up at it servant in annoyance before staring off into the distance.

'DON'T BE TOO SURE ABOUT THAT NIGHTMARE' Soul Edge replied, sounding somewhat uneasy.

Hearing that, Nightmare peered down at Soul Edge, whose eye scanned the darkness they were heading into.

'_What do you mean?_'

'SOMETHING IS OFF…' Soul Edge mumbled to his servant. 'THOUGH I CAN'T DISMISS IT MIGHT BE THE DARKNESS IN HIM DRAWING US TO HIM… BUT I THINK THERE IS SOMETHING MORE TOO IT'

Nightmare stopped when he heard this. The dark knight lifted his sword to face level as they could both see it other more clearly. Soul Edge, though not having a face, expressed concern about this situation. Nightmare couldn't tell what Soul Edge was feeling or sensing, but if the dark sword that he followed felt uneasy about it, then the must be something wrong.

'_What do you think we should do then?_' Nightmare asked, seeing as the direct charge idea was a bad idea.

Before Soul Edge could give his plan of attack, a loud roar of thunder broke through the air, followed by bright clashes of lighting. The area was instantly lit up as this strange lighting surged across the sky. Both Soul Edge and Nightmare stared up at the dark clouds as they began to feel something strange move throughout the clouds. The clouds moved unnaturally as they had done before, but something new began to stir within those strange clouds.

As more lighting and thunder emitted from the clouds, the more Nightmare grew on edge. Something about the clouds frighten him; but in truth, something in the clouds made the voices of his former self echo louder.

Soul Edge felt Nightmare's sudden caution, but before he could do anything, something glittered from above. Soul Edge at first couldn't see what it was till it fell into focus.

'A RAIN DROP?'

The rain droplet sped down to the earth below, dropping directly in front of Nightmare and Soul Edge. Nightmare didn't even notice it, but Soul Edge watch the droplet till it crashed into the ground. Watching it till its final moments, Soul Edge felt power within that single droplet. The same power he felt within the music he heard just before. He didn't tell Nightmare because he was unsure of it himself. But seeing this, Soul Edge feared its power. When the droplet hit the ground, the magic in the water caused the small area it hit to regenerate. The area the droplet became lighter in colour than the rest of the dead ground around it, and even started to spout grass. Soul Edge became slightly fearful, but was quick to suck up the new life that was given to the ground.

The new life was refreshing, but its presence was disturbing. The area was dead and all life was suck into Soul Edge; nothing was left alive… but that small rain drop defied the rest of the dead land, giving life back to the dead land.

Soul Edge didn't know what to think of it, but suddenly, two more droplets fall before the demon sword. The droplets hit the ground like the other, and they too began to give life back to the dead ground. Soul Edge tried to suck the life from newly restored ground, but it suddenly began to see more and more droplets hit the ground. Seeing these few caused the demon sword to peer up at the sky like it servant, Nightmare was doing.

Staring up at the darken sky, both Nightmare and Soul Edge saw the downfall of rain pouring from the storm clouds overhead that had, until now, lay dormient. The destroyed village was now covered in a downpour of heavy rain that swept in from nowhere. The rain poured heavily from the beginning, causing the dead ground to become, at first muddy, and the solid; but this time with life restore to it. The dead ground regain its life energy that had been stolen from it by Soul Edge; even the wood that was used in the building, though dead, was given life back. The only thing that was not given life was the villagers that lay dead throughout the village. They were beyond the power of that rain, but the rain eased the wandering souls that haunted the village, allowing the souls to rest.

'THIS CAN NOT BE!' Soul Edge growled, as the rain poured over its flesh like steel. Soul Edge could feel its power begin to waver with this newly summon rain. The power that summoned this rain had the energy to cleanse this dead land of evil, and even though the source of the evil was still there, the rain kept the evil at bay. Sensing something had to be done; Soul Edge stared off to where the source of the rain was coming from. Sensing Link was there, Soul Edge turned to Nightmare to give him the order of attack… but upon looking at his servant, Soul Edge saw there was trouble. 'NO! NOT NOW!'

Nightmare crashed down to his knees, his hands lifted to his head. The dark knight was in pain as the rain brought the voices of the past back into his head. Nightmare heard his former self screaming at the dark knight, telling him his end was coming and that Soul Edge would be grounded to dust. That dark power that was in Nightmare began to falter and even started to leave him.

_Your end is here, Nightmare!_

_Thy End is coming!_

'_Silence! I'm not listening! You're finished, Siegfried, I rule this body now! Me! Not you!_'

_I pity you, damned beast! You don't even recognise your own end!_

'_Shut up!_'

_He-he… I will return_

_I will… return!_


	20. Weakened Soul

**Chapter 20**

The sky cracked with the roars of thunder, and both the sky and ground became illuminated with the lighting bolts that snaked across the storm clouds overhead. The newly summoned rain poured heavily down upon the heated, dead earth below. The earth cracked easily from each raindrop that fell from the heavens, turning the ground into a muddy soup; but at the same time, gave the earth back its stolen life energy. The dead layers of soil were quickly washed away along with the blood from the dead villagers, which slowly flowed into the fowl river.

From the bridge in which Link played the Song of Storms, the Hyalin warrior stared up at the storms clouds that poured down the summoned rain. Feeling a bit weakened, Link lifted his arms to the sky as he, and the destroyed village, was bathed in the rain. As the rain hit the muddy water that clung to his body, it started to lose it grip. Watching his arms, the fowl muddy water began to drip freely from his skin and clothes. Link felt this _new layer of skin_ peeling from his body, and with it, the draining sensation he felt eating at his remaining strength disappeared as well.

'So… it was the water that was eating at my energy' Link noted as he watched the last traces of the muddy water washed clean from his body. As the last bit of the evil water was washed away from his body, Link felt strong again. He stood up a bit sluggishly; wobbly and unstable at first, but soon found his strength.

Finally standing, Link inhaled deeply and exhaled just the same. His movements no longer caused him to waste as much energy now that the fowl water was gone from his body. After exhaling though, Link began to yawn, as if he was in need of a long sleep. In truth, he hadn't slept since he awoke from the inn at the port town, when he had first arrived here in Japan. Link remembered his piece of Soul Edge striking at him with its evil, and then, waking up in the inn where he was told that a samurai had brought him in and asked the staff to take care of him. Heeding this, Link followed his piece to track down the samurai; and when both warriors met, they fought. After that battle, Link was again thrust into battle against the dark knight himself. He was given no time to rest, and with all that had happen today, he had lost all track of time. He wasn't even sure if it was still day or night for that matter. The storm clouds that Soul Edge summoned covered the sky for miles, causing the once blue, clear sky to disappear. The storm clouds not only hid the sky, but caused the village to descend into darkness; a darkness that began to drain the life from anything caught in it.

_Feeding it to Soul Edge no doubt_

Finishing his yawn, Link drew his arms back to his side. The yawn made him realise that he was very tired and worn out, and that if he didn't sleep soon willing, his body could collapse on its own. Link would welcome a long earn rest, but the situation he was in would not offer him a peaceful rest as long as Nightmare was still lurking around. He was lucky Nightmare had not found him yet, and decided to keep it that way for as long as possible.

_Time for me to get my Master Sword back!_ Link thought, as he forced his body to move. Link turned towards the right side of the riverbank and walked off the bridge he had pulled himself onto.

Stepping onto this side of the river, Link felt himself sink slightly. Peering down at the ground he now stood on, he felt and saw himself sink… but only for a bit. Examining the ground closely, he found that the soil on top had turned muddy, but the soil underneath this mud was still firm and strong. Having made a couple of dodge rolls on the ground when Nightmare was fighting him, Link had felt the ground give way easily, as if it was hallow or something. But with the rain now pouring down, the dead layer of soil that had lost its energy was being washed away.

_The curse that haunted this village is being lifted! The lost energy is being returned… Ha! Take that Soul Edge!_ Link thought happily as he stared around at the destroyed village. The darkness that shrouded the village slowly lifted as the rain pour down from the clouds, taking the curse that Soul Edge placed upon the village with it. Link, with a bright smile upon his face, could feel the dark curse dissipating from the area. Brighten his smile further, a wandering soul that linger forth from the rubble, began to shimmer brightly before slowly disappearing from his view and from this world. This was only the first he saw, and as he looked around, the many shimmering souls that haunted this village slowly began to disappear. The rain that Link summoned not only cleansed the curse from this land, but healed the souls of those who had fallen under Nightmare's evil blade.

Watching the souls in their last minute of their existence, Link bowed slightly in respect to the dead. In response to his courtesy, the souls, instead of vanishing to their final resting place, hovered to where Link was bowing. They hovered above his head and, acting like the fairies back in his home world, began to sprinkle healing magic upon the beaten warrior. Link at first didn't notice their act, but as soon as he felt a slight tingle in his deform arm, Link saw the countless souls swarm around him, giving what little healing power they could offer him. Link could count maybe fifty or so souls swarming him. He was pleased that they were healing him, but so many souls amassed in one area was sure to be a big give away to his location, if Nightmare decide to find out what the souls where doing. Being cautious, Link watched his surroundings very thoroughly, looking for the slightest of movements; but with the souls blocking his view as they tried to heal him, Link couldn't see a thing, and slowly gave up till the souls were gone.

But, as he watched, he saw that was not going to be anytime soon. There were still plenty of souls still lingering about him, waiting in line to heal the warrior. Link felt his body was already healed back to perfection, but the souls still lingered, giving their healing aid to him. Watching these souls while they healed him, Link saw that the souls took it in turn to restore Link's body, in which a soul would circle a wounded or hurt part of Link's body and attempt to heal it. After only six more souls, Link felt restored in both health and magical powers; but the souls still lingered about him. Wondering what was still left to be healed, Link felt that same tingle in his arm. Link lifted his inhuman arm to his face in order to figure out why his arm was tingling so, but in doing so, he now understood why the souls where still healing him.

'They're healing my arm, not my body' Link whispered as the souls began to swarm about his inhuman arm. The souls, not taking it in turns as they did before, swarmed about the disfigure arm of Link, in order to try and heal it quickly. The tingling sensation grew more, till it almost felt painful. Link bared the pain easily enough as he began to contemplate his next move. _Nightmare is still out there Link, and you are without a weapon to defend yourself…_ came a quick reminder from his thoughts. With that, Link quickly surveyed this side of the river bank.

From where he had jump into the fowl water, his Master Sword lay just across from that point; but since he had drifted downstream, Link had lost sight of his Master Sword, and now, with his summoned rain cleansing the darkness for the village, his sword's strong pure aura no longer stood out to him. When the darkness was still lingering, Link could sense his sword easily, but now the darkness was being cleansed, the sword was no longer standing out as it was before.

_Find it now Link! Move while you still have a trail to follow!_

With that, Link bolted upstream, back towards where Nightmare and Mitsurugi had, or, are still doing battle.

As Link followed his Master Sword's pure aura while the darkness still lingered, Link felt the souls that still attempted to heal his arm, followed closely behind him. Link knew that the souls would give him away if Nightmare was to spot them from a distance, but also, in the back of his mind, saw them as insurance in battle. With that in mind, Link smiled slightly. He knew they were once living people, and using them as a healing aid would be wrong… but he couldn't help but think that they may prove useful later on.  
.  
.

'It's raining?' Mitsurugi mumbled from his confined hiding place. The samurai stared out of an opening between the rubble that allowed a clear view of the area before him, as the rain began to pour down. The samurai watched from this small hiding spot, waiting for his foe to come looking for him… but Nightmare never did. The dark knight made no movement in his direction, and as far as he knew, Nightmare wasn't even near him. The samurai was not about to unconcealed himself just to go look for his missing foe; he wasn't that careless. He planned to wait. But, with the rain now pouring down, Mitsurugi's line of vision became blurred; if anything was going to be seen, it would need to walk directly past the rubble where the samurai lay in wait for him to see it.

'Curse this rain!' Mitsurugi cursed under his breath as he drew back from the small opening. 'My idea of a surprise attack is ruin now… ha, figures' the samurai sighed heavily as he sank his head into his chest. _Was I really expecting it to work?_ He asked himself. Asking that question, Mitsurugi chuckle slightly before lifting his head back against the crumbled wall. _Of course it wouldn't! This is an amateur's move…Nightmare would see right through it. Get your head in the game Mitsurugi! This is your chance to win and become the greatest! Prove you can do this! The Demon Mitsurugi is going to be victorious!_

With that, Mitsurugi nodded as he stood up from his hiding place. As he stood, he pushed off the destroyed crate that covered the entrance to his hideout. The crate tumbled slightly, but made no loud noise to alert Nightmare of the samurai's presence. With the crate now gone, the rain fell freely into the hideout and upon the now emerging samurai. Mitsurugi's frizzy hair that stood up out of the ponytail began to fall flat as the rain soaked into the samurai's hair. His whole outfit was getting soaked as he began to survey the area. It didn't faze him, nor did he care; he just examined his surroundings thoroughly. He was used to such crappy conditions on the battlefield, this was no exception.

Being like a turtle that is cautious about coming out of his shell, Mitsurugi hid most of his body in the hideout, before leaping from his confine space into the open. The area was clear of life; which, in Mitsurugi experience, was a bad thing. Nightmare was nowhere to be seen, and by studying the area closely from what was left untouched by the rain, he had not travelled anywhere near where Mitsurugi was waiting. This caused the samurai to again curse at his own dismay, but he soon calm down. The hunt was still on for his prize, that objective had not changed. _This slight unexpected mishap only makes the game more exciting… I wouldn't want this glorious event to be over so quickly, now do I?_

With that, Mitsurugi grasped his sheath katana and bolted further into the destroyed village. His eyes quickly scanning the rubble that past him as he searched for traces of the dark knight. The samurai was done waiting for Nightmare; if he was going to calm his prize and title, he was going to find it and take it by force…naturally of course.  
.  
.

Speeding along the river bank, with his boots sinking with every step he took, Link ran upstream towards where his Master Sword lay. The only problem was he had no clear indication of where is Master Sword was. When he was standing before Nightmare and Mitsurugi, Link had only to look over his shoulder and see his sword's soft glow. But since jumping into the river and drifting a bit downstream, he lost sight of it.

Link's head kept turning from side to side as his eyes scanned the wreckage about him, looking for something familiar that would help him find his way to his Master Sword. The darkness in the village was clearing faster than Link had expected, and his Master Sword aura was becoming less noticeable. Its aura was felt strong in the darkness, but now that the darkness was being lifted, there was nothing left to make the Master Sword react anymore. The Master Sword's trail was disappearing at an incredible rate, and Link felt he was nowhere near his fable sword. With his Master Sword's aura slowly fading, Link hoped finding something familiar would help in his search; however, his attempt to find anything familiar was turning up short. With the rain now pouring down and washing everything away, nothing to him was familiar. The rain moved and shifted everything out of place, making this place totally new to the Hyalin warrior.

Link soon came to a stop as his search for his Master Sword was proving more difficult than he had hoped. Having stopped, Link took the time to recover his breath. Running in the mud was not an easy thing. Link felt the mud was weighing him down as he tried to run; just like if he was wearing the iron boots. His legs ached and his muscles burned from trying to run so hard. Looking down at his leather boots, Link saw that most of his boots were covered in mud; only a small part of the top of the boots were untouched on both boots. Seeing this caused him to sigh heavily. It was all he could do. He wished he could clean them, but he knew there was no point; they would only get dirty again.

Still, he had to keep going. Even with his boots weighing him down, he had to move forward, he had to find his Master Sword.

**Clank… Clank**

Having only lifted his right foot from the mud, Link's ears began to twitch as a soft, familiar sound echoed in his ears. The sound was very faint, but he just heard it over the sound of the rain. At first he could not place the sound exactly, but as he waited and listened closely, he came to recognise it. It was the sound of metal clashing against metal.

_It sounds like a…sword battle… could it be Nightmare and Mitsurugi?_ Link asked, as he became still._ The sound is sort of unclear, but I am sure of it…It sounds like a sword battle! Or at least I hope it does…_ Link assumed as he listened closely to the sound of battle. The sound was definitely that of metal hitting metal, that much was clear to him. As he listened more closely, trying to blur out the sound of the rain, Link tried to see if he could pinpoint where the sound was coming from. He didn't want to go rushing into the battlefield, so he decide to, if he could find where the sound was coming from, avoid them at all cost.

Focusing his ears to this sound, Link slowly jerked his head in all directions, to see where the sound was heard the loudest. But by doing this, Link felt strange. His ears kept twitching as the sound grew louder, but Link could not place the source of it. Even by moving his head around, he could not see where or what was making that sound. As he listened more, the sound was definitely getting closer. _The battle is drawing near… but from where are they coming from!_ Thinking this, Link surveyed the wreckage to his side. If Mitsurugi and Nightmare were indeed in battle, and that they were drawing closer, they would most likely behind the destroyed building to his right.

Staring at the fallen buildings to his right, Link eyed each wrecked building for any movement or sign of falling derby that could signal where the two combatants were. But as he stared, he grew more frightful as he saw no movement or falling derby. The sounds grew closer, but he saw no signs of its source. His ears twitched more as the sound was drawing ever so near. Link felt that whatever made the sound was nearly upon him, yet he was still blind to where it was coming from.

'This is ridicules!' Link growled as he began to back away. 'I hear them… but I cannot see them!' Link's heart was beating faster and faster as the sound of battle was drawing closer to him. The sound of clashing metal was ever so loud, that he now could hear the combatants' heavy breathing alongside it. The faint exhaling of air was deep and heavy, and sounded mostly like an angry growl. Link quickly matched this deep, heavy breathing to be Nightmare's. _So Nightmare is closest… that means, in a second I should hear Mitsurugi's…_

But as he listened to the ever growing sound, Link was not able to pick up any sound of the samurai. This made the Hyalin warrior so confused. He could hear the sound of their blades clashing, he could clearly hear them approaching him, and he could even hear Nightmare's heavy breathing; yet he could not hear Mitsurugi's. Hearing this, Link couldn't help but be a bit fearful for the samurai. It was unconfirmed if anything had happen to Mitsurugi, but Link still felt something bad had happened.

All of sudden, while Link was still listening to the sound that approached him; Link's left arm began to jerk and twitch uncontrollably. Feeling this, Link lifted his deform arm to see what was wrong; but as he did, the inhuman arm lunged itself at him. Link was surprised and frightened, but was quick in sieging his inhuman arm with his right hand. Having quickly stopped his inhuman arm, Link saw the sharp talons of his inhuman hand were mere inches from his face. The sharp talons like fingers reached out to him, desiring to slash at his face. Having sieging his arm, he felt his whole left arm trying to draw closer to his body, as to allow the talons to do what they desired. Link forced his inhuman arm away from his face, but found the arm was resiting him. It wanted to attack him.

_What the hell…! My arm… I have no control over my arm!_ Link shouted in his mind as his left arm no longer responded to his will. The inhuman arm tried to draw closer to him as he pushed it away. It had a will of its own… a will that wanted its current master dead. Link was able to push his arm down to his hip, but that where it pushed back. When getting it to his hip, the inhuman arm pushed harder. It forced itself back towards Link's face. Link's whole body began to sweet as he used all his strength to keep his arm at bay. As his arms were in deadlock, Link was able to study is inhuman arm more closely. That when he saw it. The eyes on his left arm were glowing brightly. The fires within those eyes were strong and wild, just like Soul Edge.

_This can be! The only time these eyes fired up like that was when Soul Edge was close by! Oh no…_

From holding back his arm, Link quickly stared around the area. If what he thought was true, then Nightmare would be approaching. Link ears twitch wildly as the sound of clashing metal and Nightmare's heavying could be heard clearly. Staring at the darkness that blurred his vision, as did the rain that poured down; Link could not see anything or anyone near by. But his ears still warned him of the lurking danger that approached.

His deform arm fought back against Link's hold and pressed forwards. Link's lowered guard caused the evil arm to move closer towards him. Its will to harm Link was growing stronger, as was the arm's strength.

Holding and pushing his evil arm back, Link began to hear a whisper. The whisper came from the shadows and silenced the sounds of the world. The whisper was soft and, at first, humble. Link knew this was Soul Edge's trick; the whole area was muted as to allow him to hear its dark voice speak, just like the other times he had heard it before. But something was different. The feeling he was getting from this whisper was not that of Soul Edge, but something new.

The voice was indirect and spoke nothing but riddles to him. Link tried to understand the voice, but it was weak and soft, as if had no strength to speak to him. Link tried to listen more, but it made no sense to him. It just mumbled things that Link could not understand. Seeing as this new whisper had nothing to offer him or tell him, Link returned his focus back to his inhuman arm. As he did, the unknown voice seemed to sense that Link was ignoring it; therefore, the voice gave out an inhuman growl. Hearing the growl, an image flashed with Link's mind that caused him to be still. The image appeared in his mind as nothing but a black figure with glowing red eyes. Link could see not a single bit of detail of this figure; only its eyes stood out to him. The image in his head began to flicker, fade and slowly dissipated; but it somehow fought to stay in his mind. Link could sense that this unknown figure was the source of the whisper, and that it was running low on energy, explaining why it couldn't hold the image of itself in Link's mind.

Before the image vanished from his mind, it spoke one word to him. One word he understood amongst the other mumbled words.

…_Chaos…_

With that, the image vanished from his mind, as did the dark whisper it cast. The silence disappeared, and like slowly regaining his hearing, the sounds of the world came flooding back to him. Hearing the world again, Link sighed peacefully.

From sighing peacefully, his inhuman arm suddenly gave out. The resistance his left arm held up suddenly drop. The arm no longer fought back against Link, and all of a sudden went numb. Link, who was still pressing down on his left arm, stumbled forwards as his arm offered no resistance. Link stumbled slightly but soon found his balance. Link, feeling cautious and uneasy about his left arm, held it tightly within his right hand. He didn't know if he fully had control over his arm anymore, and even though it was his own arm, he couldn't trust it. _If it tries that again… how would I stop myself?_

Link began to wonder on what he should do about his arm. It was no longer responding to him, and it trying to kill him, clearly showed it had a will of its own. Link knew that this journey would put him in grave danger, he just didn't realise how deep he was in. Link sighed heavily again before study his hostile arm. The arm lay motionless and still. He felt feeling had return to the arm, as did his will to control it. He willed each finger to move, and they did. Seeing that made him feel better, but he was still on guard; he still wasn't sure if his arm was under his control or not. After examining the demon arm a bit more, Link found that the eyes on his arm were closed. They weren't open anymore. Link rolled his left arm about, while still holding it, to make sure. It was true; all the eyes on his demonic arm were closed shut. Now seeing this, Link was able to let go of his arm. He sensed the arm was his for now, and that if the eyes were to open again, his arm would be hostile. For the moment, it remained a sleeper.

**CLANK… CLANK**

The sound of clanking metal echoed heavily in Link's ears. Link had ignored the sound to figure out his arm, but now that his arm was his again, his ears reminded him of the danger he was in. Spinning around to the direction he had come running from beforehand, Link saw, with a fright, the source of the sound.

It was not the sound of clashing swords that Link had heard, but the clanking of armour as the fiend that wore it walked towards its prey.

The dark fiend emerged from the darkness and the rain, dragging his beloved Soul Edge in the mud behind him. Nightmare's heavy breathing grew louder and more rage filled as his eyes focused upon the Hyalin warrior before him. His blue armour dripped heavily with rain, and his boots covered in thick mud like Link's. Watching Nightmare approach him in a slow manner, Link saw something strange about the dark knight; something that Link wasn't expecting to happen.

From Nightmare's unholy armour that covered his demon body, steam began to rise from within the armour. Link saw it as clear as day; the steam was coming from within Nightmare's armour. Examining more closely, Link saw dark energy surging about the dark armour Nightmare wore. While this, at first, made Link think that Nightmare had powered up his strength, he sensed that the dark energy was surging across the armour for a different reason. He stared closely and as hard as he could to get an answer, but as Nightmare drew near, Link knew he had to be ready.

After a few more steps, Nightmare came to a halt. He dragged Soul Edge from behind him and then stabbed the demon sword into the ground beside him; the sword's tip disappearing into the mud. Link now, having Nightmare closer to him, saw more to the armour then what he did when he was afar. Link almost gasped in shock at what he saw. The armour Nightmare was wearing was rusted in places. The rain somehow began to deteriorate the strong unholy armour that protected Nightmare's body. As he stared more intently he saw that each rain drop, as soon as it hit the armour, began to decay the metal. The armour's colour turned to rust and the metal grew thinner. Link watched as each rain drop turned the once dark blue suit of armour into a rusted tin can. Link almost exploded with joy at this mere sight, but knew that something else was at work here. Looking again, Link saw some more dark energy surging across the fiend's armour, mostly on parts that had not rusted yet; and saw that the dark energy was repairing the rusted armour back to its original state. It was a fight to keep the armour he was wearing in a strong condition.

_The rain is hurting him!_ Link thought happily as he stared at Nightmare's pain and angry face. _The rain is not only cleaning the curse of Soul Edge from this land, but is also hurting Nightmare and Soul Edge! Oh… thank the goddesses!_ With that in his mind, Link slowly stood more firmly before the weakened dark knight. Nightmare's hurt and weaken appearance caused Link to no longer fear him as he once had. The knight was no longer able to strike fear into people's heart in his current state. He was nothing but a man in a rusted suit with a demon blade at his side.

Seeing Link stand before him so boldly and without hesitation, Nightmare knew that his dark presence was weakening. The fear he could strike into a warrior's heart was now losing it hold, and with it, some of his power. Feeding off the fear and the darkness within a person's heart away gave Nightmare the advantage; but now that edge was dwindling before his very eyes. Now that Link stood without fear in his heart, Nightmare growled even deeper in his anguished state.

'D-don't get c-cocky…Link!' Nightmare muttered out, as he staggers towards the Hyalin warrior with Soul Edge pointing at his foe. 'I may be hurt… but I am far from being weak!' with those words, Nightmare leaped at Link with a side swipe, beginning from his right hip to his left shoulder.

Link evaded the attack, but just nearly. Seeing as he missed his target, Nightmare turned his wrist slightly and from his left shoulder tried for a vertical attack. The attack was quickly chained together with Nightmare's first attack that Link couldn't dodge. But luckily, having his Mirror Shield equipped, Link, on an automatic reflex, blocked the attack. Soul Edge crashed into the Mirror Shield with such force for a combo attack that it knocked Link to the ground; but also, as Soul Edge hit the Mirror Shield, the Mirror Shield bounced back some of Nightmare's force unto himself.

It felt like a sudden burst of wind had suddenly struck back at Nightmare as his sword hit Link's shield. The force was so strong, and Nightmare's armour was so weaken, that Nightmare felt himself being cut, but only slightly. Nightmare stumble back slightly and check for wounds, but found no new cuts on his armour. Nightmare didn't know what to think, but quickly returned to his goal.

Link, having fallen down after blocking Nightmare, was quick to get to his feet. He flipped from his back unto his feet and quickly stood to avoid or block Nightmare's coming attack.

'Try dodging this one!' Nightmare growled, as he again charged Link. This time, Nightmare began to spin Soul Edge around his hands, round his back, and then back into his hands, as he charged. Link watched intently the sword and Nightmare's hands, to see if he could find a pattern. As the knight charged him, Link shifted backwards to help in his evasion of Nightmare's attack.

'HA!'

Nightmare grasped Soul Edge with both hands as it rolled off his armoured back. He gripped the blade as it was about to fall off his back, and, with his hands firmly on Soul Edge's hilt, brought it over his head and down towards Link. The sword fell quickly towards Link and it look like Nightmare had caught Link off guard with his plan. But, before Soul Edge had even past Nightmare's head, Link had already performed an evasive move. Link had seen the attack coming, and made his move, after following Nightmare's hands and Soul Edge closely. Link, knowing the Nightmare's choice of attack, was quick to perform a back flip to dodge the attack while putting space between him and the dark knight. Link knew it was risky to perform a back flip, since it left him open; but timing it right, and knowing Nightmare had put too much force into the attack to stop it, Link knew his choice was not wasted.

Soul Edge flew in front of Nightmare and crashed into the ground, but without hitting its target.

Once his feet touch the ground after his back flip, Link was quick to charge Nightmare. He charged the dark knight without a weapon and without a real clear plan of what he was doing. Link knew his best chance to survive against Nightmare was to defend and avoid, but with Nightmare in a weaken state, he wanted to try something; anything to gain the upper hand. Link only took five steps before he was before the dark knight's harden face. Nightmare was baffled to see Link charge at him. No one ever charged him before, especially without a weapon.

Having neared his opponent, Link did the only thing that he could do without a weapon. Taking his last step, Link bounced into the air. But as he bounced into the air, Link made a twirl as his feet left the ground. Getting to the right height, Link quickly outstretched his right leg in mid turn before it made contact with the fiend's armoured face. A large amount of pain shot up Link's leg; his muscles screamed wildly, his bones nearly breaking and his flesh almost ripped open as Link's foot slammed into Nightmare's helmet.

Link had counted on this choice of attack to hurt, but he didn't realise how painful it would really be. As Link's attack finished through, Nightmare, who had taken the full force of the surprise attack, was sent stumbling into a burnt up, barely standing building to his right. Nightmare broke through an already weaken wall and, that wall being the only support left on that building, caused it to cave in on him as he stumbled to the ground.  
.  
.

_What was that?_ Mitsurugi wondered as he came to a halt.

As the samurai was running, a loud rumble echoed over the rain and his pounding feet. Hearing this, he stopped at once. The sound was a little blurred out by the rainfall, but it sounded something like thunder or a crushing building. Mitsurugi couldn't figure out which, but knew it was something good.

His search for Nightmare hadn't gone too well. He had searched everywhere for Nightmare, but had not found the dark knight. The samurai had found tracks belonging to Nightmare, but with the rain, the tracks didn't last long. That is where he had to again search blindly for Nightmare. With no tracks to aid him now, Mitsurugi was at a lost for clues, and now relied on dumb luck to find him. But, now that this sound had reached his ears, he was certain, without a doubt that Nightmare was there.

The samurai keyed his ears and eyes on the direction of the sound, and with an eager glint in his eyes, bolted off towards the river bank.

_That fowl beast must have double back!_ Mitsurugi thought, as he ran with rain splashing his face. _Gone back to the river to find Link I guess. What is so important about that kid? Nightmare couldn't be interested in fighting him; he's hardly a worthy opponent. Maybe that it…Nightmare is looking for souls, so he going after Link because he is an easy target! Hmm…but why settle for a weaker soul when he could fight for mine! A raging soul filled with pride and power!_

As he thought that, he had the sudden urge to prove it. A pile of rubble soon appeared from the horizon to bar the samurai's path. Seeing this as the perfect chance to prove his strength, Mitsurugi drew his katana, and with a quick slice, blew the wreckage away. He didn't even stop to perform the attack; he just kept running. He charged the wreckage and then leaped straight at it, swinging his blade and blowing the rubble to pieces.

Mitsurugi landed with ease and then continued to run; sheathing his katana back in its case. Though it wasn't anything big, it made him feel better.

_That is the power of my soul, Nightmare! If you want a powerful soul, then face me!  
.  
._

Seeing the building crumble as Nightmare disappear beneath it, Link smiled while he waited to land.

Only having a slipt second to enjoy this sight, Link suddenly screamed out in pain as he landed. His attacking foot was in so much pain from hitting Nightmare's face that it went numb up to the knee. As he landed on the muddy ground, his left leg found landing easy, while his right leg, upon landing, collapsed. Link stumbled shortly and then fell backwards into the mud. It was a quick fall, with a padded, muddy landing. It didn't hurt landing in the mud, but it did annoy him now that he was covered in mud, from his boots all the way up to his head. Link mumbled words of hate under his breath as he sat up slowly and from there, continued to stand. As he stood, he took one look at his mud covered clothes, and with a harden face, began swiping the mud from his body.

As Link began to clean the mud from his body, his ears began to twitch once again. Link lifted his eyes from his mud covered body to the newly destroyed building. The wreckage was beginning to move, and small pieces of rubble began to tumble away from the mass wreck. Link could hear, from under the rubble, the dark fiend's deep seeded hate and anger towards the Hyalin warrior. Nightmare was easily annoyed, and if pushed further and harder, he would become totally enrage. Link, now, was the target of his rage. Though a warrior loses a bit of focus when in rage, their strength and power increase dramatically. Nightmare was already powerful, but now, that power and bloodlust could double.

The wreckage began to break away quickly as Nightmare broke free from his temporary confines. As he broke through the rubble, the wreckage that had held him down was suddenly blown away. Debris was chucked into the air, which quickly disappeared into from view, while some of the debris disappeared beneath the mud.

'Ah… that's much better!' Nightmare said as he walked freely from the crumbled building.

As Nightmare stood before Link again, Link saw that, while under the crumble building, Nightmare's armour had fully regenerated. But now, being back in the rain, the knight's armour was once again beginning to rust; and steam was also seen lifting from the knight's unholy skin. Nightmare was again under attack from the cleansing rain; though this time, he didn't seem to care.

Nightmare, staring at Link quickly, began to advance towards the warrior. He didn't bolt or run, but just walked towards Link in his normal walking pace. In response to Nightmare's advance, Link began to back away. He wanted to attack, but he had nothing to attack with. If he attacked just by using his body like he did before, he was risking more damage and pain. What he needed was a weapon; what he needed was his Master Sword.

'I must admit Link, that I was surprise with that attack of yours…' Nightmare said, sounding almost pleased with Link's action. Link didn't know whether or not he was meant to offer up a reply to that, but remain quiet as he backed away from Nightmare. 'Not many men would dare come at me without a weapon, but then again, your not like the others I have fought… you different; special even. Soul Edge sensed that about you…' with that said, Nightmare peered at Soul Edge that remained by his side. The demon sword surged with the same dark energy that also surged around his unholy armour. The sword was trying to restore itself and its voice had gone quiet for a while; allowing Nightmare to make his own decision without Soul Edge giving him an order.

Link, peering at Soul Edge like Nightmare was doing, noticed that Soul Edge had closed its eye. It was like the eyes on his arm; Soul Edge was sleeping. Link also began to feel that Soul Edge was gathering the remaining darkness into itself, in order to maintain and restore itself while the rain fell. It slept while it rained, leaving everything up to it's servant, Nightmare. But, something bothered him about this. If Soul Edge slept to maintain its power and health, wouldn't Nightmare have taken Soul Edge away from his spot; away from the rain, in order for Soul Edge to restore itself more easily? Link wondered this, but knew he wouldn't find out why.

'It's funny though…' Nightmare continued, lifting his gaze back to Link. 'I've heard Soul Edge's voice echoing within my mind for so long… this is the first time that my mind has fallen silent… and that I can hear my own voice within my own head!'

Link suddenly paused. Listening to Nightmare's words, Link felt a change in the fiend's tone of voice. His voice weakened slightly and it no longer carried a heavy, deep growl. Instead, Nightmare began to sound more polite and gentler than he had before. It was like Nightmare wasn't himself anymore; like he had suddenly changed.

Nightmare, watching Link and seeing the warrior suddenly stop, halted his advance as well. The two warriors then stood before each other in an awkward moment of silence. Link, with a baffled look on his face, replayed what Nightmare had just said; while Nightmare did nothing but stare at him.

_What's going here? Is he playing with me or something…is this even Nightmare?_ This was one of many thoughts that quickly raced around Link's mind as he replayed Nightmare words over in his head. Nightmare's voice, at one stage, sounded tough and evil, but then gradually became softer and gentler, till he almost sounded humble and …good. But this was not the only thing to bother him, for right now, as he stared at Nightmare, he felt something change. Link didn't know how to explain it, but something in Nightmare had suddenly changed. Link couldn't begin to understand what he felt, but staring more closely at the knight he saw something was different. Nightmare's eyes had lost their fiery, dark glow, and became a soft, gentle blue. Seeing this change, Link was certain that the man who stood before him was not Nightmare.

'I take it you finally figure me out then, haven't you? Hard as it is to see past the armour, you feel something else behind this dark shadow of a body'

'You… your not… Nightmare I mean… who are you?'

'Someone who wishes to be rid of this damn cursed blade!' came Nightmare's cryptic reply. 'Someone who has slept for many years, and who as only just awoken from within his own body… I think you know already, who I am'

Link didn't even need to think about it anymore; the words Nightmare had just spoken already reminded Link of the answer. Remembering his battle with the dread pirate, Cervantes, Link recalled how Cervantes told of a knight who came and took one of the Soul Edge from the pirate's corpse. A knight who had gone by another name before falling under Soul Edge's evil and taking up the name, Nightmare.

Staring deeper into those blue eyes that glow from within the shadows of the visor, Link knew, though he hesitated, who it was.

'You're… Siegfried' mumbled Link, not fully believing what was taking place.

The knight nodded his head softly and, though Link couldn't see it, smiled at the Hyalin warrior.

'Yes… I am Siegfried'


	21. Divine guidance

**Chapter 21**

'Yes… I am Siegfried'

Link stood before the dark knight, but it was not Nightmare who he was addressing. From what Link could gather, he was apparently talking to the original owner of the now cursed body; the soul who had slept while Nightmare took control.

Link still wasn't sure he believed what was happening. Nightmare was use to tricking people; this could be just one of his plans to gain Link's trust, before running him through. Link couldn't shake off the feeling that this was just some ploy to lure him closer. With no weapon to attack or to protect him, getting closer to this knight, if indeed it proved to be Nightmare, may prove fatal. Not wanting to find out if he was right or not, Link decided to keep his distance.

Seeing Link hesitate before him, Siegfried sighed heavily.

'You do not trust me, do you?' he asked.

Hearing Siegfried, Link didn't know his awkwardness was so apparent.

'It's alright…' Siegfried mumbled, turning his head off to the side to stare at the destruction that his very hands had caused. The village laid in ruin after Nightmare's destructive wake. Buildings no longer stood and the villagers no longer drew breathe; this village was dead.

_Not again!_ Siegfried thought, as he drew closer to the riverbank. Though the rain made seeing difficult, Siegfried could still see the devastation. A cold wind blew against the rain and swept past both Link and the still knight. Link shivered from the wind, but Siegfried just sighed. He felt and heard the villagers' screams echo along the wind. The screams resounded in his head and would forever plague his mind, along with the guilt he had buried within his restless soul._ Every time Soul Edge! You haunt my dreams with images of death and pain, and when I do finally regain control, I see this! The dreams I see were not dreams at all, but were the result of your's and Nightmare's rampage! I dare not sleep for what I fear I might do… but try as I might, I wake still to the sight of the dead you and Nightmare have left. When will this all end?_

With those heavy words in his mind, Siegfried crumbled to his knees. As he fell upon his knees, Soul Edge slid from the knight's human hand and lay still and lifeless beside him. Siegfried then lowered his head within his chest and began mumbling some words. Link heard these words clearly, and by the sounds of the words and the tone used by Siegfried, it sounded like a pray. Link watched silently and remained still. Though he could not see the knight's face behind the helmet, Link could feel a heavy, depressed atmosphere around the kneeling knight. Merely watching the knight in silence, Link felt his hesitation and awkwardness disperse from within. It was clear to him now that the knight before him was not Nightmare. Nightmare wouldn't lower himself this far to lure Link in or have such a sorrowful aura surround him. Nightmare wasn't human; he wouldn't even know how to express sorrow, or any other human emotion.

Link, taking this moment of silence, lifted his demonic arm that was still being swarmed by the villagers' souls, and began to whisper a pray of his own in his native language. The two remain still while whispering their own pray. Link's pray was for those who had died there in the village, while Siegfried's prayed for himself. The knight prayed for answers, for a resolution to his cursed life. To end the nightmares of his troubled and haunted past, so he could save what little is left of his future.

Siegfried ended his pray and sighed heavily as he lent back on his legs. He lifted his head up to the sky and allowed the rain to pour into the armour. Siegfried felt the cleansing power within the rain, and though his evil body ached with pain because of the rain's cleansing power, he welcomed it gladly with open arms. While in this position, Siegfried overhead Link's whispering. The knight lowered his arms and stared over to where Link was standing. The Hyalin warrior stood with his head bowed, whispering words the knight couldn't place, while his left arm remain at his chest.

Siegfried was quickly drawn to the sight of the countless souls swarming about Link's arm. He started wondering why the souls were behaving in such a strange manner, when his eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of Link's left arm. Seeing Link's deformed arm amongst the swarming souls, Siegfried became shock and terrified, but after a while, he calm down and sighed in defeat. The arm was a surprise at first, but was all too familiar a sight to Siegfried.

Seeing the arm reminded Siegfried of when his right arm began to turn. He couldn't place when the transformation occurred, but remembered his arm itched and ache all the time. Back then, he experience frequent blackouts. They usually occurred before Siegfried began to battle. He remembered getting into a ready stance and holding Soul Edge within his hands, before he blackout. When he regained consciousness, he would be standing in the aftermath of the battle. Siegfried tried on many occasions to remember what happen during that time, but couldn't remember anything of it; but he knew that hidden somewhere in his mind lay the answer.

_But I was too naive to realise the truth…that every time I'd blackout, it was HIM that took control_, Siegfried thought, as his past flashed before his eyes. _At first I had control, but then it slipped away. The more souls Soul Edge gathered the more Nightmare grew within me. Before long, he took full control, and I was forced to sleep within my own body! The nightmares I had, the dreams that plagued me… the things I have done…_

Siegfried suddenly began to realise, as he thought more about his past, that Link would soon experience the same horrible and nightmarish events that had befallen him. The demonic arm was the sign that a shadow was forming within Link that would soon rise and take control over the warrior; forcing him to do dreadful things.

Siegfried knew he had to warm Link; to tell him of the coming darkness within.

With that, Siegfried stood up to his feet and slowly walked towards Link; leaving Soul Edge by the river. As Siegfried drew closer to Link, he heard the Hyalin warrior still muttering something in an unknown language. Siegfried tried to recognise some of the words Link used, but the language was totally beyond him; he couldn't recognise a single word. Siegfried knew Link was strange, but he didn't know how strange he really was.

Link came to the end of his pray as Siegfried came to stand before him. Knowing that Nightmare was gone for now, Link was able to stand before the knight without fear; especially since the knight didn't have Soul Edge in his hands.

'Link… there something I have to tell you' Siegfried said, his voice sounding very serious. Though Link couldn't see Siegfried's face, he knew the serious tone in the knight's voice was reflected on his face as well. 'There something I have to tell you about that arm of your's. It's not…'

'…Mine' interrupted Link. 'It's not mine… I know that. I can feel that this arm, though I have some control over it, is not entirely mine'

Hearing Link's words, Siegfried went silent. Having been interrupted, Siegfried knew he had to past on his warning to Link and urgently. But the warrior's words, even the tone in Link's voice, seemed to express that Link already knew the evil that was growing within his demonic arm, though unaware of its true purpose.

'Ever since this arm began to change, I've felt its dark energy running through me. Through collecting Soul Edge's pieces, I sought to destroy the evil blade once and for all. I was foolish to think this task was easy! With each piece I collected, I felt I was losing a part of myself to the darkness!'

_Though my warning was not even able to leave my lips… Link seems to have already picked up on my message,_ Siegfried thought as he listen closely to Link's words. Though Siegfried would have express Link's words differently, they both would have shared the same message.

'My mind is crumbling under an unknown weight,' Link exclaim as he felt his head with his right hand. 'I've tried to ease my mind with peaceful words and memories of the past; but to no avail! My mind continues to suffer, and I fear that if I keep going down this dark and haunted path, collecting Soul Edge's pieces as I go, I know my mind will fall into darkness…' having said that, Link lowered his hand from his head and stared at the cursed blade that lay behind Siegfried. Looking at the silenced Soul Edge, Link's tone of voice began to change. His once serious tone slowly changed into a frighten whimper. 'Apparently it's what Soul Edge wants'

_What!_ _It's what Soul Edge wants?_ Siegfried repeated with curiosity. Repeating those words in his head, he too came to stare at Soul Edge. The dark sword was manipulative and was always using the people that came in contact with it or its pieces, to achieve its one desired goal. That goal: to be set free. Siegfried knew that the sword wanted to be release from its current prison of a body; but what confused him is why Soul Edge would want Link to lose his mind. Was it to use Link as a host? Or use him as a servant to serve the dark sword? Siegfried couldn't tell. Like most people in the world, Siegfried lacked answers to his questions. When it came to Soul Edge, nothing was for certain.

'I have no idea what it wants of me, nor do I really care. I just want that dark blade destroyed!' Link hissed as he stepped beside Siegfried. From looking at Soul Edge, the knight turned his gaze to the warrior that stood beside him.

'And how do you propose to do that, Link?' Siegfried asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Hearing that question, Link became stern and silent as he tighten his right hand into a fist. The answer to that question had plague Link ever since he began his journey. _How to defeat and destroy Soul Edge_ was always on his mind. He didn't have a real certain answer, but with what information he had gathered, there was only one possible solution.

'To destroy Soul Edge... I must find…' Link paused briefly, as the words got stuck in his throat. Without evening thinking properly, Link would have said his Master Sword, when his mind knew clearly that it was Soul Calibur he would have to search for. The Master Sword, though almost having the same pure power as Soul Calibur, was not strong enough to stand against Soul Edge. But, from what he had learned from Kilik, was that Soul Calibur, in the final battle to destroy Soul Edge, was only able to shatter the dark blade and weaken it evil power. Hearing this had made Link lose faith in Soul Calibur and his own Master Sword, but he was still willing to try. Another thing that Link had learnt from Kilik was that in order to seal most of Soul Edge's power, Soul Calibur had to be left behind in the dark void. It was the only way to seal the evil in the dark sword.

_So much that did…_ Link thought sadly, as current events seemed to prove Soul Calibur's sacrifice was in vein

'Well? Do you know of a way to destroy Soul Edge or not?' Siegfried asked again, seeing as Link was silent.

Having that asked again, Link gave his answer.

'I must find the pure blade that was locked away in the final battle… I must find Soul Calibur!'

Hearing _Soul Calibur_ from Link caused an unknown reaction within Siegfried. His mind began to suddenly ache and scream. The mention of that sword caused the dark part of his mind to suddenly stir, as if the darkness feared the blade. Nightmare, the dark consciousness that had fallen quiet, began to fight to regain control. Siegfried, trying his hardest not to alert Link of the fiend's attempt, fought against the darkness.

_Let go, Siegfried! You can never win against me!_

_Shut up Nightmare! I am done with you! I will not be controlled anymore!_

_Ha! I've heard that many times from you, and yet, you keep failing! All those times you have awoke from sleep and found countless corpses surrounding you are proof of your failure! You can never win against me and Soul Edge!_

Though Siegfried didn't want to admit it, in his current state he was no match for the dark servant and its evil blade. With Soul Edge gathering most of its lost power, Siegfried attempts to regain control of his mind had failed every time; until now.

From his battle that raged within his mind, Siegfried jerked his head to look down at Link. The Hyalin warrior was somehow the cause of Siegfried's return from the dark depth of his own mind, where he had been trapped by Soul Edge and Nightmare. He didn't know how Link had freed him, but it was for certain that Link was the cause. When he was lock away in the darkness of his mind, trying to fight to regain control, a sudden scream was heard and a sudden blinding light appeared before Siegfried's self-consciousness. Along with the light, Siegfried saw a face appear before him, as well as the blade the warrior wielded. The blade itself was made of light and the warrior who carried it radiated the same light as his sword. Together, it gave Siegfried the edge he needed to raise from the depths and attack Nightmare head on.

_If not for you, I'm might still be trapped away… thankyou Link,_ Siegfried thanked in thought, as he watched the warrior beside him. Siegfried wanted his words of gratitude to be heard, but he found speaking had suddenly become somewhat difficult. He tried to fight the tightness in his throat, but as he opened his mouth to speak, Link suddenly jump in before the knight.

'…Though I don't know where to begin to look,' mumble Link as he step forwards, 'The sword, Soul Calibur, is just as unknown to me as Soul Edge. Though I have only recently begun questioning people about Soul Calibur, no one has ever heard of the sword!'

A menacing laugh suddenly exploded from within Siegfried's mind after hearing Link's word.

_Ha-ha! The sword is weak and useless! And no one even knows about its existence! Beside, the sword is lock away in the dark void. Only Soul Edge could open that void with its dark power. He could search all the way to the end of the earth and still not find it! Ha-ha!_

Siegfried groaned in pian as his head felt like it was splitting apart. Nightmare was slowly gaining strength, soon he would be strong enough to overthrow Siegfried and take his revenge on Link. Siegfried knew he didn't have long, and knew that Link needed to run, before it was too late. But before he gave his warning out, Siegfried had a sudden idea appear into his mind. Siegfried, knowing he didn't have much time decided to give Link what information he could spare.

'Link!' Siegfried shouted, his voice sounding heavy and pained.

Link spun around upon hearing the knight's troubled voice. As soon as Link had faced him, Siegfried dropped his acting and revealed to Link that he was under attack. Link, at first, didn't grasp what was happening to Siegfried, who had, until now, stood firmly beside him. Link thought that Siegfried was under attack from an enemy that somehow hid from his clear vision; but when the knight suddenly grasped his head, Link knew that the battle was not on the outside, but was within Siegfried's mind.

Having run to the knight's side to give aid, Link now backed away from Siegfried, sensing that the dark knight himself would be returning to the battlefield. Being near Siegfried, Link could feel the growing darkness within Siegfried's body, confirming that Nightmare was indeed fighting for control. As Link backed away, the knight suddenly grabbed Link's foot, preventing him from moving. Link suddenly began to panic as he was held in place. He didn't know if it was Siegfried or Nightmare who had halted his retreat.

The knight, having his face lowered in the mud, was shaking violently. Link could sense that the battle of the two minds was taking affect on the host body, but had yet fallen under total control of either Siegfried or Nightmare. Link fought against the hold on his leg, but found he couldn't shake the knight off him.

'L-Link…' the knight wheezed out from his troubled breathing. It was Siegfried; he was still hanging in control. Knowing this, Link stopped his retreat and knelt down to listen to Siegfried's words. 'L-Link…Nightmare is coming! Prepare yourself… for combat. Nightmare won't let you go. He knows about your search for Soul Calibur… he's going to stop you from reaching it!'

Though the words caused Link a bit of alarm, he couldn't help but expressed a quick smile.

_He wants to stop me from getting to Soul Calibur? Then there must be a way to find the sword!_

'So, Soul Calibur can be gotten to? How do I find it?' Link asked, trying to get as much information out of Siegfried as he could before he became Nightmare. Siegfried began wheezing more, and started to chough violently. Nightmare was obviously trying to hinder Siegfried from revealing anything more. But despite his best effort, Siegfried continued.

'Soul Calibur is trapped in the dark void… sealed away after the final battle…only Soul Edge can open the evil door to the void' Siegfried mumbled out heavily, as his grip on his mind slowly lessened. 'You have to open the dark void to free …Soul Calibur… you have to use… Soul Edge'

Hearing the knight's words, Link felt a cold wind blow over him. As Siegfried's words rolled over in his mind, the Hyalin warrior quickly contemplated the dark task that he would have to do. _In order to free Soul Calibur, I would have to… use Soul Edge?_ The very idea sounded crazy and left Link feeling uneasy. Taking up the dark sword in his hands was no doubt a bad idea; this he knew. The demon sword would probably consume his soul as soon as his hands fell upon the blade. But, from what Siegfried had told him, Soul Edge was the only thing that had the power to open the dark void to the spirit sword, Soul Calibur. There was no way to validate the knight's information, nor was there time to find another possible solution. Link had to believe what he was told. His lack of knowledge on both swords put him at a disadvantage, so he couldn't tell what was false or what was real. Siegfried at least knew something about the two swords, and that was helpful enough to him.

'Are you sure there is no other way Siegfried?' Link asked, hoping that there was another way besides using Soul Edge.

Link however did not get any answer from the knight.

The knight's cough had grown more violent and his ability to speak no longer served him. Link could see that the battle of the minds was continuing to rage within and was growing extremely intense. Siegfried was more concentrated on the battle and was using all of his mental strength to stay in control. He could no longer afford to speak to Link for fear of letting Nightmare win. The knight was totally elsewhere.

With Siegfried fighting his own demon, and Link at a loss of ideas and information, Link had to think through what he knew for an answer. The answer to his problem was buried somewhere in his head; he just had to think to uncover it. Though time was no longer an ally to him, Link had to think fast. If Siegfried lost the battle, Nightmare would certainly return, and with a vengeance no doubt. The dark knight would take up Soul Edge and continue his hunt for Link's soul; that was for certain. Link needed to act before then. To run, or to use Soul Edge; those were his choices. He knew that running was the best and most offering of the two choices in the current situation; but, he knew that taking up Soul Edge in order to free Soul Calibur did offer more of a fighting chance against the demon sword.

_Do I dare use that sword's dark power in order to free Soul Calibur?_ Link pondered, staring at the evil blade lying ever so still on the river's bank, _or do I run away and fight to live another day?_ As Link thought long and hard about his decision, he quickly found out that he was getting nowhere. His mind was looping back and forth with every idea he had. Each idea that offered him a solution to his problem somehow got rejected or rebutted against. It seemed he couldn't give himself an answer. He was totally confused.

Link, in some moments of confusion, had learnt to trust his feelings to aid him in a decision in the past. His feelings told him to leave the blade and the village behind him and to seek a better answer another time when he was well rested. But his mind argued against his feelings. His mind told him to use Soul Edge in opening the dark void, so he could free the spirit sword. Hoping this method would have help, Link found that he was still arguing against himself. The answer to his decision was not one that would be made easily. Though one of his choices reaped more of a benefit to his health and to keeping him alive, the other offered him a chance to free the very sword that could rival Soul Edge.

Maybe it was his only chance. That's what kept Link in this state of confusion: would he really risk losing his one chance of freeing Soul Calibur?

Staring at the demon blade, Link felt his hatred for the sword begin to boil. The sword seemed to laugh at him and at his attempts; laughing directly into his mind while it slept. Link wanted Soul Edge destroyed more then ever, but would not blindly risk taking up that evil sword to do so… or would he?

Link let his gaze leave Soul Edge for a moment so he could stare at himself. His body was already under attack from Soul Edge's power and felt more of him was slowly falling under the demon blade's rule. His body would be the first to go, and ultimately, his mind as well. Link stared at his demonic arm and the souls the continued to heal it. The souls were trying to cure his arm, but did little to cleanse the evil that was there. The souls could only cure his physical wounds, not the wounds beneath his skin.

Link's anger began to surface, and as it did, he curled his talon fingers into a fist. His fingers curled in, and as he thought, his fingers were cutting into the demonic skin. He did this in detest of Soul Edge's evil. It pained him, while at the same time, allowed him to vent some steam. Blood began to pour from his wounds as he continued to tighten his fist. The warm liquid oozed down his rough skin and drip slowly into the mud under him, mixing with the blood of the villagers. While he tortured himself, he saw that the souls were recovering his lost blood as they healed him. The blood flowed back into the wounds and the souls healed what they could of Link's wounds while his talons were still dug into his arm. It was like time was going backwards, in order to keep Link for making a mistake he would regret. But this did not stop him from venting his anger out; he kept tighten his fist till his hate for Soul Edge was gone.

As he continued to hurt himself, Link felt something inside suddenly begin to stir. He didn't know what it was, but it caused him to feel somewhat odd. At first it felt like a fire was burning in him, but slowly eased into a gentler sensation. Link felt a peaceful aura consume him as this easing sensation spread throughout his body. His head swam in peace for the first time, silencing his chaotic mind. Link couldn't help but smile as he closed his eyes to take in more of this rare peace.

.  
.

_Link…  
…Link…_

In the silence and the calm that surrounded him, Link suddenly felt himself become aware. It was as if he had slept and had only just awoken. His senses activated as he felt himself wake up, keying in and focusing with each passing second. His whole body began to feel again. Link didn't know what had happen to him, but for some reason, he felt incredibly light and renewed.

…_Link…_

His ears twitch as the soft whisper that had caused him to wake echo again. Link began to feel heavier as he felt his body move again. He felt every nerve in his body and all his muscles pull together, as he willed them. It was like he was given a new body, and was just figuring out how to work it properly; yet he was unable to open his eyes. His eyes remain gently closed together, not budging or opening as he wanted them too.

…_are you alright my, boy? …_

Link heard the same voice echoing about him. But this time it was stronger and more real; not as a mere whisper like before. The voice was humble, kind and wise, but sounded very old. Link, though he could not see, recognise the voice clearly. The voice was very distinct and carried such an otherworldly tone that only a few had.

The Sages

Link beamed brightly as he pictured the group of Sages within his mind, but more distinctly, the one that had greeted the warrior after a seven year slumber.

'Rauru? Is that you?' Link asked, his mouth trembling slightly as they weak and lifeless.

_Open your eyes… Hero of Time_

As responding to the wishes of both the Sage of Light and Link's own will, his eyes slowly opened. The darkness of his eyelids faded away, and the light that beamed above shone brightly upon Link. His eyes were blurred at first, but soon focused. As they did, Link came to recognise where he was. The shining light that radiated overhead, the waterfalls that showered down from beyond the clear sky, and the powerful aura of the Triforce that resonated in this most sacred chamber: The Chamber of Sages.

Seeing the Chamber of Sages again, Link felt all too pleased to be there, but wondered how he had gotten there.

Link stared away from the light the shone overhead and peered around the chamber. Link saw that the other Sages were not here to address him as Rauru did. It was just him and the Sage of Light. Peering over his chest to see the old sage, the two offered each other a warm smile. After the smiles was exchange, Link slowly levitated himself forwards as to allow his feet to touch the seal of the Triforce. Having his feet on firm ground, Link properly greeted the Sage with a bow.

'It's good to see you again, Rauru!' Link said, with a smile on his face, 'I've miss this place'. Rauru chuckled kindly after hearing Link's words. His old face beamed brightly as Link's did, behind his white beard.

'It is good to see you too, Hero of Time' Rauru said humbling, nodding his head to Link, 'How can I help you, Link?'

Link went silent. Being summoned to the Chamber of Sages usually meant that he was need for something of great importance, but now, he saw that he hadn't been summon here on some special request. Link wondered then why he was here, if not summoned to do something, then why was he called. Link straightened up from his bow and stared at the Sage of Light for a while, in order to figure this out.

The Sage waited patiently for Link to say something. But it was clear to him that Link was not even sure why he was there.

'I sense you are confused' the Sage said softly. 'What's wrong?'

'Why am I here?' Link asked, seeing as he couldn't figure it out on his own. 'Why was I brought here?'

'You are seeking an answer to a question' Rauru answered, using a cryptic reply. 'You were becoming unbalance and unstable. Something within you was going wrong… as I can see'

Hearing that from the Sage, Link knew that Rauru was referring to his left arm. The demonic arm was not easily missed; not even from a Sage. Link sighed heavily as he grasped the demon arm with his still human hand. Being within the Sacred Realm, Link felt the arm's evil power was weaken further. The Sacred Realm was purifying it evil; but, it couldn't change his arm back to normal.

'I've been infective by evil, Rauru… this evil is strong, and I fear I am unable to beat it!' shouted Link, his voice filled with pain and fear. 'The evil I was sent to destroy is so great… even greater than Ganondorf when he took up the Triforce of power!'

The Sage said nothing but listened in silence while stroking his beard.

'And the worst part of this is…' Link had to paused in order to compose himself, 'I've lost the Master Sword you gave me'

Hearing that from Link, Rauru slowly drop his hand from his beard. His old face expressed great concerned as he lowered his head to think.

'I see… this is most discouraging' Rauru mumbled as he turned away from Link. The old Sage, having his back to Link, lifted his head to the sky and began mumbling some ancient words to the heavens.

Link waited for a while, just standing and watching the Sage of Light mumbling words in an unknown tongue, but soon found him sitting upon the Triforce's sacred symbol. Upon sitting down, Link was surprised to see that he had sat down on the Triforce of Courage; the piece of the Triforce that lay within. He didn't mean to sit on this spot, he just want a place to rest while the Sage was busy. Having sat there, Link automatically lifted his right hand to his face. Being in the Sacred Realm, the Triforce symbol on the back of this hand had lit up. The piece he processed was glowing brightly then the other two, who were inside the other chosen ones. The Triforce of Power was deep within the sadistic hands of Ganondorf, who Link, with the help of all the Sages, had sealed within the Evil Realm. The Triforce of Wisdom was safely in the hands of the Seventh Sage and princess of Hyrule, Princess Zelda.

Link recalled the final battle against Ganondorf clearly within his mind. The furious battle was harsh and brutal on Link's abilities and body; but he never gave up. Even when his body was nearly done in, Link kept on fighting.

_Where did that determination and fire go? Why can't I have that same desire against Soul Edge?_ Link thought as his eyes locked onto his demonic arm. The battle with Ganondorf was indeed a battle that surpassed any he had, but the continuous battle he had with Soul Edge was now becoming a close rival. Comparing the two battles closely so far, Link still saw the fight with Ganondorf as the toughest he had, but, the battle with Soul Edge had the more devastating effect upon the warrior. His arm was the clear indication of that.

'..Link…'

Hearing his named called Link shot up to his feet. The Sage still had his back turned to Link, but his head was no longer up towards the heavens. The Sage shuffled forward, placed his hand firmly behind his back and stuck out his chest. Watching the Sage do that, it reminded Link of General Wang when he acted seriously.

'Link, I fear your journey will be a difficult one indeed. One that is not easily achieved, I'm afraid' Rauru stated, as he slowly faced Link. 'It is a peril that will take you beyond your natural abilities! And I fear in your current state you will not be able to continue this journey if you hope to succeed'

Hearing those words, Link felt even more lost and defeated. Rauru's words were harsh, but true. Link knew that all to well. The fights he had in the new world showed that his skills were nothing to impressive as they are in his world. He would need to train harder if he was to continue.

'…I see' Link mumbled in defeat; his head sinking into his chest.

'Don't be dishearten, Link. Though this task is dangerous, it is not impossible'

Link lifted his head upon hearing the Sage's words. The Sage beamed a smile that told the Hyalin warrior that there was still hope in his current situation. Seeing the smile, Link straightened up and fought the fear and despair that had built up.

'What must I do?' Link asked.

'Ask the right question, and I shall tell you what must be done' Rauru replied, again using a cryptic answer.

'Can't you give me a straight forward answer?'

'This journey is not entirely straightforward as you have come to know; therefore the answer you seek is not as it appears. Throughout this quest you'll have to learn on your own how to find the answers you're after. I can only aid you from here…' Rauru said, bring his hands back to his side.

With that, Link had to think of the questions he needed answered. This was his only chance to find out what he needed to continue his journey and battle against Soul Edge. The first question that came to mind was the one that had plague him just beforehand: whether or not to take up Soul Edge to free Soul Calibur.

'Rauru, from what I have knowledge I have gathered within this world, there exist a spirit sword called…'

'Soul Calibur' Rauru interrupted, finishing off Link's sentence. Link went silent after hearing the Sage mention the sword.

'You know about Soul Calibur?'

'I know about both Soul Calibur and Soul Edge'

'How?'

'I am a Sage, Link. I know many things about our world and the worlds elsewhere. But I am afraid I do not know too much about those swords. Those swords are beyond my knowledge, even as a Sage, their history and true power is beyond me'

Link was surprised that the Sages even knew about the swords. They hadn't said anything about the swords or expressed any knowledge about them when he first told the Sages before he left on his journey. Knowing this now, Link wished that they had warned him about the trouble he was rushing into. At least then he could have trained properly for it.

_It's too late now… it can't be helped,_ Link thought as he cleaned his surprised look from his face. Link focused himself normally and continued on with his question.

'...anyway, Soul Calibur is trapped within the dark void that was created by Soul Edge. My question is… should I take up the evil blade and use its power to open the dark void in order to free the spirit sword?'

Rauru thought about Link's question while stroking his white beard. The Sage looked to be lost in thought as Link had been, but Rauru soon returned form his thinking to give the warrior his answer.

'Soul Calibur is the key to defeating Soul Edge; that is for certain. But until it is freed and strengthen, it cannot vanquish the evil blade' Rauru answered.

'So… I should use Soul Edge, then' Link muttered, feeling his gut suddenly drop.

'I didn't say that' Rauru said, crossing his arms about his chest.

Link froze and stared at the Sage with wide eyes as the Sage's words sank into his ears. If there was another way of opening the dark void without Soul Edge, he would take it.

Seeing as Rauru had Link's full attention, he continued on.

'Soul Edge's power is indeed needed to open the door to the dark void, but you might not need the evil blade itself to do it'

Link blinked blankly at Rauru's words. He ran the words over in his mind, but he was confused as to the meaning of the Sage's words.

'What? I don't understand… what do you mean?'

'That… you'll have to figure out on your own, Link' Rauru told him, giving the warrior a cheeky smile. 'Just like a flower spouting to life, it must first learn to break through the soil to reach for the sky .You'll never grow if you have to be told everything'

Link grunted angrily at the Sage's reply. Though what Rauru said was true and wise, he would have liked it for once if someone just gave him the answer so he could get on with his journey, instead of him searching endlessly for it. It annoyed Link, but he soon found it pointless to get angry over nothing.

'If its Soul Edge's power I need, but not exactly Soul Edge… then what is it that offers that kind of dark power?' Link asked, sounding somewhat confused.

'Search for a land that is covered in darkness. This land will be so fouled in evil that it stands out from the rest. In this land, the power of Soul Edge can be used, without even having the dark blade in your hands!' Rauru said, sounding stern and firm.

Link again was at a lost by the Sage's words. It gave him a location he had to search for, but again lacked the important part of the information that he needed. Link wanted more, but knew Rauru would not give it to him. _He had to grow_, as Rauru would put it.

Link bowed his head, giving thanks to the Sage of Light for his wisdom. Though he was still at a lost, he at least had something to go on. He would just have to figure out the rest as he went along in his journey.

'Alright Rauru… I think its time for me to return. With what you have told me, I should be able to figure this out'

Hearing those words from Link, Rauru nodded his head humbling before lifting his arms up to the sky. The Sage began muttering some ancient and unknown words, which summoned a beam of light to surround the Hero of Time. As the light bathed him, Link felt his whole body become light as he felt his feet begin to levitate above the ground. The warrior hovered for a few second above the sacred Triforce symbol before he suddenly felt himself being pulled towards the shimmering light above.

Being pulled towards the light, Link felt his body being to burn. Familiar pains and aches spread across his body the more he ascended towards the light. The pain he had gotten while fighting Soul Edge and Nightmare was returning as left this holy sanctum. The Chamber of Sages offered Link's mind and body a moment of rest, before retuning him back into the fire of battle.

Ascending into the light, the Chamber of Sages vanished from around him from the intensity of the sacred light. But before the chamber disappeared before him, Link heard the soft and humble voice of the Sage of Light, echoing on the wind that past him.

'Link… don't not forget the Master Sword… its powers will help on your quest!'

Link listened carefully to the echoes of Rauru, before he stared down at the slowly vanishing chamber and shouted.

'How do I find my Master Sword, Rauru? I can no longer sense it! Can you tell me where it is?' Link questions seemed to echo into the distance, but no reply was heard. The chamber had already gone from his sight, and the bright white void he travelled was a barren and empty placed. Link waited and hoped that his questions would be answered, even though the Chamber of Sages had gone; he hoped that the answers would find their way to him.

Link had almost given up, when his mind was suddenly put at ease by a reassuring voice.

_The Master Sword is no longer with you, and has been taken away from the battle with you and Soul Edge… though you may seem lost without it; you are not totally lost at all. That sword and you are connected on a deeper level than before… it will not abandon you. Use the piece of the Triforce you process and it will lead you to your sacred blade_

With that, Link felt himself sped off through the white void. Link felt himself pasting the border between the line of reality and of dreams. Though his visit to the Chamber of Sages could have been a dream or mere fantasy that his mind had conjured up, Link believed, without a doubt, that it was the real thing.

.  
.

Link gazed motionlessly and without thought as he peered at his arm. His eyes were empty and cold and looked like he was daze. His mind was empty and silent, and his body had fallen still as Link's consciousness was away. Time seemed to hold still as Link's body remain kneeling in the rain, with the knight still battling for his mind and Soul Edge still sleeping at the riverbank.

A giant flash of lighting lit up the storm cloud covered sky and illuminated the wet ground of the destroyed village. In that same flash, Link became aware again. His cold and empty eyes suddenly filled with life and fire as Link returned. His still body began to twitch as his mind resumed control.

Link dropped his demonic arm to his side as he became aware of his surrounding and tilted his head back as to allow the rain to fall on his face. He was back in the village at the exact the same point when he left; but this time, with knowledge to aid him in his quest. His once chaotic mind that had battled over a simple decision had its answers. Though he wasn't sure on the meaning of the answer, it offered him new hope that there was another way to free Soul Calibur without using Soul Edge.

From staring at the storm clouds that floated above, Link rolled his head over to the side to stare at the accursed blade that sat on the riverbank. He stared at the evil blade with calm and collective eyes, with a slight hint of hatred. He no longer heard it laughing at him as his mind was now clear on what he had to do. Link then stared away from Soul Edge to peer at the knight that was still fighting at his feet. The knight was looking worst then he had before. Siegfried was obviously not winning this fight, and in maybe a minute or less, would return as the feared Nightmare.

Though he should have been worried about this fact, he simply didn't care. Nightmare was not as frightening as he had appeared before. The rare moment of peace he had before venturing off into the Chamber of Sages had cleared his mind and allowed him to think straight. It made him see that Nightmare was just a man being ruled by an evil blade. He was not an immortal or god; but just very skilled man that was difficult to defeat.

Knowing that now, Link smiled as he stood up from the muddy ground. Link kicked free from the knight's grip that has once held him in place and then calmly walked away from both Soul Edge and Siegfried. Though the situation was offered in his favour, Link decided not to do anything about the blade and the knight. His mind was on something else. Remembering what he heard before returning back to his body, Link recalled Rauru's words. '_That sword and you are connected on a deeper level… it will not abandon you … use the Triforce piece you process and it will lead you to your sacred blade_'

With those words echoing in his mind, Link lifted his right hand. As he had hope, the sacred triangle appeared on the back of his gloved hand; glowing softly in the dark.

'Will you take me to my Master Sword?' Link whispered, drawing his hand closer to his face.

Responding to his words, the Triforce began to glitter brightly before shooting a bright golden aura off into the distance. The Triforce acted the same way Soul Edge's fragment did when pointing to another one of its lost metal shards. Following the trail into the distance and over the horizon, Link now believed the Sages words; the Master Sword was no longer within the village. It had somehow hitched a ride away from the battlefield, leaving Link to defend on his own strength. Though he did feel a bit weak not having his Master Sword with him, he was not without his own powers.

_I will find you Master Sword… you can count on that… I will find my way to you! But there is something I have to do first…_

With that thought, Link turned back to the battling knight and his fable Soul Edge. Link turned around and faced the both of them, as though he was facing them for a battle. Link narrowed his eyes upon the two while reaching down his back and into his tunic. The warrior stood still as his hand probe his tunic, until his hand suddenly gripped upon an extremely heavy object. Just by feeling the handle, Link knew what he had grasped, and slowly brought it out of his tunic to be bathed in the rain.

'I have to finish what was started' Link muttered as he drew closer towards the knight. 'Win or lose; I don't care. But I have to do this…'

'I have to help that which is fighting for freedom… the light must be freed!'


	22. We Fight Together?

**A/N: **Hey all! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to follow! I'm writing this message for those who love Mitsurugi- sorry i made him a bit arrogant and self-centred. You'll find out what i mean when you read. Enjoy!

**Chapter 22**

The knight continued to kick and squirm upon the muddy earth, as the fight for the mind continued to rage within. Siegfried, the original owner of the cursed body, fought with all his might and will to stay in control, but the growing darkness that Nightmare was collecting was proving more difficult than the innocent soul could comprehend.

_Damn it Nightmare!_

_I've heard this all before, Siegfried. You could never match me nor stand against me!_

_I swear I'll beat you, you damn beast!_

_Ha-ha! Whatever… sleep now, and let your nightmares take wing! Fester within the darkness I will send you, and disappear!_

'Ugh…ARGH…Let…Me…GO!'  
The knight screamed out in anguish as his mind was suddenly set ablaze. The knight held his head in pain as he rolled upon the ground like a wounded animal. He growled, screamed and roared in order to release the pain that was quickly building inside of him. But in his agony, a dark red aura began to burn forth from the knight's unholy armour. The aura was weak and hardly noticeable at first, but soon gained strength, till it appeared as a burning flame.

At this point, the knight had calmed down. His mind no longer hurt him, and he was no longer in pain. The pain had past as had the battle within. The two raging souls had finally come to an end and the control of the body went to the victor. Breathing easier from the long battle that raged within his mind, the knight pushed off from the ground as to sit upon his knee. His eyes adjusted to the dark as the fires that burned within his eyes grew stronger. His dark powers strengthened from his long absence and he felt himself becoming stronger by the minute. His demonic arm crackled as he stretched his inhuman fingers upon the ground in order to push himself onto his feet.

Standing tall once again before the world he sought to corrupt, Nightmare flared his aura before roaring at the sky; which answered back with loud, resounding blasts of thunder and intense streams of lighting. The ground shook slightly at Nightmare's roar before returning silent.

'Ah… I'm back! Back to my rightful place' Nightmare muttered as he lowered his head from the sky, _told you Siegfried… you could never win._

Taking the moment to allow his dark will to spread throughout his body, Nightmare felt he was missing something important to him. Knowing full well what it was that he was missing, the knight sought to reacquire his fable Soul Edge. Using the memories from Siegfried, Nightmare recalled that Soul Edge was left upon the riverbank after Siegfried saw the destruction that he had caused with his battle against Link.

Nightmare turned his head towards the riverbank where Siegfried had left Soul Edge, and made his way through the still flowing mud. The knight had to use a fair bit of strength to drag his feet through the mud; but that didn't stop him from reaching the riverbank. Nothing could stop him from acquiring the evil blade. Nightmare stood at the exact spot where Siegfried had drop Soul Edge, but he couldn't find Soul Edge there. Nightmare examined the ground where Soul Edge should have been laying and noticed that the mud was flowing heavily there. It was possible that Soul Edge was still there, covered in mud, or had been pushed into the river by the flowing mud.

Nightmare decided to take his first option and bent down to search the mud for his sword. His human hand sank into the mud quickly before touching solid ground. Seeing just his hand disappeared before touching the ground, he knew his first choice was wrong. The mud wasn't deep enough to hide Soul Edge completely, if his hand was all that disappeared under the mud. Seeing as his first option was proven wrong, Nightmare shifted closer to the edge of the riverbank to stare into the water. Using his dark powers, Nightmare eyes glowed heavily as he scanned the river's depth. He eyes searched both left and right of his position, but the sword couldn't be found.

'Argh! Where is my Soul Edge?!' Nightmare growled, slamming his fist upon the muddy riverbank.

'Looking for this?'

Hearing this slightly familiar voice, Nightmare jerked his head towards the figure that slowly emerged from the nearby wreckage. The knight's eyes glow a bright red as his eyes adjusted upon the warrior and the weapon he carried within his hand.

'SOUL EDGE?!' The knight's eyes nearly popped out of his head seeing his Soul Edge was in another's hands; and the one holding it was the last person he wanted handling his blade.

'I didn't think you'll be the one to handle my blade… of all people,' Nightmare grumbled as he slowly stood to the figure that emerged from the shadows. The rain had dampened the warrior's clothes and hair, but couldn't hide the warrior's smirk from Nightmare's eyes. The knight growled upon seeing this smirk and then thrust his inhuman hand at the warrior who stood with his blade.

'Give me back Soul Edge! You can't handle that blade… Mitsurugi'

The samurai smirked more as he held Soul Edge up beside his face. Soul Edge, upon falling into another hands, changed its shape to match the warrior who wielded it. Soul Edge was now a replica of a samurai sword; Mitsurugi's preferred choice of weapon.

'You should take more care then leaving such a weapon on the ground, Nightmare' Mitsurugi stated as he pointed Soul Edge at Nightmare. The knight seemed to jerk backwards having Soul Edge pointed at him. Nightmare knew the power Soul Edge could release just by pointing it at a person; he was just lucky Mitsurugi did not. 'Such a weapon should have more care taken towards it. You are so careless… taking a nap in the middle of a battle… what kind of warrior are you?'

Nightmare growled at the samurai's words. _A nap? Ha! If you only knew what was taking place!_ Nightmare thought as he stared down Mitsurugi.

Staring at the samurai, Nightmare suddenly remembered, from recalling Siegfried's memories that Link was here. Or had been; the Hyalin warrior was no longer there. Nightmare surveyed the area, using his dark powers to sense where Link was or had gone. But he couldn't feel anything of the warrior. If he had Soul Edge back within his hands, he could find any warrior he wanted. But, as he saw, Mitsurugi had his fable blade in his hands. He needed to get his sword back.

'So, Mitsurugi… now that you have Soul Edge in your hands, what do you plan to do with it?' Nightmare asked, sounding somewhat concern about this situation. The samurai lowered Soul Edge as he rubbed his chin.

'…hmm, that's a tough one…' the samurai mumbled, still bearing that evil smirk. 'I was planning to kill you with this very blade that you cherished so much!' Mitsurugi shouted, his voice sounding cruel and stern. Mitsurugi's words seemed to strike a bit of fear in Nightmare; mainly because he was without a weapon, and because Mitsurugi had his Soul Edge. Nightmare was not in the best of situations.

'But… I can not let it end so easily'

_What?_ Nightmare thought, as the samurai's words sank into his ears.

The samurai stepped forward while holding Soul Edge in his hand, spun it around in his hand and stabbed it into the ground between Nightmare and himself; and then backed away. As Mitsurugi came to stand still, he grabbed at his katana that he had swung onto his back and swung in down to his hip.

Nightmare stared at his Soul Edge that now stood between him and Mitsurugi, and wondered what game the samurai was playing. Offering his sword back, was Mitsurugi really wanting to continue his duel with Nightmare? Putting his gaze on Mitsurugi, Nightmare saw the warrior draw his katana from its sheath and ready himself for battle. It was now apparent that Mitsurugi wanted to continue his battle with Nightmare.

_That's fine with me,_ Nightmare thought as he stepped forward to claim his weapon.

'Are you sure about this Mitsurugi?' Nightmare asked, questioning the samurai's decision.

'I could not, with a good conscious, kill you without finishing our duel!' Mitsurugi shouted as he lowered himself into his ready stance. 'The only way I can truly take my place as the world's strongest warrior, is if I defeat you fare and square! Merely killing you when you have not a weapon to defend yourself with is a cheap shot and demeaning to a warrior like me!'

'Whatever, Mitsurugi…' Nightmare mumbled as the samurai trail on. Taking a few more steps, Nightmare soon stood before his fable Soul Edge. Having his sword within reach, Nightmare breathed easier. Now that Soul Edge was back with him, nothing could stop him now; not even Mitsurugi. Nightmare, with a huge smirk on his face, grabbed the hilt to the samurai-style sword Soul Edge, and yanked it from the ground.

As his hands fell upon the sword's hilt, the blade began to morph its shape. Soul Edge's metallic flesh-like surface began to expand and rearranged itself as the sword took on its former shape. The demon blade grew within the ground, and as it expanded, ripped apart the earth. The flesh-like blade grew some more and soon finalized it form; becoming the two handed giant blade that Nightmare was use to using.

Having finished its transformation, Nightmare yanked the blade from the ground before him and rested it by his side. Having the sword back in his hands, the dark knight felt his powers and dark will increase. Now, nothing could stop him.

'Alright, Mitsurugi!' shouted Nightmare, as he stared back at the samurai, 'shall we finish this battle that you so long for?'

Mitsurugi didn't answer the knight, but simply smiled and crouched more into his stance. Taking this action as a 'yes', Nightmare also lowered himself into his ready stance; gripping Soul Edge tighter as he did.

As soon as Nightmare had appeared to be ready, Mitsurugi bolted towards him. The samurai ran in, swinging his katana within his hands, like Nightmare had done with Soul Edge; but not as flashy. Since Mitsurugi's sword was not as heavy, he could perform this much easier and quicker then what Nightmare could do with Soul Edge.

Seeing the samurai using one of his techniques, Nightmare couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Using a technique that Nightmare knew, was a foolish mistake. Even though Mitsurugi could perform this technique faster, Nightmare could still read the attack, and block if needed. But Nightmare had something else planned. He would not block the attack, but halt the attack before it can be finished.

As Mitsurugi moved in closer, Nightmare shuffled backwards to keep some distance between the warrior. The knight's fiery eyes were locked intently upon the blade, watching it spinning around in the samurai's hands, till an opening was seen. The opening soon came and Nightmare was quick to take the advantage. The samurai's katana had just past from one hand to the other, and was in middle of a rotation of the wrist, when Nightmare thrust his sword towards Mitsurugi and then quickly flicking his wrist so his sword could knocked the katana freely from Mitsurugi's hands.

The attack wasn't powerful, but the timing was right and Mitsurugi lost his grip on his sword. The katana only fell a short distance from its master, but with Nightmare before him, Mitsurugi could not risk it. Mitsurugi, now without a blade to defend with, was open to attack; and knowing Nightmare didn't have or followed any kind of honour code, knew that he would take this chance and finish the samurai off. He was right. As soon as Mitsurugi's katana was out of his hands, Nightmare, with Soul Edge inches away from Mitsurugi's body, tried for a quick side swipe.

Knowing some sort attack was coming, Mitsurugi spun away as Nightmare began to start his attack. Mitsurugi got away from the attack with much ease and kept his distance until he could reacquire his katana.

'So, Mitsurugi, is this exactly what you had plan for me?' Nightmare asked, chuckling as he spoke. 'Kill me with my own sword that I cherished so much? I think those were your exact words, right?' Nightmare began to laugh as he closed in on the samurai who continued to keep his distance from the knight. 'What a stupid man you are. Arrogant and naïve! You should have run me down when you had Soul Edge within your hands!'

Mitsurugi frowned angrily, but did not answer back to Nightmare's words. He kept his mouth sealed shut and tried to keep his composure.

Nightmare continued to advance towards the unarm samurai, provoking the warrior's rage. Nightmare knew Mitsurugi was a great and feared warrior, but his temper was very short; easily making mistakes that could cost him his life. Nightmare was surprised that he had lasted this long; but maybe for not very much longer.

'Come Mitsurugi!' Nightmare suddenly shouted, as he pointed Soul Edge at the samurai. 'Let us finish this!'

Mitsurugi jerked at hearing those words, though he tried to keep his clam. The samurai added more distance to prepare for Nightmare next attacks, but knew that without his blade to defend or attack, he was walking a very fine line between life and death. Seeing the fear that Mitsurugi couldn't hide, Nightmare smiled evilly with a big grin behind his mouth guard.

_Fear! I can smell it! You reek of fear, Mitsurugi! But not for too much longer… I will send you away from this world, where you will no longer know the meaning of fear. But you will know the true meaning of terror!_

Nightmare quickly lunged at Mitsurugi and vertically attacked the samurai. Having some distance between them, Mitsurugi was able to avoid; but now that the knight was closer, he had no more distance to rely on. Soul Edge struck the ground, but this time, there was no explosion or energy blast in the attack. Mitsurugi didn't really take too much notice of it; he could barely understand the true power of the sword.

Nightmare growled as he swept the blade from the ground on a diagonal attack up towards his left shoulder, in the hope of hitting the samurai. Mitsurugi nearly escaped by bending backwards to avoid. The evasion worked, but left him in a very uncomfortable position; thus he dived to his right to not only make some space but to avoid any attack Nightmare planed to chain together. Nightmare did plan to use a follow up attack against Mitsurugi, but seeing as the samurai had dived away, using an attack now would only be wasting his energy.

Thinking of what to do next, Nightmare came to have Soul Edge resting upon his back. He still held the blade in his hand, but kept the blade hidden behind his bold and solid body. It was a risky move, and left him open to attack; but since Mitsurugi had no weapon to attack with, there was little to fear or risk. With that, Nightmare bolted towards the samurai, swinging Soul Edge from his back when he was in range. Mitsurugi dodge the first bit of the attack with a nice side step, but was caught by Nightmare's demonic arm. The inhuman hand gripped the warrior's throat and lifted Mitsurugi from the ground. The samurai groaned and struggled within the powerful grip, but he couldn't break free. Nightmare chuckled evilly as the samurai squirmed like a worm within his hand, before head butting Mitsurugi several times and then throwing him to the ground.

The samurai bounced off the muddy ground, gagging on the pain that shot up through his body. Landing again, the samurai tried to roll away from his attacker; but found his leg had been caught. Nightmare was not finished yet, as Mitsurugi was about to find out. Nightmare dragged the warrior through the mud like some defeat animal that was about to be cooked, and then began to spin the warrior around. Mitsurugi closed his eyes tight as to not focus on the spinning world, and quickly prepared himself for the harsh landing he would get when Nightmare decided to let go of him.

'It's time to fly!' Nightmare suddenly shouted, as he began to swing the warrior diagonally.

After a few more swings, Nightmare let go of Mitsurugi's legs. The warrior shot up to the sky, above the wreckage of the village and almost to the storm clouds above. The view would have been peaceful, if the world was not still spinning in Mitsurugi's eyes. He tried to focus, but he could not stop the world from moving or his eyes from spinning.

Mitsurugi soon reached the peak of his flying and gravity now did its part to bring the warrior back down to the earth. In the split moment where he neither ascended nor descended, Mitsurugi felt like he was hovering in the open air. It was as if he was floating. But soon that feeling left him as he felt his body tumble back towards the earth. He could not see the ground as he was facing towards the sky, but knew it would soon be upon him. His back began to stiffen as he began to imagine the kind of pain his landing would be. Though the mud would soften the landing, it would not make the landing anymore better; it would still hurt.

During his freefall, the samurai's eyes came to focus. The world no longer spun round, and he was able to see the world clearly once again. But it only made him aware of how close the ground was. As soon as his eyes had focus, Mitsurugi saw the buildings that had remained standing, past him. Seeing this, his whole body began to stiffen as to prepare for the landing.

But something happened. As he was nearing the ground, Mitsurugi felt and saw something grab a hold of him near the end of his freefall. He thought he had been saved; but upon seeing the fiend that grabbed him, he knew he was still in trouble. Nightmare had leaped up into the air and had grabbed Mitsurugi; which meant Nightmare had something planned. Mitsurugi knew this just by staring into the demon's eyes. They hinted to something evil.

'Hope the landing doesn't hurt!' Nightmare whispered, drawing in a bit closer to Mitsurugi.

Mitsurugi's face quickly flashed fear before Nightmare spun around in the air and, with Mitsurugi held above his head in his demon hand, threw the samurai towards the ground. Mitsurugi gain more speed and the ground came to him in a flash. He had enough time to raise his hands before the impact, hoping it could numb or lessen the pain.

But something wasn't right. The impact was not as hard as he had thought it to be. The impact did hurt, but not as painful. Also, as he hit the ground, he felt something had gotten under him. With his eyes closed and his arms protecting his face, he could not see what it was. Whatever it was, seemed to cushion his fall, and protected him as he rolled upon the ground.

As he came to a halt from rolling, Mitsurugi felt whatever had cushioned his fall was moving under him. He thought it may have been some random animal that had the misfortune of being in the wrong at the wrong time; but he soon heard groans and mumbled ups words of pain. It was now clear to him that it was no animal that he landed on, but a person.

Moving onto his knees, Mitsurugi gazed upon the person he had crushed. Upon seeing the person's face in the dark, the samurai was at first shock, then surprised, and then eased into thanks.

'Thanks for the catch,' Mitsurugi breathe out as he helped the familiar person sit up, 'I thought I was a goner!'

'Don't… don't mention it' Link groaned, as he sat up painfully.

Mitsurugi, having helped Link to sit up, now helped the warrior to his feet. It took a while to get Link to his feet, but he soon stood with the help from Mitsurugi. Link used the samurai as a support until his body could readjust after breaking Mitsurugi's fall. Link breathed heavily for a while till he was able to get his breathing under control. When he did, he slowly pushed off from the samurai.

'Where did Nightmare go?' Link asked, as he quickly scanned the surrounding.

Mitsurugi too surveyed the area, but he could not find the dark knight in the heavy rainfall.

'I don't know, Link. But there fiend wouldn't be too far away' Mitsurugi said; his eyes shifting slowly across each building. 'I guess this is not how we planned it, huh?'

'The element of surprise is gone,' Link said, turning back to face the samurai behind him, 'but we still can fight together to beat him. That part of the plan stays the same'

Mitsurugi's face seemed to disagree with Link's words, but the samurai said nothing and returned to surveying the surrounding buildings. Link could sense that Mitsurugi did not like this partnership. Lone warriors like Mitsurugi never seek help; even when the odds are greatly stack against them. They fight alone, and die alone.

Turning his head back to the front, Link recalled how he had proposed to deal with Nightmare to Mitsurugi.

.  
.

Link stood over the struggling knight, who was still squirming about on the muddy ground. The battle of the two minds was soon coming to a finish, and Link could feel that Nightmare was gaining the upper hand with every passing second.

Though Link had remember saying he would help Siegfried regain control of his body, he didn't actually have a clue on how to do it. With what time he had, he started to think on how he could achieve such a goal.

It was at that moment that Mitsurugi came running towards them. Link could only imagine what was going through the samurai's mind when he saw the knight upon the ground and Link standing over him. Link could tell that Mitsurugi was surprised at the sight, and disappointed that he had not been the one to take down Nightmare. But the knight still lived; he was just not himself at that moment in time.

But having Mitsurugi there, Link suddenly dawned upon an idea. He was in no shape to fight Nightmare alone, but with the samurai's strength and will, together they could find a way to set Siegfried free from the evil host. It was a plan at best; though it still lacked the important part on how to free Siegfried, it still covered the part on dealing with Nightmare.

It was then that Link ran up to Mitsurugi and told him of what was going on. He remembered that Mitsurugi did not believe him about the knight having two different personalities, but the samurai was happy to hear that Nightmare was still alive.

'So Nightmare still lives, eh? Good,' Mitsurugi had said, as he stood beside the down knight, 'then my battle still continues!'

'Listen to me, Mitsurugi!' Link urged, grabbing hold of the samurai's arm. 'Nightmare is too powerful for us to beat on our own. We need to work together if we want to be victorious!'

'Ha!' Mitsurugi had laughed at the idea and shrugged Link off. Mitsurugi was too proud a warrior to join forces. He wanted to do this on his own. Link didn't know how he could break through the samurai's huge ego, but didn't stop until he got the samurai to join with him.

'Mitsurugi you got to listen to me! It is the only way!' Link remembered shouting, as he ran up behind the samurai. 'If you fight him alone, you will die!'

By doing this, Link had somehow annoyed or angered Mitsurugi, because the warrior had drawn his sword and went to attack Link. But Link blocked the attack and had punched the samurai square in the face, which caused Mitsurugi to fall upon the ground, holding his nose. Link recalled that he still had the silver gauntlet on after using them to break down the cage door on the pirate ship, and that his punch was two times more powerful.

It was by taking this moment when Mitsurugi was down, that Link drew forth his Megaton hammer and pointed it at the warrior's face. Link remembered the next part when the samurai finally gave in after being grounded and held up at the point of Link's weapon.

'Fine… you win. I'll help you' Mitsurugi said in a defeated tone. Link smiled after gaining Mitsurugi's reluctant aid. The method of Mitsurugi submission was not as he had planned, but still gave him the result he sought. 'So we are working together… what do you have planned?'

Link laid down a surprise attack that had Mitsurugi fighting Nightmare for a while, when Link would attack when Nightmare let his guard down. The important part, Link remembered, was keeping Nightmare away from Soul Edge. It was then that Mitsurugi had said:

'I'll take that blade!'

Link watched as Mitsurugi walked over to the riverbank and grabbed a hold of Soul Edge. As his hand's grasped the blade's hilt, the sword began to shrink and change shape. It was then that Soul Edge became a samurai-style sword that Mitsurugi could use. Link was reluctant at first to have Mitsurugi handle that blade, but it did keep Soul Edge out of Nightmare's hands.

'So what do we do once we surprised Nightmare?' Mitsurugi had asked, walking up to Link with Soul Edge resting upon his shoulder. Link remembered staring at the cursed blade and it new wielder, before given an answer.

'We defeat him… but we keep him alive'

.  
.

Breaking away from his memories, Link was drawn back into the current situation. Nightmare was missing and somehow had gotten Soul Edge back. Link couldn't help but think that Mitsurugi had something to do with that, but did not think more on it. Hopefully with the two of them, they could still take on Nightmare.

'Hang up, Link,' Mitsurugi said, as he strolled away from the Hyalin warrior, 'I got to get my blade'

Link peered over his shoulder and watched as Mitsurugi walked over to where his katana laid. Link wished that Mitsurugi had stayed with him; having them apart left both of them open to attack if Nightmare decided to ambush one of them. Thinking on this, Link drew forth his Megaton hammer from his sheath. Having his Master Sword gone, he needed a replacement. He had a few choices of weapons to choose from, but he went with the Megaton Hammer because it was strong enough to cause damage, even if Nightmare decided to block his attacks. Link, having the sliver gauntlets on, was able to wield the huge and heavy weapon with only one hand, while having the Mirror Shield in the other hand.

Mitsurugi walked cautiously, watching his surroundings every carefully. He felt like he was being watched, but from where, he could not tell. He felt the knight's heavy eyes weigh upon him, as was Link's from time to time. He knew that Link was watching him, and knew that the Hyalin warrior was just uneasy as he was. Both has different agendas, but were forced to help each other. But in fact, the one being forced was Mitsurugi. Held at blade point, what else could he had said. Link was a nice hearted character when he did not have to take up arms; but when he did, he did have a mean streak in him.

_I'll play along with this, Link… for now. But I will get my battle with Nightmare! Even if I have to kill you first!_ Mitsurugi thought as he stood before his blade.

Standing over his blade, Mitsurugi felt the dark eyes of Nightmare grow heavier on him. It almost felt like Nightmare was right there before him, but invisible to his eyes. Mitsurugi could tell that as soon as he picked up his blade, Nightmare would take charge; or would he do it before Mitsurugi had a chance to get his blade? Nightmare didn't believe, as he did, about fair fights, so it was possible that Nightmare would attack before Mitsurugi could take up his blade.

The samurai had to think carefully about his decision. The surrounding buildings provided excellent hiding spots and ambush points, which could house the dark knight. The buildings were still and hung heavy shrouded in the rain. Nightmare could easily blend in there and not been seen till it was too late.

Mitsurugi scanned the buildings towered over him carefully; watching for any hint of movement. He scanned each building thoroughly and more than once, just to make sure he would get attack. But he still felt he was being watch.

'Hey Link! Get over here!' Mitsurugi called out to the Hyalin warrior.

Link spun around upon hearing his named called, and saw the samurai staring intently at the buildings to his left. He scanned the building from where he was, before venturing towards the samurai. As he neared both Mitsurugi and the towering buildings, Link's eyes too scanned the excellent hiding spots the wrecked buildings provided.

Sensing the Hyalin warrior was now near him; Mitsurugi could now pick up his blade. The samurai made one more scan of the buildings before bending down for his weapons. He bent his knees and lowered his left hand to reach for his blade. His fingers slid under the sword's hilt before curling tightly around the blade. Having his blade in his hand once more, Mitsurugi felt the heavy eyes of his enemy lift from his back. With Link there, Nightmare dared not attack the both of them.

Knowing that, Mitsurugi stood easily. He spun around to Link while resting his katana on his shoulder.

'Alright, now how about we do some hunting?' Mitsurugi asked, with a smirk upon his face.

'We got to take this easy, Mitsurugi' Link warned the samurai, as he finished his scan of the buildings. 'Though we are going to fight together, Nightmare is still a powerful foe. It would be wise of us to take this carefully'

Mitsurugi's smirk soon faded and he became somewhat annoyed. Link's idea of taking things safe did not match that of the samurai's ideals.

_With the both of us together, there should be no need to take things so slowly… we should rush the brute and take him down by force!_ Mitsurugi thought, as he turned his back to Link and began walking away.

'Hey!' Link shouted, seeing the samurai walk away from him.

'I'm not here to play things safe like you are, Link!' Mitsurugi shouted back to the Hyalin warrior. 'I'm here to do battle with Nightmare and take my place as the world's strongest warrior!'

'Don't be a fool Mitsurugi! Nightmare wants us to part! We have to stay together and fight him!'

'Fine… When one of us finds him, then we can fight together! Until then, let spread out and search… I'll check down this way. You search somewhere else!'

Mitsurugi's last words echo weakly against the rain, but were just loud enough to reach Link's ears. The Hyalin exhaled angrily as the samurai vanished from his view. Link swung the Megaton hammer above his head before slamming the weapon against the ground. The ground shook slightly from Link's strike, which caused a few unstable buildings to crumble.

_Damn it, Mitsurugi! You don't understand what Nightmare could do to us now that he has Soul Edge! If only you truly understood what that sword was…_ Link thought as he continued to stare into the darkness where the samurai vanished into.

After a while, Link gave up on Mitsurugi coming back. He turned around and began walking the opposite way than Mitsurugi. He kept his eyes and ears opened just in case Mitsurugi did called for his aid; if the samurai even wanted his help.

As Link moved onwards, the buildings that stood offside of him became less. Most of the buildings on his path had crumbled already and were now just piles of rubble that lay at his feet. As Link moved more into this open space of the destroyed village, he began to feel a deep fear grow within his gut. Something about this made him nervous – but the fear was not for him, but for Mitsurugi who travelled in the other direction.

It was then that it suddenly hit Link. Having travelled the same path that Mitsurugi now took, Link recalled that most of the buildings in that area were still standing. It was the perfect place for an ambush.

Realising this, Link spun around and bolted back towards where Mitsurugi was heading. His Mirror Shield and Megaton hammer swung wildly and heavily as he ran in the mud and rain towards the samurai warrior. The Hyalin's muscle ached and his lungs demanded more air. He was pushing his body to get him to Mitsurugi, before it was too late. As he ran, Link wished Mitsurugi knew what he was getting into; maybe then he wouldn't be in such a rush to die.

_Or maybe he did know…_ Link suddenly thought. Mitsurugi's last words echoed in Link's mind, and he realised that Mitsurugi already knew where he was heading; right where Nightmare would be waiting. Link frowned angrily as this sank into his head. _That arrogant man! He knew where Nightmare would be! I thought he didn't want me following… now I know why!_

Running hard against the mud and rain, Link soon past where he and Mitsurugi had parted ways. Running past this point, Link could hear the faint sounds of pounding feet and clashing swords. Mitsurugi was engaged in battle against the dark fiend, and didn't even bother to call for Link's aid. Link had the idea to just leave Mitsurugi fight alone; maybe then he could understand what he was dealing with. But he couldn't forgive himself for letting such a thing happen; even if it was Mitsurugi.

Link pushed his body more and sped off towards the raging battle.  
.  
.

.The two combatants struck blades before pushing off each other.

Mitsurugi slid backwards in the mud before rushing at Nightmare again. He swapped the blade in his hands before side stepping to avoid a horizontal attack by the dark knight. In doing so, he was able to hit the knight. Mitsurugi's katana hit Nightmare's armour, but could not penetrate it. The sword shot off sparks as Mitsurugi slid his blade off the knight's unholy armour.

After making his strike, Mitsurugi moved away quickly just in time to avoid a second attack by Nightmare. Nightmare spun around to fix his eyes upon his foe, and then swung his blade diagonally from his right shoulder down to his left leg. As the sword fell, Nightmare charged it with a bit of his own dark power. Mitsurugi was able to dodge the attack easily, but failed to notice the sword had been charged. Mitsurugi was ready to strike Nightmare in the neck, but as Soul Edge hit the ground, it caused the ground to shake; causing the samurai to lose his balance and fall to the ground.

The samurai grumbled in frustration but quickly rolled away. Getting upon his knees to stand up, he saw Nightmare was already upon him. He had Soul Edge down his back, ready to attack. Mitsurugi couldn't see anyway to avoid, but grip his katana tighter.

'DIE' Nightmare shouted, bringing Soul Edge forth from his back.

The cursed sword fell quickly, but Mitsurugi was quick to react. He lifted his sword at the right moment and performed a powerful guard block. Both blades clashed, but it was Nightmare who was put off balanced by Mitsurugi's quick block. Nightmare stumbled backwards in surprised, and before he could stabilize, Mitsurugi again surprised the knight by giving him a high front kick to the face.

Nightmare tumbled backwards twice, before he landed upon his knees to stop him from rolling further. The dark knight growled angrily as he lifted his head to see the samurai was charging at him. Nightmare was so frustrated that his body began to emit its dark red aura. He allowed his aura to flare, till he focused it in his inhuman arm and then, unleashed it upon the muddy earth. The power he gather in his aura was quickly channelled into his demonic arm, before he punched the earth. The ground rumbled around Nightmare before it spread forth; tripping the samurai in his charge.

Having caused Mitsurugi to tumble in his charge, Nightmare shot up to his feet and sieged the samurai by the back of the throat. Lifted him off the ground and held the warrior high above his own head. Nightmare then stabbed Soul Edge into the ground, and then delivered a heavy blow to Mitsurugi stomach. He did not use his human hand for this task, but used his more powerful demon arm to inflict pain upon the samurai.

'How does it feel?' Nightmare asked, sounding somewhat enrage, before punching the warrior again. Mitsurugi gagged on the pain that got caught in his throat from the last punch. He grasped his stomach to shield from another punch, but only caused himself more pain. Nightmare laid into the samurai like a punching bag; each punch getting harder and stronger. 'Come on Mitsurugi… you got to be able to handle something as trivial as this'

'Why don't you see if you can handle it?' came a harsh, somewhat exhausted voice.

Upon hearing this voice, Nightmare turned his head in surprise. There, standing on side of him, was Link. In his hands, he had a large hammer like weapon which he held over his shoulder like a bat. Nightmare's eyes shot open in surprise as Link swung his Megaton Hammer into the knight's bold stomach.

All three warriors could hear the sound of the Megaton Hammer cracking the metal of Nightmare's armour and the painful groan of the dark knight as he was sent flying. Mitsurugi was dropped harshly upon the earth as Nightmare tumbled away after Link's attack. The samurai groaned slightly as he slowly lifted himself off the ground onto his feet. He felt his neck and then at his stomach, before his eyes locked onto Link, who stood slightly in front of him.

'Where'd you come from?' Mitsurugi asked, not sounding too thankful for what Link did.

Link didn't reply at first, but gave him a short answer.

'You said when one of us finds him, we fight together… I'm just sticking to the plan'

With that, Link ran off towards Nightmare; leaving Mitsurugi to care for his wounded and pained stomach. The samurai stepped forwards; not wanting to miss out on the fight, but quickly withdrew when his stomach crippled him to the ground. Nightmare's punches were more damaging than he had thought of them. While injured like this, Mitsurugi could only watch what the two warriors were doing from afar; not able to join until he was better. Mitsurugi watched as Link was running towards Nightmare, when the samurai was slowly drawn to the cursed sword that was off side of him.

The giant two handed blade stood offside from the warrior, lending slightly in the ground. Mitsurugi stared at his soon to be prize, which he would claim as soon as he defeated Nightmare. The sword the samurai had heard so much about was intoxicating to see again, for the power and title it would bestow upon him. He would be the renowned samurai - the world's strongest warrior. Nobody would dare challenge his strength with Soul Edge by his side. Not even the new weapon from the west could stand up to his power; it would crumble to his feet.

But as his head filled with the glorious images of his triumph, Mitsurugi remembered he still had to best Nightmare in battle before he could rightfully calm Soul Edge as his own. It was a small obstacle that he could clear, given the time to heal.

But something was threatening his plan. A certain person who meant no harm towards him, desired to destroy the very weapon he sought.

It was Link

Though the Hyalin warrior saw what he was doing was in the service of good, it meant that he was seeking to destroy the one sword that could give Mitsurugi the power to crush his enemy. Link sought to end Soul Edge; believing it was a sword of evil and corruption. Mitsurugi could not let this happen; but was not in any position to stop the warrior, who was not as hurt as he was.

He decided to bide his time and strike when he was better.

_Soul Edge will be mine!_

_It will be mine!_


	23. No Victor Here Part 1

**Chapter 23**

Nightmare stood painfully before his attacker, who had surprised him with a heavy blow while he was dealing with the samurai, Mitsurugi. Link swung his Megaton Hammer in his right hand before resting it by his side as he came to a stop before Nightmare. The Hyalin warrior's face was harden with determination to finish Nightmare off, but at the same time, expressed some concern about the innocent soul that also rested within the dark body. It was Nightmare's only safeguard from death. Link had to refrain from killing Nightmare only because he feared he would kill Siegfried as well. His goal was to free Siegfried; not to kill them both. Link kept that fact in mind, just in case the rage and hatred he had towards Nightmare and Soul Edge took hold of him.

Having Link stand before him, Nightmare couldn't help but feel the familiar sense of fear that had gripped his heart when Mitsurugi had stood before him, wielding his Soul Edge. The situation was almost alike, except Link did not have Soul Edge in his hands; nor would he if he had the choice. Link would use his own strength and skills to defeat Nightmare; not those given to him by Soul Edge. Though the confrontation was familiar, Nightmare knew he wouldn't be given the same mercy Mitsurugi had given him. The samurai was determined to beat Nightmare in a fair fight; Link just wanted Nightmare defeated – anyway he could. Link was fully aware of the powers that would be bestowed upon the knight if he had Soul Edge; where as Mitsurugi did not. By reading the Hyalin warrior's face, Nightmare knew that Link would keep him from retaining Soul Edge.

He was on his own.

Knowing this, Nightmare drew back slightly. If he did not have Soul Edge in his hands, he would not stand a chance in a fight. Even with his powers, it was all just a matter of time before he became too exhausted to continue on. Though Link was more hurt than Nightmare was, the warrior showed great endurance in battle. His skills, in Nightmare's view, where not all too impressive, but that did not stop Link from fighting on. Even when he became dishearten, Link still found the will to continue the fight. He didn't stop till he achieved his goal, or till death takes him.

Seeing Nightmare retreat slightly, Link pressed forward. He knew, just as Nightmare did, that the knight had no real chance of winning without Soul Edge to give him his powers. The knight had to rely on his own prowess to win.

Following Nightmare in his slow retreat, Link suddenly sprung forth to attack. The Hyalin warrior ran to close the distance between him and Nightmare, and then, when close enough, began his attack. Link attacked first with a horizontal swipe from the side, then swung his weapon overhead and brought it down for a vertical attack; and to finish it off, Link gave a mighty front kick to the knight's already hurt stomach. Nightmare stumbled backwards, but did not fall to the ground; even though his body wanted to. He held his stomach and tried to fight back the pain that suddenly grew after Link's kick. Though his left side and head ached after taking the first two blows, his stomach hurt more. The armour that protected his stomach already suffered from the surprise attack Link gave, and had not healed itself since then. Without Soul Edge, he could not heal his armour as quickly.

It was now apparent how much he needed Soul Edge. With Soul Edge in his hands, his armour would be healed, and he would have limitless amounts of energy to use against Link. But as he had already figure out, Link would not let him retrieve his sword. He would stop at nothing to keep them apart.

'…damn you Link…' grumbled Nightmare, angrily.

Hearing this, Link just smirked. The warrior pressed forward upon Nightmare, making his advance slow and steady. Though there was little Nightmare could do without Soul Edge, he still had his powers. Link knew this and did not want to advance foolishly. Nightmare's powers were limited without Soul Edge, but a direct hit is all he would need to gain the upper hand on Link.

Nightmare continued to draw back from Link. His plan to get to Soul Edge was proving to be more difficult than he had thought. Link knew Nightmare needed Soul Edge and kept the beast from his sword. Both warriors were moving further and further away from Soul Edge, till the sword disappeared from sight. Nightmare had always kept an eye on how far he was from his sword, but when he saw it disappear from his view, he felt weaker, feeble; almost human again. He felt his powers slowly begin to leave his unholy body. This was the longest he had been without Soul Edge to fuel his dark will; and with the rain that Link summoned, continually eating at him, his powers were fading even faster.

It was now that despair began to fill him. Nightmare could feel this human emotion weakening his fighting spirit and killer instinct, causing him to become soft and hesitant; and with it, he felt the presence of Siegfried grow stronger. The innocent soul now took the offensive of the weaken Nightmare, utilizing what he could to regain control. Nightmare saw his current problem was becoming much bigger than he had thought. He had two battles to fight, and a sword to reacquire, and no time to do all of them.

_I need Soul Edge… and I need it now!_ Nightmare thought as he saw his situation becoming so much direr.

Taking one more step back, Nightmare stopped his retreating. He was fed up with running like a pity fool. If he wanted Soul Edge back, he needed to be aggressive. He may burn his remaining power up by doing so, but at least it offered a chance to get back to Soul Edge.

'Enough of this!' screamed Nightmare, slamming his left foot upon the ground. 'I will not run anymore! I do not fear anyone, and I am not about to start!' Nightmare growled heavily. The knight, instead of taking the retreat, began to march forwards.

Seeing Nightmare finally taking a stand against his advancement, Link withdrew from getting closer to him. The fear that had kept Nightmare in this chaotic state had finally been broken. Nightmare's desperation had hit boiling point and now forced Nightmare to act irrational… irrational, yet dangerous. Though Nightmare was unarmed, he was still a threat.

Link was now forced to back away from Nightmare as the dark knight approached him. The knight had finally come around and broken through his own fear of not having Soul Edge to take the bold step forward to reclaim the sword. Link now had to rethink his strategy. With Nightmare now determined to get Soul Edge back, he became more dangerous and reckless. Though that still made Nightmare vulnerable, he was more active now then he was before and was willing to do anything to get his sword back; even if it left him open to an attack.

_The tables seemed to have turned on me…_Link thought, as he began asset his current situation; as it was now him who was backing away. _But still, I have the upper hand here. Nightmare may have finally decided to risk his life to reclaim that sword, but he is in no shape to make a full on assault. Anything he'll do will just bring him down!_

'You really think you can take me, Nightmare?' Link asked, lifting his shield higher over his bold body. 'Without that sword to give you your powers, you have nothing!'

Hearing those words, Nightmare came to a stop. Link saw that his words held truth as the knight was unable to answer him back with a reply or threatening comment. The knight wanted to say something back to the Hyalin warrior; his face and eyes even expressed to Link that Nightmare wanted to say something harsh and painful, yet he couldn't form the words in his mouth.

'To think that I once feared your presence, Nightmare; but seeing you now, I no longer understand what I was so afraid of' Link said, teasing the weaken and unarmed Nightmare.

Link thought his words would have made Nightmare angry; but the knight just stared at him with focused and narrowed eyes. His posture seemed to ease up and he seemed unaffected by the warrior's words. Link thought the knight was holding back his anger, till Nightmare began to chuckle slightly.

'Is that so?' Nightmare asked, lifting his head slightly. Lifting his head, Link could see the clarity and calm in the knight's eyes. 'No longer afraid are we? Hmm, that's no good,'

_What is he up to? Something doesn't feel right…_Link thought as his stomach started to become unsettled by Nightmare's words.

'I guess… if that's how you truly feel… then I should re-educate you in the meaning of TRUE fear!' Nightmare growled in a deep and dark voice.

Link didn't know what Nightmare was playing at, but felt that something dark was about to happen. His acute senses all acknowledge that something was coming for him. He couldn't tell what it was or where it was coming from, but knew that if he lingered in the village, he would be swept away in a violent storm of darkness. Right now, he could feel a second shade of darkness beginning to descend upon the village as it had done before. Link took notice that the magic in his Song of Storms was now easing up and that the rain was lifting. The cleansing power in the rain would soon vanish, and with, both Soul Edge and Nightmare would become stronger.

Link didn't have much time left.

Nightmare came to stand with his legs shoulder length apart and his hands stretched out to the side. The stance was odd and looked kind of silly for the knight's persona; but that soon changed. Watching the knight in this strange pose, Link felt Nightmare's remaining powers begin to focus themselves into the knight's bold, unholy hands. Nightmare's arms began to shake as his remaining power channelled itself to his hands; manifesting itself as two dark glowing orbs that swallowed the knight's hands and a bit of his lower arms. Nightmare, having his powers focused in his hands, slowly brought the two dark orbs of concentrated power together. It seemed to be a painful process as Nightmare had difficulty bringing his hands together. His face was turning red from strain, and he kept groaning in order to push his hands closer. The orbs, even though the shared the same dark power, seemed to oppose their joining. They pushed Nightmare's apart as he tried to bring them together. His mid level groan now turned into a painful scream as his hands drew closer.

Link could feel the dark orbs power beginning to spike as the two dark matters drew closer. Sparks and electrical discharge began to fire around and off of Nightmare's armour. The darkness Link felt was growing closer and ever more powerful, yet remain at a distance. Link's body, fearing this coming storm, demanded he retreat from the village; but his sense of duty and his determination steered him away from running.

Nightmare was nearing his task of joining the two dark orbs together. His muscles hurt as did the rest of his body in just trying to complete the joining. More dark energies began to discharge as the two orbs moved closer together. Nightmare found it easier now that his hands were so much closer together, but it still remain difficult as the two orbs continued to oppose each other. Link could see the heavy strain in the knight's arms as they continued to shake from the force Nightmare was using in bringing the two orbs together. It made Link very uncomfortable. The two orbs, being the last remaining power Nightmare had, were very powerful just by being apart; forcing them to join, Link could only image what would happen. Watching the knight trying to join the two powers, Link felt that he was allowing the darkness to come. He stood watching trying to make sense of it all, but now had the feeling that if he allowed Nightmare to succeed in his task, the coming storm would befall the village sooner than he thought.

Knowing this, Link had to act.

Link tightened his grip on his shield and weapon and charged at Nightmare. Link tired rushing as quickly as he could, dodging most of the discharges that shot past him, but found that most of the dark energy discharges that shoot off from Nightmare's armour were a problem. The Mirror Shield and Megaton Hammer acted too much as a conductor for the energy discharges that were drawn to the two metallic items. Each discharge that hit his shield felt like he was taking a physical hit. Link was lucky that the leather on his Sliver Gauntlet were blocking the dark energy from surging into his body. Unfortunately, with the dark energy discharges being drawn to Link's Mirror Shield and Megaton Hammer, he was forced to slow down. The power in the discharges alone was powerful enough to slow down his advance.

'You're too late!' Nightmare growled, seeing Link approach him. 'Before you can even reach me, I will have finished!' Nightmare chuckled at this, but his chuckle was more pain filled than an actual laughter. The strain from pushing the two powerful orbs together left him in more pain than he had at first realised.

Peering from behind the shield, Link could see how close Nightmare was to fusing the two orbs together. Though they were close, there was still time to interrupt. Link was not far away from his target; just a few more steps and he could strike Nightmare with his Megaton Hammer. After that, Nightmare's power will be lost and he would be finished and weaken, leaving Link to free Siegfried from the dark mind.

_Come on… just a bit closer…_

Not able to make any quick movements, Link could only shift his feet across the muddy earth. It was a slow process, but at least he got closer. The discharges became more frequent as he moved in closer to Nightmare. His Megaton Hammer was surging with so much energy that the hammer's cold steel began to turn red and emit heat. The Mirror Shield continued to suck in the energy that each discharges fired at him, as well as reflecting it back to it source. Drawing nearer to his target, Link could feel the awesome power pulsing from the two orbs as their joining neared. The two orbs were mere inches from each other and already both were radiating their energies out in unison. The orbs were now recognizing and reacting as one; Link was out of time.

'It is done' Nightmare mumbled, fixing his eyes on the warrior that was before him.

Seeing the two orbs were now touching and fusing, Link sensed the danger he was in. The power of the orbs were melting and merging together, but began displaying characteristics of being somewhat unstable. Though they joined, it looked liked there was something wrong with them fusing together. The energy that was pulsing from the now single orb was emitting faster and with a lot more force. Link could sense a violent rush of energy was coming forth from this unstable orb, and not wanting to be in its path, quickly dropped his guard and ran from Nightmare.

Link only had the chance to take three steps in his run before the orb unleashed its violent burst of energy. The pulse wave knocked into Link and sent the Hyalin warrior flying for five feet. Link hit the ground face first, before rolling along the ground. Link's roll ended with his back slamming against the ground after rolling over his head. Link bit down hard on his lip to stop the screams of pain escaping his mouth. He groaned and coughed for a bit before rolling onto his stomach. He rested there in the muddy soil before using his arms to push him to his knees. Getting on one knee, Link shook his head clear of pain, before focusing his gaze behind him.

There, standing as he did beforehand was Nightmare. The knight was cast in an eerie glow that emitted from something within his hands. Link couldn't see what it was exactly, because it was shrouded in smoke, but by judging from its sheer size, it looked to big huge. The object in question emitted a strong evil purple aura that had the area covered in its evil light. Link could feel the evil in the light strengthen the darkness that was growing in his demonic arm. The power was familiar but not as strong as Link had remembered it. With a puzzled and confused look on his face, Link spun around and stood up from the ground; his eyes fixed on the object in Nightmare's hands.

'It can't be…' Link mumbled, recognizing the familiarity of the aura, 'Soul Edge?'

'Ha… unfortunately its not' Nightmare said, after hearing Link.

Link was now confused. Standing there, Link could feel Soul Edge's energy emitting before him as well as behind him. Link didn't know what to think. Feeling the two auras, Link suddenly thought that Cervantes had come into the village with his weaker Soul Edge; drawn here by the evil energy that was consuming the area. But feeling the two auras closely, Link noticed they emitted the same pattern and exact evil power; however, one was weaker in strength than the other.

Turning to Nightmare, still with a confused face, Link asked Nightmare how this was possible.

'I'll show you!' Nightmare said, banishing the smoke that covered the hidden object in his hands. With the smoke gone by a wave of Nightmare's hands, Link eyes fell upon a disfigured and disgusting looking sword; a sword that bared a dark purple eye in its centre.

'Soul Edge?'

'I told you, Link, this is not Soul Edge' Nightmare reminded, lowering the Soul Edge look alike to his side. Link eyes were fixed upon this odd yet familiar blade. Though Nightmare said it wasn't Soul Edge, Link could see the familiar treats both swords shared; _how could it not be Soul Edge?_ But staring at the sword more closely, he also noticed the difference between the swords. The sword that Nightmare held within his hands looked to be kind of transparent. Link could see the ground behind the sword, if he focused hard enough.

'It's a copy then' Link heard himself say. 'A mimic of the real Soul Edge'

'You're a smart one aren't you,' Nightmare said, hearing Link's answer. 'This is the phantom Soul Edge; a copy as you said. But though it does not share Soul Edge's power, it is still an effective weapon… let me demonstrate!'

With that, Nightmare charged at Link with both his hands upon the phantom Soul Edge. Not expecting Nightmare to suddenly charge him, Link stumbled backwards as Nightmare began slashing at the air in front of him. The muddy ground acted against Link as he evaded Nightmare's wild rampage, making his steps slippy and unstable. Nightmare also suffered from the occasional slip up, but still pressed hard his attack against Link. Nightmare made some vertical swipes at Link and did many horizontal attacks as well; but the Hyalin hid well behind his Mirror shield, which reflected some damage back upon his attacker. The knight felt the reflection each of his blows did upon Link's shield, but continue to take each blow thrown back at him.

'Is that all your going to do, Link?' Nightmare asked, 'Keep hiding behind that shield of yours and letting it attack for you!'

Nightmare made for a diagonal attack from his right shoulder that looked like it was going to hit Link's Mirror shield, until the Hyalin warrior suddenly withdrew his shield and locked blades with Nightmare, using his Megaton Hammer. Seeing the warrior finally lock blades against him, Nightmare went silent, but then got annoyed and angry.

'What's the matter? Did you think I was just going to block all the time?' Link replied, using a cocky tone. Saying those words, Link could feel Nightmare's grip on his phantom blade tighten, and the anger that was swelling inside caused the knight's eyes to blaze wildly.

'Don't get so damn cocky, BOY!'

Nightmare slid free from the deadlock by removing his blades from Link, but then swung his blade heavily into Link's Megaton Hammer with a two handed bat swing motion. Link blocked with his weapon, but the force of the hit sent him staggering backwards until he eventually fell down. He tried to maintain his balance, but the mud got the better of him. He crashed heavily, yet softly, upon the muddy earth with his Megaton Hammer and Mirror Shield weighing him down, even with the Silver Gauntlets on.

_Oh great! Now I'm going to get rushed!_ Link thought, seeing as this was the perfect opportunity for Nightmare to attack him.

But he didn't.

Link was expecting to lift his gaze up to see Nightmare towering over him with his phantom blade down his back, ready to slash Link's being in half. But that was not what Link was met with. Lifting his head quickly in anticipation to his coming doom, he was only able to catch a glimpse of the knight in full sprint, as Nightmare was running away from him. Link was confused and lost. This was the perfect opportunity for Nightmare to kill him, but why was he running away?

Link thought about it as he watched Nightmare run. Link almost decided to take this rare opportunity and flee the village before Nightmare came back looking for him. He almost did leave, until it suddenly drawn onto him what Nightmare's true reason for running was.

'Oh, no!' Link shouted angrily yet frightfully as he launched himself from the ground.

As soon as his feet touch the earth, with a slight slip, Link bolted after Nightmare. Having realised what Nightmare was running too, Link couldn't allow Nightmare to reach his goal: Soul Edge. Link screamed at himself for not realizing sooner and forced himself to move faster to catch Nightmare before the knight could reclaim the blade. The two had moved out of view to where Soul Edge had been left, but it was still close by. It wouldn't take long for either of them to reach the cursed sword… and worst; Nightmare could have it by the time Link met up with him. Nightmare was slower, and Link was able to close much distance towards his foe, but he knew he wouldn't be able to reach Soul Edge or the knight before Nightmare got there first.

Link could see the bulked armoured knight running in the dark just ahead of him. The rain had eased up now, so his vision was not so blurred. The surroundings were also becoming clearer, as too were they becoming familiar. Link recalled these building when he had first travelled this way, and then again when he had made Nightmare retreat this far back. They weren't far now.

With that in mind, Link swallowed hard and pushed his legs harder to catch up to Nightmare. His legs hurt with the increase of power, but did as their master willed. The mud didn't make his running any easier but he still forced himself to go faster.

Link could see him gaining on Nightmare. The knight might have taken off earlier, but Link was faster. Link was at top speed, when all of a sudden, Link had to stop.

Link slammed his feet into the ground to force him to brake from his heavy run, as Nightmare was standing before him. The knight had his back towards Link, but Nightmare was no longer running. Link didn't at first know why, till he looked at the surroundings. This was the place where they had left Soul Edge. Link thought Nightmare had reacquired the blade, and was just waiting there for Link to catch up. But, as Link looked closely, he saw that it was only the phantom blade in Nightmare's hand, and not the real Soul Edge. Link now began to wonder what Nightmare was doing standing there, and why he was not going to reclaim his fable sword.

It was then that Link heard the deep, husky voice.

'Did you two enjoy your run? Bet you are both puffed now, huh?'

'_Mitsurugi?_' Link whispered, as he stepped out from behind Nightmare, to get a better look at what was before them.

Standing directly in front of Soul Edge and standing before Link and Nightmare, was Mitsurugi. The samurai that had been left behind in order for him to care for his injuries after Link had batted Nightmare away with his Megaton Hammer, now stood before the two.

The samurai seemed to stand slightly off balance, with most of his weigh focused upon his left leg. His face seemed harden and stern behind his wet jet black hair, and his breathing was slightly heavier than usual. To Link, the samurai was still in need of much rest for his wounds to heal; but Link knew that Mitsurugi wouldn't care as much as he did about his wounds. Both warriors were just as equally hurt as Nightmare was now, giving them a slightly bigger edge over the knight. However, they were still at the unpredictable mercy of what Nightmare would do or risk in order for him to get his Soul Edge back. Using the remaining strains of his power to forge a phantom sword was proof of his willingness and recklessness to obtain Soul Edge… what more would he do to get that cursed sword back?

'Argh! Curse You!' Nightmare growled, upon seeing Mitsurugi standing between him and his sword. 'Why don't you die already, you wrecked human!'

'I told you before Nightmare,' Mitsurugi said, sounding calm and collected in his words, 'that I will not be the one dying today'

Hearing this from the samurai, Nightmare grunted angrily, while fixing his fiery eyes upon the bold Japanese warrior. Mitsurugi noticed this and returned an equally angered glare back at the knight.

'It's good to see your okay Mitsurugi!' Link shouted, sounding glad to see the samurai was doing much better. 'I hope you're ready to make this beast pay!'

Hearing Link speak up from a distance, Mitsurugi shifted his gaze from Nightmare to the Hyalin warrior who slowly emerged from the background. Mitsurugi watched as Link circled in closer to both him and Nightmare before easing down into his ready stance against the dark knight. Link held up both weapon and shield closer to his torso and lifted his weight off his feet, till he was balancing on the ball of his feet.

'Come on Mitsurugi!' Link urged Mitsurugi, seeing as the samurai was just watching him. 'This is our chance to take Nightmare down! Remember you agreed to help me! Help me bring him down and then I can let you and Nightmare have your battle!'

Mitsurugi didn't seemed to take in Link's words at first, but then, as if suddenly switching on to the current situation, drew his katana from his sheath and then crouched down into a ready stance like Link did. Link watched the samurai from the corner of his eyes as Mitsurugi ready himself. The samurai seemed somewhat unusual when crouching into his stance. He seemed rigid and uncoordinated, as if his body wasn't letting him to relax as he had usually done before going into battle.

_Mitsurugi must be in more pain than I had originally though,_ Link thought as he watched the samurai's body jerk unnaturally, _maybe I should let him sit this one out… I can't have him dying on me._

Sensing the warrior's stare on him, Mitsurugi grunted heavily.

'Are you going to stare at me all day or are we going to fight?'

'Yeah… sorry'

'Don't apologize, just get ready. I don't need you slowing me down' the samurai hissed, shifting his gaze back upon Nightmare. 'Let's do this and get it over with'

Hearing the samurai's words, Link almost didn't recognise Mitsurugi. His voice was trembling with some unknown hatred and strength. The words sounded like Mitsurugi, but the way he said them sounded different and foreign.

'You okay Mitsurugi? You don't sound right' Link asked, looking over to the samurai's batted and wounded body. Mitsurugi seemed somewhat put off at first, but then grunted softly before cracking his neck to the side.

'I'm fine' he said, taking in a long clam breathe. 'Just trying to get my body to work; too much pain'

Looking at the samurai's body more closely, Link could see some deep tissues bruising on his arms and chest and a few deep cuts on his legs and back. The warrior was too modest on his condition. Link would have seen many people in his world die from such injuries, if left untreated; but this was not his world and Mitsurugi was not like his people.

Leaving it at that and trusting Mitsurugi knew what he was doing, Link returned his focus back onto Nightmare.

Seeing as the two were now focused on him, Nightmare withdrew slightly, but did not runaway. He gripped his phantom sword and levelled it by his side. He shifted his right foot forward and slowly lowered himself into a ready stance. He slowly eyed each warrior before him and examined the condition each one was in before he began to judge which one he could take down first. After his examination, his eyes rested on his fable sword that rested beyond both warriors. He was so close yet so far. The two men presented themselves to be more of an obstacle than even he could have foreseen, and now that the last remains of his powers were focused into his phantom blade, he was more at a loss than ever before.

'Alright Mitsurugi!' Link mumbled, eyeing his foe before him. 'This is it!'

'Yes it is… Link' Mitsurugi agreed, his eyes shifting between Link and Nightmare.

'Remember Mitsurugi, we're taking him down, but we're not killing him. After I have what I want, you can do what you please, okay?'

'Hmm… you better keep to your end of the bargain!' Mitsurugi grunted, hearing the condition of this partnership over again. 'Or I'll take you soul and smash it!'

_What's going on here? Mitsurugi's acting really weird. I mean, he always been a bit reserved or aggressive in some situations, but this just doesn't feel the same. Is he that full of himself that it hurts so much having a partner?_ Link thought, as Mitsurugi's words sank into his long ears. The samurai had been acting so strange ever since he and Nightmare had run back onto the scene. Link didn't know what to think about it, but left it be. They were dealing with Nightmare now, so there was no need to think of such things, till Nightmare was dealt with.

'Come on, Mitsurugi!' Link shouted, before rearing back slightly before his advance on Nightmare, 'Let's get him!'

Link dashed forwards with his Mirror Shield held high and his Megaton Hammer out to the side of his body. Mitsurugi followed suit but kept both hands on his katana, which kept by his right side.

Seeing the two advancing on him, Nightmare also made his move. The knight took three steps forward and then, leaped at the pair with his phantom sword down his back.

Seeing this attack, both warriors side step out of the way. The phantom blade hit the ground hard, but did not make the ground erupt as Soul Edge would when Nightmare did that sort of attack. Seeing his attack missed its target, Nightmare quickly eyed both warriors that stood beside him to see which would attack him first. Mitsurugi took the chance of attacking with a quick overhead attack that he drew from his right side. Nightmare saw the attack from the corner of his eyes; but also saw that Link was now attacking at that time. He quickly thought on a plan of action to deal with both warriors, but saw no real opening or chance to take down either one of them. Not yet anyway. Since Mitsurugi made the first move, Nightmare decided to block the samurai's attack and then deal with Link.

Nightmare turned his phantom sword with his wrist and blocked Mitsurugi's overhead attack. Not forgetting that Link was also making an attack, Nightmare kicked Link in the chest as Link raised his sword to strike. Link tumbled backwards after taking Nightmare's surprised attack. From there, Nightmare returned his focus back to Mitsurugi, who he pushed hard against.

The samurai grunted heavily against Nightmare's added force, but was somehow able to hold back the knight. Nightmare added more force to push Mitsurugi off balance, but the samurai still seemed to hold the knight at bay. Nightmare gathered his hate and anger for Mitsurugi and then pushed hard upon the samurai's katana. Mitsurugi seemed to buckle under the newly added force Nightmare was giving him, but soon found balance and pushed back on Nightmare.

_This ain't possible!_ Nightmare thought as he was being pushed back. The samurai countered Nightmare's force and seemed to push the knight back instead of the samurai being the one to suffer. _Mitsurugi can not do this! Strong as he might be, there is no way a human could beat me in strength!_

As soon as he had thought that, Mitsurugi expressed a strange smirk. The smirk was not natural to the samurai's hard face. The man's eyes were wider than usual and his teeth were more exposed than the samurai had ever shown. It looked so unnatural. Nightmare looked at the smirk with annoyance, before he suddenly broke from the deadlock. He backed away from the samurai and from the Hyalin warrior who was just getting up.

Link rubbed his chest where Nightmare's kick had hit him and, as he stood up, lowered into a ready stance. Mitsurugi still bared his odd smirk while he gripped his katana and lowered into his ready stance, as Link did. The two warriors again prepared to attack Nightmare together. Nightmare, again seeing he was out numbered, back off slightly.

Nightmare's mind was slipping into chaos. His situation had become direr, and he was without his fable Soul Edge. The cursed blade stood slightly off side, but was protected by the two warriors that now stood before him. He tried to keep his hope high, all the while, fighting the will of Siegfried from taking over. The knight could feel control of his body was lessening and becoming somewhat numb. Siegfried was taking over his body one limb at a time. He could his body turning against him. Soon, Siegfried would be in control and it would be Nightmare who was forced into the dark.

The air around the three warriors grew heavier and staler. The rain that had now eased into a drizzle had made the odour of blood more potent. The smell lifted from the ground and from the bodies and began to pollute the air.

Link could smell it and was slightly put off by the strong smell of blood. Mitsurugi sniffed in the air, but it did not faze him at all; he was used to that smell on the battlefield. Nightmare showed no distaste reaction to the blood, but rather a smile that the others couldn't see.

'My my… what a lovely smell that is' Nightmare beamed, as he inhaled deeply. A surprised look quickly flash across Link's face upon hearing that, which then turned into a frown. Nightmare liked such things, where Link didn't. _How could anyone like it?_ He asked himself as the smell entered his nostril again. Link felt his gut stir as the smell flowed through his nose. So horrid and so foul; he felt sick. 'I would like to savvier then flavour a bit longer… after I add you two to the mix!'

'Would you now?' came Mitsurugi response, sounding somewhat intrigued. The samurai stood calmly from his ready stance, raising his katana as he stood and resting it upon his left shoulder. 'Ha! Do you really think you could even pull off such a simple task? I somehow doubt it'

'You mock my skill, Mitsurugi! I have killed many humans like you!'

'Really?' mumbled Mitsurugi, while rubbing his chin.

Link felt somehow uneasy now. The situation was not going as he planned it, and something kept nagging him that there was something amiss. He felt a cold sweat down his back and a throbbing pain in his demonic arm. Not only that, Mitsurugi was acting strangely; not entirely himself. Link couldn't explain it, but he seemed different. He eyed the samurai who now stood casually behind him, rubbing his chin as though he was in deep thought. The samurai looked to appear normal, but ever so often, in a split of second, Link swore he could see something unnatural to the samurai.

Unsure of what to do about him, Link forced his eyes forwards kept his guard up against Nightmare. What ever was wrong with Mitsurugi, he would deal with it later.

Mitsurugi kept rubbing his chin, while staring at Nightmare. The look on Mitsurugi's face suggested he was somewhat intrigued by Nightmare's words and wanted some proof. Thinking a while longer, a smirk suddenly flashed across his bold face.

'Alright then… kill the Hyalin warrior and I'll doubt you no further'

Hearing that, Link couldn't believe his ears. His eyes shot open and his head spun around in disbelief.

'What the hell did you say, Mitsurugi!' Link shouted as the samurai's word sank into his ears. 'What the hell are you thinking? You can't something like-'

Before Link could finish his words, Mitsurugi had his katana raised over his left shoulder and was bringing it across to strike at Link. Seeing this action just barely, Link quickly back flipped out of the way before the attack could land a hit. He did another two back flips just to gain some more distance from both Mitsurugi and Nightmare. Landing on his feet, with sword and shield high, Link stared intently at Mitsurugi who had tried to kill him.

'What the heck are you thinking Mitsurugi?' Link asked, wanting to know why the samurai had just tried to behead him. 'We're partners! We're meant to be going after Nightmare!'

'Oh shut up, Link' was Mitsurugi reply. 'Do you really think I need your help in defeating Nightmare? Please… I can handle this brute by myself!'

'Mitsurugi, please! You got to think rational about-'

'Stop calling me that!' Mitsurugi shouted, quickly silently Link. 'Stop referring to me by the weak mortal's name! It sickens me!'

The area suddenly grew silent and the atmosphere was thick with puzzlement. Both Link and Nightmare heard the samurai's words, but couldn't understand his meaning. The words made no sense to them, but the unearthly tone Mitsurugi used seemed to register somewhat to Nightmare.

Sensing his words had fallen upon confused ears, the samurai knew he had to make his point more clearly to his audience. The samurai sighed in disappoint before he began to focus his energy into a soul charge. His battle aura flared wildly and, while it was small at first, suddenly exploded skywards in a flash. The aura was sliver at the beginning of the soul charge, before suddenly melting into a blood red. Along with the aura, screams of ghostly voices echo forth from the darkness around them. Both warriors seemed suddenly frighten and confused at the sudden display, but it was Nightmare who seemed to enjoy what he was witnessing. A small smile appeared behind his mouth, till he suddenly began laughing out loud; raising his hands as the red aura bathed the area and himself in its dark glow.

_My goddesses! What have you done Mitsurugi?_ Link thought as his mouth and body began to tremble.

Staring at the samurai's aura that exploded forth to the sky and bathed the clouds in red, he could feel very strongly the familiar presence of the cursed sword. As the aura changed from sliver to the blood red, he could feel the damn sword emitting its evil. Feeling the sword's evil being emitted, Link's eyes slowly shifted towards Soul Edge that sat idly by.

As his gaze fell upon Soul Edge, his eyes widen slightly before narrowly angrily, as this odd situation began to make some sense to him.

_So Soul Edge… you're finally awake!_


	24. No Victor Here Part 2

**A/N: **Hey all! It me again, posting another late chapter...so sorry! I've been busy. Work, Tafe work...very diffcult to find time to sit down and finish this, I hope this is good enough for the long wait you had to suffer. I am sorry. I hope you enjoy. Review please.

**Chapter 24**

_So Soul Edge… you're finally awake!_

Tearing his eyes away from the samurai, whose soul was still raging a blood red aura, Link's gaze fell upon the cursed blade, Soul Edge. Still remaining idle in the ground as he had left it, Link noticed the once dormant sword had awoken from its slumber. The sword's metallic-flesh like body was contracting and expanding strangely, while pulsing out Soul Edge's cursive power. Link, upon feeling the sword's darkness wash over him, felt heavy. His mind caught ablaze and his body began to tremble under Soul Edge's power. Along with this, Link's demonic arm began to resonate to the growing darkness around it. Link felt the dark power within his demonic arm begin to stir, and the unknown will slowly returning to take control. Sensing there was going to be a recurrence of pasted events; Link grasped his left arm just in case it was going to attack.

Returning his focus back to the situation at hand, Link's eyes suddenly caught glimpse of something strange. Link focused his eyes on what he had seen, but still had trouble seeing it properly. Looking past Mitsurugi's bizarre and inhuman aura, another aura could be seen. This other aura seemed to blend in with the blood red colour of the samurai's aura, but it stood out just a bit more. Examining this small aura closely, it soon registered itself to Link's mind. The aura was all too familiar to Link, as he had seen it many times before. It was the same aura that had led Link to other fragments of Soul Edge within this new world. He didn't like using the fragments cause of the evil that seeped into his body, but he had no choice, unless he wanted to be lost.

But seeing this aura here, Link was now puzzled. That aura was only used when one fragment was near to another. His travel bag that contained his collected pieces was lost to him ever since Nightmare battled him upon the hill outside the forest, so his were nowhere close by. So what was this aura reacting too? Following the aura closely, Link found that source of the aura was from none other than Soul Edge. There was no surprise there. Link had a hunch about that already.

_So what are you reacting to, Soul Edge?_ Link asked, following the pulsing aura away from the cursed blade. The aura merged into the samurai's, which made it a little harder to track, but Link kept focus and followed the aura all the way to the end. Shifting his eyes slowly along the aura, Link soon came upon the then end of the trail. Seeing where the aura ended its trail, Link's eyes were able to see what Soul Edge was reacting to.

Nestled within the belt on the samurai, a single fragment of Soul Edge laid tuck away. Link saw this fragment clearly, even when it was folded in the many layer of the warrior's belt. Soul Edge bestowed many powers upon its carriers - this power allowed those carriers to see any pieces of its being wherever it laid; hidden or in the open. This fragment was fairly big from what Link could tell; big enough to just get your fingers around. However, Link couldn't tell how strong the fragment had been. With Soul Edge near this piece, the fragment was able to become stronger without even fusing to its master.

Staring at this fragment, tucked away in Mitsurugi's belt, and then staring at the warrior's unnatural face, something suddenly dawned on him. Like the pieces of a puzzle that had finally fell in place, Link now understood what was happening. Link's eyes shot over to Soul Edge and he expressed an angry frown to the cursed blade.

_Even with a strong and stubborn will, there is always a limit,_ Link thought sadly, as he remembered taking all pieces of Soul Edge from the samurai. Or so he thought. Those pieces somehow had no effect on the bold warrior's mind or body; but they were only just fragments after all, and Soul Edge was bigger and more powerful than those pieces.

'I knew something wasn't right about this situation' Link mumbled under his breath. _I could feel it, I could even sense it… but I didn't know what it was_. Link gripped his Megaton Hammer tighter in his hand and grunted heavily; his cool state was now starting to falter. _It wasn't Mitsurugi who was acting weird… it wasn't even him in is own body!_

The Hyalin warrior stared back at Mitsurugi, now fully sensing the sword's dark will in the samurai. Link could just sense a small part of what remained of the former warrior, but it was push deep under the new invader of the body. Staring at nothing more than a puppet harbouring Soul Edge's will, Link felt the rage he had inside, suddenly increase.

'It was you SOUL EDGE!' the Hyalin warrior suddenly shouted, throwing both arms out to his side.

With that sudden burst of unknown rage, Link dashed off towards the cursed blade. His Megaton Hammer and Mirror Shield remained at his side as he ran. He no longer cared about being defensive or planning out his attacks, he just wanted the sword dealt with.

Link was soon upon the cursive Soul Edge. In his final steps, Link leapt with his weapon raised above his head. He screamed with determination and an unknown anger that filled his entire body as he swung his Megaton Hammer upon the blade.

The hammer fell quickly, but was blocked suddenly by another weapon.

Link's eyes shifted to the blade that blocked his advance and growled angrily. The sliver blade of Mitsurugi's katana glimmered brightly in the presence of the samurai's aura. Link followed the blade back to its owner, who smiled at him manically, while raising a single finger to him and moving it side to side.

'Tisk, Tisk… you're too impatience' the samurai chuckled, his voice sounding more demonic than human.

Link ignored the puppet's words and quickly threw his left hand for a punch. Even if it was Mitsurugi's body, the warrior's mind wasn't there, so he shouldn't mind Link's attack. Link's left arm reared back quickly before flying towards the samurai's face. But before his fist could make an impact, Link's arm was suddenly stopped. A tight unknown grip befell his arm, just above the elbow. The grip was strong enough to paralyse most of his nerves; he couldn't even move his fingers properly. Link stared at the hand that griped his arm, and exhaled in detest at the mere sight of the demonic hand.

'…Nightmare…' he grumbled, as his eyes shift to the knight that stood off side from him.

'When did you act with such hate, Link?' Nightmare asked with delight.

Link wasn't sure how that knight was able to move fast enough to stop him, but right now he didn't care, he didn't like the situation he was in now. Thinking about it, he was the one who acted irrational, so the fault lay with him. He was overcome with such rage that he acted without thinking- he didn't even know where the rage had come from; it started off as nothing more than his hate for Soul Edge and then seemed to exploded into something more.

_This is most unnatural,_ Link thought, knowing full well he would not have done something like that willing. _I guess the darkness within me is finally proving to be more difficult now that Soul Edge is awake. If it can't hurt me via my arm, it will put me in danger instead. Curse you, Soul Edge!_

'I hope you're ready for this, Link' Nightmare hissed, lowering his head slightly. The knight's eye glowed heavily in the shadows of his helmet as he expressed a smile, '…For this is going to hurt'

With his free left hand, Nightmare raised his phantom Soul Edge above his head. Staring at the knight's sword, Link saw this copy blade was no longer transparent. The sword was now solid and was flaring in its own aura in the knight's human hand. Link guessed that with Soul Edge now awake, its powers could cross to Nightmare through the air. It had gathered so much darkness from the area, before the rain could cleans it all, and now could transfer its energy to its servant from afar. Having the ability to control Mitsurugi, while transferring enough power to restore his servant to full strength, the cursed sword must have absorbed a lot of darkness. Link just wondered exactly how much that sword was able to absorb while in its sleep.

The knight's human arm began to surge with dark energy as Nightmare began to Soul Charge his phantom blade. With his powers restored from Soul Edge's awake, Nightmare could now use his lost powers against the Hyalin warrior, as much as he wanted. Having the phantom sword now charged, Nightmare swung his blade. Link, seeing as he had no choice, broke from his deadlock with Mitsurugi and guarded against Nightmare's attack. Link had stopped that attack, and was now safe, but did so at a cost. Mitsurugi, longer guarding Link's attack towards Soul Edge, was now free to attack and did so against Link. The samurai laughed inhumanely as he reared back his katana and stabbed Link in the stomach.

Link wanted to scream, but held it back in his throat. The sword in his stomach quickly set fire to his body; spreading both agonizing pain and darkness into him. Link could feel his body tremble from the new wound, but more from the new darkness that was pouring into him. He felt weaker and his body felt like it was going numb and cold. Link knew he had to get Mitsurugi's katana out of his body, before he was totally overcome with Soul Edge's darkness. The only problem was he couldn't – his Megaton Hammer was blocking Nightmare's phantom Soul Edge overhead, and could not let his weapon down unless he wanted another wound to deal with.

_ARGH! What am I meant to do now?! What can I do?_ Link's mind was crumbling as fast as his body was, and it hurt him to think, as an unknown fever began to develop in his head. He felt like he did when he was first overcome with Soul Edge's power, but a thousand times worst. _Nightmare is above me and Soul Edge is in front of me… a sword in my gut, and my Megaton Hammer is blocking Nightmare's phantom Soul Edge…I can't attack Soul Edge without taking Nightmare's attack… and I don't need another wound to add to my batted body! Think! Think of something… QUICK!_

As he tried to think of something, Link felt the fire in his stomach increase, as did the pain. Link lowered his head down to his new wound and saw the reason for the increase of pain. The katana was being pushed further into Link body, and the dark flame that covered the sword was entering Link body more rapidly. The pain was becoming more unbearable and Link could no longer hold back the pain. He began to whimper as he tried to hold back the pain from leaving his throat, but then he began to groan in anguish as he could no longer hold the pain inside; before finally breaking out into a scream.

Seeing the warrior in their grip suddenly scream, both Nightmare and the possessed Mitsurugi, began to chuckle evilly. The Hyalin warrior's pain was their pleasure, and they enjoyed it so much. Nightmare enjoyed it so much that he suddenly clutched his demonic hand around Link's throat, to cause more discomfort to the warrior.

'How does it feel, Link?' Nightmare asked, his voice sounding overly joyed. 'How does it feel to be beaten down by a superior warrior? You might have had me at one point, but look at you now! You nothing but a worm on a hook! Ha-Ha-Ha!'

Nightmare began to laugh wickedly, enjoying every moment of Link's discomfort. But as he was enjoying this moment, his laughter was interrupted when he felt his grip was suddenly broken. Nightmare opened his eyes just in time to see Link fly backwards before hitting the ground harshly and then rolling into a crumbled wall.

'What?! What happened?' Nightmare asked.

'Superior warrior, you say?' came Soul Edge's voice from the samurai's body. 'This is coming from a warrior who was almost beaten by a simple being'

Nightmare turned to the samurai warrior, whose body housed Soul Edge's will. The warrior stared at the knight with fiery eyes and frowned angrily. Staring at the host's body his master took over, Nightmare saw that Soul Edge had thrown Link away after hearing Nightmare's boasting.

'You are so foolish, Nightmare' Soul Edge scolded his servant, lifting the bloody katana to Nightmare's throat. 'Everything you did put both of us in dyer jeopardy… and you're laughing because you think you're a superior warrior? You are nothing more than an idiot on a power trip!'

Nightmare stood silent after hearing his master's words. The words angered him, but he dared not fight against his master. Nightmare had almost forgotten that it was Soul Edge, and not Mitsurugi that was before him. Seeing the samurai's body, Nightmare wanted to rise his sword and hack at the warrior; but it was the demonic voice and the unholy fire in the warrior's eyes that reminded him who was in control.

Nightmare clamed his anger and remained silent.

'Without me Nightmare, Link would have gotten the best of you!' Soul Edge hissed, turning his gaze back at the Hyalin warrior upon the ground. 'This boy is more than meets the eye. He is different than the others in this world. His origin is beyond this world… I wonder why he is here'

'He's here to stop us!' Nightmare answered, taking a step towards his master. 'But do not worry master; I will deal with him before he can become a problem!'

Nightmare tightened his grip upon his phantom sword and strolled towards the down warrior before him. A smile quickly appeared upon his face as he quickly planned on how he would butcher the warrior that had caused him so much trouble.

_It has to be such a fitting end for such a pest!_ Nightmare thought, as he walked past his master.

'Don't even think of it' Soul Edge grumbled, again holding Nightmare at bay with his katana at the knight's throat. 'I've said this many times to you before, Nightmare, that this boy is not to be harmed! I have special plans for him… he is special, therefore he is allowed to continue for a time'

Hearing this familiar order, Nightmare abandoned his action to strike Link down. He lessened his grip on the phantom blade and compressed his anger. Doing so caused the phantom sword to dissipate from the knight's human hand; returning the energy used to create the blade to return to him.

'What are we to do then?' Nightmare mumbled heavily, sounding displeased with his master's decision.

Soul Edge ignored the tone Nightmare had used and lowered the katana from his servant's throat. He then rested the samurai's blade on his shoulder and then moved off towards Link; leaving Nightmare behind. Nightmare watched his master stroll away, heading towards the Hyalin warrior, who remained grounded in pain. Nightmare kept his master's words in his head, and made sure that he never forgot it; though, he couldn't understand what was so important about Link that would keep him alive. Link was indeed a gifted warrior with some skill in swordplay, but it was his soul that made him more exceptional from the others Nightmare had faced. _A warrior soul indeed!_ Nightmare thought, feeling the warrior's soul. Nightmare could sense it clearly, and so could Soul Edge… but why did Soul Edge insist that Link be left alive, when Soul Edge required powerful souls?

_Shouldn't such a prize soul be grasped and harvested, Soul Edge? Why must this boy live? What are you not telling me?_ Nightmare questioned his orders, seeing as his master was now bending down over the Hyalin warrior.

Staring down at the wounded warrior, Soul Edge glanced over Link's hurt and pained body with a pleased look upon his borrowed face. Link was coughing and chocking on his new found pain, as well as the darkness that was pulsing in his stomach. His fever grew worse and his demonic arm began to act with inhuman strength. Echoes of voices unknown to him began to speak scream and even shout out to him. He wanted them to stop, but he could not silence what was invading his mind. All he could do was to resists the hatred and darkness that was brewing inside his arm; begging to corrupt his pure spirit and mind.

Soul Edge could sense Link's resistance. The Hyalin warrior made no attempt to hide this fact from the evil blade, now harbouring itself inside Mitsurugi.

'Why do you resist?' Soul Edge asked, speaking in a curious tone. 'Does what I offer you, scare you that much that you would dare the darkness just to stop it?'

Link couldn't give his full answer because of the pain that was affecting both his body and mind, but groaned a heavy 'no' from his tightly locked teeth. 'I… don't fear… the…dark!'

'Really…' Soul Edge mumbled slightly, not sounding too impressed with Link's answer. Soul Edge dropped his head as he sighed heavily, before grabbing Link by his head and bringing their faces closer together.

Having both their faces so close, Link could feel himself fall under waves of darkness that pulsed forth from Mitsurugi's body. The samurai's eyebrows were narrowed deeply and Soul Edge's evil eyes burned brightly out to Link, wanting to burn his flesh.

'You will fear it… you will fear…ME!' Soul Edge hissed coldly, his voice trembling with anger.

With that, Soul Edge tossed Link aside. Link rolled slightly on the ground before stopping painfully on his stomach, which he quickly rolled onto his side in order to ease off the pain. But that quick bit of movement to get off his stomach seemed to make him drowsy. His eyes grew heavy and the pain seemed to soften, till he couldn't feel the fire from his wound anymore. Even his arm seemed to grow silence and restless. Link's chaotic mind that had filled with unknown told voices grew calm and peaceful as he felt himself trail off into an unknown numbness. Darkness began to blind his vision as his eyes slowly fell closed.

Before his eyes did close, Link glared up at the evil duo that stood before him, towering over him. They peered down at him with their burning eyes blazing into his mind. Link could hear them talking, but their voices sounding so faint and distorted, he could barely make them out. But as soon as his sight fail him, his ears seemed to pick up strength, clearing the distortion from the two's voices.

'What shall we do with him now?'

'Leave him be. There is nothing more for us here…'

'You intend this boy to keep wondering? Chasing us in our shadows?'

'Yes'

'Why?'

'Now is not the time for these questions, Nightmare! Do as you are told!

'Humph…Yes my master'

There was a brief pause, till one of them began to stir suddenly.

'Hmm…I sense others are coming'

'I sense them too, master. Should we ready ourselves for a fight… more soul harvesting perhaps?'

'No. You are in no condition to continue the fight. Link and Mitsurugi have made you weaker, and I will not have you exhausting yourself'

'…Very well… what shall I do then, Soul Edge?'

His ears began to weaken more, and the sounds of the world around him faded. The darkness had taken over him, as he began to fall into unconscious, leaving his body and mind numb. The last thing he heard echoed in his ears before he could no longer hold a thought in his mind was:

'Erase this town… leaves no trace, but a crater in its place…'

After that, darkness was all there was.

Link wasn't sure what happened first; did his mind register before his body or was it his body that first felt aware. Link's eyes had been open for some time, staring up into the sky without a single blink, but his mind didn't seem to alert his body that he was now conscious. It took his mind a while before Link finally snapped back into reality.

Staring up from the forest floor, Link watched the clouds hover past through the canopy. The clouds were painted orange, with bits of purple and dark blue colouring most of the sky. A cold wind was blowing from within the forest from the east of where Link laid, rustling his blond hair and tunic. He continued to lie there, watching the colours of the sky change from a bright orange to a dark blue. The moon seemed to move quickly in the night sky as Link could see it appear in the space in the canopy.

Link didn't really seem to care that time was pasting him by; his thoughts were all muddled up and he couldn't seem to remember anything that had happened to him. His mind was blank, with a slight ache that he couldn't recall getting.

_What's… going on?_ Link thought, trying to organise his confused mind. _Where… am I? The forest… how did I get here? What am I doing here?_ Link's mind seemed to only come up with questions without the answers attached to them. He tried to recall anything and everything that happened to him, but drew nothing but a blank.

Having trouble organising his mind or even remembering, Link sighed heavily. The gentle wind continued to move his hair and massage his face, till a second wind began to blow in from the west and disturb his relaxed body.

…_Remember, warrior of the light… its time for the sleeper to awake…_

A strange whisper seemed to echo along the wind that blew in from the west, against the wind that was coming from the eastern section of the forest. There was a strange presence in the wind that made Link stir with movement. Link lifted his upper body off the ground first, then his lower half; till he was now standing upon his feet.

Upon standing to his feet, Link felt his stomach suddenly tighten; both inside and on the outside. Staring down at his stomach, Link notice there was a slash in his tunic and blood stains about his stomach. Link couldn't remember what had happened to him, but feeling a bit unsure and nervous, he lifted his tunic and white undershirt to see this wound. He was expecting to see a blood soaked cut or some ugly sight, but Link only found a tight bandage wrapped around his stomach. There was indeed a sort of wound there, as most of the bandage was covered in blood.

_What happened to me? Why can't I remember!_ Link thought as he felt the bandage.

…_Come…come to me…_

The odd wind from the west picked up again, and blew harder against the now standing warrior, causing Link to shiver in the cold. The same unknown whisper on the wind caused Link to spin about to a path in the forest that the wind was blowing in from. The path was dark and covered in overgrowth from the aging forest. It appeared to be a path that had not been used in ages. There was another path offside to this one, that headed in the same direction, but which looked to be used mostly by travellers. The strange thing about this path was that no wind was blowing from that way. Both headed in the same direction, yet only one had wind coming from it.

Link found it strange and obviously felt that something bad awaited him down the path the wind was blowing from. But he felt drawn to this path. Something was pulling him, calling him down that path. Link scratched his head, deciding whether or not to really walk down that dark path. Link decide he didn't really want to chance it, fearing something evil awaited him there; but his eyes quickly caught glimpse of something in the dirt that made him change his mind.

Marked in the dirt, travelling out of the haunted looking path, were footprints. The prints exited out of the dark path and headed in his direction, ending exactly where he had awoken from. Link followed the tracks all the way to where he was standing, till his eyes fall upon his own leather boots. His boots did have dirt on them, but that couldn't prove the tracks were made by him – he did travel a lot in his journeys. He knelt down in order to examine them more closely. With his tracking skills, Link could tell that these prints were made a few hours ago, by someone of middle weight, who had a slight limp in his walk. That was all he could tell about these tracks.

With that done, Link stood up from the ground and stepped back in order to turn away from this dark path, seeing as nothing about the tracks concerned him. It was by doing this that Link saw the footprints he had made when he knelt down. Staring at his prints next to the ones that were made hours ago, Link now knew the prints were his own. Both were of the same size, had the same pattern of his boots, and both were lightly pressed into the ground. There was no mistake – the footprints were his.

Link stared down at the path he seemed to had travelled, and began to wonder how and why he would have chosen to walk such a creepy trail. The footprints were somewhat fresh, give or take a few hours, and that meant Link would have travelled down that path only recently.

_But how is that possible?_ Link questioned, walking to the mouth of the dark trail. _I've been asleep - and by the feel of it, for a while too. How could I have walked this path if I've been sleeping?_ Link rubbed his chin softly as he pondered on the thought. _Sleepwalking? ...No way, I don't sleepwalk. Could someone else with the same boots as me have carried me here? …Same boots as me? For some reason I find that doubtful… hmm._

After a while, Link gave up. The ideas his mind came up with were more unlikely as the last idea. With his memory still blank, he could not clarified how he had gotten into the forest if he had been sleeping.

'I guess… I'm going to have to backtrack' Link mumbled to himself, staring into the darkness before him; _It might jog my memory... or might not._

Setting his mind to the task, Link reached for his sword and shield, in case something awaited him at the end of this trail. Link's right hand found his Mirror Shield with ease, as it slipped into position with his fingers; as did his left hand, grasping the handle of his weapon.

As Link's finger began to fold around his weapon's handle, images and visions suddenly flashed before his mind. The Flashbacks were of his fable weapon, The Master Sword. The pure and sacred blade appeared in Link's mind clearly, hovering in the darkness that clouded his thoughts. The sword was so clear in his head that he could touch it; but as he tried to reach out to it with his mind, the sword began to disappear. As the sword vanished, his mind was suddenly overcome with some slight pain as some hidden memory began to play. Link saw himself battling a tall, dark figure that was cloaked in shadow, who had an unholy fire burning from it eyes and sword. Link tried to focus his mind on this memory, to give him more details about the unknown figure and its weapon - but he couldn't. The memory had a set course. Seeing as he could nothing more, Link watched the memory play out, till his Master Sword was cast aside from the battle. After that, the memory ended; returning his mind and focus back to reality. The flashback caused Link some slight discomfort, but with it, Link regain a bit of his lost memory.

'My Master Sword!' he suddenly shouted, bringing the weapon he grasped, forth from its sheath. Link was hoping the sword he held was his Master sword, and that losing it was some dream; but it wasn't. The weapon he held in his hand was the Megaton Hammer; the heavy iron hammer he found within the Fire Temple in Hyrule. Seeing the hammer in hand, Link sighed heavily in a painful defeat. He had lost his fable and most precious sword, and had no clue as to point him in the right direction to even start him looking. The memories he had gain back, though little, were welcomed, even though they showed nothing more than him losing his Master Sword. 'At least I remember I had it with me…giving me strength against some evil'

It was with those words that Link's eyes slowly shifted from the Megaton Hammer and fell upon his left arm. The demonic and inhuman appearance of his arm caused Link to scream in fright and disgust - but the screaming was very short lived, as the mere sight of his arm triggered more hidden memories to surface from the darkness. The pain he got from this memory was quick, and sharp; almost like he had been pricked by a needle. The renewed memories made Link stop his mixed screams of pain and fright, and made him growl in frustration and hatred towards the arm, instead.

'Curse you, darkness!' Link hissed, staring coldly at his arm. The sight of the arm was disgusting, but he knew that he had some hatred towards it, though he couldn't understand why. The memories showed him that he was battling some strange darkness that somehow infected his body, causing his arm to turn demonic. The memories showed nothing more of what caused it, but showed he had used his Master Sword to battle the darkness growing in his arm. Recalling that his Master Sword was lost, he felt even more defeated; but his resolve to get the sword back strengthen.

Link forced his attention off his arm and stared back at the dark path before him. His idea of backtracking was off to a great start, as he gained back some of his lost memories; but he still needed to remember everything that had happen to him, and more importantly, to know how he got into the forest.

With Mirror Shield and Megaton Hammer in hand, Link took a deep and steady breath before taking his first steps into the dark, overgrown trail. Stepping into the darkness of this path, Link suddenly felt cold and numb, but did not stop walking forwards. He felt drawn into this path for some reason, and since his footprints showed him that he had travelled this way before; he wanted to know where it leads. Moving deeper into the forest, the branches over head grew thicker and the leaves denser; straining more light from the already dim path. Link already found the path to be difficult to walk with the many obstacles he had to overcome, but now with the lack of light, he could not help but stumble and slam into everything in front of him.

_This is stupid! I can't take another step forwards without some light!_ Link exclaimed in thought. With that in mind, Link reached into his tunic and search around for something he could use as a light source. After only a few seconds of searching his tunic, Link grasp two items. He pulled them from his tunic and began to feel each item with his hand. The first item he felt was wooden, smooth, and had a sharp tip at one end, and feathers at the other end. _This must be an arrow! I could use my magic on this arrow and make it into either a Light arrow or a Fire arrow. Both would do a fine job of lighting my way!_ Link thought it to be a good idea, but remembered he had little to no supplies of arrows in his tunic; maybe a group or two left. Wanting to keep his arrows for later, Link felt the next item. The item was again wooden, but was not as smooth or as straight as the arrow was, and was much longer too. Link didn't recognise the item at first, but after feeling it again, he came to recognise the wooden Deku Stick. _A Deku stick? I didn't think I had one on me. This would be perfect to use as a torch! I just hope it doesn't burn out too quickly…_

With that, Link returned the arrow to his tunic and grasped the Deku stick at one of the ends. Link then used his free hand and felt up the Deku stick to the other end. Reaching the end of the Deku stick, Link opened his hand to the tip of the stick and, with a quick burst of magic, summoned a small flame to appear. Link quickly lit the end of the Deku stick and then held the new torch out before him.

The darkness retreated from the light of his torch as he held it out in front of him. With the darkness held back by his torch, the path before him opened. Link saw that many low branches laid before him, as did some annoyingly placed boulders. The grass rose to knee height and the sound of water suggested there was a river flowing along or through his path. This path was so degraded; it couldn't be called a path at all. The forest had grown into the path, making it unusable by common travellers or trade carts. But that matter little to him now. He was somewhere in the middle of this overgrown path and needed to find out where it headed. Moving the torch to his right hand, Link grasped his Megaton Hammer in his left hand and began to break the low branches before him. He knew a sword would do a much faster job than the hammer, but he just couldn't be bother switching weapons.

Link wondered down this path, breaking branches and moving past boulders and other large rocks that blocked his advancement forwards. Link's narrowed eyes scanned the tall grass for any moment that hinted at the possibility of an attacker. The grass remained still in his glance, but swayed slightly as the unknown wind blew forth from down the path. Link continued to shiver in the cold wind, but never let it deter him from his path.

After what seemed like an endless journey in the forest, Link finally broke through the list bit of branches that stood before him. Emerging from the forest, Link found himself standing upon a ledge overseeing a large open field. The unknown wind that had blown from this direction had suddenly died down upon his leaving the forest, but the coldness he felt did not leave his body. Walking slowly to the edge, Link gazed out upon the field before him. The moon had withdrawn behind some thick storm clouds, causing the open plain before him to be hidden in the darkness.

Though he couldn't see anything in the dark, Link felt strange – and terrible.

His stomach tightened for no reason, and his tongue and throat became suddenly dry. His body tremble slightly, but not from the cold, but from something else.

'…_Welcome…hero…'_

Hearing the same unknown voice, Link quickly spun around.

Standing directly where Link had emerged from the forest, was a shadowy figure. The figure was cloaked in darkness, just like the field behind him was. Even the light coming from Link's torch could not reveal anything about the person before him. Being suddenly surprised about the figure's presence, Link fumbled about as he tried to get his shield up to his chest. As he brought his Mirror Shield up, he accidentally dropped his torch.

The torch bounced upon hitting the ground and then rolled down the ledge towards the cloaked figure – stopping directly before the forest. The flame remained lit, but only just. The torch radiated a small flame that gave just enough light to lift a bit of the darkness from the forest and from the hidden figure.

With the torch near the figure Link focused his eyes upon the figure, but was quickly baffled with what he saw. The flame of the torch had weakened and the light had dim down much, but it was still enough for Link to see what lay before him. With Link's sharp focus, his eyes could make out everything; even the leaves and branches fell into clear focus as he stared at them.

But the shadowy figure did not.

Having the light fall upon it, the shadowy figure seemed to vanish. The figure that was there did not show up in the torch's light, but appeared faintly on the edge between where the torch's light was dimmest. It apparently could not stand the Light; therefore it could only appear in the dark. Link, now seeing this bizarre sight, could now feel the strong presence of an ethereal creature; something that was not apart of this world entirely.

_What the heck? What are my eyes seeing?_ Link thought in disbelief, as his eyes stared at the faint figure in shadows.

'_Darkness is coming, Hero of Time…_' the figure spoke out, in a more distorted tone. '_The gathering will happen soon… do you intend to stand before it?_'

Link blinked blankly for a moment. The question asked to him, suggested that Link knew something was coming; but with his mind still clouded he could not remember what was coming.

'Darkness coming? The Gathering? What are you talking about? I don't know what your are saying'

The figure became silent after hearing that from Link. Its eyes glowed brightly against the dim light from Link's torch, as it seemed to study the warrior closely. Link felt uneasy with the figure's eyes now focused heavily upon him. He felt cold, with a slight sweat breaking at his brow.

After a mere ten seconds of studying the Hyalin warrior, the figure shifted its gaze past Link. It raised it transparent hand at Link and then pointed behind him.

'…_Time for you to remember, warrior of the light… its time for the sleeper to awake…_' the shadowy figure mumbled, keeping its gaze fixed behind Link.

Link stared at the figure's finger, pointing somewhere behind him towards the open field, but did not dare to look. Half of him could sense that something was amiss and just waiting to happen as soon as he turned around; yet the other half was curious to see what it was that lay behind him. Link knew that behind him was an open field that was shrouded in the dark, but he could not help but feel there was now something more. He didn't know what that 'something more' was, but half of his body urged him to find out. Link was battling his better judgement against this unknown curiosity that wanted to see what was there. The urge was becoming difficult to resist and Link soon found himself faltering and slowly turning around.

Finally giving in to curiosity, Link spun his head to the left and peered over his shoulder to the open field behind him. Just as he had seen it before, there was nothing different now. The field remained in the shadows. Without the moon to give light, Link's eyes could not focus on anything.

Link chuckle slightly, knowing there was nothing important there. He knew he was right.

Seeing as there was nothing more to the shrouded field, Link went to turn his attention back to the ethereal figure, encase it took this opportunity to attack him. But as he did, his eyes caught glimpse of something strange above the field. His eyes became glued upon the clouds above, as the storm clouds quickly began to dissipate at an unnatural rate. The clouds were quick to vanish from sight, leaving a clear night sky and a large white full moon in their stead.

The sight was beautiful and almost breathtaking, but it was with the now visible moon, that the darkness that shrouded the open field was lifted, and Link's eyes could finally see what was hidden in the veil of darkness.

Directly in the middle of the grassy field was a huge crater, tainted heavily with evil energy. There were a few signs of derby scattered around the crater and a dry up river bed running through the centre. The derby ranged from bricks to wooden pillars and even a few metallic objects. Link also noted there were even traces of human remains amongst the grass. It suggested to Link that a settlement had once resided there… but not anymore.

Link gasped at the sight, before suddenly becoming stiff. The sight, along with the evil energy that clouded the crater, suddenly struck Link. The sight was somewhat familiar to him and the evil energy definitely registered strongly within him. The energy was that familiar that as soon as he felt it, he lifted up his deform arm to his face.

Staring at both arm and crater, Link knew the evil energy they emitted were the same.

_How is that possible? My arm… that crater… they share the same evil power,_ Link thought wildly, examining both more closely. _Did I do that? Did I cause an entire settlement to vanish?_ _...No… I can't… I couldn't!_

Thinking heavily upon the sight before him, Link was quickly sieged from behind. His left arm was sieged at the wrist and a strong arm wrapped around his throat, locking him in a headlock. His throat was pitched tight, restricting the flow of air into his lungs. Link panicked and began to fight against his attacker's hold. Link's free right hand was quick to reach for the arm that was chocking him, but he could not siege nor touch the arm. His hand fell through the arm every time he tried to grab it. It was not something he could touch, but that could easily touch him. Knowing this, Link knew the ethereal shadow had taken hold of Link when he was distracted. Link didn't know how such an entity could hold him, when he couldn't even touch it, but knew that he was at the mercy of the creature.

The shadow figure began to chuckle wickedly into Link's open left ear. The very sound and the close proximity of the being caused Link to shiver, while also causing him to expel more air from his lungs. Link could feel his body heating up with the lack of oxygen and blood flowing through his body. His head began to swell up as the blood that entered up to his head could not flow back to the rest of the body easily. He felt his head was going to explode before he ran out of air.

But that did not happen. The ethereal figure loosen it arm Link's neck, allowing air and blood to flow normally through the warrior's body. The creature wanted nothing more than Link's discomfort, not his death. Letting Link breathe again, the creature removed its arm from Link's neck, but did not let him go. Removing its arm from Link's neck, the creature was quick to grab at the warriors head; its fingers pressing tightly against Link's skull.

The ethereal creature placed its fingers in key points on Link's skull that caused Link great pain. Link tried to grasp the creature's fingers and remove them, but he could not touch the creature that didn't exist entirely on this realm.

'_It's time… for you to remember!_'


	25. Lost Memory

**Chapter 25**

'_It's time… for you to remember!_'

The cold words from the shadow caused Link to cease his mild screams. The tone in the creature's voice hinted to Link that something unpleasant was about to take place. _It usually does…_ Link thought, bracing himself for whatever was coming his way.

There came a quick chuckle from the shadow, after sensing Link tense up. The ethereal shadow's fingers that were already pressed hard against Link's skull began to seep deep into Link's skull; removing the painful pressure and grip the creature had on Link's head. The creature's fingers sank through Link's skull, like the bone was nothing more than liquid, passing through without any resistant. The relief was welcome, and Link thought the creature had let him go, but as he went to move, he quickly felt the creature's fingers now intertwined into his mind. Link couldn't describe the feeling, but it felt like something alien was in his brain – something that did not belong and that was taking root. It felt like a needle was in his mind and he couldn't get it out.

'_Brace yourself… this could hurt a bit_' warned the ethereal shadow, speaking in a slow, sadistic tone.

Link again braced himself for an unknown pain; but knew full well that this pain would be unlike anything he could prepare for. The body could be easily prepared for an attack or pain, but the mind could not – it was open to anything and everything that could reach it.

The shadow grunted heavily, activity a small burst of energy to surge forth from his fingers. Feeling this surge, Link screamed out in agony. His brain felt like it was on fire, with a cold side effect after the burn. Link grasped his head as he screams, almost crushing his skull within his hands. It was so unbearable; a pain that could not be reached or soothed.

Link wanted to ease the pain, but he didn't know what he could do to ease such an ache. He shook and jerked his head, trying to sever the connection with the ethereal creature, but his action only caused him more pain.

Amidst his screams, something within Link's mind began to clear. The clouds that hide his memories suddenly lifted, and all his lost memories came rushing back. As each memory returned to him, each one began to play out; but since all of his memories were returning at once, they all began to play at the same time. Link felt his head hurt greatly as each memory played before his mind. His mind was cracking under the pressure of just trying to handle the load all at once. His brain felt like a log of wood being split in half. The pain from the creature's infused fingers and from his returning memories, blended together, causing the warrior twice the anguish.

Through the pain, Link tried to focus his mind on clearing the muddled up memories. The memories were coming out all at once, and each memory conflicted and mixed with another, changing the original memory to something twisted and bizarre. Link saw images of battles, faces and places that seemed to be original and untainted, but then the memories would suddenly change and the place he saw would appear somewhere else, or a person will change into another person. It was an annoying and troublesome process to go through, and it seemed to add more pain to his already pain riddled brain; but after a while, the memories seemed to correct themselves.

Link thought it was all his doing, but after a while, he could feel another force lending a hand. The ethereal shadow, with its intertwined fingers, was pulsing energy directly into Link's mind that somehow reconstructed his memories.

Link was now confused. So far, the creature had appeared with some ominous intent to do him harm, as it was currently doing to him; but now, it was helping him out with his memories. Link didn't know what to think – was it a friendly or a foe? Link wasn't sure what to think, but he knew, at that very moment, he could not truly trust the creature, nor could he trust the reconstructed memories, if it proved to be a foe.

Link tried to see if he could resemble the memories himself, but it proved more difficult than he had thought. He didn't even know if it was even possible to do such a task.

_Rebuild a memory? How does one even do such a thing?_

'…_why would you want too …do you not trust me, warrior?_'

Link suddenly went blank after hearing the ethereal shadow speak. Link gazed over his shoulder to the creature to his side, and stared at it with a puzzled expression upon his face.

'You can hear my thoughts?'

'_I'm now connected with you… I can hear and see everything that's in you head_' the shadow explained, using a normal and clam tone. The cold tone in the creature's voice was no longer presence as it was before.

'Why are you doing this?' Link questioned, trying to establish what intention the creature has. 'Why are you doing this to me? Are you trying to confuse me, lead me into a trap or something?!'

The shadow didn't reply immediately to Link's questioning, but simply tilted its head to the side, expressing a slightly confused look on its shadowed face.

'_There is no point in doing such a thing,_' the creature answered, '_If I wanted to kill you or do you harm… I would do it right now, while no one is around… but, that would not help us in our goal_'

The shadow had a point. The ledge was high up and was blocked off by the forest behind them; no one would see them if things got hostile.

'Then why?' Link asked.

The creature took a while to compose its words before explaining.

'_You're mind has suffered great damage… something recent has caused your mind to blanket out certain memories… I am restoring those damaged and lost parts of your memory. Once done, you can continue your journey with your given mission…_'

'What? Something did this to me?' Link said, taking in the shadow's words, while still remaining on guard. 'What happened to me?'

The shadow said nothing, but then quickly smiled at him.

'…_Remember…_'

With that, the shadow remained silent; closing its eyes and becoming still and lifeless. There was nothing more Link was getting out of the shadow now.

Taking heed of what the shadow said, Link closed his eyes and tried to remember. Link sifted through all his newly reconstructed memories, trying to find the one that would explain what had happen to him. Link saw countless memories; mostly of his Hyrule journeys and those of his new world travels didn't show anything different to him. He was soon giving up hope.

After a while, Link noticed something familiar and simular with all the renewed memories; they all had something to do with Soul Edge. The memories that had gone missing were the ones connected to the evil blade he was hunting down to destroy. Everything to do with that blade vanished from his mind – which appeared to be a large chunk of his recent memory. But why remove only those memories?

Link could feel Soul Edge was at work here, again trying to get Link to join him and Nightmare in arms to collect souls. But this somehow didn't feel right. If it was Soul Edge's doing to lure Link to their side, then why would it want Link to forget everything about the sword? Why?

Thinking so much on it, Link soon happened upon an odd memory. The memory was clouded and contained an odd, distance sensation to it. It was the only one that felt this way; the others at least felt like they contain a bit of Link's being in them: this one didn't. Deciding to see what this memory held, Link focused on it.  
.  
.

**A/N:** **This section below is about the memory Link is viewing. I'll be writing it as if Link is actually doing it, but I'll have some sections that are written in Italic that show what Link is thinking about this memory. Also note that Link is seeing everything in first person view.**

Link's eyelids began to flicker slowly before remaining open. The darkness that shrouded his eyes soon cleared and he was able to see again. The eerie sight before him was all too familiar, as the destroyed buildings and corpsed littered ground came into focus. Having awakened from the darkness that had befall him, Link saw that he was still in the village, yet he was unsure of how much time had past since he had passed out.

After examining the area before him, Link made a slow attempt to sit up. Upon shifting his body, Link felt an enormous amount of pain. His stomach exploded with fire and his head erupted in a fever. Link applied both hands to his wound, to help control the bleeding. Applying the pressure to the wound caused him more pain. Link bite down on his bottom lip to control the pain, but he soon erupted into a violent roar when it became too much. His screams of pain came out sounding almost animal like; twisted and filled with pain and anger.

_Was… did that come from me? That sounded very wrong, even for my standards of screaming…_

Soon, the pain die down to a level that was bearable, as did Link's hellish screams of pain. He took a few minutes to compose himself, trying to ease the fire in his mind that had peaked from his screams. As soon as he was able to move, without causing too much pain, Link made his attempt to stand. He felt weak and his legs wobbled a bit, as though he didn't know how to use them. He was able to overcome the odd sensation in his legs, and soon found himself standing.

Link, upon standing upon his legs, cracked his neck to the side and gave out a heavily and deep sigh. After sighing, Link reached into his tunic and searched around the many items contained inside. Link searched quickly and roughly with his right hand among the items in his tunic in search of a particular item. After a while, his hand brushed past a soft and cotton like substance, that upon feeling, he automatically grabbed and brought forth from his tunic. The item he revealed was a cotton bandage that had been rolled up. One of the many medical items Link had brought from this world.

Link studied the bandage quickly, trying to see if it was long enough to cover his wound, before undoing the knot at the end. After that, he lifted his tunic and white undershirt, to expose his wound. The cold air blew upon the wound, causing it to sting. Link growled at the slight sting of pain before applying the bandage upon the wound, and then unrolling the bandage around his lower body.

_Ah, so that explains it. I was the one who put the bandage on my wound; should have known that. But… why don't I remember it doing?_

Reaching the last bit of the bandage, Link grabbed another bit of the bandage already wrapped around his stomach and made a knot. Link had to pull tight as to get enough of the bandage to form the knot, which resulted in a lot more pressure upon his wound. He again reacted with a sharp growl from the sting, but dismissed it quickly as he tied off the knot. Having the bandage tied off, Link examined the now bandaged wound. The bandage was tight, and made breathing and moving a bit difficult, but still manageable. However, the wound was still leaking out blood, which stained through the many layers of the bandage. He didn't know what else to do so he left it be.

Dropping his shirt and tunic over his stomach, Link began to scan the area around him. His eyes were drawn more towards the ground around him. Link only made one quick glance before spotting his Megaton Hammer and Mirror shield laying offside from him. He strolled over to them and equipped them back onto his body. It took him a while to do, as a result from the tight bandage, but that didn't bother him.

Having both shield and weapon reacquired, Link stood from the ground and began examining himself. He stared down at himself and began patting his body. Link could feel damage through every inch of his being. His chest ached, his stomach wounded, his legs bruising, his mind burning with an unknown fever and his right arms was stinging with pain.

_What the! What the hell is that?_

Link examined his right arm as the pain that emitted from it was becoming a bother to him. His arm showed no sign of any visible damaged or broken bone; but, there was a light blue aura covering his arm.

_What… why is that happening to my arm?_

Examining the arm carefully and finding nothing wrong with, lowered his arm back to his side. It was then that Link lifted up his left arm. The demonic arm came into clear focus to his eyes. The horrid skin colour and texture, as well as the odd bone formation, was a horrid sight. But it didn't seem to faze him anymore. The only thing that grabbed his attention was that the demonic eyes upon his arm were open widely, and that his arm was emitting a blood red aura, just like his right arm was doing.

_What is going on here! My right arm is glowing blue, and that horrid left arm is glowing red? What does this all mean?!_

Turning his left arm over and then rolling his wrist about, Link lowered his left arm back down to his side. Link then began to search about the area, this time; his eyes were focused on everything and anything in the distance. Link stared off to his right, shifting his gaze over the rubble and dead body that lay that way, before turning his head in the opposite direction. He eyes made a quick scan of the area to his left, but again, found nothing interesting or important.

_What am I searching for? The only time I look around this intensely is when I am tracking or trying to see something that is hidden from plain sight._

It was then that Link suddenly froze. A strong and powerful energy had catch Link's attention and he was now quickly trying to trace it. The energy was unique and was all too familiar to him. It was dank in darkness and blood, with a unique blend of pure unmeasurable evil. Link traced it easily as it emitted strongly from behind.

_I know that energy signature! Oh no! I hope I get the hell out of there! And now!_

Sensing the strong energy and how close it was to him, Link seemed to smirk as he turned to face the owner of the energy pattern.

_No! What am I doing? I got to run! I'm in no shape to fight now! What am I thinking!_

Turning around fully, Link traced the energy to a figure off in the distance. The figure was far off on the horizon and was slowly vanishing behind a wall of fire. Details about this figure, from such a distance, were little, but the energy being emitted from it and its general shape was enough to give him away.

…_Nightmare…_

The knight's bold looking armour and odd helmet design, with the two standing ears (or whatever they are), were a very unique design. The knight demonic right arm was also a dead give away.

Link watched Nightmare closely, until he vanished from sight behind the blazing fire. It was at the point that Link began to follow the knight.

_What am I doing now? Why am I following Nightmare? I'm wounded… and in need of a red potion! This is no time to pursue him! STOP!!_

Link climbed over the rubble and brushed past the destroyed buildings that barred his path from Nightmare. His paced had quickened greatly upon feeling Nightmare's energy fading from his senses. Soon losing Nightmare's energy trail all together, Link broke into a run; following the same path Nightmare travelled. He was in so much of a rush to follow after Nightmare that he failed to see a bit of timber sticking out from one of the destroyed buildings. Link's left leg connected with the timber and sent Link crashing to the muddy ground.

_Ouch… that's got to hurt_

Lifting his face quickly from the ground, after his fall, Link stared before him, hoping to catch a glimpse of Nightmare just on the horizon or somewhere close by. But he didn't. Nightmare was nowhere to be seen, and his energy signature had disappeared. Surveying the area quickly, and still finding no sight of Nightmare, Link erupted into a crazed fit. He began growling unnaturally and screaming with such anger and rage; slamming his fists into the ground about him.

_Huh? What the hell am I doing now?! This is so not me! Why would I waste my energy getting angry like this? And those screams… they can't be from me. They sound so… so… __evil._

After about three minutes of raging upon the muddy earth, Link calm down and again composed himself. He pushed off from the ground and tried to stand up, but was quickly sent crashing back to the ground. His left leg shin, having hitting the timber, was now very sore and bruising quickly from what he could feel. His left leg would not support his weight so easily now. He was going to have to walk slowly from now on until his leg healed up a bit.

Link cursed under his breath as he tried to stand again, this time, he stood more slowly. Link was able to stand upon his feet, but he had to support most of his weight upon his strong right leg. He attempt to walk forward, just to test how much weight his left leg could handle. Applying pressure upon his left foot caused a large amount of pain to shot up through his body; demanding Link to step forwards with his right leg and take the pressure off his left.

_That now explains how I got the limp in my walk… but I'm still fuzzy on the reason why. Why the hell am I so eagre to chase down Nightmare? He would kill me in one swing as I am now__… this makes no sense at all!_

From a nearby pile of derby, Link grabbed at a thin wooden pole. Slicing a bit of the pole off with his talon fingers, Link used the pole as a support in his walk. Now with that taken care of, Link again attempted to follow after Nightmare. He was determined to reach the unholy Nightmare.

_Oh, come on! Will someone please tell me what the heck am I doing? This can't be my memory! That damn shadow must have changed the event of this memory… that's it! This is just some trick! The memory doesn't even feel like mine anyway!_

Soon approaching the wall of fire that Nightmare had vanished behind, Link paused as something caught his attention, just off side from where he stood.

_Oh my goddesses! MITSURUGI!_

The Japanese warrior's body was rested up against a crumbled wall, in what looked to have been an alleyway. His head was slumped into his chest and his Katana was stabbed in the ground before the samurai, acting like a marker or gravestone. Seeing the warrior like this, Link was eager to investigate. Link abandoned his search for Nightmare and focused upon Mitsurugi.

_Finally! Something that I would agree upon! I hope he's okay…_

Pushing past some rubble and soon the warrior's sword, Link crouched down before Mitsurugi. Link examined Mitsurugi closely before touching the man's bold neck. He was unconscious. His heartbeat was faint, but stable.

_Good, good… I'm glad_

Link pulled back his hand from the warrior's neck and then lend in closer to the warrior's head. Link grasped Mitsurugi by his pony tail and lifted the warrior's head from his chest. Link's eyes scanned Mitsurugi's blank and exhausted face, trying to trace any evil of Soul Edge that might have been left behind in the warrior. After a while, Link concluded there was no longer any evil left in Mitsurugi. He was a pure vessel again.

_Soul Edge must have return back into its former self… that means Mitsurugi is free from its will! Maybe this time I could get him to help me destroy that evil blade! That is… if he is not stubborn about finding that sword and using it…_

All of a sudden, the ground began to rumble violently. Link lost his balance and tumble over from his crouched position. He lifted his head towards the sky and began to sniff at the air. He drew in heavy amounts of air from all directions, and then lifted his left arm high to the sky.

_Now… that's odd…_

Link remained still; holding his balance of the ground, with his left arm in the air, and his nose sniffing at the air. Link couldn't understand what was going, until his arm and nose began to tingle oddly. His arm began reacting to some dark energy that was flowing in the air and his nose seemed to pick up the smell of the energy as well. As both his arm and nose began to pick up on this strange energy, Link began to freak out. He suddenly acted frighten and scared about the energy that was floating along the wind.

_What's got me spook… something in the air?_

Becoming extremely frighten, Link shot up to his feet, with the help of his support staff, and began to limp out of the alleyway; leaving Mitsurugi where he was.

_H-Hey! Where am I going! What about Mitsurugi! I can't just have left him there, if something got me this shaken up!_

Taking about five steps from the alleyway, Link froze with pain. His mind suddenly began to hurt with an unknown pain and his right arm was glowing brighter and more radiant than before.

_Wow… what's up with that?_

Link groaned from this unknown pain, until the glow on his right arm dim down, which seemed to cause the pain in his mind to fade as well. Link shook his head free from that odd sensation and then quickly spun around. In doing so, Link saw a sight that caused him to tremble with fear.

_What__… is that?!_

Coming from over the horizon and flaring high into the sky was a strange and powerful aura. The aura had a sort of diabolic, purplish glow to it, mixed with a natural looking flame like appearance and formed the shape of a blazing eye.

_ARGH! SOUL EDGE!_

The huge eye appeared just as it did many time before Link, but this was more than just a visual of the evil sword's will. There was a highly unstable amount of dark energy building up within the eye; such energy that did not do well when contain for every long. The energy that was building up within the eye was so powerful that it was collapsing under its own power.

Lighting began to flash across the sky at an unnatural rate, and the whole destroyed village began to crumble as the power inside the eye increased in strength. The ground shook more violently, causing the ground to crumble away or to split apart.

Sensing the coming danger, Link tore his eyes away from the blazing giant eye of Soul Edge and bolted back towards the alley way. Link leaped over the rubble that was before him and grabbed at Mitsurugi's Katana as he rushed by. Link hurriedly crouched down beside Mitsurugi and hooked the warrior's left arm around his neck, and then began to carry the warrior and himself out of the alleyway.

Link discarded the staff he used to support his weight and beared with the pain as he carried him and Mitsurugi away from the doomed village. Link was trying to rush as fast as he could out of the village; but with the ground shaking violently as it was, and with the pain of walking on a bad leg, with Mitsurugi hanging from his shoulder, he couldn't gain any speed. But he stilled tried.

Whilst continuing to get both himself and Mitsurugi out of the village, Link couldn't help but gaze over his shoulder at the massive eye behind him. It was nagging at him to look – wondering what it was doing, as well as fearing it.

The eye continued staring in a single direction, not moving or twitching. It was obviously more for show then to do anything specific; but it was still a frightful sight to look upon. The giant eye like aura continued to amass more unstable energy within itself, and compressing that energy further in. The flames the eye was wreathed in was intensifying incredibly and were becoming more violent, even from a distance, the raging storm within could be seen; just like the lighting and the trembling earth under it. The whole thing was acting like some giant balloon that was blowing itself up to its end point, where it could no longer contain the energy it had gathered.

_Oh my goddesses! That things going to blow! MOVE IT!_

Link felt a sudden burst of fear explode within his body that caused more energy to travel throughout his body in a bid to make him move faster. Link could sense the eye was reaching its max, and could no longer contain its gathered fury. All his senses could feel, even those senses that didn't deal with this sort of thing could feel the coming doom.

Knowing this, Link jerked his head forward, gripped a tighter hold on Mitsurugi's body, and then, using the newly added energy that was surging through him, pressed harder on his legs to get them out of the blast radiance. Link body was hurting in more ways than one with the sudden demand to move faster. His legs were screaming in pain, from both his hurting foot and from the strain of running with an added body attached to him. He wanted to stop, wanted to rest, but with was happening behind him, he could not or else he and Mitsurugi would perish.

**BOOM!**

There came a sudden crash of thunder and a strong pulse of energy that slammed into the back of the running warrior. The pulse was so strong that it picked up Link and Mitsurugi and carried that a short distance in the air, before letting crash painfully upon the ground. Both warriors bounced and rolled harshly about the ground before coming to a stop. Link made it quick to get up and reach Mitsurugi. There was no more time left to waste. They had to get out, and they had to get out now.

Taking just a quick moment in his run to get him and Mitsurugi out of the village, Link eyes darted behind them to see what was happening now. The aura was no longer in the form of an eye, but was now a hurling mass of fire, energy and darkness. The pulse wave that had hit him was nothing more than additional energy that the aura didn't need. The pulse wave tore up everything in its path that wasn't properly secured to the ground – ripping up any and all derby and the top layer of half dead soil. After that, the aura began to spin, losing the form of the eye it had taken when gathering the energy. In this spinning state, the flames became more aggressive and intense, and lighting like energy began to shoot off from its fiery surface. The whole now looked like a mini sun that was radiating large amounts of explosive energy that was ready to go off.

Link was expecting the fiery mass to explode right there and then, but it didn't as he had thought – instead, it did something different. Stirring there in mid air for a few second, the fiery ball of energy leaped into the sky and disappeared behind the thick storm clouds overhead.

Link started to run now, but he kept his gaze fixed on the area where the aura of fire and disappeared into the clouds. That area of clouds was now beginning to swirl, and it looked like fire and lighting was mixing into the swirling clouds. Link was wondering what was going on, till he got a frightful answer.

The clouds suddenly parted, and rushing forth from the opening, was a beam of light that struck the earth with tremendous force. The sudden force caused the ground to tremble violently and made the weaken earth crack. Link tripped for a second time because of this, but again made it quick to get him and Mitsurugi back to there feet.

No longer wanting to see what was happening behind, Link kept his eyes locked forward and his focus on getting the hell out of the village. Link's body was getting tired and heavy. His muscles were beginning to tear and his body temperature was starting to rise irregularly – but he knew it wasn't because of his body working harder, but because of the beam behind him. Feeling the increase in the violent tremors in every step he took, Link could tell and feel that the beam was expanding forth, destroying everything in its path. He forced himself to stay focus, while the nagging sensation in his mind kept telling him to look behind him, to confirm what he felt. But he didn't want to. Knew what was coming, and turning around would do nothing more than just delay him further.

_Move it, move it, Move it… MOVE IT!_

The path before Link became increasingly bright, as well as increasingly hot. Derby began to lift as Link ran through the town. Chunks of the destroyed buildings started to raise from left and right of him, tumbling past towards the beam that was catching up to them. The water in the river was also starting to leave the confines of the riverbed and rushed off behind the duo. Link even felt the strong pull that the beam was emitting. It was drawing everything into it, wanting to consume and evaporate anything that entered the energy stream. He felt it tugging at both his body and Mitsurugi's. With his body in such a weaken state, Link occasionally felt that he wasn't even moving forward anymore. However, that feeling was growing more frequent. The beam was gaining speed, as well as strength in its destructive path, causing its gravitational pull to increase ten fold every time it grew.

The pull was too strong now and Link could hardly keep his feet on the ground. With the added weight of Mitsurugi upon him, Link was able to remain a bit longer on the ground, before both were suddenly pulled towards the energy beam.

The two tumbled and spun in the air amongst the derby that circled around the beam. Link tried hard to hold onto Mitsurugi, but soon let go as the two were pulled in opposite directions. Link feared that Mitsurugi was going to be taken into the energy stream, and then destroyed, but was quickly rest assured when the samurai's body sped ahead of him and around the bend of the beam, soon disappearing from his view. It appeared that only some of the derby, mostly the larger and heavy objects, were taken in and destroyed by the stream, while the smaller objects were kept circling around, lifting higher and higher towards the heavens.

_Wow…ugh… this is making me sick…_

The scenery became nothing but a blur to Link now. The spin he and Mitsurugi had gotten into was increasing speed. Nothing before Link looked proper anymore; it was just a blur of colours. There were no shapes, or defined figures – just a single colour that blurred past his eyes.

Link felt he was going to past out soon if he stayed in this circulation, or die from the extreme heat. He didn't know which would be more dreadful, but soon he didn't have to worry about it. From the continuos spin he was in, something collided with him and forced him out of the beams pull. The speed he had gathered from spinning around the energy beam, combined with the redirection caused by the collision, was just enough for him to escape the gravitational pull and return to earth.

His landing, however, was not very comfortable.

Still spinning around in his freefall, and somewhat daze by the sudden impact that change his direction, Link could not prepare for the landing. He hit the ground hard, but was somehow still moving forward. He felt like he was on some wild ride. He felt himself go up, then, for a brief moment, felt himself flying - until he came crashing down, where he then began sliding a bit downhill before starting to climb again.

It was on his third flying trip in the air that Link lost consciousness. The last thing that registered was a sharp feeling of pain that erupted from the back of his entire body. After that there was just blackness.

_What happened? Where did I end up? What was that pain? Where is Mitsurugi! Someone tell me!_

All of a sudden, the blackness broke, and colour returned to his eyes, as Link began to stir. The pain he felt before blacking out was still there, but was not as painful as when he had felt it. His head felt heavy and very chaotic. A voice that sounded somewhat distorted was speaking above the other thoughts going through his head. Link couldn't place it, but just hearing the voice, caused him to suddenly panic.

He shook his head slightly to see if he could silent the voice, but only made his head hurt more, as the voice began to speak louder. Link then moved quickly to pick himself off the ground. As he brought his hands closer towards his body to lift himself off the ground, he notice his right arm was flaring brightly again.

_My arm is glowing again? What does that mean, and why is it doing it?_

Seeing his arm glowing brightly than before, Link began to panic more. He shot up to his knee and then up upon his feet. He studied his arm flaring in the dark, in alarm, but then noticed something glowing brighter in the background. Lowering his arm from his face, Link stared at the glowing light off in the distance.

_That's the beam of energy that was destroying the town, wasn't it? Looks like it finished…_

The beam of energy was now shrinking in size and was reverting back into the dark storm clouds above. The bright beam was fading in both light and strength, as its remaining energy was dissipating at a quick rate. The beam dissolved from view and left the whole area in the dark. Link's eyes, having adjusted to the light, were now in darkness, as he had to wait for his eyes to readjust to the dark.

He didn't have to wait for long; his eyes were good at adjusting when needed too. But his eyes could only adjust to the dark for a small amount, because his two arms were still glowing; more so his right arm. The blue glow was radiating so brightly that everything around him was lit up in its mystic glow. Seeing this light, Link was reminded of what he was doing in such a panic rush.

Gazing at his arm for only a second, Link spun around to look for a trail or path to follow. Turning around, Link was confronted with the sight of a forest; an old and ancient forest by the look of it. The trees were tall and very old looking.

_I know this forest… this place… this is where I am now. On the ledge over looking the field… this is the forest I must have walked through to…_

Link studied the ancient forest, trying to see if there was a path that he could take to get off the ledge. It didn't take him long till he did find such a path; but judging by the small opening it presented and its dark appearance, it looked to have not been used in such a long time. But even still, that did not stop him. Still panic by the sight of his arm, he bolted into the forest with a moment of hesitation.

.  
.

After that, the memory came to an end and Link returned back to reality.

He opened his eyes to the familiar sight of the ledge and the open field, but was feeling something was different. It didn't take him long to figure it out. Having only turned his head slightly, Link no longer felt pain in his mind. He spun to his right, and then quickly to his left, but saw nothing there.

'The shadow… Where did it go?' Link mumbled to himself as he rubbed his head softly. Link scanned the area carefully, watching the trees and the open field for any signs of moment. The trees were still and absent, and the open field was vacant; more so now that the village was erased.

It was with that, that Link came to stand on the very edge of the ledge, with his eyes locked onto the crater that occupied the space where the village once stood. With the dim light, the dark energy appeared as nothing but a cloud of smoke that never disappeared.

Standing there, fixed on the crater, a slight breeze swept across the open plain. Link watched as the grass swayed in the breeze, till it swept up the rock face and blew past the motionless warrior. He remained still as the wind blew past him, with his eyes still on the crater. A few times, Link thought he could hear the sounds of voices echo along the wind. If he did, they were nothing more than a haunting reminder of what was that is no longer.

A second wind blew across the field. This one was wilder than the first. It blew past Link and caused him to step back slightly from the edge. As he did, something caught his attention. Peering down to his left was something that was flapping in the wind. It looked rather large in size and abnormally thick for something natural on the rock face. Whatever it was, it was not apart of the ledge, and was either put there or blown there and had gotten caught on a branch or rock.

Link walked over to the left side of the ledge, climbed down to the next ledge, and then walked up to the object. Getting closer to it, it became more apparent that whatever it was, it was not of the natural surroundings. Link took one more step towards the object and quickly grasped it. Holding it in his hands, Link found it to be soft and very thick.

_Maybe it's a cloth or__ some ship sail that got blown away from a nearby town… or… from the village…_ Link thought, looking around for any signs of other items that could have blown along on the winds. Nothing else was out of place or unnatural to the surroundings. The cloth he held was the only thing out of place.

Link looked back at the cloth he held and the examined it closely. The cloth was a dark green, and was about the same size, if not a bit bigger than Link, and also had the top part joined together to form a kind of hood. Looking even more closely, Link discovered the faint traces of blood. The blood had dried up and had for some time, by the look of it.

'I wonder whose blood this is…' Link asked, lifting the cloth higher up to the moonlight.

By doing so, Link felt a tug on the bottom of the cloth. Looking down, Link saw the bottom part of the cloth was wrapped around something. Link was beginning to get a little suspicious. Something about this was strange. He didn't how or why he felt like this, but knew there was always a reason. Being cautious, Link bent down and began to unwrap whatever lay hidden within the folds.

After undoing a loose knot on the cloth, and unfolding two layers, Link was able to gaze upon what lay hidden.

'What hell? That can't be! I lost these…' Link said, sounding very shock as he nearly fell backwards after seeing what was in the folds of the clothe.

Sitting within the folds of the cloth, was one of the items that Link thought he had lost. It was his travel pack. The last time he remembered having it was just before Nightmare and he had their battle upon the hill to this very field. It also meant, that the cloth he thought as some blown away sail, was none other than his cloak.

_But how is this possible? There's no way! No logical way these could be here!_ Link thought. _I lost these upon that hill… in all possible way; these should have still been there! The bag anyway, the cloak would have blown away for sure!_

Link was in disbelief about the two lost items suddenly reuniting with him in such a place, but he suddenly saw something that made his disbelief go away. Within the bag, there came a soft red glow that radiated forth. There was only one item in his bag that was able to do such a thing, and seeing it didn't make him feel any better about having his travel bag returned to him. Seeing it caused Link to sigh in heavy grief, as he fell back to the ground.

'You're not leaving me that easy, huh?' Link mumbled softly, talking to the fragment of Soul Edge within his travel bag. 'You want me to continue, right?'

The fragment offered no answer or reply, but the red light it radiated died down and became silent.

'…Figures…' Link grumbled, as he snatched the bag from within the cloak and placed the strap upon his right shoulder. He then picked up the cloak and placed it over his bold body, the hood covering only his ears. Having his travel bag and cloak back, Link felt like the battle with Nightmare never happened. But he knew that wasn't true, even though he wish it.

Link gazed over towards the crater in the centre of the field and remained there with the wind blowing his cloak gently in its breeze.

_For all those souls you took Soul Edge… I will make sure they have their revenge!_


	26. The Journey Continues

**A/N: **Hello Fans! Sorry to have kept you all waiting for this chapter, I have been busy and finding time to write is becoming diffcult. But this has not stopped me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will get to work on the next chapter and have it up soon so you don't have to wait any longer. Thanks again for sticking with me on this. Enjoy and Review!

Riyougi, out!

**Chapter 26**

_The mo__on is setting… a new day is dawning,_ Link thought peacefully, watching from the rise in the forest as the sun was beginning to break over the top of the forest's canopy. Link stood still and calm; waiting for the sun to bathe him in its warmth and light. He felt the sun could rid him of the pain and grief he had suffered last night, but he knew in his mind it could only provide temporary relief. Still, Link stretched out his arms to the side and breathed in the morning dew; taking in what warmth and light he could. He had not slept yet, and his body was both batted and worn out. Not to mention starving. The battle with Nightmare and Soul Edge had took him well beyond his natural boundaries; both mentally and physically.

The knight and demon blade were both as powerful as he had heard from countless people in this new world, and he had the unlucky pleasure of finding out that fact the hard way. All the tales he had heard countless people speak of about battling Nightmare and somehow managing to survive the ordeal, were not even close to the real deal. Link now figured those stories to be false or else highly exaggerated. The only thing that held true in each story he heard, was that Nightmare was never defeated. The only battle that Link knew of where Nightmare and Soul Edge were defeated, was in that final battle against Soul Calibur; the holy sword. However, nobody knew of such a battle taking place – only a few did.

Link should have known that he couldn't have won that battle without the holy blade or without his Master Sword. He almost did; but like others that had tried, failed to follow through. Even when Link had the upper hand on Nightmare, and victory seemed well within reach, Link began to understand the painful truth of why nobody could ever defeat them, as the battle play through.

'It was the darkness…' Link whispered from a mere gap in his lips. 'I was not battling Nightmare and Soul Edge alone… but the darkness as well'

The darkness, Link believed, was what had given Nightmare the chance to turn the tables on the Hylain warrior. He believed it wasn't Soul Edge's quick use of the wounded samurai that caused the battle to tip the scales in the evil duo's favour, but was the darkness itself that had done it. Though without a physical being, the darkness had it own ways of changing the tides of battles. The darkness was what Link had underestimated. It was what had brought Nightmare and Soul Edge back together: the darkness. Link only began to grip this fact when he faced Nightmare; but it was when he saw Mitsurugi's battle aura turn into a blood red super aura, that Link began to understand what he was dealing with. It was not just the darkness of Soul Edge and Nightmare he was battling, but it was the darkness that lay hidden within everything.

Link didn't fully understand this fact, but it did make sense to him. Soul Edge could utilize anything that beared or contained any traces of darkness; like it had done with Mitsurugi. The turning point of last night's battle, which handed the advantage back to Nightmare, was when Soul Edge took control of the weaken samurai by feeding upon the darkness within the warrior's soul. It had used that darkness within Mitsurugi to gain control over the warrior, where he became nothing more than a puppet on a string.

Thinking about it, and then comparing it with every tale he had heard of Nightmare in battle, it actually made sense of how the knight was still able to walk away. Link had heard countless tales of whole armies marching against Nightmare; seeking to kill the knight or to claim Soul Edge as their own, only to get defeated. When he had first heard the tales, Link couldn't even comprehend how a single man could level whole armies asunder. Vast numbers of countless men, archers, siege weapons and horse riders all annihilated at the hands of Nightmare. The very idea of one man doing such a thing was beyond possible – expect when that man wields Soul Edge. With Soul Edge in hand, Nightmare could have made most of those men that stood against him turn against their brother-in-arms; if not all of them.

_If Soul __Edge feeds upon the darkness within a man's soul… how then, could anyone beat him?_ Link wondered, lowering his arms to his side. Link came to rub his chin softly as his mind was put to the test of figuring out an answer. His eyelids gently closed over his ocean blue eyes, in order to help him focus. It was a difficult process, and Link kept finding himself turning up with nothing. Since his knowledge of Nightmare and Soul Edge was almost non-existent, it was hard finalizing any answer for him.

The only thing Link knew for certain was that Soul Edge had a great hatred for the spirit sword, Soul Calibur. The spirit sword was responsible for Soul Edge's downfall in power, losing much of its former self after being defeated by the holy weapon. This was the only known fact Link had to act on. It was his only real clue he had as to defeating the demon sword for good.

However, the holy sword itself was no longer in this world. It existed now in a void outside the natural realm of this world.

Siegfried, the innocent soul within the dark knight, had mention that Soul Calibur was indeed locked away in the dark void that had collapsed after Soul Edge and Nightmare was defeated in their final battle. Even Rauru, the ancient Sage of Light, had confirmed what the knight had said to be true. Rauru also made mention, through a series of cryptic answers, that the sword could be reached if Link could locate a land soaked in evil.

'He said this land would be unique… that I would know it when I felt it' Link murmured, remembering what Rauru had told him.

Standing from where he stood, on the rise in the forest, the only darkness he could feel, at a close range, was the darkness that lay behind him; back in the open field where the small village once existed. But the darkness there was only centralized in a crater, and was not a whole land soaked in evil.

'_I guess the darkness there, isn't enough_' Link thought, peering in the direction of the crater from over his right shoulder. '_I will have to search elsewhere… there is nothing left for me here_'

With that, Link fixed his gaze forward. He began to muttered a pray in his native language, for the souls that were lost in the village and for those taken by Soul Edge. Though he was not responsible for their deaths, he still felt guilt for their untimely ends.

Finishing his pray, Link took one last glance at the land he and Nightmare had done battle in, before fixing his gaze forward and continuing to walk down the trail that lay before him. He left that land with a heavy heart, but vowed he would seek his vengeance for the fallen. Since they could no longer do anything for themselves, he swore to make sure that Soul Edge was destroyed; for their good and for the good of all the other worlds.

Link travelled the forest's trail for five hours before the heavy clutter of ever greens trees began to recede from sight, to reveal open country. Just like the previous field Link had encountered, this one was pretty much the same, except for the breathtaking background.

In the distance to Link's left, stood tall a mighty mountain range. This mountain range was the same one that he saw before when he was following after Mitsurugi when he arrived in Japan. But now, standing much closer to the mighty mountains, the sight was much more than it was before. The white and grey slopes of the mountains were in clear focus to Link's eyes. Set against the clear blue sky, with a vast forest at their base and nothing but silence on the wind, those few moments standing there was like heaven to Link. The sight was so appealing and refreshing, Link decided to sit amongst the grass and just stare in complete serenity.

His mind was quiet and his body still. His eyes remained fixed on the mountains, watching the snow blow across each mountains' stone face to the next. He was so lost in the moment and so at ease that he didn't even notice the innocent looking smile drawn on his face. Even the grass that tickled his skin from under the hood didn't register to the warrior. He was totally lost. Link wanted this moment to never end. He wanted to stay in this serenity, where nothing else mattered to him; where his soul was free to soar.

But such moments never last.

From his relaxed state, the calm and peaceful serenity he was enveloped in was suddenly disturbed by the sound of an approaching wagon and loud voices. His ears twitched wildly as the wagon and the voices drew closer, causing the warrior to stir away from the beautiful mountains.

From his seated position within the field of grass, Link was able to see the wagon approach. Staring through the many blades of grass, Link was able to see two strong, pure bred horses pulling along a steady wagon, with two men sitting at the reins. The two men were laughing uncontrollably, bearing extremely happy smiles on their faces and speaking mumbled words to each other. One of the men was old and had a whitish-grey bread; while the other man was slightly younger looking and more clean-shaven then the older man next to him. Link didn't understand what dialect these men were using, or why they were acting so joyously, but decide to study them while being concealed in the grass.

'We should… try and best that…_hiccup_… buffoon again!' the old man shouted, whipping the reins of the horses as he spoke.

'For sure…_Burp_…we got to f-f-find him and beat him at our own game…_hiccup_! But… maybe… we should learn how to play cards better!'

'Aye, I'll drink to that!'

The younger man laughed hysterically before reaching into the wagon and revealing two big bottles from amongst the other items in their collection. The younger man handed one of the bottles to the older man and kept one in his own hand. In unison, the two men bit down on the chock that block the bottle's top and forcefully removed them with their teeth, and then spitting the chocks offside. The two then turned to each other and knocked the bottles together before shouting, 'CHEERS!'

_Ah…now this makes sense…_, Link thought as he sat back naturally, with a slight smile on his face. The two men were shouting and using slurred or words in the wrong order because they had been drinking, and heavily from the uncontrollable volume the two were using. They were totally drunk, yet still within their senses to steer a wagon. Link tuned out on what the pair was saying, but watched at the two steered their horses and wagon towards the forest Link had emerged from.

'My friend…_Hiccup_… in the village on the other side… has the best wine in the land!' the younger man declared, before taking down another mouthful of the alcohol in the bottle. 'You… being such an oldie… would fall on your butt just from…_Hiccup_… smelling the stuff'

'Ha! I've got a liquor proof liver…never let me down!'

After that, the pairs' voices became too slurred and mumbled that Link could no longer hear them as they past into the forest. But unfortunately, the part of the conversation he did manage to hear was enough to remind him and draw him back into darkness of last night.

_In the village on the other side__, he said… I'm sorry… there is nothing there anymore_

Link sighed heavily as he let his head drop into his chest. He thought about chasing after the wagon and telling them what they were about to see, but decided he rather not disturb their joyous mood – even if it was alcohol induced.

Shaking the grief of the memories of the destroyed village from his mind, Link lifted his head up and stared back the mountains before him. It was still a sight to behold, but now, he wasn't feeling as peaceful as he did when he first saw them. The moment had gone.

Staring for only a few seconds more, Link stood up from the ground and made his way back onto the path he had travelled. He paused briefly to gather his bearings, upon stepping back onto the man made path, but then ventured down the dirt road where the wagon had come from. He followed the track made by the wagon and backtracked them all the way to a cross intersection. The intersection appeared over a slight raise in the ground and around a bend.

As he walked closer towards the intersection, Link noticed that part of the intersection had been made naturally and the other was man-made; cutting through the beauty, green countryside. Link could tell that the path heading directly before him and to the left of him was all natural; provided by nature and not by man. The paths behind him and to the right of him were both man-made; and by the looks of the heavy tracks upon them, they had seen a lot of travellers passing through them. Studying the countless prints left in the dirt of these man-made paths, Link gathered that there was a settlement nearby. The prints were fresh, with maybe some being only a few minutes old. A settlement was very close by.

Link's eyes shifted across the dirt road to his right, all the way up to a ridge that hid the rest of the road. This road had most of the fresh tracks in its dirt and the highest count of prints than the other three roads. Link kept his gaze focus on the ridge, while his ears tuned in and absorbed any and all sound he could from that direction. All at once, Link's ears where flooded with sounds. He could hear wagons being pulled along by horses, feet pounding against the earth and wooden floors, as well as people's conversations and the occasional bellowing of salesmen.

_There is differently a town there_ Link concluded quickly from the many sounds that flooded his ears. The town seemed to be a really busy place, by the sound of it. Judging from what he could hear, there was a lot of people based in that town; more than he could keep track of.

This town presented Link with a perfect opportunity to gather much needed information for his travels, as well as a place to rest. All of Link's leads had run cold at this point and he was out of directions to follow. This was his chance to gain some new info and insight of his surroundings. Hopefully, someone in this town could provide Link with a hint or a trail he could follow; anything to point him in the right direction. But Link held his doubts about that. People seemed to only repeat what they or others had heard, while some made up tales and stories about their adventures across the globe, using mention of the demon sword to gain an audience.

Were they telling the truth or were they false? He could not tell. Link had no way to prove their stories, but could only take onboard what they said and see where it led him.

With that, Link decided to take his chance with this town. Be there new information or just recaps of what he had already heard, it didn't matter. At least, if there was nothing new for him there, he would at least gain some much needed rest.

Link started to walk towards the ridge and then towards the town he heard further ahead, before coming to a complete and sudden stop. Link felt suddenly strange, and not in the natural sense. Link felt a familiar sensation befall him; one of fire and of darkness. The familiar feeling came too quickly to his mind, reminding him of the cursed item he carried.

_Oh great… what does it want?_ Link thought coldly as his eyes shifted towards his travel bag, that hung by his side within his cloak.

The travel bag began to radiate slightly in the shadows of Link's cloak, before emitting its fable and familiar aura. The aura shot forth from behind Link, instead of in front of him, and raced off into the opposite direction. It crossed the intersection and continued to the cross the open field, until it disappeared into the distance towards the mighty mountain range. Staring towards the mountains with the cursed fragment's aura pulsing in their direction, Link recalled that there was a fragment of Soul Edge somewhere on those mountains. Link remembered seeing his fragment pointing towards the mountains once before, when he was tracking down Mitsurugi. He had a choice of heading towards the forest or the mountains, but chose to take the forest, as it was much closer and held the possibility of crossing another path that could lead towards the mountains if his journey in the forest had proven to be wrong.

_No…not this time Soul Edge. This time you can wait!_

Link tore his eyes away from the mountains and forced his feet to continue down the road. Link heard the dark whispers of Soul Edge's fragment commanding him to take to the mountains and retrieve its missing piece. The whispers were most compelling over the weaken warrior's current state, but Link still resisted as he always did against its wants and travelled towards the town. Link could feel the fever upon his mind increase as the fragment detest to his actions. He ignored the pain on his min and continued to walk strongly towards the town, leaving the fragment on the mountain.

Continually denying doing what Soul Edge's fragment wanted of him, Link began feeling the cursed fragment's power beginning to falter. It strong dark whispers were weakening in strength and the ominous presence that had befallen him was beginning to lift. The fever in his mind began to die down and soon faded away into the breeze, leaving his mind slightly overheated, but still within normal working condition. He didn't know what was different about this time than the other time the fragment tried to get him to do something, but he had somehow bested Soul Edge's persuasive powers. Not fully understanding this, Link rubbed his forehead slightly, to feel the ease of his fingers pressing against his temple, with a pleased smile drawn on his face as he came to stand before the town he had heard at the cross roads.

The town was bustling with life. People and wagons flooded the main street into the town, leaving little room to roam freely without touching or hitting another person. Link's first assessment, based on what he could hear from the town, was way off. The town had more moving bodies passing through it then any town he had visited; from his world or in this world. People were pushing, shoving and almost climbing over top of others just to get by in the crowded street. The setup of stalls along a few of the buildings also added problems to the confined street's flow of traffic. Link sensed that the main street would be the hardest place to inquire about information, when everyone was busy moving along. If he did stop to inquire about Soul Edge, Nightmare or Soul Calibur, he sensed he would probably be swept away within the crowd.

_I think this entrance is a bit inaccessible… maybe there is another way in,_ Link thought, shifting his gaze away from the crowded main entrance.

There wasn't much to see elsewhere from where he currently stood. The town had a wall built around it that stood just a bit taller above the building's roofs that blocked his view from the road. If there was another entrance, preferably a less cluttered one, then he would have to walk around the town to find it. Seeing as his only choice, Link strolled towards the beginning of the wall and then followed it off towards the right. As he strolled along the wall's base, Link noticed that there were a few bricks laid amidst the ground that had crumbled away from the main structure of the wall. Studying a few of these brick as he continued to walk, he saw that some had naturally given way from the wall, while others bared the scars of some kind of explosive damage. At first, there were only a few of these damage bricks, but he soon began to see more of them. Countless bricks littered the ground and huge holes began to appear along the wall's face. These holes had the signs of being hit by strong objects that either exploded on impact or lift the wall burning.

'Signs of a battle… I wonder if Soul Edge or Nightmare had anything to do with this'

Stopping at one of these gaps in the wall, Link came to see an opening before him that presented a small alleyway between buildings that he could slip into to reach one of the streets. Link firstly looked further down the wall to see if a more presentable entrance was close by, before slipping into the opening. This was his entrance, unless he wanted to continue to walk along the town's wall.

Slipping through the gap in the wall, Link found himself behind a set of buildings. Each building beared the similar design as the previous towns and also shared the same closeness. Each building was practically built next to each other, leaving no gap what so ever. However, the gap before Link was due to the house to his right being built on an angle to suit the curve of the wall. The gap before him was wide, but quickly narrows down as it continues to the front of the building. Examining the narrowing opening to the street, Link knew that his body's build would not let him pass through the gap, let alone with his shield and weapon upon his back.

It presented a small problem, but wasn't one that he couldn't overcome. Link eyes shifted from the narrow opening before him, up towards the roofs of the two buildings either side of him. Both buildings had similar blue, decorated roofs design, with craving of dragons in the woodwork and statues at each corner. Link moved slightly towards the building to his left and attempt to grab onto the roof. His fingers were able to touch the roof, but he could not grasp enough of the roof to support him or pull himself up. Link stepped back to the wall, where he paused and studied the roofs once more.

_Jumping won't work… but my Hookshot will_, Link thought, study the wooden statues.

Link reached deep into his tunic and felt around the items found on his left side. The Hookshot was easy to find in his tunic, because it constantly poked him in the side whenever his items shifted about suddenly, especially when he was fighting. His right hand founded the Hookshot's grappling hook easily enough, and quickly slid down its slim body to its handle, where he then pulled it forth from his tunic. The sliver and blue coloured Hookshot glistened in the afternoon's sunlight as Link aimed the Hookshot's grappling hook to the furthest statue on the building to his right. Link had to adjust himself slightly to avoid the light bouncing off his Hookshot into his eyes before firing the grappling hook.

Pulling the trigger on the Hookshot, Link heard the chains rattling inside the Hookshot's metal casing, as the pressure lock was release, allowing the grappling hook to fly at it target. The grappling hook shot forth from the Hookshot at great speed and impaled its target as Link had wanted. Having the grappling hook firmly within the statue, and allowing a bit of slack in the Hookshot's chain, Link pressed the trigger again to activate the retracting of the chain, before letting the Hookshot do it automatically when the chain had reached its end. Doing this caused a small grinding sound within the Hookshot, as the gears change within its metallic body to now retract the chain. Link tightened his grip on the Hookshot's handle greatly, before he was suddenly yanked from the ground towards the roofs.

The air rushed quickly against his face as he sped to the building's roof, and die down just as quick when he came to a sudden stop upon the rooftop. The trip from the ground to the roof was quick and short. Link peered over his shoulder to the ground he once stood on, and then peered forward to the view of the town before him. From what he could immediately see, there was row upon row of houses stretching out before him, which ended at a wall that divide this section of the town off from the rest. He guessed he had entered into the housing district. Each house shared similar treats and designs, but varied in size and shape, depending on the number of occupants living in the house. Link also noted that there was a singular road that entered this part of the town. The road was design in a spiral shape that had each house's front door open to it, and only had the one exit/entrance to get access to the other parts of the town.

_Not the best choice of design for a road…_ Link thought, as his gaze began to shift elsewhere.

Staring just a bit off to his left, Link spotted the main entrance to the town. It was easy to tell because of the clutter of both humans and wagons.

'That must be the business district' Link whispered. It was only a guess, but he knew he was right. Why else would everyone gather in one spot? Unless there was some special event that was being held there, Link so no other reason for such a crowded place.

From there, Link's eyes trace along the main road. He followed the main road and any other road that branched off from it, in order to gain his knowledge of the town's layout and to also see what exactly was in this town, if he chose to buy or explore this town after resting. Link saw a blacksmith shop off in the distance. It was lifted higher than the other building at its base, maybe because it was built on a hill or had need of being built higher for some reason. Link also found a couple of Item Shops near the town's entrance that he could take a look at – when he could be bothered to take on the busy crowd.

After that, Link focused more on finding an inn to stay at. He started at the business district for his search, making sense that an inn would most likely be in that part of the town, but he had trouble finding one. The designs of the buildings were making his search difficult; as he was having trouble telling what was a house and what was a local business store. Link's eyes scanned every inch of the town, but he was still unable to find an Inn looking building amongst the other buildings.

'Argh… now what do I do?' Link mumbled to himself, as he began to scratch his golden hair. 'Do I go searching or should I ask for directions…'

'Hey, you! What you doing on my roof!'

Link quickly gazed down at the ground, towards at a man who was pointing and shouting at him.

'Get off of my roof now!' the man shouted, waving a pitchfork above his head. 'And look what you did to my Dragon! You better be paying for the repairs on that, you punk!'

Hearing the man's shouts, and seeing Link on the rooftops, people began to stare and gather. This had turned into quiet the scene. Link felt kind of embarrassed, and so he quickly compiled with the man's demand. Link yanked free the grappling hook for his Hookshot from the wooden dragon and then quickly jumps down as the man had ordered.

'What do you think you're doing standing on my roof, boy?' the man asked, walking up to Link with the pitchfork still in hand. The man stop about three feet away from Link, remaining still and steady there, but grasped both his hands upon the pitchfork that he kept slightly rise at his side. Link guessed that the man held some hostile intention towards him, by the way he held the pitchfork, but sense it was only for intimidation.

'I'm sorry sir; I was trying to get my bearings' Link began saying, while taking a slight step back. 'I've only just arrive here in this town, and I got lost. I was searching for a Inn to stay at for the night, but when I could not see one from the ground level, I decide to take to the rooftops to get a better view… though it did little to help'

The man said nothing, but kept studying Link with his sturdy green eyes.

'I'm sorry about the dragon statue too; I will pay for its repairs' Link said, reaching for his giant's wallet. Link opened the giant wallet and quickly grasped one of his few remaining green rupees and handed out to the man before him.

Revealing the rupee from his wallet, the crowd became suddenly silent and still. Study their faces in this strange and almost awkward moment, the same familiar sense of awe was present on each of the many faces that were now fixed upon the rupee within his hands. It was now coming apparent to him that his rupee was not a common item found in this world. The people stared at it like it was something rare and priceless, and that processing it would mean you held the world in your hands. Link could see the greed in the people's eyes begin to swell, as the crowd began to draw closer upon him.

Link couldn't understand their fascination for such a common placed item, but decide to get rid of it before the crowd, compelled by greed, attacked him. Link quickly shoved the rupee into the man's hand and with that same motion, swung his right arm around the man's neck and almost escorted him down the street through the crowd. Link used the extra length of his cloak to hide the man and his new procession from the eyes of others as not to draw too much attention. That was rather difficult when the man himself couldn't believe what he was holding in his hands. He was so fixed on the rupee that he was stiff when motionless, and then completely numb when he did move.

The crowd followed Link and the man for a bit, but soon lost the duo as they sped away from that part of the town.

Sensing he had indeed lost the crowd, Link directed the seemly ecstatic man into an empty area behind a stable, to ensure he could get some information, before the crowd relocated them. Link made sure the area was clear before he focused on his inquiry.

'Okay… now I have a few things I need to ask you, and I hopefully-'

Link stopped himself from continuing as the man before him was not even paying any attention. The man was totally lost in the green rupee, that he was totally oblivious to the fact that they had even moved from street. Link knew he wasn't going to get anywhere as long as the man was fixed with that rupee, so he quickly snatched it from the man's hand and hid it under his cloak.

'Hey! What are-?'

'I have a few questions that I want answered. Do this and I will give you the rupee back' Link said with a firm look upon his face. The man seemed like he was going to object to Link's condition, but fell silent and just nodded his head. Greed was a powerful ally, when used properly. Link smiled briefly before straighten up and beginning his questioning.  
.  
.  
.

After nearly half an hour of questioning, Link finally got what he sought from the man.

'Thanks sir. Enjoy the rupee' Link said, bowing his head slightly before returning the rupee back to the man.

With that done and his questions answered, Link turned about and left the man alone with his treasure. Link continued to walk down the street per the man's directions, and then turned right at an intersection. Link's first question had been the location on an Inn. The man gave it easily with a set of direction Link had to follow to ensure he didn't get lost. As well with those directions, Link also inquired about the usual information regarding Soul Edge and Nightmare. The man's information about both sword and knight was nothing different from what he had already heard, and was just a complete recap. The man was, however, curious at why Link was inquiring about Soul Edge and Nightmare. Link didn't try to hide anything from him and just plainly said that he sought to do battle with the knight.

The man, hearing Link's answer, expressed concern and warned Link that people who went looking for Nightmare, never returned. Link smiled and thanked the man for his concern, but told him he had to find Nightmare and lay the knight to rest; to end his rampage once and for all. The man didn't try to talk Link out of it. He had made his warning and left it at that.

Link then asked if the man had heard any rumours or heard any story about the holy sword, Soul Calibur. The man paused to think upon the name Link had given, but soon shook his head. It seemed that the sword was very low-key. Link sighed at this, but continued to question the man further. The rest of the questions he had asked where in relations to the kinds of store that where in this town. Link wanted to know what he could buy within this town should he need to re-supply his stock before venturing forth into the world.

The only problem with that notion was Link's rapid depletion of his rupees was now becoming a growing concern. He had only a few remaining rupees left – about ten in total. He had a yellow one, three greens and five purples rupees left in his giant wallet. Thought, back in his world, that would be consider enough, but in this world, they had yet to exchange him any money. Link didn't take any notice of it at first, but now, seeing his limited supply of rupees, the importance of the situation was now dawning onto him.

_I will have to find some way to gain some of this new world's currency, in order to s__ave what little of my rupees I have left,_ Link thought as his left hand softly patted his giant wallet. _But how does one acquire such things in this world? I don't think their kind of money is just lying about on the ground like my rupees do… so how do I go about getting some of this new world's money?_

Link thought about it, but not for very long. As he began to think on it, the building he sought slowly rose before him. This building was a double story building and took up a fairly large portion of land than the surrounding buildings. It had a huge base level structure, with a very large open backyard that was blocked off by a fence, and the second story level was almost the same size as its base level, but just smaller. The building had two roof structures, one that attached the base to the second story level and then a natural design roof on top of the second story structure. The roofs were again painted blue, like the other buildings Link had seen, with Dragons statues on its corners.

The building had a huge sign on it face that rested on the second story wall, between two fairly large windows. The sign's text was written in some strange looking symbols that Link couldn't really understand, but because of his Triforce, he didn't have too. It translated the text into Hylain so he could understand it.

The sign read:

'Bathhouse'

Link stood before the building's wide open doors, where a steady moving queue of people were entering into the building. The people in the queue varied from ordinary villagers/townsfolk to those that look of high importance. The people were all talking about how 'busy and tiring' their day had been and how they were looking forward to this moment. Link wondered what exactly they were waiting for in this place – wasn't it just an inn?

'Hey buddy! What are you doing standing there like you're lost?'

The voice came suddenly, as did the arm around his neck. Link's eyes shot down at the arm that rested over his shoulder, and then shot up to the person's face that was beaming him a warm kind smile at him.

'Oh, it you' Link said, seeing the man's face. It was the man who Link had given the rupee too, after damaging his dragon statue and inquiring about information. 'I was just staring at this place… its large and beautiful looking'

'That it does. And it looks even better on the inside' the man exclaim, before pointing at a sign that stood on the right side of the bathhouse's entrance. 'And with this new outdoor hot spring they got outside, it sure to make an even better experience for us both!'

Link read the sign as the man had pointed to it. The sign told how they had finished the design of a man made hot spring in the backyard of the bathhouse. It said it could handle 50 bodies in one of its many springs. Down the bottom of the sign, it read, 'Now Open! Come on and Relax!'

'An outdoor hot spring… a man made hot spring?' Link murmured, rubbing the back of his head. _I haven't been in a hot spring for a while…_ Link thought, remembering only being in a hot spring when he had followed the Goron Spirit of Darmani in Termina to his tombstone site that sat on a hole that blocked the water from flowing.

'What's wrong? You looked puzzled' the man asked, seeing Link's uneasy face.

Link looked at him quickly to clear his expression, before staring back at the building before him.

'This building… you said it was a place I could get a room to stay the night. But why would such a place have a hot spring for?' Link inquired, as he found the idea of a hot spring in an inn pointless. But then again, much in this world seemed pointless; and he had yet to see the whole world. Link then peered at the line of people slowly flowing through the bathhouse's front doors and sighed heavily as he spoke again. 'And all these people… this place would have no room to offer me when it comes to severing me. Is there any other place in this town?' Link asked, staring back the man.

The man laughed at the question. Link didn't understand what was so funny; the question was pretty much straight forward and had nothing humorous about it. Maybe he had misunderstood something about this place, but he didn't know much about this new world, so he couldn't be blamed if he didn't know anything.

The man's laughter soon died down as he saw Link was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. The man then coughed heavily to kill anymore chuckles that were left in his throat, before he tightened the grip around Link's shoulder.

'When you said you were a traveller, you weren't kidding' the man said with a slight smile on his face. 'What kind of traveller has never been into a bathhouse before? Where do you come from - must be a pretty undeveloped place, huh'

'Yeah… kind of'

'Well don't worry about that, I have a feeling you'll get a room' the man said, removing his arm from Link's shoulder and then patting his back softly. 'Just show them one of those crystal things you gave me and I'm sure they would give you their finest'

_Crystal thing? He's talking about the rupee I gave him… I guess that proves it, they don't have rupees in this world. __That definitely explains their faces and their generosity every time I reveal one of my rupees to them._

'Umm… I guess so. But I would like to… um, save what little of them I have left,' Link told him, as he revealed another green rupee from his giant wallet. The man's face again turned funny as his eyes fixed upon the rupee in Link's hand. Link saw this strange face on the man and slowly swayed the rupee back and forth, to see how fixed he was. With every slight motion Link made with the rupee, the man mimicked. He was totally entranced.

Link then sighed heavily with a slight chuckle, before wrapping his bold hand about the rupee to hide it from view. This broke the man's stare.

'Is there anywhere or anyplace I can go to get some money to help me in my travels?' Link asked.

The man thought about, rubbing his chin with his left hand and scratching the back of his head with his right.

'At this very moment in time, I can't think of anything. But I can find out for you' the man offered, resting his hands by his side.

Link smiled and bowed his head in appreciation for his kindness.

'Now come on and get in line!' the man exclaim, walking behind Link and pushing the warrior into the queue of people. 'Trust me on this! You're going to love this!'

_I'm going to love this? How can I love going to an Inn?_ Link thought, as he was forcefully pushed into the line. _Maybe they have some special rooms or something magical inside that make people relax better…_

'You're coming in too?' Link asked, as the man stood behind him, bearing the same beaming smile.

'Of course! I wouldn't miss the chance to try out a hot spring. And beside, I could use the stress relief. Work has been very hard lately; builders and repair men always come here to relax and have their muscles massaged… relieves the tension, you know' the man explained, while rubbing his left shoulder and rotating it slightly.

This confused Link even more. What exactly was this place?

_A hot spring, an Inn and a place to get a massage - what kind of place is this?_

_Guess I'm going to find out…_


	27. Time to Rest and Relax Part 1

**A/N:** Hey all! How are you all doing? Sorry for me being late with this chapter, and the ones previous. I'm sorry, but I am finding it hard to write and getting some free time is coming up short too. But I will keep trying to finish this story for you. Don't worry… just be patient, if you can. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review! Chapter 27 

_Guess I'm going to find out_

Link's mind began to conjure strange images of what lay inside this bathhouse. From what the man had told him, and from what he had gathered from the chattering within the line and the posted signs on the Bathhouse's timber exterior, this building was a place of some sort of healing.

_A place of healing…oh fantastic_ he mused, as he sighed thankfully. But his brief moment of relief was interrupted by the nagging notion of what type of healing this placed actually offered. Being in a new world, Link figured it didn't offer him any supernatural or other worldly magic to heal his suffering. He already knew that the magic in this world was little, so what else could there be in this world that could offer his body rest, or his mind a bit of peace?

'Excuse me... about this place… what does it offers those that enter through its doors?' inquired Link, turning his head slightly to the side, so he could see the man standing behind him.

'Relaxation, of the best kind!' the man answered, again rubbing parts of his body; mostly his arms and neck. 'The very best we have here in this town! If you want the better and more relaxing ones, you got to go into the big cities – but their pricier there'

'I'll make a note of that,' Link said, taking in the man's strange answer. 'But I'm not sure I understand this place. What do you mean by 'relaxation' exactly, Mr-'

Link went blank.

His mouth hung open, but no words lefts his throat. After all this time, Link had neglected to ask for the man's name. What happened to his sense of courtesy - did he forget to pack it along with his other items? He figured that with all that had happened to him, it seemed not as important anymore. He was more worried about his health, both mentally and physically, that he had forgotten his basic manners. Even though Link had only saw this man as a way to gain information, and figured he was not going to see him anymore, getting a name would be pointless. He was wrong.

Link closed his mouth and coughed heavily, trying to hide the embarrassed look that was drawn on his face.

'I'm sorry,' Link mumbled, lifting his gaze to the man, while rubbing the back of his head. 'This is not like me. I was so caught up in things that I forgot to ask for your name'

The man stared at Link for a while; studying the warrior's ocean blue eyes, before giving a slight smile that curled up one side of his mouth. He chuckle slightly at Link's awkwardness over a simple thing, before removing his right hand from behind his head and holding it out before Link.

'Don't worry about it' the man said, not caring about Link's impoliteness. 'The name's Lee, Sun Lee. Chief builder here in this town.'

Link's eyes fell on the outstretched hand as Lee introduced himself. Lee didn't seem to care so much that Link had forgotten to ask for his name. Link thought he was impolite, but Lee shook it off as if it did not faze him, which obviously, it didn't.

'Thank you Mr. Lee' Link said, taking the offered hand and shaking it slightly.

'That's all right' he beamed, with a warming smile, 'but please, there's no need to be so formal around me, my friend' Lee said, placing his hand back behind his head. 'Just act naturally, like you would normally do around your friends. And try to relax a little - you look stiff. Must be from all the travelling you do'

Link study himself after hearing Lee's words. He flexed his muscles and rotated his arms about, before rolling his head slightly about his shoulders. He must admit he did feel a bit stiff and worn out. Was it that obvious?

'I guess I am in need of some, 'relaxation', as you say' Link murmured, slowly turning himself forward again.

'I reckon. You're so stiff, that from a distance, I would have sworn you were a statue!' Lee exclaimed, landing his hands on Link's bold shoulders. 'Sheez! Feel the tension in these shoulders! Forget I said statue… this feels more like a mountain!'

Lee's words were a bit over exaggerated, but he did make a point. If only he knew the real story behind Link's stiffness. Link thought about telling Lee the real story behind his search for Nightmare and Soul Edge. What he had told Lee before was only half-true – missing from it were large chucks of details; but it didn't matter then. But would it matter now? Link decided that the whole truth was better left unsaid. There was nothing Lee could possibility do to aid him in his quest against the evil pair. Even if there was, Lee was not a fighter, or even capable of wielding a weapon – he would only be a distraction. Link didn't like thinking of people that way; especially when he didn't know if what he was thinking was true or not. But when going against Nightmare and Soul Edge, he would only be distracted if there was someone else fighting. He didn't need that. He already had enough weighing him down; he didn't need more.

'Hey buddy, where's you're mind at?' Lee suddenly spoke up. Link felt Lee's hands suddenly pushing against his shield and back, causing Link to stumble in his steps. 'The line is moving on without you'

Link was so deep in thought that he hadn't notice the queue of people before him moving on ahead. Link shook his head slightly before moving forward to close the gap. As Link walked towards the other end of the line, he heard Lee whisper something to him.

'Are you alright?' he asked, sounding concerned.

'I'm fine,' Link answered his voice void of expression. 'I've got a lot on my mind'

And on my body for that matter too…his mind added. 

'Anything you'll like to talk about?' Lee inquired, as the pair came to the other part of the line. 'My father used to tell me, when I was only a child, that when there was something that was getting me down or making me upset, that it was a good idea to share your thoughts. I think it means something about sharing the burden… I'm not too sure what my old man was saying at times'

Link paused to think about it. Lee's words held deep meaning. By the sound of it, Lee's father was either wise or very thoughtful to have come up with that. Link lifted his head slightly, allowing his hood to slip back a bit to let the sun shine upon his face. _Share your thoughts and share the burden…_ Link repeated in his mind. _Would I truly feel lighten from this burden when sharing it with another? Would it make a difference if my burden had nothing to do with that person? Would the weight still be lifted?_

'That's okay, Lee' Link heard himself say. 'It's nothing'

Lee hung over Link for a while, not believing the warrior's words, and sensed that Link him self didn't mean what he had just said. But Lee did what he was told, and left Link alone. If Link did have something to say, he would have said it. Lee would not push the issue until Link was ready. That's how Lee's mind worked. Link hardly knew him, but he was already getting to know the way Lee's mind operated.

Dropping his head back down, Link sighed again.

'If you want to talk, I'm always here' Link heard Lee say.

Link turned his head slightly and nodded in thanks.  
.  
.  
.

After a while, the line's pace quickened. No one remained stationed anymore as the line just seemed to continue to move forward. Link wonder why the line had only now began to flow naturally. Stepping just a bit out the line, Link saw a crowd of people were leaving the Bathhouse. _A fairly large crowd… fifty or so, if not more,_ Link thought, quickly counting the bodies leaving the bathhouse's doors. The mass number of people leaving the Bathhouse was similar to the number of people trying to get in.

'A business meeting just finished' Lee told him in a whisper. 'A crowd of that size can only mean business. And the best place to do any kind of business, is in this Bathhouse'

Link wonder if what Lee said was true or was he just making it up. Link didn't know, but decide not to care about it. It had nothing to do with him. But, before stepping back into the continuous moving line, Link took notice of the faces, postures and how each person within that crowd was walking. They were happy. Not extremely happy, but happy in a way that made them glow with pride.

_Their so happy… so relaxed!_ Link mused to himself. _I can sense that their spirits, as well as their bodies, have been calm and healed; somehow… maybe this world has its own secret power after all._

Redirecting his face forward, from the crowd that had just exited the building, Link gazed at the opened entranced to the Bathhouse. Turning the corner as the line headed inside, Link saw that there was a pair of wooden gates on the building's exterior. _Must be for when they close for the night,_ Link thought, as he shifted his eyes forwards.

He was right. Following the line inside, Link found they had entered a hallway of some sort. In the middle of the hall was a marble water fountain, with a flowerbed at its base, which lay halfway between a second set of doors. _The real entrance…_ he noted. A red carpet lined the timber floorboards to the second set of doors, and on the walls on both sides were paintings of – on one side a mountain and forest view, while on the other were paintings of an ocean. Link could tell that these paintings were trying to create a warming environment before the line had even entered the actual bathhouse, giving them a mere simple of what they would be expecting inside.

Link and Lee followed the people before them, to the second set of doors, where the line then came to a stop. Link wondered why they had stoped midway inside the hallway, and leaned a bit out of line to see what was going on up ahead. From what Link could see from halfway in the hall, was that the line had stop directly at the doors. A few people at the start of the line had made their way further inside the bathhouse, following the red carpet that ended at a wooden oak desk. Link had to really focus to see beyond that. From what he could make out, was that at the desk there were a few of the staff members that ran the bathhouse. Their mouths were moving, indicating they were having some sort of conversation, but what was actually being said, he couldn't hear. The sounds from the line and from within the bathhouse was hard to filter out. After a bit of chattering, money exchanged hands and the staff members then gave the customers their keys. The customers bowed before being escorted off by another member of the staff.

Link couldn't see where they went after that. He was already focusing as it was. For him to see further inside, he would have to be closer to the doors. Link returned his focus back to normal and waited for the line to become shorter. It didn't take long. Maybe only waiting for a minute or two, the line began to move again, before stopping. Five people had stepped inside the bathhouse and followed the carpet to the desk. Link counted the heads before him and noted that he was the fourth person from the front. He would be going in next, along with Lee.

'It's our turn, now!' Lee exclaimed with joy, as the people before them began to move. Link nodded, with a slight smile as he followed the men and women in front.

Following the small group in front of him, Link's eyes darted about the Bathhouse interior, gathering and taking in the marvels this building had, compared to the buildings in his world. The first thing Link took notice of was the ground floor. The ground floor consisted of the reception desk and a relaxing area for the customer or something like a small social area; where tables and cushions were provided. The customer area, which lay to Link's left, was lowered slightly and had a whitish cream coloured carpet that filled the entire lowered section, instead of the exposed polished timber floorboards. Where Link and the group of people were walking, towards the reception desk, was the only section that was of normal ground height and had the floorboards still visible, beside the red carpet that showed them where to walk.

Lifting his eyes higher up, Link saw the other levels in the bathhouse. Each level had a fairly large portion of the floor removed - exactly in the same spot and of the same size. It allowed the natural light to filter through each level from the small windows on each level and from the ceiling widow above. It also allowed customers the chance to stare down at the ground level or higher up towards the ceilings. Beside that, the only other thing he could see from the ground floor was four silk drapes that flowed through the opening of each level to the ground floor, spotting just below the first floor. The four drapes coloured, green, red, blue and gold, glittered and shone beautifully as the light from the ceiling widow made them radiated their colours about the walls.

_So beautiful… these people must be expert craftsmen,_ Link mused as he continued to stare. _How far advance this world is compare to my own… how I wish someone else in my world could see all of this…_

'Hey Link, where you wandering to?' came Lee's voice.

Hearing the man's voice, Link paused and turned about to where Lee and the small group of people where lining up in front of the wooden desk. Being caught in the trance of the Bathhouse's beautiful interior, Link had wondered away from the rest of the group. He had stumbled away from the east wall towards the customer area – where he was about to take a nasty tumble if he didn't notice the step before him. Link slid away from the small drop and walked casually back into line.

'You do this kind of thing a lot?' Lee asked as Link rejoined the line.

'Do what?'

'Day dream' he answered. 'You did it outside, and just now. What's going on in that head of yours?'

'Sorry. I was just admiring this building's beauty' Link said, taking one more stare at the customer area and the open floors above them. 'I don't see such craftsmanship like this where I come from. We're still developing, you might say'

Lee said nothing. Link could tell that Lee was somewhat of an intellectual man, and was seeing some fault with what Link was saying. Link could feel Lee's eyes fall heavy upon him, as the man was trying to figure out the Hylian warrior. Link guessed that what he was saying to Lee about his homeland was not registering to man, or that his cover story had too many holes that he wanted to ask about. Link felt like he should explain himself, but how can he explain that he was from another world? He would sound insane. At best, ignorance was bliss; knowing would just confuse him.

'Next please!' shouted a woman, behind the desk.

Both Link and Lee lifted their gaze to where there was an opening at the desk, and made their way there, where the woman who had called out was awaiting to serve them. Though Link was in front of Lee in the line, Link hung back to allow Lee to do the organizing. He wasn't sure what he was getting into with this Bathhouse, so he decided to let Lee handle it. He at least knew what he was doing after all.

'Oh, good afternoon Master Lee, how you been?' the woman asked, greeting Lee in a more social manner than the other customers lining up at the desk. The other staff members were using a similar happy greeting to their customer, but no one else referred to the customer by name, and in not in such a semi-happy, excited manner either.

'Ah Chi, I was hoping to get served by you!' Lee exclaimed, keeping his voice within normal limits. 'I'm not too bad, you know. Just trying to keep this body of mine in perfect working condition; as you know, we got a lot of buildings to work on in this coming month. Got to make sure I'm still fit for the job!'

Link stood slightly behind Lee, with his gaze shifting between the man and the service woman, Chi. By the way the two exchange words, Link guessed that they were either friends or some sort of acquaintances. Lee seemed opened with her, indicating they knew each other; but how well Link couldn't tell.

'Knowing you Master Lee, I'm sure your body is just as it always been' Chi said, giggling slightly with her hand covering her mouth. 'So is it the usual then?'

'Not this time, Chi' Lee said, straighten himself and hooking an arm around Link's neck and slightly dragged forward to the desk. 'I got a newcomer that I want you guys to take special care of! He's new to this part of the world,' Lee said patting Link shoulder slightly. 'He hasn't even been in a Bathhouse before' Lee whispered, cupping his right hand on the left side of his mouth so only Chi could him.

Lending back over the desk, Chi stared at Link, who remained hooded. The cloak hid most of his features, as was the point, but it did little to hide his ocean blue eyes, that glowed from the shadow of the hood. Chi lent over the desk again and stared intently into the warrior's eyes. Link was a little uncomfortable with how close she was getting and slightly pulled back.

'You have such blue eyes' she mumbled, with a smile on his lips. 'Bet the girls fall for those eyes, eh?' Chi giggled, while giving him a quick wink.

'I wouldn't know' he replied quickly, moving back to normal.

'Of course not' she said, staring at Link closely. 'With that cloak on, no one would dare think to draw close to you. No offence sir, but you look kind of sinister looking with it on. Especially on such a nice day, people might think you were hiding something!'

_You're not too fair from the truth lady,_ Link thought, as his eyes drifted down to his demonic arm that thankfully remained hidden within his cloak.

'So Lee, what kind of service can Madam's Bathhouse offer both you and your new friend?' Chi asked, suddenly getting back to her professional state.

'Can we have the deluxe special and an over stay for my buddy here?' Lee asked, brining even closer to him. 'Oh, and don't forget to add the hot spring to our tab. I got to try that out!'

'All right, Master Lee.' Chi said, as she began writing down on two sheets of paper.

After a while of writing, Chi finished writing on the two separate sheets of paper, which she quickly handed to the two men, with pens on top, and asked if they could sign their names on the bottom to confirm this is what they wanted and that they agreed to the prices. Lee took the pen and signed the paper without hesitation. Link, however, had to read it first. He was still unsure of what he was getting.

_Deluxe special… what is that? What are you getting me into Lee?_ Link thought, as he began reading the strange text.

As soon as the Triforce converted the odd symbols into Hylian, Link read it carefully. But, even when the words were converted to his native language, he still didn't fully understand what was going on or what he was actually getting.

'Let's see…' Link whispered quietly to himself as he began reading the sheet on the desk.

'Deluxe Special… includes a massage, use of the bathing area, sauna, and included extra – the outside hot spring'. There were a few blank lines before the writing continued further down on the page. 'Added extras – an overnight stay (a single room, bed, food, robe, sake), and cleaning and ironing of clothes… all this is in the deluxe special?' Link asked, turning over to Lee.

'Yep! I just want your first time to a bathhouse to be something you remember!' Lee exclaimed, patting his back.

_Something I'll remember? Can't I just have something simple?_

Link turned back to the paper and read the last bit at the end. The last bit wasn't words; it was numbers. The last bit was the price for his stay. Link read it, but since he didn't understand this world's economics, he didn't understand what the price meant.

_45500 yen… What is that? Do I have enough?_ Link thought.

'Don't worry about the price, Link; I'll take care of that for you!' Lee said, seeing Link's face suddenly crumple up in confusion when he read the price. 'Just sign your name and I'll deal with the money'

Link turned to Lee and nodded in thanks. Link grasped the pen that lay off side to his sheet of paper and wrote 'Link' in simple blocked words next to the 'customer sign's here' tab on the sheet. He had no fancy way of writing his name, so this was just perfect from him.

Handing the sheets over to Chi, the woman nodded before turning and filing the papers away in the back room. When she returned, she had two keys that she handed to them. Lee received a key with a gold tag, and Link got a key with a green tag – his favourite colour. Chi then directed the pair to two staff members who would escort them up to their rooms.

'Go on up, Link' Lee shouted, as Link and his escort headed for the stairs. 'I'll be up later!'  
.  
.  
.

'Here is your room for tonight, sir' the service woman indicated, bowing to Link as she opened his door. 'I hope you will be comfortable tonight. If there anything you need, please ask one of our staff'

'Thanks. This should be fine' Link said, returning the bow, before closing his door.

As soon as the door close and he heard the lock click shut, Link gave out a thankful sigh.

_Ah… some privacy_, he thought to himself, as his hands pulled off the cloak from his bold body.

As soon as the cloak slip from his body, Link felt that he was shedding some unknown weight from his shoulders. He felt lighter and much cooler, and above all, he felt like himself again. Wearing the cloak, made him feel like he was hiding whom he really was, where he only wished his appearance was hidden. Link stood before the door, holding the cloak in his right hand, and simply just let the peace of being normal take over him. He had hid in that cloak ever since he began his travel, and it felt so good to be able to just stand normally without hiding himself from the world.

Two minutes passed, before the chattering from outside his room caused Link to stir. He turned, with a slight smile on his lips, thanking the goddesses for that moment of privacy he had before he would have to hide within the cloak again.

Turning around, Link gazed upon his room for the night. There was a double bed to his right that had sheet and blankets with pictures of dragons and tigers printed on them, a window on the opposite wall to the door and a white fur carpet that lay under the bed; making the bed an island from the timber floor. Link also noticed a fury white robe layout nicely upon his bed. He didn't know what the robe was for, but thought nothing of it. Compare to the other Inns he had stayed at, this room was nothing special to the ones he had stayed in. but he didn't mind. A room was a room - a place where he could rest his weary body for the night.

Link eyes gazed over the room one more time before he walked over to his bed. He threw his cloak on the edge of the bed and sat down, and then lay down when he felt the bed was extremely comfortable. As he sank into the bed's mattress, something pricked at his demonic arm. Feeling it suddenly, he sprang up form the bed and twirled in mid-air, landing in a slight crouching position with his right hand on his sword's hilt and his demonic arm outstretched and talons ready to slash at whatever touched his skin. His eyes darted about the bed, looking to find out what had pricked his skin.

As his eyes swept the bed, Link saw a brochure, resting near where he had been resting before suddenly leaping into a fighting stance. Seeing the brochure, Link's hands dropped lazily to his side as he stood with a dumb look of relief on his face. He rubbed his head quickly with his right hand, shaking his head slightly in disbelief that he reacted so extremely just because the sharp edge of the brochure had startled him.

_Come on, Link,_ Link said to himself as he calmly walked over to the bed, _calm down and relaxes a little… no wonder Lee was able to tell I was tensed_.

With that, Link exhaled and inhaled deeply, shook his body slightly to rid himself of some of that tension, before reaching down and picking up the brochure. The brochure was coloured a pale orange with a picture of a woman and man on the front cover, with the same strange symbols that were written on the bathhouse's exterior. Link went to open the brochure with his left hand, but realised that his talon fingers would slash at the pages rather than grip the pages. Wanting to know what the brochure was about, Link shifted the brochure into his other hand, wedge in between his talons and then used his normal right hand to open and flip through the pages.

Opening the first page, Link had to wait for the strange text to be converted to his language before reading it. The first page was a welcoming letter from the person or 'Madam' as it referred to her that ran the establishment. It talked about how the bathhouse started out as just a simple small building in the beginning, and then, through hardship and hard work, flourished into what it was today. It talked a little about how 'Madam' was pleased that he had chosen to relax in her bathhouse and hoped he enjoyed his experience there. After that, down the bottom of the page, it was sign by the 'Madam'.

Link wondered whom this Madam person was, but knew it really didn't matter to him, and flipped to the next page.

The next page had a map of the building on it, which displayed each floor separately and indicating what was on those floors. Link noticed that the map even had the rooms printed on the maps. Link found his room to be on the third floor and to be the one on the far right of the stairs just in the corner of the building. The maps of the building took up two pages, just so they weren't forced onto the one page and then had people focusing really hard to try and make out the words and images.

Link memorised the maps, before turning the page over.

'Procedures in the Bathhouse…' Link read aloud as the text became translated. _Hmm, maybe this can explain something about what goes on here…_

Link's shifted down from the heading on this double page and began reading the words a loud.

**A/N: **This section is what is written in the brochure about the bathhouse. Please note that I am making this up, with little knowledge of what actually goes on in a bathhouse. Thanks

'Changing rooms: Before entering the baths, customers should note (on the map: pervious page) that both male and female have respectable changing rooms. Males are the ones with the blue curtain and females are the one with the red curtain.'

_Okay, blues are for the males, got that._

'Baths, Sauna and Hot spring: Before using the sauna, baths or the hot spring, customers must first scrub them selves and lightly wash their skin. This helps is getting rid of dead skin, and makes the use of the sauna, baths and hot spring more enjoyable. Stools and wash stations are set up in the each individual room (Male/Female) for your needs before the Sauna and Hot spring'

Scrub yourself clean… I guess if that's makes the sauna and baths feel better… 

'Massages…'

This one was marked down on my sheet of paper… Link noted, as the word recalled his memory of what was written by Chi. what is this 'Massages', exactly? Is that what made that crowd of people felt good and look so renewed? Link thought about it, but then decided to read on. 

'Massages: On the low level of the bathhouse (indicated on the map previous page), a room marked 'Massage'. This will lead to a hall and rooms with curtains over each room. The rooms that have their curtains open are ready to receive customers. Before taking to the table, please wait for a staff member to asset you. Before doing so, ensure you have properly removed your clothes and are in the robes provided in your room'

_Remove my clothes!_

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

Link spun his head to the door, slightly startled by the sudden noise. He stared at the door, listening intently for anything that could tell him who was at his door. Link could hear people elsewhere in the Bathhouse talking and chattering, but whoever was at the door was silent. They just kept knocking, but made no effort to call out to him.

'Who is it?' Link asked keeping the startled tremor in his voice concealed.

At first, there was just mere silence like before, but then, Link heard something or someone draw in breath.

'It's me, Lee!' the voice shouted back.

Link sighed heavily, before tossing the brochure onto the bed and heading for the door. He had taken two steps and had his left arm reaching for the door handle when he suddenly remembered his demonic arm was now exposed to the world. He didn't want anyone to see his arm in this horrid state. Link dashed back to the bed and placed the cloak back over his body, then ran to the door to unlock the bolt on his side and slid the door open. Doing so allowed Link to see Lee's chiselled face.

'Sorry I took so long, but Chi and I were just socializing, haven't seen each other in a while so I took this time to chat. Hope you weren't lonely up here' Lee explained, drawing in closer to the open gap.

Link shook his head slightly, not minding Lee's decision to chat with Chi and then opened the door fully. Lee smiled, seeing as Link didn't mind, but as he looked upon Link, still in his cloak, he paused and shook his head.

'Oh, I thought you would have been changed by now' Lee said, rubbing his head. 'What have you been doing up here all this time?'

'Nothing really… just taking your advice and trying to relax'

'Oh… how did that go? Are you relaxed yet?'

Link remain still for a while, but soon began rotating his arms and head. He did that for a few seconds then stopped.

'Nope, not really'

'Well of course not!' Lee exclaimed, walking into Link's room. 'You can't do this kind of thing own your own, you know', Lee patted Link's shoulder as he made his way into Link's temporary room. Lee studied the room and noticed that there was an open brochure on Link's bed. Lee walked over and picked it up, before turning back to Link. 'Did you have a good read? Do you fully understand what goes on here now?'

'I understand what is written there,' Link said as he closed the door and drew in closer to Lee, 'but I still do not know what to expect from this place. There a difference from knowing what one reads, to what he experience'

'Guess you're right on that' Lee agreed, tossing the brochure on Link's bed. Getting rid of the brochure from hand, Lee picked up the robe and handed it to Link. 'Here, put this on'

Link took the white robe and felt the fabric in his hands. It was soft and thick and only slightly heavy. Link held it for a while before looking up at Lee, who was still watching him closely.

'Why am I putting this on?' he asked, lifting his head from the robe in his hand.

'Because were going to get a massage, that's why' Lee said, shifting his weight upon his other leg. 'Massages are usually best done before or after any kind of hard labour – but, are especially relaxing before sleeping! And since nightfall is nearly upon us, I figured, before we hit the hot spring, we should get your stiff body fixed first!'

Lee then walked over to Link and placed his hands upon Link's bold shoulders.

'I have never felt anyone more stiff than you!' he said, eyeing Link's shoulders, 'especially this left shoulder… it really feels stran-'

'I know' Link interrupted, breaking the slight hold Lee had on Link's shoulders. 'I use my left arm a lot. It's my strong arm'

Lee blinked blankly for a while, wondering why Link had suddenly backed away, but soon ignored it and returned to his natural composure.

'Anyways, I'll head to my room and get change. I'll knock on your door when I'm ready' Lee said, walking for the door.

'Sure, I'll be ready'

Link remained where he was, watching Lee as he left Link's room. As soon as the door closed, and the lock clicked into place, Link again sighed heavily. Where Lee had begun rubbing Link's left shoulder, this time, was right where Link's natural skin ended, and where the demonic flesh began. If Link hadn't broken away when he did, Lee would have felt the change in the skin texture and bone position. Even under the cloak, it could still be felt.

Now that he was by himself again, Link felt easy in shedding his cloak. He tossed the cloak to the side and then held up the white robe to his face.

_I have to disrobe and wear nothing but this?_ Link thought, with a raised eyebrow. _Do the people in this world really do this kind of thing? In order to just get, relaxed? Hmm, who am I to judge. I bet if they came to my world, they would think the same thing._

With that in mind, Link laid the robe back upon the bed. Before he attempted to change into the robe, Link reached into his tunic and began pulling out any and all items he had placed in there. The first item he pulled out was the Hookshot that was constantly jabbing him in the side, followed by a bunch of bombchus. After that he pulled forth his Hero Bow, then an empty bottle, and then one of his many swords. The sword he pulled out was the stone like blade that the Armos fiends carried.

Link stared at this odd stone blade for a while, before his hand reached back into his tunic to find the matching stone shield. It took a while but he soon found it. He pulled out the Armos Shield and laid both the sword and shield upon his bed. His eyes studied the rough and shabby looking weapons, before he grunted lightly.

_Why did I bring such weapons with me?_ He asked himself, as he poked at the shield, and almost felt it crumbled under pressure. _They are basically just stone and would surely crumble if hit hard. These two cannot protect me…_

By thinking that, Link began to wonder, which of the swords and shields that he had brought with him could actually protect him properly. When he had packed his gear, he was thinking of the battles and fiends he had met in his world; his weapons could handle those enemies easily. But now, with his mind firmly fixed on the battle with Nightmare, would what he had brought with him stand up to the demon's might?

**A/N: **For those that have played Soul Calibur 2, you will know of the Magic sword as one of Link's weapons. I will not add this weapon in this story because it is too much like the Master Sword.

Link grasped the Megaton Hammer's hilt that currently rested upon his back and pulled it from its sheath, and studied it closely. The weapon was short, which meant its reach was less and more used for close range combat. It was also heavy which meant that it took a lot of effort to swing it about, but because of it weight; it almost meant it could deal a lot of damage.

_Hmm, I think this weapon is not the best choice for me… I got to find something that will get me a bit of an advantage. At least, until I find my Master Sword or Soul Calibur._

With that, Link began pouring out both his items and weapons. His weapons lay out upon his bed, and his gathered items laid offside against the left wall, taking up most of the free space of the room. Staring before his bed, with his weapons before him, Link began to study each of his weapons.

The weapon he saw first, amongst the others was at the very end of the bed. It strange craftsmanship and sharp blade stood out to him. It was the weapon he had forged in the Mountain valley for 100 rupee. It was the Razor Sword. The Razor Sword was short, much shorter than the Megaton Hammer, which meant was lighter and easier to handle. The damage was not as great, but still had its viciousness, able to cut most things in two.

_An easy to use weapon, with an incredibly sharp blade… but still, I think there is something in my collection…_

Link's eyes shifted across the bed till his eyes fell upon another weapon.

His eyes had fallen on the Armos paired, but he already knew the stone pair would not stand the test of battle against Nightmare or any other foe in this world. So he quickly moved onto the other weapons on his bed.

The next weapon that caught his eye was the Cane of Byrna. Its blue coloured surface glittered in the room's soft light, which gave it a sort of metallic appearance. But the Cane of Byrna felt much lighter than steel or iron, which he thought it was made of, and when he would stare at it intently, he often mistake it as some strange stone that would never shatter nor crack, no matter how hard it was hit. Staring at the Cane of Byrna, Link could feel the weapon's protective power reaching out to him. He felt somehow stronger and refreshed as he stared at the weapon. His body felt like it was being healed by some other worldly magic. It was this feeling that made him feel at home; back in Hyrule.

_The Cane of Byrna… a mysterious weapon, that offers protection and some mystical healing power. Doesn't offer much in the way of offence, but it does well to restore my strength. I wonder… is this the best weapon I have?_

Link knew the cane's healing power would give him an edge in battle, but he wanted to make sure if there was anything stronger or gave more of an advantage to him on the battlefield. He wanted as much of an advantage as he could until he properly trained in this world.

Thinking on getting the best advantages from his weapons, Link's eyes quickly befall the massive blade of the Biggoron Sword. The huge sword's metallic blade glittered brightly, while reflecting a blurred image of himself back at him. Seeing the tall blade, Link's mouth curled up on the one side of his face. The massive blade offered him incredible reach; giving Link the advantage over his foes in both offence and defence. If he could attack them at a distance, then at a distance they would stay. Nobody would dare draw close to him with the Biggoron Sword in his hands. But because the sword was twice the size than his other weapons, it proved difficult to wield; just like the Megaton Hammer, but not as heavy.

Still, looking past the disadvantage of the massive Biggoron Sword, it was still the best he had in his collection. That's what he thought, as he leaned in to pick up the massive blade, when he noticed the last and final blade in his collection. The last weapon to catch his eyes, laid closely to the Megaton Hammer at the top of the bed, which was slightly hidden under the pillows.

_Oh! How could I have overlooked this blade!_ Link thought, as he reached for the blade's handle and revealed it from under the pillows.

Link held the double handed blade carefully in his hands and studied the beauty that he held before his face. The blade was not a standard blade, but was a mixture of purple and green, with a black rose etched in the middle. The whole blade was decorated with roses. It reflected the nature of the being that gave it to him; even the handle guard was almost design as a flower of some sort. Despite its flowery appearance, Link knew this weapon held untold power. He knew that greatly.

_The Great Fairy Sword… such a powerful blade, given by such a powerful being… I think I found my weapon!_

With that, Link turned about and swung the blade to his left. He then dashed forward towards the door, where he quickly spun around and executed a double slash then a dive roll, where upon finishing he leaped over the bed and performed a jumping slash, but did not allow the blade to strike the ground. He didn't want to have to repair or pay for any damage he would cause.

The blade was fairly heavy for a double handed blade, but with his Silver Gauntlets still upon his arms, Link felt he was able to handle the blade single handily. He didn't know for sure, but he knew, without a doubt that he equipped his Golden Gauntlets he could wield any weapon of his choosing with the one hand. Lifting, punching and throwing objects would also be a simple task for such power that the Golden Gauntlets provided. The only draw back on using the power of either gauntlets meant that Link himself could not be a true warrior, because it was not his own strength that did what he wanted. It was the power of the gauntlets that did it, not his own.

_For me to gain the strength that would rival the power of the gauntlets would take me centuries to obtain!_ Link thought, flexing his muscles and watching his bicep tense up. _No mortal could obtain such strength on their own. Not in the natural sense. But if one could…_ Link shook his head, to rid himself of such thinking. It was impossible do such thing. He knew that no one could obtain the strength that the gauntlets gave him. The powers of the gauntlets were inhuman and god like; a mortal could only wish to obtain such power from nothing less than a magical item like the gauntlets.

Link lowered the Great Fairy Blade and rotated his wrist around, till the tip of the sword rested on the ground, and his Silver Gauntlet stared up at him. The gauntlets appeared like normal, a leather base, with sliver metal padding attached to the top of the leather, and also with a red ruby in the centre of the silver. If he hadn't put on the gauntlet, Link would have thought they were made by mortal hands; just plain gauntlets with an expensive appearance. But they weren't. They were empowered with greatness and strength.

'Greatness and strength… that is what I need right now' Link whispered to himself, lifting the Great Fairy Sword from the ground and sliding the blade into its sheath. 'Nightmare himself is mortal, empowered with an item that gives him inhuman abilities. To match that, I will need all the power I have to strike him down!'

With that, Link rested the Great Fairy Sword against the wall next to his bed, on the side he chose to sleep on, and began to disrobe before Lee returned. He removed his green tunic, and then took off his white undershirt. He folded them as nicely as he could and placed them on the end of his bed.

Having his upper body bare and uncovered, Link was able to gaze upon the damage done to his body by the darkness inside him. His left arm was totally consumed by the evil of Soul Edge, that was nothing new to him, but, the darkness had spread up his shoulder across the left side of his chest. There appeared to be some scaring up his neck, but that was nothing compared to his demonic side. Even though he hadn't used any of the fragments so far, the evil within him was relentless. Until he could retrieve his sacred Master Sword, he would have to restrict his use of the demonic pieces. He didn't want the darkness spreading further. The evil was already doing something to his mind, he didn't want it doing anything more.

Link raised his demonic arm and began feeling the roughness on the left side of his chest. He could feel the difference between his skin and evil skin. If he closed his eyelids, he could easily trace where the demonic skin had spread. Link stared at the arm, his right arm now feeling along the arm itself. Link notice that the arm was still in the basic shape of arm, but look like his arm's muscles had an extra layer of muscle on top. His left arm was bulked up to the max. He also noticed that the colour of his arm had retain its redness, and had not become that odd brown as Nightmare's right arm was; and he even saw that he had his five fingers back. They were still talons, but they had returned to their natural size and state. But the arm still look like it was demonic.

_Before I even think about going out in just that robe, I have to firstly dress this arm…_ Link thought to himself as he turned to his travel bag that sat on the floor at the end of the bed.

Link knelt down and began searching through it. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. With little in his bag, he found the items easily. It was a pack of bandages. Link had found these new world bandages a great help in aiding the body to heal certain open wounds that he brought heaps of them. He kept three single rolls in his tunic, but left the rest in the travel bag, where they wouldn't get dirty easily.

Link tore open the plastic that protected the bandages and, removing the first bandage from the pack, started bandaging his arm up. He started just below the Silver Gauntlet and made his way up his arm. When the first roll was used up, Link grabbed the next one and continued up his arm. The pack had ten bandages, and it took about eight to cover his entire arm, and the last two were used to conceal his chest.

After he was done, and all of the visible evil skin was hidden, Link stood up and studies himself now. He moved his arm and left shoulder, with great stiffness from the bandages. The bandages were tight, but just enough to keep the bandages from slipping off his skin. Having the bandages so tight to his skin, Link could feel the demonic side of him even more. Feeling made him shiver slightly before grabbing the robe and dressing his upper half.

Link made quick work of removing his leather boots and his tights. He was now fully undressed, expect he chose to keep his hat and gloves on.

**Knock. Knock.**

'Hey Link! Are you ready now, or should I come back later?' came Lee's voice from behind the door.

Hearing the man's voice, Link walked over to the door and opened it, baring Lee a slight smile, to hide his discomfort of being in nothing more than just a robe.

'I'm ready. Let's go!'


	28. Time to Rest and Relax Part 2

**Chapter 28**

'I'm ready. Let's go' Link said, closing the door behind him.

Link closed the door to his room and walked with Lee towards the stairs.

'Good! I'm telling you man, this is going to make those tensed shoulders of yours, just melt away!' Lee exclaimed, again hitting Link on the shoulder.

'That's good' Link said simply, trying his hardest not to feel embarrassed. Link was not used to walking around in nothing but a robe before. He had gotten use to his tunic and tights, that anything else almost made him feels completely naked. In this case, he almost was.

_Come on Link, calm down! _Link told himself; trying to put on his casual appearance, _just look at Lee… he doesn't seem the littlest bit embarrassed about wearing this robe. But then again, he is used to it; I'm not._

Lee stood tall and normal, as he had been when wearing his normal clothing. Link was falling slightly behind Lee and had his head slightly tilting into his chest, following the direction his eyes were pointing. Link had to constantly remind himself to lift his head up and catch up to Lee, before the man noticed Link's discomfort and began asking him what the problem was.

The pair soon came to the stair that descended down to the second floor. Lee made his way normally down the stairs, chattering to Link who he continue to think was behind him, while in fact, Link had suddenly stopped at the top of the stairs. The Hyalin warrior had become frozen upon the stairs. His body was still, yet tensed. His face was solid, but expressed a sudden unknown fear. His eyes, though they appeared to be harsh looking now, were filled with fright. His heartbeat had suddenly increased in pace and his muscles were all tensing up, as if he was about to do battle with a fiend or monster. Link felt his chest with shaky hands and felt how hard his heart was pounding against his chest.

_What's going on here?_ Link asked himself, suddenly panicking without reason. _I feel so frightened… scared. There no reason for this, but still, I feel I am under threat! What is causing this feeling?_

It was then, that Link heard an inhuman howl, almost like a scream, coming from behind him. The horrible shriek sent a shiver up his spine and made his blood run cold. But in an instant, something registered to him about the scream and Link's head spun quickly towards his door, and stared at it intently.

_Soul Edge? Was that from you?_ Link asked himself with wide-open eyes. The tone and sound used by the scream was very distinct and only came from one such item: Soul Edge. The scream was filled with pain. It sounded as if a person or animal had been stabbed and left dying a slow and painful death. Link, at first, was scared and frighten by the sudden scream; but then, became intrigued by it. _What would cause a fragment of Soul Edge to scream so? Something has hurt it… I wonder what it could be. I want to know!_

Link began to turn his body back around to head towards his room, to investigate the cause of Soul Edge's pain, and if possible use it against the fragment and even the sword itself. When he turned and began walking towards his room, Link froze again, but this time, not from fear but from pain. Link suddenly felt an enormous amount of heat and pain flare up in his left arm. It was like a sudden hit that erupted in his arm and surged across the demonic skin on his body. His demonic arm, reacting to the scream of the fragment of Soul Edge, came to life and wasted little time in getting Link to do as it commanded. The demonic arm flung out in the direction of Link's room and began pulling him towards his room, forcefully dragging the warrior across the floorboards. Link, after being drag helplessly for a bit, regained his ground and tried to resist the pull of his arm by planting his feet hard against the floor. But because the timber was polished and smooth, his feet just slid with little friction to stop him.

'Stop this!' Link growled angrily, as he grabbed a hold of his left arm with his right hand and began pulling against his left arm. 'I am the one who rules this body, not you! And I command you to stop!'

The arm did not respond to Link's control. It remained acting on its own accord. Instead of doing what Link wanted, the arm began to pull Link harder and faster towards his room. Link skin began to sweat and turn a shade of red as he tried pulling harder against the force of his arm. Link grunted heavily a few times and almost shouted, but reminded himself to not cause a scene. But Link was loosing his cool very easily, and his anger towards the darkness in his arm was taking hold of him. It began to feed upon his rage, giving him unnatural strength, while it ate at his good soul.

'I said…'Link began to say, before his mouth open wide and let loose a built up of rage. 'STOP!' Link suddenly shouted in rage.

'Link? What are you doing?'

Hearing Lee's voice, Link's demonic arm suddenly fell silent. The arm became tamed and normal again and the unnatural pulling force that dragged Link halfway to his room dissipated. Unfortunately, because the arm went silent so suddenly, Link was still left trying to pull away and fell backwards; hitting the floor with a loud thud of his back and his head.

Link groaned angrily, as he began rubbing the back of his head to ease the pain.

'Are you alright?' Lee asked, with a baffled look on his face as he stood over the fallen warrior. 'What was that all about?'

Link stared up at Lee and smiled weakly back at him.

'Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told'.

Link and Lee continued to walk down towards the ground floor, following the railings and wall towards the stairs. Both men were silent as they walked; neither of them was daring to strike up a conversation, knowing full well that the way the conversation would head, it would be stopped or not fully answered. Link knew Lee was itching to know what had happen to him, and Link knew it would just be beyond the man's understanding. He would not believe Link's story, and Link didn't blame him. If Lee were in his position, telling him what had happened; Link would just think he was crazy. The tale of his adventure against Soul Edge and what it was doing to him would only make sense to those that knew of the sword and its powers. The only way to prove Link's story, if he told Lee the whole truth, would be to show him his demonic arm. That would prove Link's story was real. But, depending on how well Lee would handle such a sight, he might panic and start screaming in fright. In this case, it would cause an unnecessary scene, resulting in Link having to flee the Bathhouse and the town.

Link wanted to avoid this if possible. He already felt an outcast in this world and to its people; he didn't want to make that fact more apparent then it already was.

Luckily enough, Lee broke the tension between them, by chatting about the Bathhouse and how he and a group of twelve men were put in charge of building it. Lee was retelling the conversation they were having when they left Link's room. Link was thankful that Lee was such a chatterbox. Lee couldn't stay quiet for too long, before he began speaking again. The duo had just made their way to the first floor and was heading towards the stairs to the ground floor, when Lee started talking. Lee kept going on about how the Bathhouse, in recent years, was the only business that hadn't suffered greatly with money and taxes. Lee explained that when so many people required and love it services, there was little reason to have it subjected to normal economical problems; even though it sill had to pay all its bills like normal.

'…And it's all thanks to us!' Lee proclaimed, as the pair walked off the last step. 'That's why my men and I get a discount here at the Bathhouse when we enter. We built it; therefore we get special privileges. There's always a reward for a man's hard work'

'That's true,' Link said with a warming smile.

_Yep, that is true… but the reward is not always what we plan it to be,_ Link thought, remembering his reward after saving Hyrule from the evil of Ganondorf. His grand reward was a final trip back in time, back to where his youthful life was changed and forced to become a Hero, before his due time. Nobody knew of his deeds or his great adventure seven years in the future, nobody. Not even the young Princess and seventh sage, Zelda, remembered what had happen. She had a feeling that she knew, but she couldn't tell what. _I was granted the chance to regain my youth and be a normal child… but after all those battles were done, and Ganondorf defeat, how can one simply be a child again? How?_

'Hey Link'

Link's eyes gazed up at Lee who was now staring at him strangely. Seeing Lee with an odd look upon his face, Link wondered what he was staring at. The expression alone made Link uncomfortable.

'What is it, Lee? Is there something wrong?' Link asked, while he peered at himself, thinking there was something on him that did not belong.

'I've just notice something about you,' Lee mumbled, leaning in closer towards the Hyalin warrior. Link stepped back slightly as Lee moved in closer. Lee's eyes narrowed slightly as he focused extremely on Link. 'Your ears…' he whispered softly, titling his head to either side to see each of Link's ears.

Link became still and silent and his face lost a bit of its natural colour. Without the cloak on, his other worldly features were on display for all to see. His face was a little bit different in appearance than the people in this world, but the difference was only slightly noticeable. But with his long ears, the differences were obvious. His ears drew the people's attention to him, and then, they began noticing how different he was. Link remembered what the people had said about him when he first walked into town after entering this world. _Demon and Freak… such harsh and demeaning words. But… if they could see me now, with this cursed arm… what would they say?_

Link's mind began conjuring images of the hurtful and cruel words that people my say to him, but he quickly flushed it from his mind, before he did something rash.

'You've got them tucked into your hat, you know' Lee said, standing up properly, while pointing to the warrior's ears. 'I just only notice it now. Ha-ha, how silly I am. Did you even know that your ears were tuck into that hat of yours?'

Link, concealing his relief, smiled at Lee and nodded slightly.

'Yeah, I knew' he said, feeling his ears within his green cap. 'I'm keeping them warm. For some reason they're really sensitive to the cold'. Link began a slight chuckle to cover up his lie, and then quickly walked past Lee to avoid the man from reading his eyes.

Because he was without his cloak, Link had to cover his ears up somehow. Using his hat was the only thing he had that would not only cover them up properly, but would also not draw too much attention to him, if he had tried to use something else.

'Fair enough' Link heard Lee say, as the man turned and followed after Link. 'But why still wear the hat and gloves inside for? This place is pretty warm inside at night, and when we jump into the hot spring, you'll be more than toasty'

'I just feel better with them on'

'Why is that?'

'Um… I'm not sure, really. I've just gotten used to them being on; I'll feel naked without them'

_Like I feel right now… how do these people walk around like this?_

'I see,' Lee said, turning his face forward. 'But I recommend you break that habit soon. You have to be completely free when we enter the hot spring'

Link didn't exactly understand what Lee meant by that, but just continued to walk normally, while giving him a nod, as if he did understand. The man gave Link a warm smile and a soft pat on the back before looking back in front. Link smiled weakly; as he lift his left hand and felt at his left ear to make sure it was hidden well and not sticking out to much to be notice. Link did the same on his right, but did it quickly without make Lee noticing.

'Here we are!' Lee exclaimed as the pair approached an opening in the wall on their left.

The 'Massage Lounge' sign hung above the fairly large opening in the wall (Double doors wide) that had curtains instead of the wooden doors. The curtains were green in colour and were tie to the side with gold looking rope, promoting the customers that this area was open. There was again a red carpet on the floor, at this entrance, that would lead the way to the actual massage rooms. The pair walked past the opening, and followed the carpet down a small hallway before turning a quick left, where they found themselves standing in an open spaced corridor then that of which they first entered. This section stretched twenty metres before them and was ten meter wide. On the left of the hall were benches that people could sit on, till a room became available. The benches were design as a wooden frame, with cushions on the backrest part of the bench and on the actual chair part to make it as comfortable as possible while the customers wait. Chandeliers looking light hung from the ceiling in this hall, but they were of a smaller design, than the ones Link has seen back in his world. To the right of the hall were the actual massage room that the brochure had talked about. There were about six rooms; five in which were the massage rooms and one that lay at the end of hall, which was a 'Staff only' room.

'Excellent!' Lee exclaimed, walking ahead of Link. 'All rooms are opened!' he indicated, pointing at all the open curtains at each room. 'Just choose one mate and wait for one of the staff to come and do her magic on your shoulders! Don't worry; these girls will take good care of you'

With that, Lee disappeared into the fourth room down from the beginning, bearing him a smile and a quick wink. Link felt suddenly uneasy about this.

_Work her 'Magic' on me?_ Link repeated in his mind. _Hmm, does that mean that the people who work here are magical? Maybe… just because the magical energies in the atmosphere are weak, doesn't mean they can't harness its power… but still, how could they perform even the basic of magic with such little magical energy?_

'Don't confuse yourself,' he whispered to himself, shaking his head slightly. 'You're going to give yourself a headache'

Link's eyes shifted from where Lee had disappeared and stared at the first room to his right as his thoughts began to trail off. He stood there for a while, just staring at the vacant room before walking to its entrance. The room was fairly small, about six by six meters, and simple. There was a table in the centre of the room and a smaller table that was forced into the far end left corner. On the left wall was a mirror that stood about human size and on the ceiling was a beam. Link didn't understand what the beam was doing slightly lowered then the ceiling, but thought little of it. _Bad building planning,_ he thought.

Beside that, it was empty.

Link stood there, wondering if he was meant to wait in the room or wait outside. There seemed no reason to wait in this room when he wasn't sure if anybody would know he was waiting to be severed. It really didn't bother him if he didn't. He was already uncomfortable just being there, not knowing what to expect.

Just as he began to retreat back outside, the curtains at the opposite end of the room began to sway. He heard a door open and close behind the curtains, and heard some women chattering before they parted in different direction. The curtains remained still for a moment before they were pulled aside to reveal one of the staff women.

'Ah! Good evening, sir. I hope you weren't waiting for too long' she said, with a bright smile on her face, as she pulled the curtains closed. She walked over to where Link was standing and bowed before him. 'My name is Mai, and I will be your masseur for this evening. Please, don't be afraid to ask anything of me, I am here to please'

Link said nothing, nor returned the bow. He had become frozen as soon as Mai entered the room. His skin began to heat up rapidly and his heart nearly burst from his chest. His eyes were open wide and fixed intently on her. The woman, Mai, his masseur, is extremely beautiful. Her skin was nicely tanned and glowed in the room's light. Her hair was jet black, which was tied up in such a way that made two circles on either side at the back of her head and then, where the two circles touched, fell along her back. Her eyes, like many of the women he had seen in this land, wore makeup over her eyelids and a light shade of red lipstick on her lips. Her face was cute; making her look innocent and young, as did her youthful and seemly athletic body. But the Kimono, however, betrayed her innocent look. The thing that got Link's heart racing the most, was not only her appearance, but what she was wearing also made it hard for him to keep his cool. She wore a skin tight looking Kimono that clung to her skin; almost making it a second layer of skin. The Kimono was silk, and was a mixture of blue, red and gold, with some green here and there. It had short sleeves that stopped at the elbows and on the legs, it stop in the middle of the upper thigh (like skin tight shorts), which was concealed by a Kimono that flowed down to the floor with a slit in the front, for anyone who wanted to look at her legs. And the main focus point of the Kimono, which Link and many others, no doubt, could not avoid, was the extremely low neckline that revealed most of Mai's cleavage. The Kimono also made her breasts more perky and large.

_What the… _Link screamed in his mind as his eyes continued to gaze upon Mai's beauty. _This woman is almost falling out of that Kimono! Why would she even wear such a thing? It reveals too much of her…_ Link felt his skin grow even hotter as he continued to stare at her._ I mean she is… her breast are…_ Link had to blink heavily for a few seconds to allow his mind to work properly. _That Kimono makes her look so… nice and beautiful and… STOP LOOKING THERE! GET A GRIP MAN!_

Link forced his eyes closed and shook his head violently to rid his head of the thoughts his mind was suddenly conjuring. He took a lot of deep breaths before finally muster the strength and composure to make a bow. As he came down to her height, he made sure to lock eyes with her. If he didn't, he knew where his eyes would wander.

Seeing Link return the bow, Mai smiled and straighten herself up, as did Link.

'Before we get started sir, I need a name from you, just to make sure that you have requested this treatment,' Mai said, revealing a book from the back of her Kimono. 'You see some of our customers are so… pleased by our services that they try to sneak in for another treatment'

'Yes, I can see why' Link blurted out.

_Nice, Link… now stops staring at her breast!_ Link thought, after hearing what he had just. He again closed his eyes and shook his head clear.

'So, what is your name, sir?'

'I'm Link. I came in here with a man name Lee'

'I know him. Chef Builder Lee, right?'

'Yep, the same'

'He is a regular here. Always making use of the special discounts we gave him for building this bathhouse. If he had his way, he would rather live here then go back to his house! Ha-ha' laughed Mai, cupping her mouth as she laugh. 'Just give me a moment while I make sure you're on our list. Please make yourself comfortable, I'll back shortly'

_Please, take all the time you want… its going to take me a while to get comfortable if you're going to continue to wear that!_ Link thought to himself, as he and Mai exchanged bows, before she disappeared behind the curtain.

When she left him be, Link slump himself against the table and sighed heavily. Link was not use to being exposed to such beauty or to so much exposed flesh. He thanked himself for not going a bright red in front of her, even though he felt like he was on fire. He had kept his composure, and acted within his normal standards.

Now that he had a moment of peace, though for how long he didn't know, Link began to think about what he would do next when he left this town behind him. His mind was quickly drawn to his Master Sword. Link needed the blade back in order to continue his journey to defeat Soul Edge. But he was at a lost for even beginning his search of where his sword had gone. The Triforce was meant to lead him to the blade when he was in range of it, but the Triforce was remaining silent. _The Master Sword is too far from me… I'll have to, with luck, stumble within range of my sword for my Triforce to get a reading,_ Link said to himself, with a heavy look upon his face. The next thing Link thought about was the Soul Edge fragment that was up in his room. The cursed fragment was attacked or being hurt by something that had caused Link's demonic arm to drag him almost back to his room to protect it. _What would have done such a thing?_ He wondered. _I have to find out! When I go back to my room I will find out what happened!_

Suddenly, the curtains parted and Mai re-entered the room. She smiled as she saw him resting against the table, and bowed to him quickly.

'Everything checks out, Sir.' Mai said cheerfully, as she walked over to him. 'We can begin immediately. Just remove your robe and slip this towel around your waist and I can begin your treatment' she instructed as she handed like a blue, cotton towel.

Link, again, became still.

_Remove my robe? I'm naked under this thing!_

Link took the towel slowly and held it before him. As he took it from Mai's hand, she quickly turned away and disappeared behind the curtains.

'I just need to grab a few things before we begin' she shouted from behind the curtain. 'Just lay down on the table when you've got the towel on and I'll start when I come back!'

Link was already ahead of her. As soon as she had left, Link had slip the towel on under his robe and, when he was sure it was fasten tightly to his waist, he removed the robe.

_I wonder what's going to happen now,_ Link wondered, as he laid down on the cushioned tabled. He felt his skin sticking to the leather on the table as he lay down. Feeling this, Link lifted himself up and stared at the wet leather and then at his warm skin. _Calm down already,_ Link told himself as he dry his skin with his robe. _Just ignore her and ignore the dress! Just remember you're on a mission! There is no time for that kind of… 'Relaxation'!_

As he told himself that, Mai returned. He took one look at her from his lowered height, and he became silent and slightly red. What he had just told himself failed to keep him cool.

Mai walked in with her arms cradling a box. She walked over to where the corner table is and placed the box down. She didn't open the box straight away, but quickly walked over to where the entrance of the room was and closed the curtains. The room was now closed and his massage was about to begin. Mai then returned to the table and opened the box she had carried in. She began removing a number of bottles, and then two thin looking sticks that were coated in some kind of powder. She placed the sticks in some kind of tray that was placed near the edge of the table and, after she made sure both were standing properly, lit them both. The sticks didn't hold onto the flame for very long before the flame died out, leaving the sticks giving off a smoke trail.

Seeing the flames on both sticks died out, Link raised himself from the table to offer his assistance, when his nose caught the scent of some strange fragrant that suddenly hung in the air. The room had held no unique fragrant when he had entered it, but now it was filled with a perfume he couldn't place. It filled and clung to his nose and even touched his tastebuds within his mouth. It was strong, yet pleasing in an odd way.

'Do you like the smell of lavender, or would you prefer it if I chose something else?' Mai asked, taking note of Link's seemly mystified expression to the new smell. 'I got all kinds of incense. I got jasmines, roses, eucalyptus and an Ocean mist. Does any of them catch your fancy?' she asked, holding more sticks of incense in her hands.

Link stared at the incense in her hands; with the same puzzled look on his face. He couldn't understand what she was talking about when she held out the incense to him, but she seemed to know that the smell that now filled the air was produce by those tiny sticks in her grasped. Link tried to connect the concept of the smell to the tiny incense, but only made himself more confused when he tried to understand how. He was amazed; yet, he didn't understand how such a small stick was able to produce such a sweet smell. Every time he brunt his Deku stick in the same manner, all he could ever smell was the odour of burning wood; nothing more or less.

_Such a smell from such a tiny stick… is such a thing possible? Maybe, it does best not to know. If I try to figure it out, I'll only hurt my head more._

'Its okay, those are fine' Link said, lowering himself back down on the table.

Mai smiled and placed the extra incense back into the box. She then walked up to Link's left side and placed her hands upon his bare skin. Because he could not see what she was doing, the sudden touch caused him to jerk. Seeing this reaction, Mai retracted her hands, but kept them hovering over his back.

'Are you okay?' Mai asked, sounding concerned and a bit confused. 'Did I touch a sore spot?'

'No- it's nothing' Link said, as he settled himself back down onto the table. 'You're hands are a bit cold. That's all'

Link was becoming amazed and disappointed at himself for the number of times he had to lie to conceal the truth. Most of his lies were to conceal his true objective of hunting Soul Edge, while few were just to hide himself from the people of this world. Even now, when he didn't want to express his discomfort at Mai touching him, he had to make up a lie – even one that seemed harmless, it was still a lie. He remembered when he was back in Hyrule; he always chose to tell the truth, whenever he actually chose to speak a loud to people. But his lies were slowly becoming a part of him. Every time he sort to hide him-self or to protect others from getting caught in Soul Edge's gravitational pull, he felt the lies were staining him. Tainting him further than what he already was.

_I don't need anymore of this evil… I'm going to have to start being who I really am. No more hiding. If I am to find Soul Edge or my Master Sword, it's going to be the right and truthful way. The way of the Light!_

Mai clapped her hands together and rubbed them roughly to warm up her flesh. As soon as her hands touched, she couldn't feel any coldness on her flesh, but who was she to argue with a paying customer. The customer was always right…in some situation.

'All right, let's try again'

Link braced himself and pushed his discomfort aside. Link had no real idea of what was going to happen, but his mind, conjuring images by the second, seemed to have a fairly good idea. It was this kind of thinking that Link had to force out of his head. Just because the situation seemed to head in that direction, didn't mean he was going to take advantage of it.

Mai's hands touched Link's back softly, just to see if he would recoil like before. But Link had prepared himself for her touch, therefore, remaining still and calm. Seeing this, Mai pressed harder into this skin. This time, Link did squirm, but it wasn't because he was afraid of what she was doing, but because she was now pressing deep into his muscles.

'Relax, I'm just seeing how tensed your muscles are, so I know how best to treat them'

'But… do you have to press so deep?'

'Of course, it's the only way to make sure your body is perfectly relaxed. If I do this properly, all your tense muscles will melt away like butter!' Mai explained, as she continued to press her hands deep into Link's back. Having little choice, Link rid it out as best he could. He relaxed as much as possible while her fingers continued to probe his muscles.

Mai's hands firstly worked Link's lower back, border lining where the towel kept his lower region covered. Link tried to remain relaxed, but when her hands kept moving all around his back, it was unpredictable where they were going. He only truly began to relax when her hands began to climb up towards his shoulders, but even then, he couldn't truly relax.

'Oh my, what happened to your arm?' Mai asked, as her hands reached the Hylian warrior's shoulder blades.

This was why he couldn't relax. He knew, from what he had read in the brochure that when under going any treatment in the Bathhouse, he had to be fully undressed. Nothing other than your natural skin was allowed. His hat and gauntlets passed through that restriction for the massage, as they offered no inconvenience to Mai's techniques. But the bandages did offer a problem for her, and now for him. Link had to think of a why to escape from having to remove the bandages in order to conceal the demonic side of him for a bit longer.

'I… I…' Link stuttered, trying to come up with something to explain the bandages; something that would allow her to continue her massages and allows him to keep his arm hidden. 'I was in a battle a while back,' Link heard him-self say, as his mind recalled his brutal battle with Nightmare and Soul Edge. 'I got careless and I under estimated my opponents skills… and, as you see, I got my reward for such careless thinking'

'Oh, so you're a traveller and a warrior? I guess that explains the tension in your body. Does it hurt badly?'

'Sometimes. But, if it's all right with you, could you just ignore that arm, please? I don't want it to get worst'

There came a pause. Link could feel Mai's soft eyes fall upon his bandage arm as she began to study it carefully. As she studied it with her eyes, she motioned her hands towards the bandaged arm and began probing around the bandages.

'Are you sure?' Mai then asked as her hands stopped suddenly. 'You got a lot of tension in that shoulder and maybe more in the arm. I could clean your arm if I reopen any wounds'

'I rather you didn't' Link insisted softly, 'I don't want you to have to witness such things'

Mai again went silent, but she did as Link wanted. She nodded her head and began probing away from Link's demonic arm. Feeling this, Link smiled happily to himself as her hands probed his neck and then towards his right shoulder.

After a few minutes of Mai's hands probing Link's muscles, she removed her hands from his back and walked over towards the table that had the box she brought in, the bottles and the incense. She picked up two bottles within her tiny fingers and studied them closely. She peered over to Link a couple of times, to compare and make some metal notes, and then returned to his side with the bottles in hand.

Link watched her carefully through some locks of his hair that fell over his eyes. He focused intently on each bottle she held, and wondered what the bottles were for and what they contained.

He didn't have to wait for long to find out, because, as he began to wonder what was in the bottles, he suddenly felt something strange land on his back. It felt like water, but as soon as it touched his skin, it began to burn. Not an intense burn, but something mild.

'What is that?' Link asked, peering over his shoulder.

'It's a special massage oil' Mai explained, as she opened the second bottle in her hand and began pouring a bit of it on Link's back. 'It helps relaxes the muscles a bit more, so I can remove the tension in your body easier'

'Oh…'

Link turned his head back and rested his forehead on his folded arms and exhaled heavily.

_Okay… that's all right. As long as it helps make me feel better. Maybe I should just shut up and let her do what she has to. If I keep asking questions, she might start asking her own… and I really don't want to start explaining anything about what I've been through._

Just then, as Link calm down and ease himself into a semi-relaxed state, he suddenly felt a seemly large amount of pressure on his lower back. Link spun his head over his shoulder and saw Mai was standing on his back, with her hands grasping the beam that was directly over them.

'Um… why are you standing on me?' Link asked, more confused now then when he entered the massage room.

'This is how we massage the muscles, here in Madam's bathhouse' Mai said, working her feet into Link's lower back. 'Using some added pressure allows us to get deeper into the muscles. I know it might seem strange to a foreigner such as you, but please, give it a chance. The locals really love it!'

'Okay…then. Just wondering that's all' Link said, as he again turned his head around and rested it within his folded arms.

_Okay… now you shut up!_  
.  
. 

Link lost all sense of the time as the massage continued on for what seemed like hours. When she had begun the actual massage, by standing on Link's lower back, his mind continued to think on how bizarre this 'massage' was turning out. But never having a massage before, he couldn't really criticize it – this wasn't his world after all. But, as Mai did her work, he began to feel what the others in this bathhouse must have felt when they underwent the same treatment. He loved it. It was a bit painful at first, but Mai reassured him that it was natural, whenever she felt him flinch underneath her. She told him it was because his muscle held a lot of tension in them that she had to worker harder to get them relaxed.

'Trust me, when the tension decreases, you'll begin to feel my wonders at work!'

And he did. After a while of slight pain and discomfort, he began to feel his muscles melt away as her toes and feet probed into his back. Link was finally able to melt away into an unknown relaxation that soothed his body and calmed both his mind and soul.

With such peace, Link continually felt himself drifting off into the realm of dreams. He wanted to sleep, but knew now was not the time. He had a bed in this inn that would be more than comfortable for that. Instead, he let himself just swim in the between, until the massage was over.

'I hope you enjoyed the massage, Link' Mai asked cheerfully, as she stood at the room's entrance, bowing slightly, as Link walked out.

'That I did, Mai. Thanks, your were great!' Link thanked her graciously, bowing to her before he turned away and travelled down the hall to where Lee had entered his massage room.

But, when he came to stand before the room Lee had entered, he saw that the curtains were already open and the room was clean, as if it was still awaiting a customer. Link walked towards the room's entrance and studied the room closely, his eyes and other senses scanning very inch of the room. His nose picked up on the fragrant of incenses, and of similar smelling oil that Mai had used on his back. Everything else he examined indicated the room clean.

_Lee must have finished before me,_ Link thought as he turned his head down towards the hall's entrance. _I wonder how long I was in there for? I wonder how long Lee was waiting if I went longer than he? Better not keep him waiting then…_

With that, Link turned away from the room and left the Massage Lounge behind him, but kept the memory and the relaxed sensation with him.

Upon entering the main area, Link noticed torches had replaced the natural light that had flittered through the Bathhouse's many windows. Link gazed up at the windows on the level above him and saw the sky had darken and was nearly a dark blue. A few stars had appeared before their due time, and could hardly been seen by anyone.

_The night is nearly upon us… soon, with the new dawn, I will begin my journey again,_ Link thought as he lowered his head. _I will search for my Master Sword, before taking any more Soul Edge fragments. I rather have protection against that sword's cursed power than to go freely without any. I MUST find my Master Sword!_

'Hey, Link! Over here!'

Hearing this familiar voice, over the noise of others, Link turned his gaze over into the customer area of the lobby, to where Lee was sitting. The man waved at Link, standing above the crowd in order to be seen, and motioned for the warrior to join him. Link waved back before making his way towards Lee. The customer area was filled with people, more so than when Link and Lee had first entered the Bathhouse. Link had to mind where he was stepping, so he didn't step upon anyone as he made his way to Lee, who had sited himself in the centre of the room.

'Ah, the man I was waiting for,' Lee exclaimed, wiping his mouth after taking down a drink. 'Please sit down and have a drink! It's a man drink, though, so it might have a bit of kick to it. You might like it'

Lee motioned Link to a cushion on the opposite end of the table for him to sit down upon. Link nodded and sat where Lee had pointed. As Link sat down, Lee poured a drink from the jug he held into a second cup that rested on the table and slid it over to Link. Link took the cup as it came to a stop and held it up to his face, but he did not drink it. Link studied the metallic cup for a moment, before examining its content. He smelled the strong odour of alcohol and immediately sat the cup down before him, leaving it untouched.

'I'm not a drinker' Link said, sliding the cup back to Lee.

'Fair enough. More for me then' Lee said cheerfully, as he downed the drink he had poured for himself, followed directly after by Link's. 'So… how was the massage? Did you're masseur work her magic on you?'

Link didn't know what to say first. He wondered if there was any point in mentioning Mai or of her bizarre revealing Kimono that made him, at first, uncomfortable. The massage itself was a bit strange in the beginning, but, as Lee had said, it was really relaxing. The only thing that made it hard to relax was Mai's Kimono. _I could not calm down with such a revealing dress in my face! At least, when she began the massage, I had my head in my arms… from then on the massage became good_. Link opened his mouth to speak about the massage and of his masseur, when he noticed a cheeky, sly smile on Lee's face. The man's smile suggested something hidden and evil and his eyebrows were slightly raised up in interest. Link, judging from Lee's expression, sensed that Lee already knew about the masseurs that worked here and of their revealing choice of outfits.

_He knew about this, yet he played dumb… what was he thinking?_

Link exhaled shortly before lending back slightly.

'It was… interesting'

'Interesting? Is that all you can say?'

'… It was interesting… and, relaxing. I enjoyed it. Thanks'

'Ha-ha! I thought you would like it! Nobody can disagree with those girls skills, am I right!' Lee exclaimed, as he poured himself another drink. 'They send you to the far reaches of heaven, allowing you to sample a moment of bliss, before returning you Earth. They are truly gifts from above'

'If you say so…' Link mumbled as he watched Lee take down another drink.

Taking down that cup, and getting every last drip into his mouth, Lee exhaled heavily and slammed the cup onto the wooden table, before jumping to his feet.

'Ah! That's delicious stuff. You can't ask for better than that' Lee said, wiping his mouth with his robe. 'But enough of that, we have a date with the hot spring! I hope your ready for this! This is going to be beautiful!'

_Beautiful? Is he making a hint at something?_ Link thought, with a raised eyebrow, as he stood up from the table. _Is he talking serious or is it the drink that is talking now? Whatever kind of hot spring this is, I will take it as it comes…_

With that, Link and Lee left the customer area and headed for their final destination for the night; the hot spring. They pasted the Massage Lounge entrance and walked about five meters along the north wall before they stood before a set of doorways. Again, there were no actual doors, but curtains. The first entrance had a blue curtain and the other had a red one. Link recognized these doorways, from what he recalled from the brochure, as the entrances to the bathrooms.

_Blue was males, and red was females,_ Link recalled to mind, as he stared at the text written on each of the curtains, that reconfirmed what he remembered._ The first area inside this door is the baths and then, it's the outdoor hot spring. Beautiful – what did Lee mean by this? What is behind this door?_

Lee entered the male's bathroom without hesitation, but Link hung back for a moment. He wasn't sure he wanted to enter this room, but he didn't want to seem rude either. Link composed himself and pushed Lee's words out of his mind. Lee's words seem to contain some kind of hidden message, but Link wasn't sure if it was real, or if it was just a drunken expression.

_Don't worry yourself, its only for tonight, and then you can leave it all behind you! _

_Just relax and enjoy it… whatever it might be._


	29. In the Hot Spring

**A/N:** Hello Fans! Long time no read, eh? Sorry for this being delay - i've said this a lot. But chrsitmas time is busy for most people and the lack of inspiration is also a problem. But i'm still here and writing strong, yet slow. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review. Also, Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Enjoy!

Riyougi

**Chapter 29**

Link pasted through the blue curtains to the male's bathroom, after taking a moment outside to ready himself. Lee's last words, though slightly drunk when he said them, had made Link question his decision to follow after the Chief Builder. He had to reassure himself that it was nothing more than just mere words that held no hidden meaning, except that the hot spring would be beautiful in some way.

Passing through the curtains, Link was greeted with a short hallway, just big enough for two people to fit in. Lee was waiting for the warrior at the other end of the hallway, where he was lending against a support beam. As soon as Link had entered the hall, Lee turned his head and pushed off from the beam.

'Ah, my friend has just arrived,' Lee said, speaking to someone over his shoulder. Link wondered to whom Lee was talking to, but couldn't see who it was from the entrance. Link walked the small hallway till he met up with Lee at the other end. 'What took you so long? Daydreaming again?' Lee asked, as Link approached him.

'Yeah, something like that' Link replied.

'Okay, fair enough… now we're ready to enter the baths' Lee said, turning around to face the other direction.

'All right then, Master Lee, is there anything you'll like to buy before going inside the baths?' came an unknown voice in response to what Lee had just said.

Hearing this voice, Link shifted out to the side of Lee and faced the direction the voice came from. Doing this, he was able to see a man sitting behind a desk, in the corner of the room, next to door with another blue curtain drawn across. The man, from what Link could see, had a bold, clean and shinny head with a thick and clearly defined moustache that covered his upper lip, as the only bit of hair on the man's face. The man's eyes were a deep brown, but they were almost hard to see because of the man's eyelids that looked like he had them half closed. The man appeared to be a very cheerful person by the way he wore a bright and bubbly smile on his face. Link wasn't sure if that was the normal business policy for them to smile at customers or if it was just something natural for the man. It didn't matter much to Link, but it was good to see such a cheerful expression – be it for the customer or just his natural behaviour.

'Hmm, I think just the usual stuff for me and my friend' Lee responded to the man, as he and Link drew in closer to the desk. 'Time seems to be flying, and I don't want to stay up too late. I got to work the early shift on that new building down south tomorrow, so just the basic for me'

'Okay then, Master Lee,' the man said, handing Lee a seemly small bucket. Inside the bucket, Link could see just three items; a towel, soap and a scrubbing brush. Link stared at each item and wonder what he was going to use them for. _If we are just heading into the hot spring, then why do we need these? _He wondered, as Lee backed away from the desk.

'Link, that reminds me,' Lee said, turning back to face Link. 'I'll be heading out early tomorrow, so I won't be able to give you a proper farewell. I hope you don't mind'

'Oh… no, that's okay. You got something important to do, I understand'

'Oh, thanks… but I do have something I need to talk to you about before this night is through'

'Like what?'

'I'll tell you later… just get your stuff together'

With that, Lee turned about and walked away from the desk. Link watched Lee from the corner of his eyes, but was directed back to the man behind the desk as he began to speak to Link.

'And what about you, sir?' the man asked, turning to Link. 'Do you want the same, or do you want something more?' Link looked at him for a moment, and then just shrugged his shoulders.

'I'll take the same' he answered.

The man nodded and handed Link a similar bucket. Handing the buckets to them, the man offered a bowed as the two exited through the door beside the desk. Link, just catching a glimpse of the man's bow, returned back to the room and returned the kindness with his own bow, before pasting through the door again.

Through this door, Link entered a similar sized room as the one he had just exited; expect this room had no desk in the corner. This room had four change rooms to his right and tall, thin cupboards to his left. The room was lit dimly and its only source of light was from a single torch that hung overhead in the centre of the ceiling. Link couldn't see exactly why the torch was giving off such poor light, but he could just see the small flame flickering in the dish it hung in. Judging by the weak flame, it looked like the wood or the fuel in the dish that was meant to keep the fire going had nearly been reduced to ash, leaving the flame with nothing more to burn. Link wanted to restore the flame's strength, but he had no more Deku sticks to give and no way to get it into the dish properly, even if he did.

Lee made his way to one of the open change rooms and closed the curtain behind him as he entered.

'This is just like before, Link!' Lee shouted from within the change room. 'Just disrobe and put the towel around your waist'

_Again with the being almost naked part…_

Link heeded Lee's words and made his way to an open change room. Upon entering the change room, he closed the curtain behind him, and, as Lee had told him, disrobed and placed the towel that was in his bucket around his waist. As he did, he wondered why he was wearing a towel, when they were going into the hot spring. Link recalled that the brochure had mention that no clothes of any kind were allowed in the hot spring, expect that a towel could be worn from the baths to the hot spring – but not in the hot spring. He tried to understand the reasons, but knew the best way to understand anything was to experience it.

Tying a knot in the towel to secure it to his waist, Link was ready for the next phase, and hopefully, the last one for tonight. Link spun around, grabbed both his robe and bucket and opened up the curtain. Opening the curtain, Link saw Lee was already out. The Chief Builder was standing before an open cupboard, where he placed his robe inside. Lee then closed the door and then took note of the number written upon the cupboard door, before turning around and seeing Link standing in the middle of the room.

Lee was about to say something to the Hylian warrior, until his eyes fell upon Link's bandaged arm.

'What the… Your arm…'

His eyes widen in surprise, but quickly narrowed as he drew in for a closer examination. Link wanted to retreat and explain to Lee at a distance what was wrong with his arm, but there was not enough space in this room to allow such distance, or much of a distance. Link stood firm where he was and just allowed Lee to examine his arm – hoping greatly that Lee wouldn't see anything. Link was however thankful that the room was still dim, allowing Lee weak visibility of his arm.

'What happen to your arm?' Lee asked, as he studied the extensive use of bandages to wrap up the arm. 'Did you get into a fight or something? Judging by how many bandages you used on this arm, it must have be some wound!'

Link didn't reply, but began thinking up something to say. To his dismay, Link knew that he was again going to lie. He didn't want to, but he just didn't want to frighten anyone. Link thought hard for a moment, then, decided to tell Lee only the half-truth – an edited version of what really happened.

'It truly was a difficult battle' Link mumbled heavily, recalling the intense battle he had with Nightmare and Soul Edge. 'Difficult indeed… sometimes, I don't even fully understand how I survived. That demon of a man… I'll never forget that battle, nor will I underestimate his powers again!'

'Demon… powers?' Lee repeated, as he stared up at Link.

'Sorry, it's just an expression'

'A most powerful expression; you must have quiet the hatred towards the guy'

'You have no idea…'

Lee, now holding Link's bandaged arm in his hands, studied the arm more intently, using his fingers to probe through the fabric. Link started to worry at how hard Lee was examining his arm. The bandages hid all of the demonic skin from sight, so he wasn't worried about anyone seeing the horrid skin, but Lee was now pressing into the bandages. If his fingers were to probe the right areas, Lee may feel the toughness of the skin, or worst, the new bone alignment. Link knew that his arm had somehow recovered most of its natural form, but it was still affected with Soul Edge's dark powers and still held some of its demonic appearance.

'Ouch, Link… did you get burned or something?' Lee asked suddenly, with great concern in his voice.

Lee had studied Link's entire arm, from fingers to shoulder, and notice from a gap in the bandages where it wrapped about the warrior's chest, some exposed flesh. Link peered down at his own chest, and to his dismay, saw what Lee had seen. Where the bandages had stopped on the left side of his chest, a bit of the demonic skin was still visible. It had spread from his arm and had taken a bit of the left side of his body with it. Link's heart nearly stopped with fright, but because Lee had only recognized it as a burn in the dim light and not as the demonic skin as Link saw it, he was able to relax slightly. Lee had provided the Hylain warrior with an alibi.

_I said I wasn't going to do this… but sometimes you have to… right?_

'I told you the battle was difficult, and that I had a great hatred towards the man who did this to me. This is just a sample of what that demon did to me!' Link explained, applying an angry growl and a deep hollow tone to his explanation. At first, it was an act to make his story more believable, but as he continued to speak, it came out naturally and not forced.

'He brunt your whole arm?'

'The whole arm…'

Lee eyes shot open briefly in surprise as he let Link's arm drop. He backed away for the warrior slightly and stared Link in the eye. Link could tell the man was concern for Link's safety. Link guessed it was because he made it sound like he was going back to seek revenge for his arm. In truth, he was. He began his journey with the sole reason of defeating Soul Edge - it was only after that battle, that he wanted revenge more than ever. _Nightmare and Soul Edge will pay for what they have done to me. But not just for me, they will pay for all those souls they have trapped and enslaved. The innocent lives they kill in order to restore that cursed blade! They will pay!_

Lee's eyes continued to express great concern for the warrior, but then, they suddenly changed – they soften, and then narrowed. Lee turned his head and gaze to the floor, as he began thinking deeply. Link could sense that something important had just registered to the man's mind - but what it was, the Hyalin could not tell. Link noticed that, as the man continued to think long and hard, Lee was mumbling something under his breath and kept moving his index finger about in the air, as though he was counting or something.

After a few seconds, Lee paused suddenly. He shot a glare over at Link as he stood normally. Lee faced Link with a slightly harden face then normal. His usual cheerful and energized face was no longer there. It was now serious and deep with thoughts.

'This man you battled… did you two recently cross path?' Lee asked.

Link wasn't sure he wanted to answer. The expression Lee was giving him was kind of frightening. It was almost angry, yet it somehow balanced out with the concern the man had expressed just before. But the question itself had no really implication, so he had no problem in answering.

'Yes, our paths have crossed recently'

'I see,' Lee said, holding his chin in his hand and folding the other arm about his chest. 'So, what happened to your arm…the burns… is it a fresh wound or an old wound?'

Link glanced at his demonic arm quickly before peering back at Lee.

'…Fairly fresh I suppose' he said, with an unsure tone. Something didn't feel right about Lee's tone and choice of questions. It was like Lee knew something, but didn't want to say what it was until he had more information.

'I see…' Lee exhaled, dropping his hands to his side. Judging by his face, it looked like what Link had just answered had confirmed Lee's thoughts. Link was now nervous. Something wasn't feeling right. Lee, now having dropped his arms by his side, walked over towards Link till they were almost face-to-face. 'Would it be a fresh wound from, let's say… yesterday evening… in a village beyond the forest?'

Link suddenly paused. His breath became shallow and his whole body tensed up. Link became the statue that Lee always referred to him as, whenever he felt Link's shoulders. The warrior had gone silent, and his eyes now filled with guilt and fright, instead of their usual calm.

_Lee knows!_

The memories of his battle with Soul Edge and Nightmare surfaced clearly to mind. Everything flooded him at once; the battle, Mitsurugi being controlled by Soul Edge, and even the eradication of the town itself. Link, feeling the heat of his memories, wonder how Lee had stumbled upon what had happen in the town. Link had only met Lee today, but they were always together, so there was no way Lee could have found out for himself.

_He knows? But how… how did he find out? Did someone tell him? Did he figure it out on his own?_

'Judging from your reaction, I take it that my words are true then' Lee said, with a firm voice. His eyes narrowed and his breath became short and heavy. 'You were there… weren't you? At that town the other day, before it was turned asunder?'

Link didn't reply. The words he wanted to say got stuck in his throat as soon as he wanted to speak them. Reading deep into Lee's eyes, Link could tell that the man before he was hiding some painful emotions. Link could hear screams of friends echoing forth from those eyes. It made it harder for Link to speak.

'…Yes, I… was. I was there' Link sighed, turning his eyes away from the man before him. Guilt festered within his mind and began eating at his stomach, as he recalled the scene of the battle. The screams of the murdered victims echoed loudly to his mind. 'I was there… both before and after it was destroyed'

'And you said… NOTHING?!' Lee shouted. 'People died there and you felt like not telling anyone about it? Don't you think that the people in that town had loved ones or friends elsewhere, that might want to know what happen to them? I mean, you just walked into this town and said nothing about what happened to that town. You acted as if nothing had happened at all!'

Link said nothing. He just kept his eyes cast on the floor. Guilt was beginning to eat more of his being that it got to the point of being painful.

'How do you think I felt, or how about the others in this town felt when we found out that our friends and or families had been wiped out?!'

'…I'm sorry…'

'Sorry, about what?' Lee said, his voice rising into a yell. 'Are you sorry that we had to hear this from mere rumours or because you chose not to say anything?'

'I'm sorry… for not being able to save them' Link said, lifting his eyes slightly up to Lee's. 'That and for not speaking when I should have. That night has pained me more than I care to express. Those poor souls… I felt like I was responsible for their deaths… in part… but still'

Lee, who was on the verge of lashing out at the warrior, saw the guilt and sadness that now appeared on Link's face. He saw how hurt Link was at just the mere recollection of the memories. Lee had to exhale heavily a few times before he got his emotions under control. He knew that what had happen to that town wasn't Link's fault, but because Link had said nothing about it, it made Lee angry.

_My friends… all died there! _Lee thought angrily and, at the same time, sadly, as his friend's face appeared in his mind._ You said nothing to no one! Why? WHY! Why… didn't you tell us?_

After calming his anger and emotions, and cleared his friend's faces from his mind, he approached Link and placed a seemly friendly hand on Link's shoulder. Link stared at the hand as though he didn't deserve it, before looking back at Lee. Lee offered a weak smile in an attempt to make Link feel a little better, but didn't know it if would work. He tried none the less only because what he was going to say next would make Link uneasier.

'Would you tell me… what happened exactly that night?'

Link hesitated before answering him. The memories, though already surfacing to his mind, were not easy to bear. The flames of the town, the smell of blood and death he saw existed in memories - but though they only existed in his memories, he could still smell and feel it in real life.

'How… much do you know already?' Link asked.

'Well… not anything exact,' Lee mumbled, as he straightened up and scratched his head. 'I mean, there's what I know and heard from the rumours,'

'Rumours? Can you really believe rumours?'

'Well, not all the time do I believe them… but the group of people who told us, claimed they are survivors from the village'

_Survivors! Oh thank the goddess… some people lived! How that eases my soul…_ Link thought peacefully as a small smile appeared on saddened face. The memories of that night seemed less painful, now that he knew some people had survived. But still, there was the fact that innocent lives were lost. Though some had escape – which made Link happy to know, what about those that didn't make it out?

'People claiming to be survivors gives their story some credibility… and then, there is what we saw that day' Lee muttered quietly, as though he was confused about it.

'What you saw? You saw what happened?'

'Not exactly… but yeah, we saw something. On that day, everything seemed to be going normal, just a regular day in a busy town. That is, until the skies grew dark and then that ominous scream ripped through the air…'

_That was me… I was the one screaming …Nightmare was trying to pour more darkness into me…_

'The whole town came to a stand still at the mere sound of that scream. It was frightening – even the strongest men in our town quivered in fear. Everyone wondered what was going on, but no one was daring enough to find out. After the screaming stopped, things then began to calm down. But then, just as we had gathered our wits, we saw these strange lights rise up to the skies!'

'Strange lights?'

'It hard to explain them, but they appeared as flames; expect was one was blue and the other was a blood red! Seeing such things scared us, but for some reason, we all had mixed emotions. Some of the townspeople became enraged and violent, while others had some wonderful moment of bliss, where they were calm and brave.'

_Our auras; Nightmare's and mine's! That's what those strange lights were…_

'Anything else?' Link asked, seeing as Lee had paused briefly. Lee nodded; he had just stopped to recall the moments afterwards.

'After the lights faded away, we began to hear a great battle take place,' Lee said, resting his back against a nearby wall. 'We heard the sounds of clashing metal and even felt some of the strike rumble through the ground. It felt like giants or even the gods themselves were fighting within that town… I mean that as an expression – it felt that way. …And then…'

Lee went silent. His mouth hung open, but then began to slowly close. He sighed heavily and started to chuckle to himself. Lee raised his hands to his face and slapped himself softly, as if to wake him self up, before dragging his hands behind his head.

'And then… what?' Link asked, curiously.

'…I-I'm not too sure how… to explain it' Lee mumbled, his eyes staring intently at the floor. 'You might think I'm crazy… I think I am crazy, or I was then when it happened. I'm not even sure I believe it myself, to tell you the truth…' Lee trailed off into his mumbling; his words were too soft and not even constructed properly to understand. After a few seconds, he stopped talking. He remained still and motionless. Link knew that the Chief Builder was recalling those memories to the surface of his mind, as Link had done before, though with some difficulty.

A minute passed, when Lee finally began to move again. He straightened himself from his slump position against the wall and slightly pushed off to stand on his own. From here, Lee lifted his head to the ceiling where the single light still burned – though now, it was weaker. Lee could see the flames flicker over the dish that concealed the flame from view. Link was watching Lee intently, but soon set his gaze upon the torch as Lee had. Both were fixed on the tiny flickers of light that appeared above the dish.

'It was made of that… of fire, I mean,' Lee mumbled, his voice sounding shallow and almost lifeless. 'I was working on the rooftop of the blacksmith's workshop when everything began to happen. I saw everything much clearer than anyone else – no one had the view I had… I was the only one to see it'

'What did you see, Lee?'

Lee hesitated. He didn't want to speak about the bizarre image he had seen that night, but he soon found himself saying more.

'It appeared like a ghost from over the forest, and it glowed with such an unnatural light. Eerie it was… something you only see in your nightmares, something not of this world. At first I didn't know what it was, until I slipped slightly and saw it on an angle. Even then, I was so baffled by the mere sight of the flames that I didn't even notice that it resembled some kind of… huge fiery eye!'

Hearing this, Link's eyes shot wide open.

The eye… Soul Edge's eye! It appeared before me, when I was trying to recuse Mitsurugi from the debris of the town… before it erased the whole place into nothingness!

'Ha-ha-ha' Lee began chuckling as he tore himself away from the torch. 'Oh, you must think I am crazy to have said something like that!' he began to chuckle more, but it was forced and weak. Lee knew he wasn't covering up properly, but he didn't know what else to do or say after saying that. 'Please don't tell anyone else… I don't want to be known as a crazy old fool… I swear I wasn't drinking, but even still, who would believe such a thing…'

'I would… and I do believe you' Link answered, placing a hand on Lee's shoulder before he got out of reach. Lee stood still upon feeling Link's hand on his shoulder. 'Don't forget… I said I was there. Both before the town's destructions and afterwards… I saw it too'

Lee spun around and sieged Link by his shoulders. The man's eyes were filled with questions and also with fear. Fear of the unknown or was it fear of the answers – Link couldn't tell.

'You saw it too? The fiery eye! I wasn't crazy or hallucinating it, was I?'

'No, you weren't'

Lee wanted to smile to be thankful he wasn't loosing his marbles, but now, knowing it wasn't all just some hallucination, he wanted to know what exactly it was.

Lee was about to ask Link about it, but Link jumped in before Lee could form the words in his throat.

'Could we please speak about this elsewhere' Link said, shifting his eyes steadily about the small room. 'This is something that should be said in a more secure area. We both don't want others knowing, so this is not a good time to be discussing it… don't you agree?'

Lee said nothing, but nodded in agreement. Lee let go of Link's shoulder and then motioned towards the curtain behind them.

'The baths are through here, and beyond that is the hot spring,' Lee indicated as both he and Link walked towards the curtain to the baths. 'Depending on how crowded it is in the hot spring, we may be able to talk there… if not, then we make for our rooms afterwards. Is that ok?'

'We'll see'  
.  
.

Link and Lee past through the blue curtain and entered into the white marble room of the male's bathroom. It was just as the picture in the brochure has shown, just without the men. There were three rows of marble walls running vertical from the entrance all the way to the back of the room. There were countless stools stationed before mirrors attached to the marbles walls that stood about stomach height. The room was almost empty with only fifteen other men in that room. Steam seemed to hang in the air, but it was quickly disappearing as the room was cooling, as the night grew stronger. This room was well lit than the previous room. Three huge torches hung down from the ceiling in silver dishes, just like in the room before, between each row. The flames of each torch were burning brighter and higher than he had ever seen. Link wonder was making them burn so brightly, until his nose began smelling something odd and almost sickening. Amongst the steam, Link could something burning along side the wood that was in the dishes, something foul and heavy to his nose. Link had to rub his nose slightly to erase the smell from his nostrils.

The pair examined the room carefully and searched for a place that was distance from the other men in the room, if they decided to talk there. They soon found a good spot in the middle row, near the opposite wall that lead towards the hot spring that appeared to be nicely spaced from anyone. Lee lead and Link followed shortly behind. Link was luckily the room was almost empty. From what he had read in the brochure, the baths were almost always packed. He would have felt very uncomfortable washing himself with other men near him. It would have been very uncomfortable, but at that moment, because of what he and Lee had just talked about, even if the room was packed, his mind wouldn't have cared – it was already concentrating on their discussion and of the battle of the past night. But, as it was, there were only a few men there. They had spaced themselves out as Lee and Link had done, but the pair stayed near each other to be able to communicate if they decide to talk – they sat on the same wall but on either side from each other.

But they didn't speak. The two just sat and cleaned themselves without muttering a word. Link, at times, wanted to ask questions about what he was meant to be doing, but said nothing and just scrubbed his skin clean with the brush and soap provided in the bucket. Link then filled his bucket with warm water from the tap built into the wall next to each mirror and then poured the water upon his head and body.

Link did this a number of times. It was quickly becoming a routine. He scrubbed off the layer of dead skin with the brush, and then lathered himself with the soap, before filling his bucket with water and then pouring it upon his head. A few times, he was worried that the bandages were going to come lose because of the water, but the knots he had tied held strong and the bandages did not buckle.

'Link,' Lee called out softly to the warrior. 'Let's head into the hot spring… we might be able to get a good spot in the spring if its not too filled'

Link nodded to himself be saying, 'fine, let's go'

Link grabbed one last bucket of water and poured it over his head to rid his body of the soap he had just applied to his skin. Link shook some water from his golden hair, but left the rest as it was. He would have a chance to dry off later. Before standing, Link made sure the towel and the knot was still tight and secure to his waist before moving off after Lee.

The pair stepped out of the row on the end wall and headed for the double door that stood in the corner of the room. This entrance had an actual door instead of the curtains that they have seen inside the bathhouse. But this door wasn't made entirely of wood, but rather more of some kind of paper. The only bits of wood that were on this door, was more as a frame to attach the paper to. Link wondered why the people choose such an unsecured substance for a door, when it looked like it could be easily broken into.

Lee slid open the double doors gently and revealed the newly built hot spring. Steam and heat from the hot spring rose to meet the pair's face before the night's cold go even rush in.

As the steam dissipated, Link and Lee were able to take a glimpse at the Bathhouse's new hot spring. The area before the door, where Link and Lee stood, and surrounding the actual hot spring itself was made up of stone slabs, with pebbles in between the gaps. Behind the spring, there stood a variety of plants and trees that, to Link's eyes, didn't seem real. They seemed stiff and somehow lifeless to him. It gave the hot spring a natural appearance, for a man-made spring. There were some chairs set up off to the left of the spring, where the customers could relax, in the brighter parts of the day, set out on a small section of grass. The hot spring itself had a barrier made of rocks the circled the spring - again giving it a more natural appeal. The spring appeared to be oval in shape, but a bamboo wall divided the spring in half, so he couldn't exactly tell if the spring was indeed oval in shape. Link wondered why such a wall was placed in a hot spring; but before he could ask Lee, his ears could hear the voices of many women on the other side.

'Well, it's emptier than I would have thought…' Lee said, staring at the nearly empty hot spring. He approached the edge of the hot spring, and without being noticeable, stared briefly at the few occupants in the hot spring. 'This will do, don't you reckon? I guess most of the rush for the hot spring is in the day time'

Link also stared briefly at the people already in the hot spring before staring at a nice corner next to the water fountain, where the hot spring's water actually flowed. It came out in a chute that was dug into a slight hill rise behind the bathhouse – it was the only natural part of the hot spring.

'This will do I guess… but over there, next to the water chute' Link indicated, as he pointed to the corner he had spotted. 'The water should drown out our voices when we talk'

Lee stared over to where Link had pointed. The area was a nice concealed place, hidden by the water flowing from the natural water chute. It was located in the corner where the bamboo wall stood, that divided the men and the women from each other. The sound of the flowing water was loud enough, and with the other people talking amongst themselves, on either side of the wall, nobody would hear them talk.

'Good choice, Link' Lee agreed, turning his head to look back at Link. 'Just be warned, that be the hottest part of the hot spring. Let's be careful we don't get cooked in there'

Link glanced over to the area he had chosen and notice what Lee meant. The water near the chute was clouded and giving off more steam and heat than the water further from it. Link couldn't guess how hot it was, but he could imagine it was going to make his skin glow red.

'Doesn't matter,' Link muttered, glancing back to Lee, 'it's the perfect spot, and the only spot here that can drown out our words. I don't want anyone to hear'

'Why? Why don't you want others to hear?' Lee inquired, as to Link's choice of being secretive. 'I mean, this matter we speak of, should involve the whole committee… I, by all right should take you too them right now, but I want to hear for myself first. That town that was destroyed was not only a neighbour, but we had friends there that we cared about! Give me one reason why I shouldn't take you the committee members and…'

'Because what I'm about to say is painful and I don't want anyone, but you – who is dragging this out of me, to hear the details' Link whispered. 'Beside… the events that took place in that town are more difficult to simply express in words…'

'How so do you mean?'

'Wait till we are in that corner and I shall explain everything in full to you'

Leaving it at that, Link began to move towards the corner he had picked out. As he did, he noticed that Lee hesitated slightly before following after him. Link could tell that Lee had something more to say, but he didn't let Lee have his chance to say it. Link was keen to have their discussion in a place where no one could hear them. The thoughts of that night were painful already and the very details were just as upsetting; he rather not have anyone else hearing his words, just in case they got upset or emotional.

Link approached the man-made rock barrier that surrounded the hot spring, which gave it a sort of natural looking appearance, and stepped into the warm water. As his leg sank into the water's depths, Link felt his body suddenly overcome with intense heat. The water of the hot spring, even though it was outside, was still extremely hot. The night's cold air did nothing to cool the water, nor did it even make it the slightest bit colder.

It took Link a while to adapt to the hot spring's boiling water, before he ventured further. As Lee had mention to Link, the water got incredibility hotter the closer he got to the water's chute. The water that was being diverted from somewhere inside the slight hill rise, must have been extremely close to some kind of heat source to be able to stay at such hot temperatures. The heat was turning Link's skin a slight red, but he kept moving onwards. The corner, despite being the hottest part of the hot spring, was still the best place to have their conversation.

Soon, the water was near their knee height, just where their towels ended. The etiquette of the hot spring was no clothing was allowed; not even a towel. Link found the idea strange but respected it none the less. Link grasped the towel where he had tied the knot and, in a graceful and swift move, pulled the towel from his waist, whilst sinking his lower half into the water. Submerging his lower half quickly into the hot water, without it warming up properly began to hurt and boil his skin. Link hid the sting of heat behind his normal calm face and just continued to walk forward with towel above his head.

'Ow… this water is really hot!' Lee whined from behind his teeth. 'Feels like I'm a lobster or some fish that was caught and is about to be cook and served on a plate. Can't we find another place to talk, that isn't so damn hot?'

'Just bare with it' Link mumbled, 'we're almost there.'

Soon enough, Link and Lee had made it to their corner. The area had a slight rise that was hidden under the water that acted as a seat or a set of stairs for people to walk in or out from. Link sat himself on this rise, just to the point where the water still covered his lower half. Lee, on the other hand, was quick to jump out of the hot spring, because the heat was now too much for him to handle. Lee wrapped up his towel about his waist and, after a while, submerged his leg in the water, as a means to keep warm from the cold.

'Alright Link,' Lee said, looking at the warrior before him. 'We're here… in our secretive corner. Care to talk now?'

Link said nothing at first, as he was studying his chosen area. The corner was, as Link had first predicted, an ideal place for their conversation. The water chute and the hot water that sprang from it concealed the two perfectly, with added help from the rising steam. The sound of the splashing water drowned out and muted most of the sounds around them, and the people already in the pool, talking amongst themselves, drew their attention away from the two men.

The spot was perfect.

'Alright Lee…' Link said, turning his full attention to the Chief Builder. 'Where should I start?'

'Start at the beginning of course. It's a good place than any to start. What I know is only what the rumours tell me,' Lee said, leaning in closer to Link. The man's face became serious as he spoke to Link. 'I want to know the truth'

Link slowly leaned back, resting his back on one of the steps, as he contemplated what he was going to say. Lee wanted to know the truth, and Link was, with a slightly twisted arm (persuaded to talk), was going to give it to him. The Hyalin warrior held quiet for a minute longer, collecting his thoughts and choosing his words carefully, before he spoke.

'I came to Japan about three or so days ago, in search of that cursed blade, Soul Edge…'

Link began his tale at his arrival in Japan and continued from there to the point where he and Nightmare had begun their battle atop the hill that overlooked the grassy field and village. Mentioning Nightmare's name caused a spark of fear to flash over Lee's face, and, as Link began to describe the beast and what had happen between them, caused the fear to grow. Link didn't see himself much as a storyteller, but as he watched Lee's face and the change of expressions over the course of his small tale, Link discovered that he had some ability to captivate people in his tale. Up to this point, everything he said was with as little detail as possible, expect at his fight with Mitsurugi where he did go into detail. Lee didn't need to know the exact details, until the village was involved. It was at this point that Link dove into the extreme and raw details of what had happened within that village.

It was at this point that Lee became more focus and intent on listening to everything that Link had to say. Lee was so interested and so enthral in Link's words that he sank back into the hot spring, despite the water's boiling temperatures.

'Every time that brute attack me or swung his blade at me, caused a release of unstable energy from Soul Edge… his reckless actions and that energy combined was what began destroying the town… it was all aimed at me, but instead of hitting its target… innocent lives where lost instead…'

As Link conveyed his tale as this point, the memories began to react in his mind. He began reliving the battle with Nightmare and Soul Edge, as he spoke. As the memories played in his mind, Link was depicting them Lee, who listened and watched intently. Link was so lost in his storytelling and in reliving those memories, that his body subconsciously began acting out what he saw. When he saw himself block an attack, his left arm acted it out with the same blocking motion. It didn't register that he was even doing this until the action was perform out.

_Are you trying to draw attention to yourself, Link?_ Link asked himself, when he finally took notice of what he was doing as he retold his tale of that night. Link paused for a moment to compose him self and to grasp the reality around him, before continuing with his tale.

After a bit more of the storytelling and a few more re-enactment from his memories, Link arrived at the point where the events of that night confused even him. Link describe this part as his 'defeat' or his 'failing' due to him losing consciousness, but then told Lee that what happen beyond that point, he could not remember actually doing anything that followed afterwards, and simply said he only knew what he did from what his memories showed him. Link tried his best to describe what he meant, but ended up confusing himself as well as Lee.

Lee, from this point, had to focus really hard to understand what Link was saying. He understood what was happening, as Link was describing it, but it was the concept that was not making sense.

_Having the memories of doing something, but to not actually remember doing it… does that make sense?_ Lee asked himself as he continued to listen to Link. _All this… it all sounds… crazy! Just like that eye I saw… but he saw it too… but it couldn't be real… could it?_

Link was now nearing the end. He conveyed everything that happened within that town between him, Nightmare and Soul Edge, but when he got to the part of the massive fiery eye, there was nothing more to say. Link didn't need to say more. Lee, having the view from atop of the blacksmith shop, had seen what had taken place; the forming of the giant eye, the build up of unstable energies and then the violent release of energy that rain down from the clouds.

'And…that's it' finished Link with a soft long sigh, easing his back gently on the step.

'What? That's it?' Lee said sourly, as he blinked blankly upon hearing Link end his story like that.

'Yep… that's it. You saw what happened next. What more can I tell you?'

'What more? You have left it wide open!' Lee shouted, sounding excited and so enthral in the tale that he wanted to hear more of it. 'What happened to Mitsurugi? How did you survive the explosion if you two were caught in the blast radius? Come on… you go to be kidding if that's it. Tell me how it ends'

Link wanted to laugh that he had captivated Lee so deeply in his tale, but he could only smile weakly. Link lifted his face up to the glowing heavens and sighed heavily as the final bit of the memories played out. Link said nothing, but just the memory play out.

'I'm sorry, Lee' Link heard himself say, with a soft and lifeless tone, 'there's nothing more to tell you. That's how it ends'

'_That's how it ends, does it? Not a very truthful storyteller are we, warrior?_'

A sudden blast of wind swept across the hot spring as an unknown voice echo overhead. Link felt a strange sensation become him as the wind swept over him. The sensation was difficult to place, but he felt a strange energy moving along the wind that unknowingly swept into the hot spring, despite the bamboo wall deflecting any and most of the air. As the wind past over him and the hot spring, Link, almost on reflex, knew something was amiss. The area, though everything was the same, was different. The area didn't appear to be different in any way, but it felt different. Everything was radiating a strange aura that was not of this world; even the water was giving off this strange aura.

Link didn't know how to explain what was going on, but none the less, he got out of the spring, tied the towel around his waist and, with nothing but his hands skill, prowled about the area. Something in the air was giving off a hostile presence, but the problem was, it was all around him. He couldn't tell from where or from whom it was coming from.

'What is going on here? Something's wrong. Lee I need you -' Link began to warn Lee to stay alert, but as the warrior peered over to where the Chief Builder was, Link suddenly paused.

Lee was exactly where he was when the strange wind had swept over the area, in exactly the same position with the exact same expression of annoyance that he had on his face when Link had told him there was nothing more to his tale. Lee was still and motionless; frozen in time as it was. In matter of fact, everyone was. Link stared around at the other people in the hot spring and also saw that they too were still and frozen. No one, but him, was able to move freely. It was not just the people that had become frozen, but everything else had stopped. The water that flowed from the chute was paused in the air, and even the steam had become frozen in its rise into the night sky. The seemly unreal plants in the background became more apparent that they weren't real, as they appeared stiffer than normal.

'What is going on here?' Link asked, as he began staring around at the unnatural, yet familiar scene of the hot spring. 'Why has everything stopped? Who or what is doing this?'

'_Someone who wishes you to continue your journey for the cursed blade_' came this unknown, yet familiar sounding voice.

The voice seemed to echo off everything in this strange, frozen hot spring, but with Link's ears, he was able to heard it to it source. Link spun around lifted his head up slightly to a figure shrouded in shadow that it almost blended in with the night sky it floated in. Locking eyes on this figure, Link recognized it instantly.

'It's you! You're that ethereal shadow that appeared back in the field!'

'_Glad to see you memories still work_'


	30. A Shadow's Guidance

**A/N: **Hello Fans! You're going to get tired of me saying this but i am sorry for this taking so long. I hope you enjoy what i wrote. Please note that i wrote this at night, so i was really tired. If there are mistakes please let me know and i'll correct it. Thanks to you all! Read and Review! Enjoy

Riyougi

**Chapter 30**

'It's you! You're that ethereal Shadow that appeared back in the field!'

'_Glad to see your memories still work_' the Shadow said coldly, its voice echoing into the distance. '_I had almost thought you had given up on your mission… lazing about here, when you should be after Soul Edge!_'

'Who said I had given up?' Link asked, at the Shadow's remark.

'_No one… but your actions are speaking louder than your words, boy_' The Shadow hissed, causing it left eye to glow slightly in the dark. '_Spending time in a hot spring… indulging yourself in another world's splendour? Not very committed are you?_'

'I have not given up, nor will I, until I have crushed that sword utterly and completely!' Link shouted back, swinging his right hand out to the side, in detest to the Shadow's words. 'The destruction and death that sword brings, will end!'

The Shadow gave a weak, menacing smile, as he stared harder at the warrior below. Link felt its eyes scanning him over, but felt its gaze was somehow reaching further past his flesh to somewhere into his soul.

'_Ha! You really think you can defeat Soul Edge and Nightmare – as you are now?_'

Link paused and his strength softened as his eyes lowered down to his slightly deformed arm that remained hidden behind the many bandages. Link knew that's what the Shadow was staring at it, and was referring to it when it spoke. Though it was almost normal, it was still stained and marked by Soul Edge's evil. Link could feel the power of Soul Edge still within his arm; following through very fibre of his muscles and flesh. It was trying desperately to stay in control of Link's arm.

Link patted his left arm with a weary and hesitant right hand, before staring back at the Shadow that continued to hover overhead. The Shadow stared at him with sharp, examining eyes; watching for the slightest bit of doubt in the warrior's movement. Link rehearsed what he was about to say in his mind, to rid any hesitation he might have had. But for some reason, the words didn't convince him. After his battle against Soul Edge and Nightmare, his hope and light had been shaken terribly. His confidence had been hit hard and his Master Sword was no longer by his side, to give him strength – he was losing faith and the will go on. Link didn't know how much longer he could go on before he was totally overcome with defeat and despair, or even worst; by Soul Edge's sheer madness.

But he knew that he would not give up so easily without trying first.

'As I am… I cannot defeat Soul Edge,' Link heavily sighed as he spoke, letting his right hand drop lifelessly from his left shoulder back down to his side. 'I have no illusions of that… I am not ready. But, that fact has not discourage me… it has only proven to me that I have to tread more carefully and prepare myself better before I venture after Soul Edge!'

'_Hmm… is that what compels you to keep going, warrior? Hope – is that your guiding star?_' the Shadow asked, as it began a slow descent towards the ground. '_How much hope do you have left? The very being that you sought after defeated you and almost stole your soul to fuel its inhuman hunger… I'm sure your soul would have made a powerful addition to the ones already collected!_' the Shadow's once strong voice now soften to confused mumble, as it stared at the Hylian warrior. '_However…too much surprise, you… were given a chance to live… which is very rare considering Soul Edge never lets any stay alive. I wonder what Soul Edge would benefit from you being alive?_'

'That makes two of us' Link whispered to himself, wondering just as the Shadow was, about why Soul Edge had let Link live.

'_Despite that… you continue your search for Soul Edge – to ends it reigns of destruction? Has that defeat taught you nothing? Do you really think you can stand against both servant and sword again and have any chance of changing the outcome?_'

Link paused, and allowed his mind to think on it.

_Can I defeat Soul Edge?_ Link repeated and asked himself in his mind. _Can I really defeat that sword as I am now? I know what I want to say is 'yes, I can'… but that's not the same as actually doing it… can I really defeat Soul Edge?_ Link pondered and thought really hard on it, trying not to force his mind to give him the answer he wanted, but rather, to let it decide upon it freely.

But after a while, he again sighed heavily as his mind could not give him an answer that was convincing.

'…I believe I can,' Link heard him self say, as he could not give a definite answer. 'But… can I truly destroy that sword, for good? That I do not know. All I know is that Soul Calibur is the key to Soul Edge's downfall… therefore it must be the one that can destroy it!'

'_Do you truly believe that?_' The Shadow questioned, with a rise eyebrow. '_You know that Soul Calibur and Soul Edge once did battle, and the holy sword could not defeat it then… do you really think it can this time around?_'

Link didn't answer straight away. He knew that Soul Calibur had failed to destroy Soul Edge once before in their battle, and only achieved in shattering the demon sword's power and hindered its growth, before disappearing in the collapsing void. Link had this thought playing in his head many times, but stilled believe that the holy sword was the only weapon that held the power to defeat its polar opposite. He didn't know if it could this time, but he simply 'hoped' it would.

Before answering the Shadow, Link sought after the voice that had given him strength and confidence when he had stood before Nightmare and Soul Edge – hoping this time it could make him believe and restore his strength completely as it had once before.

'I do' Link said with his normal, firm and calm tone. Link wasn't sure if that answer was force or not, but felt it just simply came out naturally. 'I don't know how or when… but I will see it done'

The Shadow, upon hearing Link's words, expressed a flash of uneasiness at Link's response. Link wasn't sure if what he saw was uneasiness on the Shadow's face, since its face held little defining feature to express any emotion properly. It somehow seemed a bit discouraged at Link's determination for the sword's destruction, but that only seem to last for a while before the Shadow retain its normal composure.

'_Good… I admire your passion and commitment,_' the Shadow said, landing firmly on the ground just in front of the door to the men's baths. '_Make sure you don't lose that fire… or light… that fuels you in your quest!'_ The Shadow told him with a stern voice, pointing its ghostly index finger directly at the warrior's chest._ 'Retrieving and… 'Destroying'… Soul Edge and Nightmare is no simple trick and will require most of your strength to do so, both mentally and physically. Anything less and you will fail!_'

Link heeded the Shadow's words, and nodded his head slightly to show that he understood what was said, before staring at the Shadow who stood only a few meters from him.

Standing in its presence, Link felt the same strange ominous feeling befall him, as he had felt before. He wasn't sure if it was from the Shadow or from the strange shadowy surrounding that he stood in, but for some reason, his gut tightened because of it. He began to feel that something was terribly wrong or something bad was about to happen. The Shadow, even now, still held a hostile presence, which was becoming even more apparent to him the more he stayed in this strange, ghastly environment. Link was still confused, as whether the Shadow was still a hostile entity, as he felt it to be or a friendly, because of its help.

Staring at the Shadow now, Link noticed that the being was more solid than when it had appeared to him in the field, after his battle with Soul Edge and Nightmare. The light that was coming through the bathroom doors was still beaming strong and was radiating heavily on and off the creature's shadowy body. Though the light couldn't drive back the shadowy haze that covered the Shadow's body, it was enough to give the Shadow a defined and semi-detail figure. The Shadow stood a foot taller than Link, had the body build of a man, and appeared to be muscular than the Hylian warrior. Beside that, and it's orange left glow eye, the Shadow remain a mystery.

Remembering when Link had dropped his torch, back in the field, the Shadow could barely keep its form in the torch's dim light. But now, its form was more built and firm – almost as if it was a real entity in this world. But that wasn't all that was new about the creature. As Link continue to study the entity more, Link slowly but surely, began to pick up on the Shadow's energy. At first, he could not differentiate between the Shadow's own power and the energy that emitted off the strange, shadowy aura that had surrounded the hot spring - but soon came to realise that the energy that was radiating from within the shadowy aura was actually coming forth from the Shadow itself.

Realising this, Link began to stare around at the hot spring once more. Link wasn't sure how far or how big an area the shadowy aura had consumed, but seemed it mainly concentrated on the hot spring area – were he was.

'What is this place?' Link asked suddenly, as his gaze returned back to the Shadow. 'I know its looks like the hot spring, but… it just doesn't feel right. As if, it is some kind of illusion or something; an image that has been cast over my eyes to hide the truth'

'_Impressive,_' the Shadow said, with a slight pleased tone in its voice, '_I didn't think you would notice it quite so easily… I was wrong about you_' The Shadow folded its arms about its chest, and began stroking its chin slightly as it began re-evaluating the warrior before it. The Shadow soon let it arms fall back to its side before turning its glowing eyes to the hot spring. '_This is the hot spring as it exist in the Nether Realm_'

'Nether Realm?'

'_That's right. It's a place that exist between the normal world and the spiritual world_' the Shadow began to explain, waving its hand through the shadowy haze that floated nearby. '_I conjure it so I could confront you and remind you of your task, without these, 'people' seeing or hearing us_'

Link, upon hearing the Shadow's words, began to stare at the statue like people in the hot spring area. Those in and out of the hot spring where still and frozen in time, ever since the Nether Realm descend upon the area.

'Their all frozen still… as if time has stopped,' Link mumbled, having his eyes fall upon the Master Chief Builder, Lee. 'Do you know how to control the flow of time as well?'

'_Not exactly_' the Shadow said, letting its gaze fall upon Link, '_I have few skills in time manipulations, but it is nothing compared to what you've been able to do. My major skill with time, is not being able to rewind or jump forward in time, but mostly… in surviving time and its countless ages_'

Hearing this, Link's mind began to fill with questions. The Shadow was already a mystery just from staring at it, but know, the mystery was deepening. Link wanted to know about it, wanted to know who or what it was, and why it was helping him. Link felt like he was slowly peeling back the layers of darkness that conceal the Shadow's true form, and was soon to find it truth.

'What are you?' Link found himself asking next, as he took a step closer towards the Shadow, 'better yet… who, are you?'

'_That… would be difficult to explain,_' the Shadow said, staring at its own shadowy body. '_If you must know, think of this… form, as a means to contact you from across a vast distance. It is nothing more than an image of myself that I have chosen for you to see_' the Shadow explained, folding its arms about its chest.

'If this is simply an image of yourself, then why is it so hard to see you? Why are you so shrouded in the shadows?' Link asked, drawing a bit closer to the Shadow. 'What are you concealing?'

'_I have my reasons for concealing my identity_' The Shadow replied quickly, with a mild and uneasy tone in its voice. '_I, like the image you see, remain hidden in shadows, because it is not time for me to make myself known. I move in the background of battles and behind the veil of this world, choosing to surface when it is of greatest importance_'

'Why?'

'_I have my reasons…_' the Shadow said bluntly. '_Didn't you also conceal yourself under a cloak to hide your true self from the people in this world?_'

Link said nothing, but the Shadow, having seen the warrior's memories, knew it was true.

'_For that same reason, I am hiding myself - till I am ready to appear from the shadows_' the Shadow explained, with a weak smile appearing on its darken face. '_I am merely a player; like you, who seeks both the unholy weapon, Soul Edge, and the holy blade, Soul Calibur_'

Link froze suddenly and became unnaturally still and frighten upon hearing the mention of both swords from the ethereal creature. Link felt his heart had skipped a beat and he felt suddenly compelled to defend himself. The Shadow was a mystery to Link, and it's identify and intention was just as shrouded and secretive as the creature itself was; but with the mention of it seeking after both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, Link felt the creature's mysterious haze was clearing slightly – becoming either something more dangerous to him, or something helpful.

But because he could not tell if it was indeed a friend or enemy, Link decide to be cautious, and began to creep back slowly, to allow some distance between them. If it proved the Shadow was a foe, then the distance would allow Link some time to avoid any coming attack. If friendly, then the distance was just a misunderstood precaution.

'You seek the swords… What intentions do you have with Soul Edge?' Link asked, tightening his hands into fists, and tensing his muscles slightly. Without his gear and weapons, Link hand nothing but his hands to rely on. The Silver Gauntlets were the only things he had on him that provided him with a fighting chance.

'_My intention is not solely with just the one sword, but concerns both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur_' The Shadow corrected, hearing Link only mention Soul Edge in his questioning. '_Having the one blade is pointless… for me to achieve what I truly desire… I require both the holy sword and the unholy weapon, and the power they contain!_'

Link went silent at that. _The power they contain? He seeks both swords, purely for their power?_ Link thought to himself, while he continued to remain on guard. _What would such a man or creature want with both Soul Calibur's and Soul Edge's power? Wielding both blades of good and evil… is it trying to be a hero or a villain… or is it trying to keep the balance, or upset it? What is it planing?_

'Why seek out both blades? Surely the one sword would make you a powerful warrior'

'_That is true… if the person seeking the blades, desires only power and strength,_' the Shadow said, before turning its head towards the night sky. '_I do not desire to become a powerful warrior. No, such a thing is totally pointless to me. Over my life span, I have lost the joy of wanting such a thing, or anything at all… for such a very long time. With Soul Edge and Soul Calibur in hand… I merely seek… an end_'

'Huh?'

'_Never mind – Now is not the time for this_' The Shadow said blankly, as it lowered its head from the heavens and retained its focus back on the Hylian warrior before him. It faced him front on, with arms hanging lazily at its side. Though it was hard to judge the Shadow's face, with its lack of features, Link sensed it was somewhat serious now. '_I came here with the sole purpose of making sure you were still ready and able to continue your journey to hunt down Soul Edge. After your lost, I needed to make sure you weren't giving up on your task. Thankfully, my worry was unfounded_' though the Shadow sounded somewhat sincere, its face remained blank and void of feeling, making it hard for Link to tell if it meant it or was just merely saying it emptily.

'Is that all you came here for?' Link questioned, with a slightly confused look on his face. 'You came here and summoned me into this Nether Realm, just so you could make sure I hadn't given up? Isn't that kind of a waste of time and energy?'

'_If I truly knew what you were thinking and feeling, I wouldn't need to make sure. But, having fought with Soul Edge and Nightmare, it is uncertain what a warrior may be thinking or feeling after the defeat you suffered_'

Link went silent, having been reminded of his defeat. The memory of his lost to Soul Edge and Nightmare surface quickly to his mind, causing him to become slightly enraged. Recalling the memory caused Link to tighten his fists more than normal and made his fighting stance slightly more noticeable. His muscles tensed up further, and his senses dull slightly as he began to thirst for battle. The memory was causing the darkness of Soul Edge within him to fester upon his anger towards the blade.

'_But, there is something else I came here for; something that may help you in journey… information on a particular weapon that you may greatly appreciate_'

Link hesitated sightly, before saying anything. Though the Shadow was offering no sign of attacking, and was talking to him in a friendly manner, Link still could not shake the hostile and ominous feeling surrounding the Shadow. He eased up slightly, but still kept himself on guard. He'd rather be wrong than sorry.

'Information… on a weapon?' Link repeated, with a raised eyebrow. Link, upon hearing the Shadow's words, automatically thought the Shadow was going to convey some information about either Soul Edge or Soul Calibur to him. Link knew that any information he could get about either sword would help him greatly in his journey, but he held doubts that the information he was about to get was anything new. Everything he had heard or gathered so far was just a repeat of what he already knew. 'What kind of information could you possibly give me that I haven't already heard of, that I would regard as being greatly appreciated?'

The Shadow, knowing Link was going to give an answer like that, smile and chuckle slightly.

'_Mentioning the slightest thing of a weapon and you immediately assume it was about Soul Edge or Soul Calibur, ha-ha!_' the Shadow's chuckle echoed vastly in the Nether Realm. As the echoes of laughter resounded off the shadowy aura of the Nether Realm, it's somehow caused the chuckles to sound more cold and evil than it was funny. The echoes made Link feel uneasy, and his urge to fight increase slightly, because he felt threatened.

The Shadow soon stopped its chuckling, almost instantly, and returned to its normal, blankness stare.

'_I said, YOU would greatly appreciate the information I have – not that anything on those swords would be anything less, but its not something you need or are searching greatly for…_' the Shadow murmured, with a slight smile appearing on its shadowy face.

'_I know the whereabouts of your lost sword!_'

Link went blank.

Link's eyes blinked for a few seconds before the Shadow's word finally registered to his mind. Link's hardened face and steady eyes began to melt away, until the warrior's combat-ready face was no more; and was replaced with an expression that appeared to be both ecstatic and confused. The warrior's stern, fighting stance weakened greatly, leaving him standing in a posture that was overly relax; for Link's standards, where his body looked like it might give way any second. His fists began to loosen, and his arms lost all of their built up tension, leaving them hanging lifelessly by his side. His urge to fight suddenly dissipated, and he was instead overcome with a great eagerness to know where his fable Master Sword was, to the point he felt the need to fight for the information.

'You know… where my Master Sword is?' Link asked, sounding almost childish and helpless.

'_Not exactly where… but I know where its heading_' the Shadow replied, folding its arms about it chest. '_The energy that sword gives off is very distinct, it wasn't too hard to locate… however_' the Shadow paused and exhaled deeply, before continuing to speak further. '_When I began searching of it, after our meeting in the field, there was some interference that made it almost difficult to locate_'

'Interference?'

'_I don't know how to explain. At first, I was able to locate it easily, but then… the sword's energy began to fade away, but luckily, not completely. Whoever has your weapon, sensed they were being watched and attempted to hide it, though unsuccessfully before I pinpointed its location_' The Shadow explained, while walking over towards the hot spring. '_For someone to attempt to hide that sword's energy, they would have to be incredibly skilled in some sort of concealing art… I know not of any such art that is strong enough to hide such an energy signal or that is able to hinder my power to locate it_'

Link listened closely to the Shadow's words, but as the creature explained on, he suddenly began to remember something from his memories, that were somehow relevant with what the Shadow was saying. Recalling his fight with the cursed Knight, Link, foolishly took a moment to stare around at the destruction the warriors' battle had left upon the village in their wake. The destruction and death was still clear in his mind, as was the feeling of darkness and dread. It was during this time, that something had caught his attention. Something had moved amongst the derby and was continuing making it way around towards the lost, wandering souls of the dead villagers. At first, Link had thought this figure as a wandering animal, but he later came to recognize it as a person. He had tried to focus on it and had even tried sensing it, but it never held any energy nor wanted itself known to either combatant. Link had only notice the figure out of sheer luck.

_Could it be… could that figure be the one that has my Master Sword?_ Link thought as he recalled the details of that memory. He played the memory over and over in his head, and tried to make the connection to what the Shadow had told him. It seemed possible, but Link had no way to determine if the figure in his memory was indeed the one who held his sword now. _There's only one way to find out! I'll have to track that person down and find out from there!_

'You said you know where my Master Sword was heading? I need you to tell me what you know' Link asked, running up beside the Shadow who remain at the hot spring. 'Tell me everything!'

'_So… you trust me now_' the Shadow muttered, gazing at Link from the corner of its eyes. '_And just a moment ago you were ready to do battle with me. You seen to be confused on what you want to do…_'

'I'm confused about a lot of things in this world, but I am learning to deal with it' Link said, with focused eyes. 'You are merely one of them. And I am still deciding upon whether or not to say your are a friend or foe'

'_Then consider this information as a testament of good faith_' The Shadow said, turning to face Link directly. '_It is not important to me what you considered me to be… just accept this, and be on your way after the two swords… that's what is important_'

With that said, the Shadow lifted its right hand up from its side and held out its shadowy fingers to the hot spring's water. The Shadow began speaking some unknown, ancient language, which it mumbled under it breathe. It moved its raised hand about in the air above the hot spring's water, while also moving each of its individual fingers to correspond to the unknown words the creature muttered. Watching the Shadow doing this strange act, Link noticed an odd wind began to circle them. The Nether Realm, as Link was slowly gaining knowledge about, was void of such a thing. Ever since he had been summoned into the realm, he had not once felt the night's air blow past his face or body. It became apparent to him that this realm was totally void of anything that the real world had. The realm was void of time, wind and even heat and cold. It held the appearance of the hot spring, but in the Nether Realm, that was all there was - nothing more, but an image.

The wind was soft at first, but then began to blow a little harsher as the Shadow was engulfed in a strange aura. Upon seeing the aura form about the Shadow, Link sensed something strange about it. Link wasn't sure what he was feeling or sensing for that matter, but it almost felt like the energy and the aura the Shadow had summoned was being drawn from somewhere else, and not from creature itself. Link tried to follow it, but the Nether Realm somehow prevented him following it to its source. Link guessed, that for him to find out where that energy and aura was coming from, he would have to be back in the real world.

_This is an image after all… an image of the real person somewhere back in the natural world. Perhaps, what I'm feeling is the power being drawn from that real person who created this shadow! I could locate this person if I follow the energy trail before it fades away…_ Link thought, as he stared on, watching the Shadow's power and aura increase in strength.

After a while, the Shadow stopped muttering its ancient language and came to stand still and motionless. It lifted its head slightly, as too stare more directly at the Hylian warrior before it. Its left eye glisten strangely, before radiating powerful in the dark of the Nether Realm.

Focusing on the creature's eye, Link suddenly noticed something appear upon the creature's shadowy skin. He didn't know what it was he was seeing, but it appeared to be the Shadow's veins, sticking out of its dark flesh. The veins bludge out of the Shadow's flesh, quiet noticeably now, and radiated a faint orange glow, as the creature's energy began flowing through its veins, all the way down its face and neck, and then across its shoulders towards its right hand.

The Shadow spoke fewer words at his point, as the energy it summoned forth was gathering in its hand. Link kept feeling the energy trail that flowed in from elsewhere in the world as the Shadow continued to draw upon its source. Nearing the required power, the energy trail began to weaken. Link knew that the trail would last for a while, being of such a rich and powerful being he guessed; but depending on how far and long it took him to actually follow the energy trail, it might have disappear on him. That fact didn't seem to matter to him greatly; the only reason he would follow the energy trail would be to find out who the Shadow really was and gain some insight into why '_he_' choose to help Link in his quest. Not that Link wasn't thankful for assistance, he just didn't like how the creature felt every time he came near it - that, and because of it seeking the swords. He wanted to know if it was searching for them with good or bad intentions.

Suddenly, the Shadow's right hand was quickly engulfed in a fiery aura that erupted from its fingers and then flared up its entire arm. At this point, the Shadow mutter no more words, but focused the energy it had gathered in its arm a little more. Link sensed the Shadow was now compressing the energy upon itself to make it more powerful, just like the fiery eye had done before it destroyed that town. The Shadow recoiled its hand slightly back towards it body, before suddenly thrusting it back towards the water, causing the energy it had gathered to be forcefully released upon the hot spring's still water.

As the energy hit the water, it caused the water to churn and bubble, before creating a small vortex in the hot spring. The vortex was small at first, but rapidly grew larger, till the whole hot spring was apart of the vortex. Link feared for the people that were in the hot spring as the vortex grew in size, but soon found they still remained frozen stiff in their spot; even with the vortex's strong pull, they remain where they were. They neither moved nor budge from their spot. They were frozen there, until time resumed normally.

With such a huge open vortex, Link expected to see the bottom of the hot spring and its crafted manmade designed bowl; but instead, he gaze at nothing but darkness. The bottom in which he and Lee had walked across in order to reach the corner of the hot spring, no longer existed, and in its place, was just darkness.

Link gazed down into the dark that now filled the bottom of the vortex, and wondered what purpose the vortex and the darkness had, in explaining where his Master Sword was in this world.

Link was about to ask the Shadow the purpose of the vortex, when a stray tiny little light lifted from the darkness. The light appeared as though the darkness was made of water. It caused the darkness to ripple as it broke through the surface, which quickly solidified as the light lifted higher. Link watched the light continue to rise higher from the bottom of the vortex, till it became level with the top of the hot spring, where the water level used to be, before the vortex was created. Once the light had stopped moving, it began to spin in midair, acting the same way as the vortex did with the hot spring's water. But instead of drawing and circling in water, like the vortex, the light drew in the motionless steam that hovered above the hot spring. As it drew in more and more of the steam, the light began to open up. It looked like, as it opened more, like a ring that kept getting bigger in the air.

Seeing as the light was acting similar to the vortex, Link began to wonder what would appear in the bottom (or within) the light, once it opened up. But as the light opened up, Link saw not the darkness that existed in the vortex, but instead saw something that resembled green and oddly shape. Link had no idea on what he was staring at, but waited till more of it appeared. It didn't take long for him to see more of it; and when he did, he became greatly confused. Link wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him, or if it was the Shadow strange magic, but the light was revealing some kind of landmass to him. He didn't recognize it at first, because it hardly looked like land to him; but staring at it now, as the ring of light opened more, he was able to see it more clearly.

But that wasn't all. As more of the light open up, Link saw a vast blue ocean appear around the land that had first appeared; and then, more landmasses began to appear on the scene.

'What… what is this?' Link asked, now baffled at the mere sight that was below him.

'_It's the map of this world, as it appears from above_' The Shadow explained, watching Link from the corner of its eyes, as it too stared at the bizarre sight it had created. '_Its much like the map you have in your tunic, but represented in much more detail than that piece of paper could ever express_'

Hearing what the Shadow had just said, Link slowly began recognizing the landmasses that he saw before him to the ones that appeared on the map he had brought. It was just as the Shadow had said; it was the map of the world.

_But way more detail… almost like I am looking down upon the world from the heavens!_ Link thought, amazed at the sight of the world as the light opened up. _There's clouds, oceans, land… I can even see the birds in the sky and the tiny ships sailing the ocean!_

After a mere five second, the light had reached its limit. The whole of the world appeared in the ring of light, as shown in any ordinary map, but in a way that showed it as the real thing. Link stood with wide and amazed eyes as he gazed down at the world. It made him feel like a giant, to see the world so small, but he more felt like one of the gods and goddesses he had heard from legend. _I wonder… is this how they felt every time they gaze down at us from the heavens?_

Suddenly, one of the landmasses to the Far East began to glow. The landmass, from their height, appeared as a simple island amongst the other giants around it. But Link knew that he was no giant, but an ant, lost within one of those lands. The landmass that glowed was located just east of a greater landmass above it. Recalling the marking and words that were written on his map, Link recognized the glowing island to be Japan.

'That's Japan, isn't it?' Link asked, pointing to the glowing island. 'That's where we are now'

'_Very clever, Link_' the Shadow said, with an amuse tune in its voice. '_You're a quick leaner… something of a sponge that just absorbs everything it touches; a very useful talent to possess in your travels. It should make your search for the two swords somewhat easier_'

'Easier? Considering what I am seeing right now… I have a whole world to travel… how is my retaining information going to make things easy?'

'_I didn't say it was going to make things easy… I said it would make your travel easier, than others I have seen seeking the blades_' The Shadow told him, taking a brief moment to glance over at the warrior. '_Though you lack knowledge of this world and its inhabitants, you seen somehow unaffected by its rules_'

'What do you mean?'

'_This world consist of many lands, each with different types of people that have their own unique languages, currency, cultures, religious belief and ways of life… You, who hail from a totally different world to this one, should be completely lost because of this lack of knowledge… but_' The Shadow paused briefly to examine Link more closely, now that the warrior was closer to it. Its eyes glowed brightly upon its dark face as the Shadow scanned every inch of the warrior's exterior. Link quickly felt the Shadow's eyes were invading more than just his exterior; its eyes were not restricted to just the flesh, but were able to search further underneath his skin and muscles. '_Yes… something about you adapts you to the changes of the world. You speak languages without knowing how and you even read text that are not of your world… you are unique in terms that this restrictions has no hold on you, as it does the others. Thus, making your travel easier than theirs_' The Shadow explained to the Hylian warrior, before casting its eyes back to the real-life looking map below.

Before also staring at the map as the Shadow was, Link noticed a strange smile on the Shadow's face. Having told the warrior of his unique ability to adapt to the world's different cultures and languages seemed to make the Shadow more intrigued with him. Link guessed having such a unique ability was of great benefit for him… and to anyone else who's with him. It was thinking of such thing, that Link became aware of how useful his ability was. Not just for himself, but to the others searching for the swords. But, it also meant that whoever knew about his ability was likely to simply 'use him' in order to make their travel and search for the swords just as easy. Link had to be cautious now about whom he met and with whom he shared information with.

The Shadow was bordering lining his trust factor. _Is it using me or is it simply helping me out?_

'_There! That is where I last located your sword_' the Shadow said, pointing to the largest landmass on the map. Directly where the Shadow had indicated, a small sword, resembling Link's Master Sword, appeared. It hovered above the last known spot of its location before the Shadow had lost it.

'Where is that? What land is that called? How do I get there?!' Link asked, firing question after question at the Shadow.

'_It was somewhere in Asia, on the outskirts of China when I felt it last,_' The Shadow mumbled, rubbing its chin with his fingers. '_But that was then, now however, I cannot sense that blade anywhere… whoever has it, wishes it to remain hidden_'

'Doesn't matter… it's a lead, and I intend to follow it' Link said with a firm and determined tone in his voice. _Near China, eh? I guess I could drop in on Kilik and Xianghua if their still there… I doubt it though,_ Link thought as he remember his brief visit through China. 'Do you know where it was heading?'

'_Anywhere now…_' the Shadow said simply. '_It looked like they were heading towards Europe, but that doesn't mean that person is actually heading there. Until whoever has your swords decides to bring your sword out of the dark, I can't locate it_'

'I'm not going to wait for that to happen' Link mumbled, as he stared at the map before him. 'I'll go to China and ask around about my sword! Follow any lead I can find and see where it will take me'

'_You could be following ghosts with a plan like that… chasing any lead? Considering Soul Edge is still gathering power, do you really believe your searching for your blade is wroth it, considering what is at stake?_'

'That sword is dear to me, and it's the only thing that can save me from Soul Edge' Link said, with a faint voice. 'I need my blade back… only then can I commit myself to seeking out Soul Edge and destroying it!'

The Shadow said nothing at Link's response, but simply pondered on Link's choice of action. It breathed heavily as it mind worked over what Link was about to do: risk everything for the sake of his beloved sword. Link could tell the Shadow found his wanting to seek out his Master Sword foolish, but because the creature had seen the warrior's memories, the Shadow knew what the sword meant to Link.

After a bit, the Shadow lowered it arms to its side and lifted its head slightly higher than normal.

'_The choice is yours warrior_' The Shadow said. '_I could try to convince you to abandon your search for your sword, but that would be me wasting my breath and time. Your determination to seek for you 'Master Sword' is probably greater than destroying Soul Edge_'

'My Master Sword ranks higher than Soul Edge's destruction at the moment'

'_I see… then your path is set_'

'Yep. Send me back to the natural world and I'll head for Asia and track down my Master Sword!'

'_Don't be in too much of a rush to get it back_' The Shadow told him, while pointing to the map. As it did, red dots began appearing all over the whole world. Dozens at first, but then slowly more appeared. Link counted nearly fifty or so, when the dots stopped appearing. '_Search for your sword, but keep in mind Soul Edge's fragments are also about in the world. People who seek the evil sword are gathering the shards as we speak. Would you allow these people to collect these fragments in order to obtain the evil blade for their own gain?_'

'What are you suggesting then?'

'_Seek out your sword, but also collect the shards of Soul Edge_'

'That's insane!' Link exclaimed, with narrowed eyes. 'You've seen my memoires! Without my Master Sword, I can't keep Soul Edge's evil at bay! I will not allow the darkness within me to grow without my Master Sword!'

'_The choice is yours, Link. I said my piece, now you make the decision_' the Shadow said, turning away from both Link and the hot spring and walk over towards the Bathhouse.

Link was left standing at hot spring's edge, with the map still before him. Link stared intently at his Master Sword's last known location, and then, he stared at the red dots, resembling Soul Edge's shard. The Shadow had presented Link with a dilemma: search for the Master Sword and leave the shards to whoever finds them, search for the Master Sword and collect the shards at the same time, or, forget the Master Sword and just collect the shards. Each option presented him with a drawback of some kind. He didn't like the idea of someone, with an evil intention to gather the shards, while he sought his Master Sword, and he didn't want to collect another piece of Soul Edge until he had his sword back safely in his hands.

_What am I to do?_

'_Link!_' the Shadow called out to the warrior. Link turned around only slightly, but just enough to be able to see the shadowy figure over his right shoulder. The Shadow stood at the doors that led inside, exactly in the same spot it had descend upon when it had first appeared. '_I came here with a purpose, and that purpose has now been complete… I take my leave and leave you with your mission_'

'Thanks… for the information' Link said simply, as he faced the creature fully. 'Will I be seeing you around in my travels?'

'_I doubt it… I only intervene when it is of great importance to me. I will remain in the shadows until it is time for me to come forth and finish the work I have started… but who knows_'

With that, the Shadow offered a slightly nod of its head, before lifting its arms to the sky. With is arms in the sky, the Shadow, with an unknown smile upon its face, began mumbling a few words into the night. The words were of the same ancient dialect it had spoke before; Link could not understand one word of it. As it utter its ancient words, the whole area began to rumble. Link knew it wasn't the hot spring that was rumbling, but the Nether Realm itself was. Link could feel the shadowy aura that made up the Nether Realm begin to collapse about him. The area began to feel lighter as the Nether Realm began to dissipate. As it did, Link felt a slight breeze blow past him. With the realm being dispelled, the natural realm and it normal properties were taking hold again over the area. Along with the wind, Link heard the slow mummer of people's voices and the sound of the rushing water. Time was moving slowly, but was becoming quicker as more of the Nether Realm disappeared. The Nether Realm was being absorbed into a strange green whirlwind that had been created by Shadow. The Shadow itself was no longer presence there as the whirlwind, which appeared in the exact spot the Shadow had been in, continued to suck up the remains of the realm.

After a minute, the Nether Realm was completely dissipated. The whirlwind disappeared just as quickly as it had formed and left nothing behind of either the realm or of the Shadow. The hot spring, in a blast of wind, was itself again. Time was again flowing normally as it had always done. Link knew this to be true as his ears picked up on the sounds within the hot spring. People spoke at a natural pace, the water was flowing normally and the night's air was cold and blowing gently across the world.

_The hot spring is back to normal._

'Hey Link? What are you doing over there?' came a familiar voice from behind him. 'Don't be leaving me behind yet!'

It was almost difficult to hear the Chief Builder from over the flowing water and the other's people chatter, but Link's ears were able to hear his words. After that, Link could hear Lee strolling through the water, with the water breaking upon his body as he made his way towards the Hylian warrior. Link glance over at Lee, but did not turn to face him. The warrior's mind was still preoccupied with what had happen; he needed some time to think. Lee soon reached the rock boundary where Link was stationed at and soon step out of the hot spring, behind the warrior; making sure he fastened his towel about his waist as he did.

Hearing the Chief Builder was now out of the hot spring and standing directly behind him, Link paused his busy mind for a brief moment to confront the man. Link knew he had a lot to think about and process, after his conversation with the Shadow, but right now, he had to finish what he had started with Lee. Link hoped he didn't have too much more to explain to Lee; he was starting to feel tired.

Link gave out a quick sigh to ease his mind slight, before lifting his head higher and turning around to face the Chief Builder. Having the warrior finally face him, Lee offered a quick cheerful smile, as he always did.

'Water got a little hot for you to handle, eh?' Lee asked, with a slight chuckle at the end. 'Must have be moving pretty fast to get out of the water – I hardly saw you move!'

Link didn't say anything at first as his mind was still occupied with the interaction between the Shadow and himself, but after blinking for a few second, Link gave a weak smile to the Chief Builder and nodded slightly.

'Yeah, it was a little hotter than I had thought it to be' Link said, staring back at the hot spring. 'I've never been in such hot water before… even the natural ones that I've seen, were never this hot…'

'I know what you mean… I too have…' Lee had began speaking about the hot spring and other he had seen in his life time, but Link was not paying attention. He was lost in his thoughts, because his mind could not keep quiet for very long. There was too much information he had to flitter through and decisions he had to make; there was no time to wait.

With his eyes locked onto the hot spring's water, his mind began replaying the images and the conversation he had with the Shadow. In his eyes and mind, he had memorized the sight of the vortex and the map he had seen in the ring of light, directly where they had appeared. The map had pinpointed the location of every Soul Edge's Shards across the world, or so he hoped. Link knew that if and when he found his Master Sword, he would use that map he saw in the ring of light and begin his hunt for the cursed shards. Link knew that risking his body with further contamination by collecting Soul Edge's fragments without his Master Sword was insane. _The evil within those shards would corrupt my mind in no time at all! I can't do that…_ Link thought, as his right hand began patting his left. _But… I can't leave those shards to fall into the wrong hands either… or what I am to do now? I need to think long and hard about this… truly long and hard before I make the decision…_

With that, Link broke his concentration on the water and stared back at Lee, who was still talking, even though Link had not heard one word of what he was saying.

'You wouldn't believe how long and hard we had to work to-'

'Lee… I don't mean to be rude, but is there anything more you need from me tonight?' Link suddenly interrupted, with a quick hand on Lee's left shoulder.

'Huh…what's the matter; tired are we?'

'Yeah, tired… near exhausted. The hot spring's heat and the night's cold air is making me drowsy, so if there is nothing more you want for me, I'll be heading to my room now. I just don't know how much longer I can stay awake…' Link said, giving off a slight, fake yawn.

Lee began to scratch his head as his mind began processing the information he had gathered from Link, and then he thought about anything else that he might have forgotten to ask the warrior. Lee, as far as he knew, had asked all he needed to; but, because he would have to report his finding to the committee, he had to make doubly sure he knew enough from Link. Link knew the two of them had discussed the main point of the conversation in the hot spring, and unless Lee had more to talk about, Link considered the case closed for him. There was nothing more he needed to say, but if Lee did have some unanswered questions, he would do his best to answer them.

'You know, I think I got enough information to report to the committee' Lee mumbled, as he rubbed his chin softly. 'Might need to edit a few details though, but nothing too serious. Just got to keep a tight lip about that huge eye thing, right? Don't want them thinking we're both barking mad!'

'Yeah' Link mumbled, with another weak smile on his lips.

'Take it easy then, Link. I'm just going to stay a bit longer and ponder on how best to tell the committee what you just told me, without making it seem like a 'made up' report… though how that's going to play out, I don't exactly know…'

'Don't worry too much about it, Lee' Link said, while offering his hand towards Lee. 'You'll think of something. It'll be fine!'

Lee peered at the hand briefly, before smiling greatly as he shook the warrior's awaiting hand. Both men smiled at each other, thankful for the conversation - even if it was more one-side, it was good to have it out in the open. Link felt lighter that he had shared the burden of that night with someone, and Lee was thankful to know what had happen, instead of being left guessing and wondering.

'Have a good night, Link'

'You too… enjoy the hot spring, Lee'

Link turned away from the hot spring and from Lee, and slowly made his way back inside the bathhouse. He entered via the men's bathroom and backtracked towards the change room. The bathroom was now empty and the bright lights were now fading down. Link, after passing the through the bathroom, soon entered the change room. He collected his robe from his locker and quickly got dressed within one of the open change rooms on the other side of the room. After that, Link placed the towel back in the bucket he was given and made his way back to the room just pervious to this one. Link past through the blue curtain that separated the rooms and entered the first room before the main lobby. Link peered quickly to his left, and to his slight surprise, the cheerful man was still there, waiting patiently behind the desk with a cup and a paper resting on the desk before him.

'Oh, hello there, young man… where is Master Lee?' the man asked as Link approached the desk. Link placed his bucket on the desk, directly in front of the man, before answering him.

'Lee decided to spend some more time relaxing in the hot spring before going to bed. He shouldn't be too much longer, I guess'

'Ah, I see… the hot spring is very relaxing, especially to those whose bodies are stressed and tensed. Though… Lee should hurry up before he catches cold. Spending too much time in a hot spring isn't always good either' the man told Link, before taking the bucket and placing it in a trolley behind the desk. 'I hope you enjoyed the hot spring, sir! Have a good night and a restful sleep'

'I hope so…' Link offered a quick bowed in appreciation for the man's service, before leaving the man and the room behind him.

Upon entering the lobby area, Link noticed the building had grown darker. The lights were dying down as the bathhouse was near ready to close for the night. A few people, mostly staff, roamed the bathhouse at night. They were busy cleaning tables, changing old cushions over with new ones and carrying stock from different areas of the bathhouse. Link could not see a single customer amongst the staff. He guessed that they had all gone to their homes or off to their beds in one of the bathhouse's rooms, to sleep for the night.

Sleep… now there's an idea… 

Link, giving off a steady and mild strength yawn, turned towards the stairs to his right and made his way up to his room. The trek up to the third floor was daunting and extremely tiring, but Link kept walking onwards, taking each step as normal as he could without stumbling due to his tired and drowsy state. Sleep was beckoning him and with a strong will. Link could sense a long and peaceful sleep was awaiting him, and he did not plan to keep it waiting.

After a few minutes, Link arrived on the third floor. Link paused upon the top step to gather his breath. Walking in such a tired state, really drain what little energy the warrior had left in him. After each breath of air he took in, a small yawn escaped his mouth. It took just a few seconds to gain his composure, before he began walking that last bit of the third floor to reach his door.

Link arrived at his door much quicker than he had thought. Being so tired his mind must have lapsed some of the walk. Link smiled slightly, thankful to be at his room. He dove into the robe's pocket and quickly fished out his key. He slid the key into the lock and quickly unlocked the bolt mechanism on the door. With the lock removed from the door, the door slid open as Link removed his key.

As the door opened, Link saw the room was now completely dark, with a faint hint of light coming from the moonlight through the window's blinds. Link allowed his eyes to adjust to the poor light before he ventured inside. Now that he had made it to his room, Link just wanted to collapse upon his bed and sleep the night away; but he knew he had to clean his gear from the bed first before such a sleep could be granted.

Link sighed heavily for not having the time to do it earlier, but that matter little now; there mess was still there and waiting to be cleaned. Link strayed away from door and made his way towards his bed. The bed and Link's many items lay waiting to be packed away within his tunic and or travel bag. Link began packing the items away slowly, but placed them back in their proper places. Even in his tired state, he still knew where each item had come from. The bulk of the items he returned to his tunic and most of the medical and healing items were returned to his travel bag.

After a few minutes, Link had packed all the items that he had laid out upon his bed, all save one. The last item remaining upon the bed was a 'Blue Potion' – the only one in his collection of home world's medicines. Link grasped the bottle and then knelt down to place it within the travel bag that sat ideally by at the bed's end. Link flipped open the latch and neatly place the bottle within the travel bag, between the map and some of this world's food and medicine, in the far right corner of the bag.

'The last item put away…' Link said with a heavy sigh, and a deep yawn. 'Now… its time to sleep…'

Link grasped the open flap to the travel bag and closed the bag for the night. But as he did, something happened…

As Link was closing his travel bag, the bag began to glow a bright blood red. Link was not frightened to see the sudden glow from his travel bag, but he was frightened because of how intense it glowed. The whole bag radiated the fragment's evil glow, and most of the room was enveloped in it as well.

As the fragment, and the bag as well, increased and intensified its evil light upon the room, Link began to feel suffocated and the pressure in the room increase dramatically. He felt his whole body crumbling under the gravity of the fragment's power as it filled the room. Link tried to resist the growing force, using all the muscles in his arms and legs to keep him from touching the floor. Link knew that it would be less painful if he just allowed his body to touch the ground, but he knew that by doing that, he was allowing Soul Edge control over him – he wanted to resist it in any way. Not only was he using his muscles against the fragment's evil, but he was also using his mind. For as his body was being pressured and attacked, so was his mind. The dark whisper of Soul Edge screamed out to him and forced a fierce fire upon his mind. His brain ached from pain of the fever and from his resistance to its evil will.

The whole room was completely bathed in the fragment's evil red glow. Everything glowed, brightly, as if on fire… everything, but Link. Link somehow retained his natural colour, even when the whole room fell under the shard's evil light. Link couldn't fully understand how, but he didn't have the time to figure out why – his mind and focus was set on resisting the shard's evil powers.

_Let… me…GO!_ Link screamed in his mind as the shard's evil whisper crept into his mind. _I will not bow to your will! Let me go!!_

Link heard the shard whisper something in response to his cries, but it didn't come out in anything he understood. The words were jumbled and almost unheard of… yet, the words were somehow familiar to him. He didn't know how or why, but some of the words he recognised. Though the words were confusing to understand in Soul Edge's tone of voice, he swore he had heard them before.

What? … What are you saying? What is this? 

Suddenly, as if penetrating past Link's defensive will, the power of Soul Edge quickly surged through the warrior's mind. The surge set his mind ablaze with fire and increased the fever's pain ten fold. Link, at this point, screamed beyond all natural and physical boundaries. He screamed till his lungs ran empty and his throat burn dried - but he still kept screaming. He screamed so much and so loud, that after a while, all sound from the room had disappeared, and all he was left hearing was his own heart pounding against his chest, and the dark whisper of Soul Edge in his mind.

Link felt his physical and mental boundaries being pushed to the limit. He felt exactly the same when fighting Nightmare and Soul Edge. Expect this time; he was not at the mercy of the evil blade itself, but one of its fragments. Link, having both mental and physical pain flooding within him, Link felt himself losing consciousness. His eyes began to blur and he felt the dark corner of his mind begin to open up. His body began to feel numb and he felt, at times, all his pain disappear, before rushing back to remind it was still there.

Link, though he knew he couldn't hold back Soul Edge any longer, still tried to resist its power. He summoned all the might he had to force the invading darkness out of him. He reached far deep into his soul and touched the furthest reaches of his mind in order to find some hidden strength or power he could use to block out the evil that was now in him.

_No! …Get out! Leave me alone! I will not let you control me! I will not bow to your will!_

Link felt himself losing consciousness more frequent now, and his body was becoming almost completely numb the more he fought against Soul Edge.

_No… No… NO! I can't give up now… goddesses… please help me! _

Darkness was setting over him. His eyes blurred out until darkness was all he saw. The pain from both his mind and body disappeared and he was left with an unwelcome clam. He knew it wasn't a peaceful clam that one should feel when he gives in to it peacefully, but rather a forced calm when one has been pushed way beyond his natural limits.

…

….

He was in darkness.

Left in utter darkness… left with no feeling of self or anything that would be considered normal.

He had lost…

…Lost himself in the dark that was Soul Edge…

…

….

_I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN GIVE INTO YOU SOUL EDGE!_

In a flash, a white and pure light shone through the darkness. It radiated bright and strong. The darkness retreated from the light, like an animal that was allergic to light, leaving Link bathed in its warmth.

Amidst this light, Link suddenly felt himself. He felt his body and the pain it was in. He felt the fever that was upon his mind and the whispers of Soul Edge that continued to fill his head. Link returned from the depths of his mind and, with renewed strength, fought against Soul Edge's power. Link felt a sudden rush of energy and strength flow through him as he began resisting and pushing Soul Edge out from his body and mind. The rush of energy wasn't a single simple burst, but a continuous flow, gushing forth from somewhere deep inside of Link's being.

Link felt the new invading evil had corner itself deep inside his body and tried to fight back against his will. But, with the new power flowing through him, he fought it, captured it and then completely evaporated it. As the evil disappeared, it gave out a final, loud and painful roar that echo and then faded within his mind.

With the darkness gone, his eyes finally began to clear. They were no longer blurred or darken, but came into clear and sharp focus.

The strong and bright red glow that had radiated forth from the Soul Edge shard had died down and faded back into silence. The room was again left in the natural glow that came from the moon through the blinds. The evil power that had erupted from the shard and infected the whole room and everything it had touch, had disappeared also. The whole room was normal again.

Link, still crouching over the floor on his hands and knees, could only mange a small glance around the room, as he felt totally exhausted and weaken. He felt no strength was in him; even the basic of strength was gone from within his body. He had used his all to resist Soul Edge's evil and then to defeat it. He was totally drained.

Link's body soon crashed to floor as he felt himself tip over. Link wanted to get up from the floor and make his way to his bed, so he could at least have a comfortable sleep, but knew that he hadn't the energy to even muster his legs or fingers to move. The floor was his bed for the night. As his mind accepted that fact, his eyes began to quickly draw shut.

Before his eyelids closed and left him to his dreams, Link saw something glittering upon his hand. Radiating softly against the night, and slowly fading in strength, was the Triforce.

Seeing it, Link couldn't help but smile, before letting his mind wonder into dreams.

.  
.

'_Impressive… even when the boy is pushed beyond his limits, and his body is filled with darkness… he comes back and reclaims himself…_'

The Shadow's left eye glowed softly in the dark as it watched over the sleepy warrior from outside his room's window. It let its raised hand fall gently back to its side, as it sighed with a slight smile upon its face.

'_Sleep comfortably warrior… you have a long day ahead of you… as do I_'


	31. Leaving the Bathhouse

**A/N: **Hello Fans! Yes, it is me, returned from the world of realtiy and back into the Fanfiction... hopefully. I'm sorry for the time between chapter, but Uni is taking up my time, but hopefully i'll get back into the computer east and work this story out. Thanks for waiting for me! I hope you enjoy this chapter. If there are any problems let me know, you reviews help us writers out so much. Thanks!

Enjoy and Review!

Riyougi

**Chapter 31**

The moon crept slowly across the night sky, bearing down its pale moonlight upon the world below, as it made it slow journey towards the horizon. The full moon appeared gigantic in the heavens, amongst the countless glittering stars. It was quite a beautiful sight to behold, though not a soul was awake to see it's magnificent to appreciate it. The sky glittered with countless, twinkling stars; shinny almost as brightly as the moon, with not a single cloud to hide their light.

The night was peaceful and filled with serenity.

Link slept the night away, laid out on the floor of his room, without making the slightest bits of movements. He was so out of it, he could not even take in nor feel the calm that had gathered in the night. Having the energy been drain entirely from his body, he could not even will his limbs to get himself up off the floor and into the comfortable bed next to him. He had tried, but his body lacked the power to do so. He would not be able to move for some time, until he regained some of his lost energy; even then, it would be an effort without his full strength.

This lack of strength and energy not only affected him physically, but as his mind wondered the realm of dreams, his dreams began to take on a more realistic feel. The warrior's mind, no longer feeling the strong attachment of its physical form (his body), was able to create the illusion and realistic feel to his dream. Everything he did within his dreams, everything he felt, his body would mimic to a slight degree. Link had entered what few in his world had called, 'the dead's slumber', where the body mattered not and where the mind could make even a dream seem real. Pain was felt and even a scar could be felt upon the flesh, though not a mark would be on the skin.

.

Link's dream was no different from the usual ones he had when he was far from his home. The realm of Hyrule, his home, was always with him in his dreams, so he never felt too far from it when he slept; only in his waking state did he feel the distance between his world and this one. The dream was not an adventurous dream as the warrior usually conjured to mind, but instead, it was simply just a dream where he could wonder about his home realm of Hyrule freely and do whatever he pleased, and visits anyone he wished.

Link saw himself standing in the middle of the town's market, with Hyrule Castle standing proudly in the distance and the Temple of Time to his right. The market was filled with the same familiar people, busily rushing about each stall, trying to grab a deal on one of the local items on sale. It was the usual bidding war he saw many time he had entered the market. He saw the familiar beggars off to the side near the town's alleys and even saw the sale's merchants, pitching their products to the market folk. It was the usual day in Hyrule market.

Moving from the fountain, in the middle of town, Link began walking towards the castle in the background. _Zelda would be waiting for me there…_ Link thought as he gazed up at the mighty castle in the hills. _There is so much I have to tell her… so much I have to ask…_

As he begun making his way towards the castle's path, a little girl brushed past him, directly in front of him. Her body collided with his, but she just kept walking onwards, despite the connection. Upon feeling them collide, Link wanted to make sure she was all right, but the girl didn't stop walking. Link could only watch as the little girl moved further away from him, totally oblivious to the fact that they had even touched each other.

_The impact mightn't have been that hard to her… I hope she's all right…_ Link thought, as he watched the girl vanish within the crowd near the Happy Mask Shop. _But for such a small girl to not notice being touch… must be in a hurry_

Link, seeing as there was nothing to do now, then steered his head straight towards the castle, and began walking up the stone path to the castle's gate. But as he continued his walk, he soon came to a halt. His face was now drawn with confusion and deep thought, as he turned his gaze back towards the crowd behind him. Link ran back to where he and the girl had collided and stared in the direction where she had disappeared from view.

He couldn't see her in the dense crowd. She had somehow melted into the crowd without even causing the people to stir or without them moving out of the way to let her through.

_It couldn't be… could it?_ Link thought, as the image of the girl flashed to his mind. He didn't take much notice of the girl, having his sights set mainly on the castle, but as he thought about her, he sensed something familiar about the young girl.

There wasn't much he could see of her, as she neither turned around nor looked back over at him, after colliding with him. Link could not remember anything of her face, or much of her at all – but only her hair and what clothing she was wearing stood out in his mind.

She had short green hair that looked to curl at the bottom, which strangely matched the colour of her clothing. From what he could see of her clothes, it was a left green in colour; like his tunic, and was made of special cotton found only near the broader of the Lost Wood. The clothes themselves were of a unique design, made to be a tunic look alike, and were not something commonly found in the market place or in many other places in Hyrule… except for one place.

_The Kokiri Forest… that girl was one of the forest folk…_ Link thought, upon recognizing the origin of the girl's outfit. _But that's not possible… a forest child can't leave the Kokiri Forest. Its death to any of them to leave the forest's scared boundaries…_

Without a moment's hesitation, Link ran towards the crowd and began his forceful weaving through the mass of bodies that had migrated to the stall outside the Happy Mask Shop. Link pushed, bumped and forced his way through all the people in that crowd. The girl had done it with ease and without even disturbing the crowd's position; Link had no such ability and he was in no state of mind to be gentle; that girl could be dead soon, he had no time to waste.

Pushing through the last line of people in the crowd, Link emerged at the steps to the Temple of Time. He took a moment to collect his breath and to gaze at the crowd that had caused him such a hardship. But when he stared at the crowd behind him, the crowd was not as big as it had appeared to be. _Surely such a small crowd could not have been that much trouble?_ Link had thought to himself, before running into the temple's courtyard.

The temple's courtyard was the same as it had always been. A small watering hole sat in the corner of the courtyard, beside the temple's main stairwell, with three gossip stone standing idly by, like stone guardians to the temple. The temple was surrounded by natural forest scenery, which held a mystical presence around the temple, even though it was built within the castle's concrete walls. It was the only place within the castle's wall, beside the main Castle itself that held some natural landscape. The rest of the town was made for civilian use, with stone slabs, walls and buildings covering most of the land's natural beauty.

Link rushed up the stairs into the courtyard and quickly dash for the temple. Link knew the girl would have gone there. If she didn't deviate from the direction she was heading in when entering the crowd, then the Temple of Time was the only place she could go. Upon reaching the main stairwell leading into the temple, Link saw a small figure dash into the temple's slightly opened doors.

'Hey wait! I'm trying to help you! You can't stay here!' Link shouted as he bolted up the marble stairs.

The temple's mighty wooden doors were only open slightly, just enough for a child, but not enough for him, a full grown male, to past through. Link grunted heavily against the temple's doors, in order to get them open. It took him a while and had Link using most of his strength just to get the doors open enough for him to past through. _I don't get it… it takes me so long to do just this, and yet a young girl, who's much smaller and weaker than I, is able to open these doors in such little time?_ Link thought, as his hands slid from the temple's door and ran into the temple's main structure. _How could she do that?_

Emerging from the small hallway, Link entered the main hall of the Temple of Time. The faithful and soothing hum of the 'Song of Time' echoed throughout the temple's main hall, sung by the unseen monks of the temple. The temple's marble walls and polish floor, reflected a purity not of this world, and the continuos hum added to that. Link couldn't help but feel taken in by its beauty and power.

Link soon came to a halt within the temple's hall, standing directly upon the seal of the Triforce, before the temple's entrance. The royal family's carpet, mostly only seen within the castle itself, lined the way to the temple's scared altar, before the 'Door of Time'. From where he stood, Link could see the altar clearly, but it was somewhat plain to him. It was missing something very important, that deprived the altar of its true magnificent.

_The Scared Stones…_ Link thought, upon seeing a quick flash of the three scared stones, sparking in their designated places upon the altar's stone surface. The three scared stone: The Kokiri Emerald, The Goron Ruby and The Zora Sapphire, used to sit upon the altar after Link had collected them form varies locations over Hyrule in the past. But now, it was just an empty altar. Having been sent back in time, after defeating the evil king, Ganondorf, everything was returned to the way it was meant to be. The stones were returned to their chosen carriers and the 'Door of Time' was sealed shut, on both sides of the time trip.

Link stood there for a while, just staring at the altar blankly, till he finally decided to move towards it. The red carpet softened his steps as he came to stand before the stone alter. He stared at it, with flashes of the scared stones hovering above their hollow placing. Link felt each hollow, before his eyes glanced up at the door behind the altar.

'That's where you truly lay… Master Sword' Link mumbled to himself, his eyes now fixed upon the door of time. He stared at the stone door with intense eyes, till he could almost look past the door itself and into the scared chamber of the Master Sword. He could the sword's pure sliver blade glittering in the spiritual light that surrounded the blade. 'That's were you rest and where you'll continue to rest for all time…' saying that, Link slowly glimpse over his shoulder to the empty sheath upon his back, where the copy of his Master Sword should be. He stared at it briefly, and then, with a disappointed look on his face, stared back at the door of time. 'The sword I lost was merely a copy… a copy of the legendary blade; given to me by the Sages themselves… does it even mean anything that the copy is lost?'

'…Of course its matters, Link…'

Hearing this soft voice, Link spun his head around quickly to glance over his shoulder towards the source of the voice, before the rest of his body followed. Standing directly were he once stood, upon the seal of the Triforce, was the girl he had sought after. She faced him directly and smiles warmly at him, with her hands held behind her back.

'That sword was more than just a mere copy, Link, you showed know that by now' the girl said, while winking her eye at the warrior.

Link, now able to see the girl's face, recognized who she was. He smiled weakly, feeling slightly stupid that he did not recognize his life long friend and Forest Sage, sooner. He rubbed the back of his head, exhaling heavily before walking towards the Forest Sage.

'Hello Saria, it's been a while. You haven't changed a bit' Link said, walking up to the young sage and kneeling down before her, to come level with her height.

'But you have, Link…' Saria said, with a bright smile upon her face, before leaping upon Link and hugging her dear friend tight. Link accepted the hug, and returned the tight squeeze she was giving him, with his own. The hug last for a while, but she soon loosen her arms about his body and returned to her former stance. 'You've grown stronger and taller since I saw you last. And I sense your powers have also increase over the years… both for the good and the bad… you've changed!' her tone of voice held a little hint of joy, but it was more stern that it was happy. 'Both outside… and inside…'

'Huh? What do you mean by that?'

Saria did not answer him, but merely pointed at his left arm.

Following her finger to his arm, Link saw what she meant. His arm, though it was normal just a few seconds ago, had transformed back into the demonic arm. This time, it was a complete transformation. The arm was a dark shade of brown; twice the usually size of his normal arm and felt twice as heavy as it had before. The arm had fully matured into the evil arm of Soul Edge, exactly like Nightmare's right arm.

Upon seeing his arm, Link freaked out. He shot up to his feet and screamed in horror. Link grasped the arm, as though it was some kind of wound that flared its pain upon him taking notice of it.

By doing so, the arm seemed to suddenly wake, sensing its host was aware of its presence. The many dormant eyelids that covered the entire length of his demonic arm, instantly opened up. Each eye radiated an evil shade of red, as they all stared up at Link. With that, the arm came to life. Acting upon its own will, the talons like fingers suddenly lunged towards his face. With his quick reflexes, Link was able to seize the demonic arm and stop its advance forward, before it could attack him. But the demonic arm was restless and hungered for blood. It kept forcing its talons closer to its host's face. Link struggled to hold the arm at bay, but it kept drawing closer to him. Its talons were only mere inches from his face that he could feel its cold and hard flesh cutting at his skin.

Feeling the talons upon his flesh, Link screamed out in pain. He shut his eyes extremely tight so he could tense up his muscles in an attempt to nullify the pain he felt and for the pain that was yet to come. He could feel his normal arm burn strongly as his attempt to stop the demonic arm from drawing in closer to his face began to falter greatly. Link could feel the talons slashing harder and deeper at his face. Link could feel the warm blood oozing from his scars.

His screams were the same as when Nightmare had him upon the hill in the field. All the air in his lungs emptied out, but he did not stop screaming.

.

'It's okay now; Link… there's nothing to be frighten about. You can open your eyes' Link heard Saria say.

With that, the scream he had heard himself emit, suddenly disappeared. The sound of his scream vanished as if it never happened. All he could hear was the soft hum of the 'Song of Time' in the background and his own soft calm breathing. He no longer felt the struggle against his arms or the talons at his face. He couldn't even feel the cuts that the talons had managed to inflict upon his face before he had screamed.

Being slightly hesitant, Link slowly opened his eyes.

Saria stood before him; as she was before, with her hands still held behind her back, and Link was still kneeling upon the floor before her with his arms slightly out in front, when the Forest Sage ended their friendly hug.

Link stared blankly at the young sage before him, with deep confusion in his eyes, before he sprang up from his knee back on to his feet. Link examined the temple's hall briefly, before locking his attention upon his left arm.

The arm was normal. It was no longer demonic as he seen it just a few seconds ago. It was his arm again.

'What's going on here?' he asked, pulling back the white undershirt on his arm to expose his tan flesh. 'This arm… I swear it was different just a second ago…'

'It was, Link' Saria sighed heavily, with a hint of concern in her voice. 'What you saw was nothing more than a future flash of what might be in the future if you decide to do as you are thinking right now'

Link stopped his examination of his arm, and stared back at his childhood friend, with a confused, yet relieved look, upon his face.

'A future flash… that's what that was?' Link mumbled, lowering his gaze back upon his natural, tanned arm. Link sighed with a weak smile upon his face as he pulled the white undershirt back to its proper length along his arm. 'So what I saw… that's what will happen in the future?'

'It might happen… if you continue down this road' Saria reminded him, stepping off the Triforce seal and walking up before him. As she stepped closer towards the warrior, Link again knelt down to level with her height. 'I know what you're thinking of doing Link. Even without looking into your thoughts, I know what you were going to do'

'You do… really?'

'Yes – and I wanted you to see what might happen if you continued to follow your actions through. Those shards will corrupt you! They will destroy the light you have within you… and will even end your life all together!' The Forest Sage warned, placing concerned, yet friendly hands upon Link's face.

Looking at the young sage before him, Link saw tear begin to well up in the young girl's eyes. She was frightened and concern about what he was going to do and face in the new world. Link guessed, that the young Sage, and maybe even the other Sages were watching him from afar in their home in the 'Scared Realm' – what else would cause a Sage to fear for his safety, unless they knew what happening to the warrior in his travel.

Link sighed heavily and placed a firm hand upon the Sage's hand that rested on his face.

'Then… what should I do?' Link asked, staring back at his forest friend. 'If I leave those shards alone, someone else will find them. Those shards are dangerous, and will use anyone who grabs them to do their evil bidding… should I just leave such evil things alone?'

'_That there is the dilemma you will have to face on your own, brother!_'

'Darunia…?' Link whispered softly, as he slowly turned about to the empty hall behind him. Link stood up from his kneeling stance in front of Saria, with his head held high to the temple's ceiling, listening for the Fire Sage's mighty words. 'You too… have you also been watching me?'

'_Not just I, brother, but all of us… we've never abandon you!_'

With that, six spiritual orbs of light appeared from the temple's ceiling. They melted through the ceiling as though it was made of water, and gentle glided to the temple floor. Upon nearing the floor, each spiritual orb began to radiate large and bright amount of lights, before materializing into the mighty Sages. Their spiritual forms were mostly transparent, unlike Saria who was made solid than the other Sages. Darunia, the Goron King and Fire Sage, stood proudly and with a bright smile upon his face, before the other four Sages behind him. The Zora Princess and Water Sage, Ruto stood slightly offside behind the mighty Goron, with the Shadow Sage, Impa, and the Spirit Sage, Nabooru, standing beside her. Rauru, the Sage of Light, remained in the background of the group, with his hands held behind his back, and a serious expression on his face.

Link could tell the old sage had something important to say, but whether or not he would say it now, would be the question.

'It's good to see you again, brother. How goes the travelling in the new world?' Darunia asked, walking up to Link and giving his sworn brother a hard pat on his shoulder. Link grunted after each pat, but was able to stand firm.

'Do I really need to tell you?' Link asked, rubbing his right shoulder slightly. 'You've been watching me ever since I left for the new world, right? You should know the answer to that question'

'True – but I was asking you personally. Just because we can see what befalls you, doesn't mean we know what or how you're feeling, now does it?'

'No, I guess not…' Link said heavily, with his head slightly lowered than normal. Link took in a few shallows breath, to allow his mind to gather the words he wanted to say to the Sages. So much he wanted to say and so much he wanted to ask, but he knew that they would not give him every answer he asked for; he would have to learn to deal with this on his own. Helpful as the Sages were at time, they only gave Link the minimum bit of information or hints, as to allow the warrior to figure it out on his own. _It's a way for me to grow and learn… that's what they tell me,_ Link recalled, as he lifted his head to its normal height to face the mighty Goron. 'I'm… I'm… lost and confused'

'Heh, that's only natural, Link!' Darunia said, with a smile upon his proud face. 'When you first began your heroic tale, as a mere lad, you journeyed across both past and future Hyrule! You were lost and confused then – this is no different then. The situation is different, yes, but the principle behind it is still the same'

'I guess… your right, Darunia…'

'Don't be sadden, my love' Ruto said peacefully, as the Zora Princess and Water Sage came up beside Link and hugged him slightly. 'This is nothing you can't handle. You saved your own home realm from the evil clutches of a dark king and restored peace to the realm. You've done it once, you can do it again… just believe. I know you can do it'

Link turned his head to the Zora Princess attached to his side and gave her a returned hug. Ruto had grown up much over the years; both physically and mentally. Her words and wisdom, though still slightly unchanged in some ways, have changed greatly from when she was in her tomboy phase in her youth. She had some moments when she still acted out those days, but ever since she awoke as a Sage and learnt new knowledge of the realms in the world, she has become wiser than he could have ever imagined her to be.

'Ruto is right, Link' Impa said, as she approached the young warrior. 'You can do anything, as long as you never lose faith in yourself'

Upon seeing Impa moving towards him, Link quickly straightened himself up. Ever since meeting the personal bodyguard of Princess Zelda, he had always shown her the greatness sign of respect. There was something about Impa that made Link feel he had to honour her both before when she walked the mortal realm as any normal being, and even now when she walks among the Spiritual Realm. Link guessed that because she could no longer protect the Princess Zelda as she used to, it fall upon him to do so in her stead.

'You have grown much in the many years since Ganondorf's defeat, and I predict you will grow much still. The hardships you have faced in the past will help you in this new world, but they alone cannot carry you all the way. You must learn new skills and wield your weapons and yourself in a new way to be able to handle the dangers in this world, whatever they may be' Impa explained, while placing a calm and steady hand upon his free shoulder.

'What do you mean? Are you saying I need training?'

'Not meaning to sound offensive, but yes. Your fight with Nightmare must have shown you that your current skills weren't ready for that battle. Even now, your body and your mind are under attack from the demon sword's evil power. As long as you continue on your quest to destroy Soul Edge, it will constantly be at your back – you'll need to train yourself to handle its power and ward off its attacks if you wish to continue'

Link blinked quickly as the Shadow Sage spoke her words. Her words were not strangers to his mind, he too had thought of training in this new world, to prepare himself for any danger he would come across. But he hadn't the time to do so with everything that has happened. The events that occurred over the past few days had accelerated beyond his control and he had not the chance to do any training or preparation for it. But this time, he was going to make sure he did.

'Can I be expecting any divine help from you Sages, or is this a stand alone journey?' Link suddenly asked. With the way Impa was talking to him about 'training' Link already had the impression he was on his own, but he wanted to make sure of it. It would be of comfort to the warrior, knowing that he would receive guidance or assistance from the Sages.

Link was expecting a quick response to his question, but no one answered him. The Sages were all quiet and looking somewhat displaced. Link wondered what was wrong till he noticed, the Sages were faded; more so then when they had appeared before him. Link wasn't sure what it meant, till suddenly all the Sages evaporated into their different coloured spiritual light and vanished from sight. All expect the Sage of Light, Rauru. The old Sage stood as he had the entire time the other had talked to the warrior, with arms behind his back and a serious expression on his wise face.

Link, after watching all the spiritual orbs of the other Sages disappear in the wind, stared back that the remaining Sage, still left in the Temple with him. Link stood in silence before Rauru, awaiting the Sage to speak his words of wisdom or to give him a cryptic answer for his journey. But the old Sage just stood there, staring intently back at Link, as if he was the one awaiting Link to ask for his assistance.

'Rauru…' Link mumbled, stepping towards the Sage of Light. 'What happened to the others? Why did they just disappear like that? Where did they go?'

The old Sage stared about where the others had been standing only a few moments ago, before they'd suddenly vanished. He blinked for a bit before pointing to the ceiling of the temple.

'They're back in the Spiritual Realm. Resting for the moment' he answered simply.

'Resting?'

'Yes, Resting. They used up too much energy just speaking openly to you. Making random conversation with no real point, but to make sure you were alright. I mean, I do think about your health and safety too, but not when I have a limited energy span to do it in'

'Huh? What do you mean?' Link asked, with a raised eyebrow.

'Take a look around you, Link' Rauru said, lifting his hands from behind his back and pointing at the surrounding of the Temple. 'The Temple of Time, Hyrule Market and all its inhabitants... are they real or just something you conjured?'

Hearing The Sage's question, Link spun around slowly and stared intently at the Temple of Time. The Temple and even the Market place were all like he had remembered in his mind. Link had strong images of his home and all its details burned into his mind. Every time he dreamt of Hyrule, it always seemed real to his mind. This time seemed no different to him than the other times he had dreamt of his home.

'Everything is as it should be. Everything is the way I remember it'

'Good… but then answer me this: in all of the other dreams you've had of home, did we, the Sages, ever make an appearance like this? Speaking to you so naturally and acting in our own will and not the way you wanted us to?'

Link froze in his examination of the temple and spun around to stare back at the Sage with focused eyes. Within the Sage's questioning of Link's 'dream', the answer became apparent to the Hyalin warrior; even more so now as he stared at the old Sage. Whenever Link had dreamt of the Sages, it was always the way he wanted them to; to say the things he wanted to hear and to do what he wanted them to do. But this time, they did neither. They acted beyond his control and interacted with him as they would normally do. They said nothing of what he wanted to hear or acted in the manner he wanted them too. They were there for real; invaders within his dreamscape of home. Knowing this, Link simply wondered when did his dream turned into a means of interaction between the Sages and himself – was it as soon as he fell asleep or as soon as he thought of home.

'But, Rauru… how come you are still here then? Why haven't you disappeared yet?'

'I choose my words carefully, Hero of Time, and do not waste time as easily as the others. I don't dwell much on ideal talk; especially when we are limited to a certain time frame. Intruding into mortal dreams requires a fair bit of energy to do; and because you are no longer in our realm, it requires a larger draw on our power… really draining to ones such as young as your friends. Besides, I have done this sort of thing before, Hero of Time. I can remain here for a longer period of time than the others. They are still young, and are only getting use to being Sages. In time they will linger longer and be able to hold a more social conversation with you without sudden drop outs…'

'I see' Link beamed, with a slight smile upon his face, as he stared at where his friends had stood. 'It was good to see them at least… even if it was for a short time'

Link felt glad and pleased to have seen them, even though he didn't realise it was really them. Link wanted to smile more, even if it was just a small one, but that quickly disappeared as Rauru continued to express the same serious face at him. Link knew, that whenever Rauru appeared before him, it always had some meaning; and when he had that serious expression upon his face, like he did now, it meant something important. Link wiped the smile from his face and replaced it with the same serious face Rauru was showing him.

'What is it, Rauru?' Link asked taking another step towards the Sage of Light. 'Is there something wrong?'

'That depends on what you tell me' Rauru said, in a hollow tone. 'Depending on what I hear from you, it might be nothing or it might be a warning… all depends on your words'

Link became quickly confused by the Sage's words.

'What do you mean? I don't understand'

'You will, Link' the old Sage said, exhaling heavily as he formed his words within his mind. 'These past couple of days have been a bit hazardous for you, hasn't it Link? Running into battles almost every step of the way just in the search of information about Soul Edge, right?'

Link nodded his head slowly.

'Humph… wish I could say that was the last of your troubles, but I'm afraid it is only the beginning for you, Hero of Time. Something you're going to have to endure I'm afraid.'

'I had the feeling' Link sighed heavily as he said that, recalling the hardship on his journey so far. 'Part of me knew this was no easy trip. It never is, even when it starts out so simple'

'Indeed...' The Sage mumbled, rubbing his bread slightly as he stared at Link. 'Link, as you are now aware, me and the other Sages have kept our eye on you during your journey thus far, but recently, we have been getting… interference'

'Interference…?'

This word was getting used a lot recently. The Shadow had told him that when it was searching for his Master Sword, it had some kind of interference; and even now, the Sages themselves claim to also experience some sort of interference. Link wondered what person or creature could interfere with such powerful entities. Link could only guess Soul Edge was to blame for this, but it didn't feel like it was. Soul Edge was not one to hide it activity; it would prefer an audiences. Even if it was the cause, the reason for it was still unknown. The Master Sword was at least a possible threat to Soul Edge, and might hold a descent reason for hiding it from Link, but during their battle in the field, Soul Edge didn't seen too concern with it. Even still, why would Soul Edge bother hiding Link presence? It just didn't make sense to hide him from anyone eyes. Link could only sum up that it must be something else that has taken an interest in him and his sword. Link was becoming popular for the wrong reason.

'Rauru, this interference you speak of… when did it occur?' Link asked, trying to see if he could make a connection to anything that has happened to him thus far. If recent, then he could gather a list of possible reason; but if it happened earlier, then it was beyond him to understand.

'The first instance this 'interference' occurred was during your battle with Nightmare. We naturally assumed it was due to Soul Edge's incredible power that caused the interference. But, after the battle, we lost you all entirely. You vanished from our sights behind a veil of dark clouds. It's been shrouding you from us for some time… until just now'

Link remained quiet while the Sage of Light to him. He was recording Rauru's words to mind and trying to find any connection to any event that he had experience in this world that had some relevance. As Rauru had said, his battle with Nightmare had yielded Soul Edge to use a lot of power. This manifested itself in a shroud of darkness that had descended upon the village and even with the dark storm clouds that were overhead. This implied the demon sword, Soul Edge, was the cause for the interference. But, this interference had continued to cloud Link even after the battle, when Soul Edge and Nightmare had left the scene.

_Could it be possible that Soul Edge continued to shroud me darkness even though it's was no longer near?_ Link thought, scratching his head slightly upon the idea.

'Rauru… has this shroud ever weaken since my battle with Nightmare and Soul Edge, or has it stayed strong all this time, till now?' Link asked, again trying to investigate any possible cause for the interference.

The old Sage, stroke his break slightly, thinking upon Link's question, before answering the warrior.

'Hmm… the veil that covered you continued to do so even after the battle; and quite strongly I must say' Rauru explained in a high toned mumble. 'It was as if, whatever was causing this interference never left you until this very point'

That was all the warrior needed to hear. With little information to go on, the Sage had given Link a fair guess to the cause of his disappearance from their eyes. He wasn't sure if what he was thinking was close to being right, but it was the only thing he had to go on.

Link turned his head to the side slightly and let the image he thought of appear in his mind. The shadowy figure of the Shadow appeared in his mind, as ghastly and mysterious as it had always appeared before him. Its left eye gleamed in his mind and its expressionless face just stared at him, peering deep into the warrior's mind.

_Could it be… you? Are you doing this to me – hiding me from others?_ Link thought as the image of the Shadow stayed in his mind. _But why… what's the purpose? What's the reason for such a thing? To simply hide itself is one thing… but me as well? What could it want of me?_

'Link… what is the matter?' Rauru suddenly asked, seeing as the warrior had drawn himself away into his own thoughts.

Link blinked blankly for a bit before registering what the Sage had said. Link lifted his head back to Rauru, and drew in a deep breathe before explaining to the Sage about his interaction with the mysterious Shadow.

Link began with the strange memories of the events that he could not properly recall, that happened after he had blacked out in the battle against Nightmare. He told of the destruction of the town and then of his trip, both into the forest and his retracing his steps back to the field, where he had first met the ethereal Shadow. He explained that when he first met it, it was not entirely solid, but more like a ghost of some sort. He then explained the second meeting with the creature and how it had appeared more real than their first encounter. Link at this point explained to Rauru how he always felt strange around the creature. He never felt entirely comfortable around it. At times, he could feel comfortable, but then he would always feel threaten at the same time. Link could tell this confused even the Sage, as Rauru focused his eyes heavily upon the warrior. Link guessed it was harder to explain then he had thought, but decide to tell the Sage how the Shadow had given him a location on where his Master Sword was heading, and how it also knew where all of Soul Edge's lost shards were around the world.

'…and that's it' Link said, exhaling a bit easier. 'The map showed every piece of Soul Edge that lay hidden around the word. I find it strange that such a creature knows their exact location but does not collect them as I do. Stranger still, it seeks both swords… I don't know what to think of it. What do you think, Rauru?'

The old Sage did not respond to Link question. Rauru compiled the information Link had just given him against his countless knowledge of things old and past. The Sage no longer stroked his beard, but let his hands rest firmly behind his back. After a few seconds, the Sage turned away from Link and strolled over towards one of the temple's windows. He lifted his head to the window and simply stared out towards the sky.

Link remained where he was, and simply watched and waited for the Sage to say something. Moments passed and neither one of them moved nor whispered a word. The temple was near silent, beside the continuous hum of the 'Song of Time' in the background. Link waited patiently but after a while found himself drawing closer to the Sage. Soon enough, he was standing beside Rauru; staring out the same window as the Sage.

'There is nothing I can say to you right now, Hero of Time…' Rauru finally said, breaking the silence. 'What you have told me, I can not give you a direct answer… for I truly don't know'

'That make's two of us, Rauru' Link said, staring at the Sage out of the corner of his eyes. The Sage nodded slightly before lowering his head back to its normal level.

'All I can say is this…' Rauru paused in his words to turn and face the warrior. Seeing this, Link also faced the Sage, to hear his words clearly. 'Be extremely cautious with this Shadow. It has not harmed you yet, but that is far from saying it won't. Heed its words, as they are the only clues you have to follow, but take precaution where ever you travel… this world is far from what it seems. Danger has new faces here, and they can be very misleading'

With that, Rauru said no more. The Sage turned away and walked back towards the centre of the temple, leaving Link where he was to take in the Sage's words. Link was hoping for a more direct answer than a warning, but was thankful he at least had something clarified – even if it was only small.

'Rauru… will I be getting any other support from the Sages? I mean, like magical spells or weapons?'

'I'm afraid our power does little in this realm. As you have experience with the Song of Storms, the magical atmosphere here is very weak, asking of such assistance is near impossible, I'm afraid' The Sage answered in a heavy sigh.

'I see…' Link exhaled in dismay.

'But!' Rauru suddenly exclaimed, peering over at the warrior from over his shoulder. 'That is not to say we wouldn't be giving you some little assistance now and then…'

Link's face brightened greatly upon hearing that. Link didn't care if the assistance he got was something big or something small. As long as it was something, it kept his hope going.

'Thanks you Rauru' Link said, bowing to the Sage of Light. Rauru smiled to see the warrior's mood had lifted. He turned about and nodded his head slightly, with a smile upon his lips.

'No need for thanks, Hero of Time. Just go forth and continue the task at hand'

'I will, Rauru. You can count on me!'

With those words, the dream began to come to an end. The dream world Link's mind had created began to dissolving into the same spiritual orbs that the Sages themselves had dispersed into. The temple became alive with the spiritual orbs as their dream-like essence returned to their source. Link could only watched in a frozen state as the bright temple dissolve into the beautiful spiritual orbs, before leaving him alone in the dark, with nothing but his last words echoing in his mind. Rauru seemed to stay till the every end, smiling at him with that wise and strengthen smile that he had only see a few times, before even the Sage began to disappear.

Link wanted to say a final farewell, but his dream world was dissolving too fast for him to utter his goodbye.

_I'll save it for another time_ Link thought, before allowing his mind to return to reality.

.

.

With his final words to Rauru, still echoing in his mind, Link slowly began to stir from his deep slumber.

With the dream of his home realm ended and the conversation with the wise Sage fresh in his mind, Link slowly awoke his body from its slumber. The warrior slowly opened his eyes to the new day, though he could not see properly. His eyes were blurring and were still sleepy. Though rest had come easily, after being drain of his strength, he was still uncomfortable. This was apparent due to the numb feeling he could sense on the left side of his body. Link wanted to wipe his eyes clean of their sleep, but his arms had not the strength to do it. Link was left with his blurred vision, till his eyes would naturally adjust and focus themselves.

It took a while, but soon, Link saw the room fall into focus. The colours became sharper and the details of the room's items became clear. As his eyes continue to focus, he soon came to stare about the room from the floor he had slept on. The room, from what he could see from the floor and from what was in front of him, was the same as it had been last night, before he passed out; nothing seemed out of place or different. Link thought the attack made by Soul Edge was sure to draw attention his way, because of all that energy it had used against him. Someone should have been able to feel its power and come running to it location. It was a likely assumption; but as Link could tell, nothing was amiss and no one had come for him or the fragment.

Nothing was wrong.

_I guess… nobody came… because nobody could feel it,_ Link thought as he tried to move. _Maybe… I and the fragment was cloak in the veil at that point in time… or still am. That's probably why no one came here… because they could sense us…_

With that thought, Link sighed easily. Though he could not prove if he was right, the room seemed to suggest he was. With that, Link tried to roll over and examine the rest of the room. He tired but his body felt restricted and weak, and would not allow him to roll onto his back.

Link still felt slightly exhausted and weak, even after his night's rest. His body felt so strange and numb to him; as if it could break at the slightly touch. The night before, when Soul Edge had attempted to convert him, had robbed the warrior entirely of his energy, and left him weary and vulnerable. His peaceful and heavy sleep had gathered some of that lost energy, but he was still lacking his full potential. Link couldn't tell how much energy he had lost, but he felt really weaken and knew that he was in a great deal of danger if he was to continue in such a state.

But he was not too worried. As soon as he had enough strength to move, he would use one of his few remaining Red Potions and gain his strength back. All he needed to do was to wait till his body could find the needed strength to move.

After maybe ten minutes, Link tired again to move his body.

His upper body, though still numb and heavy, appeared to more responsive than his lower half. His arms moved to his will and he could feel his chest and stomach muscle react the way he wished them too. This was good, but far from normal. Still, Link slowly pushed his upper half off the floor, till he was able to sit properly upon the floor. In this sitting position, he found that he still needed support to keep his torso upright. The upper part of his body and even his arms had not the strength to keep him supported on its own. Link held himself there with his hands, but soon came to lend against the bed behind him, as his arms were growing tired fairly quickly.

_Oh… I'm so weak…_ Link thought, miserably, exhaling heavily as he stared up at the ceiling. _That mind struggle against that Soul Edge fragment really cost me… all that strength wasted._ With that thought, Link lowered his head slightly and lifted his right hand up to his face. The arm felt heavy as he lifted from his side. It was a struggle to hold it in the air, but he was able to hold it steady. Link flexed his fingers out and then tightened them slightly into a fist. It took some effort, and it made his arm feel even heavier, but he at least knew he was still able to perform some of the basic movements with his limited energy.

_Even such a basic thing, feels so tiring to me...How much energy did I use up just to fight off Soul Edge's darkness this time? Feels like I used up almost everything in that struggle,_ Link thought as he lowered his arm upon his legs._ But there is something I don't understand…_

Link peered over to his travel bag that sat just offside to the bed. The bag was just the way it was left when the fragment had tried to infect him last night. The light from the dawn was shinny in slightly through the room's curtains, casting the bag in its weak light. It looked innocent and quiet, but he knew what evil within it still.

_The fragments I've collected so far were powerful on their own, and when they combined together, they became extremely powerful… but what happened last night… that was not natural in any sense, from what I've seen of the fragments. That fragment could not have summoned that much power in a single night or even over a great length of time without my knowing or sensing it…_ Link stated in his mind, as he stared intently at his travel bag. Staring so hard at the travel bag, Link could almost see the evil fragment lying somewhere in the bottom of the bag, just waiting for him to take hold of it once more. _How could such a fragment gather so much power in a single night? I don't understand… If only my Master Sword was here, I might have been able to handle that…_

Link paused suddenly with that thought in mind, and he again sighed heavily as he remembered his Master Sword was in someone else's hands. Link recalled the night's conversation with the Shadow and what had been revealed to him about his sword's whereabouts and its last know location. Whoever was carrying his Master Sword had somehow doubled back behind him and was heading somewhere near China in Asia.

Not knowing anything more than that, Link began to wonder who had his sword and for what purpose that person choose to take his weapon. These questions he could not answer now, but he would look forward to finding out – mostly because when he did know, his sword would be back in his hands.

_First things first…_ Link thought, as he stared at the travel bag from the corner of his eyes. _I have to get off this floor and back on the road… the longer I sit here, the further my sword gets away from me… I need to more, and NOW!_

With that, Link pushed off from the bed so his body collapsed towards his travel bag. Link rolled over slightly onto his chest so he could see his bag clearly. He reached out for the bag, but hesitated in touching it. Link didn't want a reoccurrence of the night just past. But, because he wanted to find his Master Sword, Link pushed pasted his hesitation and grasped the bag's latch.

He flipped it open and dug his hands into its contents. Link shifted through the many items in the travel bag, and removed a few other potions of Green and Blue, before finding a Red Potion. Link smiled slightly as he brought it out from the bag.

He quickly popped the lid and, with his chest lifted slightly from the floor, drank the bottle empty. As soon as the red potion washed about his mouth and flowed down through his throat, Link could feel a wave of energy and strength exploded with him. In an instance, the warrior's body came to life. He could feel all his limbs reacting to the potion as it returned his lost strength.

'That's much better!' Link exclaimed, wiping his mouth with his sleeves. He closed the bottle, and with a burst of energy, jumped up to his feet.

Upon standing, the warrior gave a slight yawn to shake off the last bits of sleep from his body, before returning to normal. Link rolled his head about his shoulders and flexed his arms and legs, to make sure they were all performing normally.

Seeing as the potion had restored his strength back to full, he was ready to hunt down his Master Sword. His mind, after last night attack from Soul Edge, was convinced that finding his Master Sword was more important, than collecting the other Soul Edge fragments – to him anyway.

With that, Link wasted no time in collecting his things. He was sure he had lost a lot of ground on his Master Sword, and was not willing to lose anymore.

Link packed his travel bag and hung it over shoulders. Link kept the cloak in his bag for now, but made sure his ears were tucked into his hat before venturing out. The bed and most of the room itself was untouched by Link, during his stay, so there was nothing he had to tidy up.

With nothing more to do here, Link headed for the door.

Link opened and closed the door to his room for the last time. It had served it purposes and he no longer needed to linger there or in the Bathhouse any longer. The room's purpose, however, was not what it was meant to be, or as he had hoped it to be. He wanted to rest for the night to recover his strength and to ease his body and mind for the journey ahead of him; but the Soul Edge fragment he carried had other intentions. Link cursed the fragment of Soul Edge for turning, what would have been a good night sleep, into a hell; but he knew, sadly, that the fragment wouldn't be a true piece of Soul Edge if it had allowed him to sleep peacefully.

After closing the door, Link left the room and the events that happened that night behind him. Until he could get a better understanding of what happened, he will leave it in the back of his mind, till he could figure it out.

Walking down the hall to the stairs, Link passed by Lee's room. Link wanted to see if the Master builder was in his room, so he could at least say goodbye and offer his thanks for all that Lee had done for him, but he remembered that Lee had to work early today and had probably left already to start the day's work. Link stared at the wooden door for a bit, and though it was merely a door, Link bowed his head in thanks, before continuing walking towards the stairs.

Reaching the reception desk, there was only one staff member on duty in the early morning. Link returned his key and thanked the staff member for the experience he had in the Bathhouse.

'Glad to hear Madam's Bathhouse has been a pleasurable experience for you' the staff woman said, bowing her head to him. 'Hope to see you soon and good fortunes on your travels'.

Link bowed his head in thanks and followed the red carpet out into the world, leaving the pleasure of the bathhouse behind him.

The dawn met Link as he appeared from the Bathhouse. The sky was painted a light orange with a hint of a blue sky starting to form. The air was cold and sweet, smelling of the forest pine and mountain snow between this town and the one that no longer existed in the field. Though the town was quite and void of life, the sound of hammering and sawing of wood could be heard in the distance. Lee and his crew were hard at work while the rest of the town lay asleep. Link wanted to say goodbye to the Chief Builder before he left the town, but knew that Lee would not have the time for farewells if he was busy on a job.

'Goodbye Lee and thanks' Link said, sending his farewell upon the wind as he turned away and headed towards the main entrance.

As Link drew closer towards the main entrance to town, the sounds of Lee's work crew became distance and soft, till it was merely an echo upon the breeze. Link offered a final farewell upon to Lee, before pushing onwards. Remembering when he first came to this town, the entrance was packed with life. But now, he was the only soul there. Stalls stood in silent on the sides of the street, waiting for someone to decorate its wooden frame with their merchandise.

Link wondered what goods he could find here, but knew he had no time to find out. He had already enough items to last him for a while so there was no need to buy anymore.

He soon passed through the main gates and soon came upon the same road he once travelled to get here. Link now had to back track all the way back to the harbour and catch a ship back to China – where he would hopefully pick up the trail of his Master Sword. He just hoped to find a lead of some sort that could lead him to it. With nothing to go on, it seemed pretty hard he could find anything to aid him; but he would not give up until he tried.

_Hang on Master Sword… I'm coming for you… where ever you are!_


	32. Trapped In The Woods

**A/N: **Hello Readers! How are you all? I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter - the muse had a break. LoL. I hope you all enjoy this chapter - i made it long so u had something more than a short chapter for your wait. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Review and Enjoy

Riyougi

**Chapter 32**

Retracing his steps from the town he had just left, Link soon arrived at the familiar cross road intersection he had once come to travel when trying to reach the town the other day. The scenery was a bit hazes in the morning's light and the intersection seemed to be the same as it was yesterday, except it had been travelled a lot recently.

_Looks like the usually traffic… wagons, sale merchants and travellers I guess_, Link said to himself, studying the prints left in the dirt. The footprints and tracks varied from one another, and so was the impression left by them. Some of the prints were light and hardly left an imprint, while other was deep and carved into the earth. Link ran his finger over each track to make sure of his assumption, before standing up from the ground.

From here, Link lifted his gaze from the intersection, towards the mountain range in background. Just like the other day, the mountains were a beautiful sight, even in the dim light of the dawn. But today, Link seemed to be having trouble seeing the mighty mountain range. He found it strange that an entire mountain range could be hard to see, even in the morning's weak light, but something was indeed clouding them. From where he was standing, there seemed to be a heavy haze covering the mountains, and some dark clouds overhead.

_Looks like a snow storm was ragging last night…_ Link thought, as he stared at the clouds that hung over the mountains. The clouds were fairly dark in colour and really thick, but as the dawn was becoming stronger, the clouds began to dissipate. Link watched a little longer to see the haze upon the mountain begin to lift slightly, to reveal the beautiful view once more. Link thought it was strange to see the dark storm clouds disappear so quickly, but the sight of the mountains on a soft blue backdrop was rewarding to see.

Link took in the sight once more as the veil of haze lifted, before moving down the road to his left.

As Link began his backtracking along this road, Link's mind began to remind him of the sights he was going to come across: the forest he had awoken in two days ago and what remained of the town that used to exist in the middle of the field.

He wasn't going to like seeing either spots, but he had too if he was going to catch up to his Master Sword. Link had to remind himself again that what happened was not his fault, and that the blame was all Nightmares' and Soul Edge's. This would work for a while, but he would still feel a bit of guilt for not being able to save those people. It was a mixed emotion of guilt and revenge. He promised himself he would avenge the fallen. They had to be spoken for, their actions to be finished and their revenge to be taken to the one who had cut their lives short and stolen their souls to fuel a demonic blade for power.

Letting his mind rage a bit, Link sighed heavily as he brushed a lock of his hair from his face as his mind began replaying the events of that night. He allowed his mind to do so, at first, but soon shook those images from his mind. The memories were painful and left too many questions unanswered of what had happen during that night. He wished to be able to figure out the answers, but he had neither the time nor the luxury to be able to sit down and think about it – not when the monster responsible is still about in the world. But more importantly, he had to keep his focus on tracking down his sword. It was moving beyond him and he did not wish to lose it now.

With that, Link inhaled deeply and pressed forward, pushing the memories to the back of his mind.

After a few minutes, Link soon saw the vast forest of evergreens appear over the rise before him. Coming to a halt upon the rise, Link examined the ocean of trees that stood in the distance, moving silently with the gentle breeze. In the dawn's dim light, the forest still seemed a bit ominous and cold. In the shadows, they appeared as strange monster, reaching out to him in an attempt to calm him for their own. But as the dawn's light slowly crept across the forest's canopy, the shadows became tamed and the woods returned to their normal state.

Seeing the forest again, Link's mind again tried to play the events of his battle with Nightmare, but he just shook it from his head, trying not to linger on those memories too much. He knew it was only to remind him of his resolve, but it also caused him pain and guilt to just keep remembering. Link slowly steady himself and kept walking forward towards the forest.

The walk towards the forest seemed extensive, even though it only took him a minute to reach the wooden frontier. Every step he took towards the forest meant a step closer to the remains in the field. It was at this point his subconscious mind would summon the memories of that night to the surface, even against Link's will, in order to keep reminding him of what happened. Link wasn't sure why his subconscious would want this, but he had to keep shaking those thoughts out of his mind and forcefully hold them back, in order to keep his focus on his mission.

Coming to a halt before the forest, Link had to rest for a moment to compose himself. For reasons unknown, his mind was fighting against his subconscious. His mind tried to keep the memories of that night in the back of his mind, where as his subconscious wanted him to remember them. Link was unsure of why this was happening, but decide that it was not something that would be easily resolved if he kept it locked away.

With this, Link let down his mind's restraint and allowed the memories to surface. The memories came in a flood and caused him some slight pain to view them again. This time though, he would not let his emotions give in to the painful memories – instead, he tried to study the memories, so he could understand what truly happened. For most of the memories, it was easy, but when he came to the forest and the memories of him chasing after Nightmare, before the town was destroyed, it still left him lost and confused. It made no sense for his action, and for some reason, he felt that it wasn't even his own doing, even though it was in his memory.

As the memories came to an end, Link felt a burden lift from his mind. The battle between his conscious mind and his subconscious ended and left him feeling ease of mind. Link wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and sighed thankfully to have his mind settled.

_It was not by my hand that that town meet its end… No, I was not the one responsible for the destruction; it was Nightmare's and Soul Edge's fault!_ Link reminded himself, as he stared into the forest's slightly dim entrance._ I was passing through freely, trying to seek out the fragments of Soul Edge when Nightmare appeared…_ suddenly thinking this, Link quickly thought of something. _Wait a minute - why was Nightmare there? Did he happen to be heading in that same direction as me or did he follow after me? Was I the one who brought that beast there… or was it just mere chance that he was there when I was? Was it all coincidence? _Link thought, as he motioned forward and began to stroll into the forest. A soft, cold wind blew against him as he entered the forest's gate, but he didn't take notice of it as his mind was lost in thoughts. _Would Nightmare still have torn through that town if I wasn't there? Would he have had a reason to venture near that town if I wasn't there to lead him in that direction? Would he even had notice it?_

As he thought this, Link sighed heavily, lowering his head into his chest, as those unanswered thoughts ran through his head. Again, he had millions of questions, but no answers to give.

_I don't know… only the goddesses of fate would know the answers…_

With that, Link tried to calm his mind down, and let it rest from all these questions he had no answers for. He had to do something to change the way his mind was thinking; to make it more positive, to help him move along in his mission, or at least try to get it as silent as possible, so he could be open to possible clues or information. Wondering what he could do to ease his mind whilst he travelled the forest, Link could only think of one thing that has always brought him clarity on a long journey from home: his Ocarina.

Thinking of it, Link quickly reached into his tunic and grasp at the Ocarina. Link always found his Ocarina with ease, because he had made it a habit of keeping it near his heart. Amongst the many items and tools that he carried within his tunic, the Ocarina and the Master Sword were the only two things that held the strongest presence of Hyrule. Holding them made him feel more at home and safer than any other item.

The Ocarina glimmered slightly in the sun's warm light that penetrated the forest's leaves. It glowed with a faint blue aura in the dim light, giving it a mystical feel. Link wished that its glow was more than just a trick of light radiating off the Ocarina's ocean blue surface, but that was all it was. Still, seeing it like that made him feel its magic could still work even in a world where magic was almost non existence.

Link took a calm and relaxed breath as he brought the mouth piece to his lips. Already holding the notes of the Song of Time in his mind, Link moved his fingers to the right key holes to play the song as he breathed life into the Ocarina. As he played the notes, Link hoped the Ocarina would again summon forth its magic and somehow reverse time to allow him a chance to save the villagers of that town. But sadly, nothing happened. The notes echo forth within the forest and slowly faded out into the distance. The Song of Time or any other song for that matter required a more magically presence in the atmosphere to be able to achieve their desired results in this world. Part of him already knew this, but another part of him hoped he was wrong.

It was disheartening a bit, but he stilled played on. The Ocarina was still giving him clarity, even though its magic was silent. That, for this journey, would be its magic to him.

.

The notes of Link's Ocarina echo out from the vast forest into the open field that Link had left behind. The notes of his melodies hovered along the wind and gently flowed crossed the green blades of grass, before ultimately losing strength and fading into nothingness upon the gentle wind.

'That's right, Link… continue on your quest for your 'Master Sword' – like a good little pawn that you are'

A sudden gust of wind erupted forth from the intersection that Link had just cross a moment ago, causing the air in the intersection to appear as though it had a rippling effect – just like water. From this strange wind, a lone figure appeared from the nothingness that surrounded the area.

Having appeared from nowhere, the figure stared intently at the forest that Link had ventured into. The figured seemed to examine the forest's layout, as if he was planning something or judging its depths.

After a while, the figure began to smile slightly.

'Continue to seek that which you have lost – for ultimately, you will do more good in helping me achieve my goal than me sacrificing you for power' the figure mumbled happily, as he rubbed his chin. 'You will help me achieve my goal, without me having to intervene so much… this is much easier than I thought it to be'

Having said that, the figure then turned to his left to the town that stood off into the distance – the same town that Link had spent the night in.

'But… before I can continue forth with my plans, I must make sure the knowledge of what has transpired recently remains as ghost in history… I can't have this being used or followed after Link… he has a purpose which I don't wish to be derailed' the figured said aloud.

As he said this, he lifted his left hand out before him and, as though reaching for something, grasped at the air. As his fingers closed about the air, there came a sudden flash from within his hand that sent fire and smoke forth from his closed fingers. The fire and smoke trail that came forth from his hand shot out of the opening in his hands and spread out straight to both sides. At one point, the fire that shot out of the right side of the figure's hands curved in slightly before curving towards the figure and stopping just an inch from the figure's side.

The mystical fire that had scorched the air suddenly disappeared at this point, but the smoke that trail it still remained behind, leaving a strange, ghastly shape behind.

The figure peered at the ghastly object that he had summoned in his hand, before pulling his hand back to his side. With his hand still gripping at the air, the figure produced a weapon from the strange smoke that had appeared in the air. The weapon was a scythe of some kind that had an otherworld shine in its blade's reflection.

'I cannot let anyone with knowledge of those swords to live' the figure said, before walking towards the town.

As he began his walk, he had a small smile creep up his face. Such a smile caused his left eye to shine slightly in the darkness of his hood.

'My dream will soon be realised. Everything is set in motion – I will be free!'

.

After a while of trudging through the forest, Link soon began recognising this part of the woods. He never really committed this sort of thing to memory, unless it was something important he had to recall in a hurry or if he had to travel this path a lot. No, this time he was only recognising this area of the forest because of its strange feeling and because of the many questions he had still left unanswered of what had happened in that horrid night. But more importantly, because just after this part of the forest, was the aftermath of the battle between Nightmare, Soul Edge and himself.

_The field… I'm almost there…_ Link reminded himself, as he lowered his Ocarina from his lips.

Link didn't want to revisit the field, nor see the remains of the village, but this was the only way he knew to reach the port town to be able to catch a ship back to China. Being a foreigner to this world and its strange lands, he had no knowledge of the routes or of any other possible roads he could take to get there another way. Backtracking was the only path he knew to take, until he became more familiar with the land. This would be his only option, for a short time.

Walking for a bit more and turning around a corner that lay up ahead, Link found himself back in an all too familiar area of the forest. As soon as he stepped into the area, images of that strange night in the forest began flashing into his mind. They were quick and painless memories, and were over in a mere second. They were like a different kind of reminder, trying to tell the warrior that this was the spot where he awoke from that night and where everything seemed to become puzzling.

_The forest opening… this is where I woke up that night…_

Being there in the daytime, this part of the forest was not as creepy or as ominous as it had been that night – it almost didn't even look like the same place. The opening in the forest canopy allowed the sun's light to pour in and illuminated the area from the darkness. With this new light, Link was able to examine the area more easily than he had during the night. The ground was mostly just a dirt trail with the grass only growing around the trees' bases, off the main trails. The trees in this area held a creamy or dull green colour to their bark, not like the other evergreens that he saw before in the forest. Even the overgrown and unused trail, which Link had walked that night, seemed a bit friendlier now. But that path still had little light shinnying through, which caused it to remain dark and foreboding.

After examining the area quickly, Link slowly motioned forward, entering further into the open area, till he was standing next to the spot where he had awoken from that night. Staring at the prints that remain in the dirt since that night, Link traced his movements from where he woke, all the way into the offbeat trail and out again. Retracing his steps from the prints that were left in the dirt, was easy, and thus, he could use them to take him out of the forest.

But the problem was that the tracks led him into the overgrown trail and that trail would only lead him to the cliff that overlooked the field. It was a dead end. It indeed was the desired goal to get to the field, but because it was a cliff, there was no real way to get down to the field – not in the natural sense anyway. The cliff face was not very welcoming to him and seemed very dangerous to climb down from the first glance. It held neither a place for him to maintain a stable grip or a flat, continuous surface for him to descend.

Link wanted to get to the field as quickly as possible, so he could get it over and done with and be on his way to the port town, but not in a way that endangered his life. Link had to remember that he stilled carried the cursed fragments of Soul Edge in his travel bag, and they would only need to catch him in a weaken state to try to corrupt him once again. The fragments had been silent for a while, longer than usual, but the fragment were still cunning and deceptive - he couldn't let his guard down. Though he wanted this done quickly, so he could pick up his Master Sword's trail before it turned cold, he also needed to maintain his strength. Just in case.

With that, Link turned his focus away from the overgrown trail and lowered himself to ground, in order to examine the tracks around him. Amongst the tracks he had made that night, were some fresh prints from other travellers. Since the method of his arrival to this forest was a rough landing on the cliff and not something he could reproductive to take him back to the field, Link had to find another path that could take him to the field. He hoped these other footprints could lead him out of the forest. Studying the prints closely of the other travellers, Link began to follow the bulk of the prints off towards his right. There was a seemly large amount of footprints that had either travelled into the forest or out of the forest, over the past two nights. It was nothing important, but it just seemed odd that there would be such a large amount in 48 hours.

_Hmm… this is almost like the intersection back there… but that was just local traffic, wasn't it?_

Link studied the footprints and followed them down the path to his right. The trail seemed to stretch into the distance for a while before disappearing behind a corner. Before moving off, Link eyed the prints once more. He touched the ground softly and rubbed the dirt between his fingers. He studied the area and the ground closely for any signs to indicate who had used this trail. The number of prints here were odd and numbered in the high hundreds. Judging from what he could see, a lot of people had past through here, but because the tracks almost merged into one another, it made it hard to place an actual number of who had actually walked through here. Some of the prints were scattered, just like any normal person or traveller, but a large portion of the tracks were singled filed and the tracks were imprinted heavily into the dirt, as if the same area had been step upon a number of times.

_This looks like a Soldier's formation… had a platoon past through here? What were they doing here and where are they heading?_ Link asked himself, feeling the ground softly with his fingers.

Link didn't know the answer to that question, but judging from the direction the tracks were heading, he was going to find out. Seeing this, Link stood slowly from the ground he had been examining and judged the path set out before him, before setting off down the trail.

But as he stepped upon this path, an odd wind blew against him. It was a short blast of wind, that was at first harsh, but then eased up and then disappeared totally.

_What was that?_ Link asked himself, as he stared intently down the path before him. There was no indication or warning of a gust of wind coming his way. Neither the trees branches overhead nor the dead leaves that lay upon the ground moved or was disturbed by that sudden gust of wind. It was like the wind just appeared from the nothingness in front of him. But what was it caused? With no clear indication of moving branches or leaves moving about the ground to indicate it was coming, what was it purpose? Link didn't know, but as he stood there, he tried to sense what lay before him.

His eyes scanned the path in front, and his ears listened closely for any signs of hostiles lying in wait. But for as much as he studied the path before him, there appeared to be nothing there. Link couldn't see anything and his ears weren't hearing anything out of the normal.

_Hmm, I could be thinking too much into this,_ Link thought, rubbing the side of this temple softly. _But still, I have to be careful none the less… Soul Edge is trying to reunite itself with its fragments - using man and animal and beast to do its bidding, nothing is as it seems._

With that, Link again resumed his walk forward, but this time, he did so with caution.

.

The path had started off smoothly, as a straight and seemly normal trail, but then after making a turn at the corner, the path became a series of twists and turns. The path no longer held a straight path for a long period of time, before it turned again. This, at first, was nothing more than just a mere annoyance, but after a while it grew tiresome and exhausting. The path seemed to just keep stretching and twisting onwards into the forest's depths, and at times, even felt to be repeating.

Link was quickly getting edgy the more he walked this path. He felt like he wasn't making any progress forward at all, even after all the walking he had been doing. The forest scenery didn't see to change much at all, while he was walking. After what seemed like an hour, nothing seemed to be different, which made Link question what he was seeing, as everything he saw was becoming strongly familiar. After a while, the strange sensation that the path was repeating itself was becoming increasingly apparent. It became so apparent now that Link could no longer just take it as a case of bad design planning – this was something completely different.

Reaching this conclusion, Link came to a complete stop.

_Is this truly possible? Am I stuck in some sort of strange 'loop'?_ Link thought as he stared about the forest that surrounded him. He wasn't exactly sure, but everything was very familiar to him at this point. It was a possibility that the tracks he was travelling and the pasting scenery were the same in some sense to what he had already past, but he had to make sure that this wasn't something else.

To make sure, Link drew out his Great Fairy sword and on a nearby tree craved his name into the bark. Once he had craved his name, the warrior stood back and slid his sword back into its sheath.

'Okay… here I go' he mumbled, softly.

With that, Link returned his focus down the path he was travelling and continued walking forward. He continued forward, walked along a few twists in the path and then made a turn at a corner. From here Link then hit a small straight. The path, after he had took notice of the first time, was very familiar now – almost exact. But though it felt that way, he could not entirely trust that to be the case; he had to know for sure. If the craving did appear before him, then he would know for sure. But until then, he hoped it was just his imagination playing games on his mind.

As he continued walking, Link could feel that this section of the forest scenery was the exact same to that which he had only just left behind him. It was so apparent now that he almost didn't need to see the craving anymore to know he was trapped. But despite this, he stilled hoped against it and kept pushing forward till he had the proof.

Reaching halfway into this small straight section of the path he travelled, Link, with a heavy heart and disappointed look upon his face, found the proof he needed to confirm his theory. There, written within the tree's bark, was the craving of his name.

Upon seeing the craving, Link sighed heavily in dismay and shook his head softly as it sank into his chest.

_Great… this is all I need!_

Since the track was repeating itself, there was no point in continuing until he had broken this unknown spell. Link wasn't sure how this 'loop' was caused or what its trigger was, but knew that it source had to be local and close by to be able to maintain its effect. Link had dealt with some forms of loops in his travel back in his home realm, so he knew some things about them. Recalling his limited knowledge of 'Loops' Link remembered they usually happened in mazes, enchanted rooms or when something was done incorrectly in certain rooms or dungeons, that was vital to his progress forward. This case, though the setting was completely different to the ones he had encountered, still had to hold to the same principles.

Link, with this idea in mind, began to scan the surrounding forest for any signs or indication of an item or thing that was out of place that was responsible for causing the loop. His ocean blue eyes scanned every inch of the forest from the path, very carefully. Nothing seemed to be out of place or the little bit unusual in his scan, but then again, nothing was exactly normal either.

_It could be hidden from my view or even camouflaged. I'll have to look further off the track if I intend to find this thing…_ Link thought, seeing as his current search was showing him little results.

With that, Link slowly turned to the left and walked into the surrounding forest. Link was hopeful to find the source of this loop this way, or to at least see if the loop was only affecting the main trail or the whole area.

As he entered the forest surrounding the main trail, Link reached inside his tunic and brought out the mystical 'Lens of Truth'. With this, Link knew he could find the creature or object that had shrouded the area in its power. No matter how good the camouflaged was, the Lens of Truth will reveal it as clear as day to his eyes. All Link had to do was make a further search just to make sure he didn't miss or overlook anything. His eyes were ever watchful of the surroundings, in hope to catch some movement amongst the trees. He also tuned his ears into the sounds of the forest life, in hope of hearing any kind of sign that might indicate an attacker, if the thing that was indeed responsible for this loop was hostile.

As his extensive search continued, Link soon lost sight of the trail he had ventured from. It had quickly vanished behind the trees he weaved around, when doing his extreme search of the area. Link wanted to make sure he searched the entire area properly; trying to not overlook anything that could be vital to pointing him in the creature's or object's direction.

_If I don't find anything… maybe at least I would stumble out of the forest at this rate_ Link thought to himself, as he continued to scan the forest surrounding. He seemed to keep moving forward without the area looping on him. Even though he was making little advancements in the woods, until he was sure the area was clear, it felt like the forest hadn't changed. Amidst his search, Link had not once felt a sense of familiarity about the trees he had past or of those that lay before him. _I guess this means the loop only affected the main trail then… If that is true and remains so all I got to do now is just keep moving and hopefully find the field!_

Link wasn't sure if this idea was true or not, but as it appeared the forest scenery hadn't changed at all when he left the trail, he allowed a small smile to appear on his face, and eased up the intensity of his search. Though this idea seemed to hold true so far, Link was not totally abandoning the idea that the whole area wasn't affected. He had hoped that before when travelling the main trail and was proven wrong, so he kind of knew not to trust this idea entirely until he had solid proof.

Link, having his doubts and hope in play, continued his search for the object or creature that had caused this loop, while hoping that it had not the power to affect the entire area. He searched high and low with the Lens of Truth steady in hand. He had to stop now and then to allow his power to recover from an extensive use of the magical artefact. His magical power was limited and he had only a few green potions in stock. He had to use them wisely.

_I hope all this searching leads to something…and soon…I don't know how much more I can take of this, _Link thought, rubbing his eyes and then his neck. _I've lost track of time and I still haven't found anything that is causing this loop…No signs, no tracks, no indication of any disturbance of the forest life – not even a single breath from any creature nearby. There is nothing here. Then what is causing this?_

Just as he had thought in his mind, Link's searches were coming up with the exact same results - nothing. No tracks, no prints, no auras and no indication of any other life nearby. As far as he could tell, there was nothing in this forest or nearby that was causing the loop. There wasn't even any kind of indication to suggest a creature or mystical object was responsible for the loop.

Though this was confusing and dishearten a bit, his search had shown that the forest had not looped. Throughout his search off the main track, the scenery was constantly different to that behind him. Everything was different and nothing felt familiar to him.

_Maybe this is it… maybe this it the limitation to the mystical loop_ Link thought happily, as he took in the unfamiliar surroundings. _To have no object or creature in clear sight to be able to power such an event, it would have to have a limit… this could be it. This could be the way out!_

Link allowed the smile that had at first been hidden behind doubt to shine through. Though he still had no proof it was correct, it was, at least now, the more appealing thing. Link abandoned the search for the cause of the loop and just bolted into the distance. The search had proven to show him anything, so now, he would prove the limit of the loop, if it indeed had the surrounding covered as well. Again he hoped not, but there was always that doubt in his mind that told him to expect bad news.

.

For a while, Link just seemed to be venturing into the unknown. Everything was still unfamiliar, but too a point where he had no idea where he was. It was one thing to get sick of being stuck in a loop, but another to be lost in a vast forest. It almost made him worry, that he was now lost in the forest with no sense of direction, until he came upon a strange sight. Up a head of him laid a section of the forest that appeared to be blocked off by thick branches. It was not just a small section that was blocked, but as far as he could see, it appeared to be a straight line blocking off this section of the forest - all the way into the distance from left to right.

'What is this?' Link mumbled in confusion, as he stumbled closer to the blockage.

Coming to a closer distance, Link was able to examine the branches blocking the section beyond. When he had seen this blockage from a distance, he had thought it was something made-man, but now, as he stood closer to it, the branches appeared to have been formed naturally, with no signs of a helping hand.

Link could hardly begin to comprehend how such a thing was possible, or how it was able to block off a whole section of the forest, in such a strange way with no clear indication of having been forced that way. But what he did take notice of was what was through the branches. On the other side, there appeared to be some kind of opening. It wasn't the edge of the forest but it appeared to be some sort of clearing.

_Maybe there is something beyond here that can help get me back on track… and then hopefully out of here_

With this in mind, Link unsheathed his Great Fairy sword from its sheathed and began slashing at the branches that blocked his path. He made two vertical swings between the two trees that the branches had wrapped around, which caused the whole section of the intertwined branches to crumble and collapse to the ground – revealing the opening to him.

Having his opening, Link spun the Great Fairy in hand before sheathing it. He stood up straight and wiped his nose with his thumb before venturing into the opening, with a slight smile of his face. He was glad to finally get back on track, and now, he could be on his way out of this forest.

Or so he thought.

As he came more into the clearing, Link paused at the sight before him. It was a path; much like the one had been caught in the loop on. It didn't seem familiar at all, but from his different standing position… it could be.

_Is this a different trail or is this the same one I was stuck on?_

Hesitating at first, Link slowly moved in closer towards the trail. He moved in like an animal that sensed something was amiss, but couldn't tell what it was. As he moved in, his eyes remained focus heavily on the dirt path before him, examining it for any signs of recent travellers – more so, his own. He would come to his gaze now and then to the forest surroundings, but kept his focus on the ground.

Coming to the edge of the dirt path, Link indeed saw tracks in the dirt, but these were the same ones he had been following to leave the forest; left by some unknown platoon of soldiers heading for the field. But what he couldn't tell was if this track was the one he had looped on or if it was a different track. He hoped that maybe he could see his own tracks within the heavy imprints left by the platoon, but even his tracking skills found it hard to identify anyone else from the soldiers.

Looking for something else to give him an answer, Link turned to the scenery. If it was indeed the same path he had been looped on, then the surroundings would feel totally familiar to him.

But he didn't have too.

As soon as he lifted his eyes from the ground, he found his answer. Right before him, on the opposite of the dirt track was a tree; the same tree that had his name craved into the bark.

_It looped on me… I'm back where I started!_ His mind screamed as the craving of his name fell into clear focus.

Link rubbed his forehead in annoyance with his right hand; to ease the headache he felt was coming, before moving a lock of his golden hair from his face. It was now confirmed, and painfully too, that the loop had consumed the entire area. It was all around him and he had no way of escaping. Worst off, he had found no sign of any kind of creature or device responsible for providing the loop its power. With his limit knowledge, he had thought that the cause of a loop had to reside within the affected area, but he was now proven wrong.

'How am I meant to do this?' Link asked aloud, scratching the back of his head as he slowly motioned back onto the track.

But as his boot landed back onto the dirt path, a sudden image flashed before his mind, and an unwelcome cold feeling swept up his spine.

Upon feeling this, the warrior froze in his tracks, becoming motionless and stiff.

The image was far too quick for him to be able to recognise what it was, but the cold feeling that now gripped him, was more than enough to tell him something was amiss. It was enough to tell the warrior that he was no longer alone in the woods.

_So… there is something here after all…_ Link thought, feeling a difference in the area.

Link remained still for a moment, becoming statue-like; to allow his new found company to make them selves noticeable. But… it didn't. It just remained still and silent, watching and waiting from its hiding spot somewhere in the forest.

Waiting for the creature and/or person to make its presence known, Link tried to identify what had flashed into his mind before feeling the other presence in the forest. The image had flashed too quickly for him to be able to recognize anything specific about this presence, but all he could make out from that image was the creature's eye, seemly staring at him. It wasn't much to go on, but Link swore that this eye was somewhat familiar looking. He didn't know how such a thing could be familiar too him, but he just had this strong feeling that he had seen this 'eye' somewhere before.

Sensing this unknown 'thing' was not going to show itself freely, Link had to seek it out and then expose it.

But, before he could move ahead with his plan, Link had to know how to proceed. The creature or person that was now with him in this strange looped section of the forest was not emitting any hostile intent to him, but it neither gave off anything friendly. Link found this practically strange, because he had felt the change within the forest because of this new presence, but he could not tell whether it was friendly or enemy. Link didn't want to act rash and make the wrong decision if he made the wrong judgement, but he didn't like how it just watched him. Normally he would not care, but because he was stuck in a loop and then all of a sudden he felt something new was with him, it made him a bit edgy.

_Hmm… what should I do now? It's not doing anything to hurt me, but it's not doing anything to help me either. It's just watching me… from where I don't know, but it's just watching,_ Link thought, as his eyes began scanning the forest again. _I don't want to make mistake, but I don't want to be stuck here any longer. This 'thing' could either know a way out… or else it could be the way out. Either way, I will find out when I find it._

With this in mind and while acting as casual as possible, Link lowered his arm from the back of his head, whilst looking through the gap of his arm to see what lay behind him. The forest in front of him showed nothing and the forest behind looked much like it had when he had first past through it; unchanged and undisturbed.

Link was searching blindly - he had nothing to go off to indicate its position within the forest. The forest was not disturbed in anyway for him to notice it, and nothing seemed to be changed since feeling the unknown presence. It was odd, but Link could only conclude that this presence had somehow appeared in the forest. It was the only answer he could think of to explain how he had suddenly felt it, without it causing any changes to the forest.

But that still left him with the unanswered questions of what it was and what it wanted with him.

Link, seeing as he could not locate the source of the presence by pretending not to be aware, spun around and searched the forest more openly. His eyes made a quick scan of the woods behind him, but just as he had done before, the forest remained as it was – unchanged or any different. The presence of the unknown creature was all around him, but he could not see it. It somehow was watching him openly, but he could not do the same.

_Maybe… just maybe, the creature is invisible… maybe that's why I can't see it!_

Link, with the Lens of Truth still in hand, raised it to his eyes and stared through it mystical glass, hoping to see the unknown creature. He examined the forest that was before him, but he still saw nothing there. He then spun around and examined the forest which was behind him – but still, he saw nothing.

'How can this be?' Link muttered, dropping his arm and the Lens of Truth from his face. 'I can't see it with my own eyes and the Lens of Truth is still powerless to reveal it to me...' Link shook his head softly, completely baffled that he could not see that which was already watching him.

_There's got to be something I'm missing or something I'm not looking at properly…_Link thought, as he lifted his eyes up to the surrounding woods, _there is no way I could have missed seeing this thing… there's just no way! But if the Lens of Truth couldn't reveal it to my eyes, then what can?_

.  
.

As Link put this brain to the task at hand, amidst it's already many current thinking processes, Link's ears began to twitch suddenly.

A soft gentle breeze began to blow through the forest, causing the leaves to rustle about in both the tree branches and on the floor. This at first was nothing more but the normal sounds that the forest usually made and was hardly wroth his attention.

But then, he heard something that wasn't.

As the wind blew against the trees, the leaves and even against his own body, Link's ears heard something amongst the wind that was not apart of the forest. He couldn't tell exactly what it was, but it sounded like the flickering of a small fire and the slight wheezing sound of air passing through many strange opening. This was odd, and became stranger when he placed both sounds were located in the same area together – maybe even from the same cause.

Using his ears, Link followed the source of the sound. It was coming from behind him, back through the part of the forest he had ventured through to return him to this looped path. Link spun around and faced the direction the sound was coming from. From his eyes point of view, there was nothing there but forest; but to his ears, there was something.

Link, being suddenly cautious, began a slow approach back into the forest. He stepped lightly and moved slightly between gaps in the breeze, in order to not give away his position, as the wind had for this unknown thing. After a slow advance forward, Link soon reached the opening in the thick branched he had cut through. As his mind was now in focused on being cautious, Link reached for his Great Fairy sword and his Mirror Shield that rested on his back.

But as soon as Link's hands rested upon and griped both shield and sword, Link's ears began to twitch widely as the sounds he had before suddenly became louder. The sound increase extremely as air began rushing past and through the unknown thing, indicating that whatever it was was now moving. This was quickly confirmed by a sudden blur that quickly rushed between the trees. It dashed back and forth about the trees, moving at incredible speed. Link's eyes were able to follow it in its mad dash about the forest with some slight difficultly. However, he couldn't tell what it was exactly – it was moving to fast to be able to confirm anything. But that didn't matter to the warrior now; because he now knew there was something out there after all.

Link followed the dashing creature for a while till it moved out of sight. As he couldn't see the creature anymore, Link fully unsheathed his Great Fairy sword and equipped his Mirror shield on hand. He was still unsure if the creature was friend or foe, but by the way it was acting, it wasn't allowing him a choice to find out. Beside, Link would rather be prepared and wrong then unarmed and sorry for it later.

_Alright, now I'm at least getting somewhere,_ Link thought as he slowly motioned into the surrounding forest. _I'm not alone, but my new found 'friend' isn't being exactly helpful… I have to find it again…_

With that in mind, Link dove deeper into the woods. But this time, he didn't concern himself about being stealthily. The creature was already aware of his moments, when he first tried to approach it. From the moment the warrior had felt a change in the air, the creature was already onto him. It saw him, while at the same time, evading Link's own line of sight. It granted the creature the advantage, but now, Link had also gain his own advantage. Relying on his hearing rather than his sight, Link knew he could track the creature faster. The only problem he had to face was the creature's speed. Its incredible speed was a problem, but it wasn't anything Link couldn't overcome.

Link's boots dug in deep into the ground as he suddenly sprinted into the woods. Following in the last known direction of the creature, Link ran at full speed to pursue the unknown creature. Seeing as the creature was always watching him, he could not hope to sneak up on it, therefore he had to chase it down and hopefully strike at it in order to weaken it to the point it could no longer evade him.

His shield and sword, as well as the many items he carried within his tunic, clanked together as he ran into the woods. The sounds of his item's clashing together continuously gave away his position, but because he wasn't trying to conceal himself anymore, it made no difference. This was a chase, not a sneak attack.

Link soon reached where the creature had last been seen before disappearing entirely from his view. But Link didn't stop to search the area, nor slow down. He just continually ran at full pace into the woods. Before it had disappeared from his view, Link had seen the direction it dash off to; therefore, when reaching that same point, Link directed himself in the same direction and simply kept on running till it made its next move.

It wasn't exactly a solid and acute plan, but it was the only he had, considering he had nothing else to go on.

Lucky, though, his unsure plan paid off.

Just slightly off course from where Link was heading, the creature sensed it persuader and made it dash to escape. Link was just able to catch the blurred image of the creature in the corner of his eyes, but his ears could hear it clearly as the wind past through it. He was unsure of how the air was pasting through the creature, but at that moment, he hadn't the time to think upon it; not until he had caught it.

With a quick spring in his step, Link suddenly changed his direction and followed suit after the escaping creature. Though it was hard to follow, Link could still follow it as it dashed about the forest. His eyes remained lock onto it as much as possible, losing sight of it now and then, but his ears where always in tuned to the air pasting through it. With it, Link was able to keep up with the creature in its mad dash.

The creature no longer had a chance to stop, with Link on its tail. It still had the speed advantage over the Hyalin warrior, and would gain some slight distance between them, but Link would still chase and followed after it within the looping forest.

The creature seemed to show no signs of slowing down or exhaustion at moving at such a consistent speed, as Link had hope. It kept it speed consistent and never seemed to ease up. This wasn't a problem now, but it was going to be soon. The Hyalin warrior had incredible stamina and endurance for walking and running over great distance and for a long period of time; however, he still had his limits. The muscles in his legs were beginning to burn and ach greatly from running at such an intense pace and his lungs will burning from drawing and expelling so much air with a proper time to recover. He knew he could last a while longer, especially with the help from the Silver Gauntlets still lending the warrior its power and strength. Link wanted to quickly change to the Golden Gauntlets to ensure he had more power to allow him to go longer and to maybe even match the creature's speed, but he didn't want to let up just yet – he was so close to it now he could almost strike at it.

The creature itself could sense how close the warrior was behind it, thus it began dashing in random direction, trying to shake the warrior. It did so in such sharp angled directions that Link continually slipped and slid in order to follow and chase after it.

It was at this point that the creature no longer seemed concerned about gaining distance from the warrior, but instead wanted to run the warrior down of his energy. It began to zigzag about a small area around the Hyalin warrior, while still keeping its distance from the warrior's blade, but just enough to have him follow before it suddenly changed it direction again.

Link, still keeping on the creature's trail, was getting exhausted very quickly. The speed of their chase had not change, but the sudden changes in directions were his main problem. His energy was being expelled far too quickly, just by him trying to adjust his direction to match that of the creature, while trying not to lose too much speed in the process. The changes happen so quickly and without any kind of warning, that it left Link baffled at how the creature could change it direction so easily without losing its speed.

_The changes are so quick and so unpredictable,_ Link noted in his mind, studying the sudden changes in the creature's path, _how can anything move in such a way without losing some of its speed in order to make for the new direction?_

The answer to that question was as evasive as the creature itself. Even now, as the creature was in such a close proximity, Link was still unable to make out what the creature was. He was able to see a bit more of now, but because it was moving so fast and zigzagging about the place, it wasn't anything of great detail to indicate what manner of creature it was.

But this didn't stop him. Though the creature had changed it tactics, Link was still close behind. So close now, he was in a reasonable striking distance. Link knew that even at such a distance, his strike would still have a margin of error. The creature was moving so unpredictable, that he might miss it due to a sudden direction change. But even still, there was the chance to strike against it and slow it down.

With this in mind, Link drew his Great Fairy sword higher, reaching the blade across the left side of his body.

His eyes focused intently on the blurred image of the creature that was rushing in front of him, making sure that he didn't lose sight of it, if it was to suddenly change direction on him. He forced more energy into his legs, demanding his muscles to move harder and faster to close the gap between them, so the margin of error was more in favour of him hitting the creature than missing it completely.

_That's it… just a little bit closer… a little bit faster…_ Link repeated this phase in his head, hoping that the words would help him achieve his desired results.

It did as Link felt the burn in his muscles starting to increase and the amount of air he was drawing into his lungs were becoming more tiring to remain steady and deep. But that didn't matter now, he was so close that it a split second, he would strike at the creature with enough power in his hit to wound the creature to the point of it not being able to evade him any longer.

_Yes… closer, closer, CLOSER,_ Link screamed in his mind as the blurred image of the creature was now closer than ever. His eyes were focused greatly and almost held a harsh and hostile presence, yet Link still held their clam and collective composure in his ocean blue eyes.

_That's IT!_ Link mind screamed, upon drawing so close to the rushing creature.

Link held a slight smile on his lips as he lifted his Great Fairy sword further around his left shoulder. The horizontal swipe, as Link had planned, held a more likely chance to hit his target than that of a vertical attack, and with his Silver Gauntlets still attach on his hands, he could swing the double handed sword a little easier than normal. He knew that though the Sliver Gauntlets allowed him greater strength than normal, the Great Fairy sword was still a difficult to wield singled handily.

But that didn't matter now; he would soon strike at the creature and hopefully ground it from its evasive moments.

Drawing an inch closer, Link tensed his hands upon the Great Fairy sword's handle and, with a quick shout and burst of energy, slashed at the creature.

But… as he swung his sword to strike at the creature, Link suddenly stopped dead in his pursuit.

Link, with baffled eyes, began to stare intently into the Great Fairy sword's blade. Something in its reflection had caught the warrior's attention and had stopped him from attacking and chasing after the creature he was so desperately trying to follow. Link lifted the blade to his face and slowly began tilting the blade to the side. The blade's shinny surfaced, amongst the etching of the flowers and its colours, reflected everything back at the warrior – even the background behind him was in clear focus.

That's when he saw it. He almost couldn't see it at first, but then it kept appearing in the sword's reflection. Link lifted his gaze from the sword's polished surface to the forest where the creature was dashing about. The creature was still dashing about the forest at its incredible speed; but this time it was merely circling a small area of the forest – as though it was waiting for Link to give chase. Seeing this, Link eyebrows narrowed and the confusion in his eyes deepened as he stared back into the blade.

_This can't be right… if the creature is right in front of me… then what is this behind me?_ Link asked himself as he stared back into the sword's reflection.

Just like the creature before, dashing about the forest at such speed that made it appear as nothing more than a blur, Link now saw the same thing in the reflection of the Great Fairy sword, behind him. Though the sword could only show a small section of the forest behind the warrior, in it's reflection, it was still enough to catch glimpses of a dashing figure moving behind him.

'This can't be… is there more than one of these creatures!?' Link shouted in disbelief as he spun around suddenly.

Link had wished his eyes were playing a trick on him from focusing so much on the creature he was chasing, but as he spun around, he saw that his eyes were as perfect as ever.

Just like the creature that he was persuading, right behind him was another creature that was dashing about in the same strange and quick manner. It dashed about in the same quick and unpredictable movements as the one he was following. This creature was also as blurred as the one he chased.

Upon seeing this similar creature, Link spun his head in the other direction to make sure the one had followed was not moving ahead of him to make it seem like there was two of them. Unfortunately, the one he had been following remained circling the trees before him; waiting for him to give chase.

_Oh come on!_ Link shouted in his mind, as he gaze switched between both dashing creature. _This is unfair!_

As he had thought that, Link, from amidst looking back and forth, caught some movement in the corner of his eyes. Staring in the direction in which he saw the sudden movement, Link eyes shout open and he staggered back slightly in shock and bafflement.

'Another… one?' Link mumbled slowly, sounding almost drain and confused in his tone of voice.

Moving amongst the trees in the distance was another figure moving at the same speed and in the same strange and unpredictable manner as the two near him. Link scratched his head in sheer bafflement of what he was seeing. It would appear, as Link was quickly gathering, that he had found a family pack of these fast moving and nearly impossible to see creatures. As he was now stationary and staring intently between each dashing creature, he began to fid more of them. In total Link counted five dashing creatures.

_There's 'Five' of these things… What am I meant to do now?_ Link thought as he stared at each one of the moving creatures. _Each one is moving at such an incredible pace, and I could only just kept up with the one… how am I meant to find which one of these things is responsible for causing the loop?_

With that thought in his mind, Link began to examine each one of the dashing creatures to try and see if there was something different about each one that might give him some kind of indication on which one he should go after. His examination was only short lived because he could not get a good look at any of the creatures while they were dashing about the place. The only thing he could tell that was different about each creature what that each one appeared to be of different sizes. Even the one he had originally been chasing appeared to have shrunk drastically. It was no longer human size as it was before, but now, it was something smaller.

Stranger now, was the presence that he felt in the forest. It was still a large and unknown energy source, but now, it was radiating from more than one source. Beforehand, it had been a single energy sourced presence that he couldn't seem to pinpoint, but now it was radiating multiple energy sources – though separate, still made it feel as a whole.

It was because of this strange feeling that Link began thinking that these five creatures were not a family swarm of animals as he had originally thought, but as a single individual that had somehow manage to slipt itself apart.

_Come on, Link, don't think such things, _Link thought as he rubbed his forehead slightly. _No creature can just slipt itself apart… its impossible to do so._ While rubbing his head a bit longer, Link brushed a lock if his hair out of his face, before again staring at each of the dashing figures. _However… I am still face on what I need to do here. The presence I felt has now broken up… and if what I thought is somehow possible… than I have to deal with all these things. But how do I do that?_

Link looked at each moving creature, and began thinking of methods in which he could use to defeat these strange things. His first option of chasing them down and taking care of each one of them with his Great Fairy sword seemed a good way to go about this situation, but as his first attempt and proven, it was tiring and took some time to draw in close enough. His next options came down to his use of weapons.

_Bombs!_ Link shouted in thought. Upon thinking upon it, Link dove into his tunic and retrieved his Bomb Bag. He had but a few supplies of these, likewise with his other weapons, but thought he might not have much use of these later on, so it was ok to use them now.

Deciding upon that, Link grasped one of the bombs from the Bomb Bag within his hand and placed the others back into his tunic. He then drew the fuse of the bomb to his free right hand, which he lit using a small burst of energy from the Din's Fire spell. The fuse began to burn up quickly, as usual, leaving the warrior with ten seconds to get rid of the bomb before it exploded. But Link, having been trained to hold back to the last moment before revealing his attack, held onto the bomb a few seconds before it exploded.

Link judged each of the dashing creatures carefully before throwing the bomb. He wanted to make sure it was not a waste of a good explosive. Link's eyes scanned each one, before deciding to throw it at a group of them that seemed to group for a brief moment just off to his left.

Link, revealing the bomb from behind his back, threw his arm out to the side and, with a quick flick of his right arm, tossed the bomb at the creatures off side of him. The bomb flew through the air at nearly the same pace as the creature's themselves were moving.

The bomb, having been held to the last few seconds before its fuse run down, exploded in midair, directly where the warrior had wanted it to be.

As the bomb exploded, Link wasn't certain of what he heard, but he had almost heard some sort of inhuman scream. Link had thought, though he wasn't certain of the sound he heard over the explosion, that he had destroyed the group of creatures.

Link didn't celebrate till he was certain of their destruction. He couldn't see anything dashing about the smoky area where the bomb had exploded, but that wasn't good enough to convince him that he had destroyed them. As the smoke settled and eventually faded into the air, Link could not see anything moving in that area. Seeing that area cleared, Link let himself smile.

'Bombs are a good choice. Guess I have a good enough reason to use -' Link began to say, before suddenly being stopped.

Amidst his words, Link again felt the same unknown presence in the forest. Link had come to believe the creatures to be its source and that defeating them would break the loop on this section of the forest. The reason he had stopped in mid sentence was the presence was still giving off as a whole and had not been weaken. This meant, though the bomb had exploded, the creatures were not destroyed as he had thought.

The area were the bomb had exploded was clear of any kind of life. Nothing was dashing there or anywhere near that area.

_Maybe they sped off into the looped forest and came out on the other side…_

With that thought, Link spun around.

Nothing. There was nothing behind him.

Even the creatures that were in this area had gone. All of them were gone – they were nowhere to be seen. But… Link knew that though they appeared to be gone, they weren't exactly gone. He knew this because the energy presence was still hovering over the area. He couldn't leave this looped forest until that creature was gone.

Now that he had lost sight of the dashing creatures, Link couldn't relay on a hopefully glimpse of moment to spot them again; he had to hear them out like he did before. Link took in a deep breath and listen for the air rushing past the creatures' odd frame.

As soon as he tuned in his ears, Link was quickly drawn to their location. The creatures had not disappeared as he would have liked, but had merely relocated… above him. Following the sound of air rushing past the creatures' strange bodies, Link found the speedy creatures dashing about the trees near the forest's canopy.

Link stood their slightly baffled at the sight of them defying gravity, but since they were already confusing with their incredible speed and their ability to remain completely hidden from sight, he quickly got over it and focused himself on what method of attack he should take now.

_Normal weapons cannot reach that height very effectively and I doubt a Bombchu would do any better than that of a bomb…_ Link thought, as he again scratched the back of his head. _Hmm… most of my weapons are useless in this situation. Hookshot no good here – too slow. They would dodge it easily. But an arrow might do something!_

With that in mind, Link reached for his bow that rested upon his back and within his tunic for a spare arrow to use. After a bit of a search, Link came across a single arrow. Link retrieved the arrow and quickly strung it up against the bow. Link pulled both the arrow and the bow's string back, but he didn't take aim at a target. Link was studying the still dashing creatures – trying to see if he could even hit them with an arrow. An arrow would indeed move faster than that of a bomb, but it lacked the power behind it to cause any damage if he missed.

_That is…a normal arrow would._

Link, remembering he could power a normal arrow into either a Fire, Ice or Light arrow, lifted the already ready bow and took aim at the dashing creatures; trying to aim for a group if possible. Link knew that because the creatures were moving so fast that a bow and arrow would be a difficult shot to do. Link needed a slower or more stationary target in order for him to hit it. It was at this point that he hoped to just be able to strike near one of them and have the arrow's power damage them from there.

Link's eyes again scanned for a target, ane when he acquired one, followed it closely with arrow pointed at it. Link had to guess its trajectory in order for to him to have a possible shot of actually hitting it or even getting it closer to it. Link studied its path and it strange moments for a while longer, before quickly charging the arrow with some Fire magic. The silver tip of the arrow began to burn with the power of Fire that Link ha empowered it with, but did not burn the bow of the arrow's wooden shaft. Now ready to let his Fire Arrow fly and without much of a lock on his target, Link fired a hopefully lucky shot.

The arrow sped away from him in a blink of an eye, with a trail of fire behind it. The shot looked perfect and on track, and even had the creature directly in the arrow's path. But, at the last second, the creature changed directions. The arrow missed it target, which caused the arrow's charged power to do nothing but fizzle out when it erupted.

Link cursed under his breath as he lowered the bow down to his side. He was out of ideas and he had not a single clue on how to defeat the creatures.

_I need something that will allow me to hit a target, even if I don't aim at it directly… it has to be something that can take up a large area, just so those damn things don't just evade and run off again…_

Link stood there, motionless, while he thought of plan. From what he had thought, none of his weapons were capable of doing what he asked. They weren't powerful enough.

Link sighed heavily and placed the bow back of his back, before returning his gaze back to the forest canopy.

He stood there dumbstruck, staring at the creatures that just continually dashed about the canopy. He had no way to be able to reach the creatures at that height with his current weapons. Each weapon that was possible of making that height had a drawback that the creature could easily evade. Link needed something that could take them down all at once. He could not afford to waste another item.

'I've already wasted a perfectly good arrow… and some magic in order to power it' Link mumbled to himself as his eyes fell upon the slow burning remains of the Fire Arrow.

The arrow's shaft was quick to burn, as was the tail feathers. The arrow turned into ash, leaving the silver tip of the arrow within the tree, with a small flickering flame still emitting from it silver point.

Link watched as the ash fell to the ground, gracefully dancing about on the wind. As it fell, a gentle breeze blew through the trees and caused the ash to suddenly stir in its fall. It did so by causing the ash to circle around the warrior. Some of the dead leaves of the ground got picked off the floor and flew up into the air. The ask hit these leaves and caused them to lit up. The wind circled around the warrior, with the leaves and ashes encasing the warrior.

Link tried to batter the leaves and ash away from him before they could land on him and burn his tunic. He battered a few of the leaves and remaining ashes away, but what remained still circled about him.

_What is going on with this wind? I've never seen a wind stir like this before, causing all these leave and ash to dance around me like some sort of …_

Link suddenly paused in mid thought as he was struck with an idea. His face lit up brightly and happily as the idea became a very tempting to use.

_Of Course! DIN'S FIRE!_ Link exclaimed in his mind.

As if reacting to his thought, the wind was suddenly dispelled and moved on within the forest. Link, being so grateful, even to the air, faced its direction and gave a slight nod as thanks, before staring up at the creature that continued to dash about the canopy.

'This time… you aren't getting away from this' Link mumbled happily as he crouched down into his ready stance.

Link lifted his hands to his face slightly, and began to focus the magic of the Din's Fire spell to his hands. After only a few seconds, he could feel the magic surge about his hands and he could even feel the heat beginning to radiate from his hands.

Link felt the fiery magic of Din's Fire swell within his hands as he brought them behind his back. The magic of Din's Fire began growing ever so quickly as Link summoned more magical energy into the attack. He had to be sure that the fiery sphere could reach the entire area of the loop forested, leaving the creature with no where to escape.

Link focused all the magical energy he could spare into his hands. The area he needed to cover was large and it required a large potion of his magic to be able to generate such a sphere. Link had wished for an easier approach, instead of him having to resort to consuming his limited magic, but the creature was not forth coming. This was the only way Link could think of to guarantee that the creature would be hit. The creature moved way too fast for any of the other means he had thought of.

Link eyed the rapid moving and shifting path of the creature as he gathered more magic into his hands. He was still baffled at how the creature was moving in multiple directions simultaneously, while only emitting a single aura, but he didn't really care much at this point. He would find the answers to his questions soon enough.

_See how you dodge this one,_ Link said to himself as his eyes followed each of the dashing trails the creature made.

But as he thought that, there came a strange change in the air, fellow by a strange hissing sound that almost sounded like a scream.

'What is that noise?' Link asked, with surprised eyes at the sudden sound.

The scream seemed to bounce around the warrior in all directions. It seemed to echo within the forest's depths and then continuously washed over Link, like a rock in the ocean. But there was something strange about the source of the scream – the scream was made by something that was continuously in motion and moving at a fast pace, and was coming from multiple sources.

_This screams… can it be from…_ Link suddenly thought as he redirected his eyes to the air above him where the creature was still dashing through the trees. _Can it be coming form this creature? Is it truly as I had though it to be - A single entity?_

Link couldn't tell for sure, but, by watching the blurred motions of the creature as it dashed about the trees, he began to think he was right. The creature's seemed to be acting irregular and its movements were becoming sloppy and slow. If he didn't know any better, Link thought it was panicking.

_Is that what it is doing? Is it panicking?_ He asked himself as he followed the creature's dashing path. This time, he could follow it with ease. _But why is it acting so? Is it possible it knows what is coming?_ With that thought Link stared at the fiery sphere that was still growing within his hands. _Does it truly know what I am about to do or can it just sense the magical energy in my spell?_

Link turned his focus back to the creature and its irregular movements to determine the answer. The scream that seemed to echo within the forest sounded as though it was frighten and its sudden irregular and slow movements seemed to agree with his assumption. Seeing this and acknowledging that it was indeed frighten, Link began to smile slightly as he forced more magic into his attack. The creature, as Link saw it, was in distress about what was coming, but because it could not go anywhere to escape the fire to come, made Link confident in his choice.

Link gathered at this point that there were two possible outcomes to what happened next. If the creature was indeed the source of the loop, it is possible, out of fear that the creature would dispel the loop in order to flee from Link's attack, allowing the warrior the opportunity to escape. The other outcome was if the creature didn't dispel the loop – in which case, Din's Fire would strike at the creature and then hopefully destroy it, which in turn would cause the loop to be broken anyway. Both possible outcomes lead to the same result, so it didn't really matter what happened.

As he continued to watch the dashing creature is its panicked state, Link felt a sudden tingle throughout his hands and arms. Upon feeling this, Link glance down at the spell within his hands. The Din's Fire spell had grown from a tiny spark into a swelling flame that now completely filled the empty space between his palms. Small burst of fire and energy could be seen jumping froth from the spell as it reached it desired peak of power. Seeing how close it was to reaching the desired amount, Link forced a quick burst of magical energy into the Din's Fire to finish it off.

Link could feel the last bit of magic required in completing the spell flowing through his arms and fingers and into the massed fiery spell. Receiving the last of the magical energy, the swelling flame suddenly let out a bright flash of light and a soft crackling sound. Din's Fire glowed brightly in his hands and caused energy to surge up the warrior's gloved hands.

The spell was ready.

Link again smiled as he turned to face the creature above him. The creature's panicked movements increased dramatically as it too must have felt the spell in Link's hands was now fully charged and ready. Link watched its panic movements for a while longer before using the Din's Fire.

Link crouched lower into his stance before bringing his hands forward. Repeating the required movements to activate the spell, Link swung his right arm over his head, while retract his left to his side as the warrior sent the fully charged Din's Fire spell into the ground.

As soon as the spell impacted the ground, a sudden and powerful wave of energy blasted forth from the warrior's hand. The energy wave caused a strong wind to blow out from where the spell had hit the ground and also cast the forest it the spell's hot red glow. The rush of air and energy was so great that Link could feel his whole body was being blown away. Even the creature was knocked about by the sudden energy wave, but it quickly returned to its panic state. The warrior's tunic was flapping wildly in the wind as was his hair in the powerful wind. He had a hard time holding his eyes open as such strong wind was being blown into his face, but he knew he had to be steady in order to complete the spell.

'Din's Fire!' Link shouted, trying to make his words louder than that of the wind.

Saying the final words to activate the power of the spell, the swirling flame that Link had built up in his hands suddenly expanded forth from the ground. His arm was quickly consumed in the growing fiery sphere and soon his whole body was consumed in the fire. The magical fire always felt strange as the Din's Fire consumed him in its fiery sphere. It felt like incredibly hot water was slowly washing over him, but its heat and destructive power did nothing to his clothing and skin.

Soon enough, Din's Fire had completely consumed the warrior and a small section of the ground with its fiery sphere. The whole forest became cast in the spell's magical glow as it remained station about the Hyalin warrior.

While Din's Fire was yet to expand off and destroy its awaiting foe, Link lifted his gaze up to the forest surroundings, to see the world through the fiery sphere. To his eyes, it look liked he was peering at the world through red coloured water. Flames dance upon the water-like surface as the spell swirled about the warrior within its core, distorting the world beyond its barrier.

Link took in the strange sight of the world as he had seemed it countless times before whenever he had used the Din's Fire spell. The world was so strange looking through the red colour and water like surface of the spell – all distorted and almost evil looking on account of the shade of red emitted by the flames. It was almost like the whole world was underwater. Link stared at the forest surrounding him for a little while longer, before locking his gaze at the creature above the ground that was continuing dashing about in its panicked state trying to avoid the flames.

_Try and dodge this one!_ Link exclaimed in his mind as he returned his focus to the core of the Din's Fire spell that stilled remained pulsing in his hand.

By doing so, the core of the spell lit up greatly and power that had withheld was finally released. A final burst of energy was released from his hand that quickly washed over the warrior, like a second wave of water, and that caused the stationed sphere to finally expand forth to its desired size. The fiery sphere began growing rapidly, consuming every inch of the forest as it expanded through the trees. The spell, being of the goddesses' own magic, did not harm the trees or plant life in anyway as the sphere expanded – its purpose was to hurt that which threatened its wielder.

The creature gave out a louder and more fearful scream as it began moving further away from both warrior and the spell he unleashed. Link watched the creature as it made it escape through the forest and waited patiently for the creature to make its decision. Link stood from the ground and folded his arms gently, while keeping his eyes locked firmly on the creature before it vanished from his sight. Link kept his eyes upon where the creature had disappeared into the forest, knowing very well it would return when the Din's Fire reached the loop's boundary and came through the direction the creature had rushed into.

_Alright… what's you decision?_ Link thought, keeping his eyes fixed onto the forest the creature had rushed into. _Are you going to dispel this loop or are you going to suffer the fire of my Din's Fire?_

Link didn't have to wait long for it to answers his thoughts. Another fearful scream broke out through the forest, as the creature came rushing forth from the forest it had vanished into. Behind the ever so panicked creature was the other side of the Din's Fire spell.

_The spell has full circled… now it has nowhere to go_

Both sides of the Din's Fire spell rapidly enclosed the last bit of the free space untouched by the fiery sphere. The creature grew more panicked with its lack of options for an escape route as the sphere closed in on it. Link, remaining still form where he was standing, watched intently as to what the creature was going to do. More so, this presented the chance for him to finally catch a glimpse of what this creature really was. Even when the creature had started to panic and its movements had slowed down greatly, it still remained a blur to his eyes. This time, it had nowhere it could run off too, thus making it more stationary.

'Show me what you really are…' Link mumbled, with a slight smile curled on his lips.

The remaining space of the forest unconsumed by the Din's Fire spell was nearly gone, and the creature was now trapped with no space to run too. It was trapped. Link motioned a bit closer to where the creature was now trapped. He wanted to have a good glimpse of what this creature really was when it wasn't dashing about at such incredible speeds.

But as he approached, and the space remaining free to the creature was becoming smaller, it was still nothing more than a blur. It had slow down greatly, but the entire creature was still out of focus. Link came to halt, only mere inches away from the creature itself, and still he could not see the true form of the creature. Even as the creature seemed to be still and stationary within it's slowly shrinking free space, the creature remained blurred and distorted. Standing so close to the creature and drawing closer as the Din's Fire nearly consumed the whole looped forest, Link was able to examine it closely and find out why he could not identify it while it was stationary.

Despite the colour of the Din's Fire sphere and its water-like surface, Link was still able to see the creature clearly.

_Huh? What the hell is this?_ Link thought in surprise, as his eyes fell intently on the creature.

Staring at the creature so closely, Link could see that the creature was not entirely blurred or moving at such speed as he had originally thought. With the creature remaining completely still, Link could see that it was not the creature's speed that had made it hard to see, but that it was the fact that the creature was not completely phased into this world.

Link stumbled backwards in disbelief and in mere shook at what he saw before him.

It appeared, as Link stared on with disbelief and confusion, as though the creature was stuck in between realms. The creature's frame seemed to stand out to the warrior's eyes, but just barely, yet at the same time, the forest scenery of this realm that lay behind it seemed to try and cover the creature up. To Link, it looked like some sort of incomplete camouflage or invisibility spell that had fail to completely hide its wielder from view.

But that which Link could see of the creature left the warrior speechless and numb.

Link had first thought the creature was something natural to this world that had somehow manage to process great power and ability – likely from one of Soul Edge's many fragments. But now, he could see that this 'thing' was not of this world all together. The creature bore no flesh, but was entirely made up from bone. Flames erupted from cracks in its bones and it whole body was consumed in its strange flame.

It almost appeared as the natural remains of a corpse… but as Link's eyes fully took in the creature's form, his eyes suddenly locked on upon a sight that was not natural to any corpse he had seen.

_An EYE?_


	33. The Boned Demon: Charade

**Chapter 33**

_An EYE…?_

Hidden within the fiery ribcage of the seemly out-of-phased reanimated corpse, Link stared at the gigantic eye at its core. He couldn't see the eye entirely, as the realm's 'phase shift' continued to move across the corpse's bony frame, in an attempt to repair the natural order of the realm that the corpse was defying. Link, in this moment, was able to catch small glimpses of it in its natural state.

The eye, within the protective casing of the corpse's ribcage, was emitting the strange energy that had shrouded the looped section of the forest and, stranger yet, was beating just like that of a human heart. Every time the eye made a beat, the flames that covered the corpse's frame began to suddenly flare up. The fire across its body reacted that of any natural flame; dancing softly within the breeze, flickering wildly but never dying out. But just the mere sight of the flame was enough to see that it was far from normal.

Link could feel that during each beat and pulse the eye emitted, the energy that was flowing throughout the corpse was being refreshed and was somehow reconstructing and reforming the degrading form protecting the ominous eye. The corpse appeared to be in the process of decomposing, but the energy that the eye was emitting was denying the frail body to whether away. The flames and the energy that was coursing through its bones, was restoring the dead skeleton back to its prime and healthy condition.

Link stood before the otherworldly creature, with his mouth hanging slightly ajar, and his eyes fixed on it; filled with confusion and wonder. He found himself so infixed on the creature that his grip was beginning to loosen on both his sword and shield. He almost had let his weapons slip from his finger tips a few times, but had managed to snap himself back into reality and re-establish his firm grip on them, before they had fallen to the ground.

'Snap out of it Link' he told himself harshly, shaking his head clear of whatever it was that was making him so entranced.

Though he had kept this repeating in his mind, Link was still being drawn back to the creature. Something about its odd nature and even its strange appearance; that even had the natural order of the realm trying to cover it up, kept beckoning to him. Link's gut feeling warned him that something was wrong about the creature and dared him not to look back. But something else kept summoning forth his attention. A feeling of curiosity and sheer wonder seemed to agree with this unknown urge to draw the warrior to look at it, but Link felt something else was pushing him to stare at it.

Again facing the creature within its shrinking confines, Link found himself staring at it with focused and steady eyes. He made sure this time that whatever it was that was making him so captivated by the creature's presence would not take hold of him again. He tightened his grip on both his sword and shield and steadied himself within an icy demeanor, in order to make himself more focused and ready. It was the same state he usually placed himself in when fighting any difficult and powerful enemy.

From where he was standing, Link tried to study the creature's semi-rotting form. But beside from the obvious treats that were plain to his eyes, even though they confused him to no end, Link could not understand the nature of the creature nor for its sudden appearance before him.

But Link was getting used to this sort of thing. He knew that out of all the people that lived and traveled this world, it was his seemly misfortune to keep coming across the strange and unnatural things that existed in each realm he traveled. But here, the reason for such unfortunate encounters was more apparent to him than those of his other journey.

_Is that why you are here?_ Link questioned, rising an eyebrow at the creature, before peering down at his travel bag that rested silently on his hip. Link stared emptily at his bag and at the evil fragment of Soul Edge it contained, before expressing a sudden distaste at the fragment, as he came to turn back towards the creature.

'Are you seeking Soul Edge as well?' Link enquired, speaking that which was quickly filling his mind. 'Are you seeking its power in order to keep your rotting form from degrading into nothingness?'

The creature didn't answer him; it simply remained floating within the free space and just stared at him. But how would it answer him? Being nothing but a corpse of just mere bone, how was Link expecting it to give an answer? The creature obviously held some mystical powers that somehow allowed such an unstable form to even exist; but clearly, even with such powers, it was still restricted to the rule of the dead.

More to this point, the warrior was confusing on how such a dead form could be alive. Was it reanimated, a spell gone wrong or was it a cursed soul that has been trapped within the rotting corpse? Link knew he wouldn't know the truth, from either the creature or from pure guessing, but seeing as the situations could have been plausible, he felt some pity for it.

'Trust me,' Link said, with a sympathetic tone to his voice, staring at the creature's rotting body. 'It would be better to degrade into the wind than to wonder about as a soulless, rotting corpse… there is nothing left for you in this world…'

The creature remained silent. It remained still and shadowed in the fiery light that surrounded it.

Link sighed heavily and grunted slightly as he turned away from the creature. There was nothing he could learn or understand from this creature. It puzzled him, and he would like to understand the meaning behind it, but knew that in a matter of seconds, it would no longer exist before him. The Din's Fire spell would make sure of that, reducing the corpse to nothing more than ash.

Link exhaled slightly and went to swipe a lock of hair from his eyes, as he took in a final glimpse of the bizarre creature, when all of a sudden; his mind erupted into an incredibly powerful fever.

'ARGH!' the Hylain warrior screamed, clutching his forehead within his hands.

The fiery fever erupted froth from within his mind and felt his skull burn within some wild fire that made all the nerves and cells within his brain feel like they were exploding. The pain was so incredible that Link's icy demeanor and firm stance was broken in an instance.

Link's skin quickly changed from his natural tan to a deep red as both pain and the feeling of fire surged throughout his body. His muscles began ache suddenly and his nerves felt like they were going too exploded from an overload of electrical impulse trying to rush to or from his feverish brain. His screams burned the inside of his lungs as the air was drain clean from him. His heartbeats were like that of his Megaton Hammer, crashing against some boulder that existed in his ribcage.

This fever was no ordinary fever. To happen so suddenly and without warning, and to strike with such strength and furiousness, was beyond that of a common fever. Link knew of only one cause for such an extreme fiery burn that plagued his mind: Soul Edge.

_Argh... but how is... this possible? _The warrior's mind screamed, amongst the overwhelming pain that inflicted him_. That... sword... is not... here! How is this… possible!?_

Link screamed with such pain, while still clutching his head tightly within his hands as he crumbled to the forest ground. He crashed upon his knees while lending his upper body towards the ground, allowing his head to hit the dirt. Though the air was long gone from his lungs, he stilled had the power to scream. The fire of the fever had spread across his body and he could no longer control the incredible sensations that overcome him. Link wanted to somehow ease the fire that was burning through his body or to at least command his mind to ignore the pain for as much time as possible, in order to gain back some control. It was painful to move and even painful to think. If he could compose himself enough, he could lessen the pain in his body and be able to think and act properly – to think out what to do now.

But before the warrior could attempt to act out his plan, strange and sudden images began flashing into his head. The flashes were hard to make out at first, with the fever causing him extreme amounts of pain, but after a while, they began to come into focus. The first flash he came to recognize was that of the creature's eye, and the ones to follow were some of its bony limbs that seemed to glitter strangely in the creature's fiery body. The last flash he saw was of the warrior himself, crouching in pain on the forest floor - apparently from the creature's point of view.

Why!? Link screamed within his mind, slowly lifting his head to the creature. His every movement caused him great amounts of pain, but he braved it in order to glare upon the creature.

'Why are you… showing these images… to me? Why are you doing this to me? What is it… you want!?' Link snapped angrily, trying his best to handle the fiery pain that burned his insides.

The eye, within the creature's ribcage, suddenly focused intently upon Link. It stared at him with a sharp and evil stare that seemed to burn into this warrior's mind. It watch the warrior so for a few second before suddenly beginning to beat rapidly and radiating out more energy. Link didn't understand what it was doing, but after a while the eye made a final and powerful pulse of energy surge throughout its body.

This final pulse was hard and loud. Link could hear the energy blast all around the creature and felt the force of the pulse knock against him like a harsh wave.

…_Where…Master…Soul…Edge…_

Link suddenly froze. Despite the pain of the fever that was continually burning within him, Link remained frozen to the spot. The telepathic words of the creature rang clearly in his head as his mind slowly pieced them together.

'Master…Soul Edge?'

As soon as Link had muttered those words, the creature sprang forth its arms and legs to the side; presenting its body in a strange star shape position. Link, staring at the creature in this odd presentation, began wondering what it was doing with both arms and legs spread out in such a way. The answer seemed to be void, until Link notice a strange light that began to radiate from one of the creature's limb. Link tried to study this light closer, but as he came to focus on this, more strange lights began to radiate from other sections within the creature's bones.

Link was lost in bewilderment as these strange lights began to suddenly emit out their own energy signatures upon reaching a near blinding light. It was at this point, as the energy the strange lights' emitted began to wash over the Hylain warrior's body that Link realized what it was he was seeing and feeling.

Link, now feeling the malicious power in the energy, felt stupid for not recognizing them sooner.

His eyes narrowed sharply inwards and he began to growl viciously, as his anger flared within.

There, nestled deep within the creature's very own boned body, were five shards of the demonic fragments of Soul Edge. Each fragment was in the exact locations where the flashes he had seen appear in his mind had indicated. One of the fragments was in the creature's head; one was lodge in both of its arms and one in each leg.

Link now understood why the creature presented itself like this. It was showing them to him; almost like a taunt.

Soon, the fragments lost their blinding light, in exchange for a darker ominous red glow that stood out amongst the flames that covered the creature's body. It was at this point that the fragments emitting their own unholy fire that mixed in and fuel with the creature's own. The combined dark energies of both the creature and the Soul Edge fragments' gushed forth and washed over the forest like a tidal wave. Link's fever and pain increased ten fold in the release of such evil energy.

The pain was so incredible now, that as soon as it had hit him, his body went completely numb with sheer pain. Link felt like had had just gotten kick a thousand times over as the energy struck him. His body hurt beyond imagining and his eyes went completely white as the remaining air that he had gathered in his lungs was knocked completely out of him. Drool spray from his mouth as the energy continually struck at him, almost rendering the warrior unconscious. The pain broke through any threshold barrier he had ever experience before and any he wouldn't want to feel again.

It was during this moment, that Link felt a burn within the flesh of his left arm. He felt his arm shake violently and begin to change as the evil energy began affecting the buried remnants of darkness Soul Edge had left in his arm. More so, he felt like he was being push into the darkness of his mind, as he felt himself slip deeper into unconscious.

_No! Not again! Why is this happening? Why do I always feel like this?_

… _Sleep warrior… Your time is over…_

_Huh?! Who is this? Whose voice is that?_

…_The sleeper has finally awakened… It is my time…_

_NO!!_

.  
.

_**SHEERA-ARGH!**_

All of a sudden, the darkness that had entrapped Link suddenly broke away, bringing the Hylain warrior back to reality. His eyes flashed open as though he had just awoken from a nightmare. Link sprang up slightly, but was hindered in his movements as his body ached in great pain. His body and mind was still under attack from the fever that had erupted within him…

But something was different now.

The pain that had hindered his movement upon regaining consciousness was far less than that of what had struck him just a moment ago. This pain was easier to handle. The incredible pain Link had felt surging throughout every fiber of his body had somehow calmed down and was now slowly disappearing; as too, the fever within his mind was also quickly dissipating.

Link didn't understand what the meaning behind this was, but he was feeling almost normal again. Also, he no longer felt the dark energy that had caused him so much pain attacking his body. In fact, the dark energy was no longer presence in the forest at all. There was no trace of the dark energy anywhere.

Link again tried to spring up to his feet, in order to investigate what was happening around him, but was again hindered by the leftover pain in his body. Though the fever had seemly broken and the warrior's body was free from the fiery pain, he still felt incredibly sore from the ordeal. His body and muscles ached as though he had just fought a thousand battles all at once and had not properly rested or healed himself between each. Link now also suffered a slight headache that was leftover from the fever, but it was at least bearable after what he had just endured.

His whole body and mind suffered from over exhaustion, resulting in the pain he was now feeling. Though this was bearable, and Link could continue with this type of strain, Link was quickly overcome by a new sensation of pain. This pain was not of his body, nor from the stress his body had suffered, but was from something else. The pain the warrior was now feeling was coming through from his sensitive and powerful ears, as the creature before him was screaming inhumanly. It was wailing in agony, yet its screams were not normal. It sounded like a thousand different voices mixed into one – all echoing after each other.

Link was puzzled to how a corpse with no vocals muscles could produce such a scream, but knowing it being was infused with the Soul Edge fragments, he knew that it could do anything it wanted to by utilizing the dark power of the fragments to make the impossible possible.

Link had to cover his ears tightly with his hands, to dampen the shrieks of distress.

As he shielded his long ears, Link slowly lifted his head towards the creature to see what had happened to cause it to cry out in such pain.

Soon locking eyes upon his target, the Hylain warrior was quickly taken by surprise as the creature was flying about radically in the air. The creature wasn't dashing about the canopy as it had before. This time it was much slower in its movements. The creature appeared to be shaking violently and its legs and arms bent awkwardly inwards, as it was scratching at its own bony frame, while in flight. The creature continued to make its inhuman screams, while scratching its body wildly with such pain.

Staring at it, Link couldn't understand why it was acting this way. The warrior watched with a confused look drawn upon his face and a raised eyebrow as he watched its pained stack movements, trying to understand the reason for its pain.

From what he could see, nothing seemed to be attacking the creature. There wasn't any exact sign of any damage from a weapon or anything, except of that which the creature was doing to itself. The creature itself did appear more whole than before, when the realm was trying to repair the natural order, which caused most of the creature to be hidden. But Link couldn't see much more than that, as the flames across its body had become increasingly thicker than before – to the point it was consumed totally in fire.

Stranger yet, to his eyes, Link thought he saw brunt marks on the creature's bones. But because it was moving about, he couldn't make sure of that.

Link began to scratch at his forehead slightly, still with a confused look upon his face, - until suddenly; he understood what had happened. The answer came to him in a flash, causing an almost childish grin to appear on his face for not understanding sooner.

'Din's Fire!' remarked Link happily.

The Din's Fire spell had finally consumed the last of the free space that had, until now, remained untouched by its flames. The whole of the forest in this looped section, appeared now as though it was made of fire. The liquid appearance of the spell washed over everything and left its flames burning on everything it touched, but didn't do any damage what so ever – expect to the creature for which the spell was aimed at.

Link marveled at this flame like environment, his super charged Din's Fire had created. Everything looked alive when masked with the magical flames dancing upon the forest's surface. Link absorbed the rare sight, knowing he probably won't have to use such a charged up attack again, unless he really had to. He needed to save what was left of his magical energy.

Now that the Hylain warrior could focus properly on the matter at hand, Link could sense his own magical power clearly, within the forest. The Din's Fire spell masked that of the creature's power and that of the shards embedded within its body. It was almost like blowing out a candle, the creature's power and the strong presence it had shrouded in this area of the forest, vanished into the wind, leaving Link's energy radiating strongly.

_**SHEERA-ARGH! URGH-Argh!**_

The creature, amidst its pain and screaming, suddenly appeared like it was going out of control. Its pained filled movements suddenly increased and its inhuman screams were near deafening. Link had to cover his ears tightly, till the point he felt like he was crushing his skull, just in order to lessen the sound and pain.

The flames of the Din's Fire spell that now covered the creature stood out to those that the creature itself was creating. The Din's Fire was lighter in colour to the dark red aura the creature had created, and was more realistic to a natural born flame. The spell's flames consumed the creature in a fiery sphere, focusing all its remaining energy upon the target.

Link watched from his kneeling position on the ground, as the flames retreated back to this sphere that had now trapped the creature. The flames drew in on their target fairly quickly and, when all of the remaining flames and energy had been gathered upon their foe, the sphere exploded once more; but this time, resulting in more of a flash appearance than that of a raging damaging sphere.

Link shielded his eyes in time to avoid the blinding flash, as the sphere exploded. The energy in the flash hit Link quickly, feeling something of a soft wind, before returning the forest back to normal.

Link lowered his hand from his face, to peer at the now empty forest in front of him. The creature and the sphere were gone; both vanishing in a final, bright flash that left the forest in its original state.

It was with this, that Link began to feel something strange.

It was hard to describe, but the whole area felt like it was changing suddenly. Link wasn't sure what he was feeling, but it made him feel weak and sick to his stomach.

All of a sudden, the forest around Link, and even the warrior himself, began to glow. The forest was drowned in a white light that blinded everything within. Link couldn't see a thing, but he could feel the forest moving and changing around him. It was this that was making him feel ill.

Link felt himself hovering in the air, and then suddenly moving slightly to the left, before feeling normal and still. At this point, the bright white light which had consumed the forest suddenly dissipated. The area was showered in tiny, sparkling spiritual energy orbs as the bright light slowly vanished from the warrior's eyes.

Soon, the spiritual orbs were gone and Link was left alone in the forest once more. Link examined the forest slowly, wondering what had just happened and what that strange light was. He made sure he studied every part of the forest's surrounding, carefully, not wanting to have to fall into another trap like that again.

The warrior had only reached half way into his examining of the forest when he suddenly paused. The area of the forest that now lay before him was totally different to that which he had been forced to wander endlessly in the magically entrapped loop. The trees' had a different texture to their back and the path ahead appeared to be brighter, as the trees began to thin out into an opening.

The wind blew gently from this path, along the dirt road and then against the stationed warrior. Upon the wind; Link could smell the blades of grass of a field that lay beyond the forest borders.

_It's the field!_ His mind shouted with joy, taking in the appeasing scent. _That means the loop has been dispelled… that light that had consumed the forest must have been the loop being broken! I'm free!_

With this thought, Link expressed a quick smile and an easy sigh of relief, but didn't act rashly on the sudden impulse to dash out of the forest. Though the loop had been broken and the exit to this forest was in plain sight, Link knew he had to tread carefully till he was out in the open. The forest still held many hidden secrets, and he was not looking to learn any of them too quickly. He knew, though on a slight chance, that there could well be another trap laid out for him. The creature he had just faced was of no mere coincident. Like most of his encounter thus far in this world, with some few exceptions, they have had some connection to the demonic sword, Soul Edge, and he had to fight against them in order to either gain information or just because they sought after his fragment.

'I can't take any chances…' he told himself, as he adjusted his tunic before venturing forward. 'If there is another trap lying in wait, then I intend to leave it waiting…'

With that said, Link made one more search of the surroundings before continuing forth towards the forest's exit. Link was glad to be finally leaving the forest, after that strange encounter with that bizarre creature, but he hided his relief behind his normal composed face. Link wanted to make sure he was at full focus in order to avoid anymore surprises. The exit was right before him, which made it an ideal place for a trap. He wanted to be able to avoid it or at least be ready for whatever lay in wait.

He hoped there was nothing more to the forest, and that he could just wonder out freely without a worry; in which case he was just being paranoid about there being a trap when there wasn't. But in his adventures, nothing was just that simple. There was always something that had to make his journey that bit more difficult – especially, right at the every end.

Being cautious the closer he got to the forest's exits, Link drew out his Great Fairy sword and Mirror shield. His senses began nagging at him that something wasn't right. His movements became slower and softer the more he drew to the field. Link knew that there was nothing to suggest what he was feeling was correct, even at such a small distance away from the exit of the forest. Nevertheless, his senses had never proven him wrong.

Link's pace had slowed down to almost a crawl as he neared the end to the vast forest. His harsh blue eyes swept from either side, making sure nothing more was lying in wait to ensnare him. His senses and gut feeling were now reacting strongly the closer he got to the end, more so than any time he had previously felt. Usually, his experiences from his past adventures would only hint at certain situations that he had run into before, but now, his gut feeling was becoming stronger and more apparent without a clear reason or sense of familiarity.

Something wasn't right.

Taking another careful step forward, Link suddenly stopped in his track. Link's face became harder and focused at this point, and his eyes ever more intent on the surroundings. His gut feeling and senses were now screaming wildly at him, warning him of an unseen danger up ahead. He couldn't see whatever it was that was causing his body to react with such alarm, but he didn't take the chance to slightly ignore it.

Link positioned himself in a ready stance, with his body hidden behind his Mirror Shield. His Great Fairy sword was stationed next to his body, with the blade lining up vertically to its wielder. This was just for precaution, just in case of a sudden attacker appearing from nowhere. His gut feeling and senses were reacting with such urgencies to something there; he just wanted to be prepared.

The warrior took one more glance of his surroundings before moving forward, while still in his ready stance. His leather boots shuffled slowly through the earth as he made a slow advance. His eyes kept searching the trees, the branches and the canopy above, to reveal any hint of any danger or trap that lay hidden to him.

.  
.

**KABOOM**

The ground around the warrior suddenly exploded, sending both fire and chunks of earth into the warrior. Though the explosion was sudden and without warning, Link was already prepared for such things, having the Mirror Shield covering most of his body already. The Mirror shield absorbed most of the explosion that erupted in front of him, while the explosion from both his sides and from behind connected heavily with the warrior's body.

Link grunted heavily and bared his teeth slightly, as the fire scorched his tunic and flesh and the chunks of earth pounded against his back and sides. Link felt his knees buckle slightly, being heavily hit by derby, but command his legs to stand strong.

…_Not…Bad…Warrior…_

Link's eyes shot open in shock as those words entered his mind, amongst the pounding of earth and fire against his being. Link thought his mind was just playing a trick on him from the sudden explosion, out of sheer surprise, but as the words sunk into his mind, Link knew this was no trick. The telepathic message Link heard rang clearly in his head and it also held the same feel and ominous energy as the one that had been sent into his mind just a moment before.

Link stood there, in a slight state of disbelief, as the familiar ominous presence in the telepathic message, registered to him.

'That can't be…' Link mumbled slightly, with surprised filled eyes. Link, with a slight panic start, began searching amongst the smoke and dust cloud that surrounded him. The warrior kept his shield close to him, in case of attack, and his ears ever so tuned into the surrounding forest's sounds.

_How can this be? That creature was destroyed… Link thought, as he scanned blindly amongst the smoke. The Din's Fire spells has never left a foe alive before… how could it have survived such a charged up spell? _

Upon thinking this, Link suddenly recalled to his mind the answer to his question. The answer appeared as a sudden image – appearing from his subconscious. The image was quick, but nevertheless, its contents were enough to answer his thoughts.

Link bared his teeth with annoyance as the image revealed the answer.

'...The Fragments...' Link growled heavily, as he pictured the fragments of Soul Edge within the creature's bones. '…why, am I not surprised…' he whispered angrily, as he continued to search the surrounding smoke cloud, with narrowed and harsh toned eyes.

The dust cloud was beginning to settle now and with that Link began to see faint hints of the surrounding scenery. Now that there was some faint outline to the surroundings, Link used his keen eyes to seek out the rotting corpse. He made a fair pace anticlockwise spin to search the scenery that was slowly becoming visible to his eyes. His eyes worked twice as fast to stay ahead of his body as he turned, as to block an attack if he sees it's coming in his peripheral vision.

After a few steps, Link had completed a full circle. The dust cloud had now completely dissipated, leaving his field of vision clear. This now made his search much easier, but nevertheless, he didn't let up the intensity of the search. The creature was still somehow not entirely apart of this world, thus, part of its being was still concealed behind the veil of the realm. Even in plain sight, the creature could be easily overlooked.

With the dust cloud gone, Link saw nothing of the creature. He knew it wasn't going to just wait and let itself be spotted – no, this creature was toying with him. This was apparent to the warrior. It had many chances to attack, while Link was blinded by the dust cloud, yet it chooses to wait. Though it carries the Soul Edge Fragments in its dry skeleton frame, and probably had some dark intent to attack him, it appeared to not be in the mood for killing.

Link was thankful for this. It could have killed him if it wanted too, but left him live. Link wondered if this was just another part of its toying around with him; playing till it had its fun, or whether it was hesitant in killing him because it wasn't strong enough to beat him.

_That creature did take the blast of an overcharged Din's Fire spell – the effects of which would be devastating any normal spell. Neither the low rank monster nor some of the mid-rank monsters could survive such a charged attack like that! They all burst into ashes upon touching its magical fire. But - I guess, with the Soul Edge fragments fused into its being, this creatures stands as the exception._

Despite this, the creature still harbored the cursed pieces of Soul Edge within its bony frame, and therefore, despite how powerful it was, Link had to destroy it. It would either come to him or it, and Link was not one to give up, not when he still had a mission to complete. The creature was drawn to him on the single desire to obtain the other fragments of Soul Edge; whether or not with the intention of killing him to retrieve his collected pieces. It held it collected pieces within its bones, for protection and for its combine power, until it has found all the lost fragments. The wielders of the fragments were driven by the powerful impulse to find their lost companions. It depended solely on the strength of the person or creature that handle the fragments, to whether they would collected the fragments and aid the demon sword back to its full power, or if they would destroy it.

With this creature, Link already knew what its intentions were, having harboring the evil fragments within its bones and even addressing the cursed demon sword as, 'Master Soul Edge'.

_Such allegiance…_ Link thought, as he scanned the surrounding forest scenery, for his rotting foe. _It's collecting the fragments of Soul Edge just like I am – but, where I aim to destroy the cursed sword, it has the sole purpose of helping the demon sword in its rebirth of power! This I can not let happen!_

…_You have… no choice… in the matter!_

_Obey… the Master!_

Link's mind surged with some slight pain as the telepathic message entered his mind. There was a great deal of energy within that message that surged across the open gap between them. Link had first thought it was some strong emotion, like anger, but the way the creature expressed its words, it was void of the feeling.

**KABOOM**

All of a sudden, the canopy above the Hylain warrior suddenly erupted, raining forth twigs and branches upon the warrior.

Link's eyes shot open in panic, having felt the sudden burst of dark energy from above and upon feeling the falling danger descending towards him. Link hadn't the time to properly asset the situations, nor could he have a chance to look to see how much area was about to be covered by the falling derby, but reacted purely by instinct. Having his focus disturbed slightly after the telepathic message had entered his mind; Link quickly reacted and performed a quick dive roll off to the side, before the derby crashed into the ground.

Link, having only to go by instinct, cleared enough distance to avoid the main group of the falling tree branches, but was still in range to be struck by smaller branches and twigs, which didn't seem to interrupt his evasive dive roll. Upon ending the dive roll, Link spun about to face the fallen derby, while remaining crouching near the ground with both and sword and shield at the ready.

Staring from behind his Mirror Shield in his defensive position, Link saw the fallen tree branches, piled up where he had just been standing a moment ago. They stack up high enough to rival his natural height when he would be standing normally. The branches apiece were fairly heavy looking and together would have crushed the warrior definitely, had he not reacted any quicker.

_That was close…_ Link thought thankfully, giving a slow and deep sigh of relief.

Though he had just narrowly avoided being crushed, he was still not safe while the creature still lingered about.

With that, Link gazed up to the new open hole in the forest canopy, where the fallen branches had once contributed in helping to filter out the sun's ray. With this new hole, the canopy was powerless to stop the sun's light from shining into the forest.

_It's almost noon, _Link stated in his mind, as he noticed how strong and pure the sun's light gleamed in the forest's dim surroundings.

The light shone brightly upon the fallen branches and upon the warrior as well. Link's Mirror Shield began absorbing the sun pure light immediately into its polished surface and began storing it until he had need of it. Link had no need for stored light, but decided it was better to have it with him – he might require it later in his travel.

Link examined the open hole in the canopy with his eyes focus sharply. The remains of the branches, still apart of the trees, appeared to have been slice finely from the rest of the tree; but more so, the remains bared the marks of being brunt. This suggested to the warrior, that the creature had used a weapon of some sort. The weapon itself would have had a sub-power of fire to leave such a mark upon the trees' branches, or the creature itself would have used its own fiery aura to do such a task. Link didn't remember seeing the creature carrying a weapon amongst its bones; but that still didn't mean it didn't have one.

Link made a quick scan of the rest of the forest canopy, away from the new hole, to see if there was any sign of movement of branches. There was a slight breeze blowing in from the field that caused the branches to sway about, causing any hint by the creature to be impossible to distinguish.

With the gentle breeze blowing in, Link knew he could track the creature down by following the strange wheezing sound of air pasting through the creature's boney frame. But, Link heard no such sound. The key sound Link had used to track the creature before no longer made it self noticeable – suggesting the creature had moved out of distance. Link thought this to be possible, but felt that it would not just run away from him so easily, not when having taken an interest in him.

Link didn't know if the creature was still lingering in the canopy after that failed trap, but he sensed that it was still not yet comfortable in a fair front on attack, while Link still held all his strength. From what little Link had gathered about the creature, he sensed it was using traps and deception to weaken its opponent before starting its attack. From when he had first encounter the creature, it hadn't done much in the sense of attacking, until now.

Now, Link could tell from this sudden surprised trap that it was growing in the mood for a fight.

Link soon finished his search of the canopy and came to stand upon his feet as he could not find the creature amongst the thick tree branches above. As Link stood up, he remained in a defensive stance behind his Mirror Shield. Link knew that though the creature appeared to have vanished from the scene, it was far from done with him.

'Alright… let's play this your way!' Link said aloud, turning away from the pile of branches before him. 'I know you're not just going to leave me alone - not as long as I have these Soul Edge fragments in possession. So why do you hide from me? Just come out and take them!'

Link was quickly feeling his anger and frustration increasing, as soon as he heard his own words. Link didn't mean his words to come out as they did, but he was getting easily annoyed with his creature. Even the forest was adding to his increasing frustration. He was being kept from his Master Sword, that was continually on the move and he really didn't want to lose it, now that he had a lead.

But now that he was on track to hunting down his fable Master Sword, the world seemed bent against him reuniting with it. Link knew such thinking was only in his head and that the turns of events were not just there to prevent him from reuniting him with his Master Sword, but was simply just a case of bad luck.

…_yeah, my bad luck…_

Link, needing to resort to using his eyes instead of his ears, turned about to examine the forest behind him. Though his eyes had proved ineffective in locating the creature, because of it being partially camouflaged, it was his only method of finding it now.

With the swaying of the trees' branches, Link knew this was going to be more difficult and longer than he would like. Meaning the growing gap between him and his finding the Master Sword increased greatly. Link knew his mission was to destroy the cursed sword Soul Edge and anything under its control or service; but right now, he wanted nothing more than requiring his Master Sword. He was valuable without it.

Part of him told him to just run into the clearing and leave the creature as it was, but the other part of him told him to stand true and destroy the creature and fragments it possessed. These two feeling were strong, and kept the warrior at a plateau between decisions. But beside these two warring decisions, Link felt another. A decision that again told him to stay, but not for the sole reason to fight, but because there was something about the creature that he needed to understand; something important.

Link wasn't sure what the meaning behind it was, but decided he was not going to get far if the creature decided to stop him. It had to be dealt with first, and then he would be able to continue freely.

Taking in the vast forest terrain that he might have to cover in his search, Link sighed heavily before moving forward, cautiously. Link wasn't going to dive back into the forest's depths in his search for the creature, but decided the near surroundings were a good parameter. If there creature was beyond that, he would leave it be and let it come to him, if it choose to do so.

.

Moving about five feet away from the sun light and the fallen debris, the Hylain warrior, being ever so cautious in his stride forward, was suddenly struck heavily from behind.

A great deal of pain surged through the warrior's skull as the attack landed upon him. The impact was painful but it was because of the sensitivity of its mark; the attack itself was mild yet solid.

Link was about to groan and rub the back of his head in order to ease the throbbing pain from the attack, but before he could have a chance to do as he pleased, Link felt something suddenly grip at his head. Link could feel the bone-like fingers of the creature he sought, siege his head tight and firm form behind. Link was amazed at how he had not sensed or heard the creature approach him, but before he could comfort or react to the situation, Link was instantly sweep off his feet and sent hurling into the air.

There was a great amount of pressure upon his skull as the creature's fingers clung heavily to the warrior's head and from his neck, supporting the weight of his body as he was sent flying. Link scream from both pain and from just the suddenness of him being thrown into the air. Link prepared himself for a harsh landing or possibly a soft one if he could focus quickly before hitting the ground.

But nothing happened.

When something or someone is thrown into the air, by the law placed upon each of the worlds, it reaches a point where it hovers in midair before being quickly drawn back to the ground by gravity. In this instance, Link wasn't feeling this moment, but instead felt like he was being pulled higher and faster into the air. Link tried to understand what was happening, but at the moment, had no time to think about it.

Focusing on the moment at hand, Link braced himself before suddenly hitting a tree. Link hit the tree with a loud and painful thud. Pain shot up through both his arms and legs as he braced for the impact. Link didn't scream upon impact, but just simply bit down on his lip and groaned on the inside. _This is nothing, compared to what I felt in my adventures;_ Link repeated in his mind, to help nullified the pain in his arms and legs. Having hit the tree, Link was now preparing himself for the drop and the painful landing upon the earth. He readied himself mentally for the pain and physically for the impact, and for his next movement against the creature.

Feeling his body fall away from the tree, Link again steered his mind and body to accept the pain of the impact. Link had thought of trying to turn his fall into a spin so he could land upon his feet, but without a clear sense of distance of how far up the tree he was, he didn't want to risk landing wrong. Link felt the tree and his body part, and the air beginning to rush past him in his fall… but suddenly, he felt a great deal of pressure upon his skull. In the exact same spot as before, Link felt the boney fingers of the creature gripped deeply into his skull.

_What? How is that possible?_ Link thought, suddenly shocked and bewildered upon feeling the creature's finger upon his head once again.

Before he had a chance to answer his question, his descent was stopped abruptly and he was once again flung up into the air.

Link was speechless at this, except for the sudden shout of pains as his neck was again to bear the weight of the warrior's body and his countless tools within his tunic, as he was again thrown higher into the air. As he spiraled through the air, Link couldn't wrap his mind around what was going on. He still felt the creature's fingers upon his head, though he was no longer upon the ground, but yet he could not see it while tumbled about in the air. He should have been able to catch a glimpse of its decaying form as he spun about, but he saw nothing of it – he just felt its dead hand upon his head and that was it.

Link grunt behind his teeth as the strain on his neck increased. He was tumbling through the air, but felt like he was being forcefully spun about, as the grip upon his skull was continuously there and the strain on his neck never stopped hurting. To what Link could understand, the creature was not only holding him tightly, but was seemly dragging him about in the air – causing him to tumble and rise uncontrollably higher.

The pain in his neck was becoming unbearable and he was quickly feeling the muscles in his neck were beginning to tear if this continued on further. Reacting as best he could, and attacking at the only thing he could feel of the enemy; Link, with his Great Fairy sword still in hand, swiped at creature's hand upon his head. Link aimed just inches above his head, where the creature's palm rested upon the back of his skull. Link wasn't sure of how close the creature was to him and didn't know how agile it was if he tried to attack at its main body, but he thought it best to take off the creature's hand and disarm it from further gripping him in such manner again or from even attacking him with that same hand.

Link felt his Great Fairy Sword impact and sliced deeply into the bone of the creature's hand before suddenly stopping. Link, judging from the impact, felt the bone was more solid than that of any normal bone, as the blade of his sword cut into it. It felt denser than that of any mere bone. _A gift from the Soul Edge fragments, I guess, _Link thought, curious to the abnormal strength of the creature's bones.

As his Great Fairy Sword sliced into the creature's bones, Link heard that same sinister and inhuman scream as before, echo from all around him. Link went to cover his ears, in order to stop the screams from entering his head, but before he could do so, Link felt the creature suddenly release the warrior from its hold.

Link was glad to feel his head relieved from the creature's strong grip, but was however, unfortunate as too the time of its release. The creature had been keeping Link in a spin as it somehow kept him in the air. Deciding to attack it now, the creature released Link just as he had past the peak of its spin, causing Link to no longer rise higher into the air, but to send his speeding towards the ground.

Having been spun about so much, Link's focus was disoriented, as was his body. Link could not control the rate of his descent nor could he create a proper landing.

Link crashed into the ground painfully, having his back take the full impact. Link gasped silently as the air rushed out of him. His back ached incredibly and Link thought he had suddenly lost all feeling throughout his entire body, before the pain kept coming back to remind him of his landing. Upon hitting the ground, Link's body was bounced slightly into the air - just inches above the ground, before again touching upon the earth once more.

Link was sprawled out upon the ground like a starfish that had been washed up on some distance shore. His back was screaming out in agony, and his eyes and body were continually spinning. Link felt the whole world spin as he lay still on the ground. It was making him ill. He wanted to move as to counteract this feeling, but he couldn't act so quickly, in feeling his back may sustain greater damage upon moving to soon.

_Ugh… this is going to well – Argh. I want the world to stop spinning; my stomach can't handle much more of this spinning sensation,_ Link thought sickly, as he tried focusing his eyes still, in order to stop the world, or more so his eyes, from spinning about. As soon as he tried, Link found it did little to stop the world from spinning about; it was actually making him more ill than before. Seeing this fail, tried something else.

Link, feeling a great deal of pain in his slightest movements, knew he couldn't do anything drastic too soon. He didn't want to stand just yet, wanting his back to first return to ease, before straining it further. Wanting to stop the spinning sensation, Link decided to use an old childhood method he recalled when playing with the other Kokiri children in his youth, to fix this sickening filling. Used when they had roll down some of the grassy hills within the Lost Woods or when being washed about in the rivers, they had used this, both as a playful act and as a means to correct themselves. Link didn't know if it would work, but decided he had nothing to lose and began rolling in the opposite direction in order to counteract the feeling.

Link rolled like this for a bit, until he stopped suddenly to see if it had indeed work. Coming to rest upon his stomach, Link gazed before him at the forest before him, to see if he could focus on it without it spinning out of control. To his delight, the forest was reasonably still; he felt the spinning sensation was lessen now, to a point that he could firmly handle being still without his stomach getting sick.

Seeing this, Link smiled slightly. That was one issue taken care of; now he had to see if his back was able to handle any more strain. The creature was still about, and it was more in a condition to fight than he was. If his back couldn't take much more pain or strain from simply standing and moving, than he was in trouble. Running would be the default option, if he was able to do so.

Surprisingly, the rolling about, though painful as it was on his back, had allowed Link to assess that although he was indeed hurt, he was not at such a critical point that would prevent him from standing up, moving about and or fighting back; depending on the level of excessiveness he used.

Acknowledging that, Link slowly began to push up from the ground. His back ached slightly, but not enough to ground him to the ground. Taking it slowly, Link eased himself upon his knees, and remained resting at this point to gather him self, before standing fully.

Link took a few deep breathes, before quickly glaring up at the canopy.

Though had been grounded and hurt slightly, Link was still aware that the creature was still about. He didn't want to be caught by surprise again. The creature, having grabbing from the warrior from behind, was more stealthily than even he was. Link had to be more vigilant to prevent another sneak attack like that.

Searching the canopy, Link saw the creature was no longer there. Link had thought, with him being hurt and sent painfully into the ground, the creature would follow up its attack and take advantage of the situation. But then again, having its boned hand damaged by Link's sword, it probably would want to take this time and restore itself.

_If that is the case, then I don't have much time to wait,_ Link thought, as he leveled his eyes back to the ground. _The creature, suffering a minor cut to its bones would not take too long to heal – it will be back soon…_

With that, Link pushed himself up from his knees to stand once again. His back ached again with pain, but this was nothing he couldn't handle. He felt himself lose a little balance as his back took on the strain of him standing, but was quick to compensate. Link took a few seconds to stretch his back and to test his range of motion, to see how bad his back truly was.

Beside just a few aches and pains, his back was more than able to handle the movements.

'Alright' Link mumbled, returning to his normal posture with both his Mirror Shield and Great Fairy sword in hand. 'I'm back in the game!'


	34. Troublesome Charade

**Authors Note:** Hello All! Long time no see/hear/read. I do apologies for my absence. Thing in my life have gotten complicated, thus affect my time and ability to write. But recently, being sick i should say, has gotten me behind the comp to write. I hope this Chapter is ok with all of you readers. Please let me know how this goes.

Thanks Again,

Riyougi

**Chapter 34**

'I'm back in the game!' Linked mused to himself

Link, having regained his composer to stand, after landing most painful upon his back, returned his focus to the matter at hand. Link squatted momentarily before springing on his feet, as his back ached slightly due to his rough landing. The boned creature was still playing its hide and seeks game with him. It chose to hide from him, and only chose to attack the warrior when he had lowered his guard. Link thought of it as a tasteless, cowardice tactic; but still, an effective one.

Having fallen to its tricks once, Link was not going to allow himself to be a victim to it twice. He had to think of something different to counteract such a tactic. Link, not wanting to ponder too long on the spot, had to think quickly before the creature took advantage of his delay in movements. Nothing seemed to immediately jump out to his mind. No tactic was totally perfect to counteract a surprise hit and run scheme, but he just needed something, anything to protect his back from being a target.

Link travelled through all the archives in his mind of gathered knowledge of fighting tactics and combat training, for an approach to this creature. Link pondered hard on the limited knowledge of the creature against all his combat experience, in order to make a decisive move on the boned demon; all the while his eyes scanned the forest and the canopy above.

Link's long ears twitched slightly as the sound of a twig suddenly snapping flooded to him, causing the warrior to break free of his thought to confront the source. Link's leather boots grounded the soil as he spun about in the opposite direction. Link's hands were tightened incredibly on both his sword and shield, ready to block or to deal a quick blow.

The path behind him was clear. The forest path was totally empty; beside him, as it has been all the while he travelled it. Despite the appearance, he knew it was far from empty. _I know your there… why play such a foolish game with me?_ Link quickly heard the sound of rustling within the bushes behind him echoing in his long sensitive ears, again causing the warrior to turn about to face the source.

_This is getting pointless,_ Link thought, staring at the bush where the sound had come from. As soon as he had gazed upon it, the bush became still and lifeless. No forest animal ran out or mere bird flutter forth from the bush; it just remained still. Link saw this as a mere act by the creature to confuse him in lowering his guard. Though Link wouldn't allow such a thing to happen, the creature's tactic was seemly to gain its effect over time. _It's playing these damned games with me, because it's knows that any sound made would alert me into that direction – its keeping me in a consent state of confusion and alert. If I don't do something soon I'll start to get sloppy and it will take a swipe at me!_

Link soon heard another rustling within the bushes, again from behind him, and was quick to face its direction. Though he knew it was again a mere trick, he could not simply allow the misjudgement of ignoring it, just in case the sound was indicating a coming attack. Link frowned in annoyance as he gaze fall upon the bush, once again becoming still.

'The creature is moving about…' Link mumbled under his breath, taking note of the creature's new tactic. This tactic was a familiar tactic to the warrior. It was used to confuse it victim about the opponent's whereabouts, and, depending on how inexperienced the victim was, to lure them into a surprise attack from behind. Link, having been placed as the victim in this situation, was far skilled and experience for this tactic to easily surpass him. The creature may have the upper hand by being evasive and agile, but he knew how this worked, and could safely move ahead without being surprised. 'If it is allowed to catch me in a still and constant state, as I am now, this _would_ work – I need to keep moving, keep adjusting'

With that, Link made his move.

Rising both shield and sword high, Link began to move in a circular motion. It looked somewhat like a dance step he had once seen in the royal court of Hyrule, but now had a different purpose then that of a simple dance. He would not simply head in a direction in the normal sense, leaving his back expose to attack, but would move in this circular motion so he could see all around him while moving in a single direction. It meant he wouldn't be able to focus on a particular area for long, but also meant the creature could not have an opening for an attack. It made him stagger slightly between each step, being a very unnatural way to move about, but he was able to adjust his footing and recover his balance.

Amidst this motion, Link neither heard any twig or bush, or any other forest sound being made. Link summed up that his tactic had confused the creature; thus rendering the creature's tactic useless. It could not surprise him while he moved about like this. It required Link to be still and in constant state of fear of where its next attack would be coming from to work.

Link allowed a satisfied grin to draw across his face, but it didn't last for long. Though this had stopped the creature from surprising him, he had only bought him some time before the creature thought of something new. Link needed to do something quick before then. Again he was unable to think of something properly. He needed more time to mould over his thoughts for a better plan of attack.

Link, staring about the forest as best he could in his movements, searched for a place to give him cover; even for a short time, so he could formulate a plan.

The trees surrounding the forest path seemed to provide a good cover, but because the trees had grown so close together, it still provided the creature with cover as well. His chance of blocking or preventing an attack would be lessened. He needed a place that still kept him in the open. The creature, if it dared attack, would have to expose itself from hiding, thus giving Link the chance to block and to focus on where it was.

Making a step to the right, Link's eyes glided over the derby just offside to him. The pile of fallen branches was centered mainly in the middle of the forest's path. The many branches proved a good cover, if he could positioned himself just right amongst them. It would be temporary at best, but just perfect enough for him to do what he needed.

Using this motion, Link moved towards the fallen derby, where the sun's light was still pouring through. It was a close point to the field and it also provided him with some cover. He would press himself against one of the tree branches and have his back protected, while he thought out his next move. The creature would lose its opening once again, but the downside, it would leave him a sitting duck, if it did decided to make a move. At that moment it didn't really mattered, it offered the warrior more protection – his circular motion was good for the moment, but even he would tire of it and return to his normal routine.

Link made his way quickly to the derby, where he slumped himself against the tree branches. From here, with his Mirror Shield covering his body and his Great Fairy sword slightly hovering off the ground, Link kept watch of the canopy and the forest around him; watching for the evasive creature. While he did this, Link began to think out his next step. Again, his current idea was good for cover, but it would only be a matter of time before the creature figured out a way to attack him. That and he still wanted to follow after this Master Sword. His fable sword had not left his mind during this battle, and he wanted to deal with this quickly as to resume its trail. If the creature wasn't going to make this quick, Link decided, he would rather chase down his Master Sword rather than to destroy the creature. Destroying the fragments in the creature was important, but this Master Sword was more important to him in the long run.

Link had to make this decision carefully, knowing it would affect the turn of events ahead of him.

After a few minutes, considering the creature was not going to make a decent confrontation to this fight, Link decided to move along. He knew he could not attack this creature properly, having it hide from him all the time, hovering about the air and or dashing about the forest at such incredible speed. So, thinking upon his options, Link decided to have the advantage of a forest terrain taken away from the creature.

Link knew the creature wanted the Soul Edge fragments he carried and would not let him go so easily without them. Therefore, knowing this bit of information, Link would head towards the field. If he got outside the forest, and the creature still followed after him, then the creature had lost its ability to hide behind the trees of the forest. But, if the creature didn't want him to leave the forest, it would have to make itself visible and attack him in order to stop him. Either way, he would get the creature into a position he could take advantage of.

With that, Link pushed away from the fallen derby he had taken refuge under and, again using the circular motion as before, made his way towards the forest's exit.

The forest seemed to stand still and motionless, with the exception of the occasional gentle breeze blowing through the trees, as the warrior made his way towards the field. Though he could not stay focus upon any particular area of the forest for long, as he was continually moving about, in order to conceal his back from attack; he could still feel the stillness about him. Link felt himself getting worked up and his body stiffen slightly with tension. His movements and even his way of thinking at the moment were expecting an attack to come at him any second; his body and mind were ready and expecting it. But because the creature was not doing anything, besides waiting, the tension Link was building inside had no release. Link sensed that if nothing happened soon, he would lowered his defenses once more, in order to relax himself; but at the same time leaving himself open to attack.

_If I gain some more distance, then I can reach the field and be out in the open,_ Link thought, eying the field of open grass just beyond the forest's trees. _I can be more relaxed then – it'll have no way to conceal itself and I'll be able to see it that much better than what I can in here!_

With that, Link opened up his movements a bit more. He lessen his circular motions, as to allow himself to head towards the forest's exits much quicker, but would keep turning about periodically, to keep his back conceal from attacks. His legs were steady in his movements, and his fingers were tight upon both sword and shield, in case the creature attacked.

.  
.

After a few more steps and turns, Link was well into the mouth of the forest's exit. The trees thinned out at this point and the light from the open field beyond shone in brighter and purer. The wind greeted the warrior with a soft breeze as he stood before the last frontier of trees to the forest. Having made it to exit, Link no longer saw the need to keep up his defensive movements. The creature had not made any effort to attack him nor to prevent his escape from the forest.

Link made a quick glance over his shoulder at the forest behind him. The forest was still and silent as it had been before. There were some subtle movements from brushes and branches behind him that swayed from either breeze or animal, but nothing more than that. Link wondered, staring at the forest scenery with focused eyes, if the creature had been there at all while he was making his move towards the forest's exit. Had he done all that for nothing? Feeling that he was being watched was nothing more that an overworked mind, playing upon the conjured fear of the creature's presence?

Link, turning away from the forest behind him, shook his head slightly. Despite the apparent fact, Link knew that what he did kept him from harm; even if the threat was no longer there. He'd rather be safe than sorry.

'_That's it I guess – there is nothing more here for me then…_'

With that thought in mind, Link lifted his gaze to the open field before him.

**SMASH!**

The wind was suddenly knocked from the warrior's lung. His stomach and lower chest area exploded with pain and a ferocious burn of fire erupted froth within. Not even able to take a decent glance at the greens blades of grass before him or of the ocean blue sky above was Link suddenly struck hard.

Link felt his stomach suddenly scream out in anguish for what felt like hours and the air in his lungs rushing free till he was out of breath entirely. Link was lucky that his Mirror Shield had still cover most of his body when he had face the field, even in his relaxed state, to have absorbed some of the full impact of the hit. His bare stomach copped only a small portion of the attack, but judging from what he felt now, he sworn he might have taken the attack's full force.

It happened so fast that Link had no time to react, nor time for his mind to comprehend or to command his body as the pain surged through him. All he could do at the suddenness of the attack was to simply gasp, helplessly and automatically from the escaping air and from the increasingly amount of pain channeling through him, as his feet left the ground and he was flung back into the forest's depths.

The warrior again felt like he was hovering in the air, with no pull for his descent to the earth. In his mind, time had slowed down, as it tried to take in what had just occurred. When his mind took in the sudden event and caught up, Link wished it hadn't. Time sped up and he suddenly hit the ground hard, with his back taking the rough impact, before suddenly being flipped over and landing a second time on his front. With the roughness of his body, and the Mirror Shield and Great Fairy Sword acting as weights, Link slowed his slight skid along the dirt trail to a halt. Link grunted slightly and painfully; causing the dirt directly under his face, to flare away from his mouth. With wide white eyes, Link worked his mind at easing his pain. It wasn't easy to do and Link himself felt the pain could not be silenced. He focused on his breath first, greatly needing to supply his body with oxygen. Once he had gain some air, Link focused on cooling the aching fire in his stomach and looking for that which had attacked him.

As Link's gaze began to rise from the floor, to search for his attacker, Link was suddenly surprised by an incoming projectile attack. Link didn't see the attack being thrown, nor could he tell what the exact object coming towards him actually was. The object spun greatly in its flight, making it difficult to analyze or recognize, yet its rotation didn't seem to affects it dead on path towards him. It also seemed to hover just inches above the ground, causing a dust trail to follow behind it, as it sped towards the fallen warrior, which never seemed to inch any closer towards the ground. Link had to guess that the 'throwing dagger' as he imagine the object to be, had to been thrown at the same level he was at, otherwise it would have struck the ground had it been thrown from a higher location. Link tried to see the attacker behind the dagger out in the field, with what little time he had, but failed to see anything beside the grass.

Link growled in dismay but retained his focus on the dagger. Link had no means to block the attack properly, but knew he didn't have to block it. With a quick adjustment of his arms and repositioning of his feet, Link built tension in both his biceps and legs, and pushed energetically off the ground.

The attack sped right under Link, just missing his stomach. As it past under him, Link tried to identify what it was. The thing moved to fast for his eyes to see anything beside a blur, but judging from it size, Link knew it was no throwing knife. The thing seemed a bit lager than a dagger, heavier too and looked to be something rounder; like a ball or something. Also, as it past him, it made a strange whistling sound, like it had holes it in - much like the boned demon.

_It might be a home made weapon of some sort… would a dead corps bother with such a thing?_ Link thought, as the object disappeared behind him.

'_We're sorry… but we can't have you leaving so soon…'_ the creature hissed, its diverse voices falling in unionises, as its words echoed about the forest._ 'We have not finished playing with you... we want more…'_

'Humph… the rotten thing speaks again…' Link mumbled coldly, listening to the creature's words.

Using the push from the ground, Link gained enough air time to pull his legs underneath him to land properly on his feet. Link tried to straightened himself up from his landing, but found himself falling back onto his knees. His body was still in pain, and his quick action to evade the attack, had come too soon for his body to handle. The damage he felt obviously required more time to heal, or to even cover with simple mind tactic than he thought. Link had to breathe a lot more and take a few seconds to steady his body, before taking a defensive stance. Getting his body up from his knees was not a simple task and his body wavered in his composer. Link paused slightly amidst his rise to his feet, to gather more air and strength, but soon found his balance. Link raised his Mirror Shield once again to his chest and his Great Fairy sword steadily offside to his head, as he began another search for the rotten demon.

Again, before even starting to look about, Link was confronted with another sudden attack. Like the pervious time, the attack appeared from nowhere, leaving no sign of where it was launched from or from whom. These attacks made no sense to the Hylain warrior: they came from nowhere, with no disturbed bushes or leaves and the attacker was nowhere to be seen behind them. Link had nothing to go on, nothing to aid him in finding this demon creature. Link couldn't help but frown; this was most difficult.

The attack Link faced now, twirled sharply about in the air in the same fashion as a boomerang; slicing through the air with ease and speed. Having used his own boomerang many a times in his youth, Link knew what troubles to expect, but as he watched it, something seemed strange. Just like the supposed dagger attack before, this object didn't look like any normal boomerang design or make he had seen; it didn't even appear to be a boomerang at all. Link couldn't be sure of that by the way it was hurled through the air, but the shaping of it didn't match up. The edges or ending were big and thick, while the wings thinned in towards the middle. The middles itself or base of the boomerang appeared to be a joint like connection, indicating this was something that could be assemble. Link was growing more baffled with these things, they made no sense, yet they seemed to work perfectly. Also, each weapon thrown thus far had the signature of being made hollow or had holes, as they each made a whistle or hissing sound as air past through.

Before Link could ease his mind over these strange attacking objects, the _boomerang_ began darting about the air towards him.

Link's face sunk slightly with a shred of confusion drawn on his face. _It's acting in the same manner as the boned demon…how is that possible?_ Link thought, noting its strange movements to that of the demon.

Link could only sum up that the creature was using some dark power to take control of the boomerang to be able to direct its flight. The concept was not hard to imagine, as the warrior had seen this kind of control back in his adventures across his home realm.

With that in mind, Link held his ground. He couldn't rush the attack and block it like normal anymore; he had to wait and make sure he blocked it properly at the last moment, as to avoid it suddenly changing direction and striking him. Link lifted his Mirror Shield higher to his face, allowing his sharp ocean eyes to just rest above.

With intense eyes, Link watched the boomerang in its zigzagging movements, trying to figure out a pattern – if any that was constant. But as he continually watched, Link's ears suddenly began to twitch. Another attack is coming this way, his ears warned; and coming fast.

Link was slightly rattled by this as his concentration was already fixed, but heeded the warning and broke his gaze off the boomerang. Following his ears, Link located the surprise attack easily. This attack was much like the first attack made against him; utilising another throwing dagger or maybe even the same one, in combination with the boomerang. Link found himself to be in a wedge attack. Two attacks on both side and him stuck in the middle.

_Not bad,_ Link thought, slightly impressed. _The dead thing can actually do such complex planning… how does one do that when the brain is nothing more than sawdust?_

Link gave a slight chuckle, but retained his focus to the situation. The wedge attack was a basic trap tactic which causes the victim to focus on one attack and be struck from behind by the surprise attack. This would have worked, if the surprise weapon or any of the weapons used had not been made with hollows or holes in them to allow the wind to pass through them, giving away their desire. Link smiled slightly at the demon creature's stupidity in using such weapons, and for his powerful sense of hearing to have picked up on it.

Now knowing what he was caught in, Link, with his smile still present on his face, made a dash towards the right. At this distance, the attacks would simple past him by. The boomerang was a slight problem as it was still curving his way, but Link made sure to move further ahead to avoid it when it began to curve in. _Too easy,_ Link thought simply, as the attacks closed in to each other. With the warrior out of the danger zone and at a safe distance from either weapon, Link relaxed his guard slightly, keeping his small smile on his face.

'Wedge attack… failed' Link mutter with slight glee.

'…_That's what you think…_'

Link's smile vanished upon hearing the demon creature's words and replaced it with a puzzled look. Link didn't understand the meaning. He had cleared the danger zone of that wedge attack; what more could there be that he couldn't see to it? The two weapons flew straight on as they had been when they were thrown at him and there was nothing more to suggest he was still in any danger from the failed tactic.

Then it happened.

Both weapons began to glow in the same dark red aura of the Soul Edge shards and of the boned demon, and froze suddenly in mid charge. Both weapons still twirled and spun like normal, but they remained hovering in the air. The dark auras added a ghastly sight to these weapons, and the hissing wind sound only increase the eeriness to them.

'What the hell…'Link muttered softly, before his words were trail off into the wind. His face was drawn again with great disbelief, but still bared his harsh features.

Still shrouded in their dark, pulsing auras, the weapons turned and reacquired their lost target. They hovered there, spinning and twirling like before and simple watched him, like a predator watching a prey. Seeing this, Link now sensed he was again in the danger zone. This time, a simple dodge would not suffice. Link began to slowly back off, raising both his sword and shield in ready for the coming attack.

Seeing the warrior take guard, the weapons launched at him.

Linked narrowed his eyes slightly, bared his teeth and sighed heavily as he glanced between both weapons. Each attack was being controlled simultaneously, yet moving in abnormal ways to each other. _The creature can control multiple attacks at once? Sheez, this is going to be more troublesome than I thought…_ Link thought with a heavy grunt of dismay.

Link cursed his luck, as he was again place in a situation that required his mind to race ahead of things in order to come up with a plan of attack or even an evasive tactic. He didn't like to put in such predicaments, but he was usually lucky enough to come up something at the last moment. _Barely escaped by the skins of my teeth_ as Link usually put it, but still it had severed him well. He hoped this time it wouldn't fail him.

The boomerang sped ahead of the dagger and race at Link. The boomerang had downed it zigzagging movements and gone for the straight rush. Link blocked it easily with his shield, but the impact was greatly unexpected. As the boomerang clashed to his shield, Link felt like he had just been hit by a raging beast. His arm was thrust into his chest, even though he was tensed and ready for the hit, he couldn't hold it. Link staggered back, almost falling to the ground. Link tired to gain balance, but the throwing dagger was quick to come at him. Seeing this charge, Link wanted to run, but because his balance wasn't restore properly, all he could do was awkwardly slide to the side and tumble to the ground.

Link used the tumble and rolled to his feet. Link hoped to gain his ground and take a defensive stance, but the boomerang was already at him. Link again used his shield to block. The boomerang hit hard and bounce offside and the impact again put Link off balance. Link felt like his right arm would break from the sudden force and from the strain and tension from trying to brace his Mirror Shield. Link stabbed the ground with the Great Fairy sword to keep him from falling and used it to push him to his feet. As soon as he was firmly on the ground, Link suddenly spun about to incept the dagger. Without realizing it because of the sudden rushed attack, Link had raised his Great Fairy sword to block instead of his Mirror Shield.

Link cursed himself as the dagger slammed into his sword. Just like the boomerang, the dagger hit with tremendous force, slamming his own weapon into his body. Link was winded slightly, but luckily not wounded, as the flat of the blade hit his chest. Link rubbed his chest quickly to ease the pain and then focused back to the battle.

Upon doing so, he was quickly surprised. The dagger, as soon as it had been deflected off Link's Great Fairy sword, was no longer shrouded in the dark red aura.

'_The aura was dispelled?'_ Link noted watching the dagger closely. '_But that boomerang thing still held its aura when it crashed into my shield… why didn't that thing hold onto its when hitting my sword?'_

Pondering on that question quickly, knowing he was still in the mist of danger, Link held his Great Fairy sword closer to his face for an answer. Link was surprised, upon holding his Great Fairy sword closer to his face, that the sword was glowing. The etching of the rose, the strange vines, the ancient text along the blade and even the blade itself had a faint yellow glow. Link had never seen the sword react like this before; even in battle he had not notice a reaction like this.

Link knew that the Great Fairy sword was bestowed with hidden magical properties, and wondered if this was one of them. The sword had been granted to him by the Great Fairy in Ikana Valley, in the Termina realm. She told him it was a powerful blade that only reveals its power in great need. Link guessed this situation was one of them. He wanted to know more about it, but the faint aura faded away, returning the Great Fairy sword to its original state.

'…Figures…'

Having the sword become quiet, Link returned his focus to the dagger. The dagger had been flung back in the air, with the aura dissipating and landed, lifelessly, in the forest grass. Link saw no movement from the weapon and sense it was no longer a threat to him. He was about to turn away, when something about the dagger caught his eyes. He turned his head back to focus on it properly and grasped in shocked at what he saw…

'It's… a HAND?!' he shouted in disbelief, pointing his sword at it with wide eyes.

What Link had thought to be a throwing dagger all this time was nothing more than a hand. A human's hand. A dry up old fossil looking human's hand. But this hand was far from normal. By looking at it, the bone hand was well maintain even though it look decades old, and was much stronger and dense than normal. He could tell that by the faint cut mark on top of the backhand. That was where he had tried cut it with his Great Fairy sword and had only managed that scratch mark.

Link peered at the boned hand, while scratching the back of his head; his face filled with questions.

'_That dagger thing was nothing more than a hand? It felt more like I had been kicked by five men… I guess that is thanks to the power of Soul Edge as usual,'_ Link thought, examining the defeated hand carefully. Link's ears began to twitch, but not in its usual alerting way. Link lifted his head slightly and turned about. There he saw the boomerang hovering in the air, watching him from afar. Link peered at it with a questioning eye, before glancing over at the old hand. '_If that was nothing more than a mere hand, then I'm guessing that thing up there…'_ Link paused to look closely at the boomerang. Since he was getting the feeling it was a human bone of some sort, he tried to figure out which part it was. '_It's either an arm or a leg… one of them…'_

Link didn't really care which bone it was, he was more intrigued that the corps demon could use it own limbs to attack him – more so, that he could now destroy each limb and leave the demon with nothing left to attack him with. _It would be easily dealt with then_, Link thought as he narrowed his eyes on the boomerang like weapon.

'Firstly, I will dispel that aura that protects it, and then…' Link began to say, mumbling his words under his breath, as he reached into his tunic.

Upon doing so, the boned boomerang jerked back slightly and began to spin quicker. It increased its spin rate till it was nothing more than a spinning blur in the air. Link stopped his hand from reaching further into his tunic upon seeing the boomerang's reaction. The boomerang spun at such speed that the very air around it began to follow the same pattern as the weapon and formed a vortex about itself. The air became greatly compressed around it and the hissing wind sound it emitted became more of a snarling swirl sound, like that of some new age machine, and the air itself was strong enough to begin slashing at the ground and trees in its path. The air was so compressed that even Link could see the ferrous vortex take form.

Link was just far enough to not have the air slashing and ripping at him or his tunic, but felt the air as an incredibly harsh wind, similar to that of a hurricane – forceful, powerful and threatening. Link's mouth hung slightly ajar for a moment upon seeing this, but quickly swallowed his surprise to focus on this new task.

'_Rats… There's no way my bow will penetrate through that wind now…_' Link thought, removing his hand from his tunic with great dismay. '_I have to think of something else now… perhaps I could use-_'

'…_No…We will not grant you the time…to think_' the demon hissed, '_all your tactics will fail against ours…all your feeble weapons will falter against our…power_'

Link paused in mid thought as the boned demon's voice echoed about the forest. Link listened to the demon's boast with a semi-sour expression on his face. The creature thought too highly of its powers, that the Soul Edge fragments had granted it, thinking it could not be beat. From it point of view it might have reasons to believe such thing, but Link knew that you couldn't always rely too heavy on such things; needing a great deal more to get you through. Besides listening to its dull words, Link tried to locate the demon's location. However, with the voices echoing and bouncing off the forest, locating was difficult.

'_Humph, this creature assumes too much too easily…_' Link thought, repeating the demon's words over in his head, '_my tactics will fail… feeble weapons? Never be overconfident about an opponent you know nothing about, demon!_'

Before Link could even think upon his new forming questions or even plan for an attack, the boomerang charged at him. Diving for the ground and for its prey, the wind around the boned weapon began to rip at the ground. Link could feel the wind beginning to slash his tunic and slightly scratch his skin as it charged him.

Link gritted his teeth angrily and, with a great and sudden burst of energy, leaped out of the way. The warrior crushed heavily into the ground, not really having the time to perform a proper landing as his reaction was on the spur of the moment. As he landed, Link quickly rolled over and gazed at the spot he had been standing not even a mere second ago, being torn apart by the charging boomerang. The vortex the boomerang created around it was powerful enough to tear up the very earth beneath him and able to cut, if not slash through any tree that stood in its path; as Link witnessed when the boomerang stopped before a forest evergreen was quickly slashed to bits.

Link gulped hard and nervously as he watched the mighty trees torn asunder. _To think, that could have been me…_ Link thought nervously. An image of himself being torn apart tried to play itself before his mind, but Link held it at bay, not wanting to see such an ending to his life.

Link shook his head clear of that thought and of his fear and leapt to his feet, taking a defensive stance behind his Mirror Shield.

Seeing the warrior's stance, the boomerang locked onto its prey and again charged at him. Link watched the coming boomerang and vortex, ripping at the ground in its charge towards him, with great fear rising in its approach. Link's skin began to crawl, shiver and sweat as the wind again began cutting at his skin as the vortex drew closer. _Calm down Link, calm down Link, calm down LINK!_ Link repeated in his thoughts, trying to use this mantra to ease his nerves. But as the vortex approached and the wind felt more like knives upon his flesh, the more his nerves got the best of him. Link soon felt paralyzed to the spot, when his fear of being ripped apart got a hold of him. His body shook too much with fear to heed his commands, even when he finally wanted to move.

Link almost thought his body wouldn't move at all, giving into the fear of death, and having him frozen still to the spot, until the vortex had drawn close enough to cause a deep cut on his face. It was this cut and the pain it brought that snapped Link out of the fear and made his body finally responsive. With no second to lose, Link again leaped out of the way. This time however, he couldn't face in the direction he wanted to evade too. Having no time to do this properly, he instead, leapt offside with his Mirror Shield covering him. The attack was too close; he couldn't do it any other way. The vortex slammed into the warrior's shield and began slashing at the Mirror Shield and at any exposed limbs not protected by the shield.

In this moment between his evasive jump and hitting the ground, Link felt his legs being cut deeply and in multiple spots. Link could feel his blood ooze forth from the open wounds as the vortex's wind cut into his flesh. Link felt the urge to scream suddenly shot forth from within, but bit his lower lip tightly to hold his screams at bay. Bitting his lip seemed to ease the pain of these wounds, but knew it would only conceal the pain for a matter of seconds. Link's legs burned with incredible pain from each wound he had received. The warrior, allowing the new pain to traverse his nerves; in order for him to assess the damages caused, could feel a fire like burn in each wound - an added effect granted by the power of the Soul Edge fragments, Link assumed. This added fire, was almost crippling in conjunction with his new deep wounds. Link wanted so much to treat his legs of their injuries, but knew that laying there and resting would not do him any good. The boomerang would take this opportunity and shred him to bits.

No, the warrior would not let such a thing happen so easily. He had to keep moving, keep defending, he had to stay alive.

Gathering as much air and mental power to cover the pain of his wounds, Link again got onto his feet.

As soon as he had got onto his feet, Link was again confronted with the boomerang charging towards him. It was still a bit of a distance away, but its speed would soon close that gap. If anything, Link had only a few measly seconds to think before it was upon him again and he was again forced to dodge. Still feeling his wounds burning upon his legs, Link had to do something to dispel the vortex protecting the boned boomerang, knowing his legs would not last for much longer as they were.

Link didn't need to assess the situation anymore as it was a plain charge and strike attack, with the additional offensive and defensive properties by the swirling vortex the boomerang had created. All Link had to do now in this situation was calculate a plan to dispel both the vortex and dark aura from the demon's weapon and then destroy it. _Easier said than done…_ he sighed in thought

With that thought, Link began running his mind over his vast list of weapons and items within his tunic; trying to find a weapon or combination of items to use to dispel the vortex and aura. All his items and weapons came easily compiled in his mind - having memorized each one to memory, countless times before each journey, for such an occasion. Each weapon and item appeared clearly to his mind, like a vision or past memory, showing great detail of its abilities and proprieties in battles. Link made a quick elimination of most of his weapons, since the ones he carried didn't really have the power to penetrate the swirling vortex about the demon boomerang, and because he couldn't be sure that any of them would have the same effect that the Great Fairy sword apparently had hidden within its blade.

With his Great Fairy sword in hand, Link needed only a method to get through the vortex. Link thought such a thing would be naturally easy, but knew from past experience that this was a common mistake to judge such simple things as easy. _The Boss in the Water Temple proved that lesson to me_, Link thought, casting his thoughts on the Water Temple's Boss fiend, 'Morpha'. When he had first seen that water-made fiend, Link didn't know what to think of such a creature or of its attack plans. It was a bad judgment call and Link learnt it well not to assume that such elements could not be harmful or easily beaten. This time, the seemly innocent element was air; compressed and channelled with dark energy to form a protective and destructive vortex. It held a slight physical presence, which caused damage to anything that got in its way. Link had to only gaze over at the poor evergreen tree that had caught the wrath of the vortex after missing the warrior. Link's legs were more a painful reminder to this fact, with each pull or movement of his muscles near his afflicted wounds sending him new kinds of pain.

Link ignored the swelling pain and the increasing urge to collapse his legs once again, as the demon boomerang was soon upon him. Link readied himself and his legs again for another evasive jump. But as he prepared himself for the jump, his legs replied with great pain and tension. Link breathed out a heavily hearted groaned upon feeling this restriction, holding the mass of a mighty scream in his throat. The situation was worsening by the second, and each use of his legs without proper treatment was costing him the ability to stand and move accordantly. The warrior summed up he had only a few more minutes or two evasive dodges left in him before his legs would unwilling collapsed from underneath him. Link wanted to reverse his time and use what strength he had left wisely, but saw no other reasonable option for this current situation. Link required more time to properly assess the demon weapon and the vortex surrounding it, to be able to find a weakness – only then could he save his strength once he knew what to do and how to attack.

Link swallowed hard the scream that was amassing in his throat, and tighten his grip on both sword and shield. He muttered Hyalin curses under his breath at the frustration of his condition and because of the situation he was in. He wished he could somehow change his current predicament, in order to either prevent his legs from being wounded or to simply allow himself more time and strength to fight. Unfortunately, the warrior knew such fortune was not on his side.

With a might roar from both the warrior and from within his legs, Link again leapt out of the way of the demon weapon as the vortex's wind began to slash at his flesh. But this time, the angle of his evasive dodge was closer to the demon weapon than his previous ones. He wasn't in the direct damage field of the vortex's wind, but was still in a close proximity of it. Link held his shield firm against his body as the off-side winds began to slash at him. He could the wind cut into flesh, but nothing as deep or as painful as before with his legs. These cuts were again something like scratches upon his flesh; something he could easily bear with. Ignoring these slight afflictions, Link kept his eyes locked upon his target as it became levelled with him in mid-air.

Link released a mighty warrior's scream as he suddenly attacks the pasting demon weapon. He removed the protective shield from his body, and with a mighty swing of his left arm and the combined weight of the Mirror Shield, caused his body to rotate suddenly in the air. His right arm held tightly the Great Fairy sword, as the increased rotation allowed his body to spin around faster, thus bringing the sword to be swung quicker and with added power, at his foe.

Link, with added pain and fury in his attack, swung the sword deep into the vortex's protective wind. As soon as the Great Fairy Sword entered the surrounding vortex, Link could feel a great deal of resistants from the wind, and also felt the sword being pushed along by the winds current. Link narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, tensing his arm's muscles to hold the sword steady in its path. The sword continued moving pasting through the swirling wind about the demon weapon, as Link's body continued its rotation in the air. However, as the warrior had already assumed, the wind closer towards the demon boomerang was denser and fast channelling than the wind swirling further away from the core. Link tried pushing the blade further in, his muscles in his arms already burning with great tension, but had neither the strength nor a quick enough rotation to achieve his goal.

Link's Great Fairy sword was forced heavily out of the vortex's wind, causing the warrior's rotation in the air to stop suddenly and caused his body to plateau in the air, with his back expose to the ground. Link, taking in a glimpse of the blue from the hole in the canopy, sensed he was in for a rough landing. Knowing this, Link sighed slightly and prepared for the impact. Link crashed heavily upon the earth and skidded along the ground for a short distance.

_Well, I didn't hit the damn thing, but at least I know now that normal attacks can't bypass that wind,_ Link thought in dismay, while making a note of it in his mind. Exhaling heavily, Link lifted his torso and upper body off the ground. He took a few seconds here to compose himself and gain back his breath. Link went to stand up and ready himself for the next attack run that would be surely coming his way, but soon stopped himself before he did so.

Link's eyes were drawn down to his semi blood soak white tights. Ripped, torn and discoloured by his own blood, Link took in the extent of the vortex's winds damage from before. The wounds accurately reflected the pain he felt, minus the extra sensation of fire from the dark energy of Soul Edge. Blood was oozing freely from the opens wounds, and showed no sign of slowing. Link wished to get a bandage to his wounds immediately to stop further lost of blood and strength. He would even settle for using one of his few bottled 'Healing Fairies', despite them being used solely as an insurance in case of death. But Link knew, like he did before when he pondered this, that he would not have time to do so.

Link's gaze shifted quickly to the demon weapon that had travel a short distance away from him, after his dodge. The weapon had come to a halt now, and was now turning around to reacquire its target. The demon weapon was too fast moving for Link to even attempt properly cleaning and dressing his wounds with bandages. Everything he needed was right in his travel bag that still rested against his side, but the problem was, he lacked the time and speed to do what he needed to do.

Watching the demon weapon for a few seconds more, Link again shifted his eyes back to his legs. The blood strains on his tights were continually being refreshed with new blood, shrinking what little white remained of his tights. Link didn't want to move anymore for fear his legs would suffer permanent damage if overused or damaged heavily again; not until his legs were attended too. But that wasn't going to happen, not until the weapon and the creature controlling it was dealt with. Link, putting aside the pain his legs were feeding him, slowly shifted the muscle in his legs and rotated his feet about the dirt. Link bit down hard on his lip to ignore the pain, as he tested his legs. Link soon stopped, wanting to take no more pain. The warrior concluded he had only a small amount of strength left in his legs, before they would give out entirely.

Grief flashed across his face and he made no attempt to hide it. The situation was no longer in his favour, nor did he think it ever was. Link sighed heavily and remain in a sitting upon the earth, prodding his finger about his wounded legs, testing how much of his muscles were already weaken to their max. Each prod hurt, and all the pain seem to melt into one, making it hard for him to tell which muscles were really damage from those that could handle some more.

Link again stopped his testing, concluding the same answer as before. He had a small amount of strength left in his legs before his leg were beyond control. Link pondered that he probably had enough for a quick spar, but nothing too extreme. It would be more of a heads on attack, considering moving about and dodging require a lot of muscle control and strength. That is, if the situation presented itself that way. Link had to deal with this weaponries limb first and then he had the rest of the boned demon to finish off.

Link's ears twitched wildly. Link didn't even have to look to know what it was. The sound of wind tearing at the ground was more than enough indication that the demon weapon was charging at him again. Link grunted heavily and muttered a single curse under his breath, before looking at the charging weapon. The attacks never differ from its usual charge attacks. Link was usually good against foes that had a repetition to their attacks; but none were as well defended as this demon limb. _If it weren't for that swirling vortex, I could have finished off already,_ Link thought with a heavy mind, _but that vortex offers too much of an offense as it does defense… how does one breach that?_

Link's mind was again filled with questions he had not the answers to. Link was sure the answers he sought lay hidden somewhere in his collected chronicle of past adventures; he just needed to filter through it all to find it.

Link stared intently at the demon weapon and surrounding vortex charge towards, offering no resistance or attempt for evading. Link hadn't given up on the fight; far from it. It was just that he was running low on ideas, on strength and on blood. He could feel his body already succumbing to the blood lost. His head was feeling light and his body movements were becoming uneasy and soft. There wasn't much time left. He had to think of something to take the advantage. But what could he do in his current state?

The wind channeling in the vortex seemed to spin a lot faster now and became more destructive than before. Link wasn't sure if the lack of blood caused this illusion or if the demon had sensed Link's weakened state and had commanded the weapon to react so. Watching it approach him, the wind had collected a lot of soil and derby within itself, making the vortex appear as a more solid object than just compressed and channeled air.

It looked something like a boulder was rushing towards him, rather than wind.

Looking even more closely, and with a weak and exhausted mind at work, it looked more like it blades attached to it…

.

.

_That's IT_!

Link's half opened eyes, drawing slowly closed from lack of strength, suddenly flash open wide upon taking in the wind appearance. Link's mind fired up to life and his body became energized suddenly. The warrior, ignoring the lost of blood and overwhelming pain in his legs, jumped to his feet with a delighted smile spread across his face. Link couldn't help but chuckle slightly, as he quickly reached into this tunic and felt around his countless items. Link's hands searched furiously about his tunic for the item he sought. His eyes remain fixed on the demon weapon that was close approaching, while still holding his smile upon his face.

_I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner,_ Link thought to himself, keeping his hand fishing in his tunic. _All this time, the answer was plain and simple and it's taken me all this time to remind myself of a similar dilemma…_

Link's thought began playing out a number of past memories of his that had revealed the answer to his problem. Link counted three memories altogether revealed him the answer to him. Link at first didn't understand why he was thinking of such old battles, but as it played out it before his mind's eye, it began to make sense to him. The first memory was old; back when he was but a child, starting off on his grand adventure as a child to save Hyrule. The memory took him back to the ancient dungeon beneath Death Mountain, where he had faced off against the Infernal Dinosaur, 'King Dodongo'. He remembered how that giant Dodongo kept rolling about after him, and breathing fire at him once enough air had been collected in its fiery lungs. The next two memories weren't of battles, but were more focused upon the Goron people themselves. He remembered how they could curl up like a ball and just roll about – downhill, uphill, across uneven terrain and even clear great gaps. The vortex as it was now, with it collected dirt, reminded him of the Goron's rolled up state. He could even remember the Goron Races in Termina he took part in, while assuming the body of the great Goron, 'Darmani'.

They could roll incredibly fast and were dangerous if anything stood before their path.

It would take a wall or larger boulder to stop them in their roll…

…Or…

'A bomb!'


End file.
